Broken FR
by little-Sniks
Summary: Traduction - Il ressentait une sorte de compassion pour la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Et bien que cela perturbe terriblement Drago, ce qui le perturbait à un bien plus haut point était le cruel fait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait brisé l'esprit d'Hermione Granger jusqu'à l'en rendre méconnaissable.
1. Prologue

**_**Prologue : On Ment Mieux Quand On Se Ment**_** ** _ **Aussi**_** ** _ **A Soi-Même**_**

Quand Hermione Granger était une petite fille, quelqu'un lui avait une fois dit que la vie en était le meilleur professeur car chaque leçon qu'elle donnait, chaque épreuve qu'elle faisait passer, restait gravée dans notre esprit pour l'éternité.

Cela avait résonné comme une énigme en la fille de sept ans aux cheveux en broussaille et aux yeux marron, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié ces mots.

Ce qu'ils voulaient dire, par contre, elle ne l'avait su que beaucoup plus tard.

Onze ans plus tard, pour être exact.

A dix-huit ans, la vie lui avait enseigné toutes sortes de leçons inoubliables : le bien triomphe du mal, tout ce que vous voulez savoir peut se trouver dans les livres, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort, l'heure la plus sombre est celle qui précède le lever du soleil, et ceux qui entrent dans votre vie ne sont pas tous destinés à y rester.

Mais ce n'étaient pas les seules leçons qui lui avaient été transmises cette année-là.

La vie avait aussi révélé à Hermione que l'honnêteté était traîtresse et incertaine… c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait éradiqué toute forme de franchise pour les cinq années de sa vie qui avaient suivi. L'honnêteté ne lui avait jamais rendu service ; pas cinq ans auparavant à ses dix-huit ans quand la guerre avait pris fin, et certainement pas maintenant. Rien de bon n'était jamais ressorti d'avoir dit la vérité.

 _« Hermione, la vérité blesse ; souviens-toi de ça, »_ lui avait toujours dit sa mère.

Dans sa jeunesse, Hermione n'avait jamais complètement été convaincue par cette affirmation ; elle était trop vague pour être envisagée comme une réalité infaillible.

Elle admettait que sa mère avait quand même en partie raison ; la vérité _était_ quelque chose de douloureux, mais au fil des années, il lui avait semblé que la vérité était aussi une manière horrible de rappeler à une personne sa propre insignifiance dans le grand ordre des choses.

Et elle se sentait particulièrement insignifiante et hors sujet ces derniers temps.

D'accord, la vérité pouvait blesser, mais les mensonges… les mensonges pouvaient tuer.

Les mensonges étaient comme un voleur dans la nuit, discret et furtif. Ils attendaient l'occasion parfaite pour bondir, fendre la gorge du menteur, et le punir pour ses fautes et ses péchés. Il semblait que peu importait où fuyait un menteur, vers qui il se tournait, ou la façon dont il essayait de réparer ses torts… les mensonges attendaient, méchamment joyeux, pour réclamer leur dû. Les mensonges faisaient que les menteurs restaient constamment sur leur garde, agités et paranoïaques ; même quand les menteurs pensaient être en sécurité, ils ne l'étaient pas.

Hermione Granger se considérait plus rusée que le menteur moyen ; elle avait échappé à sa proie mieux que les meilleurs.

Pour cette raison et uniquement celle-là, elle était fière d'elle… d'une certaine manière.

Seulement, Hermione avait été éduquée à être noble et honnête ; la championne de tout ce qui était juste et bon dans le monde. Et ses actions et ses décisions des cinq dernières années étaient un joli métaphorique '' _je vous emmerde_ '' balancé aux morales et valeurs inculquées par ses parents, et la cause de son cœur brisé.

Mais sa malhonnêteté n'était pas l'unique problème.

Elle était tout simplement épuisée de tous ces simulacres ; c'était pénible de garder le suivi de quel mensonge avait-elle dit à quelle personne. Et puis il y avait le simple fait qu'elle _mentait_ ; elle n'y était franchement pas habituée. En fait, quand elle était enfant, elle était une menteuse vraiment nulle et tout le monde pouvait voir à travers ses paroles. Les années d'expérience avaient fait disparaître les soupçons, pourtant, bien que mentir fût nécessaire, Hermione ne pouvait oublier la vérité : ses mensonges étaient plaisants aux oreilles des autres, mais cruels pour son cœur.

Et son cœur… eh bien, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il lui en restait un.

Oui, il battait toujours dans sa poitrine et envoyer pulser le sang dans son corps, mais il sonnait tellement creux, vide, et était broyé au point d'être irréparable.

Son cœur ressentait peu de choses, juste le désespoir qui se raccrochait à un parfait découragement. Mais elle était en quelque sorte reconnaissante de ressentir ces émotions rares et vacillantes. Elle ne pouvait supporter d'éprouver des remords pour les choses qu'elle avait faites aux gens qu'elle avait un jour dit aimer et chérir. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de subir les conséquences ou répercussions de ses actions car elle savait déjà ce que ses mensonges lui avaient coûté.

Tout.

Les mensonges avaient coûté à Hermione Granger sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait connue, et elle ne s'attendait pas à récupérer quoique ce soit qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle n'était pas assez idéaliste ou idiote pour croire en l'impossible ; après tout, ça ne s'appelait pas ''l'impossible'' s'il restait une possibilité… compliquée dans le meilleur des cas.

Elle s'égarait intérieurement et se ressaisit en pensant quelque chose qui aurait surpris les masses : Hermione Granger n'était pas seulement une menteuse, mais elle manquait en prime de motivation pour arrêter de mentir. De toute façon, elle se disait que les menteurs se fichaient des motivations ou des conséquences. Ils aimaient le colmatage hâtif que les mensonges fournissaient et ils passaient rapidement à autre chose. Mais Hermione savait que les colmatages ne duraient pas, encore moins dans son cas.

C'était comme utiliser un mouchoir pour éponger une flaque d'essence.

Donc, cinq ans auparavant, elle avait fui ; elle avait emballé toute sa vie et avait disparu avant que la vérité ne puisse éclater au grand jour – et maintenant, elle était de retour. Il n'y avait en effet plus aucune raison de s'enfuir ; tout ce qu'elle avait à faire désormais, c'était entretenir les mensonges dans lesquels elle avait vécu et respiré pendant si longtemps.

Pour autant, elle s'était sentie presque coupable de fuir ; de choisir la solution de facilité, et de blesser les gens auxquels elle tenait, mais il n'y avait aucune autre option possible à ce moment-là. Elle était piégée comme une proie pourchassée – elle avait fait ce qu'elle pensait devoir faire, et avait pris la fuite.

Mais c'était ainsi que les menteurs vivaient leur vie.

Les menteurs ne restaient jamais dans les parages pour nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient provoqué et n'en éprouvaient presque aucun remords car pour eux c'était un mal nécessaire, et maudite soit la conscience.

Hermione supposait qu'avoir une conscience n'était pas une caractéristique que le menteur tenait en haute estime.

Avec tous les mensonges qu'elle avait proférés, elle était sûre que sa conscience s'était évaporée il y a longtemps dans un nuage de fumée. En fait, elle avait tellement menti dans les cinq dernières années, qu'elle avait l'impression que ses mensonges devenaient la vérité.

Elle avait menti pour cacher et protéger tout le monde d'une vérité douloureuse et pour se protéger elle-même : nobles raisons, mais peu importait. L'ironie de la chose était que ses mensonges n'avaient pas blessé ses victimes autant qu'ils l'avaient blessée elle. Ils vivaient des vies heureuses, ignorantes et pleines de bonheur, dans lesquelles ils la détestaient, pour de bonnes raisons, et elle en était rendue à souffrir seule. Ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres et elle – elle n'avait personne, à vrai dire. Mais ces mensonges n'étaient pas les pires.

Loin de là.

Il y avait de pires mensonges que ceux qu'elle avait dit aux gens auxquels elle tenait ; il y avait ceux qu'elle se murmurait.

Quand Harry avait refusé de lui parler, et avait d'ailleurs encore moins noté son existence, le mois dernier au Ministère, elle s'était dit que ça ne lui faisait rien. Quand Hermione avait réalisé que pratiquement personne n'avait remarqué ou s'était soucié du fait qu'elle était revenue depuis plus de sept mois, elle s'était dit que ça ne l'attristait pas le moins du monde. Chaque fois qu'elle avait vu des photos de Ginny avec Harry et Ron, Hermione s'était dit que le fait qu'elle avait été remplacée dans leur vie ne la troublait pas. Ginny ne la rendait pas jalouse.

Et quand elle pensait à ses parents, Hermione se disait que le fait qu'ils étaient morts sans connaître leur propre enfant ne lui brisait pas le cœur. Passer sa vie seule ne lui faisait pas peur. Et non, elle n'était pas tentée de prendre ses jambes à son cou tous les jours depuis qu'elle était revenue.

Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges.

Et il y avait d'innombrables autres mensonges qu'elle se disait, tous aussi douloureux les uns que les autres.

Le fait de se persuader d'aller bien, quand ce n'était vraiment pas le cas – _ça,_ ça demandait du talent. Ce qui demandait encore _plus_ de talent était de se dire que la vie allait mieux maintenant qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre. C'était un talent plutôt remarquable qu'elle avait acquéri sur le chemin de la destruction qu'elle parcourait depuis maintenant bien avant la fin de la guerre.

Hermione se mentait mieux à elle-même quand cela importait.

Cela lui était aussi facile que de changer de chaussettes.

Elle pouvait se mentir une centaine de fois tous les jours, tout en faisant mine de ne pas voir la réalité dans laquelle elle se perdait et mourait.

* * *

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** ** **(inadaze22)**** ** **:**** Tout d'abord, merci à Deliriously Withdrawn, Kate04, et Kazfeist pour leur travail de bêta ! Ensuite, cette histoire est une histoire d'amour, cependant, si vous vous attendez à ce qu'ils soient ensemble avant le chapitre 5 et à ce qu'il y ait des scènes de sexe, cette histoire n'est _pas_ pour vous. L'amour vient petit à petit, tout simplement parce que les personnages traversent énormément – et j'appuie sur le _énormément_ – de merdes. Je répète qu'il n'y a pas de sexe dans cette histoire. Je l'ai marqué M pour la violence, le langage, et les thèmes abordés qui sont pénibles.

De plus, mes descriptions pourraient vous être déplaisantes. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne vous retenez pas de me le dire en review. Les gens ont des interprétations des personnages qui leur sont propres, et j'ai le sentiment que tant que je donne une explication bien rodée sur le pourquoi ils agissent de telle manière – _et c'est ce que je fais_ – il ne devrait y avoir aucun souci. Je dois aussi vous avertir que les choses dans cette histoire ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles ont l'air d'être et que les personnages qui pourraient vous donner une mauvaise impression au début… eh bien, disons juste que votre opinion à leur propos pourrait changer à la fin. Je veux être claire sur le fait que chaque personne dans cette histoire _a des défauts_. C'est dans la nature de l'Homme depuis la nuit des temps.

Enfin, c'est le moment parfait pour introduire la Théorie du Changement d'inadaze22 : je crois que quand on change quelque chose, on modifie les événements qui auraient dû se passer dans le futur… et l'évolution qu'ils auraient dû connaître n'arrive pas. Ou arrive d'une façon différente. C'est comme jeter un caillou dans un lac… les ondes. Ça touche tout et tout le monde… et ça a le potentiel de modifier des comportements. Ça vous parle ? Probablement pas maintenant, mais ça devrait si vous lisez la suite. :)

 ** **Note du traducteur**** **:** Et voilà. Je me lance. Je lis des fictions en anglais, et celle-là… mazette, je ne pourrais que difficilement décrire à quel point je l'ai dévorée, à quel point j'ai aimé cette description à outrance dont fait preuve l'auteur et qui est justement la signature de sa magnifique plume… C'est complexe, mystérieux, sensible… Et j'ai trouvé personnellement que je me retrouvais à mille pour cent dans ce qu'elle écrivait… J'espère pouvoir vous faire partager ma passion pour cette histoire en vous la traduisant… Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de l'auteur, mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir, et je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été contre… Elle ne donne juste plus de nouvelles sur le site.

Je peux me présenter rapidement, sinon, vu que je vais sûrement être votre interlocuteur pour plusieurs mois ! Je suis un gars de 19 ans qui lit des fanfic HP depuis l'âge de 10 ans (j'ai d'la bouteille ahah!) d'où le fait d'être passé au mode lecture des histoires en anglais !

Le Dramione est à mes yeux le couple le plus évident et le plus réaliste de cette saga, c'est pour ça que j'aime les lire, et c'est pour ça que j'ai craqué à me lancer dans une traduction.

Je n'ai aucune garantie d'être régulier dans mes publications, car j'alterne des périodes tranquilles et intenses dans mes études ! Mais soyez au moins certains d'obtenir a minima un chapitre par mois !

Le prologue compte pour peu, je posterai sous peu le chapitre 1. ;-)

Je vous laisse sur votre faim (même si je sais que ce prologue est tout sauf éclairant vis-à-vis de la suite!), et vous fais des bisous !

little-Spinks.


	2. 1 Deux solitudes

__**Chapitre Un : Deux Solitudes**__

 **Partie 1 : Les robes mandarine et les sourires** **font avancer** **le monde** **.**

Drago Malefoy réprima un bâillement d'ennui et tenta d'ignorer son estomac grondant.

Il tombait de fatigue et voulait juste rentrer chez lui pour continuer de débarrasser sa vie et sa maison des traces de sa dernière petite amie.

Le ménage – c'était l'un des nouveaux aspects inévitables de sa vie au foyer retrouvée (pour longtemps avec un peu de chance). Dommage qu'il déteste quand même le faire. En dehors du travail, Drago n'avait jamais fait partie des plus organisés et maniaques. Il était un garçon pomponné et pourri gâté devenu un homme. Et avec la quantité de petites amies qu'il avait eues dans les cinq dernières années, Drago n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être bien ordonné.

Enfin, depuis deux jours, il était célibataire.

Et ça faisait du bien – non, c'était incroyable.

Bien sûr, le destin, sa Mère, et Pansy Parkinson avaient eu d'autres projets pour lui ce jour-là.

Des projets qui incluaient un essayage programmé de robes sur le Chemin de Traverse… oh, et de son côté, une torture allant de légère à modérée.

Oui, on l'avait traîné là de force.

Littéralement.

 _« Drago, mon chéri, tu voudrais bien venir sur le Chemin de Traverse avec nous pour ma séance d'essayage ? » demanda Narcissa Malefoy d'un ton mielleux qui, assez bizarrement, sonna presque sournois à la fois._

 _Pansy, elle, arborait un sourire candide._

 _Candide ? Alors ça, ce n'était pas un mot qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer pour décrire Pansy ou sa mère._

 _Impassible, il répondit, « Plutôt me Stupéfixer moi-même. »_

Alors qu'il comptait les mettre à la porte, Pansy lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose dans le dos, et après avoir essayé de l'enlever, sans succès, sa Mère avait décidé de lui prêter main forte et l'avait agrippé, avant de les faire Transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trop saisi pour laisser éclater sa colère avant que les appareils photos ne commencent à les mitrailler, Drago avait mis une minute entière à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette pour retransplaner seul.

Putain.

Drago Malefoy s'était laissé berner par deux filles de Serpentard. Où allait le monde ?

Il se sentait terriblement stupide d'être tombé dans un panneau aussi évident, mais la simplicité était parfois la meilleure technique. La simplicité, somme toute, était le point fort de Pansy. Sa Mère, par contre, était tout sauf simple. Quand elle complotait, c'était dans des dimensions extrêmes, donc il savait que leur petit tour était soit l'idée de Pansy soit un coup de chance ; il ne savait vraiment pas – peut-être ne devait-il pas tant sous-estimer l'implication de sa Mère.

Narcissa Malefoy était rusée et perfide, mais seulement quand elle sentait que c'était nécessaire. Bien sûr, cette nécessité surgissait dès que sa vie amoureuse était abordée. Parfois, elle arrivait à le convaincre qu'il était l'auteur de certaines idées, qu'elle avait en fait implantées dans son esprit. Les plans de Narcissa se retrouvaient mis en œuvre bien avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Agaçant ? Pour sûr, mais c'était le genre de choses qui arrivait dans une famille pleine de fourbes Serpentards qui n'agissaient que dans leur intérêt personnel.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Drago se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse ce jour-là.

L'intérêt personnel.

Le but de l'avoir traîné là était clair : qu'il porte les sacs comme un satané elfe de– enfin, comme un garçon bien élevé.

Sans parler qu'il devait aussi faire en sorte d'agir comme faisant partie d'une famille normale bien qu'aristocratique, et ignorer les photographes qui les lorgnaient avidement du regard et se tenaient hors de vue, prenant des dizaines de clichés de ces sorciers et sorcières célèbres.

Normale ? Se moqua intérieurement Drago. Les Malefoy n'avaient pas été normaux depuis bien longtemps, et il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils retourneraient un jour à la normalité.

La guerre avait considérablement réduit leur richesse – grâce aux réparations de guerre que les Mangemorts reconnus coupables avaient dû financer. Toujours est-il que ça n'était pas assez pour les retirer de la liste des élites. Et Narcissa Malefoy voulait diablement s'assurer que les gens n'oublient jamais qu'ils faisaient partie des rares privilégiés du monde sorcier.

« Mandarine ? » demanda Pansy en s'asseyant élégamment sur la chaise à côté de lui, à quelques mètres du miroir de Madame Guipure. Les jambes croisées, elle lui tendit tranquillement un quartier de fruit.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, mais lui arracha le morceau de la main et l'engloutit. Mâchant le fruit juteux, il la regarda de travers en la menaçant d'un ton sec: « Ne pense pas qu'un quartier de mandarine va t'effacer de ma liste des salauds, Parkinson. »

Un bâillement indifférent lui échappa. « Ooh, suis-je censée être en train de trembler de peur ?

\- Oui. » Sa réponse sèche plana dans l'air un instant.

Elle éplucha un autre quartier et l'amena calmement à sa bouche, avec décontraction, avant de s'appuyer gracieusement sur son siège et de regarder ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. « Tu as toujours l'air d'oublier que bien que ton dédain pétrifie la plupart des gens, ça n'a aucun effet sur moi, » dit Pansy avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Drago se vit sourire en retour - presque.

Après tout, il était toujours d'humeur exécrable et meurtrière.

Néanmoins, il lui jeta un regard en coin.

S'il existait un superlatif pour 'la personne ayant le plus changé depuis Poudlard', Pansy 'le Bouledogue' Parkinson le gagnerait haut la main. Il ne savait pas si c'étaient les atrocités de la guerre, qui avaient eu raison de la santé mentale de sa mère et de la vie de son père, sa dépression nerveuse après la mort de ce dernier, ou si elle avait juste grandi, mais la Pansy Parkinson détestable n'était plus. En cinq ans, elle avait évolué dans son apparence et gagné une incroyable dose d'assurance et de maturité. Elle avait intégré la définition de responsabilité et ce que signifiait qu'être adulte, avait commencé à se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait plutôt que de céder aux avis des autres, et avait acquis du bon sens. Et en outre, elle avait abandonné les vieilles croyances de sangs-purs, parce qu'elle avait curieusement développé un certain respect pour les nés-Moldus – et jetterait un sort à quiconque oserait laisser le mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe' lui échapper des lèvres.

Pansy n'était pas parfaite, mais elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses après la guerre et l'avait soutenu pendant les moments les plus durs de sa vie. Il se devait de la respecter rien que pour ça.

Bien que la vie de rédactrice en chef du magazine de mode le plus apprécié des sorcières, Magique et Chic, la garde constamment occupée et loin de Londres, Pansy avait décidé qu'elle ne repartirait pas tout de suite.

Et il avait besoin d'autant de soutien que possible.

« Que penses-tu de celle-là ? »

Drago leva les yeux vers sa mère, affublée d'une robe d'un vert criard, et la regarda avec une expression neutre tandis qu'elle tournait une fois sur elle-même devant le miroir pour leur offrir une vue complète.

Ça avait été un éclair, et s'il avait cligné des yeux, il l'aurait manqué, mais il vit les sourcils de sa meilleure amie se relever brièvement. Elle n'approuvait pas, et Drago guettait avec impatience le moment où Pansy la Snob allait naître des cendres de la femme sereine. Elaine, la couturière, regarda fièrement sa cliente, espérant sûrement obtenir l'approbation de Pansy ; elle avait essayé depuis leur arrivée, en vain. Pansy avait utilisé son influence pour convaincre la direction de fermer la boutique aux autres clients pour trois heures afin qu'ils soient en privé avec leur meilleure couturière, Elaine. Cela avait permis à sa Mère de sélectionner des robes pour le gala de fin d'étéen toute sérénité. La robe qu'elle portait actuellement était la douzième qu'il voyait – et même s'il ne le disait pas à voix haute, elle était franchement immonde.

« Qu'est-ce que – mon dieu, elle est tout simplement hideuse, s'exclama Pansy, effarée, secouant la tête avec un air des plus écœurés et désapprobateurs. Elle a l'air d'avoir été plongée dans de la Branchiflore hachée. »

Bizarrement, sa réaction excessive ne le surprit pas. Pansy passait ses journées à voir les meilleures conceptions, à travailler avec les meilleurs couturiers, à noter les meilleurs vêtements, et à regarder les plus belles photos de modèles. Son opinion et son savoir-faire firent visiblement leur effet sur sa mère, qui fronça les sourcils… et sur l'employée, qui eut l'air découragée.

Timidement, cette dernière prit la parole pour tenter de se défendre, « Si je peux me permettre de demander–

\- Allez-y.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celle-ci, Miss Parkinson ?

\- C'est une excellente question, Elaine, répondit Pansy en se redressant droitement, et Drago secoua la tête – la snob. Premièrement, la couleur que vous avez choisie ne s'accorde absolument _pas_ avec le teint de sa peau ; cela lui donne l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Deuxièmement, la coupe de la robe la vieillit de plus d'une centaine d'années. Ça doit être un record jamais atteint. Et pour finir, la tenue touche presque le sol et ne souligne pas du tout ses courbes. En fait _tout_ _e_ la robe sent le vieux et le décrépit. Vous avez fait ressembler Madame Malefoy à une friche d'herbe qui a besoin d'être tondue–et je suis gentille. »

Drago opina silencieusement. Narcissa eut l'air agacée. Pansy mangea le dernier quartier de sa mandarine et une autre vendeuse lui apporta immédiatement une lingette humide pour qu'elle s'essuie les mains.

Ridicule.

Elaine rougit et bégaya, « Je-je-je peux réparer ça–

\- Du calme, » dit Pansy en levant doucement la main comme pour apaiser la jeune femme. Sa voix était autoritaire et réconfortante à la fois ; un exploit qu'elle seule savait accomplir. « Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de se tracasser. Une erreur telle que celle-ci est fréquente pour un œil inexpérimenté, et elle est facile à réparer. Voyez, Elaine, vous pensez ' _ordinaire_ ' et je ne vous en veux pas car nous sommes dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter ordinaire, votre sélection est acceptable si elle s'adresse à des personnes lambda. » A ces mots, le visage d'Elaine s'éclaira. « Mais là, je veux que vous sortiez de votre façon de penser routinière et monotone et que vous trouviez quelque chose d'' _extraordinaire_ ', vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? »

Elle acquiesça avec une telle ferveur que Drago pensa que son cou allait se briser net. « Je-je peux faire ça, Miss Parkinson. Non, je _vais_ le faire. » Son visage craintif se mua en une expression déterminée.

Pansy sourit à la jeune sorcière : « Formidable ! Voilà l'esprit. D'abord, vous avez besoin de robes plus vives, et il se trouve que je sais que le teint de peau de Madame Malefoy la rend éblouissante quand il est accordé avec du magenta ou avec tous les tons orange et pêche, en été. » Narcissa hocha la tête en souriant. « Ensuite, je pense que nous devrions essayer quelque chose de léger et qui ne soit pas destiné à des personnes âgées ; quelque chose qui caresse sa silhouette sans la mouler ; quelque chose qui corresponde à son âge sans la vieillir. Et enfin, vous devriez trouver quelque chose qui tombe délicatement sur ses genoux. Nous _sommes_ en été. »

Acquiesçant docilement, Elaine fila dans les rayons du magasin vide, saisissant des robes de la taille de Narcissa, correspondant à la description de Pansy, tandis que sa mère retournait mollement en cabine d'essayage, fermant la porte derrière elle ; encore un peu irritée par la couturière de la boutique. L'autre vendeuse lèche-bottes, qui faisait du surplace comme un rapace, fut congédiée d'un mouvement de main de Pansy.

Merci Merlin.

Dès qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne pouvait les entendre, elle se pencha en avant et demanda d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement, « Comment va ton père ? Ta mère m'a dit qu'il avait encore pété les plombs il y a deux jours et qu'il est à Ste Mangouste pour quelque temps. »

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit instantanément. Quand il n'avait pas de crise psychotique qui les obligeait à l'amener à l'hôpital, Lucius Malefoy passait ses journées à errer dans le Manoir, dément et délirant après les deux ans passés à Azkaban pour crimes de guerre. Avec beaucoup de difficulté et une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, il expliqua ce qui était arrivé deux jours auparavant. « Il a essayé de s'empaler avec l'épée d'une armure. Je l'ai sauvé en changeant la lame en pierre. Au lieu d'avoir été transpercé, il a une cicatrice assez moche et une vertèbre déplacée qui n'a pas l'air de le gêner tant que ça pour marcher. »

Ce n'était pas un sujet ni un souvenir particulièrement plaisant, et encore moins quelque chose dont il désirait parler chez Madame Guipure.

« Oh, Drago. » Pansy prit sa main pour tenter de lui transmettre sa compassion.

Il n'en voulait pas, mais ne bougea pas. « Je suis à deux doigts de le laisser faire un jour, avoua-t-il âprement.

\- Tu ne le penses pas. »

Il retira sa main de celle de Pansy dont la prise s'était desserrée. « Ah oui ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse.

\- Tu aimes ton père. »

Sans émotion, il répondit : « Ne confonds pas mon respect avec de l'amour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Le ton qu'il employa trancha avec l'ambiance de la journée estivale. « L'amour et le respect sont deux choses différentes, Pansy. » Drago s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège et entraperçut Elaine qui attrapait quelques robes magenta de plus. Il secoua légèrement la tête face à la jeune femme qui se démenait pour obtenir les éloges de Pansy. C'était plutôt pathétique, mais il savait aussi que la sorcière à ses côtés était une personnalité très influente dans le métier ; si elle vous appréciait, votre vie pouvait prendre un tournant.

« En quoi exactement sont-ils différents, Drago ?

\- Tu respectes ceux que tu aimes, mais tu n'as pas à aimer ceux que tu respectes.

\- Je suppose que tu marques un point. »

La discussion s'arrêta quand Pansy examina les quelques robes qu'Elaine avait rapportées. Immédiatement, elle fronça les sourcils face à trois des sept que la couturière avait sélectionnées, et lui dit de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir trouvé une autre série de vêtements qu'elle approuverait. Drago ne savoura pas longtemps le silence car à peine furent-ils de nouveau seuls, Pansy revint sur le sujet redouté. « Il te parle encore ? »

Il grimaça presque à sa question, mais parvint à garder un visage aussi neutre que possible. Depuis que son père était revenu d'Azkaban il y avait de ça trois ans, Drago passait tous ses week-ends au Manoir avec sa mère, mais pas une seule fois il ne dormait. A la place, il s'asseyait dans son lit et écoutait son père hors de la chambre. Lucius Malefoy grattait à sa porte comme un chat et plantait ses foutus doigts sans ongles en dessous comme s'il essayait de l'atteindre. L'estomac de Drago se tordit au souvenir de sa dernière visite. Son Père parlait constamment et passionnément de créatures nommées vaigles. Apparemment, ils infestaient le corps, l'esprit et l'âme de son père ; le contrôlaient, lui prédisaient le futur et lui disaient de se tuer lui et sa famille entière pour leur épargner à tous leur tragique destinée.

 _« … les vaigles m'ont dit que les Sangs-de-Bourbe allaient venir ici et aspirer ton cerveau hors de ton crâne... »_

 _« … je les ai affrontés du mieux que j'ai pu, mais les vaigles prennent possession de mon corps… et j'aime ça... »_

 _« … tu vas devenir comme moi, prépare-toi. Tu ne peux échapper à ton destin, Drago. Tu es le prochain, mon fils. Les vaigles te veulent, ils aiment ton sang et ta jolie peau… ils obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent... »_

 _« … je peux le sentir dans l'air… cette odeur, l'odeur de la mort, de la pourriture, et du sang… Et toi ? Tu la sens, Drago ? C'est enivrant… oh qu'est-ce que le sang me manque... »_

Il pâlit aux récents échanges qui défilaient dans son esprit, mais répondit à la question de Pansy d'un ton placide : « Oui. »

Si Drago avait pu agir comme il le voulait, son père serait enfermé au service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste jusqu'à ce qu'il meure ou guérisse. Seulement, le destin de celui-ci n'était pas entre ses mains. A son grand malheur, l'amour de sa mère pour lui l'avait aveuglée et elle s'imaginait qu'il allait se rétablir un jour. Elle n'était pas prête à l'abandonner.

 _L'amour_ , pensa Drago en secouant la tête, _l'amour lui brisera le cœur._

Il connaissait la vérité. Son Père n'allait pas soudain ressusciter ; il était trop malade et trop perdu pour que cela puisse se produire. Les disputes violentes qui en découlaient entre Narcissa et Drago les mettaient à rude épreuve.

 _« Il va de plus en plus mal, Mère ! Tu dois le placer à Ste Mangouste pour de bon avant qu'il ne te blesse ! » s'impatienta Drago en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée._

 _Elle ne l'écoutait pas et il voulait la secouer pour l'obliger à voir comme lui._

 _Narcissa Malefoy s'assit calmement sur le canapé, regardant son fils arpenter la pièce. « Non, il ne va pas plus mal, Drago. Il n'a pas changé._

 _\- Pourquoi ne te rends-tu pas à l'évidence ? Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas les spécialistes ? Ils disent que son état ne va pas s'améliorer ! Tu es en déni, Mère ! Il n'ira jamais mieux ! Essayer de se pendre avec un rideau n'est pas un signe de progrès ! »_

 _Narcissa se remit debout et haussa la voix sur lui pour la première fois de sa vie : « Qu'en savent-ils ? Qu'en sais-tu ? Qui sait quoi que ce soit ? Il va guérir ! Je ne perdrai pas foi simplement pour te laisser prouver quoi que ce soit, Drago ! Je crois en lui ! Les miracles existent !_

 _\- Oui, dans les contes de fée. »_

 _Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et s'engouffra dans l'âtre._

 _« Et notre vie est tout sauf un conte de fée. »_

Elle l'avait supplié de rester avec elle au Manoir quand il avait commencé à parler de déménagement quelques mois après le retour de son père, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec son très cher Père grattant à sa porte toutes les nuits, malgré les sorts qu'il avait placés sur sa chambre. Donc Drago avait rapidement acheté un appartement près du Ministère et sa Mère était restée au Manoir avec les elfes qui s'occupaient continuellement de son père. Mais il ne l'avait pas complètement abandonnée.

Jamais.

Drago était le seul à vérifier que les sorts de protections étaient présents autour de la chambre de sa mère. Même si la mystérieuse maladie mentale de son Père avait sérieusement affaibli ses capacités magiques, il refusait de prendre le risque de laisser sa Mère dans le Manoir seule avec lui.

Même s'il avait été jugé inoffensif.

A dire vrai, Drago respectait sa mère, plus qu'il n'avait jamais respecté aucune femme dans sa vie. Elle était aussi puissante que têtue, et elle avait sorti sa famille du trou profond de la machinerie-Voldemort après la guerre. Il voulait avoir confiance en ce qu'elle discernait chez son Père, en dépit de ses propres mauvais sentiments à propos de toute cette situation.

Mais il n'en était plu s si sûr.

« Je suis certaine que ça finira par s'arranger, assura Pansy.

\- Tu as encore fait trempette dans la potion d'optimisme de ma mère ? » dit-il en la dévisageant d'un air sérieux, mais sa voix était presque taquine, à sa manière.

Elle s'esclaffa, « Tu aurais bien besoin d'une dose, toi aussi. Tu es devenu presque barbant depuis que tu es à la tête de la famille Malefoy. »

Drago repoussa l'envie de la foudroyer du regard.

L'Homme de la Maison.

Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas un titre qu'il aurait voulu avoir à vingt-quatre ans, mais grâce à son père psychotique, le fardeau d'être ' _l'homme de la famille'_ reposait entièrement sur ses épaules. Il était de son devoir de bonifier le nom Malefoy dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, face à tous ceux avec qui il s'associait, avec chaque femme qu'il fréquentait au vu et au su du public, et même à son travail au Ministère.

Narcissa exigeait la présence de Drago à toutes les réceptions publiques auxquelles elle assistait, à tous les bals de charité qu'elle organisait, et à toutes les cérémonies de coupage de ruban, à son grand mécontentement. Il n'avait pas le choix dans l'histoire. Il se devait de faire ce qui était le mieux pour sa famille – enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Peu importait qu'il _exècre_ les fêtes, ou qu'il aurait préféré sauter du haut du plus grand building de Londres plutôt que de passer une autre nuit dans une salle remplie de vieux chnoques à l'esprit étroit. Peu importait qu'il déteste amener sa 'petite-amie du moment' aux fêtes pour que toutes, sans exception, jettent des regards intéressés à tout homme plus riche que lui, même s'il s'agissait d'un vieillard.

Et sa mère qui se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore casé. Drago se renfrogna.

Au moins, il était autorisé à garder son amitié avec Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini publique, ce qui lui permettait de rester assez sain d'esprit pendant les fêtes auxquelles ils allaient ensemble. Même s'ils avaient suivi les vieilles traditions de sangs-purs lorsqu'ils étaient enfants (Pansy plus que Blaise, qui était un frimeur à l'école et sortait avec n'importe qui, tant pis pour le sang), leurs familles ne s'étaient alliées à Voldemort dans aucune des deux guerres. En fait, à cause de leur neutralité, le père de Pansy et la mère de Blaise avaient été assassinés dans une dernière bataille organisée par les Mangemorts survivants environ un mois après la guerre.

Malgré ça, sa Mère essayait sans cesse de lui faire faire la paix avec les héros de guerre, Potter et la Belette.

Il n'y avait pas une seule putain de chance qu'il s'abaisse un jour si bas, à établir une entente de ce type avec ces crétins. Mais pour apaiser sa mère et mettre du sien dans la renaissance du nom Malefoy, Drago était aussi cordial que possible quand il les croisait, ainsi qu'avec la Belette-fille, ou toute autre Belette, d'ailleurs – à son grand désespoir. Elle pouvait être heureuse de ses tentatives de civilité à leur égard car être poli face à eux était à peu près aussi agréable qu'être torturé par un Sortilège Doloris.

Mais bon, il s'en efforçait.

Drago ne voyait pas la Belette ni la Belette-fille très souvent, heureusement, mais il voyait Harry Potter tous les jours au travail ; il avait même eu l'opportunité de collaborer avec l'Auror sur quelques affaires. Le monde sorcier était sacrément chanceux que Drago ait de bonnes capacités de retenue, ou bien il n'aurait pas su rester si poli chaque fois que Potter perdait contrôle face à lui.

Parfois, il avait tellement envie de lui jeter un sort que ça le prenait au cœur, mais il s'en empêchait.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que Drago Malefoy aimait son travail.

A la suite de la guerre, Drago, au départ sous l'insistance de sa mère, était devenu procureur. Il avait complètement détesté ça au début, mais après avoir remporté une affaire difficile sur laquelle il avait travaillé dur, il avait réalisé que c'était sa voie et s'était investi dans le métier. Il sollicitait tous ses talents pour en faire bon usage : étudier les gens et trouver leur point faible, les amener à dévoiler leurs émotions, défendre ses points de vue, et remarquer les plus insignifiants des détails. La justice, trouvait-il, était une chose dans laquelle il excellait et pour laquelle il gagnait à être connu plutôt que celle d'être le fils de Lucius Malefoy et le seul Mangemort qui n'avait jamais tué personne.

Drago Malefoy s'était fait son propre nom et il aimait ça.

Il passait cinq jours par semaine à démonter la défense des accusés, à disputer ses arguments, à exposer les preuves, et à envoyer nombre de Mangemorts capturés (oui, le Ministère était _encore_ à leurs trousses), de meurtriers, de groupes terroristes de sympathisants de Voldemort qui attaquaient les Moldus de sang froid, et d'autres sérieux criminels, droit à Azkaban sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il contrôlait leur destin, le tenait au creux de sa main, et cela lui donnait un sentiment de contrôle ; un contrôle dont il avait l'impression d'avoir été privé toute sa vie.

En près de trois ans et demi, il avait réussi à s'élever au plus haut niveau de respect et de considération de tous les membres du Magenmagot, le Ministre Shaklebolt lui-même inclus. Certes, il restait une minorité qui détestait la famille Malefoy, mais dans l'ensemble, les gens le respectaient, les criminels le craignaient, et les autres procureurs voulaient être à sa place. Drago était fier ; il était finalement le meilleur à quelque chose et il avait enfin le contrôle d'au moins un côté de sa vie.

Enfin, deux côtés. Il avait largué Astoria Greengrass, la dernière d'une longue lignée de petites-amies, issues de familles distinguées et d'excellence, avec qui sa mère l'avait piégé. Il était résolu à ce qu'Astoria soit la dernière d'une grande série de filles belles mais sans cervelle, et Narcissa Malefoy allait devoir garder son nez trop curieux hors de sa vie amoureuse… enfin, ce qu'il en restait, du moins.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Miss Parkinson ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda poliment la lèche-bottes des lingettes.

 _Autre qu'une baguette pour que je puisse Transplaner hors de ce putain de magasin et manger chez moi, non,_ pensa-t-il vivement.

Tandis que Drago secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, Pansy répondit courtoisement, « Non, mais merci à vous d'avoir demandé. »

Il s'assura de cacher son irritation. Plus que tout, il détestait sérieusement que les gens l'appellent Monsieur Malefoy. Cela accélérait les battements de son cœur et le faisait scanner la pièce des yeux à la recherche de son père dérangé, mais bien sûr il n'allait pas lui dire ça, ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme acquiesça et s'éloigna. Pansy s'excusa et partit aider Elaine et sa mère choisir les dernières robes. Elle disparut dans la cabine d'essayage et un lot d'habits fut immédiatement écarté.

Son estomac gronda de nouveau et Drago grimaça, espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu.

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la vendeuse et il fut rassuré de la voir trier des vêtements plus loin.

Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette séance de shopping de l'enfer. « Pansy, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais accélérer un peu et te décider pour de bon », lâcha-t-il en haussant la voix.

Elle n'eut pas l'air perturbée. « Quelques minutes, Drago.

\- Mère, appela-t-il de son siège inconfortable, d'une voix clairement exaspérée.

\- Sois patient, Drago », le pria Narcissa, d'un ton étouffé.

Il ne put empêcher son visage de se tordre en un rictus de mépris. La patience était une chose qu'il ne possédait pas, en particulier quand il _mourait_ de faim.

« Et ne fais pas cette tête non plus. Ça te fait ressembler à ton père. »

Le visage de Drago se ferma.

Il entendit Pansy rigoler.

Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre pendant que son ventre gargouillait un peu plus fort. Il était deux heures. Le son de son estomac indiscret provoqua une nouvelle exaspération. « Pour l'amour de - Mère !

\- Oui ? » Répondit-elle d'un ton doux. La vendeuse lèche-cul raccrochait une robe d'un rose fluo que Pansy avait écartée.

Drago grimaça involontairement à la vue de l'horrible couleur. Ses yeux étaient littéralement brûlés par ce mélange de robes jaunes, rose fuchsia, vert citron, bleu électrique et bleu lavande dont il avait été spectateur.

« Vous avez bientôt fini, toutes ? Je suis affamé. »

Pansy sortit la première, sourire aux lèvres, puis ce fut le tour d'Elaine, au regard soulagé, et enfin, Narcissa apparut, portant une robe couleur mandarine. « Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ? »

Sa colère et son ennui furent oubliés l'espace d'un instant quand il la vit. Pour être honnête, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait l'air jolie, même s'il s'agissait de sa mère. Narcissa Malefoy avait une allure élégante qui ne s'était jamais estompée, pas même avec le temps ni la guerre. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour obtenir son approbation.

La robe mandarine lui donnait l'air plus jeune et plus vive. Quand elle sourit, elle eut même l'air sincèrement heureuse.

Drago savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle n'en parle jamais (les Malefoy n'étaient pas connus pour partager leurs sentiments à propos des sujets désagréables), sa mère s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour la condition de son Père. Drago n'aimait jamais voir sa mère triste. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop son adolescence.

En fait, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, il était resté aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'attrister. Une femme triste n'était pas quelque chose qu'il se sentait de gérer. Mais pour le moment, elle souriait. Elle souriait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et c'était sincère. « Tu es très jolie, Mère. Tu devrais prendre cette robe et venir manger avec moi », sourit-il, et il rajouta en se tournant vers Pansy, qui avait les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude presque autoritaire, « Toi aussi, Pansy, j'imagine. »

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Part**** ** **ie**** ** **2:**** ** **De la torture à son extrême**** ** **.****

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle continuait de venir là samedi après samedi. L'endroit était un bourbier brûlant et étouffant de mauvais souvenirs et de nostalgie, coincé dans les rues pavées, et être là donnait toujours la boule au ventre à Hermione ; une qu'elle attribuait à des crampes de faim, mais c'était, là encore, un mensonge.

Après la guerre cinq ans auparavant, le Chemin de Traverse avait rapidement été restauré à l'image de sa splendeur et son attrait d'antan, et était maintenant a priori plus beau que jamais. Elle n'avait pas assisté à la période de reconstruction, mais en avait entendu parler. Le Chemin de Traverse était un peu devenu une sorte de ville fantôme pendant leurs sixième et prétendue septième années. Les rues s'étaient retrouvées littéralement submergées de sorciers et sorcières nés-Moldus persécutés par le nouveau système mis en place sous le règne de Voldemort, règne de pouvoir, d'horreur, et de destruction.

Ça n'avait pas été de bons moments, mais ils avaient leur place dans le passé.

Elle espérait intimement que cette histoire ne se répète jamais, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment été une utopique, aussi elle respectait l'équilibre existant entre le bien et le mal. S'il y avait bien une leçon que Maugrey Fol-Oeil lui avait apprise et qui était gravée en elle, c'était qu'il y avait des dangers qui guettaient à n'importe quel coin de rue ; elle se devait de maintenir constamment sa vigilance. Hermione se demandait souvent ce qui avait pu arriver à son œil, mais elle secoua rapidement la tête pour ne plus y penser. Elle sortit du Chaudron Baveur et laissa la brise estivale caresser son visage et faire voleter ses cheveux.

C'était la mi-août et Hermione savait d'avance ce que cela voulait dire. C'était ce moment de l'année. Les courses scolaires avaient déjà commencé pour les sorciers et sorcières prévoyants qui avaient hâte que les vacances d'été se finissent et que les cours reprennent. Les élèves les plus réticents feraient sûrement leur shopping la semaine suivante en panique totale. Hermione prit note mentalement d'éviter le Chemin de Traverse cette semaine-là. Elle fut assaillie de souvenirs qui lui rappelèrent un temps où elle ne faisait qu'attendre impatiemment que Septembre arrive.

Des dizaines d'images du passé défilèrent dans son esprit à toute allure. Courir après Pattenrond dans la Ménagerie Magique. Harry. Les critiques de Parvati et Lavande. Voir Malefoy dans des magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Poudlard. Ginny. L'altercation entre Monsieur Weasley et Lucius Malefoy à Fleury et Bott. Ron. Acheter sa première baguette chez Ollivander. Dean et Seamus. Acheter des plumes, de l'encre, et des parchemins. Fred et George. Traîner ses parents dans les- non.

Elle _devait_ arrêter de se faire ça.

Hermione, étourdie et le cœur douloureusement serré, réprima vivement ces souvenirs avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop durs à supporter. Des réminiscences comme celles-là ne lui avaient jamais fait de bien, de toute façon. Elle se serait sûrement déjà jeté un sort d'Oubliettes depuis longtemps si elle avait pu le faire sans devoir perdre tous ses souvenirs. Elle secoua la tête, tapota les briques de sa baguette, et observa l'arche s'ouvrir.

Hermione s'éventa de la main. Même avec le petit vent soufflant, c'était un jour accablant de chaleur.

Londres, et le reste du monde, semblait traverser une vague de chaleur. A l'évidence, ça n'avait pas découragé le moins du monde les magasins ni les clients.

Elle fut accueillie par des rues pavées incroyablement pleines à craquer, des boutiques débordant d'activité, des sorciers et sorcières bavardant, de joyeux enfants courant de magasin en magasin, des jeunes suppliant leurs parents pour des friandises et animaux de compagnie, des vendeurs essayant de faire du profit avec des articles choisis au hasard et souvent d'occasion, et tout le reste, c'est-à-dire les sons, les odeurs, les couleurs, et les émotions qui se mêlaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était censé être réconfortant et familier, mais ça ne l'était pas – plus.

Et vinrent les crépitements des appareils photos, chose qu'elle essaya désespérément d'ignorer. Elle fonça dans quelques personnes inconnues en marchant tête baissée vers son restaurant, marmonnant des excuses en serrant fermement son livre contre sa poitrine. Hermione ne releva la tête que trois fois pour calculer la distance restant jusque sa destination. Ce fut dur, mais elle ignora tous les regards posés sur elle, les clics des photos prises à son insu, et son nom murmuré plus d'une fois.

 _« Est-ce que c'est Hermione Granger ? Elle est revenue en Angleterre ? »_ 'murmura' quelqu'un.

Politesse n'était clairement pas son deuxième prénom. Des ogres lâchés dans une forêt auraient fait moins de bruit.

 _« Hermione Granger ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était de retour. Tu crois que ce qu'on dit est vrai ? »_

Bien qu'elle essaye de le cacher, elle se crispa à la mention de son nom… et des rumeurs surprises par hasard.

 _« Incroyable, c'est vraiment elle. Elle a l'air différente. »_ souffla une autre voix de femme, encore une fois pas si discrètement.

Le célèbre « cerveau à l'origine de la réussite du Trio d'Or » était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Certains considéraient apparemment que cela méritait d'en faire la une, d'en chuchoter, et d'en prendre des photos.

Hermione pressa le pas pour arriver au restaurant, se maudissant de n'avoir pas Transplané directement à l'intérieur comme elle avait l'habitude de faire pour éviter les regards, les photos, et les échos mordants des sorcières.

« Hermione Granger ? C'est bien toi ? » demanda une voix familière et enthousiaste à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle stoppa net sa foulée, leva les yeux, afficha rapidement un léger sourire et amorça un mouvement vers Hannah Abbott qui s'avançait vers elle.

Les vieilles amies échangèrent une accolade polie mais aimable avant qu'Hannah ne commence à lui raconter les cinq dernières années de sa vie. Elle s'était mariée avec Terry Boot l'année après la fin de la guerre. Elle montra fièrement sa bague de mariage dorée. Hermione lui dit qu'elle avait vécu à Venise, en Italie, mais Hannah était déjà au courant de son départ brutal.

« Ça a fait la une du journal, lui apprit-elle. Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi. »

Hannah laissait fortement sous-entendre qu'elle voulait _toujours_ savoir, donc Hermione lui fournit une réponse – un mensonge, bien sûr – et espéra qu'il satisferait sa curiosité. « J'avais besoin de changer de paysage après la bataille. Venise semblait être l'endroit parfait où aller pour trouver enfin un peu de paix et de calme. Je savais que si je ne partais pas tout de suite, je ne partirais jamais. »

Quand elle sourit et dit qu'elle comprenait, Hermione soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

« Donc, Hermione, depuis quand es-tu revenue ?

\- Environ sept mois. »

Hannah eut l'air interloquée. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Aussi longtemps ? Tu aurais dû écrire ou quelque chose. »

Un autre mensonge lui glissa des lèvres. « Mon nouveau job me garde tout le temps occupée. » Faire partie des plus éminents briseurs de maléfices en Europe, ajouté au fait de travailler pour une compagnie privée, nommée avec grande pertinence Les Briseurs de Maléfice, offrait à Hermione le luxe de travailler trois jours par semaine. Bien que l'argent lui importe peu, elle ne pouvait se plaindre ; elle gagnait plus en trois jours que la plupart gagnait en un mois.

La vérité sur le pourquoi elle ne laissait pas le monde savoir qu'elle était de retour était qu'elle voulait faire profil bas pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée dans sa nouvelle maison et sa nouvelle vie. Et puis, Hermione ne voulait pas que ses vieux amis passent la voir pour discuter des cinq dernières années. C'était une période qu'elle voulait garder privée.

« Tu fais quoi, toi ? Demanda poliment Hermione.

\- Je gère une crèche pour enfants sorciers. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire, jusqu'au jour où j'aurai mes propres enfants. »

Hermione maintint un sourire en place, même s'il s'était un peu terni. « C'est génial, Hannah. On dirait que tu as tout pour toi. » Elle espéra que ses mots n'étaient pas sortis aussi rudement qu'ils l'avaient semblé dans sa tête.

Bien sûr, la modeste Hannah vint rapidement à sa rescousse. « Oh, non. Tout n'est pas parfait, mais c'est la vie, pas vrai ? »

Elle ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

Hannah entama les redoutés _« souviens-toi quand »._

Pendant le premier souvenir à propos de l'A.D., Hermione se tint simplement là et empêcha son sourire de tomber.

Pendant le deuxième, elle continua de sourire car c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se retenir de crier. Elle _détestait_ parler des vieux souvenirs encore plus que de discuter du rôle qu'elle avait eu pendant la guerre. Merlin, ça avait été une année éprouvante pour tout le monde, surtout pour Harry – non, elle n'allait pas s'enfoncer dans le passé. Pas maintenant.

« Oh ! Merlin ! Il est presque deux heures, regarde ! Je dois voir Susan à la boutique de l'apothicaire. C'était vraiment sympa de se revoir, Hermione. Envoie-moi un hibou un de ces quatre, d'accord ? » Hannah la serra brièvement dans ses bras, ce qui fut sûrement immortalisé par les caméras, et marcha vivement en direction de la boutique.

Pendant une minute entière, Hermione resta plantée là, soulagée que la conversation ait pris fin. Parler avait été plus dur que de prendre la décision de rentrer en Angleterre, mais elle regagna tant bien que mal son sang-froid et reprit sa route d'un pas vif en direction du restaurant. L'hôtesse d'accueil était une fille de seize ans nommée Charlotte. « C'est un peu survolté, ici, dit-elle en offrant un sourire éclatant à Hermione. Je vais voir pour vous placer rapidement. »

Charlotte était à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, mais travaillait au restaurant l'été pour gagner assez d'argent et ne pas avoir à en emprunter à ses parents pour les affaires d'école et pour en profiter dans l'année. L'adolescente était l'aînée d'une fratrie de six et ses parents étaient pauvres. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à donner de pourboire à l'hôtesse, Hermione lui donnait toujours un petit sac rempli d'environ vingt gallions tous les samedis – juste pour lui donner un coup de main.

Appelez ça se donner bonne conscience, ou n'importe, mais Hermione se sentait mieux de la dépanner.

« Ça vous va, Miss Granger ? Demanda Charlotte d'un ton curieux.

\- Aucun souci, du tout, prends ton temps, je n'ai pas rendez-vous, » répondit-elle en révélant un doux sourire à la jeune fille, qui le lui rendit avant de se ruer pour aider une des serveuses qui essayait de gérer un groupe important de personnes.

Sans hésiter, Hermione prit le seul siège libre, avec en tête qu'elle allait pouvoir lire.

« C'est pas vrai ! Hermione Granger ! » Elle grimaça presque en entendant cette voix, mais tourna lentement la tête.

Lavande Brown – avec un bébé.

Ses sourcils se relevèrent jusqu'au plafond sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Lavande était du genre maternelle ; en fait elle était sûre que la sorcière avait été une anti-enfant. Mais, à l'évidence, les événements avait changé son opinion sur le sujet – ou bien elle était toujours aussi irréfléchie qu'à Poudlard.

Pour l'instant elle avait réussi coup sur coup à voir des anciennes camarades qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Qui encore ? Drago Malefoy ?

« Hey, sourit faiblement Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Super ! Seamus et moi nous sommes mariés l'an dernier et voilà notre fils, Chase. Il a six mois. »

Le bébé, surnommé 'Chubby Chase' *, n'avait pas l'air content du tout. En fait, il avait même l'air plutôt triste.

Hermione compatit.

De sombres pensées affluèrent à son esprit à toute vitesse. C'était comme si toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues à l'école s'étaient mariées et installées confortablement dans leur petite vie, et même ceux dont ce n'était pas le cas semblaient quand même plus heureux qu'elle. Un sentiment d'effroi la traversa ; le même qui la submergeait longtemps auparavant quand elle rêvait qu'elle ratait le train pour Poudlard.

Elle se sentait condamnée.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione ne put ignorer la jalousie et la tristesse qui montèrent dans son ventre en voyant la mère et son fils. Elle eut l'impression d'être coincée, à devoir attendre que son propre train ne passe. Même après que cinq années soient passées, Hermione avait l'impression d'être la même fille que celle qu'elle était à dix-huit ans.

Maintenant, elle était bloquée, attendant de sa vie qu'elle ne commence, pendant que tout le monde avait grandi et lui était passé devant.

La seule et unique pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : _Quand est-ce que tout a foiré ?_

Mais elle savait quand, évidemment qu'elle le savait. Hermione connaissait la date et l'heure à laquelle tout s'était effondré. Le dix septembre. Elle n'était pas sortie de son lit ce matin-là en sachant que ce serait le dernier jour de sa vie telle qu'elle la connaissait, son dernier jour avec ses amis, ou le début de son dernier jour avec Ron. Mais ça l'avait été. Peut-être que si elle était restée, elle aurait eu la vie qu'elle voulait, les enfants dont elle rêvait, ou même le bien-être auquel elle aspirait, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de penser à ça.

Non. Y penser était de la torture à son extrême.

« Alors et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Lavande.

\- J'ai travaillé. Tu sais comment je suis, dit Hermione en parvenant à sourire en dépit de son ardent désir de froncer les sourcils.

\- Évidemment, » répondit-elle avec un petit rire, mais Hermione savait la vérité. Lavande ne connaissait rien d'elle excepté les stéréotypes qu'elle avait endurés à l'école. Malgré tout, elle poursuivit : « Donc, depuis quand es-tu revenue ici ?

\- Sept mois. Le travail m'a tenue très occupée. »

Mentir, réalisa-t-elle, était toujours plus facile quand elle n'avait strictement rien à faire de son interlocuteur ou de ce qu'il en pensait.

Bien sûr, Lavande décida qu'elle allait reprendre la même forme de torture qu'Hannah et initia un deuxième round du sujet redouté des _« souviens-toi quand »_.

Hermione eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration.

«Tu te rappelles quand Neville a jeté son premier Stupéfix... »

Pendant ce troisième souvenir de l'A.D. du jour, Hermione rit, mais ça sonna creux à ses propres oreilles, car pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, elle avait sérieusement l'impression d'échanger des souvenirs avec une étrangère dont elle n'avait rien en commun. En dehors du fait d'avoir été une camarade de chambre, membre de Gryffondor, camarade de classe, membre de l'A.D., participante à la bataille finale, et d'avoir passé quelques mois avec sa langue dans la gorge de Ron en sixième année ; Hermione et Lavande n'étaient pas assez proches pour avoir une telle discussion sur le passé et les moments sympas. Lavande avait même _maudit_ Hermione pendant un certain temps, après qu'elle et Ron aient rompu.

C'était une impression bizarre de revivre des événements du passé avec elle. Bizarre, comme un goût étrange et amer sur la langue.

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai essayé de lancer un Patronus... »

Pendant ce quatrième souvenir de l'A.D. du jour (un souvenir dont elle n'avait aucune image en mémoire), Hermione prit part à l'échange car elle ne savait plus si son passé à Poudlard était réel ou un doux rêve. Pendant un instant, elle ne voulut pas connaître la réponse.

Chase commença à gémir avec toute la force de ses petits poumons. Hermione tressaillit d'abord en entendant ses pleurs de douleur. Lavande se focalisa sur lui et parvint à le calmer, montrant par là-même ses compétences maternelles certes maladroites. Hermione essaya, mais ne réussit pas à détourner les yeux du bébé une fois qu'il fut calme de nouveau, bavant sur sa main. C'était une petite chose joufflue avec quelques rares cheveux bruns et des yeux marron ; il était adorable. Chase ressemblait à sa mère, même en faisant la moue, mais elle pouvait quand même voir un peu de Seamus en lui, aussi. Lavande fit trotter le garçon sur son genou, essayant, en vain, de lui faire retrouver le sourire et le faire rire.

Après quelques instants, elle se tourna vers Hermione, l'air perdue. « Il est de très mauvaise humeur depuis une semaine, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Avec un léger haussement d'épaules, Hermione lui dit : « Les enfants de son âge rouspètent pour un oui ou pour un non ; soit ils ont faim, soit ils sont fatigués, ou bien les dents ; peut-être que Chase fait ses dents. »

Lavande eut l'air pensive tandis qu'elle envisageait cette idée, et sourit. « Ça expliquerait qu'il se bave sur les mains et qu'il râle tout le temps. Hermione, se pourrait-il que tu saches _vraiment_ tout ? »

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules, fatiguée par la conversation. « Bien sûr que non. C'est juste-

\- Miss Granger, » interrompit Charlotte en approchant de la jeune femme assise, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Hermione essaya de ne pas se précipiter vers elle en entendant son nom. « Votre table est prête. Suivez-moi. Madame Finnigan, votre table aussi est propre, je reviens très vite pour vous y amener. »

Lavande hocha la tête en souriant.

« Merci. » Hermione espéra qu'on ne voyait pas à quel point elle était soulagée de s'éloigner de son ancienne camarade.

Après un signe de main à Lavande et Chase et quelques promesses stériles de garder contact, elle suivit la jeune fille.

Charlotte semblait toujours plongée dans des pensées préoccupantes, ce qui créait une ride entre ses yeux, et d'autres sur son front. Hermione prit la main de la fille pensive et y glissa un petit sac de gallions. « Tu ne devrais pas tant plisser le visage, Charlotte, tu es trop jeune et jolie pour te faire des rides si tôt dans la vie. »

Elle sourit et glissa le sac dans sa poche, lâchant un petit rire, « Ma mère me dit ça tout le temps. Je le fais depuis que je suis petite. »

Même avant qu'Hermione n'ait commencé ses dons de petits paquets de gallions, Charlotte s'était toujours assurée que sa table au bout de la première rangée reste libre pour elle chaque samedi toujours aux environs de la même heure. Elle allait vraiment lui manquer quand elle retournerait à Beauxbâtons le mercredi suivant.

La position de sa table était parfaite ; dans un coin, plutôt isolée, contre la fenêtre. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour échapper aux regards constamment posés sur elle sur le Chemin de Traverse. A ce moment de la journée, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, un tout petit peu plus bas que son apogée, et il déversait ses rayons sur sa table par la grande fenêtre, la tenant confortablement au chaud pendant qu'elle mangeait et lisait.

« Prête pour la reprise ? Demanda Hermione en posant son livre sur la table propre.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai acheté tous mes bouquins hier, répondit Charlotte et elle se mordit la lèvre un instant avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et d'ajouter : je voudrais juste te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cet été ; tout ton soutien, ta gentillesse, et tes conseils. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Tu es vraiment très différente de ce que les rumeurs disent de toi. »

Hermione ne sut pas si elle devait sourire ou froncer les sourcils à la dernière phrase, mais elle sauva l'honneur. « De rien.

\- Écris-moi à l'école, d'accord ? » Ses yeux brillèrent d'espoir.

« Bien sûr, oui, mais tu devras m'écrire en premier pour me faire savoir que tu es bien installée. »

Charlotte sourit, hocha la tête, et agita la main.

Quand Hermione s'assit à sa table, elle commanda un verre de vin blanc et une part de quiche qu'elle ne finirait jamais. Quand son serveur repartit, elle relâcha un petit soupir et étudia les environs du restaurant débordant d'activité. C'était bruyant, mais Hermione avait la capacité mystérieuse de s'épanouir en plein chaos. Ça gardait son esprit clair et évitait à ses pensées de s'égarer là où elle ne le voulait pas.

L'horreur du rush du déjeuner assaillait le café et les serveuses semblaient à peu près autant exténuées qu'Hermione, mais elles, au moins, faisaient en sorte de garder le sourire. Hermione avait échoué dans cette mission à peine s'était-elle assise parce que, à cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était pleurer. Mais elle refusait de laisser couler les larmes. Pas en public. Pas quand elle était aussi vulnérable. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant ravaler encore un peu ses larmes. Des flash de souvenirs se déversèrent dans son esprit : une dispute… des cris… un gémissement… un grognement… un éclat de rire… des mains… des billes vertes. Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et elle se pinça l'arête du nez dans un dernier énorme effort pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Après s'être complètement calmée, elle ouvrit son roman pile à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée et ses yeux tombèrent sur la vieille photo qu'elle utilisait comme marque-page.

Le désir impossible qu'elle ressentit dans la poitrine faillit faire exploser ce qui lui restait de retenue, tandis que ses doigts lissaient délicatement les coins abîmés comme si c'était une matière de papier très fragile. Ce n'était pas la seule qu'elle avait, mais c'était la dernière. Les larmes étaient prêtes à revenir alors qu'elle fixait la photo. Elle ne connaissait même pas l'identité de l'homme qui l'avait prise ni quel jour c'était exactement, mais c'était l'une des dernières fois où elle se souvenait avoir été vraiment heureuse. Quelques semaines après, son cœur s'était desséché et était mort. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle redeviendrait un jour la même.

Quand les bords de la photo furent plats, ses doigts effleurèrent doucement l'image et elle ferma les yeux en se souvenant de ce jour.

 _Hermione sourit et changea de pied d'appui en disant dans un parfait Italien: « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, monsieur, pourriez-vous prendre une photo s'il vous plaît ? »_

 _Les yeux de l'Italien se baissèrent avant de remonter et il dit avec un grand sourire, « Pas de souci, m'dame, j'en serais honoré._

 _\- Merci. »_

Elle retourna la photo contre la table et reprit la lecture de son roman, qui parlait d'une femme s'étant perdue sur le chemin de la vie.

* * *

 ***** **j'ai gardé Chubby Chase parce que Chase Joufflu ou Chase Potelé, ça ne faisait vraiment pas honneur au Chubby !**

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Tout personnage publiquement reconnaissable, décor, etc... est la propriété de JK Rowling.

 **Note du traducteur** : j'ai eu pas mal de visites sur le prologue, ça m'a étonné car il était vraiment court ! Du coup, j'espère que j'aurai quelques avis après ce premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/traduction !

Passez une bonne fin de mois de novembre, et une agréable entrée dans le mois de Noël :)

Je posterai sûrement après la mi-décembre car j'ai mes examens dans 2 semaines.

little-Sniks


	3. 2 Le croisement de vies

**_**Chapitre Deux : Le Croisement de Vies Parallèles**_**

 ** **Partie 1 : Les avantages des héros.****

Dire que le restaurant était un peu bondé aurait été un euphémisme.

Il était bruyant et plein à craquer, presque au maximum de sa capacité. Drago ne parvenait pas à dissocier les voix les unes des autres ; elles se mêlaient toutes dans ses oreilles, envahissant ses propres pensées, et le rendant incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Des serveuses à bout de nerfs allaient de table en table, prenant les commandes, distribuant nourriture et boissons et trimbalant même des chariots de desserts ; toutes souriaient et maintenaient une attitude professionnelle, mais on sentait qu'elles étaient mortes de fatigue. Même la jeune hôtesse d'accueil semblait stressée par la masse de clients présents dans le restaurant. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés, formant des petits plis sur son front. Drago fut presque tenté de lui dire que des rides sur quelqu'un d'aussi joli était fort peu convenant, mais il ne le fit pas. Ça ne serait pas sorti de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu ; rude plutôt que suave. En plus, elle avait l'air vraiment jeune, peut-être seize ou dix-sept ans.

Clairement trop jeune pour la séduire.

Drago était agité. Pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été installés immédiatement, mais parce qu'il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur ce crétin pédant, Percy Weasley, qui attendait patiemment ses propres invités. Dès qu'elle avait aperçu le rouquin, Narcissa avait jeté un regard sévère en direction de Drago avant que le rictus de mépris n'ait le temps de se former sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Pansy fit la sortie la plus rapide qu'il eût jamais vue ; elle ricana à l'expression qu'il arborait, s'excusa, et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

C'était déjà assez déplaisant pour Drago d'être forcé à endurer sa présence tous les jours au Ministère et de travailler avec lui de temps à autre, mais Percy Weasley s'immisçant dans son week-end avec une tentative pathétique d'attirer sa mère par une explication pénible et interminable, bourrée de détails complexes et abrutissants à propos de son travail en tant que sous-secrétaire du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale… _ça_ , c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Le plus intéressant étant que nous travaillons avec les communautés sorcières du monde entier. »

Bla, bla, bla. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de Percy Weasley était un trop-plein de conneries.

Quand son estomac gronda de nouveau, Drago grimaça et souhaita qu'ils passent à la foutue vitesse supérieure. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait endurer du Percy Weasley qu'à un certain point, l'estomac vide, et il atteignait rapidement sa limite.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de sa mère. « Oh, Percy. Ça a l'air _tellement_ intéressant. » Elle avait l'air sincèrement intéressée, mais Drago la connaissait mieux que ça. Elle était une fille de Serpentard. Tout était sujet à ambition, ingéniosité, tromperie, et statut social. Drago savait que sa mère se foutait royalement du travail de Percy. Elle se foutait déjà tellement du _sien_. La seule fois où il lui avait raconté sa journée, elle lui avait offert un hochement de tête ennuyé et lui avait dit d'un ton désintéressé : « _Oui, mon chéri, c'est merveilleux_ », et l'avait ensuite fait taire afin de pouvoir lire en silence l'article de Sorcière-Hebdo parlant de sa fête.

Sa mère voulait juste que _quelqu'un_ les voie discuter et l'extrapole en répandant la nouvelle que les Weasley et les Malefoy se fréquentaient, surmontaient le passé, avaient tourné la page – on connaissait la musique. Drago reconnaissait son jeu, et il était vraiment brillant. Être sympathique avec les Weasley était une conduite avantageuse dont ils récolteraient les fruits dans un futur proche ou un peu plus lointain, et qui ferait avancer la carrière de Drago ; s'il décidait un jour qu'il aimait la politique et présentait sa candidature au Ministère. De toute façon, la probabilité que les deux familles deviennent _réellement_ amies était proche de zéro, peu importe à quel point on se montrait optimiste à ce sujet.

Les Weasley étaient sortis de la seconde guerre en héros, pas les Malefoy. C'était d'une logique plutôt simple, en fait. Chevaucher les avantages des héros pour atteindre ses propres objectifs.

Elle chevauchait Percy comme un foutu âne chaque fois qu'elle le croisait depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était, après tout, le Weasley le plus accessible et ambitieux. N'empêche que ça ne rendait pas Drago moins irrité de l'irruption de Percy, mais il comprenait les intentions derrière tout ça. Globalement, il était fatigué des faux-semblant auxquels il était forcé de se livrer, et aurait tué pour une occasion de se moquer ouvertement de ce crétin, juste une. Mais à l'évidence, le destin et sa mère ne lui permettraient jamais de passer une foutue journée sans voir un maudit _Weasley_. Drago aurait pu s'immiscer dans la conversation, mais il n'en était pas _à ce point_ désespérément en manque de distraction. Enfin, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se montrer si méchant. Après tout, Percy était le moins exaspérant du clan Weasley – d'après lui du moins.

Franchement, il préférait se prendre le crétin pédant plutôt que son salaud de Belette-frère sans hésiter une seule putain de-

« Hé ! Percy ! »

Dire que Drago se tendit aurait été un euphémisme, il bondit presque en arrière. Non. Ce n'était _pas_ en train d'arriver.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, et dut se faire fortement violence pour s'empêcher d'afficher son mépris quand il vit Weasley, Potter, et Weasley-fille entrer dans le restaurant, habillés façon Moldue. Les deux derniers se tenaient la main et Drago se mordit la langue pour retenir le commentaire cinglant qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Cela lui prit environ une seconde pour calmer ses traits tendus, se relaxer, et présenter un air placide et détaché – en tout bon Malefoy.

Il était mature et avait dépassé le stade des rivalités gamines. Oui, il l'avait _dépassé_.

Weasley, qui avait parlé, gratifia son frère aîné d'un stupide mouvement de main, avant de demander « Comment ça va ?

\- Plutôt bien. » Les yeux de Percy allèrent de son frère à Narcissa. « Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez tous de Madame Malefoy. »

Les trois acquiescèrent lentement, Potter sourit même. Bien sûr qu'ils la connaissaient. Après tout, elle était celle qui avait menti à Voldemort quand il avait demandé si Potter était toujours vivant après l'avoir touché avec le sortilège de la mort. Narcissa avait sauvé la vie de Potter ; c'était la seule chose qui lui avait évité Azkaban. Le mensonge de Drago au Manoir, son âge, sa situation, et son comportement pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, l'avaient sauvé _lui_. Narcissa salua avec chaleur les trois, poliment, comme toujours. « C'est fabuleux de vous revoir. »

Drago n'était pas du tout ravi, tandis qu'elle leur serrait chacun la main.

 _Et pourquoi ne pas te mettre à genoux et leur lécher les bottes devant tout le monde, ce serait plus efficace_ , pensa-t-il sarcastiquement en se levant de son siège, essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher le coin de sa lèvre de s'étirer… et que ça ne finisse en un ricanement moqueur.

Percy continuait de discuter de détails concernant son travail au Ministère avec Narcissa, laissant son frère et ses deux amis fixer Drago. Et Merlin ce qu'ils pouvaient le regarder fixement – enfin ; en tout cas la Belette-fille le faisait, clignant des yeux grand ouverts. C'était comme si elle était dans une sorte de transe. Drago verrouilla son regard dans le sien et eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il vit ses joues prendre une teinte particulièrement rosée. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, espérant stopper le rougissement dû à sa présence. Potter le considérait avec une pointe d'agacement, mais il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses yeux. Weasley avait un regard ouvertement et méchamment furieux, comme un chien galeux et enragé grondant sur quelqu'un. Drago s'attendait presque à voir de la mousse lui sortir des coins de la bouche. Indéniablement féroce, celui-là.

« Malefoy, le salua froidement Potter.

\- Potter, Weasley, et… » Ses yeux louchèrent sur la main gauche de Ginny dépourvue de bague. « Weasley » dit-il d'une voix traînante et désintéressée, plongeant les mains dans les poches et regardant ailleurs comme s'ils ne méritaient pas qu'il leur accorde plus de temps – et ils ne le méritaient d'ailleurs pas.

Quelques sinistres minutes s'écoulèrent.

Ils ne voulaient pas lui parler et Drago ne voulait certainement pas gaspiller sa précieuse salive pour eux. C'est pourquoi ils se tenaient là, debout, en silence. Potter souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille de la Belette-fille qui sourit. La Belette le fixait toujours aussi furieusement. Pas encore de mousse. Tellement décevant.

« Tu fais quoi ici, Malefoy ? » demanda Potter avec à peine une once de politesse dans la voix.

Drago le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu débile. « Tu viens _vraiment_ de me poser cette stupide question ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules. « Je faisais juste la conversation.

\- Lamentablement » conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce ne fut que silence jusqu'à ce que la Belette-fille parle : « Sinon, Malefoy, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais rompu avec Astoria. »

 _J'aurais parié que tu le savais_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin, la reluquant d'un coup d'œil désinvolte. Elle était jolie, pour une Weasley. Elle portait une robe d'été à fleurs blanches et des sandales. « En effet, répondit Drago indifféremment.

\- Tu as l'air de t'en remettre plutôt bien », commenta Potter dans un grognement. La Belette-fille regarda sévèrement son petit-ami.

« Comme si ça t'intéressait, répondit-il lentement, roulant des yeux et secouant la main.

\- Ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas, finit finalement par dire Weasley d'une voix clairement haineuse et méprisante, c'est pourquoi les sorcières perdent leur temps avec un con comme _toi_. Tu n'es rien qu'un horrible, décoloré, mauvais, petit… con de fouine.

\- Et on en revient aux insultes, dit Drago avec un bâillement d'ennui, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les lisser. J'osais penser que cinq _années_ t'auraient fait mûrir, mais hélas, j'avais tort. » Honnêtement, il voulait juste qu'ils fichent le camp ; il avait mal à la tête à force de parler à ces trois idiots. Il se massa les tempes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Et où était Pansy, bordel ? Cette gonzesse l'avait juste planté là, seul, avec Potter et ses sbires ; il voulait l'étrangler – elle ou n'importe qui.

La Belette dit d'un air renfrogné : « Un problème, Malefoy ? »

Drago en avait vu assez de ce crétin roux pour la journée. « Maintenant que tu en parles, oui, j'ai un problème, Weasley. Ta stupidité envahissante me donne un terrible mal de crâne donc, si tu pouvais gentiment fermer ton fichu clapet, peut-être que je pourrais récupérer les quelques points d'intelligence que j'ai perdu quand tu as ouvert ta put– bouche. »

Potter et la Belette-fille eurent l'air décontenancés, mais la Belette, elle, était furieuse. Son visage prenait une plaisante teinte rouge tomate.

« Tu- »

Drago le coupa d'un ton mordant : « Putain mais où est _Granger_ quand on a besoin d'elle ? Si je dois me faire insulter, je préfère encore que ce soit par quelqu'un qui possède un plus large vocabulaire que moi. Quelqu'un qui n'utilise pas les mêmes éternelles insultes de 'fouine' et 'con'. Non mais, sérieusement, tu te fais transformer une fois en fouine et _personne_ ne te laisse l'oublier. »

Il nota avec grand intérêt que la Belette-fille s'était raidie au point qu'elle avait l'air ligotée de haut en bas. Les yeux de Potter s'étaient assombris de colère, et la Belette semblait sur le point d'avoir une attaque… tout ça à la seule mention du nom de Granger. Hmm. Intéressant. Très intéressant, même. Peut-être que les rumeurs qui couraient les rues n'étaient pas aussi éloignées de la vérité qu'il l'avait pensé.

Les gros titres surgirent dans son esprit.

 _Une héroïne de guerre fait ses valises et quitte Londres, direction Venise._

 _Est-ce la fin du 'Trio d'Or' ?_

 _Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley : « C'est fini. »_

 _Le mystère règne autour du départ soudain du 'Cerveau du Trio d'Or'._

 _Les membres restants du 'Trio d'Or' refusent de parler d'Hermione Granger en interview._

 _A quel endroit du monde se trouve Hermione Granger ?_

Drago commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler de Granger une nouvelle fois, juste pour voir leur réaction et capter ce qu'ils auraient pu dire, mais Pansy Parkinson contraria ses plans en les honorant de sa présence. « Désolé de vous avoir abandonnés, je suis tombée sur une lectrice bavarde qui avait décidé qu'elle voulait - » La voix de la sorcière s'éteignit quand elle remarqua les deux Weasley et Potter aux côtés de Drago. Le sourire qui fendit son visage fut tendu et forcé, mais il était le seul à le savoir car il la connaissait… et ses expressions faciales n'avaient pas de prix. Celle qu'elle arborait présentement disait 'putain de bordel de merde', mais de ses lèvres sortit un nonchalant : « Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, et Ginny Weasley, c'est un plaisir de tous vous revoir. »

C'était évidemment un mensonge.

Comme une chienne en chaleur, la Belette-fille lâcha la main de son petit-ami et saisit avec force celle de Pansy ; à son grand amusement à lui, à son dégoût flagrant à elle.

Pansy _détestait_ être touchée et elle essaya de retirer sa main, sans succès.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama la plus jeune sorcière avec exaltation en secouant sa main. Heureusement pour eux, elle s'était gardée de pousser un cri perçant. « Pansy ! C'est juste _génial_ de te revoir ! Je disais justement à Harry comme j'aurais aimé te voir sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, et te voilà, dans le même restaurant que moi ! C'est le destin ! »

Les hommes regardaient en silence – et avec délice, dans le cas de Drago – Ginny Weasley se rabaisser au niveau de la pire lèche-cul d'Europe.

« ...le dernier thème du magasine était juste phénoménal. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à faire ça... »

Ce n'était pas un grand secret que la plus jeune des Weasley était une apprentie photographe de mode qui voyait en Pansy Parkinson seulement un moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

« …les couleurs que porte la top-modèle à la page 145 sont juste divines. Les tons de bleu sont magnifiques. Tu as l'œil pour la mode, on te l'a déjà dit ? »

Si Pansy avait serré les dents rien qu'un peu plus pour maintenir son sourire, elles auraient volé en éclats. « En permanence. »

Chaque fois que la Belette-fille était interviewée, elle s'emballait vulgairement à propos de son rêve de travailler comme photographe pour le magasine et d'à quel point elle espérait obtenir une place dans l'année. Cela manquait pas mal de tact de sa part de s'attendre à ce qu'on lui donne le job simplement pour qui elle était plutôt que pour son talent, mais Drago s'imagina que le tact ne faisait pas partie des caractéristiques notoires des Weasley ; pas vu la manière dont la Belette le regardait avec un mépris non caché.

Ce bâtard galeux, difforme, roux, idiot, immature.

« … Je jure que je ne suis pas dans la fausse flatterie quand je dis que tu es probablement la meilleure rédactrice que le magasine ait eu depuis des _années_ _._ Je dois bien avoir raison, après tout, je suis une fan depuis l'enfance. Merlin, je rêve d'y travailler depuis que je peux tenir un appareil photo. »

Et puis, elle harcelait presque Pansy depuis plus de deux ans pour la place, lui envoyait des échantillons de son travail et faisait miroiter les recommandations de son employeur actuel (elle travaillait comme photographe de mariages), et l'abordait de toutes les manières possibles depuis la promotion de Pansy au rang de rédactrice en chef il y avait quasiment trois ans de ça.

« Vous cherchez un photographe, même pour une durée limitée ? Je - »

Détachée et diplomatique, Pansy l'interrompit. « Pas pour le moment, mais je te laisserai savoir quand et si on cherche quelqu'un pour occuper la place. » Elle tapota l'épaule de la fille avec sa main libre. Bien entendu Drago décela un petit, à peine visible, rictus, qui se dessina sur ses jolis traits, et il lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas un secret que Pansy détestait la sorcière rousse, avec une passion ardente et désinhibée, et qu'elle pouvait difficilement se tenir en sa présence trop longtemps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni ne le demandait. Il n'avait pas l'énergie d'assister à un coup de gueule dans une langue portugaise bouillonnante qu'elle avait acquise après avoir passé quelques mois sur l'île de Madeira. Madeira était la Mecque de la mode pour le monde sorcier, ou quelque chose comme ça, d'après elle.

« Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas celle qui embauche... » lui rappela-t-elle tout en essayant d'extirper sa main de celle de la Belette-fille.

Pour l'instant, c'était sans succès.

Pansy afficha un air agacé.

« Oui, je suis bien consciente de ça, mais je sais que tes bonnes opinions sont extrêmement influentes. »

La sorcière aux cheveux corbeau ne fut pas flattée par sa remarque, mais lâcha un soupir et dit : « Eh bien, quand la place se libérera, je _pourrais_ glisser un mot à ton sujet. »

Drago fut le seul à noter qu'elle n'avait pas précisé si ce serait un mot avantageux ou pas. Ce n'était pas non plus un secret que bien que Pansy Parkinson aimait vraiment que les gens lui lèchent les bottes, elle n'appréciait pas les suçons manifestes que la jeune Weasley laissait derrière chaque rencontre. Et bien que Drago ne soit pas surpris par le comportement de cette dernière (c'était, après tout, la cinquième fois qu'il la voyait agir plutôt bêtement face à Pansy), il trouvait encore son attitude tout entière assez inappropriée et son opinion d'elle chuta encore plus bas qu'elle ne l'était avant, si c'était encore possible. Elle était, à ses yeux, à peu près aussi ridicule que son bâtard de frère. Ne méritait ni son temps ni un deuxième coup d'œil.

« Vraiment ? » sourit largement la jeune femme à l'attention de la meilleure amie de Drago, enthousiaste et rougissante.

Pansy plissa le nez. « Seulement si tu me lâches le bras. »

La plus jeune des Belettes fit un bond en arrière comme si elle venait de se brûler. « Oh, bien sûr, je suis désolée ! Ai-je abîmé ta tenue ? J'espère que non. Merlin, elle te sied à merveille. » Pendant six minutes supplémentaires, elle jacassa à propos de la tenue de Pansy, puis à propos de son style original, puis d'à quel point elle admirait sa classe et espérait l'égaler un jour, puis d'à quel point elle devrait envisager le mannequinat tant elle était photogénique.

Pendant tout ce temps, Narcissa et Percy étaient restés à l'écart, plongés dans leur propre conversation. Sa mère souriait et Percy arborait un air prétentieux, comme toujours. Potter semblait ennuyé et embarrassé par le piètre comportement de sa petite amie, la Belette fixait sa sœur, visiblement horrifié par la façon flagrante dont elle faisait de la lèche à une mielleuse et diabolique Serpentard, et Pansy le fusillait d'un regard qui disait clairement ' _si tu n'arrêtes pas cette folie,_ _alors_ _aid_ _ez-moi, grands dieux_ _, je vais utiliser un Impardonnable'_ ou quelque chose dans ces tons-là. Drago, pour la première fois de la journée, se vit plutôt content de s'être fait arnaquer et embarquer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

A la seconde où Pansy amorça un mouvement pour attraper sa baguette, la jolie hôtesse d'accueil blonde s'approcha d'eux et s'éclaircit la voix. « Monsieur Malefoy, votre table vous attend. »

Même si ses poils se hérissèrent au titre qu'elle lui donna, le timing n'aurait pas pu être meilleur.

Il offrit son bras à Pansy et elle l'accepta vivement.

 ** **Ooo****

 ** **Partie 2 : Ashes, ashes, we all fall down. (Note du traducteur : pas traduit car issu d'une chanson populaire,**** ** _ **Ring a Ring o'Roses**_** ** **).****

Hermione essayait de se convaincre qu'elle hallucinait complètement.

Quelqu'un avait dû trafiquer son jus de citrouille, ou peut-être qu'on avait laissé tomber dans son vin un peu de la nouvelle potion hallucinogène qui faisait rage chez les ados ; et c'était sûrement pour _ça_ qu'elle était en train de voir Harry, Ginny et Ron assis pas loin dans le restaurant, papotant, souriant, et riant gaiement ensemble comme les meilleurs des amis. Oui, il devait y avoir une explication. Une hallucination – c'était ce qu'ils étaient ; le fruit de son imagination hyperactive.

Le résultat d'une horrible farce. Ils ne _pouvaient pas_ être réels.

Discrètement, elle renifla son vin blanc. Il n'y avait aucune odeur bizarre. Merde.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle voyait d'autres choses, comme des Sombrals multicolores, des créatures de la forêt parlantes, des Nargoles, des Héliopathes, ou quoi que ce soit d'étrange, ridicule, et scientifiquement improbable. Luna lui manquait parfois. Non, c'étaient simplement ses ex-amis, assis dans un restaurant, un jour ordinaire. Avec un soupir, Hermione en conclut qu'ils étaient, en fait, réels… et elle se fit une note mentale de ne se faire remarquer en aucun cas. A l'exception de Harry, qui avait très probablement gardé leur rencontre secrète, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était de retour. Aucun d'eux ne savait depuis quand elle était revenue et Hermione entendait bien que cela reste ainsi aussi longtemps que possible pour éviter tout échange désagréable (bien qu'aussi inévitable).

Mais en même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher de les observer discrètement.

Ils étaient le nouveau, évolué, et amélioré, 'Trio d'Or' – malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione ne pouvait éviter le sentiment d'avoir été utilisée, rejetée, et remplacée par quelqu'un de mieux. Harry chuchotait et souriait à Ginny, qui rougissait à ses paroles. Ron levait les yeux au ciel à la vue du couple et parlait à Percy, du Quidditch, très certainement. Tandis que son esprit errait, ses pensées s'égarèrent, et elle s'introduisit dans la scène, à côté de Ron, évidemment.

A quel autre endroit aurait-elle pu être ?

Ginny serait extrêmement silencieuse et sur ses gardes vis-à-vis d'elle. Hermione secouerait sûrement la tête aux mots de Ron. Harry lui sourirait et Ron prendrait sa main sous la table – quand il ne serait pas en train d'engloutir des pelles de nourriture comme un primate sanguinaire. Elle ne pouvait se laisser oublier qu'ils auraient fêté leurs cinq ans ensemble au mois de Mai dernier – s'ils étaient restés ensemble. Ron aurait parlé mariage et elle se serait montrée réticente à cause de leur âge. Il était un peu impatient, mais c'était tout le charme de Ron Weasley. C'était son boulot à elle de l'empêcher de péter des plombs quand il devenait nerveux ou contrarié. Hermione se demandait secrètement qui avait pris cette fonction depuis qu'elle était sortie du tableau, tout en essayant, sans succès, de se convaincre de sa propre indifférence.

Ça arriva si vite qu'Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de s'y préparer.

Les yeux marron de Ginny Weasley se levèrent brièvement et rencontrèrent accidentellement les siens. Tournant d'abord les yeux pour regarder ailleurs, Hermione observa ensuite la jeune femme légèrement troublée se remettre de ses émotions et cacher sur-le-champ son air choqué au maximum (et presque horrifié) avant de sourire amoureusement à son petit-ami. Harry, observateur, remarqua les changements dans son attitude, mais ne pensa pas à regarder dans sa direction. Il lui demanda très sûrement si elle allait bien car elle lui offrit un hochement de tête calme et lui embrassa la joue, reconnaissante de son inquiétude.

Elle ne regarda plus en direction d'Hermione.

Quand tout redevint normal (ou aussi normal que les choses pouvaient l'être), Hermione baissa les yeux sur la photo qu'elle tenait dans la main. Triturant l'image, elle décida de ne jamais plus se laisser aller dans ce qui aurait pu être. C'était fini. Leur amitié avait cessé. Ce chapitre dans sa vie était terminé. Ils avaient rendu assez évident le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle et elle n'avait foutrement pas besoin d'eux – elle soupira.

Et voilà, encore un mensonge.

C'était un mécanisme de défense tellement facile. Se duper était mieux que faire face à la réalité de la situation. Ses amis lui manquaient tellement que c'en était douloureux et cuisant, tant dans sa chair que dans son cœur, et si fort qu'elle se sentait torturée juste à se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux sans pouvoir leur parler, ni même les regarder. Mais cette vérité était plus douloureuse que les centaines de mensonges qu'elle se soufflait à cet instant. Une très petite, presque microscopique, part d'elle-même voulait ravaler sa fierté, se lever, marcher vers eux, et s'excuser pour les choses qu'elle avait faites et pas faites, en espérant qu'ils la pardonnent avant la prochaine – mais à quoi _pensait_ -elle, putain !

C'était l'idée la plus stupide dans l'histoire des idées ; tellement stupide qu'Hermione se réprimanda silencieusement d'être une telle idiote.

Ron utiliserait sans aucun doute le sort le plus terrible qu'il connaissait sur elle avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, puis il la mettrait dans l'embarras devant tout le monde pendant qu'elle resterait plantée là à pleurer entre ses mains, impuissante, méritant sa haine plus que quiconque. Harry la regarderait avec dédain et se joindrait à Ron. Il avait tendance à prendre la défense de Ron avant la sienne, sans vraiment lui laisser la chance de s'expliquer, et il l'attaquerait verbalement. Et Ginny s'éloignerait sûrement, incapable de regarder la scène la conscience tranquille.

Elle et Ginny s'étaient écrites de façon irrégulière après le déchirement, deux lettres par an. Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir si leur communication voulait dire qu'elles étaient amies, mais elle en doutait. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été des amies proches ; elle et Lavande étaient plus proches qu'elle et Ginny ne l'étaient. Pendant longtemps, elle s'était demandé pourquoi. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait, mais alors, en quatrième année, elle avait été bravée par la troisième année, une nuit dans la salle commune après que tout le monde soit parti au lit.

Il en avait résulté que Ginny était malade.

Et la jalousie en était la cause.

Elle avait admis en privé qu'elle en voulait à Hermione pour la place qu'elle occupait dans les vies de Ron – et surtout – de Harry. Même après avoir expressément dit à Ginny qu'elle n'était pas la petite amie du héros, la plus jeune des deux l'avait traitée avec une légère rancœur et s'était mise à garder constamment un œil sur elle, simplement pour s'assurer qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis en cinquième année elle avait essayé de rejoindre 'Le Trio d'Or' et le transformer en 'Le Quatuor d'Or', mais Ron avait veillé à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa petite sœur soit adoptée par son groupe d'amis… et il la garda dans les alentours avec Neville et Luna. Ginny avait dit à tout le monde qu'elle craquait pour Harry en troisième année, mais Hermione savait que c'était un mensonge. Ginny était restée proche d'eux pendant toute l'année et s'était assurée qu'Hermione tenait parole à propos de la nature platonique de son amitié ; l'A.D. l'avait aidée dans cette mission. Ginny n'était pas particulièrement inquiète de la relation de Harry avec Cho Chang ; ils savaient _tous les deux_ que la fille était une boule de nerfs émotionnelle remontant la pente après la mort de Cédric Diggory, et que tout ce qui arrivait ne durerait pas.

L'aversion de Ginny pour Hermione ne diminua pas, pas même quand elle commença à sortir avec Harry.

N'importe quel regard qu'Hermione lui portait, n'importe quel chuchotement, sourire, était interprété comme une de ses tentatives de les faire casser pour le lui voler ; et bien que Harry eût blâmé Voldemort pour leur rupture à l'enterrement, Ginny l'avait provoquée plus tard dans la nuit à propos de ça, explosant dans une fureur folle et crachant des menaces, tandis qu'elle se tenait là, abasourdie. Cela n'aida pas qu'ils se mettent à la chasse aux Horcruxes ensemble l'année d'après ; rien n'aida à atténuer la jalousie de Ginny. Pas le baiser que Harry lui donna quand il la retrouva après la bataille finale. Pas l'annonce de la relation de Ron et Hermione, qui confirmait la nature platonique de son rapport avec Harry Potter. Rien n'aida – enfin, rien à part le départ soudain d'Hermione de Londres.

Pour la première fois, Ginny ne semblait plus renfermer de malveillance à son égard, enfin, du moins de ce qu'elle lisait dans les lettres de la jeune sorcière.

Mais Hermione se disait que c'était parce qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait vraiment : sa place dans 'Le Trio d'Or', ce qui avait mis fin sur-le-champ à la 'menace' qu'Hermione faisait planer dans sa quête de sécuriser le cœur du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Elle était réellement heureuse qu'elle soit partie ; Hermione pouvait le dire au vu des lettres. Ginny l'avait gardée au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa vie, de sa vie de photographe de mariages, et de son aspiration à devenir la photographe du _Magique et Chic_ , de sa famille (à l'exception de Ron), et vaguement de sa relation avec Harry, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Ils étaient ensemble et amoureux, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, point final. Hermione faisait la même chose dans ses réponses, lui parlant de sa vie en Italie et du travail qui la tenait éloignée de l'Angleterre.

Rien de plus – rien de moins.

Les lettres de Ginny étaient très froides et détachées ; comme si elle écrivait à une correspondante à contrecœur, et Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait demandé à Ginny de lui écrire, en fait, c'était même elle qui lui avait écrit en premier, juste après que tout soit parti en vrille. La lettre l'avait surprise deux jours après qu'elle soit arrivée à Venise ; Hermione avait failli casser un verre quand le hibou l'avait lâchée sur la table, et elle n'avait répondu que par pure politesse.

Enfin, ce n'était pas important, de toute façon, pas vraiment.

Hermione avait simplement fait en sorte de maintenir cette distance avec Ginny dans ses propres lettres, répondant simplement à ses questions et joignant parfois des photos, pas d'elle, juste de jolies photos de paysages italiens, que Ginny semblait apprécier. Comme les photos de ces stupides cartes postales qui disent « _Sans toi, c'est pas pareil !_ ». Seulement elle ne le pensait pas.

L'amertume remonta le long de sa poitrine plutôt vite quand elle entendit l'écho du rire bruyant de Ron traverser le restaurant. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire depuis cinq ans et cela eut pour effet quelque chose d'assez inattendu : une sorte d'électrochoc douloureux à travers tout le corps, comme si quelqu'un avait dévoilé son buste et envoyé des chocs électriques de mille volts à son cœur.

Et son monde commença à tourner. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son visage s'enflamma.

Ils avaient l'air bien sans elle. Ils avaient l'air heureux avec leur nouvelle partenaire. Hermione ne pouvait plus retenir la douleur, la souffrance, la rage, et la rancœur fermement logées dans son thorax, qui ne demandaient qu'à se déverser. Leur avait-elle seulement un jour été vraiment bénéfique ? Là tout de suite, elle n'en avait pas du tout l'impression. Des émotions incontrôlées firent la guerre à ses sens ; tout à coup, elle sut qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte de là avant d'exploser.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Alors, sans un autre regard en direction de leur table, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et marcha tête baissée vers les toilettes, essayant intérieurement de se calmer, sans y arriver vraiment. Son estomac et sa poitrine lui faisaient mal et sa tête palpitait. Respirer faisait souffrir ; tout était douloureux, ses mains tremblaient ; de quoi, elle ne savait pas. Elle devait juste se trouver un endroit priv– elle se cogna contre un corps dur. Ce fut comme si le temps ralentissait tandis qu'elle titubait en arrière avant de tomber sur les fesses plutôt rudement. La douleur lui brûla le bas du dos et fit se tordre ses traits.

Tout le monde arrêta soudain de parler, les clients s'arrêtèrent en pleine commande, quelqu'un poussa un cri de surprise, les serveuses se turent, des chaises raclèrent le sol, mais personne ne bougea pour venir l'aider à se relever. Bien qu'elle fût celle qui se trouvait par terre, Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, et elle leva les yeux… pour rencontrer ceux verts et glacés de Harry Potter.

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Part 3:**** ** **La curiosité est un défaut des Serpentards.****

Le restaurant tout entier fixa, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, Saint Potter lancer un regard enflammé et haineux à une Hermione Granger vautrée sur le sol, avant d'enjamber son corps et retourner à sa table.

Drago était perdu ; il ne savait pas s'il devait être intrigué ou désorienté. Il se mit d'accord pour stupéfait, supposant que c'était là une bonne émotion intermédiaire. En fait, il était tellement stupéfait qu'il avait loupé l'exclamation grondante de Pansy et son lever de chaise instantané. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un éclair de cheveux noirs voler vers la sorcière qui avait chuté, croisant au passage le chemin de Potter. Drago Malefoy se pinça plusieurs fois le bras car il était sûr de… non, il était même tout à fait _certain_ d'être dans son lit en train de rêver, et Pansy Parkinson n'était pas partie défendre Hermione Granger.

Non, il n'était pas dans le déni. Il était simplement sélectif de la réalité qu'il pouvait tolérer.

Et ce qu'il expérimentait à cet instant n'était pas réel.

Drago cligna, cligna et re-cligna encore des yeux, espérant que ces derniers le trompaient. Non, ce n'était pas Pansy qui regardait Potter de haut en grognant d'un ton méprisant : « Espèce de sale connard irrespectueux ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle s'est fait mal ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta _foutue_ tête ? Tu n'as même pas eu la décence de l'aider à se relever ! » Et non, elle n'était sûrement pas en train d'aider une Granger hébétée et les larmes aux yeux à se mettre debout et marcher vers les toilettes. C'était une étrangère, non, une _extraterrestre._

Sa meilleure amie était une extraterrestre !

Bien sûr, Drago n'était pas le seul cloué sur place par l'intervention de Pansy. Le restaurant entier, déjà rendu silencieux par le tête-à-tête entre les deux héros de guerre, était parcouru de chuchotements. Potter cligna des yeux sans dire un mot en fixant la sorcière aux cheveux noirs qui emmenait son ex-meilleure amie ailleurs, une main réconfortante posée sur le bas du dos. Drago ne manqua pas le regard immensément blessé, confus et un soupçon embarrassé de Granger tandis qu'elle acceptait la gentillesse de la sorcière.

Tout revint doucement mais sûrement à la normale, mais la tête de Drago était douloureusement envahie de pensées affluant dans son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était vraiment décontenancé, et ce n'était pas un sentiment rassurant. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, bordel ? Pourquoi Pansy était-elle allée prendre la défense de Granger ? Pourquoi avait-elle remis Potter à sa place ? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé entre Potter et Granger ? Merde, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé entre Granger et le monde entier ? Les rumeurs étaient-elles vraies ? Le 'Trio d'Or' était-il vraiment révolu ? Depuis quand Granger était-elle revenue en Angleterre ? Pourquoi s'y intéressait-il d'ailleurs ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? demanda sa mère après ce qui semblait avoir été des heures de silence, mais qui n'avait été que quelques minutes après que le restaurant ait retrouvé son ambiance d'origine.

\- Je suis aussi perdu que toi, Mère, » fut sa réponse franche, mais il allait se mettre en quête des fichues réponses.

Bientôt.

« Se voir manquer de respect par quelqu'un qui a été son meilleur ami pendant si longtemps – et dont la réaction était tout à fait lâche ! Cette _pauvre_ petite, » compatit sa mère, jaugeant la table où la Belette, la Belette-fille, Potter et Percy étaient assis, parlant entre eux à voix basse (ou se disputant). Son regard s'enflamma d'une teinte scandalisée : « Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à _croire_ qu'il ne s'est même pas excusé ou qu'il ne l'a pas aidée. Quel rustre – et Pansy, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient proches au point qu'elle la défende. »

Drago prit une bouchée de légumes et mâcha pensivement. Merde, il ne savait plus quoi penser avec tous ces événements impensables.

Le moment de bavardage colérique de Narcissa Malefoy était loin d'être fini. « Je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle était là. Tu crois qu'elle est venue avec quelqu'un ? Peut-être– » Mentalement, Drago mit sa voix en sourdine, et laissa ses propres pensées se déchaîner. Il mâcha une autre bouchée, ne lui fournissant pas la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

Hermione Granger était de façon étonnante complètement seule.

Drago l'avait vue, sur son petit coin de table contre le mur, absorbée par un de ses fidèles livres de poche, à l'instant-même où ils s'étaient assis. Il n'avait pas été étonné de sa présence – il avait entendu dire qu'elle était de retour depuis quelque temps donc ce n'était pas un choc – et était passé à autre chose puisque, eh bien, il pensait qu'elle irait logiquement s'asseoir avec ses amis dès qu'elle serait sortie de son monde fictif.

A l'évidence il avait eu tort.

La confrontation et la réaction folle de Pansy seraient dans les journaux le lendemain, il en était presque sûr. Malgré lui, Drago eut un élan de compassion pour le rat de bibliothèque, pas énorme, juste un élan. Pour être honnête, il ne la détestait pas autant qu'il détestait Potter et sa Belette. La Granger Je-Sais-Tout était tout juste une éclaboussure sur son radar de haine ; en fait, Drago ne la détestait vraiment que parce qu'elle était meilleure amie avec Saint Potter et son acolyte incapable de s'exprimer ; le fléau de sa vie à lui. Et maintenant qu'elle ne l'était plus, il pouvait justifier avec logique le manque de haine qu'il avait à son égard. Elle était, par contre, la sorcière la plus exaspérante d'Angleterre, de son propre avis à seize ans.

Personne ne pouvait nier son génie, ce qui le faisait enrager continuellement. Drago avait passé six ans à la malmener, lui disant qu'il était meilleur qu'elle à cause de son statut de sang, et elle l'avait complètement anéanti sur le plan académique, défiant tous les raisonnements qu'il avait été amené à croire comme vrais – raisonnements qu'il avait laissés tomber après la guerre. Il avait failli tout perdre (y compris sa vie) à cause d'une petite théorie sur le sang qui était à l'évidence erronée, c'était _ça_ qui était illogique, à ses yeux. Malgré ça, Granger restait intouchable à l'école et ce qui l'énervait le plus à seize ans, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas affirmer être le deuxième derrière elle. Cette place revenait à l'intello, Théodore Nott, et déjà il était un deuxième _très_ éloigné.

Drago Malefoy s'était retrouvé en sixième position, derrière deux Serdaigle et un foutu Poufsouffle.

Mais à l'instant présent, il ne pouvait dire franchement qu'il la détestait avec la même ardeur qu'il détestait Potter et Weasley ; il ne pouvait dire qu'il la détestait comme quand il avait seize ans. Il ne savait pas assez de choses sur elle pour la détester, ce qui ne l'en avait jamais empêché avant, mais Drago avait vieilli maintenant, il était un peu plus mature et posé, et il possédait une conscience qu'il écoutait – si elle gueulait assez fort ou si elle le faisait se sentir suffisamment coupable. Il portait sa conscience comme un accessoire, à l'image de la broche criarde émeraude que portait fidèlement sa mère ; oubliée jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait besoin d'affirmer son identité ou de prendre position.

Même sa conscience lui avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas assez de choses à propos d'elle pour la détester.

Autre que les rares rumeurs qu'il avait entendues à son sujet dans les cinq dernières années, Drago savait seulement qu'elle régurgitait toutes sortes d'informations comme une fichue fontaine, qu'elle était une Gryffondor née-Moldue qui avait failli finir à Serdaigle, et qu'elle était terriblement passionnée par les droits des elfes de maison. C'était tout ce qu'il savait… et pour dire vrai, il s'en foutait bien. Ce que Drago Malefoy ressentait pour Hermione Granger était de l'indifférence, pas de la haine. Il aurait voulu dire que son indifférence était due à son statut de sang ; que gaspiller ses émotions sur quelqu'un comme elle était inutile. Mais en réalité, son indifférence n'était due qu'au fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez pour s'en soucier.

« ...l'as-tu même vue quand nous sommes entrés ? »

Il ne répondit pas à sa mère ; à la place il continua de manger, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Bien sûr_ qu'il l'avait vue, c'était plutôt difficile de ne _pas_ la voir. Outre ses affreux cheveux et ses habits Moldus démodés, Hermione Granger, élève modèle en puissance et fille qui avait sauvé les vies de Potter et de son stupide ami à d'innombrables occasions (ce qui l'amusait beaucoup), avait cette aura inexplicable qui l'entourait. Même si celle-ci avait considérablement diminué depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle arrivait toujours à irradier. Les rayons du soleil filtrés par la fenêtre à sa gauche n'avaient pas aidé à l'affaiblir. Quand ils s'étaient installés, au début, il n'avait pas pu apercevoir son visage, caché derrière son livre, mais il savait que c'était elle. Drago ne l'avait pas vue depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. C'était comme si elle avait disparu en un 'pouf' de poussière, des mois après que Voldemort soit tombé ; il en avait presque oublié son existence. Les rumeurs fiables disaient qu'elle avait soudain accepté un job comme briseur de maléfices dans une banque sorcière italienne plus de quatre mois après la fin de la guerre, et qu'elle était partie.

Apparemment, elle était revenue, et Drago, bien qu'indifférent, était un tout petit peu intrigué.

Qu'est-ce qui avait amené le rat de bibliothèque à arrêter de se cacher ?

Rapidement, ses yeux répondirent à sa question, se focalisant sur la table de Potter et les observant un moment, collectant toute l'information dont il avait besoin. Potter semblait la détester. Weasley semblait la détester plus que Potter, si c'était possible. La Belette-fille avait l'air un peu troublée et essayait de calmer son petit-ami et son frère. L'autre Weasley était indifférent ; il fixait simplement, d'un regard ennuyé, son frère qui perdait son calme. Drago entendit la Belette appeler avec violence le rat de bibliothèque, « _une putain de salope insupportable »_ , et rajouter, « _je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait le culot de montrer sa tête à Londres après ce qu'elle a fait_ », avant que sa sœur ne lui lance un Silencio, à sa grande déception.

 _Intéressant, très intéressant_ , pensa Drago avec un soulèvement imperceptible des lèvres.

Il aurait voulu entendre plus de ce que la Belette avait à dire à propos de la dévoreuse de livres, mais malgré tout, ses mots avaient préparé le terrain pour que sa curiosité prenne les commandes. Après avoir entendu la Belette gronder de colère, Drago savait que peu importe ce qui les avait détruits, c'était voué à être une histoire terriblement intéressante ; une sur laquelle il allait pouvoir passer un peu de son temps libre pour enquêter…

« Ne prends pas cet air, Drago, on dirait celui que tu prenais avant de bondir sur le chat quand vous n'étiez qu'à deux. »

Il se renfrogna en entendant sa mère et engloutit une bouchée de son assiette, commençant enfin à se sentir rassasié, tout en restant intrigué par la confrontation silencieuse qui avait eu lieu entre Potter et Granger – et par les mots de la Belette.

Il fallait toujours que sa mère ruine son cheminement de pensées en plaçant au passage un souvenir effroyablement embarrassant de son enfance.

« Donc, dit Narcissa en examinant le menu des desserts, t'es-tu trouvé une partenaire pour demain après-midi ? »

Drago jouait avec ses légumes, débattant intérieurement de s'il allait les finir ou pas. « J'emmènerai Pansy, a priori.

\- Je pense qu'elle a déjà un partenaire. Blaise, je crois.

\- Oh... » Eh bien, il n'avait pas été mis au courant.

Peu importait, c'était une raison de plus pour y aller seul.

Il décida de donner sa chance à un morceau de brocoli tout en écoutant à moitié Potter et compagnie. Pas mal. Il ne trouvait pas de raison expliquant le fait qu'il n'aimait pas ça quand il était enfant… à part le fait qu'il était un gamin qui vivait et respirait pour la règle du 'anti-légumes'.

« Je sais qu'avec Astoria, ça n'a pas marché, mais je peux te trouver une fille convenable–

\- Non ! » s'exclama-t-il plus fort et plus agressivement qu'escompté.

Une serveuse s'arrêta en pleine course et quelques personnes des tables alentours le dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux. Sa mère sembla abasourdie et quelque peu blessée par son emportement. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi elle était contrariée ; elle faisait vraiment un foutu bon boulot pour niquer ses fréquentations avec ses choix de 'sorcières convenables'. Bordel, il était sûr que sa Mère était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu se marier.

Enfin, ça et son incapacité à repousser les croqueuses de diamant.

Donc il se résignait lui-même à une vie de célibataire. Avec un soupir et un regard désolé, Drago radoucit ses traits et sa voix avant de poursuivre : « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que maintenant que je sais que Pansy a un partenaire, je pensais que je pourrais peut-être y aller seul… ou avec toi. »

Narcissa sourit, emballée par l'idée de son fils l'escortant à la fête. Drago mangea son brocoli pendant qu'elle bavassait, mais quand elle suggéra qu'il porte une cravate mandarine pour s'accorder à elle, il faillit lâcher sa fourchette, horrifié. Dix minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne capte la première vision de Granger revenant après l'incident, et sa curiosité atteignit un nouveau sommet quand il découvrit son bras lié à celui de Pansy 'je n'aime pas qu'on me touche' Parkinson. Quelque chose de plus profond émanait d'elles deux et il était assez surpris de ne pas être au courant.

Il croyait juste savoir que Pansy ne lui cachait rien.

Oh, comme il avait eu tort.

D'un air curieux, il les regarda s'asseoir à la table de Granger. Elles semblaient avoir une discussion plutôt sérieuse. Pansy avait l'air inquiète et Granger secouait la tête tristement, les yeux rivés sur la table. Étrangement, Drago se vit étudier Granger. Elle lui sembla complètement différente ; plus mince, plus pâle, et exténuée ; la coquille vide de la fille cassante qu'il avait connue. Elle portait un pantalon blanc un peu large, fait de coton fin, et un simple t-shirt turquoise à manches courtes qui avait l'air un peu trop grand sur son corps chétif. Ses yeux marron étaient sombres et vides, ses cheveux étaient plus courts qu'avant, ils étaient passés du milieu du dos à ses épaules, et elle s'était débrouillée pour dompter le nid d'oiseaux en de plaisantes, mais toujours très indisciplinées, boucles, comme si quelqu'un avait lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux pour y mettre la pagaille.

C'était un pas en avant, il devait l'admettre, mais elle avait encore incontestablement un long chemin à faire.

Quand Pansy caressa son épaule et se leva de son siège, Drago décida qu'il était temps de lancer l'enquête, puisque le moment le plus opportun est toujours l'instant présent. Il commença à s'excuser pour se lever de table, mais sa mère avait visiblement une autre idée en tête, lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues dans sa tentative de fuite silencieuse, avec un, pas si discret, « Où vas-tu ? »

Il souffla sa réponse si doucement qu'elle coula de ses lèvres comme du beurre ; c'était comme s'il avait prévu sa réponse : « Voir si Pansy aimerait inviter sa nouvelle amie à se joindre à nous pour le dessert. » Il se félicita intérieurement pour avoir trouvé si vite une réponse aussi astucieuse.

Narcissa eut l'air impressionnée. « Oh, c'est une _merveilleuse_ idée, Drago. Cette pauvre fille. Bien pensé. »

Avec un petit sourire, il s'excusa, s'extirpa de son siège, et se dirigea vivement vers la table de Granger, avec cette démarche arrogante propre aux Malefoy, et ses manières charmantes que les sorcières ne pouvaient détester. Pas que celle-ci soit une sorcière ordinaire, mais la faire sourire valait le coup s'il espérait découvrir ce qui était arrivé entre elle, Potter, et la Belette.

Mais avant même d'avoir pu atteindre la table, il se retrouva face-à-face avec une Pansy Parkinson mécontente, et avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, elle lui attrapa le bras. La seconde d'après, il sentit la traction familière et inconfortable du Transplanage et ils atterrirent dans la rue accolée au restaurant.

S'il y avait une chose que Drago Malefoy détestait plus que tout, c'était qu'on le fasse Transplaner par surprise. « Putain de – !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu allais aborder Hermione. » lui dit-elle avec un regard furieux, les mains sur les hanches.

D'un ton sec, il répondit : « Très bien, alors, je ne le ferai pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, dit-elle abruptement avant d'ajouter, mais je _sais_ que tu manigances quelque chose donc évite de faire semblant que tu n'as rien en tête… laisse-la tranquille, Drago. Elle a vécu assez de choses comme ça.

\- Ah, ça y est, _nous y voilà_ , sourit narquoisement Drago, Pourquoi ne me convaincrais-tu pas d'à quel point la vie a été si injuste avec Granger, Parkinson.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter l'histoire et je ne la connais même pas entièrement, fut sa réponse irritée.

\- Eh bien alors, nous avons à l'évidence besoin de parler de ce que tu _sais_.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, Drago » dit Pansy en regardant ailleurs.

Il eut un rictus. Quand Pansy mentait, elle ne savait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Parfait. « Permets-moi d'en douter, insista-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ça t'importe ?

\- Ça ne m'importe pas.

\- Alors éloigne-toi d'elle.

\- Depuis quand as-tu démissionné du magasine pour prendre le poste de garde du corps de Granger ? »

Pansy lui lança un regard noir. « Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que ce que tu crois, Drago. Peut-être que j'ai un cœur et que je n'accepte pas de voir quelqu'un se faire rabaisser comme ça... »

Il réfléchit à ça une seconde entière avant d'y sceller un résolu 'faux'. Pansy était en effet tout à fait une femme égoïste et elle ne défendait pas quelqu'un comme ça. Non, il devait y avoir une raison. Doucement, il souleva son menton pour qu'elle rencontre ses yeux. Un regard bleu plein de défi le fixa en retour. « On dirait que tu ne me dis pas tout, Pansy. »

Elle donna une claque à sa main pour l'éloigner et répondit sur le ton de la défense : « Oh, n'essaie même pas ça avec moi, salaud de manipulateur. Laisse-la tranquille ! Je suis sérieuse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dans quoi tu veux te retrouver impliqué.

\- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

\- Drago, supplia presque Pansy, je suis sérieuse. Laisse-la tranquille. »

Et elle les fit Transplaner de retour dans le restaurant où il fit mine de se rasseoir tandis qu'elle s'excusait de quitter le repas, parlant d'une affaire impossible à annuler et dont elle devait s'occuper. Après avoir envoyé un autre regard menaçant dans sa direction, elle partit. Drago ignora tout ce que sa meilleure amie avait pu lui dire et s'approcha de la table de Granger.

Pendant un instant, il la regarda glisser ce qui ressemblait à une photo abîmée dans le livre qu'elle lisait et poser celui-ci sur la table avec un petit soupir.

Son nom sortit de sa bouche sur un ton très détendu et doux, profond et aristocratique. « Granger. »

Drago attendit avec une légère anticipation de voir son corps entier trembler juste par le son de sa voix… mais non. Si elle avait été une sorcière ordinaire, Drago se serait senti quelque peu rembarré de voir que sa voix n'avait eu strictement aucun effet sur elle, mais elle n'était pas ordinaire, et ne le serait jamais. Hermione Granger était au-dessus des pestes de sorcières gloussantes auxquelles il était habitué à parler, et cela ne lui fit pas de peine de l'admettre ; c'était simplement la vérité.

Des yeux marron se relevèrent lentement pour rencontrer les siens. Il faillit grimacer et se détourner du vide familier qui les remplissait, mais ne le fit pas.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Malefoy ? » Dit-elle d'une voix paresseuse, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, confuse.

Drago sortit brusquement de ses pensées concernant son père. « J- »

Elle le coupa rapidement en levant une main ferme. « - si tu es là pour me rire à la barbe à propos de ma chute sur les fesses devant le restaurant tout entier, économise ta salive. Tout le monde le fait déjà bien assez. »

Il aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas avoir été sidéré par son regard vide et la froideur brute de sa voix, par la façon dont ses épaules s'affaissaient quand elle parlait, ou par la facilité avec laquelle elle s'insultait elle-même, mais il ne le montra pas. Drago n'avait jamais pensé qu'Hermione pouvait être du genre à s'auto-flageller ou à faire pitié. Elle était plus forte, meilleure que ça, ou en tout cas c'était ainsi qu'il s'était toujours souvenu d'elle. Parfois elle était si forte qu'il en oubliait presque qu'elle était humaine, et la voyait plutôt comme une sorte de super-héros.

Maintenant, on pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'était qu'une simple mortelle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence entre eux, mais il retrouva finalement la parole. « Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as entendue, Malefoy, répondit-elle d'un ton morne. Dégage pour que je puisse avoir la paix. »

Silence à nouveau. Granger avait le regard fixe, les yeux vides et une position renfermée. Et Drago l'étudiait, s'imprégnant de son aspect une nouvelle fois. Les mots qui suivirent sortirent de sa bouche avant que sa conscience n'ait pu les arrêter. « On dirait que tu reviens de la guerre. »

Elle répondit abruptement : « La guerre n'est pas finie pour tout le monde. »

Drago ne savait foutrement pas qui c'était, mais la femme le regardant avec des yeux marron vides n'était pas Hermione Granger, ça c'était clair. La vraie Hermione Granger était une noble, autoritaire, snob, et presque insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. La jeune femme assise ici était presque trop misérable pour être décrite. La vraie Hermione Granger lui aurait jeté un sort à l'instant où elle se serait doutée qu'il n'était pas venu là avec de bonnes intentions. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit et laissait ses yeux errer sur son sac perlé. La vraie Hermione Granger l'aurait rendu furieux à un point inimaginable, mais il ressentait à la place quelque chose proche de la pitié pour la jeune femme face à lui. Et bien que ça le dégoûte infiniment, ce qui le dégoûtait à un bien plus haut point était le cruel fait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait brisé l'esprit d'Hermione Granger pour la rendre méconnaissable.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? » Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé ça ; il ne voulait pas s'asseoir avec ce bout de femme minablement harassée qui fouillait son porte-feuille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'était pas très grand et semblait vide. Et perlé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils à sa demande, lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil furieux avant que celui-ci ne s'atténue en un regard mêlant confusion et scepticisme. Son sourcil gauche se leva une seconde avant qu'elle ne désigne finalement la chaise vide. « C'est un pays libre, » fut son seul commentaire avant qu'elle ne sorte un gros porte-monnaie prêt à éclater tant il était plein, afin de payer son repas.

Drago s'assit sur la chaise, doucement, et la regarda avec curiosité compter le nombre exact de Gallions, Mornilles, et Noises, les classer et les empiler avec soin. Elle fit trois piles séparées de deux Gallions, trois Mornilles, et quatre Noises avant de pousser l'argent sur le côté et d'y ajouter six Gallions, en guise de pourboire très généreux. Elle ne l'honora même pas d'un regard quand elle dit froidement : « C'est inhabituel de la part des Malefoy de s'asseoir en silence, tu veux quoi, au juste ? Je doute que ce soit Pansy qui t'ait envoyé ici. »

Bien sûr, il remarqua qu'elle appelait Pansy par son prénom, et ce fait seul amplifia sa curiosité. « Tu as raison… elle avait l'air d'insister pour que je te laisse tranquille. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent un instant mais rapidement son visage retrouva son état précédent. « Et laisse-moi deviner, ta curiosité l'a emportée.

\- Hun hun, mais tu n'as pas complètement raison dans ta supposition. »

Lentement, un sourcil se leva. « Ah non ?

\- Non, ma mère voulait t'inviter à te joindre à nous pour le dessert. » C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pu penser, et c'était en quelque sorte la vérité.

A ça, les yeux marron et mornes d'Hermione se relevèrent avec une expression perplexe pour croiser les siens. « Sérieusement ? dit-elle lentement avec une pointe d'ironie, tapotant des doigts avec rythme sur la table. Et elle t'a envoyé là pour me convaincre ? » Plus elle parlait, plus Drago voyait la vraie Hermione Granger transparaître à travers la vision dépressive qui lui faisait face. « Elle aurait eu plus de chance en m'envoyant Voldemort.

\- Ou Potter » tenta-t-il, simplement pour observer sa réaction.

C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait en permanence quand il interrogeait les criminels pour déterminer s'ils mentaient ou disaient la vérité. Avec attention, Drago regarda son attitude toute entière se modifier et un éventail d'émotion traverser ses traits. On aurait dit qu'elle menait une bataille intérieure : une bataille d'émotions. Elle passa de secouée, à blessée, à angoissée, à amère. Il remarqua les changements dans sa respiration, dans le rythme de son tapotement, et dans sa posture. Pendant une seconde, il pensa que Granger se déchaînerait contre lui, mais elle ne le fit pas.

A la place, elle parla avec une ferveur et une ardeur troublantes. « Tu ne sais _rien_. »

Il rétorqua rapidement avec tout ce qu'il savait. « Je sais que tu as disparu pendant près de cinq ans, que tu es allée travailler en Italie comme briseur de maléfices pour une banque italienne, que tes amis d'enfance te détestent, et que quelque chose s'est passé entre toi et Pansy… quelque chose qui la rend incroyablement loyale et protectrice envers toi – quelque chose qu'elle a gardé secret même à moi.

\- Eh bien, félicitations, Détective Crétin » se moqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Il l'ignora, un peu intrigué par la pesante défensive sur laquelle elle se tenait face à lui. Granger voulait qu'il parte, c'était évident. Mais il refusait d'abdiquer, pas avec _elle_.

Fantaisiste, Drago se moqua, car au fond de lui il adorait toucher son point sensible. « Je me demande ce qui a fait sortir la lionne de sa tanière. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait pu tuer sur place. « Va t'en, Malefoy. »

Se penchant un peu en avant, « Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est un pays libre. Je peux m'asseoir où je veux.

\- Eh bien c'est _moi_ qui vais partir. » Elle ramassa ses affaires et commença à se lever vivement de sa chaise.

Drago utilisa ses réflexes d'Attrapeur pour tendre la main et attraper son bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu se lever totalement. « Ne provoquons pas une autre scène, Granger. Je reconnais que je suis fatigué par ce genre de choses. » Sa voix s'était adoucie, mais gardait une fermeté latente et un calme qui la firent le regarder avec surprise. Les mots suivants de Drago furent dits d'une voix traînante, comme s'il était ennuyé par la conversation. « Bien que tu _adores_ finir dans les journaux grâce à tes ex-amis débiles, je n'ai aucune envie de me voir dans la Gazette de ce soir.

\- Alors laisse-moi partir » dit Granger d'un ton furieux.

Évidemment, il n'exauça pas le vœu de la sorcière, mais sa prise s'adoucit, inconsciemment, bien sûr. « Mais nous avons tant de choses à nous dire. »

Elle tira violemment sur son bras pour le récupérer, mais ne partit pas immédiatement. « Je ne peux même pas penser à deux sujets de discussion à aborder avec toi. »

Un regard méchant typiquement Malefoy se manifesta sur son visage pâle. « Pourquoi ne pas commencer par parler de _quoi_ ou _qui_ t'a fait fuir en Italie ? »

Granger tressaillit d'une telle manière que Drago savait que les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche seraient un mensonge. « Tu délires, Malefoy, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, mais sa voix trembla. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

La noble Gryffondor était une meilleure menteuse que tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu ou ce dont il se souvenait ; elle avait dû perfectionner ses habiletés ces dernières années. Elle essaya de paraître calme et imperturbable, et s'il n'avait pas été si bon à lire les visages, il aurait sûrement raté l'air de panique qui avait traversé le sien.

Ça avait été rapide et fugace, mais ça en disait long. Il se félicita intérieurement de son bon boulot. Le regard qu'elle arborait lui disait qu'il avait clairement mis le doigt sur quelque chose de très douloureux. Il ajouta mentalement ce détail à la liste croissante des choses dont il avait connaissance. Son départ pour l'Italie avait été une décision impulsive… et maintenant il devait découvrir si c'était un « _qui_ » ou un « _quoi_ » qui l'avait fait fuir. Drago avait l'impression suspicieuse que le voyage vers la vérité d'Hermione Granger serait périlleux.

Et c'était parfait pour se distraire.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages/décors/etc sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

 **Note du traducteur** : Merci aux trois personnes qui me suivent ! Un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Comme j'avais dit, j'ai eu mes examens, ce qui m'a empêché de pouvoir poster plus tôt. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une belle année, et je vous souhaite de prendre les bonnes décisions et de faire les bons choix de mode de vie pour aider notre belle planète.

Merci encore à ceux qui laisseront un petit message, je me sens seul et la traduction est un énorme boulot. :)

A bientôt !

little-Sniks

 **Edit** : Ooooh j'ai compris pourquoi je n'avais aucune vue sur mon histoire depuis 2 mois... J'avais pas mis le pairing ! Allez-y, moquez-vous haha ! J'espère qu'elle sera plus lue à partir de maintenant, car elle le mérite !


	4. 3 La vie change tout

**_Chapitre Trois_ : _La_ _v_** ** _ ** _ie_ chang**_** **e** ** _ **tout**_**

 ** **Partie 1 : C'est vraiment ça, ma vie ?****

Narcissa Black Malefoy aimait son fils ; un fait indéniable aux yeux d'Hermione à peine se fût-elle assise à leur table.

Elle s'emballait passionnément quand il disait ou faisait quelque chose de charmant, le grondait quand il agissait comme le Malefoy idiot qu'Hermione connaissait bien, et souriait fièrement tout en l'écoutant parler (comme elle l'en avait prié malgré son agacement visible) de son travail et de ses nombreuses réussites.

Hermione mangeait sa tarte à la mélasse en essayant de l'écouter, mais ses pensées l'en empêchaient. Un après-midi. Quatre discussions avec quatre camarades de classe ; tous avaient évolué vers quelque chose de meilleur. Et où en était Hermione ? Toujours au même endroit qu'à ses dix-huit ans : perdue, blessée, coupable, et sans raison d'être.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy s'était relevé des cendres du garçon effrayé qui lui avait fait face dans le Salon du Manoir, pour devenir un homme mature bien qu'orgueilleux. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à le voir comme le petit con sournois de l'école ; non, tout ce qu'elle voyait quand elle le regardait, c'était un homme, qui avait été un garçon – un garçon qui avait menti à propos de leurs identités à un coût personnel très élevé, et qui n'avait pas sauvé que sa vie, mais aussi celles de Ron, Luna, M. Ollivander, Dean, et Harry. Hermione faillit grimacer à ce souvenir et le chassa vivement vers les recoins sombres de son esprit où il rejoindrait tous les autres souvenirs douloureux de son passé.

Ç'avait été une époque cruelle pour tous, elle n'oubliait pas les rumeurs de la colère terrible de Voldemort après qu'ils se soient échappés cette nuit-là et savait que cette femme et son fils assis avec elle étaient chanceux d'en être ressortis vivants – et libres. Hermione était contente de voir qu'à au moins un certain point, la guerre les avait changés en mieux.

« Puis-je avoir une cuillerée de ta Banoffee pie, Drago, mon chéri ? » demanda Mme Malefoy avec un sourire.

Les vingt premières minutes après qu'elle les eût rejoints se composèrent de bavardage nonchalant à propos de sujets divers allant de la beauté des runes anciennes à la mode Moldue. Au-delà de toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient simultanément dans sa tête, Hermione était à la limite de la paranoïa. Après tout, l'invitation des Malefoy pour le dessert devait être une sorte de piège, pas vrai ? On ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi ils étaient capables. Elle attendit silencieusement, sur le qui-vive, pendant plus d'une demi-heure, de voir la mère et son fils révéler les véritables intentions se trouvant derrière leur invitation.

Cela prit un petit moment, mais elle finit par conclure que leurs intentions étaient finalement peut-être honorables.

Hermione remua sur son siège. Même après avoir réalisé qu'elle n'allait pas constituer le digestif, elle se sentait toujours tendue et dans un état misérable. Outre l'agitation qui l'habitait depuis sa discussion avec Pansy, la gêne qu'elle ressentait d'être aux côtés des Malefoy, et le malaise profond que l'incident avec Harry avait causé, Hermione resta sur ses gardes et ne montra pas une seule fois ses vraies émotions. Elle répondait avec assurance à ce qu'on lui disait et donnait son avis quand on le lui demandait, mais restait pensive et silencieuse le reste du temps. La façade de combattante qu'elle s'était montée commençait à faire mal.

« S'il-te-plaît, mon chéri ? Sourit Mme Malefoy.

\- Non, » répondit fermement Drago. Il leva les yeux au ciel et, avec de parfaites manières, prit une autre cuillère de tarte.

Les coins de la bouche de sa mère perdirent la lutte contre la gravité et passèrent à une moue mécontente. « Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te laisse prendre une bouchée, tu manges tout le reste. »

Si une Voyante lui avait dit la veille que vingt-quatre heures plus tard elle serait assise en public avec Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, à manger une tarte à la mélasse en les écoutant se chamailler à propos de Malefoy refusant de la laisser prendre une cuillère de sa Banoffee pie, elle aurait ri au nez de cette personne en la cataloguant de folle. _C'était vraiment ça, sa vie ?_

La réponse subsistait, forte et retentissante : _oui_.

« Oh, tu peux parler. Qui a mangé _tout_ le gâteau Opéra avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps d'en prendre un bout ? »

Malgré son malaise, les écouter se bouffer le nez comme si sa présence n'y changeait rien était comique.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. « J'avais _dix ans_ , mère. Pourquoi persistes-tu à déterrer chaque souvenir pour ensuite me les balancer à la tête ?

\- Parce que, répondit-elle avec une pointe de minauderie dans la voix et les yeux. C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. »

Il grogna, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe, certainement de malpoli, avant de fixer son dessert.

Ils étaient bizarres… et pourtant si _naturels_. Comme une vraie famille. Une sensation douce-amère lui pinça le cœur et son léger sourire se fana quand elle réalisa douloureusement qu'elle n'avait plus de famille.

« Oh, ne sois pas égoïste, juste une bouchée, » souffla Mme Malefoy.

Ils se disputaient pour des choses insignifiantes et avaient leurs moments d'immaturité, s'aimaient et se respectaient, et avaient leurs propres problèmes, comme tout le monde, en fait. La guerre les avait changés, en mieux, mais ils avaient sûrement des raisons personnelles justifiant ledit changement. Il était plus que probable que les Malefoy aient remis en question leurs croyances et opinions élitistes à propos du statut de sang pour aider à se reconstruire un nom dans une société sorcière désormais plus tolérante. Cela semblait plausible. Plus plausible qu'un changement dû à une quelconque raison altruiste.

L'altruisme était trop surfait.

Hermione détourna le regard et admit quelque chose en son for intérieur. Malgré sa méfiance et le fait qu'elle _savait_ que les intentions des Malefoy étaient loin d'être louables, l'invitation de Malefoy était sans doute l'une des choses les plus aimables qu'on aie faites pour elle depuis son retour.

« Comment trouves-tu ta tarte à la mélasse, Hermione ? » demanda la femme plus âgée. Elle avait réussi à voler un bout du dessert de son fils et entreprenait de lui ravir toute l'assiette, comme prévu.

Malefoy continuait de grommeler amèrement entre ses dents pour bouder – d'une manière très virile, évidemment.

« Délicieuse, Mme Malefoy.

\- Oh, appelle-moi Narcissa. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

Les sourcils de Malefoy disparurent dans l'océan de ses cheveux.

Un grand silence tendu s'abattit pendant quelques instants.

Elle se fichait d'à quel point leurs arrières-pensées étaient sincères, mais il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance pour qu'elle se détende un jour assez pour l'appeler Narcissa. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça. Il existait toujours de fortes barrières entre eux. Des barrières qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer dans le seul intérêt de quelques courtoisies. Il s'agissait de la sœur de la femme qui l'avait torturée avec acharnement. Et oui, Hermione s'en était complètement remise, mais la pensée d'être autrement que sobrement courtoise à son égard remportait un 'non' clair et net. Malheureusement, Mme Malefoy la dévisageait dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Je voudrais simplement vous remercier. » Elle marqua une pause et fixa son assiette un instant, pour essayer de calmer sa nervosité, avant de poursuivre : « Merci pour l'invitation. C'était très aimable de votre part. Vous n'aviez pas à le faire.

\- Oh, dit-elle en balayant ses paroles d'un geste tout en souriant. Ne me remercie pas moi, mais plutôt Drago. C'était _son_ idée de t'inviter. »

Malefoy pâlit, se raidit, et fit tomber sa cuillère sur la nappe blanche. Le regard qu'il affichait confirma la déclaration de Mme Malefoy. Les yeux d'Hermione sortirent presque de leur orbite en voyant sa réaction : ses narines se dilatèrent et il se figea, bouche bée. Heureusement pour elle, elle était entre deux bouchées de son dessert, car si elle ne l'avait pas été, elle se serait étranglée avec sa tarte à la mélasse.

Petit à petit, ses yeux examinèrent l'homme blond assis directement à sa gauche. Elle n'était pas bête. Elle ne pouvait (ni ne se laisserait) croire qu'il l'avait invitée par bonté du cœur ; ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Il était toujours Drago Malefoy après tout ; la guerre l'avait rendu plus supportable et moins con, mais elle ne l'avait pas transformé en un fichu saint pour autant. Pas une fois elle n'avait abaissé ses défenses à leurs côtés et il en était en partie la cause. Elle connaissait ses motivations, les avait sues dès qu'il lui avait demandé de se joindre à eux, et elle avait sélectionné ses propres gestes et paroles avec attention et consciencieusement jusqu'au bout, parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'examinait comme un docteur l'aurait fait avec son patient.

 _« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par parler de quoi ou qui t'a fait fuir en Italie ? »_

Hermione n'avait pas su s'il valait mieux qu'elle vomisse ou s'enfuie à ces mots et espérait qu'il n'avait pas perçu sa réaction de panique, avant qu'elle n'enterre ses émotions profondément au fond d'elle et ne s'en prenne à lui dans une tentative lamentable de mettre fin à leur conversation. En fait, Hermione n'avait accepté de se joindre à eux pour le dessert que pour mettre fin à l'attaque, mais une partie d'elle se doutait que faire profiter à Malefoy et sa mère de s'exhiber socialement à leurs côtés ne suffirait pas à détourner sa curiosité.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas la fin.

Seulement le début.

 _Tandis qu'elle le cachait_ _impeccablement_ _derrière une façade confiante, elle était nerveuse à chaque mot qu'elle disait et s'assurait de donner des réponses assez vagues pour qu'il ne puisse pas trop en_ _déduire_ _derrière_ _, mais pas trop vagues pour qu'ils ne se doutent pas qu'elle était imprécise._ _Alors, bien sûr_ _, elle gomma son air surpris rapidement,_ _car elle avait un rôle à jouer et ouvrir grand la mâchoire n'était pas forcément convenable. « Mais tu– »_

Évidemment, il ne la laissa pas finir.

Malefoy jeta un regard lourd de sens à Hermione, ce qui la ramena en deuxième année quand il l'avait appelée Sang-de-Bourbe pour la première fois. Ses mots n'étaient pas aussi durs que ses regards ; en fait ses paroles étaient plutôt calmes et sensées, quand elle y pensait. «Tu crois sérieusement que tu serais venue si j'avais dit que c'était _moi_ qui t'invitais ? »

Bon point.

Elle aurait déguerpi du restaurant comme si Voldemort lui-même était à ses trousses. « Je suppose que non.

\- Es-tu contente d'être venue prendre le dessert avec nous ? » Le regard de Narcissa semblait étrangement teinté d'espoir.

C'était bizarre.

Toutefois, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione parla honnêtement. « J'étais un peu méfiante, au début, je le suis toujours, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation. »

Narcissa eut l'air ravie au point que Malefoy lui jeta un drôle de regard qu'Hermione n'identifia pas – non pas qu'elle sache identifier aucun de ses regards, de toute façon. Celui-là sembla susciter une conversation non-verbale entre mère et fils, qu'Hermione observa sur le qui-vive tout en finissant la meilleure tarte à la mélasse qu'elle eût jamais mangée. Cela se finit par un regard inflexible de Narcissa, qui se mua en un sourire quand elle le reposa sur Hermione. « Eh bien, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir pour le dessert, n'est-ce pas Drago ? Dit-elle avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction.

\- Tout à fait » répondit-il lentement, mal à l'aise.

Elle fut prise d'une envie de rire en voyant son attitude un peu gauche, mais réalisa qu'elle se sentait exactement comme la tête qu'il affichait. C'est alors qu'Hermione vit son attention attirée par Drago Malefoy pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Étrangement. Il n'avait pas perdu la fameuse allure arrogante devant laquelle toutes les filles de l'école bavaient, la réserve dans sa voix, ou la froideur dans ses yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, outre le fait qu'il avait l'air plus vieux, fut qu'il ressemblait plus à un être humain et moins à un vampire. Il était parvenu à dénicher assez de soleil pour teinter légèrement sa peau. Mais juste légèrement, pas trop. Habillé de façon décontractée avec un pantalon gris qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux, et un polo à manches courtes couleur crème, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser en secouant imperceptiblement la tête : _look étudié_ _et propre sur lui, comme toujours_. Il avait changé de coupe de cheveux pour une qu'elle avait aperçue sur un mannequin masculin dans un magasine Moldu et ça lui allait plutôt bien – de façon assez incroyable – _il_ avait l'air bien avec, bien que ça lui aurait écorché la bouche de l'admettre à haute voix. Bien sûr, vu la manière dont il souriait à toutes les filles qui passaient devant lui en gloussant, il savait à quel point il avait l'air bien.

Bien sûr.

« Donc, Hermione, que fais-tu dans la vie ? Demanda Mme Malefoy.

\- Je travaille pour Les Briseurs de Maléfice, vous connaissez cette société ?

\- Oui. Je les ai embauchés il y a quelques années pour lever des maléfices sur une bague que la mère de Lucius ne voulait pas que j'aie. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont extrêmement sélectifs quant aux briseurs de maléfices qu'ils emploient, tu dois donc sûrement être excellente dans cette fonction. »

Elle haussa modestement les épaules. « Je me débrouille pas si mal. Travailler à la banque Vénitienne m'a vraiment aidée à perfectionner mes compétences. » Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais peu importait tout compte fait. Tout le monde savait apparemment qu'elle avait travaillé à la banque d'Italie ; ce n'était pas un très gros secret.

Mme Malefoy soupira. « Je ne suis pas allée à Venise depuis que j'étais petite. Tu t'es baignée dans la mer ? »

Hermione secoua vivement la tête. « Oh, non. Je ne sais pas nager.

\- Tu ne sais pas nager ? Reprit-elle d'un ton surpris.

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais appris. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à le faire. »

Ou eu le temps.

« Tu devrais essayer. Mon fils est un _excellent_ nageur, révéla-t-elle fièrement, avec un petit sourire satisfait en direction de son fils fâché. Peut-être que Drago pourrait, » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, sachant ce qui venait et le redoutant d'avance. « t'apprendre comment – »

Malefoy s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

« Drago ! » s'écria Narcissa avec épouvante, attirant l'attention sur eux.

Tandis qu'il hoquetait et toussait violemment dans sa serviette, Hermione sortit sa baguette et d'un coup de poignet imperceptible, elle stoppa l'étouffement de Malefoy qui lui offrit un regard reconnaissant accompagné d'un 'merci' articulé silencieusement. Le choc de le voir la remercier la laissa sans voix. Elle hocha simplement la tête sans rien pouvoir dire.

« Ça va ? Demanda sa mère, réellement inquiète.

\- Oui. J'ai avalé un peu d'eau de travers. Pas de souci, je vais parfaitement bien, répondit-il à sa mère inquiète, de manière convaincante, tout en détournant ses yeux gris d'elle vers Hermione pour lui demander : Alors, comment c'était, de vivre en Italie ? »

Hermione avait pleinement saisi ce qu'il faisait, et c'était terriblement intelligent. Changer de sujet pour n'importe lequel tant que ce n'était pas celui des effrayantes leçons de piscine, c'était la meilleure idée qu'elle aurait pu souhaiter avoir.

Ce qu'Hermione dit ensuite fut la vérité et celle-ci se déversa avec aisance de ses lèvres. « La ville entière est magnifique, et riche d'histoire, autant la partie sorcière que Moldue, et même si j'ai vécu là-bas pendant presque cinq ans, je ne pense pas avoir réussi à tout découvrir. Il y avait tellement de choses, et je n'avais jamais de temps libre. Les gens sont simplement incroyables ; les personnes avec qui je travaillais régulièrement étaient vraiment patientes avec moi, vu que je devais apprendre l'Italien. Je crois qu'ils étaient vraiment médusés que j'ose même m'y risquer. »

Cette tirade éveilla l'intérêt de Mme Malefoy. « Et sais-tu bien parler Italien ?

\- Couramment.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, » s'exalta-t-elle tandis que son fils gardait le silence ; il arborait un air presque pensif. Hermione savait qu'un Malefoy pensif était mauvais signe.

Acquiesçant, Hermione repoussa son appréhension et fit plaisir à la femme plus âgée, commençant à raconter une fable d'Ésope appelée _Le Renard et les Raisins_ dans un parfait Italien. Le récit parlait d'un renard qui essayait, sans succès, d'atteindre des raisins pendus en haut d'une vigne. Il abandonnait et repartait après avoir dit, « _Les raisins ne sont pas encore mûrs, et je ne veux pas les cueillir verts !_ ». Morale de l'histoire : _Toujours l'on méprise ce que l'on ne peut avoir_. L'hésitation et le manque de pratique teintèrent d'abord sa voix aux premiers mots ; elle n'avait pas parlé Italien à voix haute depuis plus de sept mois, mais elle retrouva le rythme rapidement, contant l'histoire courte avec confiance. Elle l'avait lue tant de fois qu'elle était gravée dans sa mémoire.

Au fil de sa narration, elle observa le visage de Narcissa rayonner d'intérêt et d'émerveillement bien que cette dernière n'aie aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui semblait suivre, plus ou moins. Il eut l'air confus à quelques mots qu'elle prononça et lui demanda d'en répéter quelques-uns. Malefoy connaissait un peu d'Italien ? C'était une information inédite pour elle. Enfin, tout ce qu'il disait et faisait, ce jour-là, était inédit pour elle. Quand elle eut fini, elle dit en Français : « Fin. »

Mme Malefoy applaudit. « Oh, c'était merveilleux ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu as dit, mais c'était fantastique. Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'apprendre l'Italien ? J'envisage d'aller en vacances là-bas en Août prochain et je voudrais être préparée.

\- Bien sûr, » dit Hermione sans réfléchir. Oh _non_.

Ça aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu recevoir des leçons de natation de la part de Drago Malefoy. Apprendre l'Italien à Mme Malefoy n'était qu'une broutille en comparaison. Et puis, plus elle lui parlait, plus Hermione abolissait ses préjugés à son propos. Ça n'avait pas atteint le stade de 'bien l'aimer', mais elle savait que ça pourrait avec le temps. Mme Malefoy était agréable, polie, et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure maternelle dans tout ce qu'elle avait pu avoir à sa portée depuis bien longtemps.

Donc, abandonnant ses premiers regrets, elle dit : « Faites-moi simplement savoir quand vous voulez commencer et je serai heureuse d'attaquer les leçons. » Hermione se demanda si Malefoy savait à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir encore sa mère dans sa vie. Probablement pas. Elle en fut attristée. Regardant à sa gauche, elle examina le jeune homme avec un regard étrange. « Tu parles Italien ? »

Drago grimaça. « Je connais beaucoup de mots et je sais mieux l'écrire que le comprendre, mais je suis loin de le parler couramment.

\- Qui t'a appris ?

\- Blaise, mais il est visiblement un très mauvais professeur, » déclara-t-il avec un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Après un instant de confusion pendant lequel elle tentait de se rappeler ce nom, elle y parvint finalement, « Zabini ? L'Auror ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui. »

Elle l'avait vu au Bureau des Aurors quelques semaines auparavant, il avait même entamé une conversation avec elle, à propos de sa vie en Italie. Il avait entendu des rumeurs. Ça avait été revigorant de parler du pays, plutôt que de pourquoi elle était là. Il revenait juste d'une mission secrète en Pologne et avait l'air épuisé – et pourtant toujours très attirant, au vu des nombreuses sorcières le reluquant. Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'un prétentieux Serpentard comme Blaise Zabini se révélerait être un prodigieux Auror, mais tout était possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, elle avait ensuite compris qu'il n'était pas prétentieux, pas le moins du monde.

En fait, il s'était montré plutôt sympa avec elle pendant leur discussion. Il lui avait parlé de son passage à Łódź, enfin la partie donc il _pouvait_ parler, et avait fait une mini démonstration du brin de Polonais qu'il avait appris. C'était vraiment peu, mais ses tentatives l'avaient fait sourire. Elle lui avait raconté sa visite historique à Varsovie pour un sommet d'ambassadeurs ( **NdT** : si vous avez une traduction adéquate… ce sont les conférences internationales auxquels des élèves 'ambassadeurs' participent de façon nationale ou internationale, à propos de comment avoir une vie saine et autour des problématiques de l'époque etc) auquel son école Moldue l'avait envoyée quand elle avait dix ans. Il avait semblé réellement intéressé par ses aventures en Pologne et par sa vie à Venise, tellement qu'il l'avait invitée à prendre un café pour continuer la discussion. Elle avait poliment décliné, déclarant que tandis qu'elle avait du travail à finir à son bureau, lui-même semblait avoir besoin de se reposer.

« Avais-tu prévu de rester en Italie pour toujours ? »

La question de Mme Malefoy la prit par surprise et elle ne réussit pas à le cacher, à son propre agacement. Hermione avait eu toutes les intentions de rester là-bas à jamais, de vivre le restant de ses jours avec la beauté de Venise, mais il semblait que le destin n'avait pas été du même avis, et cela faisait extrêmement mal. Il avait suffi de deux appels et une lettre pour qu'elle quitte l'Italie aussi brusquement qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre après la guerre.

« Oui, mais les choses changent. »

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Partie 2 : Pas le fils de mon père.****

L'esprit de Drago était embrouillé de pensées diverses depuis que ses chemins avec Hermione Granger s'étaient séparés. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec sa mère dans son propre salon décoré de meubles coûteux, après qu'ils l'aient laissée devant Fleury & Bott, son esprit se mit à errer sans but, pendant qu'elle bavardait à propos de la fête à laquelle ils iraient ensemble le lendemain.

« … ça va être sensationnel... »

Il avait écouté attentivement chaque mot que Granger avait prononcé à partir du moment où elle s'était assise, pour essayer d'en extraire les indices qu'elle tentait de cacher entre les lignes. Pour l'instant, il était tout à fait sûr de n'avoir aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait quitté l'Angleterre ou de ce qui l'y avait ramenée. De plus, pas une seule fois ils n'avaient mentionné Pansy dans la conversation, il ne pouvait donc même pas au moins découvrir comment elle s'était rencontrées. Mais il savait qu'elle avait délibérément fait abstraction de Pansy dans la discussion. Pas surprenant, mais quand même habile de sa part.

Il n'était pas le moins du monde gêné par son manque d'informations. Il n'attendait pas de sa part qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour tout dévoiler après un dessert courtois. Non, elle s'était construit des murs défensifs tout autour d'elle ; des murs tellement hauts qu'ils étaient sûrement visibles depuis la Lune. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se confie, pas à lui, surtout en présence de sa mère. Il savait que Granger était terriblement mal à l'aise à proximité d'elle ; la crainte était imprimée sur son visage et avait suinté de sa voix dès l'instant où ils s'étaient installés. D'une certaine manière, même des heures après, il était toujours sous le choc qu'ils aient tous les trois réussi à avoir une conversation décente, si ce n'était plaisante, où des sujets tels que la guerre, le Mage Noir, et le statut du sang ne soient pas mis sur le tapis. Pas qu'il croie encore à toutes ces conneries, mais bon.

« … je pense que le orange est une parfaite couleur d'été... »

Il ne savait trop comment, il avait recueilli quelques indices au sujet de sa vie en Italie, mais elle était volontairement restée vague à ce propos.

« … je crois que l'idée d'un chapiteau fait un peu Moldue, mais c'est splendide… »

S'il y avait bien une chose qui s'était faite parfaitement claire ce jour-là, c'était qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer Hermione Granger. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces sorcières idiotes et sans cervelle que Drago avait l'habitude de fréquenter, même si ça le tuait de l'admettre. Elle était plus intelligente et plus rusée que ce qu'il s'était imaginé ; elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard, vu la manière experte avec laquelle elle avait conversé avec eux. Elle avait rendu évident sans le rendre évident, le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il essaie de comprendre.

Elle était loin de se douter que ce seul fait avait amplifié son intérêt.

« … et je pense que le blanc est vraiment inapproprié... »

Il avait capté quelques lueurs d'émotions diverses dans ses yeux à certaines parties de leur bavardage ; surtout quand sa mère lui avait demandé si elle avait prévu de vivre à Venise pour toujours. Il avait vu passer un éclair de douleur et de tristesse avant qu'elle ne cache vivement son émoi, et Drago s'était découvert particulièrement curieux au sujet de sa vie à Venise. Il tenait quelque chose.

« … je crois que tu devrais passer au manoir dans la matinée avant qu'on n'y aille, ça te va, Drago ?

\- Oui, » répondit-il d'un ton absent et évasif ; son esprit poursuivait son chemin de pensée.

Dire qu'il était à peine surpris de constater que Granger était bien plus franche que ce à quoi il s'était _jamais_ attendu (ou que ce qu'il avait jamais reconnu) était un énorme euphémisme ; il était sidéré, pas juste par ses mots, mais aussi par son manque manifeste de jugement. Elle était polie avec sa mère après avoir été humiliée par elle dans le passé, agréable avec lui après leur histoire évidemment tumultueuse, et il n'avait pas détecté le moindre soupçon d'hypocrisie dans sa voix ou dans ses gestes. Il en avait appris sur elle en une heure plus que ça n'avait jamais été le cas en six ans : elle se moquait d'elle-même, parlait le Vénitien et l'Italien couramment et l'Allemand un peu plus difficilement, n'écoutait que de la musique classique, ne savait pas nager, aimait voyager et en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de chaque lieu qu'elle visitait, et vivait au bord d'un grand lac.

« … je pense qu'ils ont jeté quelques sorts en prévention pour que nous ne soyons pas ennuyés par ça. »

Et puis, Granger avait réussi à faire quelque chose qu'aucune fille en dehors de Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais fait. Elle avait impressionné sa mère.

« … Pansy m'a dit qu'elle porterait une robe lavande... »

Quelques-uns des interventions de sa mère l'avait déconcerté :

Quand elle lui avait demandé si elle était contente d'être venue s'asseoir avec eux. Il était _persuadé_ qu'elle voulait utiliser Granger pour leur image ; après tout, ça aurait été un excellent moyen. Il s'était vide rendu compte qu'il se trompait. Et alors, quand elle avait presque offert ses services à lui pour apprendre à Granger à nager... Drago ne croyait même pas sa mère capable d'un tel coup. S'il ne l'avait pas mieux connue, il aurait dit qu'elle essayait de les mettre ensemble, mais c'était l'idée la plus absurde du monde. Non, sa mère ne lui ferait pas ça.

Ça _devait_ être parce qu'elle aimait bien Granger et voulait la voir plus souvent.

Oui, c'était ça. C'était déjà plus logique.

Et puis, Narcissa avait chanté ses louanges pendant presque toute l'heure qui avait suivi après qu'ils aient quitté le Chemin de Traverse ; un signe évident de son tout nouvel attachement à la jeune sorcière méfiante. Narcissa ne parlait jamais des gens -ni ne se souvenait de leur nom- si elle ne les aimait pas. Un autre signe de son estime pour elle : elle lui avait donné rendez-vous au restaurant le Samedi suivant pour travailler son Italien et papoter autour d'un déjeuner. Il n'avait pas manqué le bref choc qui avait traversé en un éclair fugace le visage de Granger. C'était exactement comme de voir un homme démuni se voir offrir un camion plein à ras-bord de gallions. Elle avait presque semblé reconnaissante pour l'humanité de Narcissa et les avait remerciés tous les deux à sa façon, pour le dessert et la conversation. Narcissa était partie après lui avoir donné un sourire et la promesse de lui écrire dans la semaine pour fixer une date. Drago l'avait suivie après un au-revoir maladroit et misérable.

Maladroit et misérable était un euphémisme et il le savait.

Ça avait été horrible.

 _« Heum, c'était, euh, eh bien, intéressant de te revoir, Malefoy. »_

 _Il hocha brièvement la tête, tourna les talons, et se dépêcha – avec distinction – à la suite de sa mère sans un regard en arrière._

« … je pensais à peut-être une bleue... »

S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit que Granger était plus seule et délaissée qu'elle n'était craintive.

« Drago ? » Narcissa claqua plusieurs fois des doigts devant son visage.

Il cligna des yeux environ dix fois avant de lever la tête vers sa mère. « Quoi ?

\- As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais pas trop. Je pensais à un projet du travail, » s'excusa-t-il avec sincérité, en finissant par un mensonge, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de thé.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. J'imagine que je t'ennuyais prodigieusement, de toute façon, dit-elle en lissant sa robe. Alors, qu'as-tu pensé d'Hermione Granger ? »

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, Drago faillit s'étouffer, grâce à elle. D'où diable est-ce que _ça_ sortait ? Il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris par son franc-parler. Mère ne tournait pas autour du pot, pour ainsi dire, mais il était quand même étonné. « Elle va bien, je suppose, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, mais c'était la vérité.

Narcissa arbora une tête qu'il n'aimait pas ; une qui préparait quelque chose. « C'est une perle rare : intelligente et sage. Évidemment, elle était un peu sur la défensive, mais qui ne le serait pas, dans la même situation ? Je pense qu'elle a géré l'incident avec Potter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Tu devrais essayer d'apprendre à la connaître. »

Drago hocha la tête en silence à tout ce qu'elle dit jusqu'à cette dernière phrase. Il pouvait presque littéralement _entendre_ les rouages dans sa tête ; ça, ajouté à ce qu'elle venait de dire, le rendit soudain très mal à l'aise. Essayer d'apprendre à connaître Granger ? Ses sourcils se haussèrent largement à la simple pensée. « Je te demande pardon ? »

A l'évidence, il entendait et voyait des choses.

Drago se fichait que sa mère aime bien Granger ; il voulait juste être gardé à l'écart de tout ça. Apprendre à la connaître ruinerait son plan de découvrir ce qui était arrivé au 'Trio d'Or' pour ensuite passer à autre chose.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait l'écrasante impression que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Tu m'as entendue, Drago. Ça en vaudrait la peine pour toi. »

Sa réponse sortit au milieu d'un rire étranglé : « De toute évidence, tu as perdu l'esprit, Mère. »

Narcissa sourit simplement, pas méchamment, mais de bonne humeur, et se leva de sa place. « Je dois y aller. Les Médicomages vont venir observer ton père et changer quelques-unes de ses potions. Sois au Manoir à onze heures demain matin pour qu'on puisse partir ensemble au banquet. »

Il la regarda un peu alarmé. Médicomages ? Au Manoir ? « Tu as besoin d'aide ce soir pour t'occuper de père ? » Les nuits violentes suivaient toujours les visites des Médicomages et leurs ajustements à son régime quotidien de potions.

« Pas le moins du monde, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter. Ils sont tous aussi forts que discrets. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir quant à sa sortie et ils resteront pour les deux prochaines nuits pour vérifier qu'il s'adapte bien à ses potions.

\- Mais –

\- Je contrôle la situation, Drago, je t'écrirai si j'ai besoin d'aide, » Narcissa déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils et le quitta par Cheminée, le laissant seul avec ses pensées, qui ne concernaient plus du tout les mystères entourant Granger, mais plutôt l'homme qui avait joué un rôle important dans celui qu'il était devenu.

Dire que Drago idolâtrait son père quand il était petit était un grossier euphémisme. Il _vénérait_ littéralement l'homme, l'émerveillement mêlé à l'admiration étaient toujours visibles dans ses yeux. A un âge innocent et facile à persuader, Drago l'avait placé sur un piédestal, nourrissant ouvertement le désir de devenir comme lui quand il serait grand. Voir son père dans son état actuel de démence était particulièrement dur à accepter pour l'enfant toujours présent en lui. La peur et la fidélité de son père pour le Mage Noir avaient ruiné leurs vies, mais Drago le respectait toujours, seulement à présent c'était uniquement de la façon dont un fils respectait son père… oh, mais croyez bien que ça lui avait pris longtemps pour effacer l'amertume et retrouver cet état d'esprit.

Drago Malefoy était passé de respect à dégoût pour son père en à peu près douze secondes.

C'était juste après que sa sixième année se soit brutalement interrompue que leur relation s'était détériorée. Il était assis en présence du Mage Noir, terrorisé en son for intérieur (mais le cachant pour le bien de son Père), le regardant torturer et tuer quelqu'un dans le salon. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur son père et là. Ça avait été flagrant. La même peur dans ses yeux gris que celle dont il avait toujours dit à Drago de la cacher. Ce comportement hypocrite avait été l'étincelle allumant le feu d'une haine pure ; une haine directement dirigée vers son père. Elle avait grossi dans sa poitrine rapidement et s'était répandue en lui comme une traînée de poudre.

Bien sûr, Drago n'avait pas saisi tout ça à ce moment-là, mais plus tard, il avait réalisé que voir Lucius comme quelque chose de moins que l'homme Malefoy puissant et intrépide qu'il avait forcé Drago à être (la peur était quelque chose que les _vrais_ Malefoy ne ressentaient pas, selon son père, après un certain 'incident de bougie allumée pour faire veilleuse' quand il avait, eh bien, six ans), cela lui avait tout bonnement fait perdre tout le respect qu'il avait pour son père.

Et ça s'était alors mis empirer.

La haine s'était mise à bouillonner et lui avait brûlé la peau.

Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler violemment et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Il avait réalisé des choses à propos de son père qu'il n'avait jamais réalisées avant.

Lucius Malefoy était un bâtard égoïste. Il se foutait complètement de ce qui pourrait arriver à lui ou sa mère quand il avait pris la décision de se soumettre publiquement au Mage Noir. Il se foutait complètement d'à quel point ça ruinerait et changerait leurs vies à jamais. Il se foutait complètement du retentissement de ses actes. Il se foutait complètement de tout. Oui, il faisait ce que _lui_ voulait, au diable les conséquences, au diable lui et sa mère, au diable tout. Il n'en avait sûrement jamais rien eu à foutre d'eux, pas seulement en société, mais aussi intérieurement. Et alors en plus, son père avait le culot d'être _effrayé_ par le Mage Noir après avoir inondé Drago pendant des années avec des histoires de toutes les choses puissantes et incroyables dont le Mage Noir était capable.

Conneries.

Tout ça.

Et Père ?

Il _dégoulinait_ de connerie.

Drago voulait le traîner au sol et le frapper à cet instant encore plus que six ans auparavant, parce que l'enfer dans lequel ils avaient vécu l'année qui avait suivi, l'enfer qu'il avait traversé cette année-là ; tout ça était sa faute. Plutôt que d'être laissé en dehors de tout ça vu qu'il n'était pas en âge, Drago avait été marqué, avec empressement, initié, et traîné dans le monde de son père, littéralement. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il en voulait à son père de les avoir entraînés avec lui au fond du gouffre ; d'avoir préparé la voie qui avait conduit Drago à être utilisé comme une putain de marionnette dans les mains joueuses d'un homme sadique, pour une mission qui avait failli lui coûter sa vie et sa santé mentale… et quand le Mage Noir avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas pu accomplir la tâche par lui-même – ça lui avait pris des semaines pour récupérer.

Ça avait été long après la guerre, mais Drago avait finalement réussi à respecter de nouveau son père, même dans sa démence. Cela lui avait pris trois ans pour voir la propre absence de choix à laquelle son père avait eu à faire face. Cela lui avait pris trois ans pour comprendre pourquoi il avait fait toutes les choses qu'il avait faites. Cela lui avait pris trois ans, mais il en avait plus appris au sujet de son père que ce qu'il avait jamais su quand celui-ci était encore sain d'esprit.

Évidemment, il n'était jamais retombé complètement dans la même admiration que celle qu'il avait pour son père quand il était petit. Non, il était trop vieux, trop changé par la guerre, et trop maltraité par un Mage Noir pervers pour entretenir les mêmes rêves et projets que dans son enfance.

Dans un craquement de flammes vertes, Pansy Parkinson apparut dans la cheminée et en sortit. Tandis que la sorcière époussetait la suie de sa cape, il l'étudia avec curiosité. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour connaître la réponse. Pansy regarda autour d'elle avant de demander nonchalamment : « Je pensais que ta mère serait encore là, elle est partie ? » avant de pendre sa cape sur le portemanteau enchanté et de lisser sa robe bleue d'une main pour faire disparaître des plis invisibles.

« Elle est partie il y a environ une demi-heure. »

Pansy récupéra aussitôt sa cape et s'apprêtait à prendre une poignée de poudre de Cheminette pour quitter le manoir. « Eh bien, je suppose que je vais –

\- Reste.

\- Je ne crois pas que je devrais. »

Drago se leva de son canapé, traversa la pièce, et s'arrêta quelques centimètres devant son amie. « Quoi ? Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton doux. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être source de frayeur pour elle. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble en amis.

Pansy fixa le sol. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

Il ignora le léger sentiment de soulagement qui courut le long de son échine. « Alors pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en le fait d'être seule avec toi, là. »

Il y eut un grand silence, car il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi dire. L'avoir là allait contre ses plans de lui donner quelques jours pour se calmer avant de la sonder au sujet de la situation Granger autour d'un agréable repas et quelques verres.

Pansy se détendait _toujours_ après quelques verres. C'était un plan génial, mais maintenant il devait tout recommencer en partant de zéro. « C'est à propos de Granger ?

\- Oui. »

D'une voix plate, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné mais voulait comprendre, il demanda : « Pourquoi la protèges-tu ? Je ne comprends pas, en fait. »

Pansy s'écarta de Drago. « Quelqu'un doit bien le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ta nature d'être altruiste, et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas à toi de porter son fardeau. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. « Regarde-la, Drago ! Sérieusement, regarde-la ! Elle maigrit à vue d'œil parce qu' _elle_ ne sait pas porter son propre fardeau ! Je ne sais pas la totalité de ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne connais pas les secrets qu'elle m'a cachés, mais elle est dans un bien pire état que quand je l'ai vue il y a sept mois – » avec une exclamation, Pansy se couvrit la bouche d'une main et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Elle en avait trop dit, à l'évidence. L'esprit de Drago retourna la nouvelle information, involontairement lâchée, dans tous les sens dans son esprit. Pansy avait vu Granger il y avait sept mois de ça. En Italie, il supposait.

Le mode interrogatoire était lancée, et sa question surgit promptement : « Pourquoi étais-tu en Italie ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Quand l'as-tu vue ?

\- Ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

\- Quel secret connait-elle sur toi ?

\- Elle n'a _rien_ sur moi.

\- Alors pourquoi la protèges-tu ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Le visage de Drago se tordit en un rictus dont chacun de ses ancêtres aurait été fier. « Tu me mens, et je _déteste_ qu'on me mente.

\- Quelle importance ? Tu me mens en permanence ! Tu dis ces choses comme quoi ton père ne te perturbe pas alors que si ! Cria Pansy. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle ? Tu ne vas pas l'aider. Ça ne te ressemble certainement pas. » Drago ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Tu es un connard d'égoïste, comme ton père ! Tu te fiches de tout le monde sauf de toi-même, Drago ! Je le sais, tu le sais, Blaise le sait, et même ta mère le sait, alors pourquoi commencer à t'en faire pour les autres _maintenant_ ? »

La rage se mit à bouillonner en lui, son corps devint brûlant, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Drago s'était reculé d'un pas raide vers l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'empêcher de s'en prendre à elle. Ses mains tremblaient ; il voulait lui jeter un sort si fort que c'en était douloureux. Mais ce n'était pas qui il était. Il ne jetait pas de sorts aux femmes. Il ne s'en prenait pas aux femmes. Il n'était pas violent. Il n'était pas malfaisant. Son père avait été toutes ces choses à certains moments de sa vie. Mais pas lui. Vraiment. Pas lui.

« Rien à dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air furibond.

Et ça le fit sortir de ses gonds. « Oh, j'ai quelque chose à dire, Pansy. Putain, comment _oses_ -tu me comparer à lui ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Merde Pansy, je n'ai rien, _rien_ à voir avec lui ! Je n'ai _rien_ à voir avec –

\- Si, Drago ! Tu essaies de ne pas lui ressembler, tu essaies de te comporter d'une meilleure façon, mais tu lui ressembles ! Tu es comme lui !

\- Non, non, non ! » hurla-t-il ; le désespoir de sa voix était protégé par la colère incandescente qui lui brûlait la poitrine.

« Si ! Tu peux rester assis là toute la journée à le nier, mais si. Même si tu n'es pas violent ou pervers comme ton père dans la fleur de l'âge, tu es manipulateur et tu te fiches comme de ta première robe de quiconque n'est pas toi-même. Tu veux quelque chose d'elle, et tu ne t'arrêteras devant rien pour l'obtenir. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Ça devrait. » Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches. « Tu peux me péter un plomb dessus, tu peux me jeter dehors, tu peux même arrêter de me parler ; mais le plus tôt tu accepteras la vérité, mieux tu t'en tireras. »

Drago voulait lui jeter une ribambelle de sorts, parce qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison et il la détestait pour ça.

Sa colère dégonfla.

Doucement.

« Va en enfer, Pansy, » dit-il, les lèvres serrées, bouillonnant.

Il y eut un énième silence horriblement long avant qu'elle ne murmure : « Je suis désolée, Drago. C'était déplacé.

\- Putain oui ça l'était.

\- Je veux juste que tu laisses Hermione tranquille, lui dit Pansy lentement.

\- Ah, c'est _Hermione_ , alors ? Cracha-t-il d'un ton mauvais. C'est ta meilleure amie, maintenant ?

\- Rien de tout ça, » Elle secoua la tête doucement, encore secouée par leur dispute. « Nous ne sommes même pas amies. Elle n'aime même pas ce mot.

\- Alors pourquoi la protéger ? »

Quand elle poussa un soupir, il sut qu'il l'avait poussée à bout. « Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. »

Elle détestait quand ils se bagarraient, autant que lui.

« Tu me caches des choses, Pansy. Je croyais qu'on était au-delà de ça.

\- Drago, » dit-elle faiblement, le regard accroché au sien. Le sorcier blond observa avec un léger choc la jeune femme lui faisant face perdre son impassibilité mesurée. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je te cache.

\- Alors dis-les moi.

\- Je ne peux pas. » Ses épaules tremblèrent et elle eut les larmes aux yeux ; ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue afficher quelque sorte d'émotion que ce soit qui pouvait révéler sa vulnérabilité. Drago faillit la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'était pas douée pour les manifestations de réconfort. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Alors, il se tint là, et la regarda perdre son sang-froid et craquer devant lui, se sentant terriblement coupable. « Je voudrais tout te dire, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pansy, » Il y avait une pointe de bienveillance dans sa voix qui la fit lever les yeux vers lui.

Drago n'aimait pas la voir blessée ; et c'était là la différence étonnante entre lui et son père. Tandis que son Père n'hésitait pas à humilier sa Mère quand elle gâtait trop Drago, et hésitait encore moins à le punir lui pour ''comportement anti-Malefoy'' quand il était petit, Drago lui-même refusait de descendre Pansy. Il refusait de répéter l'histoire, car il en avait tiré les leçons. Après tout, la capacité de tout un chacun à supporter quelqu'un avant d'en être lassé était limitée, et la pensée de voir un jour Pansy lassée de lui lui laissait un arrière-goût âpre dans la bouche. Donc, il refusait de la blesser avec des mots pour répondre aux siens. Merde, il refusait de la blesser tout court. A jamais. En fait, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter d'apaiser sa douleur après le meurtre de son père.

Merlin seul savait combien de temps ça avait pris à Pansy pour en arriver là où elle en était aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas le moment de créer une rechute.

« Ne me force pas à dire ce que je ne veux pas dire, Drago, implora-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Fais-moi confiance quand je dis que ce qu'elle cache est quelque chose dans quoi tu ne veux vraiment pas être impliqué. J'aurais aimé que le destin aie de meilleurs projets pour moi. »

Il y eut une nouvelle pause avant qu'il ne demande : « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle rit tristement et sécha ses larmes. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je dormirais mieux la nuit si je ne savais pas au moins une partie de ce qu'elle a enduré, une partie de ce qui la ronge. Je dormirais mieux si je ne voyais pas son visage horrifié dans mes pires souvenirs ou ses pleurs dans mes rêves. Je dormirais mieux si je n'étais pas la seule personne à connaître la raison de son départ d'Angleterre il y a plus de cinq ans. »

* * *

 _Souvenez-vous de la fable._ **(Note de l'auteur !)**

 ** **Di**** ** **scla**** ** **im**** ** **er:**** Les personnes/décors/etc sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

 ** **Note du traducteur:**** Salut les amis,

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Bon, voyez, j'ai découvert que j'avais mal réglé la fiction, je n'avais pas précisé le couple, alors, forcément, je n'avais pas de visiteurs ! Du coup j'ai eu mes premiers commentaires au dernier chapitre, et je tenais à vous remercier du fond du cœur, ça rebooste la motivation à fond !

Pour vous remercier plus personnellement, je tenais à répondre aux anonymes :

 _eliesan_ : Comme tu dis, le trio qui éclate, c'est original, et cette histoire est tellement magnifique de détails et de réalisme… on ne peut que se laisser transporter !

 _Nomie_ : Je ne dis pas non à ce que tu me nourrisses de messages pour tout le monde haha, merci beaucoup ! Espérons que la suite te plaise tout autant si ce n'est plus !

 _Gaa_ : Tu as su, en à peine 2 chapitres, extraire l'essence même de cette fanfic : la maturité et le développement des personnages et de leur psychisme, le tout dans une histoire mûrie avec attention par l'auteur… un bijou… Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, n'hésite pas à me faire d'autres commentaires haha !

 _nanapanda_ : Merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au cœur quand on complimente ainsi ma traduction, vraiment. Comme tu l'as remarqué parfaitement, il y a un énorme mystère qui plane au-dessus de notre lecture, et il n'est pas près de s'en aller, en tout cas pas en totalité ! C'est ce qui fait toute cette fiction, argh j'en suis tellement fan ! Ton impression est bonne, en tout cas à mes yeux, oui c'est une fic différente des autres… et ça fait du bien, comme tu dis ! Et c'est normal de ne pas aimer lire dans une langue étrangère si on se rend compte qu'on ne saisit pas le fond en totalité ! Je suis là pour ça, après tout haha !

Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, premier échange Drago/Hermione !

J'espère aussi que la cadence d'un chapitre par mois n'en dérange pas trop, je pourrais difficilement faire mieux sans altérer la qualité de ma traduction, et c'est inconcevable pour moi haha! Déjà que ça n'est pas aussi parfait que je le voudrais !

On se retrouve donc dans un mois environ pour le chapitre suivant, et je vous garantis qu'il sera composé d'action, je veux dire, il va y avoir notre premier rebondissement !

Merci encore à ceux qui laisseront un petit message, sachez que la lecture de quelques mots peut vous gonfler un cœur pour plusieurs jours…

A bientôt !

little-Sniks


	5. 4 L'apogée et l'abolition des questions

**_**Chapitre Quatre :**_** ** _ **L**_** ** _ **'Apogé**_** ** _ **e et l**_** ** _ **'Abolition**_** ** _ **des Questions à**_** ** _ **R**_** ** _ **éponse Courte**_**

 ** **Partie 1 : Eux.****

Hermione remua doucement le liquide rouge-brun que contenait le verre.

C'était comme si le monde tournait au ralenti, l'espace d'un instant. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette pensée, et elle amena le verre à sa bouche. Le liquide, à son passage, lui brûla la gorge, et pendant une seconde, elle se vit prier que cela mette le feu à tout ce que la réalité représentait, ne fût-ce que pour quelques minutes. Elle se consolait avec ce qu'elle pouvait. Quand le verre fut rempli de nouveau, Hermione regarda à travers le liquide. Le monde était rose et c'était étrangement apaisant. Il y avait si longtemps que cette image n'avait pas jailli dans son esprit : voir la vie en rose.

Certains la voyaient ainsi pendant toute leur existence, ce qui était malheureux ; l'optimisme aveugle était aussi douloureux et laissait aussi vulnérable que de ne pas avoir d'optimisme du tout. Hermione ne voyait pas la vie en rose tout le temps ; elle l'appréhendait mieux que personne. L'idée que tout était fait pour le mieux et que tout changement menait à quelque chose de meilleur, c'était deux concepts qui lui étaient tout à fait étrangers. La vie semblait dénuée d'espoir – tellement qu'elle oubliait souvent ce que le mot optimisme voulait dire.

Rien ne changerait jamais, mais c'était sa faute, aussi.

Tandis qu'elle regardait le monde rose à travers son verre, elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas toujours question d'optimisme. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'acte de saisir le dernier soupçon d'intégrité à pleines mains, dans l'espoir de résister à l'évidence de la vérité. Parce que la vérité, elle le savait, était tout sauf simple. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala ce qu'il restait d'une traite. Cela brûla encore une fois, mais elle savoura cet état et espéra que cela réduise ses péchés en cendres.

« Tu n'as pas commencé sans moi, naturellement, » prononça une voix railleuse en provenance du pas de la porte.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour identifier la propriétaire de cette voix. C'était la même que celle qui avait soufflé dans son oreille, deux mois auparavant, _'Potter est un crétin'_ , en l'entraînant vers les toilettes.

Pansy Parkinson.

Et elle se souvint de sa première conversation d'après-guerre avec Pansy Parkinson. C'était dans un avion, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

 _« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Pansy en la regardant de haut._

 _Détournant le regard du hublot, Hermione remarqua rapidement que de sa voix n'émanait presque pas de malice ou d'intonation quelconque, ce qui piqua sa curiosité. « Je crois que nous sommes là pour les mêmes raisons, Parkinson. Je prends un vol vers l'Australie, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu voyages à la manière Moldue. »_

 _Pansy jeta un coup d'œil à son billet, soupira, et s'assit sur le siège qui lui était attribué, juste à côté d'Hermione. « Ne crois pas me connaître, Granger, » souffla-t-elle en s'installant à son aise._

 _« Touché._

 _\- J'ai pris l'avion de nombreuses fois. »_

 _Ça c'était surprenant, mais Hermione sut cacher sa stupeur. La princesse de sang-pur avait déjà pris le 'modique' avion Moldu ? Et avait survécu pour le raconter ? Et l'avait repris plusieurs fois ? Tout ça était comique au possible, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de rire._

 _« Que vas-tu faire en Australie ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu me parles, Parkinson ?_

 _\- Je fais juste la conversation… ça m'aide à ne pas penser à… certaines choses. »_

 _Hermione savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Elle avait été là, après tout, quand la vie idyllique de Pansy Parkinson avait changé à jamais._

 _Il semblait qu'après la guerre, toutes les filles de sang-pur s'étaient mariées. Ç'avait été une grande surprise, ainsi que l'opportunité parfaite pour les Mangemorts en quête de vengeance, lorsque les Parkinson et Zabini avaient décidé d'unir leurs familles neutres. Mme Parkinson avait à peine eu une seconde pour envoyer un appel à l'aide avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués au milieu de l'une de leurs rencontres 'd'organisation du mariage'. C'était une attaque bien planifiée, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu le Patronus de Mme Parkinson._

 _Les Aurors et l'Ordre étaient arrivés sur place presque immédiatement et ce qui s'était présenté à eux était une spectaculaire bataille qui avait instantanément rappelé à Hermione la bataille finale de Poudlard deux mois avant. Mais cette fois-ci, les deux camps étaient à peu près équitables. Une centaine de Mangemorts usés par la guerre versus une centaine d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre déchirés par la guerre. Hermione en faisait partie. Harry et Ron étaient là, aussi. La bataille battait son plein et Hermione, qui venait de vaincre un Mangemort en duel, avait regardé autour d'elle et repéré une Pansy hystérique sangloter au-dessus du corps à l'évidence mort de son père. Quand un Mangemort avait pointé sa baguette sur la jeune fille anéantie, Hermione avait fait la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête._

 _Elle avait sauvé la vie de Pansy Parkinson. Un Stupéfix silencieux fut tout ce que ça nécessita._

 _« Comment ta mère s'en sort ? »_

 _Pansy portait un masque d'indifférence, un qu'Hermione avait souvent vu sur le visage de Drago Malefoy pendant toutes ces années. « Ma mère a été torturée jusqu'à en devenir folle comme les parents de Londubat._

 _\- Je suis sincèrement désolée de –_

 _\- Mère et moi n'avons jamais été proches, donc peu importe._

 _\- Bien sûr que si, ça importe. C'est ta mère._

 _\- Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en souciais, Granger. Tu penses sûrement que j'ai ce que je mérite._

 _\- Personne ne mérite cela. »_

 _Pansy ne répondit rien._

 _« On a dix-huit ans, dit Hermione en observant la sorcière impassible. Mais pourquoi a-t-on l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu toute une vie ? »_

 _La question resta en suspens tandis que les deux filles se fixaient, toutes deux lacérées par les atrocités de la guerre et l'incertitude de là où leur vie allait les mener._

Elle aurait dû savoir alors que leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau. Après tout, la population de Brisbane n'était pas si importante.

Cela prit un moment à Hermione pour revenir à la réalité, mais sa réponse à la question de Pansy fut aussi lointaine que si elle n'était pas là. « Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver par Cheminée. »

Pansy prit place promptement sur une chaise vide aux côtés d'Hermione, invoqua un verre du buffet, et se versa une quantité généreuse de liquide ambré. Elle le vida d'un trait, tressaillant à la brûlure que cela causa dans sa poitrine. « C'est parce que je ne suis pas arrivée par là. Tes sorts de protection m'ont laissée Transplaner directement à l'intérieur. J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que tu me considères comme une amie… renifla-t-elle.

\- Non », la coupa Hermione.

Pour dire vrai, elle n'avait pas mis en place de sort de protection sur sa maison.

« Bien.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Pansy ?

\- Blaise m'a écrit pour me dire que Drago lui avait demandé de déterrer tes archives du Ministère pour lui. »

Hermione ne fut pas surprise. En fait, elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Et remettez-vous en à Malefoy pour envoyer quelqu'un faire le sale boulot à sa place. Il n'aurait jamais laissé tomber l'affaire. Mais Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il aurait attendu si longtemps. Patience n'était définitivement _pas_ le synonyme de Drago Malefoy.

Effrayant.

« Laisse-le les avoir.

\- Mais Hermione –

\- Il n'y a rien d'important dans mes dossiers. Je me suis assurée que tout soit effacé. »

Le silence s'abattit sur elles comme un épais brouillard et chacune se resservit et vida son verre dans le calme ; calme rapidement dérangé par les mots bruts de Pansy. « Il finira par trouver, tu sais. Il finira par trouver tout ce que tu gardes caché de lui et du monde. » Quand Hermione fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, elle l'en empêcha. « Ne le sous-estime pas, Hermione. Quand il veut quelque chose, il ne s'arrête pas tant qu'il ne l'a pas eu.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais sous-estimé. »

L'ambition de Malefoy était quasi-légendaire. Au fond d'elle-même, déjà depuis ce jour au restaurant, elle savait qu'il trouverait, et une partie d'elle-même – une partie plus que microscopique – voulait qu'il trouve. Les secrets étaient des choses terribles à assumer seul, mais parfois c'était encore pire quand ils étaient révélés aux yeux de tous. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'accrochait aux siens si fermement. C'était déjà assez mauvais que Pansy soit au courant, elle lui avait tout dit dans un moment de vulnérabilité, mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin que Malefoy découvre tout.

« Tu as besoin de dire à _quelqu'un_ ce qui s'est passé. Tes secrets sont en train de te tuer à petit feu. »

Et voilà, de nouveau. La casse-pieds. Pansy ne lui disait jamais ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais plutôt ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Et ça avait le don de l'exaspérer.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions, Pansy.

\- Non, ce dont tu as _besoin_ , c'est d'aide, asséna Pansy tout en se reversant un verre. Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de l'Australie, de l'Italie, de tout, y compris d'eux. »

Hermione tenta de le cacher, mais son visage la trahit et elle grimaça.

 _Eux_.

« Je ne veux pas parler d'eux.

 _\- Tu ne veux jamais, Hermione, c'est_ _ça_ _le problème. Tu ne parles jamais de tout ça et tu n'as jamais fait ton deuil, mais tu n_ _e t'en es jamais détachée_ _non plus. Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ton grenier. Tu ne peux pas les planquer à jamais. Tu ne peux pas cacher le fait qu'ils ont existé. »_

 _Tout au long de sa tirade_ _, Hermione sentit_ _la_ _colère_ _l'envahir_ _et grossir dans son ventre. « Je sais !_ _S'emporta-t-elle_ _brusquement_ _. Je sais qu'ils ont existé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire qu'ils ont existé ! Je le sais !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Dit Pansy en gardant son calme. Parce que moi, j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout ce qu_ _e tu peux_ _pour oublier. »_

 _Hermione secoua la tête. « Je n'ai rien oublié. Et le fait que je ne diffuse pas tout ça_ _aux yeux du_ _monde entier ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié._

 _\- Tu n'en parles pas. Pas à moi, en tout cas._

 _\- A quoi ça sert, de parler ?_ _Ça_ _ne calme pas les cauchemars._

 _-_ _Ça_ _dépend à qui tu parles, souffla-t-elle. J'ai parlé à Blaise. »_

 _Le sang quitta son visage tandis qu'elle fixait Pansy avec horreur. « Tu – tu as parlé à Blaise ? »_

 _Pansy acquiesça gravement. « Avant ma visite à Ste Mangouste._

 _\- Eh bien au moins_ _maintenant_ _je sais pourquoi il est_ _aus_ _si gentil avec moi_ _,_ _commenta-t-elle avec amertume._

 _\- Ce n'est pas juste ça, Hermione. Il comprend. Je doute que tu_ _puisses trouver_ _quelqu'un qui ne comprenne pas. »_

 _Hermione_ _traça le contour de son verre du doigt et soupira. « Eh bien, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un en qui tu aies confiance –_

 _\- Tu pourrais aussi si tu abaissais tes murs de défense et que tu laissais quelqu'un_ _s'_ _engouffrer derrièr_ _e_ _tes remparts_ _. Tu n'as confiance en personne, même pas en moi et tu sais que je donnerais ma_ _ _vie__ _plutôt que de te faire un_ _sale_ _coup. Je t'ai pardonnée pour m'avoir menti, j'ai gardé le silence, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te montrer que tu_ _pouvais_ _me laisser entrer, et tu ne me laisses toujours pas. Tu souffres en silence._

 _\- Un jour je te laisserai entrer. Un jour je te ferai confiance, sans condition. Mais pas aujourd'hui. »_

 _Un petit silence se fit entre les deux femmes. Une main délicate plaça une mèche de boucles brunes derrière une oreille avant que sa propriétaire ne soupire plutôt tristement en regardant Hermione_ _avec des yeux fatigués. « Peut-être, quand tu seras prête, serai-je assez forte pour nous deux. Là, je ne le suis pas._

 _\- Pansy – »_

Elle coupa Hermione promptement. « Je vais parler à Drago, et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Hermione haussa la voix, paniquée. « Pansy, pense à tout ce que –

\- J' _ai_ pensé à tout ça. J'y pense constamment. Il mérite de savoir ce que Blaise sait. Je suis prête à faire un pas en avant dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas être comme toi. Je ne veux pas avoir de secrets et je ne veux plus mentir. Je ne veux pas souffrir, je veux dormir la nuit sans entendre ta voix dans ma tête, et je veux dormir la nuit sans entendre ma propre voix. Je veux venir à bout de mes démons pour t'aider à vaincre les tiens. »

Il y eut un faible tapotement sur la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Sans s'inquiéter plus que ça pour sa sécurité, Hermione se leva immédiatement et laissa le hibou entrer. Aussitôt, elle sut de qui il venait : son patron, Gregory Kingston. Après que Pansy eût offert une friandise au hibou, elle le regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre, destination : chez lui.

« C'est de qui ?

\- Mon chef.

\- Aussi tard ? Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. »

Hermione ouvrit la lettre. « C'est le cas, et il n'est pas si tard, » et elle en examina le contenu avant de la lire à haute voix :

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Je comprends que ce soit votre jour de congé et je comprends qu'il soit un peu tard pour ce genre de choses, mais nous avons une urgence sur les bras. Pouvez-vous venir à mon bureau sans délai, je vous prie ? Merci._

 _Gregory Kingston._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur et poussa un soupir, envisageant d'ignorer le courrier ; son instinct lui disait de le froisser et feindre l'ignorance lundi quand elle retournerait travailler.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller, hein ? Demanda doucement Pansy.

\- Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

Elle renifla, mais Hermione la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas offensée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

De toute façon, en dehors de boire avec Pansy jusqu'à l'hébétude, s'inonder de pensées inquiétantes de ce que Malefoy dirait quand il découvrirait à propos de l'Australie, et laisser la dépression la pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, elle n'avait rien de prévu en ce mercredi soir. Il était seulement sept heures. Et puis, elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle était convoquée.

La curiosité gagna la bataille.

Elle fut assez puissante pour lui faire aller chercher sa baguette, enterrée sous les coussins du canapé, et son sac de travail, qu'elle invoqua du placard de l'entrée. Pansy était assise sur le canapé, remuant la jambe nerveusement, observant Hermione traverser dans le salon. Agitée, elle leva le regard quand Hermione se plaça en face d'elle et se mit debout sur-le-champ. « Her–

\- Dis-lui, lui sourit faiblement Hermione. Tu as raison. Tu mérites d'être libre.

\- Tu mérites la clémence, toi aussi. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non – je ne la mérite pas. »

Pansy l'enlaça. « Tu dois te pardonner. Pour tout. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'ont tous pardonnée. »

Les deux sorcières se quittèrent ensemble en Transplanant, mais vers différents endroits.

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Part 2:**** ** **Le Manoir des Marquette****

Quelque chose clochait.

Un sentiment d'appréhension la parcourut tandis qu'elle jetait un œil dans la salle de conférence principale. Son humeur n'aidait pas à atténuer les émotions qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. L'ambiance de la pièce était crispée et sentait faiblement le tabac et le café ; écœurant, mais supportable. Tout juste. L'endroit était un peu éblouissant – les lumières de la salle étaient assez intenses pour donner à tout le monde un mal de crâne ; mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Neuf chaises raffinées et dotées d'un coussin étaient placées avec soin autour de la table ronde en acajou verni de la salle de conférence.

Une était vide, mais pas les huit autres.

Trois étaient occupées par des membres du Ministère : le Ministre Shacklebolt habillé d'une robe resplendissante, son secrétaire général, et l'Assistante du Secrétaire Général. Une autre, celle à côté du Ministre, était occupée par le patron d'Hermione. Trois étaient prises par des Aurors : aucun qu'elle ne connaissait, mais elle savait que l'un d'eux était à la tête du Département des Aurors (elle avait vu son visage dans la Gazette du Sorcier plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée). La dernière n'était occupée par nul autre qu'un Drago Malefoy habillé avec une parfaite élégance, et qui semblait se battre contre le désintérêt et l'ennui. Il semblait que l'ennui gagnait car son regard vide se renfrogna quand la personne à ses côtés lui dit quelque chose à propos des procédures judiciaires.

Une intuition lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

« Miss ? Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Du café peut-être ? » demanda une petite brune aux lunettes métalliques.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant la petite femme – l'Assistante du Secrétaire Général – avant de secouer la tête. « Non, auriez-vous du thé ? » La femme ne répondit pas ; à la place elle se détourna pour s'occuper de préparer une tasse de thé, qu'elle présenta à Hermione une minute plus tard. Après un petit « merci », Hermione fit connaître sa présence.

Le Ministre Shacklebolt lui offrit un hochement de tête sympathique depuis son siège avant de lui indiquer de la main le siège vide entre le responsable des Aurors, Robert Dorchester… et Drago Malefoy. Le Chef des Aurors reçut un hibou urgent et dut s'éclipser pour aller s'en occuper en personne, les laissant causer en attendant le début de la réunion. Elle sirota son thé et espéra que Malefoy ne lui dirait rien. Après tout, elle l'avait pas mal évité, de la même façon qu'un vampire fuyait la lumière du jour, pas parce qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de méprisable ou de cruel dans les semaines qui avaient suivi leurs retrouvailles, mais plutôt par principe. Elle savait pourquoi il voulait lui parler et elle n'allait pas se mettre dans une position vulnérable vis-à-vis de lui.

Malefoy n'avait posé aucune question d'investigation depuis cette journée désastreuse au restaurant, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ; Hermione ne l'avait juste jamais laissé s'approcher assez près. Les trois fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés ces dernières semaines, Malefoy avait essayé de l'embobiner avec son charme et des plaisanteries grivoises, mais elle n'était pas dupe de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as la même odeur qu'un magasin d'alcool ? » fit la voix traînante calme et impassible à sa gauche.

Hermione lui lança un regard venimeux. « C'est mon jour de congé et j'ai été convoquée, non pas que ce que je fais de mon temps libre fasse partie de tes affaires, _Malefoy_.

\- Pas besoin d'être sur la foutue défensive, _Granger_ , » se moqua-t-il en levant calmement les yeux au ciel.

Elle renifla et marmonna quelque chose de grossier dans sa barbe, sachant qu'elle avait tous les droits d'être sur la défensive avec lui dans les parages.

Le sourire suffisant s'agrandit vers ce qui ressemblait à un vrai sourire. « Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te contrarie comme ça ?

\- Va te faire voir, » répondit-elle avant de prendre une petite gorgée de thé et de sortir une plume et un morceau de parchemin de son sac à main.

Il fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu. « Comment se passent les leçons d'Italien avec ma mère ? »

Malgré elle, et malgré la compagnie qu'elle était temporairement forcée de supporter, Hermione sourit. Plus elle passait de temps avec Narcissa Malefoy, plus elle en venait à sincèrement bien aimer cette femme. Un incident familial les avait empêchées de commencer les leçons avant un mois entier. Et le samedi précédent, elles avaient changé leurs habitudes et s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant implanté au milieu d'un jardin botanique. Naturellement, Hermione s'était montrée méfiante, mais il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. Pendant six heures, elles avaient simplement parlé et marché. Narcissa avait fait toute une histoire à propos du visage trop mince d'Hermione, lui disant de manger autre chose que de la salade. Hermione lui avait répondu que la nourriture anglaise avait un goût plutôt fade après toutes ses années passées en Italie. Après quoi, il n'y avait plus eu aucune information personnelle échangée, en tout cas du côté d'Hermione – en fait, elle n'avait pas tant parlé que ça. Mme Malefoy avait pris contrôle de la discussion, et avait alors fait quelque chose qui avait sidéré Hermione. Elle avait présenté ses excuses.

 _« Il y a tant de choses de ma vie que j'aimerais pouvoir changer, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est avancer et demander pardon pour le passé. »_

 _Hermione cligna des yeux. « Vous voulez mon pardon… à moi ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Vous n'en avez pas vraiment besoin. J'ai pardonné votre famille entière il y a longtemps. Je n'avais pas l'énergie de m'accrocher à cette haine que j'avais à ce moment-là, et je n'en ai clairement pas aujourd'hui. »_

 _Narcissa sembla surprise. « Tu es vraiment remarquable._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Si, tu l'es. J'en sais beaucoup plus à ton sujet que ce que tu ne crois. »_

 _Hermione essaya de ravaler la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge à l'entente de ces paroles._

 _« Nous n'avons pas à parler de ça, oublie ce que je viens de dire. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, il n'y a qu'un hibou qui nous sépare. »_

Sa quête de la rédemption était réelle ; Hermione n'avait pas besoin de Pansy pour le lui confirmer. Et bien qu'elle se demandât ce que Mme Malefoy savait exactement sur elle, Hermione avait décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'inquiéter, car ni l'une ni l'autre ne remit le sujet sur le tapis une seule fois. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle avait l'impression de comprendre Narcissa Malefoy. Il y avait, après tout, tellement de choses dans sa propre vie qu'elle voulait annuler et effacer.

Tellement.

« Bien. Elle a un talent inné, » répondit-elle d'un ton doux.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Malefoy ne dise : « Elle t'aime bien. »

Elle l'étudia du regard. « Elle t'aime aussi. » Et c'était vrai. Elle parlait souvent de lui pendant leurs leçons. Un peu agaçant, à vrai dire, mais c'était une maman fière. A contrecœur, Hermione admettait qu'elle avait en fait de bonnes raisons de l'être. Malefoy était supportable, elle supposait… quand il n'était pas un crétin fouineur, taquin, sournois, et un fourbe voleur-de-dossier.

Il eut un petit sourire arrogant. « Tout le monde m'aime. Personne ne peut s'en empêcher. »

Avec un rire bref, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vois que tu es toujours un orgueilleux salaud.

\- Et _toi_ tu es toujours une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout rat de bibliothèque ; il est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais… enfin, à part ton statut dans l'Armée de Sbires de Potter. Dis-moi Granger, pourquoi les seules sorcières qui t'apprécient sont ma mère et Pansy ? »

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

Malefoy avait toujours été un poil trop brusque à son goût.

Pile quand elle pensait pouvoir entretenir une conversation plaisante – bon, d'accord, passable – il arrivait à tout faire foirer.

« Tout ça n'est que le fruit d'un malentendu. » C'était suffisamment flou.

Il fit courir ses doigts longs et fins à travers ses cheveux fraîchement coupés. « Un malentendu, c'est quand on met des tomates dans ton sandwich alors que tu ne les as pas demandées. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et la Brigade Potter, mais c'est un peu plus qu'un simple malentendu, alors n'insulte pas davantage mon intelligence par tes mensonges. »

Le ton détaché sur lequel il venait de parler éveilla sa colère et ses défenses se dressèrent de leur propre chef. « En quoi ça t'intéresse, Malefoy ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu te foutais bien de tout ce qui n'était pas toi-même ou la pureté de ton sang.

\- Vraiment ? La coupa-t-il.

\- Oui. Tu es comme ton père. D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils ? »

Le regard scandalisé – et indéniablement féroce – que lança Malefoy la fit souhaiter se cacher et mourir. « C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Cracha-t-il, acerbe. Tu penses – tu penses que je suis comme mon père ? » Furieux, Malefoy ne la laissa même pas répondre, reprenant à peine sa respiration avant de continuer. Sa voix était grave et enragée. « Flash info, Granger : je ne suis _pas_ comme mon père. Si je l'étais, je vous aurais vendus toi et Potter au Mage Noir en un clin d'œil cette nuit-là dans le salon. Je n'aurais pas tenté d'empêcher Crabbe et Goyle d'essayer de vous tuer, si j'étais comme lui. Je ne serais pas assis ici à te parler si j'étais lui. J'aurais utilisé la Legilimancie pour accéder aux souvenirs de ces cinq dernières années que tu caches et sur lesquels tu mens, le sortilège de l'Imperium pour te les extraire de la bouche si tu avais _osé_ les bloquer à mon esprit, et si tu avais encore résisté à ça, j'aurais utilisé le sortilège Doloris… ça, c'est _si_ j'étais comme mon père.

\- N– »

Malefoy continua sur sa lancée, le visage toujours déformé par le mépris, mais la voix pourtant étrangement glaçante : « Ne crois même pas me connaître, et ne crois pas que tu peux si simplement émettre un jugement sur moi et me ranger dans la catégorie 'Mangemort démoniaque' avec mon père. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Alors mettons-les choses au clair, Granger : tu connais _que dalle_. Tu sais que dalle de moi, de mon père, ou de ma famille et de ce que nous avons traversé… et ce serait une sage décision de ta part de fermer ton putain de clapet. » Il avait gardé une voix basse et maîtrisée du début à la fin, mais elle savait à quel point il était en colère.

Ahurie, elle resta immobile, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux de confusion. Peut-être marquait-il un point sur ce coup-là et peut-être n'était-il pas comme son père, mais c'était lui qui avait commencé tout ça.

« Tu as passé près de la moitié de nos vies à penser que je suis un con pété de préjugés, et tu avais raison, mais qui est le con pété de préjugés maintenant ?

\- Oh, ne commence pas à jouer les victimes, Malefoy, l'accusa Hermione d'un ton irrité en se grattant la main. J'ai tous les droits de penser du mal de toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais un jour donné une seule raison de penser autre chose.

\- Je pense que me montrer décent avec toi en est une suffisante. »

Elle souleva un sourcil. « Tu pense que tu es _décent_ , _là_? Ha ! Malefoy, tu ne reconnaîtrais pas la décence même si elle s'asseyait sur toi. Et puis, tu peux me dire quand exactement tu as été décent ? In utero ? Encore qu'après les histoires d'horreur que ta mère m'a racontées à propos de sa grossesse, j'ai de sérieux doutes là-dessus. »

Malefoy semblait sur le point de briser la plume qu'il tenait, mais quelque chose refréna sa colère. « Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, Granger, que tu ne me connaisses même pas à moitié de ce que tu croies me connaître.

\- Vrai, mais je suis plutôt surprise que ce que _je_ pense de toi _te_ tienne à cœur, Malefoy. »

Il pâlit et et voulut rétorquer, mais Robert Dorchester se réinstallait à ses côtés et le Ministre Shacklebolt commença la réunion.

Timing parfait.

« Comme certains d'entre vous le savent probablement à l'heure qu'il est, les Aurors ont procédé à une perquisition ce soir au Manoir Marquette et nous avons arrêté les deux cents membres d'un groupe terroriste de sympathisants de Voldemort, fondé par des ex-Mangemorts, lors de l'une de leurs rencontres communautaires dont nos Aurors ont fait un merveilleux travail d'infiltration. Le groupe, responsable d'attaques mineures sur des Moldus et nés-Moldus dans ces quatre dernières années, a été rapidement rassemblé et envoyé droit à Azkaban. »

Elle avait beau chercher, Hermione ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elle est était là, mais elle prit des notes assidues sur son parchemin.

Malefoy, nota-t-elle curieusement, écrivait avec un stylo.

Étrange.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était pas étonnée de la présence du Ministère sur son lieu de travail. Les Briseurs de Maléfices signaient de nombreux contrats de travail avec le Ministère ; ils brisaient les maléfices présents sur les objets anciens ensorcelés, pendant les perquisitions des Aurors, les vendaient aux enchères pour une somme d'argent ridiculement énorme, et offrait la moitié des bénéfices au Ministère. Ajouté à ça, les Briseurs de Maléfices travaillaient en partenariat avec diverses banques sorcières d'Europe. La société faisait aussi dans le privé pour les familles prêtes à y mettre le prix, elle achetait les objets maudits à ceux qui voulaient s'en débarrasser, brisait les maléfices, et les revendait à des musées s'ils avaient suffisamment de valeur, ou les vendait aux enchères. Le Ministre radota encore quelques minutes à propos de l'importance de l'arrestation qui avait eu lieu, et accorda du crédit à ce qui le méritait. Il discuta procès avec Malefoy, qui acquiesça à toutes ses requêtes et émit lui-même quelques suggestions.

Eh bien, ça expliquait sans l'ombre d'un doute pourquoi _lui_ était là.

Malgré tout, c'était une réunion plutôt ennuyeuse et elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdir.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise : « Il semblerait que la maison ne soit pas seulement lourdement protégée par des sorts dont nos Aurors n'ont pas les compétences suffisantes pour être à même de les démanteler, mais qu'elle soit aussi sous les charmes de magie ancienne. La preuve présente dans la maison est aussi ensorcelée, bien que par des sortilèges plutôt simples. Le problème, c'est que la maison ne laissera personne qui ne soit pas relié à elle par le sang emporter quoi que ce soit, ni ne les laissera tenter d'essayer de rompre les maléfices sur quoi que ce soit qui se trouve à l'intérieur. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent imperceptiblement. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle avait vu ce genre de choses, elle était toujours impressionnée par l'envergure que pouvaient donner les gens à leurs secrets.

« J'ai entendu dire par votre supérieur, Miss Granger, que vous êtes précisément habituée à ce genre de maléfice. »

Instinctivement, elle hocha la tête, mais était trop occupée par sa prise de notes pour relever la tête, encore plus pour ouvrir la bouche.

Oh que oui, elle y était habituée. Nombre de dossiers qu'elle avait bouclés en Italie quand elle n'était pas à la banque impliquaient ce genre de sortilèges ; elle établissait déjà une liste mentale des sorts qui pourraient être efficaces pour ouvrir une brèche dans les défenses et briser les maléfices sur et dans la maison.

« Magnifique ! » Il lui remit les plans du manoir provenant des archives du Ministère, et conclut : « Monsieur Dorchester vous amènera sur place dès que nous en aurons fini ici. Maintenant... ».

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Partie 3 : Abandon****

Le Manoir Marquette semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman d'horreur qu'elle avait lu quand elle était petite ; le fait que la nuit soit en train de tomber quand elle et Robert arrivèrent par Portoloin ne fit qu'ajouter au charme effrayant. L'endroit grouillait d'Aurors et était plutôt bruyant, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione ne se sentit pas vraiment en sécurité en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Les plans du bâtiment étaient déjà scannés dans sa tête ; elle les avait étudiés pendant la réunion ainsi que dans les dix minutes qu'elle avait eues après la fin de celle-ci. Malefoy, qui ne s'attelait plus à la fusiller des yeux, était resté à ses côtés et, à son plus grand choc, avait répondu à chacune de ses questions à propos de l'agencement du Manoir Marquette.

Par coïncidence, il se situait à peu près à trente-deux kilomètres du Manoir Malefoy. Il avait fixé les plans du regard à partir du moment où elle les avait eus en sa possession, et lui avait indiqué quelques lieus-clés où le Manoir pourrait montrer des faiblesses. Puis Malefoy avait parlé de la coutume de sa famille de rendre visite aux Marquette quand il n'était pas encore assez âgé pour aller à Poudlard, et de comment tous les enfants qui avaient une baguette s'entraînaient à des sorts de tout genre sur les elfes-de-maison – Hermione en fut horrifiée. Mais plus alarmant, à côté de ça, ce fut le fait que Malefoy la _prévienne_ que les elfes-de-maison étaient férocement loyaux à la famille et essaieraient probablement de s'en prendre à elle lors de son investigation. Écoutant ce dernier conseil, la première chose qu'elle dit aux Aurors lorsqu'elle arriva sur place fut de rassembler et emporter les elfes-de-maison.

La voix de Robert Dorchester interrompit brutalement ses pensées : « Le périmètre est sécurisé ? »

La tête d'Hermione s'arracha de la liste de sorts qu'elle avait prévu d'utiliser sur la maison pour casser les défenses et briser le maléfice ; ses yeux tombèrent sur le grand Blaise Zabini, à qui la question était destinée.

« Oui, monsieur. Si Miss Granger veut bien me suivre. » Il fit un petit geste de la main droite.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis leur discussion au Ministère, mais aussi depuis qu'elle savait qu'il savait à propos de l'Australie. Nul besoin de le dire, Hermione appréhendait assez d'être en sa présence.

Du moins au début.

Rapidement, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que Zabini n'était pas un Auror ordinaire. Il avait des mains parfaites, un visage fraîchement rasé, une voix aristocratique, et seulement deux cicatrices visibles. La vérité, c'est qu'il était un homme vraiment _très_ attirant. « C'était une bonne idée de renvoyer tous les elfes-de-maison, » dit Zabini d'un ton franc et calme, tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers l'océan d'Aurors vers le manoir éclairé de tous côtés.

« Eh bien, le mérite ne me revient pas. C'est Malefoy qui m'en a parlé. Je ne savais pas à quel point les elfes-de-maison pouvaient être aussi loyaux envers une famille qui accepte que leurs enfants les prennent comme cible d'entraînement pour les sortilèges qu'ils apprennent à l'école.

\- Non, je me doute que tu ne savais pas. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Elle n'avait pu retenir l'irritation dans sa voix. Il avait commencé à lui faire penser au Malefoy de seize ans et Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à affronter un couillon aux idées préconçues.

Les yeux foncés de Zabini lui jetèrent un petit coup d'œil avant qu'il ne sorte sa baguette pour ouvrir l'énorme porte d'entrée. « J'espère ne pas te vexer, mais je faisais simplement remarquer qu'en dehors de Dobby, Winky, et Kreattur, tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les elfes-de-maison.

\- Comment sais-tu que –

\- Je travaille avec Potter depuis cinq ans. On parle… _parfois_. »

Ce fut assez pour lui couper l'envie de répondre et ne souhaiter qu'une chose, changer de sujet.

Zabini prit son silence pour une invitation à continuer. « Enfin bref. Imagine que ta famille possède cette bague ornée d'un diamant. Elle passe de main en main depuis de nombreuses générations, et maintenant elle te revient. Ça n'a pas de prix. Ça signifie plus pour toi que le monde lui-même parce que ça symbolise ton histoire et ton futur.

\- D'accord... » Hermione tentait de deviner là où la ligne de raisonnement les menait, et elle croisa les bras, les pieds plantés dans le vaste mais pas moins majestueux hall d'entrée. Les derniers Aurors et employés du Ministère s'affairaient dans les parages, mais ils ne se rendirent pas compte de l'arrivée subite du duo.

« Disons que tu traverses une période difficile et quelqu'un te dit de vendre le diamant. Le fais-tu ?

\- Sûrement pas ! » Elle avait gardé tout ce qui avait appartenu à ses parents. Chaque chose était un trésor à ses yeux. Des trésors inestimables – bien que toujours enfermés dans son grenier car ils étaient toujours trop douloureux à voir.

« C'est pareil pour les elfes. Leurs familles sont comme cette pierre précieuse dans le sens où ils font généralement partie d'elles depuis des centaines d'années ; ils possèdent une loyauté naturelle que même le plus noble des Gryffondors ne pourrait espérer toucher un jour du doigt. Les elfes-de-maison de la famille Marquette sont avec eux depuis le quatorzième siècle. Je pense que je serais un petit peu protecteur à l'égard de quelque chose dont je fais partie depuis les sept derniers siècles. »

Il marquait un point, mais elle n'avait pas pu placer un seul commentaire ou remarque.

« Hé, vous avez fini de bavarder, vous deux ? » La question venait de derrière eux et fit se raidir la totalité de son corps à Hermione. « Si oui, on peut se mettre au boulot, pour que je puisse espérer rentrer chez moi avant la semaine prochaine ? »

Hermione n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui venait de parler.

« Ouais, on a fini, Potter. Elle est à toi. »

 _A toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Eh bien, Granger, c'était sympa.

\- Tu t'en vas ? »

Un sentiment d'abandon la submergea, et l'espace d'une seconde elle voulut presque agripper la main de Zabini et le supplier de ne pas la laisser.

Il acquiesça. « Harry a été chargé de ta sécurité sur cette mission. »

Ses yeux s'égarèrent en direction de l'homme qui était supposé la protéger. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout de son affectation. En fait, il avait même plutôt l'air en colère – d'accord, furieux ; un peu comme il l'avait été au restaurant quand il l'avait royalement repoussée. Hermione grimaça au souvenir – et à celui de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier à propos de l'incident le lendemain matin, qui titrait : _La Fin Officielle du Trio d'Or et le Rôle de Pansy Parkinson Par Parvati Patil._

« C'était sympa de te parler, Granger, comme toujours. »

Laissant s'échapper un soupir, Hermione regarda désespérément Blaise Zabini franchir la porte et disparaître de son champ de vision.

Elle pouvait signer son arrêt de mort.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent une pure torture l'accompagnant tout au long de son travail. Le Manoir dorénavant vide était aussi beau qu'effrayant, mais elle ne ressentait pas la moindre sécurité sous le bouclier supposé protecteur que Harry avait déployé ; ses sorts pouvaient en sortir, mais quel que soit ce que la maison lui renvoyait, ça ne pouvait pas le traverser. A la place du bouclier chaleureux normalement utilisé, celui-là était péniblement plus froid ; si froid que ses dents claquaient et ses muscles étaient douloureux. Hermione savait ce que signifiait un charme froid de protection, et cela rendit sa tâche presque insupportable. Toutefois, elle défit avec succès tous les sortilèges du manoir sauf un. La seule chose audible était le tonnerre grondant au dehors ; signe d'un orage imminent.

C'était une métaphore de ce qu'elle vivait à ce moment-là.

La tension dans la pièce était colossale, mais la tension entre eux était insoutenable. Si elle n'avait pas été autant gelée et engourdie, elle aurait été capable de sentir la brûlure de son regard… et le trou que cela creusait à l'arrière de sa tête. Hermione était sûre qu'il avait atteint sa substance grise une demi-heure plus tôt. Maintenant, elle attendait que le barrage de tension se rompe et se répande en flots sur les beaux sols et murs ornés d'immenses fresques.

Cela arriva plutôt rapidement, grâce à un mot qu'il prononça d'un ton posé bien qu'envenimé : « Pourquoi ? »

La première fois qu'il le dit, elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas, ou ne voulait pas savoir, ce dont il parlait. Il n'y avait rien dont ils puissent discuter. Ou du moins c'était ce que se disait Hermione à elle-même. Elle continua donc de marmonner des sorts à voix basse, les mains tremblantes, tentant de créer une brèche avec application dans la dernière défense afin de pouvoir s'essayer à briser le maléfice qui entourait la maison, et pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Mais il posa de nouveau la question : « Pourquoi ? »

Une boule de colère se forma dans son estomac. Il avait le culot de se tenir là _maintenant_ et lui demander _à elle_ pourquoi. Il ne s'était jamais embêté à poser des questions avant, en tout cas pas quand c'était réellement nécessaire. Il réagissait, à la place. Il prenait les choses au premier degré et ne s'inquiétait jamais de chercher plus loin. Il avait tout simplement empoigné les sept années d'amitié pour les jeter aux ordures sans même – Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Malgré ça, les larmes affluèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais elle se refusa à en laisser une seule couler face à lui.

La voix de Harry se fit plus forte tandis qu'il demandait pour la troisième fois : « Pourquoi ? »

De petits détails heurtèrent ses sens. Le tintement de l'horloge du grand-père à côté de la salle de bal ; elle sonnait une nouvelle heure – neuf heures. Le grondement du tonnerre au dehors se faisant plus fort ; l'orage était proche. Des voix à peine audibles provenant des derniers Aurors présents ; le reste était parti se reposer pour la nuit, puisque le jour suivant s'annonçait chargé pour tout le monde. La respiration saccadée de Harry. Le son de la pluie contre le toit ; elle tombait averse, maintenant, et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'arrêter un jour. Le son de ses propres mâchoires claquant entre elles tant le froid du charme de protection cisaillait sa peau de toute part. Malgré tout, elle persista à l'ignorer. Et puis, l'ignorance était synonyme de bonheur. Des éclairs accompagnaient à présent le tonnerre retentissant, et d'un mouvement de baguette, le dernier sortilège tomba. Tous ces événements réunis firent que l'hostilité de la pièce atteignit son apogée.

L'intensité de la voix de Harry emplit la pièce tandis qu'il rugissait : « _Pourquoi !_ »

Hermione se figea d'appréhension et ne bougea pas un seul muscle, non pas qu'elle en soit capable, de toute façon. Le froid, la tension, et la colère grimpante eurent raison de son corps ; ses émotions l'inondèrent comme une brute se jetterait sur sa victime dans une bagarre de cour de récréation. Bouger était douloureux. Respirer faisait mal. Elle se sentait faible. Plus que tout, elle voulait crier et pleurer, mais les mots et les larmes ne sortaient pas. Alors, elle resta plantée là, les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. Elle ne savait pas si son corps tremblait de peur, de froid, ou de la colère qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine. C'était probablement une combinaison des trois. Un éclair illumina la pièce à travers les fenêtres et un instant plus tard elle entendit le tonnerre comme s'il était juste derrière les murs.

Ce ne fut pas assez efficace pour couvrir les incessants et assourdissants « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! _Pourquoi !_ » de Harry.

Hermione ne le comprenait pas, mais il était indéniable que le Harry s'époumonant toujours ne comprenait rien non plus.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Peu importait à quel point ses cris la blessaient. De toute façon, elle avait la gorge serrée par la pression. Une pression vive, si vive qu'Hermione pouvait à peine respirer, pendant qu'il continuait de crier le même mot encore et encore : pourquoi.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! »

Quelque chose se brisa, crépita, et bouillonna en elle, et avant qu'Hermione ne réalise ce qui se passait, elle fit volte-face et cria, la voix mordante de frustration et de froideur : « Pourquoi quoi ? Harry ! Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? » cracha-t-il férocement, plus qu'en colère, le visage d'un rouge flamboyant. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que sa baguette menaçait de se briser net.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit complètement engourdie par le froid, Hermione répondit d'un ton calme : « Comme toi, je ne suis là que pour faire mon travail. Alors laisse-moi le faire en paix. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence béni. Puis elle l'entendit marmonner : « Je ne peux pas croire que je sois bloqué ici avec toi. »

Ce fut son point de rupture. « Tu crois que j'ai _envie_ , moi, d'être là avec toi ? Dit Hermione en le défiant du regard. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'être ne serait-ce que dans le même pays que toi ? Alors dans la même _pièce_ ? Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu pensais, tu avais tort. J'aurais préféré être escortée par Zabini pendant toute une _semaine_ plutôt que d'être ici avec toi. Je ne veux pas plus être là que tu ne veux que je sois là !

\- Alors pars ! Dit-il en pointant la porte du doigt. Va t'en ! Dégage ! Ma vie était bien meilleure sans toi ! Fulmina-t-il. Tu nous as tous pris pour des cons et je te hais. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent de colère et de peine. C'était l'expression verbalisée de tout ce qu'elle savait déjà : Harry la haïssait.

« Bienvenue au club, » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il ne put l'entendre. Bienvenue au club, car elle se détestait elle-même. Et le voir – tous les voir – était un cruel rappel de cette vérité.

Les larmes affluèrent aux coins de ses yeux et sa respiration devint irrégulière. Elle se focalisa dessus pour essayer de se calmer. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Pas devant lui ; ses larmes seraient comme de l'oxygène sur un feu déchaîné, elles ne feraient qu'alimenter sa rage. Il n'y avait plus qu'un sortilège à lancer, et elle pourrait quitter la froideur de son charme de protection, quitter la salle de bal, quitter le Manoir, et le quitter lui. C'était une motivation bien assez suffisante pour forcer les mots qui sortirent de ses lèvres : « Merci d'avoir exprimé si clairement tes pensées, Harry, mais j'ai un travail à faire et tu en as un, aussi. Alors grandis un peu et laisse-moi finir ça. Ensuite tu seras libre de me haïr, autant que tu veux, à distance. »

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se reprenne, à ce qu'il soit d'accord, et à ce qu'il cède. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il rompe brutalement le bouclier de protection et sorte à grands pas de la pièce, claquant si fort les larges portes derrière lui que la salle trembla.

Hermione en resta abasourdie.

Incrédule : c'était ce qui résumait son état, le regard fixé sur les portes fermées. Purement et simplement incrédule. Il venait vraiment de partir.

Il s'avéra que la pièce n'était pas beaucoup plus chaude que le charme de protection. Elle se mit de nouveau à frissonner, mais elle avait une mission à accomplir, et elle était déterminée à le faire pour ne pas avoir à revenir. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa liste de sorts, elle pointa sa baguette et prononça le premier. Rien ne se passa. Hermione en cria un autre. Rien. Un peu découragée, elle grommela le troisième.

Ce qui se passa alors vint si vite et si violemment qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de jeter un rapide sort-bouclier pour se protéger du contrecoup.

Sans remparts qui auraient pu le freiner, le maléfice du manoir forma une tempête de lumières blanches et de magie à l'état pur qui se déversèrent des quatre murs. Elle pouvait à peine voir, tant les lumières étaient intenses. La salle – la _maison_ – fut prise de secousses d'une force qu'Hermione n'avait jamais ressentie. Il n'y avait rien à sa portée auquel elle aurait pu s'agripper, et elle tomba au sol. Les murs subissaient un assaut continu de boules de magie qui créaient des trous au travers. Tandis qu'elle essayait de se diriger à l'aveuglette vers la sortie, la lumière et la magie firent voler en éclats toutes les fenêtres au-dessus d'elle. Le verre lui tomba dessus en pluie, et Hermione eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux. Elle sentit le verre sous son t-shirt, dans ses cheveux, et sur ses mains. Quand la poussière de verre eut fini de tomber, Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec précaution et sauta sur place pour se débarrasser de la plus grande partie. Elle se demanda un court instant combien de temps mettrait la lumière pour envahir la pièce entière et la salle pour s'effondrer sur elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire les calculs, le sol tremblait de nouveau.

Tout ce qu'elle sentit ensuite fut de la douleur quand elle s'étala sur les éclats de verre.

Personne n'allait la trouver. Ils ne sauraient pas qu'elle était là. Personne ne le savait – le sol arrêta soudain de bouger.

Le torrent de lumière continuait de transpercer les murs autour d'elle. Elle entendit, sans la voir, la porte tomber dans la salle, atterrissant à quelques mètres d'elle. A la hâte, elle ignora la douleur et enleva quelques bouts de verre de ses cheveux. Ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir. Il fallait juste courir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là vivante.

Un rouleau de lumière souffla sur sa main, la désarmant de sa baguette. Le suivant la loupa. Elle se jeta au sol pour éviter le troisième. Le quatrième la fit se relever vivement. Pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle esquiva avec panique les vagues de lumière dont les murs l'accablaient, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus du palier de porte dégagé.

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Le premier faisceau de magie pure la percuta avec la même force qu'une collision subie de plein fouet à toute vitesse. L'adrénaline l'empêcha de ressentir la douleur, mais le deuxième choc donna à Hermione son premier goût de souffrance à l'état brut. Ce fut comme si chaque nerf de son corps était lacéré sans pitié.

Et ça n'arrêta pas.

A chaque coup, les rayons de lumière balayaient le corps d'Hermione et le faisaient danser au sol. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, son corps s'enroula et tournoya, ondulant dans les airs, impuissant. Les pieds au-dessus de la tête, la tête sous les pieds. La douleur était indescriptible, mais crier n'aurait servi à rien. Ni pour de l'aide. Ni pour rien. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Alors quand la maison relâcha un puissant déferlement d'énergie et de magie qui se dirigea furieusement vers elle à travers la pièce, Hermione se prépara à l'impact imminent. Le son d'os brisés chanta dans ses oreilles et son corps heurta durement le mur.

Et elle tomba.

La sensation était exactement la même que dans un cauchemar, seulement pire car elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller avant de percuter le sol. C'était le monde réel. Et elle se fit à l'idée qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cette pièce, avant de rencontrer le sol, morcelée et brisée, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Tout s'arrêta.

Silence et quiétude.

Hermione se demanda si elle était morte, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la salle détruite, elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Elle avait peur de bouger ou respirer, mais elle essaya tout de même.

Douleur.

Une douleur terrible, aveuglante, atroce, déchirante, qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait jamais pu ressentir dans sa vie, qui découpa chaque centimètre, chaque endroit, chaque cellule composant son corps. Elle voulait crier pour que quelque chose, quelqu'un, lui vienne en aide, mais bouger les lèvres faisait trop mal. Elle avait mal. Partout. Alors elle resta étendue là. Étendue et appelant intérieurement à l'aide et pleurant nerveusement en silence. Elle resta étendue et essaya de se convaincre que rien de tout ça n'était sa faute. Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle que Harry l'avait abandonnée ; rien n'était arrivé à cause d'elle. Mais elle perdait le débat interne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser « _Tout est ta faute !_ » Hermione connaissait les risques du métier, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de s'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir été plus précautionneuse, pour ne pas avoir arrêté, pour avoir été si imprudente avec sa vie.

Hermione se jura mentalement que si elle s'en sortait, elle ne serait plus jamais aussi négligente. Elle ne ferait plus –

Ses pensées s'interrompirent net quand elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé couler le long de sa nuque. Hermione sut immédiatement que c'était du sang.

Son sang.

La salle se mit à tourner. Hermione faillit vomir sous la pression du tournis. Elle savait qu'elle devait garder les yeux ouverts, mais ils se fermèrent quand même.

Et ce fut alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas… et des voix.

 _« On l'a trouvée !_

 _\- Dans la salle de bal !_

 _\- Merlin, elle est sacrément blessée ! »_

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'elle. Faiblement, elle ouvrit les yeux, mais fut incapable d'identifier qui que ce soit.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda une voix rauque.

Entendre son nom fut comme un coup de poignard à travers elle.

« Il n'est pas là.

\- Il l'a abandonnée ? »

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Oui, il l'avait abandonnée, mais elle supposait que c'était la monnaie de sa pièce pour quand elle l'avait abandonné lui. Il y eut plus de mouvement et elle sentit quelqu'un s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Hermione utilisa ce qui lui restait de force pour se plonger dans les yeux sombres et terrifiés de Blaise Zabini. Ce fut le dernier visage qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Les personnages, décors, lieus, etc. appartiennent tous à JK Rowling.

Salut salut !

Merci pour les reviews au dernier chapitre. J'en attends de plus en plus, vous êtes une dizaine à suivre l'histoire, votre avis m'intéresse, on peut vite s'enfermer dans une mauvaise traduction ! ^^

 _Nomie_ : Haha, je me doute que l'envie d'aller déchiffrer l'anglais doit être sévèrement féroce, mais du coup le fait que tu sois satisfaite de ma traduction me booste énormément ! Je fais du mieux que je peux, je ne voudrais tellement pas entacher la qualité de l'original... Et oui, j'avoue, une fois par mois, je suis dur, mais je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous fournir quelque chose de bâclé sous le prétexte de poster plus vite ! Et puis, regarde, ça ne fait que trois semaines, là :D

J'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatience, mes petits !

Bise,

little-Sniks


	6. 5 La personnification d'une innocence

__**AVERTISSEMENT : Contenu**__ _ _ **à caractère**__ _ _ **de viol / sans préservatif.**__

 ** _ **Chapitre 5 : La Personnification d'une Innocence Perdue**_**

 ** **Partie 1 : Le manque de sommeil est mauvais pour la santé.****

Drago sut que quelque chose n'allait pas dès l'instant où il sortit de l'antre de la Cheminée.

Vu de l'extérieur, rien n'était différent ; c'était plus un pressentiment… et les siens ne lui faisaient jamais défaut. Pourtant, on aurait cru à une journée tout à fait ordinaire au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait déjà vu deux Weasley, à son grand mécontentement. Percy, s'agitant dans tous les sens pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, lui avait fait un stupide signe de la main semblable à ceux que faisait son frère. Et Monsieur Weasley l'avait simplement gratifié d'un hochement de tête poli en le croisant, trop occupé lui aussi pour entamer une conversation.

Pas que ça le dérange.

Drago avait travaillé la moitié de la nuit sur l'affaire Marquette, à lire les dossiers et prendre des notes pour le plaidoyer. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre patiemment – d'accord, patiemment au possible – que la preuve soit ramenée. Si les dires étaient vrais à propos des compétences de Granger en tant que briseur de maléfice, elle avait sûrement déjà cassé le sort sur la maison et l'équipe de sa société devait être en train d'examiner la preuve avant qu'il puisse y avoir accès.

Traversant l'Atrium et passant devant la longue rangée de cheminées, Drago regarda autour de lui. Tout était à sa place ; la même vieille agitation quotidienne, le même vieux Ministère plein à craquer de visages qu'il ne reconnaissait toujours pas. Les mêmes gens qui l'honoraient toujours d'un hochement de tête bienséant, et les visiteurs de pays étrangers toujours émerveillés par la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune, pendant que ceux qui la voyaient tous les jours passaient devant sans même lui jeter un regard. Les Notes de service volaient toujours au-dessus de sa tête – bien qu'il y en ait un petit peu plus que d'ordinaire – tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau situé au deuxième étage du Département de la Justice Magique.

Rien n'était différent. Mais il avait un pressentiment.

Quand il franchit les portes du Département de la Justice Magique, ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Il venait de quitter l'ascenseur pour rejoindre un chaos absolu. Un capharnaüm. Un bazar inouï. Un bordel confus. Et tous les synonymes pouvant se prêter aux circonstances.

Plus que tout, il souhaita pouvoir faire demi-tour et se sauver de là avant que quiconque ne remarque sa présence et ne sollicite son aide.

Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Et ces choses se trouvaient dans son bureau. Bordel. Il avança donc vers l'avant plutôt que l'arrière. Les gens parlaient ; on entendait des voix élevées et furieuses ; les employés couraient dans tous les sens, les bras chargés de dossiers, de listes, de boîtes, et d'autres conneries du même genre. Certains se racontaient des ragots en faisant mine de travailler. D'autres écrivaient sur des parchemins, les yeux grand ouverts. Il y avait même des gens qu'il ne reconnut pas, se pavanant comme s'ils connaissaient l'endroit mieux que lui, comme s'ils travaillaient ici. Du café et des pâtisseries de petit-déjeuner étaient distribués à tout-va (il piqua une tasse sur un plateau ensorcelé déambulant lentement aux mains d'un gars aux yeux fatigués et offrit son plus beau sourire de mépris à ce même gars quand celui-ci eut le toupet de lui dire de s'en servir une lui-même). Les Notes de service volaient dans la salle ; les réponses fusaient à peine les Notes étaient lues.

Il était neuf heures du matin, et on aurait dit que tout le monde était là depuis bien plus longtemps.

Ces pauvres petits cons sous-payés.

Bon, d'accord, se dit Drago en haussant intérieurement les épaules, mieux valait eux que lui.

Se battant contre le tohu-bohu vers son bureau qui semblait se trouver à des kilomètres alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, il surprit ce qui ressemblait à une réunion animée dans la salle principale de conférence. Malgré la confusion générale et les cris incessants, il parvint à entendre quelqu'un s'exclamer plutôt clairement : _« De toutes les choses égoïstes et honteuses – elle était sous_ _votre_ _responsabilité, une putain de civile, et_ _vous_ _la laisse_ _z_ _être blessée ! Elle est à l'hôpital à cause de_ _vous_ _et_ _votre_ _putain de rancune ! »_

Ce fut tout ce qu'il pu entendre avant que quelqu'un ne place un puissant sort de silence sur la pièce.

Malheureusement.

La deuxième salle de conférence était remplie de boîtes, ce qui le laissa penser que, incontestablement, Granger faisait bien son boulot. Les boîtes étaient magiquement transférées vers une pièce privée, probablement le Département des Mystères, où les briseurs de maléfice étaient sûrement en train de les étudier avec soin. Il avait bien l'intention d'aller assister à cette procédure dès qu'il aurait déposé ses affaires dans son bureau. Rien n'allait arriver à aucune de ces boîtes sans son aval. Poliment, il gratifia bon nombre de personnes d'un hochement de tête, y compris la secrétaire des Services Administratifs du Magenmagot, Shannon Marcela, qui lui répondit par un drôle de regard avant de tendre la main vers une Note planant au-dessus de sa tête. Drago ouvrit sa porte –

Et faillit sursauter à la vue déstabilisante de Blaise Zabini assis à son bureau – dans le noir.

Il s'attendait presque à voir une bouteille à moitié vide de Whisky-Pur-feu, mais non. La seule chose qui éclairait son bureau était l'allumette que venait de craquer Blaise pour s'allumer une autre cigarette avant de prendre la plus grande bouffée que Drago eût jamais vue de sa vie. Ce dernier toussa en s'avançant sur le pas de la porte ; ça sentait le putain de cendrier. En parlant de cendrier, il était plein à ras-bord ; Blaise avait fumé une quinzaine de cigarettes, au moins.

Attendez une minute.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de fumer il y a trois ans ?

\- Je t'emmerde, » grommela son meilleur ami avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée.

Avec un sourire narquois, le blond alluma la lumière et, les larmes aux yeux, ouvrit la seule fenêtre de la pièce, se sentant sur le point de mourir pour cause d'inhalation de fumée.

Ils grimacèrent en même temps, mais à l'évidence pas pour les mêmes raisons. Blaise, qui grimaça à cause de la lumière, avait l'air de s'être fait percuter par un semi-remorque et secoué sur un manège de ces fêtes foraines Moldues, le tout à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Vêtu d'une robe d'Auror débraillée imprégnée d'une quantité importante de sang, il avait des poches de la taille d'un Hypogriffe sous les yeux, un froncement marquait ses traits habituellement sereins, ses cheveux avaient besoin d'un bon démêlement (et peut-être d'une coupe aussi)… dans l'ensemble, Blaise semblait avoir pris trente ans en une nuit. Drago grimaça, lui, à sa vue.

« Et comment s'appelait-elle ? » blagua Drago dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère. Il ôta son pardessus et l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau enchanté.

Blaise, qui était au milieu d'une énième interminable bouffée, lui lança un regard hébété et désorienté en soufflant la fumée par le nez. « De quelle connerie tu parles ? » Sa voix était rauque et transpirait autant la fatigue que son allure.

« La femme qui t'a tenu réveillé toute la nuit, mon vieux. On dirait que tu t'es fait piétiner par une horde de Centaures hystériques, et encore je suis gentil. Elle devait vraiment être bonne. » Il ouvrit sa mallette et prit une grande gorgée de son café, avant de froncer les sourcils. Dégoûtant.

L'homme assis derrière le bureau poussa un petit grognement. « Je suis parfaitement conscient de mon apparence et non, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Oh et, son nom était Hermione Granger – »

Drago cracha aussitôt le liquide chaud partout devant lui.

Blaise eut l'air à la limite de sourire en regardant son meilleur ami s'étouffer, et il prit une autre bouffée. Il reçut pour le coup un regard noir de la part de Drago, dès que celui-ci s'en fût remis et eût reposé son café sur le bureau. « Granger ? Tu as passé la nuit avec Granger ? » son ton était incrédule, et encore. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, mais c'était _Granger_ par la barbe de Merlin ! Blaise n'avait pas des exigences très élevées, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il manquait d'exigences tout court. En plus, il n'avait pas encore mis une croix sur Pansy ! Et plus important, il semblait évident que Granger était dans un état vulnérable. Sa mère, qui avait eu sa troisième leçon d'Italien avec elle le samedi précédent l'avait qualifiée de 'fragile petite chose' et avait avoué en privé qu'elle se sentait plutôt désolée pour elle, vu comme elle semblait traverser un flot conséquent de souffrance. Et, elle ne souffrait pas seulement en silence, mais aussi pratiquement tout seule, car elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter d'aide.

« Techniquement, non... » sa voix s'éteignit et il saisit le café abandonné de Drago avant de le boire d'une traite.

Drago le fixa, inquiet. Non seulement Blaise ne fumait _plus_ ni ne buvait de café, mais en plus il n'avait jamais bu dans le même verre que lui depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard (quelque chose à propos de _microbes_ : un terme que Blaise avait appris d'une de ses petites amies nées-Moldues en cinquième année).

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Soit tu as passé la nuit avec elle, soit non. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- Et c'est là que tu as tout faux, dit-il en lançant le gobelet dans la poubelle. J'ai passé la nuit avec elle, mais je suis resté assis dans la salle d'attente.

\- La salle d'attente ? » Maintenant il était réellement perdu. « Putain, de quoi tu parles ? »

Blaise éteignit sa cigarette et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un nouveau paquet. « Tu es au courant pour le raid au Manoir Marquette, pas vrai ?

\- Évidemment. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à relire les dossiers là-dessus. Ils n'ont aucune chance –

\- Ne change pas le sujet, Drago. Bref, tu sais qu'elle a été envoyée là-bas pour détruire les sorts de protection et briser la malédiction sur le Manoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'étais au courant. Elle m'a écouté pour les elfes-de-maison ? »

Blaise acquiesça gravement. « Oui. C'est la première chose qu'elle a faite en arrivant. » Drago eut un sourire satisfait. « _Bref_ , dit Blaise en secouant la tête, le fait est qu'elle a été touchée en défaisant le dernier sort qui gardait la preuve hors de portée.

\- Touchée comment ?

\- Touchée plutôt sérieusement. »

Tandis que Drago écoutait son meilleur ami raconter les événements de la nuit passée, il le dévisageait avec stupeur.

« La maison entière tremblait. On ne pouvait même pas rentrer dedans ; on a dû attendre que ça s'arrête. On l'a trouvée toute seule, sur le sol contre un mur. Elle a dû être ballottée aux quatre coins de la pièce.

\- Où était celui qui devait la couvrir ?

\- Potter ? Oh, il l'a _abandonnée_ , s'enflamma Blaise en allumant une autre cigarette. Ce connard l'a abandonnée ! Il l'a laissée seule et sans défense ; et il en était tout à fait conscient ! J'ai bien vu qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec lui et je suis parti quand même. »

Blaise Zabini perdit son sang-froid, et tout ce que put faire Drago fut d'écouter, pendu à ses lèvres.

« Il l'a abandonnée et il est rentré chez lui sans rien dire ! Il était chez lui quand Johnson est allé le chercher après avoir emmené Granger à Ste Mangouste, il était assis sur son canapé avec sa petite amie et ils regardaient un putain de film Moldu sur un chimpanzé qui parle ! Des chimpanzés, Drago, des chimpanzés qui parlent ! Comme si on en avait quelque chose à foutre ! »

Il comprit alors pourquoi Blaise était aussi furieux.

L'histoire venait de provoquer l'émotion la plus étrange en Drago Malefoy ; une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir vis-à-vis de Granger.

Drago Malefoy vit rouge.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas le long de son bureau, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, tandis que Blaise continuait de parler.

« La baguette de Granger a été cassée en plusieurs morceaux et sa jambe… le sang… Tarsiers a vomi en la voyant... »

Il y eut un petit 'humpf' de la part de Drago. « Ça a _toujours_ été une mauviette. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour – »

Blaise secoua la tête et écrasa une autre cigarette dans le cendrier plein. « Non, tu ne comprends pas, Drago. J'ai _moi-même_ cru que j'allais gerber, et _rien_ ne m'écœure plus que ça. »

Vrai.

« Drago, sa jambe était… affreusement tordue. On savait que c'était cassé au-delà de la simple guérison magique. Et son bras, » Il tressaillit au souvenir et prit une autre bouffée de cigarette avant de poursuivre : « On aurait dit qu'elle était _lacérée_. Il y avait tellement de sang qui coulait de sa tête. » Il frémit une nouvelle fois. « On n'est pas entraînés à faire face à ce genre de trucs. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé dans cette pièce, mais je suis choqué qu'on l'ait trouvée encore consciente.

\- Elle était encore _consciente_ ? » Granger était plus forte que ce qu'il avait pu penser.

« A peine. Elle bougeait les lèvres, elle avait le regard trouble, et elle parlait comme quoi tout était sa faute. J'aurais _jeté_ un _putain_ desort à Potter rien que pour lui faire penser que c'était sa faute à elle.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour la trouver ?

\- On a vu les étincelles de magie de dehors. Ça ressemblait à un champ de bataille ; ou comme si quelqu'un lançait des putains de feus d'artifice avec elle piégée à l'intérieur… et _Potter._ Ça n'aurait pas été si grave si elle n'avait pas été abandonnée, elle aurait été mise en sécurité rapidement. Le protocole… Le putain de protocole. »

Granger abandonnée par Potter ? Blessée ? Lacérée ? Jambe ? Bras ? Protocole ? Quoi ? Et lui, Drago Malefoy, était en colère au nom de Granger ?

Eh bien, évidemment qu'il était en colère ! C'était une chose de la traiter comme une moins que rien et lui faire honte devant tout le monde ; c'en était une autre d'ignorer les codes de l'éthique, les fondements de son métier, et d'enfreindre les ordres de façon éhontée, amenant une _civile_ à être blessée à ce point. Drago avait travaillé avec Potter à plusieurs reprises et ce genre de mépris décomplexé ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il était putain de noble, de façon exaspérante même, mais il faisait son boulot, il le faisait bien, et il n'avait jamais dépassé les limites d'un doigt de pied, jusqu'à présent.

« Elle m'a regardé, elle a soufflé mon nom, et ses yeux ont roulé vers l'arrière et elle a commencé à convulser. Aucun de nous ne savait quoi faire. On n'est pas des putains de Magicomages ou médecins Moldus ou quoi que ce soit ; on est _Aurors_. Alors je l'ai juste soulevée, elle convulsait toujours, et j'ai Transplané à Ste Mangouste. J'ai cru que je l'avais Désartibulée parce que j'ai entendu quelque chose craquer et c'était… c'était juste les os cassés de son bras qui s'entrechoquaient... » Blaise prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette qui était presque brûlée jusqu'au filtre, pendant que Drago retenait la nausée qui lui grimpait dans la poitrine.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Drago observa son meilleur ami triturer ses habits ; il avait entamé une nouvelle cigarette et ses mains tremblaient. Il était évident que cet incident avec Granger serait quelque chose dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, ne serait-ce que parce que ça lui avait foutu une frousse sans nom.

Il ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute, mais ça aurait sûrement foutu la même frousse à Drago s'il avait été témoin d'une telle chose.

Même après avoir tout entendu, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que c'était véritablement arrivé.

Bien sûr qu'elle le laissait indifférent, qu'elle l'avait énervé au possible en le comparant à son père avant cette foutue réunion, mais Drago prenait chaque chose qu'il faisait au sérieux et si ç'avait été sa tâche de la protéger, les poules auraient eu des dents avant qu'il ne puisse l'abandonner ainsi de la même façon que Potter. Putain, il ne laisserait même pas tomber la Belette comme ça et il le _haïssait_ _._

C'était une de ses règles personnelles, il ne laissait jamais les sentiments qu'il avait envers quelqu'un, peu importe que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour ou quoi que ce soit entre les deux, affecter son boulot.

Il avait envoyé les parents de quelques-uns de ses meilleurs amis pourrir en prison sans y réfléchir à deux fois et il était sur le point de le faire avec la famille Marquette. Ça ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde ; c'était son métier. Donc le fait que le noble Potter ait délaissé son intégrité à cause de Granger le fit réaliser que quelque soit ce qui s'était passé entre eux, c'était plus sérieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu envisager, et ça ne le rendit que plus intéressé par la vérité… et un peu inquiet en même temps.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Drago d'un ton retenu.

Sa conscience voulait en savoir plus que lui, ou en tout cas c'était ce qu'il préférait se dire.

« Les os de son bras et de sa jambe sont complètement détruits, elle a une fracture du crâne, cinq côtes cassées, et deux disques vertébraux déplacés, un pelvis brisé, et la mâchoire éclatée… qu'est-ce que _tu crois_ ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ira mieux avant plusieurs semaines, si un jour elle va mieux. Ils ont passé toute la nuit à la réparer, à faire repousser ses os, et à stopper des hémorragies internes. Ils ont appelé à l'aide quelques spécialistes Moldus, mais oui, elle est vivante, au moins, mais inconsciente. Ils l'ont mise dans cet état pour son propre bien.

\- Eh bien, je suis sûr que sa famille et ses amis se sont précipités pour être auprès d'elle. »

Ces satanés Gryffondors traversaient les épreuves contre vents et marées ensemble, peu importait l'animosité qu'ils avaient pu entretenir vis-à-vis de l'autre à un moment ou à un autre.

Blaise le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. « De quoi tu parles ? Elle n'a _pas_ de famille ou d'amis et elle n'a clairement pas de réelle personne de confiance désignée. Je le sais. C'est moi qui ai dû lui envoyer le Patronus – c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis resté. Son patron est passé, mais il était tellement furax qu'ils ont dû le sortir. Du coup, il est venu voir le Ministre ce matin et a continué sur sa lancée, ce que je suis sûr que tu as entendu. » Il secoua la tête.

Eh bien, cela expliquait qui était l'homme déchaîné et sur qui il se déchaînait, mais cette nouvelle information était complètement éclipsée par ce que Blaise venait de dire. Granger ? Seule et sans amis ? Non, ça ne sonnait pas juste. Drago rejeta cette idée dingue. Après tout, Blaise manquait de sommeil.

Tout à son rejet, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. « Qui était sa personne de confiance ?

\- Pansy. »

D'accord, ça se compliquait.

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Partie 2 : Cinquante-sept minutes****

Il fallut sept minutes à Drago pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires pour la journée.

Il lui fallut dix-sept minutes (et un sort bien dirigé) pour arracher le paquet de cigarettes des mains de Blaise et renvoyer l'homme exténué chez lui par Cheminée avec une fiole de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, pour éviter qu'il ne meure d'asphyxie ou qu'il ne devienne fou. Il irait mieux avec un peu de repos.

Il lui fallut vingt-sept minutes pour inventer une excuse quant à son départ prématuré.

Il lui fallut trente-sept minutes pour trouver du thé et chercher Pansy Parkinson.

Il lui fallut quarante-sept minutes pour accéder à l'étage où Granger était gardée.

Et il lui fallut cinquante-sept minutes pour frapper à la porte déjà entrouverte de la chambre d'hôpital.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de réel plan rusé sous la main.

Merde. Oh, tant pis, il y était.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas été frappé sur-le-champ par un quelconque sort, Drago poussa doucement la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle était ébranlée ; le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce était la preuve d'à quel point elle l'était. Pansy portait les mêmes habits que ceux qu'elle avait la veille au déjeuner et il l'observa tendre avec hésitation une main douce pour la poser délicatement sur le front couvert de compresses de Granger, le laissant confus.

« Maudit soit Potter de t'avoir abandonnée, » murmura la sorcière brune ; elle ne faisait rien pour cacher la colère qui suintait de sa voix et irradiait de sa peau. « Maudite sois-tu de m'avoir nommée personne de confiance. A quoi tu pensais ? Tu crois que j' _apprécie_ de te voir dans cet état ? » Pansy se mordit violemment les lèvres et laissa échapper un long soupir.

Elle était épuisée.

De nombreuses choses se rappelèrent à Drago tandis qu'il se tenait là à contempler la scène devant lui.

Il se souvint d'elle lui disant que Granger avait besoin de protection, qu'il devait s'en tenir éloigné pour éviter d'être aspiré dans la tornade qu'était sa vie, et que les deux femmes n'étaient pas amies. Ce dernier détail était démoli par la profonde contradiction qui avait lieu ici. L'affection de Pansy pour la sorcière dans le coma était indéniable.

« Voudrais-tu bien expliquer comment diable tu as fait pour atterrir ici, Drago ? »

Drago fut presque impressionné qu'elle l'ait reconnu sans se retourner. Impressionné, mais pas surpris.

Il garda une réponse évasive. « J'ai mes méthodes. »

Elle se tourna sur sa chaise et se leva lentement. Ses joues tintées de rose et l'absence de mascara trahissaient ce qu'elle aurait voulu cacher ; elle avait pleuré. Malgré tout, elle garda la tête haute et redressa les épaules dans une tentative de garder la face forte et teinta sa voix de sarcasme. « Super. Tu as tes méthodes. Utilise-les pour aller afficher ta frime hors d'ici.

\- Et nous revoilà sur le style chien de garde. C'est vraiment démodé. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration ; comme si elle essayait sérieusement de s'abstenir de le frapper ou d'éclater en sanglots, il ne savait pas. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, Drago. Juste, _non_. Sois mon meilleur ami et ne commence pas à te battre avec moi, sois mon meilleur ami et mets fin à quoi que ce soit que tu as en tête avant de le commencer, et sois mon meilleur ami et – et, » ses épaules se voûtèrent et ses traits se relaxèrent, « sois mon meilleur ami. »

Il y avait exactement cent vingt-sept répliques en attente, certaines déjà sur le bout de sa langue, mais le regard misérable et éreinté de Pansy lui fit refouler chacune d'elles.

Maudite soit sa conscience, maudites soient ses paroles affligeantes, et maudit soit lui-même de s' _inquiéter_ réellement pour Pansy.

Drago dévoila la tasse qu'il gardait cachée derrière son dos et la lui tendit.

« Je t'ai apporté du thé. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin. C'est du ginseng. »

Pansy le laissa rester et s'assura que la porte était refermée derrière lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à la seconde où il vit Granger, il souhaita être parti au moment où Pansy avait senti sa présence.

Blaise avait raison.

La voir faisait le même effet que de la pluie acide sur un rocher ; seulement à cet instant c'était son propre rocher d'indifférence envers elle qui s'érodait.

Ce n'était pas assez pour le manger complètement ; ça le rongeait juste. Beaucoup.

Ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas quelque chose de mérité pour être une si insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ni de légitime. Drago savait que l'injustice n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur le chemin disant que le chef du Département de la Justice Magique voulait enterrer l'incident avec le moins de retombées possibles, et bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer que le Ministre s'abaisserait à ce point pour protéger son héro, il n'était même pas surpris.

Aucune autre pensée cohérente ne traversa son esprit tandis qu'il se tenait au pied du lit de Granger, car il ne put que la fixer.

Elle avait l'air positivement… _tailladée_ , comme si elle s'était fait sauvagement attaquer par un ours sauvage ou malmenée par un troll. Pâle, couverte de contusions, et rouée de traces de coups ; la voir ainsi le glaça jusqu'au sang. La seule chose qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas morte était le léger mouvement de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle respirait.

A cause de la chaleur de la pièce, les couvertures ne l'enveloppaient que jusqu'à la taille et il vit ses plaies. Elles couvraient quasiment chaque centimètre visible de sa peau. Les cheveux de Granger, bien que propres, étaient dans un état lamentable et complètement emmêlés – plus que d'habitude. Le bandage qui recouvrait sa blessure à la tête avait besoin d'être changé, du sang rouge vif commençant doucement à teinter la compresse blanche. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue, et une cicatrice sur la joue – sûrement le vestige de leur réparation de sa mâchoire brisée. Habillée de la tenue d'hôpital standard de Ste Mangouste pour patients comateux, il remarqua rapidement que son bras gauche était emmailloté dans une sorte de plâtre et que l'autre était couvert de légères plaies.

« Merci de ne pas mener ton enquête, et pour le thé ; c'était justement ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Les yeux de Drago étaient toujours vrillés sur Granger quand il murmura : « De rien.

\- Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que ce matin, » dit Pansy en s'avançant à ses côtés après avoir jeté le gobelet en plastique.

Drago eut du mal à le croire.

« Potter est un connard répugnant de l'avoir laissée là comme ça, et à la _seconde_ où je le vois, je l'éventre. »

Silencieusement, il acquiesça et détourna lentement les yeux de la femme comateuse.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Pansy lissa scrupuleusement la couverture qui l'entourait. La douceur du geste le déstabilisa. Il était sur le point de faire un commentaire quand elle reprit la parole : « Je viens d'appeler une Médicomage pour venir lui changer le bandage à la tête. Heureusement, ils m'ont autorisée à faire quelque chose pour ce truc horrible que font ses cheveux. Ils sont déjà assez emmêlés comme ça au naturel. Ils ressembleront sûrement à de la laine d'acier quand elle se réveillera, causait-t-elle tout en ouvrant les rideaux à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Dans combien de temps va-t-elle sortir ? » Drago n'avait pas eu l'intention de le demander, mais trop tard.

« Ils ne savent pas, a priori un jour ou deux, mais pas plus que trois. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Ils n'ont pas soigné tous ses os cassés ; ils ont passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à essayer de guérir sa jambe et son bras. Ils ne sont plus gonflés et je crois qu'ils vont finir ça après que la Médicomage sera venue vérifier que tout va bien. J'espère qu'ils le feront, pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller. »

Pansy ne parlait sans s'arrêter comme ça que quand elle était inquiète et qu'elle avait besoin de garder son esprit concentré sur autre chose que ce qui se passait.

« Ils m'ont dit de lui parler, ils disent qu'elle peut m'entendre, mais je crois que c'est de la connerie… où est cette Médicomage ? Je leur ai dit de venir _tout de suite_... »

Pendant un instant, Drago dévisagea sa meilleure amie. Jamais dans sa vie il ne l'avait vue se soucier pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, lui, Blaise, ou son père quand il était encore en vie. « Tu tiens à elle, hein, Pans ? » Sa voix ne portait aucune accusation, ni curiosité, bordel, ce n'était même pas dit sur le ton d'une question.

C'était plus quelque chose comme une évidence.

Pansy se figea et le regarda. Après un soupir et un petit silence, elle admit doucement : « Nous ne sommes pas amies. Pas parce que je ne veux pas l'être, mais parce qu'elle ne me fait pas assez confiance pour croire que je ne lui ferai pas de sale coup dans le dos. Je suppose que je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, elle souffre encore tellement du choc émotionnel qu'elle a subi il n'y a pas longtemps. Tu as raison, en tout cas. Je _tiens à elle_ énormément. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle ; je ferais n'importe quoi pour éloigner toute cette douleur d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle m'a rendu la vie, Drago, et je lui fais confiance, presque autant qu'à toi et Blaise, même si elle ne ressent pas la même chose vis-à-vis de moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle m'a sauvée… deux fois. »

Observant et écoutant Pansy s'agiter et rouspéter autour des cheveux de Granger avec la Médicomage depuis la chaise du coin de la pièce, il s'autorisa à se répéter mentalement ses paroles.

« Je veux simplement les lisser ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Miss Parkinson, je ne pense pas être autorisée à –

\- Vous _pouvez_ et vous _allez le faire_. Regardez-moi ça ! C'est absolument _hideux_ ! Ça va donner un fouillis de cheveux emmêlés quand elle se réveillera. »

Hermione Granger, noble Gryffondor, puits de science des Sangs-de-Bourbe aussi bien que des créatures magiques, avait en fait sauvé la vie de l'intolérante Pansy Parkinson ? De ce qu'il en savait, elles se détestaient, mais apparemment il ne connaissait rien à propos de leur relation de ces derniers temps.

« Je ne connais aucun sort…

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que vous voulez _dire_ , vous ne connaissez aucun sort ? Vous êtes une espèce d'ignorante ou quoi ? »

Deux fois ? Granger lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois ? Et de quoi parlait-elle quand elle disait qu'elle avait reçu un choc émotionnel il n'y avait pas longtemps ?

« Je – je suis désolée, Miss Parkinson, bégaya la Médicomage.

\- Et comment que vous êtes désolée. Pour l'amour de Merlin, dois-je vraiment faire le boulot à _votre_ place ? Écartez-vous, Helga.

\- Euh –

\- _Bougez_ ! » Drago n'entendit pas le sort qu'elle utilisa, mais il entendit le ton satisfait de sa voix. « Voyez, c'est comme _ça_ qu'on fait.

\- C'est plutôt _joli_ et ça ne gêne pas le bandage qu'elle a sur la tête.

\- Je sais, Helga. J'ai utilisé mon cerveau. Vous devriez essayer, parfois. »

Il savait pour la première fois, mais quelle était la seconde ?

Drago fut immédiatement arraché de ses pensées quand une équipe de Guérisseurs accourut, discutant entre eux. Pansy, qui apparut de nulle part et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés, posa sa main sur son épaule avant de la lui secouer un peu. « On doit y aller, ils vont l'emmener pour finir de réparer ses os maintenant que l'hémorragie s'est arrêtée. J'ai besoin d'une douche, de manger, et ensuite, on devra parler. »

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Partie 3 : Le Catalyseur****

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans la maison dont Pansy avait hérité de ses parents.

Pendant qu'elle se lavait et se changeait, Drago s'assit dans son salon et réunit ses idées. Il essayait de calculer la façon dont il allait pouvoir amener le sujet sans se faire menacer par des sorts pendant une année entière. Une quinzaine d'idées avaient fleuri dans son esprit au moment où ils finissaient de déjeuner, mais il n'eut pas à en utiliser une seule.

« J'ai rendu visite à ma mère, » lui dit Pansy à voix basse tandis que les plats étaient débarrassés par l'un des trois elfes-de-maison qu'elle possédait.

Drago ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse dire.

Pansy était la fille de son père jusqu'au plus profond de sa moelle, et n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère. Pendant toute son adolescence, elles s'étaient battues à propos de tout, de l'école jusqu'au mariage. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas la plus brillante ou la plus dévouée des élèves, Pansy prenait son éducation à cœur et voyait ses sept années à Poudlard comme une expérience très enrichissante. Sa mère ressentait l'inverse et soulignait toujours l'importance de se marier et s'installer le plus tôt possible.

« Elle n'a eu aucune idée de qui j'étais, et je crois que c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Si Mère savait que je ne lui avais pas rendu visite depuis presque cinq ans, il n'y aurait pas de Silencio assez fort pour la faire taire, » rit tristement Pansy.

Toute l'idée d'un engagement avec Blaise venait de sa mère, et Pansy en voulait à cette dernière d'avoir accidentellement causé la mort de son père. Après tout, elle n'avait absolument personne d'autre qu'elle pouvait montrer du doigt, donc elle utilisait sa mère comme bouc émissaire. Après qu'elle eût été torturée jusqu'à la folie et enfermée avec les Londubat, Pansy ne lui avait parlé que rarement, ne lui avait jamais rendu visite, et la tentative de Blaise de l'aider à enterrer le ressentiment qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de sa mère avait fini par une dispute catastrophique entre ses meilleurs amis que Drago avait observée le regard fatigué.

Rapidement, Blaise avait mis le sujet de côté en espérant qu'elle trouve la paix par elle-même.

« Et… je crois… je crois que je suis finalement prête à tout relâcher. »

Drago la regarda, mais ne dit rien ; il imaginait qu'elle avait juste besoin qu'il l'écoute.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute, et, mine de rien, elle a sauvé toutes nos vies avec son Patronus. Je savais ça depuis longtemps, mais j'étais bloquée sur moi-même et ma propre douleur. Mais je pense que je suis enfin prête à libérer un peu de rancune. Maintenant que c'est dit, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Utilise la Légilimancie. »

Un sourcil blond se souleva subitement. « Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu m'as entendue… utilise la Légilimancie sur moi.

\- Pansy.

\- Écoute, souffla-t-elle. Même si je me suis remise de ça grâce à des _années_ de thérapie, je ne peux toujours pas vraiment en parler. Je préfère te montrer le souvenir à travers mes yeux. »

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva debout dans son salon, la Cheminée verrouillée et les lumières atténuées, le regard fixé sur Pansy, qui était maintenant assise dans un fauteuil, attendant patiemment. Malgré un air aussi confiant et à l'aise que possible, Drago Malefoy ne voulait rien de plus que prendre la poudre de Cheminette et aller boire jusqu'à plus soif.

Mais fuir n'accomplissait jamais aucune prouesse, même s'il aurait aimé croire le contraire.

Il avait voulu découvrir les secrets de Granger, pas ceux de Pansy. Les secrets de Granger étaient plus faciles à manipuler ; il ne tenait pas à elle. Par contre, Drago _tenait_ à Pansy. Il n'y avait pas de doute pour lui que ce qu'il était sur le point de voir était la raison pour laquelle elle avait eu cette dépression nerveuse en rentrant d'Australie. Ça avait pris près de cinq mois à Blaise et lui pour la convaincre de se faire examiner à Ste Mangouste.

« Hermione m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, lui dit-elle quand il pointa sa baguette prudemment vers elle. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai besoin de le répéter. La première fois, c'était la nuit où mon père est mort. Et la seconde, c'était environ neuf semaines plus tard, en Australie. Elle appelle le souvenir que je m'apprête à te montrer, 'le catalyseur', le commencement de la fin de tout ce qu'elle a un jour connu. Ça m'a pris des années pour comprendre pourquoi, mais maintenant, je crois que je sais. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Drago se souvint du jour où Pansy s'était manifestée sur le pas de sa porte au milieu de la nuit, le suppliant de la conduire à l'aéroport. La propriété de son père venait de lui être léguée et elle disait avoir besoin de s'échapper de Londres, besoin de partir car tout le lui rappelait et c'était trop dur à gérer. Elle avait besoin d'une pause, donc elle était partie. Personne ne sut qu'elle s'était enfuie avant le jour suivant. Blaise avait naturellement été contrarié.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il, toujours sur ses gardes à propos du souvenir auquel elle le laissait assister.

Il était intéressé par le souvenir apparaissant comme le catalyseur dans la vie de Granger, et il était intéressé par le pourquoi et quoi qui avaient suivi les événements de cette nuit-là, mais il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise d'être sur le point de connaître le rôle de Pansy dans tout ça.

« Oui.

\- _Legilimens_ ! »

Ce qu'il sut ensuite, c'était qu'il était en train de revivre un souvenir à travers les yeux de Pansy Parkinson.

 _L'homme sans visage l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir, et jeta son corps sans ménagement contre le mur de briques du premier bâtiment de la ruelle. L'impact fut violent et elle poussa un cri de douleur, de petits points noirs lui brouillant la vue. Puis elle le sentit, dressé derrière elle, si proche maintenant, il était si proche – elle sentait sa respiration saturée d'alcool sur son visage et elle eut presque un haut-le-cœur. Quelque chose lui tamponna le bas du dos et la gerbe qu'elle retenait faillit faire son chemin vers l'extérieur. Elle savait ce que c'était et ça la rendit malade._

 _« Tu es une très jolie fille, quel âge as-tu ? » souffla l'homme sans visage, faisant courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux noirs, tandis qu'elle tremblait de peur._

 _Pansy se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver précisément dans cette situation, et se démena intérieurement pour mettre le doigt sur le moment où elle avait fait un faux pas. C'était censé être un raccourci vers son hôtel. L'employé de l'accueil lui en avait parlé quand elle était sortie plus tôt. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se faire attraper… elle ne s'était pas attendue à ne pas avoir sa baguette… elle ne s'était pas attendue à être soudain en position de faiblesse._

 _D'un coup, la prise sur ses cheveux se resserra et elle gémit de douleur. « Réponds-moi, chaton…_

 _\- D- dix-huit ans. S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal._

 _\- Je ne dirais pas que ce qu'on est sur le point de faire est 'te faire du mal'. Ça pourrait être un peu douloureux, mais tu l'apprécieras autant que moi. Je te le promets, exhala l'homme dans son oreille en respirant son odeur. Mmmh, jeune et mûre, tu sens divinement bon, chaton. Comme des framboises, fruitée… oh, tu vas être plus marquante que les autres. » Il posa un baiser traînard sur le côté de son cou et haleta : « Dis-moi, chaton, as-tu déjà connu un homme avant ? »_

 _Pansy ne répondit pas ; elle était trop occupée à élaborer un plan de fuite pour lui accorder vraiment de l'attention._

 _Elle donna un coup de tête violent vers l'arrière. Celle-ci rencontra la lèvre de l'homme qui laissa échapper un flot de jurons en se tenant la lèvre saignante d'une main. Pansy n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui écraser le pied et se mettre à courir dans la ruelle, s'époumonant pour crier à l'aide._

 _Mais elle n'alla pas loin avant qu'il ne l'attrape par les cheveux et la jette violemment sur le sol où elle explosa en sanglots._

 _« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît laissez-moi tranquille ! »_

 _La voix de l'homme sans visage était calme ; il souriait dans toute la gloire de sa lèvre ensanglantée. « Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais, chaton. »_

 _Et il l'embrassa. La bile remonta tandis qu'il forçait sa langue dans sa bouche, la tenant par la gorge en serrant fort. Elle émit un cri étranglé et sa langue plongea à l'intérieur. Pansy grogna, essayer de le repousser, lui donna plusieurs coups, mais c'était inutile._

 _Finalement, il s'écarta, haletant. « Tu as aimé, chaton ? »_

 _Pansy lui cracha au visage et le regretta immédiatement._

 _« Salope ! » La saisissant à la gorge, l'homme sans visage la fit décoller du sol. Elle se débattit furieusement, cherchant l'air, et essaya de décoller la main qui la tenait. Rien n'eut d'effet. Elle allait mourir s'il ne la relâchait pas bientôt._

 _Mais il la laissa tomber au sol à la place, et quand la douleur se propagea à travers son corps, elle souhaita qu'il l'ait juste étouffée. Il punit Pansy sans pitié ; la rouant de coups, lui marchant sur le dos, la poussant, l'étranglant jusqu'aux portes de l'inconscience et la giflant pour la garder éveillée quand elle menaçait de s'évanouir._

 _La violence était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté dans sa vie. Pansy cria, supplia, s'excusa, se recroquevilla, se protégea, rampa ; elle tenta tout et n'importe quoi pour s'enfuir. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était pire que de recevoir un sort, pire que le Doloris, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais subi. Et elle pleura, elle implora la pitié alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle implora pour sa vie._

 _Mais il n'écouta pas. Non, il était trop occupé à lui arracher ses vêtements. Il s'en fichait. Il l'accabla de toutes sortes de noms._

 _Chienne. Salope. Pute. Garce. Il lui cracha dessus. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi rabaissée de toute sa vie._

 _« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. Je ne le dirai à personne, » supplia-t-elle à travers ses pleurs, un bras entourant son estomac et l'autre le poussant à distance (bien que ce fût minime)._

 _D'un ton doucereux, il dit : « Tu ne diras rien à personne de toute manière. Pas quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. Tu seras comme toutes les autres... »_

 _Quand il remonta sa jupe et planta durement ses ongles dans la peau de ses cuisses, elle cria._

 _Ce fut à ce moment-là que Pansy accepta son destin. Elle s'était battue et battue et encore battue, mais visiblement elle n'était pas destinée à gagner._

 _ _Il dézippa son pantalon d'une main pendant que l'autre la maintenait fermement en place. Les jambes de Pansy remuèrent un peu, tentant de le repousser en s'aidant du sol.__ _ _Ça__ _ _lui râpa la peau. « S'il vous plaît, arrêtez, » supplia Pansy dans un chuchotement.__

 _ _« Ta gueule, petite chienne, et arrête de bouger ou je te tue maintenant plutôt qu'après. »__

 _ _Son pantalon était abaissé jusqu'à ses genoux et ce ne fut qu'à partir de cet instant qu'il put prendre contrôle des jambes gigotantes. L'homme sans visage les écarta. Pansy hurla comme si elle était frappée avec une barre en fer. « Non ! Arrêtez ! Je – » elle eut la voix coupée par un coup de poing enragé qui faillit la faire tomber dans les pommes. Il y eut des points noirs un peu plus gros dans ses yeux et elle fixa le ciel australien, faible et brisée.__

 _ _Le sang coulait de sa bouche et le son du frottement de tissu était tout ce qu'elle entendait.__

 _ _Trop fatiguée et__ _ _blessée pour se battre plus longtemps, Pansy se dit que c'était son karma, pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie.__

 _ _Et elle pleura pour toutes les choses qu'elle avait perdues en chemin et pour tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à perdre.__

 _ _Elle cria de douleur quand il enfonça sans vergogne trois doigts au fond d'elle et pompa sauvagement la jeune fille qui continuait de pousser des hurlements. L'homme sans visage sourit simplement, goûtant avec plaisir le supplice qu'il faisait subir à l'innocente fille. « Oh, tu es si serrée, » il se positionna à son entrée… et détruisit son innocence en une poussée.__

 _ _La tête de Pansy se cogna au sol tandis qu'elle criait de douleur, sanglotant comme la femme brisée qu'elle était. Il ne fit pas de pause pour la laisser s'habituer. Non, ça aurait été trop gentil. La douleur était inimaginable et elle__ _ _s'époumona__ _ _jusqu'à ce que sa voix rende les armes et même encore après.__

 _ _A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il donnait un coup de va-et-vient brutal qui la faisait sombrer peu à peu un peu plus dans l'inconscience.__

 _ _Le monde__ _ _vira au__ _ _vert et l'homme sans visage s'écroula sur elle, mort.__

 _ _D'abord, elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Il était toujours à l'intérieur d'elle et son corps était en état de choc. Convaincue qu'il allait se relever et reprendre, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce…__

 _ _Enfin, pendant environ quinze secondes.__

 _ _L__ _ _e choc explosa__ _ _alors__ _ _et elle reprit contrôle de ses sens. Pansy hurla de terreur et de soulagement ; elle ne savait pas lequel surpassait l'autre. Haletant difficilement, son corps trembla et son estomac se retourna à la vue de son corps nu étalé sur le sien.__ _ _Comme p__ _ _ar hasard, le visage de l'homme sans visage se trouvait dangereusement proche du sien, lui permettant de regarder droit dans ses yeux noirs immobiles, pour la première fois.__

 _ _Son corps fut pris de convulsions incontrôlables tandis qu'elle séparait leurs corps avec un sanglot angoissé, le soulevant pour le pousser, et elle s'assit avec peine, une sensation pénible l'accompagnant, cherchant immédiatement du regard ses habits déchirés dans la ruelle.__

 _ _Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était s'enfuir en courant car quitter Londres avait été la pire idée qu'elle__ _ _eû__ _ _t jamais eue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était tout oublier à propos de cette nuit, oublier son visage, oublier les doigts qui avaient plongé en elle férocement, oublier la sensation de lui à l'intérieur d'elle, oublier la perte de sa virginité, oublier la perte de son innocence, et oublier le fait qu'elle__ _ _aurait été tuée sitôt qu'i__ _ _l en aurait eu fini avec elle… si elle n'avait pas été sauvée.__

 _ _Elle voulait tout oublier, retourner à son hôtel, prendre une douche, et dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps.__

 _ _A la place, elle se retrouva face-à-face avec la personne qui l'avait sauvée.__

 _ _Hermione Granger se tenait là, la baguette pointée sur l'homme mort, des larmes silencieuses cou__ _ _l__ _ _ant le long des joues.__

 _ _L__ _ _es yeux de Pansy__ _ _s'embuèrent__ _ _tandis que l'autre fille murmurait à travers ses propres__ _ _sanglots__ _ _, tremblante : « Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »__

 _Rompant la connexion et t_ _ombant_ _à_ _genoux au milieu du salon de Pansy, la seule pensée cohérente qu'eut Drago fut qu'elles étaient toutes les deux la parfaite personnification d'une innocence perdue._

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Les personnages, décors, etc. appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonjour bonjour les amis !

Voilà la suite, 15 jours après ! Dites-moi que vous êtes contents hahaha !

Je ne peux cacher mon désappointement de voir une quinzaine de personnes suivre mon histoire et seulement quatre me donner leur avis… A une époque, je lisais « les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur », je crois que c'est complètement vrai, lire un avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, encourage réellement, ça rend concret le fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce qu'on publie… et ça n'a pas de prix ! Laissez-moi un petit mot, je ne serai que plus motivé :D

 _Nomie_ : Et voilà, peut-être as-tu encore eu une surprise en recevant le mail indiquant un nouveau chapitre ^^ C'est amusant de redécouvrir l'histoire à chaque chapitre ! Mais en ce moment j'ai plus de temps, alors je poste un peu plus rapproché ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, un nouveau secret dévoilé ! A bientôt :)

 _fann_ : Hello ! Je suis vraiment honoré d'être le premier à qui tu laisses un commentaire ! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est dommage parfois, d'avoir la barrière de la langue, alors je suis vraiment heureux de faire partager cette fiction-là qui est à mon sens sûrement la meilleure de tout le site, aux français que nous sommes ! Au plaisir de te relire aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue !

Merci d'avance pour les avis, critiques, petits mots…

J'ai déjà traduit les deux chapitres suivants, je prends de plus en plus d'avance grâce au temps libre que j'ai, donc je vous dis à très très bientôt ;)

little-Sniks


	7. 6 Le point de rupture

****Chapitre Six : Le Point de Rupture****

 ** **Partie 1 : Le temps s'**** ** **arrêta****

 _ _«__ _ _Eh bien, que fait une jolie fille comme toi dans un endroit comme celui-là ? »__

 _ _Hermione regarda l'homme aux yeux noirs qui venait de prendre place__ _ _sur__ _ _la chaise vide à côté d'elle. Il posa__ _ _un peu brusquement__ _ _sa bièr__ _ _e__ _ _vide sur la table et en commanda une autre à la serveuse qui arborait un regard méfiant, avant d'esquisser un sourire qui rendit Hermione mal à l'aise. Il avait bu ; il empestait la bière et une certaine odeur musquée bizarre sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Ça sentait la femme, mais elle n'était pas étonnée. Il souriait à moitié avec ce regard vitreux qu'elle reconnaissait être celui d'un homme__ _ _contenté__ _ _.__

 _ _« Je m'occupe de mes affaires. Vous devriez faire pareil,__ _ _lança-t-elle, éloignant sa chaise de la sienne.__

 _ _\- Oh, sois pas timide, chaton. » Il fit courir son doigt le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Tu es si douce, si innocente. »__

 _ _Sans hésiter, Hermione__ _ _repoussa sa main avec force__ _ _. « Ne posez pas vos mains sur moi. C'est le premier et dernier avertissement. »__

 _ _Il la lorgna encore plus. « Tu es un chaton fougueux, hein ? J'aime vraiment ça… tu pourrais être bonne. »__

 _ _Dégoûtée, elle paya son repas et descendit du tabouret, pressée de__ _ _déguerpir__ _ _.__

 _ _Elle ne sut pas qu'il l'avait suivie hors du Bar & Grill avant d'avoir tourné dans une rue qui menait vers son hôtel. C'était une nuit particulièrement claire et sans nuages, ____qui avait__ _ _été précédée d'__ _ _un coucher de soleil éblouissant, et elle se trouva subjuguée. La rue qu'elle parcourait était à peine éclairée et vide, excepté quelques chiens de sans-abris qui ne la rassurèrent pas.__

 _ _« Ici, minou, minou, » chantonna une voix menaçante juste derrière elle.__

 _ _Des mois et des mois__ _ _d__ _ _'État__ _ _Mental__ _ _de 'Vigilance Constante'__ _ _rappliquèrent de plein fouet__ _ _tandis qu'elle se retournait – pour__ _ _atterrir__ _ _face à face avec le crétin du café. Hermione se détendit légèrement en voyant le Moldu et__ _ _retint__ _ _le sort qu'elle comptait lancer. Sa baguette resta dans sa poche arrière.__

 _ _« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? » demanda Hermione, les mains sur les hanches.__

 _ _Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question, l'inconnu répondit : « Tu as une odeur puissante, comme des fruits… des pêches, » et il gémit doucement comme s'il venait de croquer dans une pêche mûre à la perfection.__

 _ _Perturbée__ _ _, elle se détourna, prête à fuir, mais il fut beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'elle pensait.__

 _ _Avant qu'un cri de surprise n__ _ _e pût__ _ _lui échapper des lèvres, Hermione fut violemment tirée en arrière par les cheveux et plaquée contre le mur de l'immeuble qu'elle venait de quitter.__ _ _Ce fut douloureux, c'était certain, mais l'adrénaline se mit à décharger dans tout son corps et elle ne sentit rien, à part le besoin urgent de se sauver. Bats-toi ou fuis… elle choisit de se battre avant de prendre la fuite. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment bien comment se battre, elle n'avait pas été en bagarre physique avec qui que ce soit dans sa vie (si on ne comptait pas la gifle de Malefoy), mais l'instinct prit rapidement le dessus. Elle se débattit, griffa, et essaya de lui donner des coups de genoux ; elle se fichait de ce qui arrivait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'enfuie sans s'être battue pour sa vie.__

 _ _Au début, il eut l'air surpris par sa force brute. Il prit quelques coups avant de maîtriser ses mains dans les siennes.__

 _ _« Là, là, chaton, tu vas la jouer gentil. »__ _ _S__ _ _a voix était haletante ; il s'était lui-même essoufflé à essayer de la contenir.__

 _ _Luttant contre lui, elle cria : « Laissez-moi partir ! »__

 _ _Il sourit et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir son visage à la lumière du clair de lune. « Si fougueuse, chaton. Je devrais peut-être te garder à portée de main et ne pas me débarrasser de toi comme je__ _ _le__ _ _fais avec les autres. »__

 _ _Le sang d'Hermione se glaça.__

 _ _« Mmmh, chaton, je ne peux pas attendre de conquérir ton esprit. »__

 _ _A la__ _ _manière légendaire__ _ _d'Hermione Granger, elle planifia son escapade en exactement neuf seconde__ _ _s__ _ _, et tout ce qu__ _ _i lui restait__ _ _à faire était de lui faire lâcher sa main.__

 _ _« Quel âge as-tu ?__

 _ _\- Mon âge ne vous concerne absolument pas », fut sa réponse hautaine.__

 _ _Comme elle l'avait prévu, son bras se leva pour la frapper, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.__

 _ _A peine sa main eut-elle relâché celle d'Hermione,__ _ _que cette dernière__ _ _attrapa sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon, lui jeta un Repulso qui l'obligea à la relâcher sur-le-champ, puis un maléfice du Croche-Pied qui le fit tomber sur les fesses avec un cri de surprise et de colère. Elle courut alors avant de se jeter un Sortilège de Désillusion et s'appuyer contre le mur, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.__

 _ _Elle l'entendit jurer,__ _ _furieux__ _ _, entendit ses bruits de pas le long de la rue__ _ _venir__ _ _dans la direction qu'elle avait prise, et quand il s'arrêta à moins de trois mètres de là où elle se tenait sous le Sortilège de Désillusion, Hermione calma son__ _ _cœur__ _ _battant et sa respiration rapide pour ne pas être découverte.__

 _ _« Putain de minette, où est-ce que t'as couru si vite ? On allait s'amuser... » Il donna un coup de pied dans quelques poubelles qui se trouvaient là pour voir si elle était derrière elles.__

 _ _Hermione se couvrit la bouche pour réprimer une exclamation de surprise.__

 _ _Après qu'il eût shooté dans quelques__ _ _bennes__ _ _et cartons vides, son ton devint plus menaçant. Elle en eut froid dans le dos. « Viens là, viens là, où que tu sois, chantonna-t-il. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je te ferai te sentir vraiment bien. »__

 _ _Elle en doutait.__

 _ _Les bruits de métal s'intensifièrent tandis qu'il passait de__ _ _pas vraiment__ _ _menaçant à__ _ _complètement__ _ _sauvage. « Écoute-moi bien, sale pute, quand je te trouverai, tu vas le payer cher. »__

 _ _Tout ce qui lui répondit fut des aboiements excités de chiens affamés.__

 _ _« Fais chier ! s'écria-t-il de frustration, faisant sursauter légèrement Hermione, apeurée. Maintenant je vais devoir aller m'en trouver une autre pour te remplacer, chaton. C'est ta faute ! Putain ! » et il s'élança d'un pas vif pour quitter la ruelle et remonter la rue.__

 _ _Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle s'autorisa à se détendre.__ _ _L__ _ _es genoux d'Hermione se dérobèrent sous son poids, la faisant fléchir et cogner le sol. Pendant quinze minutes, elle resta là, tremblant__ _ _e__ _ _de peur. Elle se disait qu'il allait revenir et la trouver, et tenir sa promesse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle y avait échappé ; l'incident dans sa totalité l'avait sérieusement terrifiée. Tout ce qui traversait son esprit, c'était « Et si je n'avais pas eu ma baguette ? » et « Et si mon plan n'avait pas marché ? ».__

 _ _Hermione frémit ;__ _ _elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui__ _ _s__ _ _e serait passé car elle le savait parfaitement.__

 _ _Elle réalisa alors, à sa grande horreur, qu'il était reparti en traque. Et la prochaine fille pouvait bien ne pas être aussi chanceuse qu'elle.__

 _ _Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réfléchir, organiser ses idées, cogiter, elle était en train de courir à toute allure le long de la rue. Elle n'eut pas à aller plus loin que deux blocs pour entendre un gémissement de douleur venant de la ruelle la plus proche.__

 _ _Un gémissement de douleur… un grognement… des pleurs… une gifle… et un cri étranglé.__

 _ _Ce fut comme si le cri de la fille réveillait quelque chose en Hermione, la__ _ _faisant__ _ _foncer__ _ _en un temps record__ _ _vers__ _ _l'origine de ce cri, sans chercher à comprendre, en mode rescousse. Mais elle se figea à la vue qui s'offrit à elle. Il avait trouvé une autre fille qui n'avait pas été aussi chanceuse, aussi forte, ou aussi bénie qu'Hermione.__

 _ _Elle avait gaspillé quinze minutes quand elle aurait dû empêcher une autre d'être meurtrie. Elle n'avait rien fait et il avait vidé sa colère et sa frustration sur une autre. C'était absurde, elle le savait, mais__ _ _elle ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant__ _ _.__

 _ _La fille cria à nouveau et le__ _ _cœur__ _ _d'Hermione se brisa de désespoir. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu ce cri. Qu'avait-elle fait en le laissant quitter cette ruelle ?__

 _ _Pansy.__

 _ _Et le temps s'arrêta.__

 _Hermione ouvrit les yeux._

 ** **ooo****

 _ _(__ _ _2 novembre__ _ _)__

 ** **Part**** ** **ie**** ** **2:**** ** **Londres, ça craint.****

Il y avait un trou.

Un trou profondément enfoui en elle, au plus profond des replis de l'intérieur de son corps… si profond qu'Hermione ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur l'endroit exact où il se situait, mais elle le sentait. Il était dans son âme… tout au fond… comme si son esprit était dans une autre dimension ; comme un univers alternatif où le bas était en haut, la gauche à droite, ou toute chose aussi étrange et tordue. Ou peut-être était-ce une galerie menant à un endroit exceptionnel où sa culpabilité était maintenue en place.

Quel était exactement cet 'endroit' ? Hermione n'en avait pas la moindre idée ; elle ne pouvait le nommer, merde, elle ne pouvait même pas l'expliquer. Elle se l'imaginait comme un endroit qui changeait de forme et dans lequel le temps s'écoulait plus vite, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Chaud puis froid. Neige puis pluie. Grêle puis neige fondue. Calme puis venteux. Sec puis mouillé. Tout ça en même temps. Ça ne s'arrêtait jamais. La seule chose qui restait constante était l'épuisement douloureux ; c'était une fatigue qu'aucune quantité de sommeil ne pouvait atténuer, une fatigue qui rendait difficile tout bon fonctionnement.

Mais quand l'abattement était particulièrement fort, la sorcière gardait le regard fixe, comme à cet instant. Non, elle ne fixait rien. Elle avait juste le regard fixe et se demandait si tout ça était vraiment réel ou bien un quelconque pays imaginaire, tordu et détraqué, dans lequel elle était piégée pour l'éternité. Hermione avait souhaité que ça soit le cas ; qu'elle soit coincée entre deux mondes, au pays des rêves (ou des cauchemars, semblait-il). Et puis elle se serait réveillée à dix-sept ans, de nouveau. Dix-sept ans. Quand elle tenait le monde dans ses mains et qu'elle n'était pas si misérable. Il y avait quelques événements qu'elle aurait modifiés, mais pas tous. Il y avait des routes qu'elle aurait empruntées, d'autres qu'elle aurait évitées avec précaution.

Mais elle imaginait que le recul a posteriori donnait toujours une vision parfaite.

Bordel, dix-sept ans était un bel âge.

La vie n'était pas simple à ce moment-là, c'était même l'enfer, mais ç'avait certainement été mieux que la vie présente. Elle avait des amis, sur qui compter, à qui parler, à adorer, à enlacer, à – aimer. Et où étaient ces amis ? Elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait Pansy, mais c'était un lien qu'elle avait tissé parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce n'était pas une amitié que l'autre femme voulait. Non, leur relation n'était pas aussi honnête que ça.

L'abandon de Harry avait rendu plutôt évident le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour elle, et bien qu'elle n'en fût pas surprise, cet abandon l'avait blessée presque aussi méchamment que d'être soufflée sur quinze mètres à travers la salle.

Presque.

Rapidement, elle éloigna ces pensées de son esprit tourmenté.

Au-delà de toutes les douleurs qu'elle ressentait, elle savait que si elle se laissait ressentir la souffrance de son délaissement, elle mourrait sûrement. Elle s'autorisa donc à se laisser penser à la vie à dix-sept ans.

C'était l'une des époques les plus agréables de sa vie ; juste avant que tout ne s'enflamme comme un bidon d'essence. La vie à dix-sept ans avait été tellement mieux que d'être confinée dans un lit d'hôpital jour après jour. Elle avait été mieux que d'avoir le regard perdu dans le vide, fixé sur une fenêtre ouverte, à souhaiter que la réalité ne soit rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle avait été une incroyable aventure. Elle avait été effrayante et, même s'ils étaient en guerre, la vie à dix-sept ans avait été prometteuse. Sa vie à l'époque avait été bien mieux que d'être assise dans un lit à Ste Mangouste, à essayer de se persuader qu'un jour elle se réveillerait du cauchemar et commencerait à vivre. La vie à dix-sept ans n'avait pas été aussi déprimante. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule qu'elle ignora allègrement ; elle ne romprait pas le contact oculaire avec la fenêtre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

C'était presque un crime d'être enfermée ici, vu le beau et doux temps qu'il faisait dehors. Le ciel d'automne était limpide et sans nuage, d'un intense bleu azur ; le soleil brillait, mais il n'était ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Juste… bien. Il y avait une petite brise ; elle ne le savait que parce que les arbres dans son champ de vision se balançaient avec douceur.

L'autre main rejoignit sa partenaire et repoussa avec délicatesse les cheveux de son visage. Hermione cligna des yeux, une fois, et se gratta la peau du bras comme s'il ne faisait pas partie d'elle. Rien ne semblait faire partie d'elle, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être hermétique. Hermétique à tout. Hermétique à la culpabilité. Hermétique à la douleur. Hermétique à tout ça.

Diable, elle avait besoin de boire… et _pas qu'un peu_. Cela la rendrait hermétique juste ce qu'il fallait. Même si, vu toutes les potions qu'Hermione devait prendre, se saouler stupidement était au mieux une pensée sinistre.

Un petit grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle clignait de nouveau des yeux.

Dans sa vie, elle avait pu avoir un aperçu des abîmes dans lesquels les gens pouvaient sombrer (comme quand sa mère avait fait une fausse couche quand elle avait neuf ans ; personne ne pensait qu'elle s'en remettrait un jour) ; la dépression profonde qui rendait apathique face à la souffrance dont on finissait par se détourner.

Les mains attachèrent ses cheveux emmêlés en une queue de cheval. Hermione grimaça involontairement ; sa tête, bien que guérie, était toujours sensible et endolorie.

Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait que si elle n'arrêtait pas maintenant, si elle ne se faisait pas aider, si elle ne se libérait pas de l'incroyable montagne de culpabilité qui étouffait son cœur, elle finirait comme l'une de ces âmes déprimées et éteintes. Mais, là tout de suite, elle choisit d'ignorer cette vérité. En quoi cela importait, de toute façon ? Si elle se faisait aider, elle serait réparée, et puis quoi ? Elle serait heureuse ?

Les mains bougèrent et elle les sentit de nouveau, en train d'enfiler des chaussettes à ses pieds. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'ils étaient froids, mais elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour prononcer un seul mot.

Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était, le bonheur, de toute manière ? A quoi ça ressemblait, d'être vraiment heureux ? Est-ce que ça faisait rire plus fort ? Est-ce que ça faisait sourire comme si chaque moment était authentique et intense ? Et quand le sourire se fanait, alors quoi ? Elle n'avait pas été réellement heureuse depuis longtemps, si longtemps, en fait, qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle était encore capable de ressentir la joie. Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait mentir encore et encore et dire qu'elle ne voulait pas la ressentir, mais c'était ridicule. Tout le monde voulait être heureux, pas vrai ?

Peut-être que le bonheur lui échappait pour une raison –

« Hermione ? Dit doucement la propriétaire des mains. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de quelques potions. »

Les yeux marron se dirigèrent vers celle qui venait de parler et elle hocha la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé admettre ça un jour, mais elle était éternellement reconnaissante envers les Serpentards.

 _ **Trois jours plus tôt**_

Tout droit sortie d'un horrible souvenir, Hermione se réveilla de son coma artificiel qui avait duré quatre jours.

Sur le coup, elle fut désorientée et affolée, mais elle entendit alors la voix de Pansy qui lisait un magasine de mode ; un article qui expliquait comment domestiquer les cheveux bouclés sans magie… enfin sans magie parlée.

Drôle.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle poussa donc un long, rauque, et fort gémissement. En un claquement de doigt, Pansy était à ses côtés, lui ordonnant calmement de rester tranquille. Puis elle aboya à quelqu'un (elle découvrit plus tard que c'était, assez bizarrement, Blaise Zabini) d'aller chercher un Médicomage, et vite. Hermione avait posé le regard sur le visage attendri penché sur elle, avait repensé au cauchemar interminable qu'elle avait revécu encore et encore dans son sommeil, et avait alors éclaté en sanglots hystériques.

Pansy, qui avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec les larmes, s'était écartée et une autre Serpentard avait prise sa place.

Narcissa Malefoy.

Ses larmes avaient immédiatement cessé de couler, sous le choc de voir son 'élève' à son chevet.

Il n'y avait absolument _aucune_ raison pour Mme Malefoy d'être là. Elle aurait pu être n'importe où ailleurs dans le monde, mais elle était là… pour _elle_. La femme avait séché ses larmes et l'avait priée de rester calme pendant qu'ils allaient chercher quelqu'un. Sa voix était comme du velours, si douce et attentionnée, si maternelle. Elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi protégée depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait savouré cet instant. Hermione n'était pas sa fille, pas même une amie proche ; elle était celle qui lui apprenait l'Italien. Il n'y avait aucun lien émotionnel entre elles et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Mme Malefoy avait pu apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir Marquette (plus tard elle avait déduit que Pansy le lui avait raconté).

Hermione, à ce moment-là, se fichait de qui lui avait dit. Elle était juste reconnaissante, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de ne pas être seule. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne s'était pas sentie délaissée.

Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas restée longtemps après qu'Hermione eût repris conscience, Blaise non plus. Les Médicomages avaient mis tout le monde dehors, sauf Pansy, sa parente proche, et elle ne s'était pas attendue à les revoir de nouveau. Et ce jour-là, en tout cas, elle ne les revit pas.

Cette journée avait fini de façon plutôt chargée. Hermione avait été soumise à une batterie d'examens : marcher, parler, suivre l'index devant ses yeux, exécuter des sorts simples avec la baguette de Pansy (qui la lui avait étonnamment prêtée), et une série d'autres tests. Ils lui avaient posé des questions basiques comme son nom, son âge, son lieu de naissance, et ainsi de suite. Ils lui avaient demandé ce qui était arrivé et Pansy avait grimacé aux détails qu'elle avait donnés. Ils lui avaient posé des questions sur la magie, l'Histoire de la magie, le brisement de maléfices, l'Arithmancie, les Potions, les Runes Anciennes, et quantité d'autres sujets ; des questions auxquelles elle avait parfaitement répondu. C'était comme un examen oral, et bien que beaucoup de choses aient changé dans les cinq dernières années, Hermione Granger appréciait toujours les examens.

 _ **Deux jours plus tôt**_

Mme Malefoy et Blaise étaient venus ensemble ; il était tôt dans la matinée quand elle avait ouvert les yeux et les avait remarqués en train de parler avec Pansy sur le pas de la porte. Ils s'étaient assis avec elle pendant que Pansy avait couru chez elle se doucher et se changer. Blaise leur avait apporté le petit-déjeuner et s'était tenu debout de façon un peu gauche à côté de la porte pendant que Narcissa posait un bocal de fleurs fraîchement cueillies des jardins Malefoy sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour embellir la chambre.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous les deux repartis.

Blaise était revenu seul cet après-midi-là, apportant le déjeuner, pendant que Pansy assistait à une réunion pour son travail ; elle n'avait pas très faim, mais avait mangé la part de tarte au citron, au grand amusement de Blaise. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, peut-être vingt à trente mots à tout casser (elle avait compté).

 _« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Blaise de but en blanc._

 _\- Comme si j'avais été balancée à travers une pièce. » Elle le vit grimacer légèrement comme si l'image d'elle ballottée à travers la salle le faisait souffrir physiquement. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et tendit sa main valide pour prendre la sienne qui était posée sur le barreau de son lit. « Blaise ? »_

 _Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Mmh ? »_

 _Elle remua un peu, mais les mots sortirent sereinement. « Merci… tu sais, de m'avoir sauvée._

 _\- Quand tu veux, Hermione – quand tu veux. »_

Hermione avait eu le sentiment qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus à ce moment-là. Et c'était bien, parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit de forcé. Elle et Blaise étaient presque des étrangers, Pansy étant le seul lien mutuel qui les unissait. Ils avaient eu quelques discussions polies par le passé, mais rien de trop profond ni important. Le fait qu'il persiste à venir s'assurer de sa santé, sans obligation aucune de sa part, parlait plus que ce qu'aucun mot ne pourrait jamais dire.

Narcissa était revenue le soir, juste avant la fin des horaires de visite, et s'était testée elle-même à l'alphabet et aux nombres italiens qu'Hermione lui avait appris durant leurs leçons, simplement pour ne pas avoir à rester assises dans le silence… puis elle avait jeté un pavé dans la mare.

 _« Pansy m'a raconté... »_

 _Hermione faillit se mordre la langue. « Pansy ?_

 _\- Enfin, elle ne m'a pas vraiment tout dit. C'est plutôt que je suis celle qui ai dû la calmer quand tu lui as envoyé la lettre. Elle s'est sentie trahie, Hermione. Elle était blessée que tu ne lui aies pas fait assez confiance pour la mettre au courant de ça, et que tu l'aies exclue de ce secret pendant près de quatre ans. Pansy ne comprenait pas, et j'ai dû l'aider à admettre qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes qu'elle en jeu. Autant est-elle un amour, autant parfois elle a besoin qu'on lui rappelle que le monde ne tourne pas autour d'elle. »_

 _Hermione soupira. « Je voulais lui dire. Merlin sait que je le voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était déjà assez dur de l'accepter moi-même. J'avais rendez-vous ce matin-là, je suis entrée, et je ne pouvais juste pas, je venais de perdre mes parents, j'avais perdu mon identité, je venais de t-tuer quelqu'un, et je savais que j'allais perdre tous mes amis à cause de ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Pourquoi punir quelque chose de si innocent à cause de la peur ? Pourquoi aurais-je dû punir quelque chose de si innocent juste parce que je me voyais comme un monstre ? J'avais honte, mais je pensais qu'un peu de bien pourrait ressortir de toute cette désolation dans ma vie… Je pensais qu'il serait le positif ressortant de tout le négatif._

 _\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit au garçon Weasley ? »_

 _Elle se tut un instant. « Ron n'aurait pas compris. Je veux dire, honnêtement, nous étions nous-mêmes des enfants et il n'était pas prêt à grandir. On avait passé notre enfance à combattre un monstre, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rattraper les années qu'il avait perdues. Sans oublier le fait que nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. C'était trop d'un coup ; on n'aurait pas supporté le choc, donc j'ai mis fin à notre relation avant qu'il ne puisse découvrir la vérité. J'ai caché la vérité pour le sauver. »_

 _Narcissa acquiesça et il sembla qu'elle comprenait. « Je vois bien pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Weasley, mais pourquoi attendre et le dire après coup à Pansy ? »_

 _L'émotion brute transparut dans sa voix. « J'avais besoin d'elle, tout simplement… Je lui ai menti, j'ai menti à tout le monde, et à cause de ça je n'avais personne quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Vous devez savoir que j'étais désespérée. Je me sentais si seule et coupable, et j'étais plus perdue que je ne le suis même maintenant. »_

 _Narcissa pressa son épaule. « Tu n'as pas à traverser cela toute seule ; ta perte est tellement récente._

 _\- Neuf mois, dix-sept jours, quatorze heures, et douze minutes, récita-t-elle platement, les lèvres tremblantes._

 _\- Tu peux m'en parler. Je comprends – »_

 _Elle secoua la tête. « Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… vous n'avez jamais eu à enterrer votre fils. »_

 _ **Un jour avant**_

La première personne qu'elle avait vue était son patron.

Presque une semaine après l'incident, la colère de Gregory Kingston était loin d'être dissipée. Il était toujours tellement furax envers le Ministère et les Aurors pour ce qui était arrivé qu'il avait hurlé pendant deux bonnes heures, et même si c'était face à elle, ça lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens.

 _« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que ça soit arrivé ! Regarde-toi ! Tu ne seras pas_ _apte à_ _travailler avant plusieurs semaines et je ne te laisserai pas te mettre la pression comme tu aurais pu le faire avant ! Je tiens à mes putains d'employés, même si le Ministère n'est pas dans la même optique ! Je vais les détruire, les jeter aux ordures, les brûler ! Ce n'est même pas une entaille dans nos revenus fiscaux, mais je les réduirai en bouillie ! Ils seront dépouillés de plusieurs millions de Gallions, puis je dirai à toutes les entreprises de briseurs de maléfices de ce foutu Londres et merde de l'Europe entière, de ne pas laisser le Ministère de la Magie les employer pour quoi que ce soit vu comme ils aiment nuire aux Briseurs de Maléfice !_ _Ça_ _leur apprendra à ces connards de mettre mes employés en danger et de ne pas punir proprement les putains de responsables ! »_

Non seulement il avait juré en Anglais, mais elle avait aussi détecté un peu d'Espagnol et d'Allemand.

Il lui avait apporté des fleurs, mais était tellement furieux qu'il avait accidentellement détruit le vase, répandant de l'eau et des Lys du Pérou partout sur le sol. Si Blaise n'était pas arrivé avec le petit-déjeuner pour elle (puisque la nourriture de Ste Mangoute laissait à désirer), Hermione était sûre que Monsieur Kingston serait encore là, un jour plus tard, à tempêter. N'empêche, il était bon de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle – à sa façon.

 _Cette fois-là, elle et Blaise avaient parlé comme si l'étrangeté du jour précédent n'avait jamais existé_ _e_ _. Il était honnête et elle l'enviait._

 _ _«__ _ _Pansy a dû aller en urgence à Madère ; un problème avec une des mannequins. Elle a dû prendre un Portoloin pour y aller et m'a dit qu'elle t'enverrait un hibou__ _ _dès__ _ _qu'elle le pourrait. »__

 _ _Elle s'était habituée à Pansy faisant des__ _ _caprices__ _ _avec les Guérisseurs et Médicomages__ _ _autour d'elle, et ça faisait bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas là. L'humour qu'elle amenait allait lui manquer. « Euh… oh, d'accord... »__

 _ _Il y eut un petit silence de quelques minutes avant qu'il ne demande : « Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus de l'Italie ? »__

 _ _Plus que tout, elle voulait répondre 'mon fils', mais ce qui sortit de ses lèvres fut seulement « La nourriture. »__

 _ _Il eut un petit rire. «__ _ _Ça__ _ _me manque aussi. Ma mère a déménagé à Londres quand j'ai commencé à aller à Poudlard ; ça m'a pris trois ans pour m'habituer aux plats fades. »__

 _ _Elle garda un ton doux en lui demand__ _ _a__ _ _nt :__ _ _« Elle te manque ? »__

 _ _Blaise haussa les épaules. « On n'était pas proches. Je n'ai été élevé quasiment que par nos elfes-de-maison pendant qu'elle se baladait aux quatre coins du monde avec ses nombreux maris. Je tenais à ma mère, mais je ne l'ai pas assez connue pour qu'elle me manque… si ça semble__ _ _compréhensible__ _ _. Je n'étais clairement pas aussi décomposé par la mort de ma mère que Pansy par celle de son père.__

 _ _\- Elle est morte cette nuit-là au Manoir des Parkinson ? »__

 _ _Il acquiesça. « Je crois que c'est cette nuit-là que j'ai décidé de devenir Auror. Je n'avais pas besoin d'argent. Je n'en ai toujours pas besoin, mais je voulais m'assurer que personne n'ait à subir la douleur des pertes que… eh bien, que presque tout le monde a subie. » Un nouveau silence tomba.__

 _ _« C'est peut-être une question indiscrète, mais est-ce que toi et Pansy allez vous marier quand même ? Je me souviens d'elle me disant que vous étiez promis l'un à l'autre après la fin de la guerre. »__

 _ _Blaise eut l'air mal à l'aise pendant un instant avant de pousser un soupir. « Je suis amoureux de Pansy et je le serai sûrement pour toujours. Et si elle laissait entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois qu'elle ressent la même chose, je l'épouserais sur-le-champ. Mais bon, elle n'est pas encore prête, donc je m'en tiendrai à ce qu__ _ _'on a__ _ _jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.__

 _ _\- Tu sais, elle t'aime aussi… à sa propre façon un peu folle. »__

 _ _Il hocha la tête. « Elle m'a raconté pour l'Australie, et ce que tu as fait pour elle. Merci, de l'avoir sauvée. Je voulais te remercier depuis que je t'ai vue au Département des Aurors la première fois, mais je savais qu'elle ne t'avait pas dit qu'elle me l'avait dit et je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »__

 _ _C'était au tour d'Hermione d'être mal à l'aise.__ _ _Blaise poursuivit.__

 _ _« Ce que tu ne vois pas au sujet de Pansy, c'est qu'autant elle dit qu'elle est guérie et qu'elle est allée de l'avant,__ _ _autant__ _ _je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, pas tout à fait.__

 _ _\- Que veux-tu dire ?__

 _ _\- Elle fait marche arrière, parfois, et elle déteste être touchée. Elle est toujours extrêmement vigilante et sur ses gardes, au point que personne ne peut entrer dans la même pièce qu'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle a de terribles cauchemars qui la font donner des coups de poings et__ _ _des coups__ _ _de pieds dans son sommeil. Elle ne sort pas la nuit et dort avec toutes les lumières de la maison allumées, parce qu'elle est terrifiée par le noir, l'Australie n'existe pas dans son esprit, et elle refuse de prendre l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse par le Chaudron Baveur car il faut marcher dans une petite allée…__

 _ _\- Je ne suis pas une grande fan des petites rues non plus,__ _ _depuis__ _ _cette nuit, pour être honnête » marmonna Hermione. Quand il leva le regard vers elle, elle secoua la tête. « Rien, continue, je t'en prie. »__

 _ _Blaise la fixa quelques secondes avant de__ _ _dire__ _ _: « Je ne vais pas lui rentrer dedans comme ça pour une relation. Quand elle sera prête, elle saura où me trouver. »__

 _La conversation était_ _re_ _passée à des sujets plus légers et Blaise l'avait fait sourire pour la première fois_ _en imitant à la perfection son patron. Il avait apporté à Hermione sa baguette cassée dans un sachet en plastique avec son sac à main, et elle avait silencieusement_ _montré_ _sa reconnaissance._

 _« Pourquoi tu continues à venir ici, m'apporter de la nourriture, et t'asseoir avec moi pendant une heure ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _Blaise haussa les épaules. « Je me suis dit que comme le Ministère ne comptait pas te traiter avec justice et équité, je le ferais. »_

C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait dite avant que Monsieur Dorchester ne passe sa tête dans la chambre. Blaise avait gratifié son patron d'un hochement de tête froid, et avait dit quelque chose à propos d'être toujours en congé avant de les laisser à deux. Monsieur Dorchester avait apporté des fleurs, lui avait dit qu'ils avaient renvoyé Harry pour deux semaines, non payées, et que tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu le pardon d'Hermione, il serait consigné à de l'administratif.

Elle n'eut pas à lui dire que Harry serait dans l'administratif jusqu'à la fin des temps, en ce qui la concernait.

Bien sûr, sa visite avait un autre but.

 _« Nous venons de recevoir l'avertissement que votre société a écrit, et si ce n'est pas un problème, s'il vous plaît, demandez à votre patron de reconsidérer ça. Si c'est publié au su de tous, ça coûtera au Ministère plus d'un demi-million de Gallions… et ça me coûtera mon travail. »_

 _Après un temps de réflexion, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « J'essaierai, mais je ne promets rien. »_

Quelques minutes après que Monsieur Dorchester fût parti, Blaise avait fait irruption dans la chambre pour lui dire au-revoir.

En dehors des Médicomages ennuyeuses et de la lettre de Pansy, cet au-revoir fut le dernier contact humain qu'elle eut ; en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Narcissa ne fasse son apparition très tôt dans la matinée ce jour-là. La sorcière avait l'air troublée, comme si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, et Hermione avait été à deux doigts de lui demander comment elle avait fait pour passer outre les horaires de visite, mais s'était ravisée. Son salut fut chaleureux, mais Hermione avait le sentiment que la femme devant elle était plutôt bouleversée ; des larmes maculaient ses joues pâles. C'était le seul indice dont elle avait besoin.

« Hermione ? » La voix douce de Mme Malefoy résonna dans sa tête, venant de loin.

« Désolé, murmura-t-elle en réponse, levant les yeux vers elle pour la première fois. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien, je suis un peu perdue dans mes pensées aussi, aujourd'hui, » sourit faiblement la sorcière en lui tendant une fiole et en allant changer le bouquet de fleurs du rebord de fenêtre. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda autour d'elle, fièrement. « C'est un peu plus gai, ici… bois ça, » intima-t-elle d'une manière très maternelle.

Il y eut un soupçon de sourire sur le visage d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne boive la fiole, mais cela tourna vite à la grimace de dégoût et de répulsion tandis qu'elle déglutissait et que le liquide s'écoulait vers son estomac. Ça avait un goût absolument _horrible_ et elle accueillit avec bénédiction le verre de jus que Mme Malefoy lui tendit, le vidant d'une traite. Un arrière-goût lui resta sur la langue, mais elle y était habituée.

Narcissa s'assit dans la chaise. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son bras toujours enroulé confortablement en écharpe.

Bien qu'elle marche avec un léger boitement (en espérant que ça reste temporaire), Hermione sentait qu'elle avait de la chance qu'ils aient réussi à guérir tout le reste… enfin, sauf son bras. Apparemment, les dégâts étaient tellement sévères que même après avoir fait repousser les os, son avant-bras restait fragile… fragile au point qu'elle doive porter un plâtre Moldu pendant un mois (ils avaient appelé un spécialiste pour le mettre correctement en place) et prendre des potions dégoûtantes pour renforcer ses os.

Et voilà où elle en était rendue, un plâtre allant de son coude à son poignet… et même avec les sorts anti-démangeaison et anti-transpiration qu'on avait jetés dessus, le moulage était toujours très gênant. Hermione se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Ça aurait pu être tellement pire. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait quand elle se sentait au fond du trou.

« Mieux qu'hier, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est toujours ça. Je m'apprête à partir, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. Ça faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour son sort. « Merci beaucoup… pour tout. »

Narcissa lui offrit un autre faible sourire. « C'est normal. Je prends toujours soin de ceux qui sont importants à mes yeux. »

Involontairement, son cœur manqua un battement.

« Mon offre tient toujours. Si tu veux parler de ton – »

Hermione se tassa et ça lui demanda un énorme effort pour ravaler les larmes qui affluaient. « Non, » mais sa voix, comme elle, était complètement brisée.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard compatissant et n'insista pas. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer pour les deux-trois jours qui viennent, mais je pense que Blaise va venir. » Elle prit sa baguette et, après lui avoir tapoté le bras, partit. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas dehors, la porte sur le point de se refermer, qu'Hermione entendit la voix de Narcissa. Elle était teintée de surprise, et à sa grande horreur, elle s'exclama : « Monsieur Potter ? »

Elle espéra vivement qu'il y avait une autre personne nommée Potter… peut-être un Melvin ou un Courtney Potter.

Elle était même prête à prendre la réincarnation de James Potter.

N'importe qui autre que Harry.

Hermione n'arrivait déjà pas à gérer le chaos des émotions qui prenait place dans son cœur… et maintenant Harry ?

La porte se ferma, seulement pour être rouverte par nul autre que Harry Potter.

Elle eut l'impression qu'un Détraqueur venait d'entrer dans la chambre ; chaque petite parcelle de joie qu'elle avait pu ressentir se trouvait aspirée hors de son corps. Et l'air se glaça, il devint aussi froid que la nuit où il l'avait abandonnée. La colère et la douleur bouillonnaient au creux de son ventre. Elle posa son bras par-dessus celui qui était blessé, comme pour le protéger de la fraîcheur de la pièce.

Le temps resta en suspens et ce ne fut que silence pendant une minute entière ; elle compta.

A soixante-cinq secondes, Harry se racla la gorge.

Hermione l'ignora.

A soixante-douze secondes, Harry s'approcha du lit.

Hermione détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

A quatre-vingt-sept secondes, il dit : « Hermione ? »

Elle ne put empêcher l'amertume dans sa voix. « Venu finir de me détruire ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Il prit une grande et lente inspiration avant de dire, presque avec réticence, presque comme un enfant forcé de s'excuser pour une farce ayant mal tourné. « Je suis venu… m'excuser.

\- Excuse non acceptée, dit Hermione avec un balayage dédaigneux de sa main valide.

\- Écoute – »

Elle plongea des yeux furieux dans les siens. « Non, _toi_ , tu écoutes, Harry. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses forcées, tout comme tu ne veux pas les faire. Épargne-nous tous les deux, et sors d'ici. »

Il eut l'air insulté. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est forcé ?

\- Si tu les pensais, tu n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour venir. Je suis peut-être partie pendant cinq ans, Harry, mais mon cerveau n'a pas coulé hors de mes oreilles en chemin, lança froidement Hermione. Laisse-moi deviner, ils t'ont dit de gagner mon pardon pour qu'ils n'aient pas à rallonger ton renvoi... » Sa voix se tut, observant son visage changer rapidement d'expression.

Harry passa d'insulté à abasourdi.

Tous les points pour Hermione Granger.

Pendant une bête seconde, elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il nierait ce fait, qu'il dirait qu'il était venu là de son propre gré, qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner, et qu'il s'excusait pour l'avoir laissée être blessée à cause de sa colère et son immaturité. Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir pensé une telle chose.

« Eh bien, dit-elle nonchalamment, en dépit de l'émotion s'intensifiant en elle. J'espère que tu aimes la vie derrière un bureau. J'ai entendu dire que c'était fascinant. »

Ces paroles le firent virer à une jolie teinte de rouge qui lui rappela vaguement celle qui personnalisait les humeurs de Ron. Vaguement.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! » hurla Harry.

Hermione avait décidé qu'il pouvait se gêner. Il pouvait crier jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent ; pour la juger, comme toujours. Il pouvait lui cracher dessus, la maudire, lui dire que c'était sa faute à elle si elle se trouvait à Ste Mangouste. Il pouvait parler d'à quel point elle avait brisé tous leurs cœurs, d'à quel point elle n'avait personne, parler de ses opinions et de la façon dont elle avait jugé les choses. Elle _voulait_ qu'il se gêne et qu'il dise qu'elle était égoïste de les avoir abandonnés, et qu'elle méritait son dur traitement. Elle pouvait accepter sa critique ; elle prendrait sur elle plus que ce qu'il pourrait jamais balancer.

« Et en quoi est-ce ma faute ? » Elle maintenait son attitude détachée.

« Tu te montres après cinq ans, et tu crois que tu peux envahir ma vie – eh bien, tu ne peux pas, Hermione ! Tu as merdé notre amitié ! Toi ! Pas moi ! Je m'en sortais très bien sans toi autour ! »

Il pouvait y aller et l'accuser. L'accuser d'avoir détruit leur amitié. L'accuser d'avoir causé chacun de ses petits problèmes. L'accuser et la blâmer pour tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Hermione s'en fichait. Mais au plus tôt il réaliserait qu'une partie de tout ça était sa faute, au mieux ce serait, malgré tout.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que tu m'as abandonnée et laissée sans défense.

\- Je – »

La voix d'Hermione trembla quand elle reprit la parole. « Peu importe ce que tu utilises pour te défendre, tu étais dans le tort, pas moi.

\- Tu es celle –

\- Je crois que tes souvenirs de cette nuit-là sont sévèrement altérés, l'interrompit-elle, tremblante. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que suggérer qu'on finisse notre travail pour pouvoir partir. Déteste-moi tout ce que tu veux, Harry, mais tu as merdé ça, pas moi. Tu mérites chaque jour de paperasse administrative qu'on t'a donné.

\- Quoi ! » rugit-il.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et, malgré ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même, asséna durement : « Tu as de la chance d'avoir ton foutu boulot parce que si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais porté plainte contre ton cul si vite que ta tête en aurait eu le tournis. Tu n'aurais même plus été capable d' _épeler_ le mot Auror quand j'en aurais eu fini avec toi. » Un silence l'accueillit de la part de l'Auror fulminant et elle utilisa ce silence pour se recomposer ; elle était à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs devant lui, mais elle garda ses larmes à distance.

En dehors de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle se blâmait toujours pour quantité de choses qui étaient arrivées entre eux.

Ils étaient tous deux en tort.

« Je vois que tu t'entends merveilleusement bien avec Pansy Parkinson et les Malefoy, constata-t-il d'un ton dégoûté, comme s'il venait de croquer dans un fruit pourri. Je me demande ce que ta mère dirait de sa fille unique amie avec deux étriqués – »

Un déluge – non, un tsunami – d'émotions l'assaillirent à ces mots. La douleur, la fureur, et presque un besoin de les protéger, d'abord, suivi rapidement par la peine et le dégoût. Tous les petits bouts de réserve qu'elle avait tenté de garder ces dernières minutes se déchirèrent instantanément de manière irréparable.

« Ne, grinça-t-elle avec une passion ardente, montrant au sorcier aux cheveux noir de jais chaque once de rage et d'ardeur qui l'habitait. N' _ose_ même pas laisser un seul mot cruel à propos de Pansy ou de Mme Malefoy sortir de ta bouche. Elles sont toutes les deux des femmes gentilles et douces qui s'inquiètent plus pour moi que les 'amis' que j'ai supposément eus dans ma vie ! »

Soudain gênée par l'écharpe, elle l'arracha de son bras et la lança à travers la pièce.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt, un qu'elle utilisa pour reprendre sa respiration avant d'articuler : « Ma mère serait heureuse que j'aie ainsi fait la paix, que j'aie accompli mon travail de combler le fossé de nos vieilles idées préconçues. Pansy a perdu sa _famille_ dans la guerre et ils étaient _neutres_ , et les Malefoy ont supporté toutes les absurdités que les gens leur ont jetées et ils se sont comportés bien mieux envers moi que n'importe qui d'autre. Donc, si tu veux voir une personne étriquée et odieuse, Harry, regarde dans un miroir. »

Il eut l'air médusé par ses mots, leur puissance, et par sa loyauté envers les Serpentards qui avaient pris soin d'elle ces trois derniers jours. « Tu es juste leur petite œuvre de charité. Ils ne tiennent pas à toi. Ils t'utilisent pour se rendre meilleurs aux yeux des autres. »

La brunette secoua piteusement la tête. « Tu es _tellement_ hypocrite.

\- Quoi ?! S'enflamma Harry.

\- Tu m'utilises aussi ! Cria Hermione, lasse de cette discussion. C'est pour ça que tu es là, pour me demander pardon, Harry. Je suis juste un moyen pour parvenir à _tes_ fins, donc ne te tiens pas là à les étiqueter comme le diable, n'essaie pas d'agir comme si tu étais noble et le saint-patron de tout ce qui est bon et juste dans le monde, parce que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce que tu es.

\- Oh, et tu es Miss Parfaite, hein ?

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être parfaite, bonne, ou noble, Harry.

\- Tu –

\- J'ai traversé l'enfer, et je suis fatiguée de tes tentatives d'engueulades. »

Harry laissa échapper un son frustré du fond de sa gorge. « Merlin, Hermione ! Je veux juste ton pardon pour pouvoir avancer avec ma vie, loin de toi ! »

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle pouvait lui arracher. Elle l'avait tant de fois laissé la blesser simplement parce qu'elle se sentait coupable pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais, c'était fini. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle voulait lui dire pour l'Australie, pour ses parents, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et les mensonges qu'elle leur avait tous dit, mais tout ce qu'elle fut capable de sortir fut un mot, d'une voix basse et ferme…

« Dehors. »

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Tous les personnages, lieux, décors,… appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Salut les amis !

Ravi d'avoir eu un peu plus de commentaires vraiment positifs au dernier chapitre ! En ce moment je suis pris de fièvres de traduire haha, impossible de m'arrêter !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous présenter le prochain… héhé.

Pour répondre aux anonymous :

 _Bea_ : C'est vrai, c'est un gros travail mais quand tu prends la main, tout coule de source. Et il faut aussi dire que l'original est déjà écrit à la perfection, c'est un plaisir de traduire ce genre d'écrit… Et un plaisir de voir que c'est lu avec avidité ! A bientôt et merci pour ta review :)

 _Nomie_ : Fidèle au poste de revieweuse :D Je me suis vu vraiment touché de lire que je parvenais à faire transparaître l'émotion qui coule dans l'histoire à ce point… Je n'ai pas trouvé l'erreur de frappe que tu m'as citée, je relirai en entier à l'occasion du coup :( Dis-moi vite ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ! Le prochain s'annonce encore mieux ! A bientôt. :)

 _Elisendre_ : J'espère que la suite t'aura tout autant plu, c'est sûr que niveau intrigues, on ne trouvera pas mieux ! C'est sûrement ce qui explique mes rages de traduction, je ne trouve jamais d'accalmie dans le récit pour m'y arrêter sereinement ! Ahah. A bientôt j'espère :)

 _lisou_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Comme tu dis, le mystère entoure complètement la fiction, mais la vérité ne saurait tarder à éclater au grand jour ! Vivement que vous lisiez tous la suite ! A bientôt j'espère :)

Je vous souhaite un agréable week-end, dites-moi vite ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

little-Sniks


	8. 7 Discussion sur les toits

__**Chapitre Sept : Discussion sur les Toits**__

 ** **Partie 1 : Pour**** ** **une raison qu'il ignorait****

Venant de surprendre la dernière parole étouffée de Granger, Drago comprit qu'il devait se cacher, et vite. N'ayant absolument pas le temps pour quoi que ce soit de trop poussé, il se contenta d'un malheureux Sortilège de Désillusion qui le confondit dans les murs blancs, à l'instant même où la porte de la chambre 211 s'ouvrait violemment. Un Harry Potter furieux en sortit et passa devant son nez.

Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne remarqua même pas que les murs du couloir avaient l'air quelque peu différents – ni qu'il y avait une paire de chaussures luxueuses traînant par terre dans un agencement étrange ; l'une à plat, l'autre appuyée contre le mur.

Drago fut reconnaissant de son incompétence et grande stupidité de Saint Potter. Pour ce que ce dernier avait dit sur sa mère et sa meilleure amie, le connard était chanceux qu'il ne lui ait pas jeté de sort – ça lui avait demandé toute son énergie de ne pas céder à la tentation. La porte claqua plutôt fortement derrière lui, et pas moins de trente secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une Granger boitillante habillée de sa tenue d'hôpital (un pantalon blanc, une chemise blanche… et d'immondes chaussettes oranges que sa mère avait tricotées magiquement pour elle) sortait de sa chambre et se mettait à marcher vers la direction opposée, clairement en train de pleurer.

Malgré tout ce que Drago avait entendu, et malgré qu'il connût la vérité à propos de ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver Pansy, il était quand même déchiré entre faire ce qui était correct ou préférer la facilité.

Ce qui était correct : _la suivre et lui dire qu'il_ _lui_ _était reconnaissant_ _pour la façon_ _dont elle avait défendu sa mère. Oh, et la remercier d'avoir sauvé Pansy._

Ça, ça serait le choix convenable.

La facilité : _prétendre que rien n'était jamais arriv_ _é_ _, et qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu._

Ça, ce serait le choix accommodant, le mauvais choix.

Au final le choix honnête gagna, mais vraiment de peu.

Qu'il soit maudit d'avoir un sens moral.

Après s'être jeté un meilleur Sortilège de Désillusion, un qui cachait ses chaussures, Drago suivit la sorcière, s'assurant de rester à une distance suffisante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy se sentit comme un obsédé dérangé. Il se demanda à quel moment au juste sa vie avait atteint ce si bas niveau.

C'était de la faute de tout le monde, en conclut-il.

D'ailleurs, s'il était en ce moment-même _à_ Ste Mangouste, c'était de la faute de son père.

Père qui avait eu un autre pétage de plombs au milieu de la nuit et qui avait essayé de se jeter du dernier étage. Un elfe de maison avait immobilisé son corps juste avant l'impact. Cet acte seul lui avait fait gagner quelques jours dans sa suite privée de Ste Mangouste où il avait pour habitude de misérablement faire les cent pas en parlant aux vaigles, quand il n'était pas drogué aux potions.

Après ce craquage, Drago avait pris un jour de congé et était resté aux côtés de sa mère bouleversée, qui s'était tenue au chevet de son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil agité au lever du jour. Au lieu de se reposer comme toute personne sensée, elle s'était alors précipitée pour aller vérifier que Granger allait bien car : _« Hier a dû lui sembler long et je veux juste_ _sa_ _voir comment elle va. »_

S'il s'était retrouvé devant la chambre de Granger pendant quinze minutes alors qu'elle se disputait avec Potter, ça par contre, c'était de la faute de Pansy.

 _« Je vais devoir quitter la ville quelques jours… promets-moi que tu passeras la voir._

 _\- Blaise et Mère lui rendent visite tous les jours._

 _\- Passe juste la voir… s'il te plaît. »_

Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser.

Quand il avait vu en direct son pire souvenir, il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi dire, alors il n'avait rien dit du tout. Le souvenir s'était rejoué dans son esprit pendant trois longs jours. Ça l'avait rendu méchamment malade à quelques occasions, mais il n'avait quand même rien dit. Voir une personne aussi forte que Pansy Parkinson, qui avait perdu sa famille entière, se faire voler aussi sauvagement sa virginité – il grogna doucement.

C'était un miracle qu'elle ait retrouvé un état aussi normal que – enfin, ce n'était pas tellement vrai. Elle en avait souffert, en privé comme en public. Elle avait dansé avec les limites de sa santé mentale longtemps après être revenue d'Australie. Drago se souvenait à quel point Pansy s'était subitement fermée. Il se souvenait d'une Pansy hautement destructrice et hédoniste, qui allait de massacre en massacre, essayant d'effacer quelque chose de sa vie. Il se souvenait d'une Pansy colérique qui avait détruit tout ce qui avait le moindre rapport avec sa mère. A l'époque, il n'avait pas compris son attitude, mais maintenant – maintenant, tout prenait sens. Elle transférait tout bonnement la colère qu'elle renfermait de son viol sur sa mère. Et bien qu'il comprît, plus que jamais il aurait aimé voir les signes plus tôt.

Blaise les avait vus, mais il ne comptait pas.

Après tout, ils avaient un certain lien affectif.

Enfin, elle et Granger en avaient un aussi.

Et quant à cette dernière, eh bien, le rocher d'indifférence présent dans son esprit avait été complètement détruit.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il tenait à elle, non, mais il portait un tout nouveau respect et de la reconnaissance envers elle.

 _« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_ Ces mots l'avaient hanté.

Il avait pensé la même chose quand il avait fui de Poudlard avec Rogue après le fiasco de la sixième année ; et le regard de terreur et d'effroi sur le visage de Granger avait reflété le sien. Elle avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire… elle avait agi sans chercher à raisonner son acte… et elle l'avait fait pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire d'elle avant ce moment-là.

Donc, ces trois derniers jours, il était passé la voir.

A chaque fois, elle était endormie quand il passait la tête dans sa chambre. Drago ne restait jamais longtemps car elle remuait toujours dans son sommeil quand il entrait dans la pièce. C'était comme si elle savait inconsciemment qu'il était là, en train de la regarder. Drago n'avait pas su comment s'en tirer ce jour-là avec son père à l'hôpital sans paraître suspect, mais sa mère lui avait donné la parfaite opportunité.

 _« Drago… Harry Potter est là-haut avec elle, et je suis inquiète. Va vérifier qu'elle va bien. »_

De toute évidence, sa mère avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

Drago ne parvenait toujours pas à admettre qu'elle était seule et sans amis. Pourtant, après trois pénibles minutes à flirter avec la sorcière du secrétariat, il en était arrivé à admettre que les contes de sa mère et de sa meilleure amie étaient vrais. En dehors de Pansy, sa mère et Blaise, trois personnes lui avaient rendu visite.

Trois.

Et aucune, il le savait, n'était venue simplement pour lui dire bonjour.

 _Depuis l'incident au Manoir Marquette, il y avait eu beaucoup_ _de débats_ _dans le plus grand des secrets, au Département des Aurors. Hormis les employés du_ _service_ _, le Ministre lui-même, et ceux en qui il avait une confiance absolue, personne n_ _'était au courant de_ _quoi que ce soit à propos des répercussions_ _de_ _l'événement au sein du département._ _Certains_ _Aurors avaient été fous furieux de la sanction,_ _d'autres_ _satisfaits_ _, et la situation était assez tendue. Et bien qu'il eût essayé, Drago_ _était_ _incapable de rester à l'écart et d'attendre d'avoir bien réfléchi à tout ça._

 _Pas quand cela impliquait une tentative flagrante de taire l'accident._

 _Il avait_ _ _fallu__ _que Granger soit abandonnée par l'Auror le plus populaire du Ministère, bien que pas le mieux placé, hein ?_

 _Si ç_ _'_ _avait été n'importe qui d'autre à la place de Potter, il aurait été viré sur-le-_ _c_ _hamp et des histoires horribles auraient été écrites à_ _son_ _propos dans la Gazette ; des histoires tellement accusatrices qu'il n'aurait plus jamais été capable de trouver un_ _seul_ _boulot au Ministère._

 _Mais non, ce n'était pas un gars lambda qui avait_ _quitté_ _son poste. Non, c'était le putain de Harry Potter,_ _la petite merveille, sauveur de la race sorcière._

 _Et même si ça le rendait furieux au possible, ce qui avait vraiment fait fumer ses oreilles avait été la décision d'autoriser l'usage de sortilèges d'Amnésie sur tous les Aurors_ _susceptibles_ _de révéler_ _aux journalistes_ _l'information à propos de l'incident_ _,_ _qui avait soudain été classé au_ _rang de_ _top secret._ _Cela_ _signifiait concrètement_ _qu'ils étaient autorisés à jeter des Oubliette à tous les Aurors qui avaient sauvé Granger sur le simple argument de la suspicion et sans preuve évidente. Dès qu'il en avait entendu parlé, il était allé s'assurer que Blaise s'en était sorti avec tous ses souvenirs_ _intacts_ _. Grâce à près de trois mois de congés qu'il_ _avait amassé_ _s_ _au fil_ _des années_ _et auxquels il avait renoncés_ _, son meilleur ami s'en était tiré,_ _au contraire_ _de tous les autres Aurors, qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance._

 _Mais tandis que Drago suivait la jeune femme sanglotante, il bouillonna face à l'injustice monstrueuse_ _qui_ _lui_ _était_ _inflig_ _ée_ _. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine depuis l'accident, et les_ _conséquences_ _de l'abandon de Potter étaient toujours visibles._

 _Tandis_ _qu'elle_ _vagabondait_ _en boitant_ _(sans_ _marques visibles_ _) et était enchaînée à un plâtre_ _autant qu'à_ _son_ _lit d'hôpital, Potter_ _passait_ _deux semaines chez lui pour des congés administratifs,_ _à s_ _e repos_ _er_ _et pass_ _er_ _son temps libre avec ses amis et sa petite amie, sans_ _aucun_ _doute._ _Potter faisait la grasse matinée pendant que tout le monde au département devait travailler d'arrache-pied pour dissimuler ses erreurs avant que quiconque dans les médias ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Ils avaient jeté_ _un tel nombre_ _de sortilèges d'Amnésie pour le protéger_ _ _lui__ _. Et il y avait tellement d'heures de la vie de Drago Malefoy, ces six derniers jours,_ _qui avaient été_ _gâchées à limiter les dégâts_ _au lieu de servir à_ _travailler sur ses dossiers._

 _Tout était de sa faute._

 _Et ça_ _l'écœurait_ _prodigieusement._

 _Tout_ _c_ _e bordel puait l'injustice._

 _Si quelqu'un voulait savoir pourquoi Drago Malefoy détestait Harry Potter, les six jours qui venaient de s'écouler l'expliquaient mieux qu'aucune parole._

 _Il s'en tirait tout le temps sans être sanctionné, à l'exception de s'il commettait un_ _jour un_ _meurtre, tout ça parce qu'il était l'orphelin le plus apprécié de leur monde et qu'il les avait débarrassés d'un maniaque assoiffé de sang. Eh bien, félicitations ! Drago se foutait complètement que tout ce qu'il avait fait au temps de l'école était pour_ _sauver le bien_ _ou même qu'il était prédestiné à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis sa naissance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus,_ _et_ _Potter ne respectait toujours pas le règlement… et les hors-la-loi étaient censés être punis._

 _C'était_ _comme ça_ _que ça fonctionnait._

 _Potter avait rarement été puni pour quoi que ce soit dans toute sa vie, simplement parce qu'il était_ _ _Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu__ _._

 _Cela avait toujours laissé un petit goût amer sur la langue de Drago, mais bizarrement c'était encore plus amer ces derniers jours._

 _Deux semaines de_ _congés_ _bureaucratiques_ _,_ _expliquées par_ _un besoin de_ _vacances_ _quand la question était soulevée, et d_ _u travail administratif_ _,_ _expliqué par_ _la charge considérable de paperasse_ _dans le service_ _,_ _étaient la tentative la plus désolante de sanction_ _pour le_ _'Connard_ _aux_ _Mirac_ _les_ _' que Drago_ _eû_ _t jamais vue._

 _Donc il la suivit dans les escaliers qui montaient jusqu'au toit de l'hôpital et la regarda pousser énergiquement les portes pour les ouvrir. Il fut surpris de la voir monter là, mais se glissa dans l'embrasure juste à temps._

 _Le toit était comme un jardin, rempli de fleurs, de lierre, de buissons, d'herbe ; tout était ensorcelé pour rester vert et magnifique toute l'année, peu importait la température extérieure. Ce jour-là, le temps était frais et le vent soufflait sans pitié sur s_ _a tenue_ _d'hôpital_ _trop large. Il resserra instinctivement sa veste contre lui, mais ça ne semblait pas l'atteindre, elle._

Il s'imagina que sa colère la gardait au chaud.

De là où il était, près de la porte, il observa la jeune femme clopiner pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres du bord. Elle s'assit alors sur l'herbe, gémissant de douleur en replaçant sa jambe dans une meilleure position, plongea son visage dans ses mains, et éclata en sanglots. Il voulut se détourner et la laisser pleurer seule. Une femme en pleurs était devenu une faiblesse qu'il avait acquise avec sa nouvelle conscience. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne partit pas. Un pas après l'autre le conduisit pile à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la tête dans les mains. Il mit fin au Sortilège de Désillusion et choisit ses mots avec précaution. « Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu gaspilles tes larmes pour un connard comme Potter ? »

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Partie 2 : Le**** ** **c**** ** **omplot****

Granger passa de sanglotante à affolée en l'espace d'une seconde, et se remit immédiatement debout.

Des yeux remplis de larmes le fixèrent, écarquillés d'incrédulité. Pourtant, au lieu de l'éternel _'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?'_ , elle leva la tête vers le ciel et s'exclama : « Mon Dieu ! » Sa voix était éraillée et aiguë. « N'ai-je donc _pas_ été assez punie ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, _s'il vous plaît_ , ce complot monté contre moi ? »

Dérouté par sa réaction, Drago déclara : « Je ne sais pas qui est ce 'dieu' dont tu parles, mais ça te donne l'air complètement cinglée d'appeler quelqu'un qui n'est pas là. »

Elle avait la même tête que si elle revenait d'un long voyage en voulant juste dormir dans son lit à elle pour une nuit. « Pourquoi tu es là, Malefoy ? Venu te moquer de moi ? Je sais que ce sont les circonstances parfaites pour toi, là, surtout avec ton penchant pour rabaisser les gens quand ils sont déjà au plus bas. » Hermione baissa le regard. «Épanche ta soif et va t'en. Je suis tellement fatiguée de me battre contre tout le monde. »

Les mots sortirent droit de son subconscient. « Alors ne te bats pas. »

Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent autant que les siens. « Quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas à sa question tout de suite. En réalité, il avait besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il repensa rapidement à ce qu'elle venait de rétorquer et ne fut pas étonné qu'elle pense tant de mal de lui. Mais il _était_ surpris que son ton cinglant l'atteigne. Drago, après tout, n'était pas censé se soucier de ce qu'elle pensait de lui ; elle n'était pas censée importer. Hermione Granger était toujours insignifiante dans la vie de Drago Malefoy – ou en tout cas il voulait le croire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il faillit ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question qui lui trottait en tête, mais s'en empêcha. « Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser passer une occasion de frapper quelqu'un quand il est à terre, murmura-t-il pensivement. Mais hélas, j'ai grandi et satisfaire mon penchant _n'était pas_ dans mes intentions quand je t'ai sui- » Il se racla la gorge. Il n'admettrait jamais avoir eu un comportement harceleur. « quand je suis monté ici.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là, Malefoy ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable entre eux. « Pour te dire merci, je suppose… pour quelques trucs… avoir défendu ma mère, pour commencer. »

Ses yeux embués s'élargirent. « Tu veux dire que - »

Il secoua la main pour balayer ses paroles. « Ouais, ouais, j'ai entendu… c'était difficile de passer à côté, tu lui hurlais limite dessus et tout le monde sait que les seules chambres sur lesquelles on pose des Silencio sont celles de l'aile psychiatrique - » Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'un coup. Il en avait trop dit.

Si elle repéra son faux pas, elle n'en fit pas mention. « Je, j'avais oublié » dit-elle en se séchant rapidement les yeux avec la manche de sa chemise.

Il réalisa qu'elle avait l'air mal à l'aise… enfin, au moins elle ne pleurait plus.

Mission accomplie.

Attendez, quelle était sa mission, au juste ?

Drago détourna le regard pour observer avec un intérêt tout particulier l'hibiscus à fleurs roses sur sa gauche, tandis qu'elle fixait ses ridicules chaussettes orange, reniflant et se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

Il était plutôt flagrant qu'elle était en train de souffrir d'être debout et il se demanda pourquoi elle ne s'asseyait juste pas. C'était sûrement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise en sa compagnie pour baisser sa garde au point même de s'asseoir ; ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait jamais donné une raison de l'être.

Sa conscience lui criait de lui parler, mais Drago tint bon et l'ignora. Il n'était pas du tout surpris par le niveau élevé d'embarras qui les enveloppait. Tout, à propos de leurs interactions, depuis la première, était gênant, et chacune d'elles se finissait généralement par la fuite de l'un des deux.

Granger rompit le silence, un regard songeur braqué sur lui. « Pourquoi tu étais devant ma chambre ? »

Pendant une seconde, il se mit à établir une liste de quarante-quatre excuses différentes qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour sa défense ; une mauvaise habitude qu'il entretenait et que son sens moral n'aimait pas particulièrement. Et tandis que ce dernier lui hurlait de dire la vérité, il parcourut rapidement sa liste de mensonges, mais aucun n'était assez bon pour être prononcé. Avec réticence, il composa avec une variante de la vérité. « Mère était inquiète à propos de ce qui allait advenir de toi et Potter et elle m'a envoyé vérifier que tu allais bien.

\- Oh... » murmura-t-elle en regardant au loin tout en jouant avec le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

« Tu _peux_ t'asseoir, tu sais. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Je préfère rester debout. »

Granger était un personnage sincèrement borné et fier, et bien que cela demeure agaçant, il était bizarrement soulagé de voir que ce côté de sa personnalité irradiait à travers le brouillard de dépression qui semblait aspirer la vie hors de son corps. Drago ne cacha pas son ennui. « Ta jambe t'embête _clairement_ _._ Ne sois pas bête et têtue, et assieds-toi avant de te blesser plus que ça. » Pour appuyer son propos et lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaître une chaise. La pointant du doigt, il lui lança un regard noir et siffla : « Assieds-toi. »

Et après un examen flagrant de ladite chaise pour vérifier qu'elle n'abritait aucun artefact de magie noire ou quoi que ce soit de malveillant, elle obtempéra prudemment et grimaça ; comme si elle s'attendait à ce que les bras de la chaise la ligotent soudain et la maintiennent prisonnière.

Bien sûr, Granger ne se détendit pas, pas même quand elle eût réalisé que ni lui ni la chaise n'étaient là pour la piéger.

Drago pensa qu'elle était un peu ridicule.

« Je ne vais pas te jeter un sort ou quoi que ce soit, tu as le _droit_ de te détendre. »

Elle marmonna : « Je te soupçonne toujours d'être un opportuniste, et ceci est l'opportunité parfaite. »

Pendant un instant, il fut troublé qu'elle pense qu'il était une sorte de monstre fêlé. Et alors Drago réalisa qu'il n'était pas supposé se soucier de ce que Granger pensait de lui. Il se sentit alors un peu mieux, en quelque sorte. Ses yeux gris errèrent vers un rosier à quelques mètres de la chaise avant de revenir sur la jeune femme et de l'observer masser sa jambe de son bras valide, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

« Comment vas-tu ? » C'était sorti de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter. Drago voulut instantanément sauter du haut de l'immeuble pour ne pas avoir à voir sa réaction à cette question, mais il savait qu'il y avait toutes sortes de sorts qui l'empêcheraient d'accomplir cette volonté.

La tête de Granger se releva. « Comme si ça t'intéressait, Malefoy. »

Pour de vrai, ça ne l'intéressait pas… n'est-ce pas ? La question à la base lui avait innocemment glissé des lèvres, mais c'était dit et bordel, il voulait une réponse. « D'accord, peut-être pas, mais réponds juste à cette foutue question. »

Après l'avoir observé d'un air curieux, elle soupira avec lassitude. « Je suis ce qui s'éloigne le plus de 'bien', et pour être honnête, le fait que tu n'agisses _pas_ comme un sale con est plutôt inquiétant. »

Il voulut l'engueuler de faire un jugement aussi bas et offensant, mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Bien que Drago ne soit _pas_ le même garçon qu'à Poudlard, il ne gagnait pas le _'prix de la gentillesse'_ annuel de Sorcière Hebdo non plus ; il n'était même pas dans la liste des candidats potentiels.

A plusieurs occasions, il faisait intentionnellement des commentaires qui rabaissaient plus bas que terre, disait des choses qu'il savait être blessantes. Il avait déjà menti, triché, était plutôt malhonnête, et se fichait de tout jusqu'à ce que sa morale se rappelle à lui. Parfois il se voyait ricaner et s'amuser du malheur des autres avant que sa conscience ne le réprimande. Il n'était pas une personne gentille, mais il n'était pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres en devenir non plus.

Il s'amusa de l'idée d'être coincé quelque part entre 'charmant' et 'Voldemort'.

« Désolé d'être _courtois_ , Granger, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter à ce que ça arrive à l'avenir, » répliqua-t-il automatiquement, s'avançant calmement pour se poster en face d'elle et s'asseoir dans l'herbe à moins d'un mètre du bord.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'essaie de s'asseoir à côté de lui, avec grande difficulté. « Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. »

Il poussa un grognement, attrapa sa main, et la tira pour l'asseoir, mais ce fut moins dur que ce qu'il avait escompté.

Granger laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre du choc dû au fait qu'il l'avait _aidée…_ sans raison apparente.

« Tu ne t'es jamais montré courtois avec moi… pas pour des raisons honorables. »

Elle marquait un point, mais il voulait juste changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Potter ? Je suis arrivé quand il commençait à parler de Pansy et ma mère. »

Le haussement d'épaules qu'elle lui offrit signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter de ça en détails, mais elle lui fournit une réponse approximative. « Il est venu me demander de lui pardonner pour ce qui s'est passé au Manoir Marquette et je lui ai dit avec plus ou moins ces mots d'aller se faire foutre. »

Drago était impressionné ; il s'était presque attendu à ce que Granger cède et pardonne le Balafré pour ses péchés à la seconde où il aurait franchi le seuil de la chambre. Tout le monde lui pardonnait toujours tout immédiatement, ça faisait un bien fou de savoir que sa recherche du pardon de Granger avait été énoncée, balayée de la main, et refusée.

On ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce qu'on voulait ; à présent, même l'Enfant-Miracle savait cela.

Oh, douce et délicieuse vengeance.

 ** **oooo****

 ** **Partie 3 : La**** ** **c**** ** **onscience de Drago Malefoy****

Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de silences inconfortables qui étaient tombés entre eux.

« Blaise m'a dit pour ta baguette. Ils peuvent la réparer ? » demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation. Honnêtement, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était toujours là ; il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Elle n'était plus menacée d'être blessée par Potter, alors pourquoi était-il encore là ?

Pleins de regret, les yeux de Granger se baissèrent et sa main se dirigea vers la poche droite de son pantalon pour en sortir sa baguette cassée ; elle était en trois morceaux. « Non, mais je ne suis pas prête à m'en séparer. Ça m'a pris une éternité pour la retrouver après la bataille finale. »

Drago était sur le point de lui demander pourquoi, mais il comprenait le lien qui existait entre un sorcier et sa baguette. Après que Potter l'eût désarmé la nuit de leur venue au Manoir Malefoy, il s'était senti complètement vide. Il avait cherché Potter quand tout s'était calmé après la bataille finale, et avait demandé sa baguette à cet idiot prétentieux. Qui avait mis du temps à la lui rendre.

Une rafale de vent souffla et tandis que Drago était pris d'un frisson, Hermione ne sembla même pas la remarquer.

Il supposa que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Merci, tu sais, pour avoir sauvé Pansy en Australie. »

Son visage devint aussi blanc que les habits d'hôpital qu'elle portait. « C-comment – elle t'a tout dit, c'est ça ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle le ferait. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait si tôt.

\- Elle m'a laissé utiliser la Légilimancie sur elle. »

Granger leva la tête vers le ciel et il l'observa.

« Cette nuit est vite rentrée dans le top cinq de la 'Pire Nuit de ma Vie', juste devant la nuit à Godric's Hollow avec Voldemort et Nagini, » dit-elle finalement, la bouche sèche.

Il comprenait tout à fait ce truc de 'Pire Nuit de ma Vie' ou classement des PNV comme il l'appelait. « Tu as fait ce que tu avais à -

\- Ne dis pas ça, Malefoy, » le coupa-t-elle faiblement, fermant les yeux. Elle avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage et il savait qu'elle se repassait cette nuit-là encore et encore. « Pansy dit ça depuis cinq ans, mais je sais que j'aurais dû simplement l'immobiliser, le ligoter, lui jeter n'importe quel sort, mais… mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'il lui _faisait_ , quand je l'ai entendue pleurer et le supplier d'arrêter... » Sa voix devint glaciale. « _'Avada Kedavra'_ était relativement léger par rapport à ce que je voulais _vraiment_ lui infliger. »

Il comprenait.

Granger prit une inspiration tremblante et ouvrit les yeux, essuyant les larmes qui les embuaient. « Elle ne me tient pas responsable pour ça, mais moi, au début, je me suis blâmée. Je pensais pouvoir l'arrêter. Il m'a suivie cette nuit-là aussi, et tout ce que j'ai lancé, c'était un Repulso et un Maléfice du Croche-Pied pour me débarrasser de lui, et un Sortilège de Désillusion pour me cacher. Ça m'a pris un quart d'heure pour reprendre mes esprits et me lancer à sa poursuite, mais c'était trop tard. J'ai entendu les cris de Pansy et j'ai déraillé. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir prononcé le sort, Pansy dit qu'elle ne se rappelle pas l'avoir entendu. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'un éclair vert est sorti de ma baguette et… tout s'est arrêté. »

Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait qu'elle continue de parler. Après tout, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Voir ce que Pansy avait traversé était déjà beaucoup… mais écouter le point de vue de Granger le rendait encore plus pénible.

D'un air sombre, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ? » Elle semblait avoir besoin de parler de tout ça.

Elle le regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi les mots quittaient ses lèvres. « On est restées plantées là quelques minutes, à se regarder. Et puis la raison et la logique sont revenues en pleine face, et j'ai perdu les pédales, là, dans la ruelle. Je ne sais pas si je me sentais coupable de l'avoir tué ou coupable d'avoir utilisé un Impardonnable, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre un mot dessus.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête et regarda au loin. « Pansy est sortie de son état second et a commencé à hurler. »

Drago grimaça, pâlissant.

Granger poursuivit, imperturbable, mais la voix remplie d'émotions. « J'ai dû la plaquer pour la faire taire avant que des Moldus ne soient attirés par le bruit. Je n'aurais pas pu expliquer comment il était mort, alors j'ai réparé les habits de Pansy, j'ai mis feu au corps, effacé toutes les preuves qu'elle ou moi étions là, puis l'ai habillée, car elle était retombée dans un état second. On est retournées à mon hôtel et je l'ai mise dans la baignoire. » Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau, se remémorant les événements. « Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était partir et pouvoir réfléchir seule à tout ça, mais elle a pété les plombs quand j'ai à peine reculé de la baignoire. Elle s'est accrochée à moi comme un animal blessé pour tout le restant de la nuit. »

Encaissant mentalement tout ce qu'elle lui racontait, Drago leva les yeux pour fixer le ciel.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux, et continua son récit, se triturant la peau du bras.

« Pansy est restée avec moi, dans ma chambre, pour le reste de son séjour en Australie, et elle n'a pas dit un mot les trois premiers jours. J'ai dû la pousser à parler, pour son propre bien. Et quand elle a craqué, elle a pleuré pendant des heures. »

Honnêtement, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler des larmes de Pansy.

Ni des larmes de personne, d'ailleurs.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a tout découvert ? Demanda-t-il pour dévier le sujet.

\- Pas que je sache ; je serais sûrement à Azkaban aujourd'hui si c'était le cas. Le matin qui a suivi, ils ont trouvé le corps à l'endroit où on l'avait laissé, brûlé au point de ne plus être reconnaissable. Ils l'ont identifié par ses empreintes dentaires dans le courant de la semaine. Il s'est avéré que c'était un violeur en série fugitif des États-Unis. Il avait violé et tué plus de trente filles rien qu'en Australie, sans compter les deux filles qu'ils ont trouvées la même nuit que celle où je l'ai tué. Elles avaient été violées et étranglées, et jetées dans une benne à ordures de la même ruelle dans laquelle j'ai trouvé Pansy.

\- Merlin. » Drago réalisa alors que Pansy et Granger avaient eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivantes.

« Je crois qu'ils étaient contents de le voir mort. Après qu'ils aient annoncé son identité dans les médias, on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler... »

Drago garda le silence, sous le choc de ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

« J'en rêve, parfois, confia Granger en chuchotant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. C'était un monstre -

\- Tu ne crois pas que je le sais, ça, Malefoy ? » Sa voix était dure. « Je ne rêve pas de _lui…_ je me fiche de lui. Ça m'a pris du temps pour le comprendre, mais il méritait ce qu'il a eu. Non, je rêve de toutes les façons dont j'aurais pu la sauver.

\- Granger, » commença-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi il essayait de la réconforter. Il voulut se taire, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. « Je crois que tu as besoin de prendre exemple sur Pansy et te libérer de tout ça. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Pansy ne t'accuse pas et tu peux être sûre que moi non plus. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

Elle le dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête était en train de lui pousser.

Drago avait cette même impression, mais il continua sur sa lancée. « Des années à être une courageuse Gryffondor t'ont laissée avec un Complexe du Héros, comme ton vieux meilleur ami, qui ne sera point nommé car j'ai _vraiment_ envie de le pousser du haut d'une falaise à l'heure actuelle. Le truc, c'est que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ; peu importe combien de bouées de sauvetage tu as lancé. Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. »

Granger le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. « On m'a dit ça un nombre incalculable de fois -

\- Je ne suis pas Pansy, la coupa-t-il d'un ton mordant. Je me fous complètement que tu m'écoutes ou pas.

\- Tu ne me laisses jamais finir, grogna-t-elle en réponse. J'allais dire que ça a beaucoup plus de sens dit comme tu l'as dit -

\- Ce que je dis a toujours du sens.

\- C'est impossible de parler, avec toi.

\- Et pourtant, on en est là. »

Elle soupira. « On en est là... » La voix de Granger diminua tandis qu'une autre rafale de vent les balayait.

Drago n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de pourquoi, mais il était pris de sentiments partagés concernant la finalité de leur conversation.

Ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de ne pas ressentir de compassion pour elle. Et puis, elle avait traversé beaucoup de choses, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de plonger dans son passé, car si cet événement était le catalyseur, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé d'autre. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de se rappeler pourquoi, en premier lieu, il s'était lancé dans l'investigation de son passé.

« Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça, » lui dit doucement Granger.

Mais tandis qu'ils étaient assis en silence, vingt-sept choses qu'il désirait lui dire traversèrent l'esprit de Drago Malefoy.

Il voulait lui dire que bien qu'il n'en parle jamais, il comprenait au moins une partie de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il voulait lui dire que parfois, il faisait de terribles cauchemars à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans la tour d'Astronomie, et qu'il courait après la rédemption pour les choses qu'il avait faites dans le passé. La conscience de Drago Malefoy voulait lui dire qu'elle devait se libérer de son fardeau ; c'était du passé, c'était fait, et elle ne devait pas rester bloquée sur des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Penser sans cesse à quelque chose n'avait jamais fait aucun bien à personne, après tout. Sa conscience voulait lui dire qu'elle devait d'abord se pardonner avant de pouvoir trouver la moindre parcelle de délivrance. Il voulait lui dire tellement plus, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

 ** **oooo****

 ** **Partie 4 : Un regard qui**** ** **pouvait mettre fin à toute une guerre****

La porte du toit grinça en s'ouvrant.

Granger fut la première à tourner la tête. Il l'entendit murmurer « Merde » et tourna brusquement la tête pour comprendre.

C'était peut-être encore Potter ; prêt pour un deuxième round après avoir battu en retraite. Mais non, c'était Weasley-fille.

Et plus rien n'eut de sens.

Drago était aussi choqué de la voir qu'elle de le voir, mais pas un seul instant il ne le montra. Weaslette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, comme si elle assistait à l'impossible. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy à l'extérieur, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, discutant sans se jeter de sorts ?

Oui, oui, c'était vrai.

Le temps s'était largement assez écoulé pour qu'ils passent outre leurs différends, et puis même, il ne _détestait_ pas vraiment Granger.

Quand Granger utilisa son épaule comme appui pour s'aider à se relever, il aurait dû s'en montrer énervé, et il avait toutes les raisons valables de lui dire qu'il n'était pas un instrument qu'elle pouvait utiliser à sa guise. Pourtant, en se relevant aussi, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas irrité. Elle était éclopée, après tout.

Une tension, une tension incroyable, tomba sur eux comme un épais brouillard.

La seule chose qu'il entendait était le hurlement du vent qui soufflait, balayant la crinière rousse de Weasley et n'ayant aucun effet sur les boucles de Granger. Ça ressemblait à une de ces scènes ringardes de film western que Blaise lui avait fait découvrir quelques années plus tôt. Il ne manquait plus qu'une musique thème de merde.

Les murs défensifs de Granger qui s'étaient doucement effrités pendant leur conversation étaient de retour, revanchards, plus forts que jamais.

Il était plutôt clair que Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger n'étaient pas férues l'une de l'autre. C'était un combat de femmes et Drago ne savait pas sur qui parier. Weaslette était une ex-joueuse de Quidditch qui avait six frères ; elle devait être forte et endurante. Mais Granger, il ne savait pas dire. Elle avait quand même une arme autour du bras et un regard qui pouvait mettre fin à toute une guerre.

« Malefoy, » salua froidement la tête rousse.

Les yeux gris se dirigèrent vers sa main gauche avant de remonter vers son visage. Il répondit sur son habituel ton indifférent. « Weasley. »

D'un ton sec et dénué d'émotions, la Belette-fille gratifia la brunette d'un : « Hermione.

\- Ginny, répondit-elle avec un impressionnant visage impassible, calme et lisse. Dois-je en déduire que Harry t'envoie ? »

Le sourcil de Drago fut pris d'un tic au ton doux mais mordant de Granger. Il pouvait toujours apercevoir les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux à cause de leur précédente discussion, mais elles étaient bien cachées et le larmoiement pouvait être mis sur le compte du vent.

« Tu ne devrais rien supposer du tout. » Les mains de la rousse disparurent dans les poches de son jean Moldu.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- J'aimerais repartir de zéro. »

Les sourcils de Granger se dressèrent plus vite que les siens. Il avait toujours cru que la plus jeune des Belettes et Granger étaient les meilleures amies au temps de l'école. On les voyait toujours ensemble, déjà pendant leur troisième année. Rapidement, Drago comprit qu'il ne connaissait rien des Gryffondors dont il s'était moqué impitoyablement à Poudlard.

Granger la dévisagea durement. « Je te demande pardon ? »

La jeune Weasley ne savait plus où se mettre face au regard intense de Granger. « Maintenant que tu es revenue ici, je me disais que toi et moi on pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre. »

De toutes les conneries qu'il avait entendues dans sa vie, le traité de paix prononcé par la bouche de Weasley-fille accédait directement à la première place. Il espéra intérieurement que Granger ne serait pas assez stupide pour accepter.

Elle dit alors quelque chose qui le fit sourire, narquois. Elle ricana : « Il _doit_ y avoir un complot contre moi. »

Offensée, la Belette s'insurgea : « Qu'est-ce que - ? »

Granger ne la laissa pas finir. « Je suis partie cinq ans, Ginny, et tout le monde a l'air de penser que mon cerveau s'est _évaporé_. Je sais pourquoi tu es là et ce que tu veux – et ce n'est pas mon amitié.

\- T- »

Drago, immobile, contemplait une Hermione Granger endiablée ; ses cheveux et sa peau semblaient grésiller de magie à l'état pur. Il voyait enfin la miss-je-sais-tout dont il se souvenait…

« Ginny, ne crois pas une seconde que je ne sais pas quel genre de personne tu es. Tu sais au moins une partie de pourquoi j'ai fui ; je savais que tu étais au courant quand j'ai reçu ta première lettre.

\- Eh bien - »

Elle l'interrompit d'un regard noir. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas important. La vérité, c'est que tu as eu plus d'une occasion pour exprimer tes volontés d'amitié dans les lettres que tu m'as écrites au fil des ans, alors s'il te plaît n'insulte pas mon intelligence avec tes mensonges éhontés. Tu es là parce que Harry t'a dit que j'avais refusé de le pardonner et tu as pensé que tu pourrais utiliser l'espoir d'une alliance amicale pour accomplir ce que ton petit-ami n'avait pas réussi à faire. Tu le connais, il va me harceler jusqu'à ce que je cède et tu utilises la promesse d'une amitié pour le garder loin de moi. »

Drago eut envie de rire, mais son esprit était trop occupé à enregistrer ses paroles. Il devait bien lui accorder ça ; Granger savait toujours quoi dire pour remettre quelqu'un à sa place.

La Belette-fille rougit. « Eh bien-

\- Tu as peut-être pris ma place dans le groupe et dans leurs vies, Ginny, mais tu n'es _pas_ le 'Cerveau du Trio d'Or', et tu ne le seras jamais. J'espère que tu as apprécié d'essayer d'être à la hauteur de mon héritage. »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et les yeux marron se plissèrent de colère.

« Je ne te comprends pas, Ginny. » Elle secoua la tête et baissa le regard sur son plâtre comme s'il était une Rune compliquée et impossible à déchiffrer.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Granger releva la tête vers sa camarade de Gryffondor. « Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais, et ton seul but reste le même : garder Hermione Granger loin de Harry Potter. Il est à toi. Tu l'as. Je ne le veux pas, et son comportement ces derniers temps m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne me veut pas. Tu n'as plus aucune raison d'être jalouse. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter de ça ? »

Dire qu'il était légèrement choqué par ses mots aurait été bien présumé ; Drago était perdu, intrigué, interloqué – la liste était infiniment longue.

Weaslette fusilla Granger du regard. « Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors tu as tort. Tu aurais dû rester là-bas, Hermione.

\- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me cacher.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non. »

La Weasley la fixa un instant, stupéfaite, avant de reprendre rapidement contenance. « Eh bien, maintenant que tu es de retour, je ne te laisserai pas leur refaire du mal. »

Pendant une seconde, on eût dit que Granger allait se mettre à pleurer, mais son visage ne se démonta pas et Drago comprit plus que jamais qu'elle était plus forte que ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginer. Il était tellement habitué à la voir si brisée, abattue, et découragée par la vie. Mais là, elle avait fait face non pas à un, mais deux de ses anciens amis, et les avait remis à leur place avec efficacité. Bizarrement, il se trouva d'abord fier d'elle. Puis putain de confus.

« Je ne suis pas là pour les blesser, encore. D'ailleurs, je suis partie pour éviter de leur faire du mal, surtout à Ron. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette ce que je lui ai fait. »

Drago était perplexe.

« Et j'espère que tu n'oublieras jamais, parce que lui n'a pas oublié » assena-t-elle d'un ton plein de haine.

Granger ne fit qu'acquiescer en berçant son bras contre sa poitrine. Ses traits s'adoucirent et elle semblait lutter pour garder la face. Sa voix était cassée quand elle déclara : « Je pense que tu devrais savoir que quitter Ron a été la chose la plus dure que j'aie jamais faite. Nous n'étions pas parfaits, mais j'étais heureuse avec lui. Je pense que tu sais aussi que j'ai quitté Londres en étant très amoureuse de lui. »

L'esprit de Drago tournait à plein régime. Pourquoi aurait-elle quitté quelqu'un dont elle était amoureuse et avec qui elle était heureuse ? Drago se le demandait tandis qu'un silence surgissait entre eux. Et cela le frappa alors comme un bloc de béton reçu en plein visage.

« Est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir me dire quelque chose ? » demanda Weaslette d'un ton impassible.

Drago voulait la secouer, la gifler, et l'obliger à voir ce qu'il voyait. Granger était partie parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ; quelque chose l'avait _forcée_ à partir subitement !

« Non, Ginny, rien du tout. Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que même après cinq ans je ne comprends toujours pas. »

Comme désintéressée, elle lâcha : « Et c'est…

\- Quand est-ce que je suis devenue l'Ennemie Numéro Un dans tes petites préoccupations ? »

La Belette serra la mâchoire. « Quand tu as quitté mon frère, Hermione. _Voilà_ quand tu es devenue l'ennemie. La famille avant tout, Hermione, tu devrais savoir ça.

\- Non, secoua-t-elle tristement la tête. J'étais ton ennemie bien avant ça et tu le sais autant que moi. » Granger eut un petit rire, comme si on venait de lui faire une mauvaise petite blague. « C'est drôle, Ginny, fut un temps, je voulais qu'on soit amies.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Je suis heureuse qu'on ne le soit pas. »

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Tous les personnages, lieux, décors… appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est d'inadaze22.

Hello les amis !

Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai 30 personnes qui suivent l'histoire, ça commence à bien monter, je suis tellement content de voir que l'histoire plaît aussi aux français :D

 _Nomie_ : En fait je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme établi pour poster mes chapitres, je le fais un peu au feeling, à l'envie, tout ça haha ! Là j'avoue je n'ai pas vu le temps filer, ça fait déjà deux semaines demain ! Aaah, tu avais quand même lu 7 chapitres en anglais, dis ! Pas mal ! Mais content que du coup maintenant tu lises de l'inédit ;) Tes questionnements ne t'éloignent pas tant que ça de la vérité, mais je m'abstiendrai de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, je ne me permettrais jamais de lever le suspense ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas, les deux se sont reparlés, enfin ! Et Ginny méchante… ? ;)

Et du coup j'ai eu une idée pour « pimenter » ma motivation, si je puis dire ! Comme 30 personnes suivent cette histoire, ça sous-entend que 30 personnes lisent les chapitres quand j'en poste ! De fait, **je propose de poster le chapitre suivant dès que j'aurais reçu disons, 20 commentaires ? (huhi)** Sinon je posterai dans 10 jours, temps d'attente initialement prévu :D

A vos claviers 3 J'aime les critiques, qu'elles soient positives, négatives, brèves, étalées !

little-Sniks


	9. 8 Ils avaient tous tort

_**_**Chapitre Huit : Ils Avaient Tous Tort**_**_

 _ _(__ _ _2 Décembre__ _ _)__

 ** **Partie 1 : Nuits blanches****

« Combien de temps va-t-il rester inconscient ? » demanda Drago au Médicomage en observant son père se reposer.

L'espace entre les ruptures psychotiques de son père s'était considérablement réduit au fil des mois. Il en avait eu trois dans les deux dernières semaines, et ça le rendait nerveux. Plus que jamais, il suppliait sa Mère de voir la vérité en face et le placer définitivement à Ste Mangouste, où il pourrait bénéficier de soins et de sécurité vis-à-vis de lui-même jour et nuit.

Les potions anti-psychotiques ne marchaient pas. Les médicaments Moldus ne marchaient pas non plus.

 _Rien_ ne marchait. Ses organes se détérioraient lentement mais sûrement, et sa magie devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il était plutôt clair que Lucius Malefoy était susceptible soit de commettre une tentative de suicide, soit de voir son état se dégrader juste devant leur nez.

« Peut-être un jour ou deux. » Le Médicomage n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui.

« Ce qui veut dire ; un jour ou deux jours ? Aboya-t-il.

\- Drago, » le rappela à l'ordre sa mère.

Il lança un regard noir vers le petit canapé sur lequel étaient assis sa mère aux côtés d'un Blaise stoïque ; elle était au bord des larmes et cela réprima sa colère. A part les blessures sur ses bras, son œil au beurre noir, et son allure négligée, elle sortait indemne du dernier incident avec le Père. Drago lâcha un lourd soupir, se ressaisit, et écouta le Médicomage déblatérer à propos des effets de la potion qu'il avait administrée à son père.

« Monsieur Malefoy. » Drago se hérissa au titre. « Pardon, _Drago_ , mais il y a une chose à propos de ces potions que... »

Plus tôt dans la soirée, sa mère l'avait trouvé en train d'essayer de se poignarder avec un couteau. Elle avait lancé un sort pour faire disparaître celui-ci, mais n'avait pas prévu la furie de Lucius. Sauvagement, il s'était jeté sur sa femme, beuglant des mots dans une langue qu'elle avait dit sonner comme inventée, l'avait plaquée au sol, et avait commencé à la frapper violemment. Drago refusait de penser à ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'était pas entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

C'était une pensée aussi douloureuse que rageante.

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vous dire si la potion durera un ou deux jours. » Drago n'avait pas écouté un mot, mais il acquiesça néanmoins, et le Médicomage poursuivit. « Je vais soigner les blessures de votre mère, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander. » Après quoi, le Médicomage tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa mère.

Il y eut un petit échange entre Blaise, sa mère, et le Médicomage avant que les deux derniers ne quittent la pièce ensemble. Ce ne fut pas avant que l'épaisse porte de la chambre ne fût fermée que Drago regarda son meilleur ami. Blaise, évidemment, se realaxa sur le divan comme s'il avait déjà deviné qu'une critique à la Drago Malefoy était sur le point d'éclater. Il en avait vu un nombre suffisant par le passé pour en connaître les signes avant-coureurs : des joues un peu roses, un rictus typiquement Malefoy, et des yeux qui lancent des éclairs.

« J'en ai assez de ces conneries, s'emporta Drago en faisant impatiemment les cent pas à côté du lit du Père. Qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir qu'il fasse pour qu'elle m'écoute enfin et le mette pour de bon à Ste Mangouste ? Est-ce qu'il doit nous tuer dans notre sommeil avant qu'elle me _croie_ ?

\- Drago - » Blaise se releva immédiatement.

« Non ! Il aurait pu la tuer. Il aurait pu la tuer et je n'aurais rien pu y faire !

\- Drago - » Blaise, sur le qui-vive, gardait la main dans sa poche sur sa baguette.

« Il a besoin d'être interné, quelque part où ils pourront le surveiller et s'assurer qu'il n'essaye pas de se pendre aux putains de lustres !

\- Drago ! Cria Blaise un peu brusquement.

\- Quoi ?!

\- La main de ton père bouge, » informa-t-il avec un geste de la tête.

Hein ? Il fit volte-face et en effet, sa main gauche bougeait ; s'ouvrant et se fermant, se serrant et se desserrant, comme un réflexe. En fait, c'était comme s'il utilisait sa main pour métaphoriser le battement du cœur humain. Ses yeux se dirigèrent lentement vers ceux fermés de son père. Il semblait détendu… comme s'il rêvait.

Avec un sourire en coin, il se retourna vers un Blaise inquiet mais impassible. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours endormi. »

L'horloge du grand-père sonna. Il était minuit. Toute les lumières de la chambre s'éteignirent subitement.

La bataille des ténèbres avait débuté et le cauchemar commença.

« _Lumos_ ! » Drago entendit Blaise prononcer, et un petit rayon de lumière jaillit du bout de sa baguette, mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il y voie clair. « Drago ? Mon pote, tu -! »

Drago agrippa la main calleuse qui venait de se poser sur sa nuque. « Qu'est-ce que- » Son instinct le fit se contorsionner vers l'arrière dans l'obscurité profonde, mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

« _Nox !_ »

La main se serra un instant et se relâcha. Il se contorsionna de nouveau ; juste du vide. Blaise criait tous les sorts de lumière qu'il connaissait en espérant que l'un deux ferait se rallumer les lampes. Un cri étranglé s'échappa des lèvres de Drago quand il fut soulevé du sol par derrière.

« Drago, ça va ? »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait répondre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de préparer son corps à la chute, et il tomba au sol… durement.

La douleur accapara tous ses sens. Il cherchait et cherchait, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver sa propre respiration et il roula sur le dos dans l'espoir de la récupérer. Il entendit faiblement Blaise à travers le bourdonnement de sa propre tête, mais fut incapable de se concentrer dessus. Non, tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se focaliser était la ruée du sang vers son cerveau et la sensation nauséeuse qui l'accompagnait.

« Drago, réponds-moi ! »

Il essayait, il essayait vraiment, mais tout en essayant de rassembler assez de force et d'air pour répondre à la demande presque désespérée de Blaise, il avait l'impression d'essayer d'inspirer dans un brin de paille ; il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez d'air atteignant ses poumons et cela brûlait horriblement.

Comme dans un rêve, il entendit un bruit de choc et vit un sort coloré jeté par Blaise. « Il y a comme un bouclier, je ne peux pas le traverser. »

Drago savait qu'il était baisé.

Une douce voix s'éleva au-dessus de lui ; mystérieuse, calme, et dénuée de toute émotion. « Les vaigles veulent ton âme, Drago… elles veulent ton esprit et ta vie. Elles veulent les purifier pour toi. Donne-la leur. N'aie pas peur. Je serai avec toi à chaque étape du cheminement. » et la main calleuse enserra son cou de nouveau.

Quand elle se mit ainsi à serrer, coupant complètement tout possible passage d'air, Drago, bien que se débattant et frappant avec toute la hargne qu'il pouvait, se sentit impuissant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Et quand Lucius Malefoy mit de la force dans la pression de sa poigne, dans une tentative de l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il eut réellement peur pour sa vie.

« Père, s'il-vous-plaît... » dit-il d'une voix éraillée, les yeux le brûlant.

Dans un ultime effort, il entoura de ses mains les poignets de son père, tentant désespérément de décoller les mains de sa gorge.

Elles ne firent que se resserrer plus encore.

« _Ch_ _uu_ _ut…_ laisse-toi aller… accepte-le. Je l'ai accepté. »

C'était une bataille qu'il perdait rapidement.

Rogue lui avait dit une fois qu'il n'avait pas peur de la mort, que c'était le pari que tout un chacun acceptait pour jouer au jeu de la vie. Ouais, eh bien, c'était de la connerie complète. Rogue avait toujours été trop mystérieux et philosophique pour son bien.

Drago ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas cette nuit-là.

Les mains de Lucius se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de la gorge de son fils ; c'était comme s'il écrasait sa trachée dans l'étau de son poignet. L'esprit de Drago criait de douleur, sa tête palpitait du manque d'oxygène, et il sentait son cœur ralentir. Faiblissant de seconde en seconde, Drago sentit ses jambes ralentir doucement ses mouvements frénétiques, tressautant juste parfois, les yeux roulaient dans leur orbite, incapables de s'arrêter sur quoi que ce soit.

Son esprit lui cria de continuer à sa battre, mais il n'en avait plus la force mentale.

« _Ch_ _uu_ _ut,_ tout va bien se passer, tu verras… je te sauve, mon fils, je te sauve la vie... »

Drago ferma les yeux, il avait arrêté de résister et de se battre ; sa bouche était entrouverte comme s'il essayait toujours d'aspirer de l'air.

« _Finite !_ »

Rien ne se passa.

« Toute ta vie, tu n'as jamais su ce que c'était qu'être libre… voilà ta chance. Les vaigles te veulent. Elles veulent ton sang pur. » et il huma la peau de son cou. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir le sang qui battait lentement dans les artères de son fils.

Drago lâcha un grognement intérieurement.

« Chuut, ne lutte pas, mon fils. Tu vas être comme nous, Drago.

\- Finite Incantatem ! »

Et les lumières revinrent, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Il entendit comme à des kilomètres le cri terrifié de sa mère.

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Le corps de Lucius s'affala directement à côté de son fils.

Oui, la pression de ses mains était partie, mais Drago se sentait toujours comme emprisonné dans une autre dimension, ni là ni pas là. Il entendait beaucoup de choses, mais ne sentait rien ; et il pouvait juste se demander si être presque étranglé par son détraqué de père pour la deuxième fois en trois ans était vraiment ce à quoi se résumait sa vie.

« Ne reste pas là, idiot de Médicomage, va chercher de l'aide ! Envoie un Patronus, fais quelque chose ! »

Il entendit une porte claquer.

Faiblement, il entendit sa mère dire à travers des sanglots étranglés : « Oh Merlin, Blaise, il respire ?

\- A peine. Écoutez, on va faire quelque chose que j'ai appris il y a quelque temps… je vais mettre sa tête en arrière et j'ai besoin que vous pinciez son nez et souffliez dans sa bouche, vous pouvez faire ça ? »

La peur et l'inquiétude transparaissaient indéniablement dans sa voix. « Oui... »

Sa poitrine le brûla quand il reçut brusquement de l'air.

Merlin, ça faisait mal ! Sa tête palpitait pitoyablement, son corps était courbaturé, et son cou faisait putain de mal. La tête tournée sur le côté, il toussa pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures avant qu'il ne retrouve sa respiration, mais il ne pouvait que haleter follement. C'était comme si son corps ne pouvait pas prendre autant d'air que nécessaire. Il se laissa partir mentalement ; il était heureux de respirer, mais fou de rage d'être mis dans cette situation. Drago entendait sa mère pleurer à chaudes larmes et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder son vase de colère.

Drago amorça un mouvement, mais sentit la main de Blaise sur son épaule, l'obligeant à rester allongé, en même temps qu'il lui murmurait « Non. »

Mais il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les braqua sur sa mère.

Elle avait l'air incroyablement secouée et plus débraillée que jamais.

 _ _«__ _Mère » chuchota-t-il, incapable de trouver sa voix._

 _Le corps de Narcissa fut pris de secousses tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, pas seulement pour son fils et son mari, mais pour elle-même et les choix qu'ils avai_ _en_ _t été forcés de prendre depuis toujours ; des choix qu'elle_ _changerait_ _si c'était possible et si cela_ _garantissait de_ _récupérer sa famille._

 _Après que les Médicomages_ _e_ _ûr_ _ent transporté son père à Ste Mangouste pour une semaine dans sa chambre privée où il serait sous surveillance, sa mère le supplia de rester au Manoir, mais il ne pouvait pas. A la place, il s'arrangea pour qu'elle reste avec une amie et leur paya un week-end dans un spa. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un week-end avec des ami_ _e_ _s pour éloigner son esprit de la réalité._

 _Blaise lui offrit de rester chez lui, mais Drago déclina. Il avait besoin de temps seul, mais il avait surtout envie d'une nuit ; une nuit sous ses propres couvertures, dans son propre lit, dans sa propre chambre, dans sa propre maison où il pou_ _rr_ _ait penser et dormir en paix. Bien sûr, quand il fut installé sous les couvertures, il toussa et se tourna et retourna pendant une minute, incapable de s'endormir. Mais les nuits blanches n'étaient pas une nouveauté pour Drago Malefoy._

Après la guerre, même avec une forte dose de Potion Sans Sommeil, il se réveillait souvent en hurlant et tremblant, pris de sueurs froides ; ses cauchemars le rendaient malade. Toute la mort, la misère, la torture, la menace constante d'être mangé par Nagini, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour les choses qu'il avait faites pour sauver sa famille ; aucune dose de potion ne pouvait l'empêcher de revivre tout ça quand il fermait les yeux.

Sa première solution à la fin de la bataille finale avait été de ne plus dormir du tout. Drago avait passé des mois à errer dans les couloirs du Manoir toutes les nuits jusqu'à tomber évanoui quelque part. Les elfes de maison le ramenaient au creux de son lit dans lequel il dormait environ une heure avant de se réveiller en sueur, pour se remettre à déambuler dans le Manoir, pas reposé. Ce cercle vicieux avait duré plus de neuf mois avant que sa mère n'intervienne avec toutes sortes de potions qui l'avaient aidé à dormir des nuits complètes.

Mais il avait été assez sage pour sentir que prendre des potions toutes les nuits allait devenir une habitude addictive, et il s'était refréné avant que ça ne devienne un problème. Les cauchemars ne s'étaient jamais calmés, même après tout ce temps, mais il s'y était fait. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Un jour, ils passeraient, et il dormirait bien.

Avec un grognement, Drago roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond, tâtant son cou endolori.

Il avait tort.

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Partie 2 : Une lettre pas ouverte****

Il était minuit, le _Quinzième Jour_ , et Hermione était largement réveillée, en train de réfléchir, et souffrant un peu.

Son père avait toujours l'habitude de dire : « _Le temps guérit toutes les blessures, Hermione. Rien ne reste_ _identique_ _pour toujours. »_

A cet instant, elle ne put que réprimer à peine le rire sans joie au souvenir de ces paroles. Le temps _avait_ passé. Elle avait essayé et fait tout son possible pour entamer le processus de guérison et reprendre les choses en main à présent qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre, mais finalement elle croyait fermement que même le temps ne pouvait guérir certaines blessures.

Elle avait passé plus de deux semaines à l'hôpital grâce à sa rencontre avec Harry et aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer à quel point elle avait été ravie le jour de sa sortie. Peu importait qu'elle boite. Bien sûr, son bras était dans un plâtre. C'était comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas faire de choses trop fatigantes ni n'était autorisée à aller travailler pendant les trois semaines qui venaient, et elle devait aller chez un kiné Moldu pour sa jambe et devrait continuer plus tard pour son bras quand ils auraient enlevé le plâtre. Hermione Granger prenait même bien le fait qu'elle dusse prendre tellement de potions que cela en aurait rendu malade un toxico.

 _Peu importait._

 _Elle était reconnaissante d'être sortie de ce lit, de cette chambre, de cet endroit, de cet hôpital._

 _Adieu les visites surprises de Ginny et ses intentions personnelles et faux sourires. Adieu les échanges bizarres sur le toit avec Malefoy pendant lequel elle avait presque trouvé plaisant de lui parler… jusqu'à ce qu'il dise quelque chose qui lui avait rappelé à qui elle parlait. Adieu les Médicomages ou « Médi-connes » comme Pansy les appelait. Adieu l'immonde nourriture de l'hôpital, et bonjour son cher lit._

Quand elle avait quitté l'hôpital quinze jours auparavant, Hermione s'était sentie surfer sur la vague de la liberté.

Quelque part en chemin, elle avait découvert qu'elle était nulle en surf, avait basculé par-dessus bord, et avait sombré au fond de l'eau.

Il semblait qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention à la dernière mise en garde du Guérisseur.

Hermione n'avait pas compris que _'reposez-vous pendant quinze jours'_ voulait en fait dire _'ne quittez pas votre maison pendant quinze jours car la dose de potions que vous aurez dans le sang vous rendra incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt'._

Elle se dit qu'il y avait pire, mais pour de vrai, elle se sentait piégée, comme un animal en cage, dans sa propre maison. Et il n'y avait pas Pansy pour modérer la sensation. Elle avait du boulot à Madère et avait laissé Hermione qui goûtait désormais un tout-nouveau respect pour les prisonniers d'Azkaban, même les plus affreux qui avaient perdu leur santé mentale en cours de route.

Elle comprenait pourquoi.

Être piégée quelque part ne lui avait jamais convenu, mais elle avait dormi la majorité des trois premiers jours sous l'effet des potions, et ça avait détourné son attention de la solitude.

Tout s'était bien déroulé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu repris assez de forces pour déambuler chez elle, tout en continuant de suivre les dosages.

Elle voulait boire, mais à la place elle avait passé les trois jours suivants à tout nettoyer du sol au plafond à la façon Moldue puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas de baguette. Elle s'était assurée que tout soit remis en l'état, avait remis sa cuisine sur pied, regardé tous les films qu'elle avait loupés pendant son absence, s'était assise au bord du lac, avait récuré les sols, envisagé d'engager quelqu'un pour aménager sa maison, arrangé ses livres par titre et nom d'auteur, nettoyé sa cheminée, répondu à Charlotte, écrit à Pansy et Mme Malefoy, et s'était assise en attendant une réponse de quelqu'un.

Personne n'avait répondu.

Hermione avait traversé le reste du _Jour Sept_ assise par terre face à sa cheminée, plongée dans ses pensées. Rien n'était venue la sauver. Pauvre tapis bleu ; il s'était vite usé et elle en aurait besoin d'un nouveau. Pendant des heures, elle avait fait les cent pas sur ce petit tapis, sans manger, sans boire, sans dormir, sans cligner des yeux, juste fait les cent pas.

Les souvenirs avaient commencé à affluer dans son esprit le huitième jour de pure solitude.

 _Pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'ils étaient à l'aéroport, Hermione assura « Ça va aller. Mon vol est dans une heure._

 _\- Je peux venir à Venise avec toi, pour être sûre que tu sois bien installée. Je veux dire, je comprendrais complètement que tu ne veuilles pas être dans un pays étranger après tout ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents et -_

 _\- Pansy, je vais bien, » soutint Hermione froidement. Ce n'était pas un sujet dont elle aimait particulièrement parler, en fait c'était toujours un peu douloureux et dur à croire. « Tu as besoin de rentrer ; à Londres. Tu as besoin de prendre soin de toi. Ça a été six longues semaines pour toutes les deux._

 _\- Et dire que je pensais prendre des vacances, » rit tristement Pansy. Il y eut un dernier rappel pour le vol 390 pour Londres, et Pansy l'enlaça de nouveau. « J'entame une thérapie dès que je rentre, je continue d'avoir des cauchemars à propos de beaucoup de choses – tu devrais faire pareil. »_

 _Hermione balaya ses mots de la main et pria pour qu'elle se dépêche de partir avant de découvrir les mensonges qu'elle lui disait depuis des jours. « Je te l'ai dit Pansy, je vais parfaitement bien. Allez, va t'en ou tu vas manquer ton vol. »_

 _Quand Pansy disparut dans le terminal, Hermione tourna les talons et s'éloigna._

 _Son vol pour Londres partait trois heures plus tard._

 _C'était une pensée futile au mieux, mais Hermione passa les neuvième et dixième jours à espérer que quelqu'un fasse un saut chez elle, même pour une heure. Mme Malefoy avait eu une urgence familial qui l'avait gardée occupée, et Pansy était toujours inondé_ _e_ _de travail. Hermione se sentait vraiment seule sans elles deux. C'était un sentiment étrange. Personne d'autre ne savait où elle habitait ; elle n'était même pas connectée à qui que ce soit par le réseau des Cheminées._

 _Elle se sentait agitée, isolée, piégée, et incroyablement triste._

 _Et elle était toujours dans cette déprime_ _le même soir_ _._

 _ _Ron la dévisagea comme si elle était devenue dingue, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. En même temps, elle avait plein de choses à faire et elle était toujours un peu sous leêtre finis effets du décalage horaire de son vol d'Australie. L'expédition au Terrier aurait dû e depuis dix minutes si elle avait voulu suivre son emploi du temps. Sans parler du fait qu'elle devait mettre fin à un magnifique chapitre de sa vie et qu'elle ne le désirait absolument pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'je m'en vais', Hermione ? Tu viens tout juste de revenir ! »__

 _ _Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle les ravala avant qu'il ne les voie et répondit d'un ton dénué d'émotion : « Je viens de le dire. Je m'en vais, Ron. Je déménage à Venise. On m'a fait une excellente offre d'emploi comme briseur de maléfice, la société me paye un tuteur privé pour que je puisse passer mes ASPICs dans un mois ou deux. C'est une opportunité incroyable, je dois la prendre. Mon avion part demain. Je suis juste passée te dire au-revoir. N'essaie pas de chercher plus loin. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire, c'est tout. »__

 _ _Il lui__ _ _fit penser à__ _ _une tomate, la colère était claire sur son visage et elle savait qu'elle venait de déclencher la plus grosse embrouille de leurs sept années d'amitié et__ _ _de leur__ _ _toute nouvelle relation amoureuse. Il lâcha alors un soupir et s'avança vers elle. Mon Dieu, elle était épuisée et ne voulait pas se battre, mais c'était plutôt inévitable.__

 _ _Ron était juste là, à quelques centimètres de son visage.__

 _ _Hermione avait conscience du fait qu'elle était littéralement collée au mur et que Ron se dressait devant elle.__

 _ _A la place de la colère, il parla avec émotion et cela lui brisa le__ _ _cœur.__ _ _« Mione, » souffla-t-il doucement contre son front avant d'embrasser celui-ci avec légèreté. Toute la__ _ _retenue__ _ _qu'elle avait__ _ _affichée__ _ _fondit comme neige au soleil et Hermione empoigna la chemise de Ron tandis que les lèvres de ce dernier descendaient le long de son visage, jusqu'à son menton, puis juste au-dessus, où elles effleurèrent les siennes.__

 _ _Où avait-il appris tant de douceur, elle ne le savait pas, mais ça rendait beaucoup plus difficile ce qu'elle comptait faire.__

 _ _Et quand il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser, il rendit cela quasi foutument impossible.__

 _ _Puis tout lui revint.__

 _ _Lentement, elle le repoussa, et d'une voix cassée : « Ron- »__

 _ _Il reposa son front contre le sien. « Tu as raison. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, ça serait injuste et je t'aime trop pour te retenir__ _ _d'exploiter__ _ _tout ton potentiel. Si l'Italie est là où tu veux aller alors je ne peux pas t'arrêter. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer que tu changeras d'avis.__

 _ _\- Ron, s'il te plaît, ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne doit l'être, » supplia-t-elle, à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, mais il n'aurait pas compris. « Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler maintenant. Venise est une occasion rêvée pour moi, j'y ai vraiment bien réfléchi et j'ai dit oui. Je suis complètement crevée, là, et je ne changerai pas d'avis. »__

 _ _Il soupira et se recula, et Hermione eut soudain très froid.__

 _ _Il eut l'air de prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas__ _ _insister__ _ _et elle l'aima plus encore pour ça.__

 _ _Intérieurement, Hermione le remercia. « Ça a été six longues semaines en Australie - »__

 _ _Ron se mit à faire son possible pour éloigner son esprit de tout ça. « Tu as trouvé tes parents ? »__

 _ _Après s'être raclé la gorge, Hermione pria pour que sa voix brisée ne la trahisse pas. « Oui. »__

 _ _Il fit un mouvement de la main comme s'il lui demandait de développer et comme elle ne le f__ _ _aisa__ _ _it pas, il prit la liberté__ _ _d'appuyer son geste__ _ _avec ce qui__ _ _lui sembla__ _ _une infinité de questions. « Eh bien, où sont-ils ? Comment vont-ils ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »__

 _ _Elle choisit ses mots avec précaution. « Ils sont toujours en Australie, et ils vont bien. Ils ont l'air en paix avec leur vie. »__

 _ _Ron ne remarqua pas à quel point elle s'était montrée imprécise. « Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, Hermione. Je sais que tu t'inquiétais qu'ils soient furieux pour tout le truc 'Sortilège d'Amnésie' et tout. »__

 _ _L'horloge sonna et Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, levant les yeux vers son bientôt-ex-petit-ami. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Ron, il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire et c'est sûrement l'un des trucs les plus durs que j'aurai à faire dans__ _ _toute__ _ _ma vie, mais ça doit être fait... »__

 _Le_ _ _Treizième Jour__ _, Hermione avait finalement tout compris._

 _Être chez elle lui avait donné trop de temps pour penser à tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Malefoy sur le toit ce jour-là, et à toutes les choses qu'elle n'avait pas dites aux gens._

 _Ses pensées s'égaraient._

 _ _Pansy la fixa tandis qu'elle tenait la porte ouverte. « Tu crois que tu peux faire ça toute seule ? »__

 _ _Haussant les épaules, Hermione sortit sur le trottoir et respira l'air australien. C'était magnifique, ici. C'était dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là pour en profiter, puisqu'elle avait passé chaque moment où elle ne dormait pas à chercher ses parents. En un clin__ _ _d'œil__ _ _, sa camarade aux cheveux noirs fut à ses côtés. « Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit-elle avec franchise.__

 _ _\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça seule. Il y a d'autres solutions, comme le dire au père.__

 _ _\- C'est là que tu as tort. Lui dire n'est pas une solution. La guerre a foutu le bordel partout, et je ne peux pas foutre le bordel dans sa vie en plus de ça. On a traversé trop de choses ensemble. Il voudra se marier avec moi par principe et alors quoi ? On vieillira ensemble ? Non, quelque part__ _ _au fond de moi__ _ _, je lui en tiendrais trop rigueur. Je les accuserais le bébé et lui pour toutes les occasions manquées. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre avec ça.__

 _ _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de toi et de tes rêves ?__

 _ _\- Qui a dit que mes rêves seront empêchés par ça ?__

 _ _\- C'est un bébé, Hermione -__

 _ _\- Qui a dit que j'allais garder le bébé ? »__

 _ _Pansy retint une exclamation de stupeur.__

 _ _« C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule, sans Ron, sans Harry, sans personne - »__

 _ _Elle prit la main d'Hermione dans les siennes. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça seule… tu peux compter sur moi. »__

 _La veille, le_ _ _Quatorzième Jour__ _, Hermione avait pensé qu'elle allait vraiment devenir folle à penser autant._

 _ _Je suis désolé, Miss Granger, on ne peut rien faire. »__

 _ _Elle était hystérique. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, on ne peut rien faire ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi !__

 _ _\- Non. Il est trop faible pour lutter contre la maladie.__

 _ _\- Vous abandonnez ?__

 _ _\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais vous devez commencer à vous organiser, au cas où... »__

 _Ces derniers jours, Hermione avait pleuré, cassé de la vaisselle sous l'effet de la colère, s'était balancée d'avant en arrière sur le sol, s'était assise dans son patio et avait contemplé le lac attenant à sa maison jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, mais_ _elle_ _était restée assise là, même transie de froid._

 _C'était drôle de voir comme le froid n'arrivait pas à l'engourdir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà._

 _Il était 16h38 le_ _ _Quatorzième Jour__ _quand Hermione Granger atteignit son point de rupture._

 _Toute l'altercation avec Ginny l'avait glacée jusqu'au sang. A la seconde où elle avait tourné les talons et était partie sans dire un mot de plus, une_ _masse_ _incroyable de culpabilité s'était abattue sur_ _elle_ _. Ça s'était avéré être un poids impossible à supporter ; un fardeau qui avait besoin d'être libéré._

 _Malgré les mots de Malefoy «_ _ _Elle méritait chacune de tes paroles__ _», qui l'avaient laissée un peu désarçonnée pour le reste de la journée, Hermione avait été assez sage pour ne pas écouter Drago Malefoy._

 _Ginny,_ _même si_ _ses raisons pour venir à l'encontre d'Hermione_ _avaient été_ _déplorables au possible, n'avait pas mérité sa hargne. Ginny avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère après elle._

 _Ron avait été dévasté jusqu'à en_ _perdr_ _e ses mots_ _, quand elle avait rompu avec lui. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas pleurer quand une larme solitaire avait coulé sur la joue du garçon. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas revenir sur_ _sa décision_ _et_ _l_ _'enlacer_ _. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui avouer la vraie raison pour laquelle elle le quittait. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas regarder en arrière quand elle était sortie de sa vie._

 _Mais elle y était parvenue._

 _Elle lui avait brisé le cœur et l'avait laissé planté au milieu du salon à se demande_ _r_ _où au juste il avait merdé._

 _Merlin, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle regrettait plus que tout, c'était ça – c'était lui. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait fait._

 _Il n'avait pas mérité qu'elle lui fasse du mal. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait mérité. Hermione avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas chang_ _er_ _ce qui était arrivé, mais elle pouvait au moins entamer la démarche. Elle était fatiguée de la guerre entre eux, fatiguée des rumeurs, et fatiguée qu'ils ne connaissent pas la vérité._

 _Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de la cacher ; la vérité était… morte._

 _Donc, elle avait ravalé sa fierté, pri_ _s_ _un morceau de parchemin, sa plume préférée, et avait passé le reste de la_ _ _Quatorzième Journée__ _à gribouiller un brouillon à Molly Weasley._ _Ça_ _lui avait semblé être la meilleure étape pour commencer sa quête de la rédemption. Harry, Ginny, et Ron, c'était trop compliqué ; les blessures entre eux étaient trop profondes. Mme Weasley était, en fait, la dernière Weasley à qui elle avait parlé avant de partir cinq ans auparavant._

 _« Hermione ? » La voix de Mme Weasley était douce tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la jeune fille en pleurs. « Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Non. C'est sans espoir. Tout est sans espoir. »_

 _Elle essaya de la réconforter. « Peut-être que-_

 _\- Je quitte Ron ce soir. Je déménage en Italie. »_

 _Mme Weasley eut une exclamation de surprise. « Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais je suis tellement désolée._

 _\- Tu ne dois t'excuser pour rien du tout -_

 _\- Si seulement vous saviez…_

 _\- Je sais que c'est normal que tu ressentes ça, mais tu ne devrais quand même pas._

 _\- Mais -_

 _\- N'hésite pas à m'écrire, d'accord ? Laisse-moi savoir comment vont les choses pour toi… et si tu as besoin d'un conseil, seule une Cheminée nous sépare. »_

 _Hermione acquiesça, mais doutait que l'invitation tiendrait toujours quand elle aurait eu brisé le cœur de son fils._

La lettre d'excuse à Mme Weasley ne comportait pas juste une excuse pour son manque de communication au fil des années, mais aussi une excuse pour Ron, pour la façon dont elle l'avait quitté, pour toute la douleur et la souffrance qu'elle leur avait tous causée. Hermione ne demandait pas le pardon, elle n'en voulait pas. Même après tout ce temps, il n'y avait rien, _rien_ qu'elle ne souhaitait effacer. Non, elle demandait simplement à ce que Mme Weasley lise sa lettre avec le cœur et l'esprit ouverts.

Mais ce qui s'était passé ensuite l'avait fait réaliser que prendre la voie de la sagesse était dur. Peut-être que la quête de la rédemption ne valait pas la douleur que cela causait.

En ce _Quinzième Jour_ , le dernier de son assignation à résidence, la lettre d'Hermione lui revint – pas ouverte.

Ce fut comme la plus grande claque de sa vie.

La vengeance des Weasley était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Pendant trois heures, Hermione avait fixé la lettre sur la table basse en pleurant. Elle pleura jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle pleura jusqu'à ne plus être capable de voir le 'Mme Weasley' apposé avec soin sur l'enveloppe couleur crème.

Bordel, à quoi pensait-elle ?

Rétablir une communication était un geste désespéré de sa part.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses fines épaules étaient prises de secousses.

Plus que tout, elle était malade et fatiguée d'être misérable. Hermione avait perdu son humanité, sa détermination, et sa volonté de continuer à vivre comme avant. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire à cette vie, car c'était elle qui l'avait façonnée. Elle ne pouvait y échapper, pas sans un relatif pardon venant de personnes qui la rejetteraient sur-le-champ.

C'était mission impossible et elle pleurait car tout était sa faute.

Douleur. La douleur de la vérité, la douleur de son chagrin, et la douleur de la démonstration évidente de rejet de la part de Mme Weasley, lui faisaient plus mal que ce que les membres fracassés de son corps lui feraient jamais. La douleur était un concept tellement étrange pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais ressentie, pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce que ça voulait vraiment dire. C'était quelque chose d'inconnu pour les naïfs et chanceux qui ne pouvaient pas la ressentir.

Le mot, quand ils l'entendaient, leur faisait sûrement penser au type visible de douleur : la douleur physique. Le type de douleur qui faisait couler le sang et laissait des plaies ; le type de douleur qui laissait des marques sur le corps pour prouver qu'il avait été touché. Parfois elle laissait des cicatrices et parfois ces cicatrices guérissaient et disparaissaient, oubliées. Mais Hermione, qui avait plus goûté à la douleur physique que la plupart, n'oublierait jamais.

Elle se souvenait de toutes les marques, toutes les coupures, toutes les plaies.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle l'oublie un jour.

Mais la douleur physique n'était pas la pire, elle ne s'en approchait même pas. Il y avait un autre type de douleur : la douleur émotionnelle, le seul et unique aspect de la douleur que beaucoup ne pouvaient, ou plutôt, ne _voulaient_ pas comprendre. La plupart des gens ne pensaient pas à cette souffrance de la même façon qu'elle et peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais éprouvée de la même façon qu'elle.

La majorité des gens disait que la douleur était une sensation physique, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait ressentir qu'avec le corps, mais pas le cœur. Et ce n'était tout simplement pas vrai. Quand notre corps souffrait, notre cœur souffrait aussi. La douleur émotionnelle était physique aussi ; son cœur brisé était à cet instant aussi physique que son bras cassé.

Hermione jeta la lettre restée fermée dans le feu et la regarda brûler à travers des yeux embués.

Sa mère lui avait dit, une fois, que s'excuser était comme de la super-glue ; que ça pouvait réparer n'importe quoi.

A l'évidence, elle avait eu tort.

 ** **ooo****

 _ _(__ _ _Le matin suivant : 3 décembre__ _ _)__

 ** **Partie 3 : Bordel, où sont ses parents ?****

Drago Malegoy se réveilla dans un lit familier en sentant une odeur d'œufs… et de bacon.

Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'il était au Manoir et que les elfes de maison lui avaient amené le petit-déjeuner au lit comme ils l'avaient toujours fait le samedi. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'était assurément pas dans son lit du Manoir, mais plutôt dans le lit de sa maison à lui. Enfoui dans une mer de coussins et sous une épaisse couverture, Drago souleva lentement une tête aux cheveux blonds en bataille, pour analyser la situation d'un regard gris trouble.

Il renifla l'air une nouvelle fois, marmonnant « des œufs ? » dans sa barbe.

Drago ne savait même pas qu'il _possédait_ des œufs ; il ne savait clairement pas les cuisiner.

Il roula sur le côté et s'assit au bord du lit. Son cou était courbaturé, mais dans l'ensemble il avait récupéré de la nuit précédente. Enfin, tout à part sa fierté. Repoussant la couverture, il grimaça quand l'air frais de sa maison entra en contact avec son torse nu, et il décida qu'il avait besoin d'un t-shirt, mais cela pouvait attendre. Une fois qu'il eût fait le lit, en rentrant les draps dans les coins à la manière exacte qu'il aimait, Drago bâilla et étira les bras au-dessus de la tête ; un grognement de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres quand les os de son dos et de ses épaules craquèrent.

Puis, il chercha un t-shirt, qu'il trouva dans le bac à linge sale de la salle de bain.

Après trois tentatives vaines de décrypter le sortilège permettant de faire sa lessive magiquement, pour pouvoir la faire entre les visites bi-hebdomadaires de sa femme de ménage, Drago se fit une note mentale d'abuser de Pansy pour la lui faire pour lui, avant de retourner dans sa chambre où il récupéra sa baguette à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée. Il se brossa les dents, ignora ses cheveux, et fixa les marques visibles sur son cou, là où s'étaient trouvées les mains de son père.

Fronçant les sourcils, il soupira. La vie continuait. Il refusait de penser à son expérience de presque-mort. Il ne pouvait gérer qu'un problème à la fois, et en hochant la tête avec fermeté à son reflet, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller gérer l'intrus.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas un vrai intrus.

Avec toutes les protections et sortilèges apposés sur sa maison, il fallait être son ami pour pouvoir entrer chez lui. Malgré tout, Drago afficha un rictus intimidant et descendit les marches d'un pas droit, baguette en main, les cheveux toujours ébouriffés et le regard un peu nébuleux, mais plus torse nu. Toutefois, ce qu'il trouva, debout au milieu de sa cuisine, ce fut une Pansy Parkinson bien habillée arborant un sourire exalté, poêle en main.

Il n'était pas au courant qu'elle _savait_ faire des œufs brouillés, encore moins faire bouillir de l'eau. La vue en était presque effrayante.

« Bien le bonjour ! »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent petit à petit tandis qu'il la contemplait avec un mélange de fascination et de curiosité. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_ , au juste ? »

Les yeux bleus firent le chemin entre les siens et la poêle. « Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Il semblait que Pansy s'était habillée à la façon Moldue Bree Van de Kamp. Elle portait un t-shirt noir à manches trois-quarts et une courte mais élégante jupe noire qui moulait sa silhouette, soulignant ses hanches parfaites et dévoilant de parfaites jambes dénudées et légèrement bronzées. Pansy était probablement dotée des plus belles jambes qu'il lui eût été donné de voir sur une femme. Et le fait qu'elle portait des talons noirs les allongeait et les rendait encore plus exquises.

 _Doux Merlin…_ il se mordit presque la lèvre.

Autour de sa fine taille, une petite ceinture blanche était assortie au serre-tête qui gardait ses cheveux noirs d'un dégradé parfait hors de ses yeux bleu clair… et bien sûr, elle portait un petit tablier blanc autour des hanches. Elle était magnifique. Elle l'avait toujours été. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, il se demandait pourquoi ils ne sortaient pas ensemble - « Quand tu te décideras à arrêter de me regarder comme si tu voulais arracher mes habits, ton petit-déjeuner t'attend sur la table. »

Drago grogna intérieurement.

Évidemment, il fallait qu'elle lui rappelle, en ouvrant sa grande gueule agaçante, qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre que des ondes platoniques pour la jeune femme en question. Enfin, ça et aussi la menace de Blaise de le tuer de soixante-quinze manières différentes s'il _osait_ lui proposer un rendez-vous. Blaise n'était possessif envers personne d'autre aussi fort qu'envers Pansy Parkinson.

« Je ne te regardais pas parce que je voulais arracher tes habits, que les dieux me gardent de _ce genre d'horreur_ pour que ça n'arrive jamais, répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de presque malice dans la voix. Je te _regardais_ parce que je me demandais quelle espèce de fou avait bien pu prendre du Polynectar pour devenir toi. La Pansy Parkinson que je connais ne sait même pas faire bouillir de l'eau sans magie. »

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et glaçant qui la fit ressembler à un bouledogue avant que les coins de ses lèvres ne se relèvent lentement en un sourire diabolique mais attrayant. « Tu as raison, commenta Pansy d'une voix froide et traînante. Un de mes elfes de maison est venu ici et a cuisiné. Merlin me garde de gaspiller mon temps sur quelque chose d'aussi absurde que la cuisine, je laisse ça à Hermione, » informa-t-elle avant de laisser tomber la poêle dans l'évier comme si cette dernière lui brûlait la main, et arbora une mine dégoûtée.

Un elfe de maison se tenait à côté de la table quand ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle à manger.

« Binky, sollicita-t-elle, je suis sûre que Drago a du linge qui a besoin d'être lavé. Est-ce que toi et Doxy pouvez aller vous en occuper, et nettoyer un peu, s'il te plaît ? »

L'elfe de maison acquiesça et, d'un claquement de doigts, disparut pour mettre les ordres à exécution.

Drago lui sourit tandis qu'elle ôtait le tablier et prenait place à table, croisant les jambes et prenant avec élégance une petite gorgée de sa tasse de café. Sans aucun bruit, car ce n'étaient pas des manières. Elle fit ensuite un geste de la main vers un plateau de nourriture fumante. « Assieds-toi et mange. »

Ça résonnait comme un ordre, mais il le fit quand même.

Il avait à moitié fini son assiette et presque fini son café agrémenté d'une potion anti-douleur – au cas où – quand Pansy demanda : « Blaise est passé hier soir. Il était bouleversé et fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Mon salon sent le tabac maintenant. J'ai dû mettre de la potion sans rêve dans son verre pour le faire aller dormir. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir – et merde, qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ? »

Drago grogna, le nez dans sa tasse, et la reposa, expliquant avec calme tout ce qui était arrivé, bien que cela lui en coûte de le faire. Quand il eût fini, Pansy arborait une expression inquiète. « Oh, tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va, assura-t-il sans trop de vigueur, tapotant sa main manucurée.

\- Tu sais que s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire -

\- Tu connais un sortilège esthétique ? »

Pansy sourit. « Évidemment. »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aimait à propos de Pansy Parkinson.

La première était sa loyauté sans faille. Drago connaissait Pansy depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir ; leurs mères étaient bonnes amies et nourrissaient sans le cacher l'espoir de les voir tous les deux grandir et se marier ensemble. De toute évidence, avec la guerre et tout le reste, _ça_ n'était pas arrivé et il était putain de sûr que ça n'arriverait jamais. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pouvait rire franchement à l'image de lui et Pansy se mariant ; ils s'entre-tueraient le premier jour.

Que disait-il, la première _heure_.

Pansy était belle – non – elle était éblouissante, mais il ne se marierait jamais avec elle, encore moins ne l'inviterait pour un rendez-vous, même pour tous les Gallions de l'univers. Même si elle avait de l'assurance, qu'elle était effrontée, drôle, gueularde, et rapide à lui jeter des sorts s'il agissait comme un connard, quand ça se résumait à ça, Pansy était éduquée à avoir l'apparence et le comportement d'une parfaite mariée sang-pur : respectueuse au point d'être soumise, loyale envers l'honneur de sa famille, sociable, et incroyable quand il fallait sauver la face lors des moments difficiles. Son éducation était devenue douloureusement manifeste à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés en présence des membres de sa famille survivants.

Une mariée parfaite, obéissante et au sang pur ? Clairement pas ce qu'il recherchait. Pas du tout.

En toute franchise, Drago ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme, encore moins chez une épouse. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour cet aspect de sa vie. Bien sûr, il était sorti avec une multitude de femmes, mais seulement pour préserver les apparences. Elles ne l'intéressaient pas, et il ne s'était jamais embêté à apprendre à les connaître, non plus. Elles lui rendaient service une fois, puis elles partaient.

Il s'en fichait. Elles n'étaient pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais _que_ voulait-il ?

En y pensant, il savait qu'il voulait une sorcière assez intelligente pour tenir le cap jusqu'au bout d'une conversation, une sorcière indépendante, et une sorcière qui disait ce qu'elle pensait sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. A part ça, il ne savait pas, mais surtout, surtout, il fallait qu'il y ait des étincelles.

Et peu importait à quel point Pansy avait l'air éblouissante en talons, il n'y avait clairement pas d'étincelles.

Mais il avait gagné quelque chose de plus important qu'une épouse dans sa relation avec Pansy. Il avait une amie loyale ; une qui faisait attention à lui et qui prenait son avis en compte ; une qui ne lui nuirait jamais ni ne le décevrait de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle était une amie qui tuerait, oui _tuerait_ , quiconque essaierait de lui faire du mal. Comme avec Granger, Pansy était sauvagement protectrice envers lui, presque au point de l'énerver prodigieusement, mais à la différence de Granger, la confiance de Drago en elle s'étalait jusqu'aux frontières de l'univers. Elle était sans limite. Oh, et la loyauté qu'elle avait envers lui était réciproque.

Il tuerait quiconque toucherait à un malheureux cheveu de sa jolie petite tête, et au fond de lui, il souffrait que quelqu'un lui ait fait du mal. Cet homme était chanceux que ce soit Granger qui l'ait tué, car ce qu'il lui aurait fait s'il avait été celui qui les avait vus – ça aurait été infiniment pire.

« Bon. » Pansy, qui venait de jeter un parfait sort d'esthétisme pour couvrir ses marques, se pencha et lui piqua un bout de bacon. « On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en se couvrant poliment la bouche pour mâcher.

Drago lui lança un regard noir. « Je bosse sur le cas Marquette.

\- Tu travailles trop. »

Avec un haussement des épaules, il confia avec franchise : « Ça m'aide à garder mon esprit occupé.

\- Tu as besoin de sortir, Drago, et j'ai le plan parfait. Je vais chez Hermione... »

Les pensées de Drago qui divaguaient sur la nuit précédente furent balayées subitement à la mention de ce nom.

« Elle est restée seule depuis qu'elle a quitté l'hôpital et elle avait l'air plutôt mal dans sa lettre. Je veux rattraper mon absence en l'emmenant dîner ce soir. »

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait qu'elle avait occupé son esprit plus que la normale ces derniers temps, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il pouvait facilement mettre la faute sur sa mère (qui ne cessait de parler d'elle), son boulot (où il venait de finir l'Opération On-Cache-Les-Dégâts), Blaise (qui avait demandé de ses nouvelles la nuit d'avant avant que le fiasco ne commence), ou les souvenirs qu'il gardait de leur discussion sur le toit. Mais il ne mettait pas la faute là-dessus. A la place, Drago décidait qu'être honnête avec soi-même, bien que vraiment surfait, était a priori nécessaire quand ça concernait Hermione Granger. Donc, oui, il pensait à elle, pas en permanence, mais parfois quand son esprit se mettait à s'égarer ou que quelqu'un amenait le sujet sur le tapis.

Comme à l'instant. Elle était une distraction parfaite de ses problèmes. Élucider les mystères entourant la vie pourrie d'Hermione Granger était une bonne distraction de son enfer familial personnel.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris à propos de la vie de Granger jusqu'à présent avait eu l'effet inverse de celui escompté. Alors qu'il pensait que son histoire l'intéresserait au plus haut point, Drago ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses qu'elle avait surmontées dans sa vie le fassent la respecter de plus en plus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça le fasse réfléchir à sa propre vie. Bien sûr, sa curiosité n'avait pas décru en ce qui concernait le pourquoi de la cassure du 'Trio d'Or'. En fait, elle s'était intensifiée après leur discussion sur le toit et sa dispute avec la fille Weasley. Il était perplexe, presque au point d'en avoir les pensées dévorées quand il s'ennuyait ou qu'il avait du temps libre.

Il y avait beaucoup de pièces du puzzle à assembler, et il voulait être sûr d'avoir raison dans son assemblage.

Mais il y avait beaucoup de pièces manquantes dont il avait absolument besoin :

Pourquoi était-elle allée en Australie, à la base ? Cette question lui était venue à l'esprit après sa discussion avec Granger sur le toit un mois plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-elle quitté la Belette si elle (eurk) l'aimait ? Il savait que c'était par pur désespoir, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la décourager au point que ça la fasse quitter le pays ? Et cela amenait à une autre question : l'avait-elle plaqué avant ou après l'Australie ?

Pourquoi la Belette-fille et Granger ne s'entendaient-elles pas ? Il avait relevé quelques indices, comme le but de la Belette-fille de garder Granger hors de vue de Potter. Mais pourquoi ? Granger était la seule corde à l'arc de Potter, à l'époque de l'école ; Drago savait que la sorcière aux cheveux en broussaille avait sauvé son cul à de nombreuses occasions grâce à son large puits de connaissances et répertoire de sorts. Pourquoi Pansy était la seule personne qui savait pourquoi Granger avait quitté Londres ? Il allait vraiment devoir poser la question à Pansy.

Et qu'est-ce qui avait amené cette dernière à rendre visite à Granger neuf – non _dix_ – mois plus tôt ? Ce petit faux-pas verbal de la part de Pansy rongeait ses pensées, mais il imaginait qu'il allait devoir attendre pour en connaître la réponse ; il y avait des brèches plus importantes à combler. Par exemple : la question qui courait son esprit constamment. _Merde_ , où étaient ses parents quand elle avait eu sa mésaventure ?

Il en savait de toute évidence très peu à propos de Granger (et ce qu'il pensait savoir était bien loin de la réalité), mais Drago supposait qu'elle aimait ses parents. Elle avait l'air d'être du genre qui ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa famille ; elle était tout à fait comme lui, sur ce point. Il semblait plutôt étrange qu'elle ne parle pas d'eux, du tout. Mais il était encore plus bizarre que pas une seule fois il ne les ait vus, pas même pendant son séjour à l'hôpital après l'incident Marquette.

Il n'y avait aucun article à propos d'eux dans les journaux donc il savait qu'ils étaient en vie…

Toutes ces questions sans réponses laissaient sa tête embrouillée, mais ça lui permettait d'éloigner son esprit de la douleur que lui faisait subir son cou.

« Drago ? » La voix empreinte d'inquiétude de Pansy coupa court à son flot de pensées. « Ça va ? Tu étais ailleurs. »

Il colla un faux sourire à son visage. « Je pensais à cette affaire. » Il mentait avec facilité. « Tu disais ? »

Après lui avoir donné un drôle de regard, elle reprit : « Je pensais sortir Hermione pour aller dîner demain pour célébrer la fin de son repos à domicile et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir – c'est mon offre, » sourit-elle.

Nonchalamment, il demanda : « Blaise va venir ? » Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir à côté d'une Granger silencieuse et sur la défensive, et d'une Pansy bavarde, sans le soutien d'un Blaise flegmatique.

« Oui. On, enfin, » Elle bégayait et rougit un peu. « On a décidé de commencer à essayer de rétablir les choses entre nous. Je suis prête à avancer dans ma vie. »

Drago sourit en entendant cette petite nouvelle. « Eh bien, il était temps. »

Pansy eut un sourire niais. « N'est-ce pas ? » Elle finit son thé. « Alors, tu viendras ?

\- D'accord, » Il baissa la voix et prit une bouchée de bacon, mâchant pensivement avant de dire : « J'ai une question.

\- Et peut-être que j'ai une réponse, » répondit-elle d'un ton malin avec un sourire en coin.

Le regard qu'il lui lança refroidit quelque peu l'ambiance. « Ahah, tu es tordante, Pansy, dit Drago avant de prendre une gorgée de sa tasse. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps tu connaissais Granger. »

Pansy l'observa d'un œil étrange. « Je la 'connais' depuis qu'on a onze ans. »

Son visage se tordit d'un rictus railleur. « Je veux dire, quand as-tu vraiment commencé à la traiter comme un être humain. »

Quelque chose changea dans son comportement ; ça arrivait chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose de sérieux. L'attitude dédaigneuse disparaissait, l'enjouement disparaissait, et devant lui se tenait une Pansy Parkinson à l'allure grave et sérieuse. Elle sirota son thé et fixa la table pendant une longue minute avant de répondre. « Elle est venue à l'enterrement de mon père. » Sa voix était à pleine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Granger était à l'enterrement ? Il ne l'y avait pas vue.

Pansy ferma les yeux comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de ce jour-là et même après cinq ans, elle se sentit malheureuse d'y penser. « Elle s'est tenue un peu à l'écart, sur la gauche, derrière un gros chêne. Je l'ai aperçue quand j'ai tourné la tête pendant qu'ils descendaient son corps, elle m'a fait un petit signe de tête, a tourné les talons et est partie. » Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit tristement en se remémorant la scène. « Je crois que mon respect pour elle a quadruplé à ce moment-là ; elle n'avait pas à venir, elle n'aurait sûrement pas été la bienvenue aux yeux des plus vieux et étriqués des membres de ma famille, mais elle est venue quand même. Il fallait du courage, et ça m'a montré qu'elle n'en avait pas rien à faire. Et puis je l'ai vue dans l'avion -

\- Vers l'Australie ?

\- Oui. Mon siège était celui collé au sien et après qu'on se soit saluées poliment, on a commencé à parler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle allait en Australie ? »

La sorcière sembla subitement mal à l'aise de ses questions. « En quoi ça t'intéresse, _toi_ ? »

Drago répondit sur un ton désinvolte. « Comme ça… je suis juste curieux. »

Un silence s'installa et il sut qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre quant à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. « Elle y allait pour trouver ses parents.

\- Trouver ses parents ? » Drago but une gorgée de café, les sourcils levés.

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Pansy. « Je ne devrais pas te dire ça. Merlin, elle me tuerait si elle savait que je vais te le dire, mais... Hermione a modifié la mémoire de ses parents et les a envoyés en Australie pour les sauver après la Sixième Année, au cas où des Mangemorts décidaient de les attaquer. Elle allait en Australie pour les trouver, restaurer leurs souvenirs, et les ramener à Londres. »

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son café tandis que les rouages tournaient à plein régime dans sa tête. La question qui le taraudait tellement avait finalement trouvé une réponse. « Ils étaient morts, pas vrai ? »

L'exclamation de surprise de Pansy suffit à lui donner la réponse. « Mais comment as-tu - »

Sombrement, il la coupa : « Facile. Elle ne parle pas d'eux, _ils_ ne sont pas ses personnes de confiance, _tu_ l'es. Donc soit ses parents la détestent, ce dont je doute, parce que, _vraiment_ , qui peut détester Hermione Granger ? » Drago roula des yeux. « Soit ils sont morts. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux avant qu'elle ne soupire finalement. « Tu as raison. Ils sont morts.

\- Comment ?

\- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je peux te dire que le dix septembre était sûrement le pire jour de sa vie. »

Même s'il avait résolu cette énigme, Drago était toujours sous le choc de la révélation, mais ne le montra pas. Les parents de Granger ? Morts ? Comment ? Quand ? Qu'est-ce que le dix septembre avait à avoir avec ça ?

Le truc bizarre, c'était qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de leur mort, ni pendant l'année où ils avaient arpenté la campagne anglaise, ni dans les années qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre. Comment la nouvelle de leur mort avait-elle pu lui échapper ? Blaise avait récupéré son dossier pour lui dans la matinée qui avait suivi l'incident du Manoir Marquette, mais ça lui avait pris une semaine de plus pour que ce dossier lui arrive en main propre. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de particulièrement intéressant, à sa grande frustration.

En fait, le dossier d'Hermione Granger était trop bizarrement impeccable.

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent de concentration.

Il contenait les informations basiques à propos d'elle : nom complet, lieu et date de naissance, ancienne adresse, noms des parents, poids présumé, résultats aux BUSE et ASPIC (elle avait eu des résultats phénoménaux, bien entendu), quelques récompenses et honneurs décernés avant et après la guerre, etc.

Il y avait trois articles : un premier à propos de son départ en Italie après la guerre. Un deuxième à propos de son élévation au rang de l'une des femmes Briseur de Maléfice les plus douées et réputées d'Europe. Le troisième était un vague résumé de vie que le journal sorcier italien avait écrit à son propos (il avait passé des heures à essayer de le traduire, avait abandonné et demandé de l'aide à Blaise, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi il en avait tant besoin) et qui ne comportait aucun détail à propos de sa vie personnelle, que ce soit avant ou après son déménagement en Italie, ce qui ne l'avait rendu que plus curieux, si c'était possible. Nulle part n'était fait mention de la mort de ses parents – ou même du fait qu'ils existaient, mais lui savait qu'ils existaient. Il les avait vus avant la Deuxième Année. La Gazette du Sorcier aurait sûrement écrit _quelque chose_ à ce sujet s'il savaient – ce qui voulait dire une chose.

Ils ne savaient pas.

Personne ne savait à part Pansy – et lui. Drago but la dernière gorgée de son café. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? »

Pansy haussa les épaules. « Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souciais. »

Il arbora un air songeur avant qu'une pensée des plus alarmantes lui traverse l'esprit. Elle pensait qu'il ne s'en souciait pas ?

Eh bien, elle avait tort.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer :**** **Les personnages, lieux, décors, etc appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est d'inadaze22.**

Hello les amis !

Et voilà, en ce dimanche soir printanier, petite surprise et petit chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

J'ai mis la barre un peu haut avec mes 20 reviews la dernière fois, mais j'ai été ravi d'avoir vos commentaires, vous êtes tou(te)s adorables avec ma traduction ! Le suspense vous bouffe quand même mouahaha !

Bon, comme j'ai 2 chapitres d'avance, je vais baisser le quota allez ! Disons, **15 reviews et je poste le chapitre dans la foulée** ! Héhé! On va voir ! J'ai de plus en plus de followers, c'est possible d'atteindre ce nombre ! (N'allez pas trop vite, laissez-moi le temps de relire le chapitre suivant lol !)

 _Rine_ : C'est gentil, j'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour transposer de l'anglais, pas toujours si simple de rester fidèle à la phrase d'origine si elle comporte des jeux de mots / métaphores / expressions propres à l'anglais ! Mais bon, je me dis que vu toutes les critiques positives, je ne m'en sors pas si mal que ça ! Dis-moi vite ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre :D Le suspense ne se lève pas vite, pas vrai ? A bientôt :)

 _Nomie_ : Et oui, toi tu es toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ! Je me demandais, comment tu fais pour savoir que la suite est arrivée si tu n'as pas de compte ? (Il y a peut-être un bouton ou quoi, enfin je sais pas je suis curieux de savoir !) Et tu fais de la BD, ça c'est vraiment le must du cool, tu dessines à quel(s) sujet(s) ? La dernière BD que j'ai lue, c'était Sentience, et j'ai participé à la cagnotte du Tome 2 ^^ Bref dis-moi tout ! Pour ce qui est du fait qu'au bout de 8 longs chapitres, on en soit toujours à cette relation Malefoy/Granger, clairement c'est ce qui fait la génialissimité de l'histoire, à mes yeux. C'est dégoulinant de réalisme à s'en mordre les doigts ! Tes soupçons ne sont vraiment pas à côté de la plaque, si tu veux que j'te dise… ;) Les indices sont donnés au compte-goutte et non, je ne pense pas que tu puisses déduire la vérité de façon certaine avec ce que l'auteur a déjà dévoilé. Donc autant dire que tu es d'autant plus perspicace ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre très tourné sur la réflexion (l'action viendra plus tard… :p) A bientôt. :)

Sur ce, mes amis, je vous dis à très bientôt, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances / une bonne rentrée / une bonne fin de week-end, c'est selon !

Little-sniks.


	10. 9 Pardon et limites floues

**_**Chapitre Neuf : Pardon et Limites Floues**_**

 ** **Partie 1 : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à perdre quand tu as**** ** **déjà**** ** **tout perdu ?****

Hermione avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

Fixé sur rien de particulier. Elle était assise sur la chaise longue de son patio et contemplait le lac et le ciel gris de novembre. Il était censé faire froid, mais Hermione n'en éprouvait pas la sensation. Elle ne ressentait rien, rien du tout.

Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux emmêlés, les rabattant sur son visage, et elle les remit calmement derrière ses oreilles. Ses yeux captèrent la vue d'oiseaux migrateurs, et son esprit l'emporta au loin. Elle commença à se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait été un oiseau, mais elle secoua la tête pour ne pas penser à ça. De nombreux souvenirs heureux peuplaient sa mémoire, des souvenirs qu'elle n'aurait échangés pour rien au monde ; des souvenirs auxquels elle se raccrochait désespérément.

 _Elle ébouriffa les cheveux bruns indisciplinés, passant tranquillement ses doigts à travers eux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi doux que ce qu'ils en avaient l'air et même s'il remua un peu, elle ne put s'empêcher de les toucher une dernière fois avant de se relever du petit lit._

 _Avant de se détourner pour partir, ses lèvres se plièrent en un sourire pour le jeune bambin couché dans le lit._

 _Ç'avait été une longue journée pour tous les deux, mais ça valait bien toute la douleur qu'ils avaient endurée depuis si longtemps. La bataille était finie et ils en étaient victorieux. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Ils avaient gagné._

 _Et elle pouvait respirer._

Hermione ferma les yeux et écouta.

Elle était assise, yeux clos et oreilles ouvertes, écoutant le monde autour d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre le vent ronfler, les oiseaux piailler, et les branches craquer. Hermione pouvait entendre les clapotis de l'eau quand les oiseaux en perçaient la surface dans leur quête de nourriture. Elle pouvait même entendre le son de son propre battement de cœur.

Mais plus que tout elle entendait la haine dans la voix de Ron, la nuit de leur dispute… la nuit où elle était partie.

 _« Tu ne vois pas ce que tu me fais ? Dit Ron, la voix cassée._

 _\- Je suis désolée. » Ses épaules étaient prises de secousses tandis qu'elle sanglotait et hoquetait. « J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras que mon intention n'était pas de te faire du mal… elle n'a jamais été de te faire du mal. »_

 _Et elle utilisa ce qui lui restait de force dans le corps pour Transplaner hors de la pièce._

 _Destination, détermination, et décision._

Parfois, Hermione souhaitait avoir été sourde. De cette façon, elle n'aurait pas pu entendre les rumeurs qui alimentaient son nom ou les choses que les gens murmuraient quand ils pensaient qu'elle n'écoutait pas.

Si elle avait été sourde, elle n'aurait pas entendu la douleur et le supplice dans sa voix.

 _« Mais, je, je t'aime, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton paniqué, des larmes d'angoisse remplissant ses yeux._

 _\- Je suis désolée._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu ne peux pas juste dire ça, Hermione._

 _\- Je peux – et je viens de le faire. Je suis vraiment désolée de te faire du mal. »_

Et Hermione attendait.

Elle était assise sur sa chaise, les yeux ouverts et les oreilles fermées. Elle attendait le réconfort ; quelqu'un qui aurait mis ses bras autour d'elle et aurait dit _« Tout va s'arranger, Hermione, ça va aller »_ en y croyant vraiment. Peu importait combien de fois elle se le disait elle-même mentalement, elle ne croyait pas ses propres mots. Hermione attendait la paix, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, une main à tenir. Elle se _fichait_ d'où cela viendrait ou du motif de ces gestes ; elle aurait _payé_ pour avoir de la compagnie au point où elle en était.

Hermione attendait que quelque chose de meilleur arrive. Attendait le jour où tout serait finalement dévoilé et où respirer ne ferait plus aussi mal.

 _Le soleil était déjà couché quand elle arriva avec un bouquet de fleurs, le cœur lourd et brisé._

 _Le service funéraire privé avait lieu plus tôt ce jour-là. Hermione ne put se résoudre à pleurer devant les trois autres personnes debout à côté d'elle, habillées de noir._

 _Elle retenait ses larmes devant le cercueil et baissa le regard ; il n'avait pas l'air mort, juste endormi. Elle maîtrisa tant bien que mal les trémolos de sa voix en donnant l'éloge funèbre à la petite audience ; quand la nounou demanda à parler, Hermione refusa poliment. Personne ne l'avait connu comme elle. Personne._

 _Hermione resta assise en silence pendant le trajet jusqu'au cimetière, regardant par la fenêtre, luttant contre l'envie impérieuse de jeter un sort au chauffeur Moldu qui essayait de lui remonter le moral. Sa vie était finie, sa fierté et sa joie des quatre dernières années étaient mortes, et il voulait lui raconter des putains de blagues. Elle peinait à garder son calme._

 _Elle se tint droite pendant que le prêtre disait les paroles habituelles : « car tu n'es que poussière et tu redeviendras poussière... ». Elle embrassa le cercueil en acajou avec douceur après y avoir déposé sa rose, et murmura « Tu me manques déjà, Matthew. »_

 _Elle maintint la face en s'éloignant lentement._

 _Mais, elle revint. Pas moins de sept heures plus tard, elle était de retour à genoux devant la tombe. Ses doigts traçaient le contour de ce qui y était gravé. Matthew Granger. La terre était toujours fraîche, et si elle fermait les yeux assez fort, elle pouvait toujours l'entendre, le sentir, mais entendre et sentir, ça n'apaisait pas la peine qu'elle éprouvait._

 _Rien ne pouvait l'apaiser._

 _Plus que tout, elle voulait qu'ils soient là : ses parents et son fils. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, et elle voulait savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle voulait qu'on lui dise que la mort n'était pas une fin, et qu'il y avait quelque chose au-delà. Elle voulait qu'ils sachent à quel point elle était désolée, et elle voulait qu'on lui dise que leurs âmes étaient en paix. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait une quelconque raison de vivre une heure de plus, une minute, une seconde. Elle voulait savoir si son cœur allait être douloureux à ce point pour toujours._

 _Mais l'instant de réflexion et de souhaits irréalistes avait pris fin, laissant les ténèbres prendre la relève dans son sillage._

 _Les seuls sons audibles dans le cimetière, tandis que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière l'horizon, étaient les sanglots d'une femme sans espoir qui avait perdu son chemin et tout ce qui faisait qu'elle existait._

Et les souvenirs d'Hermione lui firent mal.

Tellement mal que sa tête tourna. Elle avait mal parce qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Elle avait mal parce qu'elle avait perdu tellement de choses dans sa courte vie. Elle avait perdu ses parents, ses amis, son identité, sa maison, et son fils. C'était un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd à porter seule.

Elle avait l'impression d'être destinée à être détestée par tout le monde pour les mensonges qu'elle avait dits. Elle avait l'impression d'être destinée à recevoir la pitié des gens. Elle avait l'impression d'être destinée à rester seule et vide à jamais. Et chaque punition et chaque regard condescendant étaient un coup de couteau qu'on lui donnait, une autre blessure à cacher derrière son silence. Chaque souvenir, chaque pincement de culpabilité, chaque moment de chaque jour ravageaient son esprit. C'était violent. Ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué de cacher ce genre de douleur aux yeux de tous maintenant qu'elle était de retour à Londres.

 _« Tu vas comment ? » demanda Pansy une fois qu'elles se furent assises à sa table._

 _Hermione baissa misérablement le regard, toujours terriblement embarrassée. « A peu près aussi bien qu'on pourrait s'y attendre._

 _\- Ne laisse pas Potter t'atteindre, Hermione. Il ne sait rien… aucun d'eux ne sait._

 _\- Et ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que moi. »_

Elle commença à hurler – en silence.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle cria intérieurement en priant que quelqu'un l'entende, mais personne ne le pouvait. Hermione cria si fort et si longtemps qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable de le refaire. Elle voulait être entendue, avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un l'écoutait, et que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour elle. Oui, elle demandait de l'aide, criait à l'aide, mais elle criait en silence car elle savait mieux le faire comme ça qu'à voix haute.

 _« Si tu restes comme ça, Hermione, tu vas perdre la tête. »_

 _Elle fixait le mur blanc, sans cligner de l'œil, serrant fort contre sa poitrine la photo comme si c'était ce qu'elle possédait de plus précieux au monde. Et ça l'était. « Perdre la tête ? Tu crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire de mon esprit ? »_

 _Sa voix suppliait. « Her-_

 _\- Pansy, dis-moi. » Elle leva le regard vers la sorcière aux yeux embués. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à perdre quand tu as déjà tout perdu ? »_

Les yeux d'Hermione débordèrent de larmes et elle commença à sangloter.

Elle pleurait parce qu'elle savait que personne ne l'entendrait, parce que la douleur qu'elle ressentait en permanence était si intense que ça lui donnait parfois envie de mourir sur-le-champ. La peine qu'elle éprouvait, aucun mot ne pouvait la décrire. Tant de larmes qu'elle avait gâchées ; tant de sanglots lourds ou silencieux dont personne ne savait rien. C'était sa façon imparfaite de lâcher prise, libérer la tension, et la seule chose à laquelle elle cédait. Hermione avait besoin de pleurer. C'était la seule preuve qu'elle avait d'être encore réelle ; la seule manière pour elle de savoir qu'elle était toujours Hermione.

 _« Tu es un zombie depuis des jours, ma thérapeute-_

 _\- Je me fiche de ta thérapeute, la coupa-t-elle durement._

 _\- Hermione, soupira-t-elle._

 _\- Pansy, se moqua Hermione même si sa voix était vide d'émotions._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie comme ça. Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie en restant accrochée à tout. Pas une fois tu as pleuré, Hermione. Pas une. Je pleure pour les gens que j'ai perdus en permanence, ça me fait- »_

 _Hermione lui tourna le dos._

La nuit, Hermione pria.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de comment on faisait, mais elle ouvrit la bouche et pria que quelqu'un lui donne finalement sa main et la tire hors de l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait.

C'était la seule chose pour laquelle elle priait quand ses yeux se fermaient et que des larmes en coulaient.

Hermione voulait que quelqu'un lui apprenne à ressentir à nouveau. Elle voulait qu'on lui pardonne pour qu'elle puisse se pardonner elle-même et abandonner un peu de la culpabilité qui lui collait à la peau depuis si longtemps. Elle voulait bien dormir la nuit. Elle voulait de la compassion et une écoute qui la comprenne, elle voulait sourire en pensant à son passé et pas pleurer, elle voulait être honnête avec tout le monde y compris elle-même, et elle voulait ressentir toutes les choses et les émotions qu'elle avait perdues en cours de route.

Oui, après ça elle irait bien.

Après ça, elle pourrait regarder en arrière sans être hantée.

Elle pourrait atteindre la paix qu'elle désirait ardemment.

La simple pensée d'avoir ce genre de paix lui mit les larmes aux yeux et la fit se sentir plus optimiste que jamais elle ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines.

 _« Ha haa, je me demande où s'est caché ce gentil petit Matthew ? » demanda Hermione dans la pièce 'vide' d'une voix bien forte en plaçant les mains sur les hanches. Elle savait qu'il adorait quand elle jouait le jeu, et il se trouvait qu'elle adorait aussi. Elle lui avait dit après leur petit-déjeuner de pancakes aux pépites de chocolat – typique du samedi matin – qu'ils devaient s'habiller pour aller chez le docteur pour son traitement. Comme toujours, il était un peu réticent._

 _Hermione avait tourné le dos et quand elle s'était de nouveau retournée, il était parti, et elle savait exactement où il était._

 _Jouer, elle le comprenait, permettait à Matthew d'extérioriser son angoisse avant leur trajet chez le médecin. C'était mieux que les caprices de l'année précédente._

 _Elle entendit un petit couinement provenant de sous les couvertures du lit défait d'Hermione._

 _Innocemment, elle demanda à la chambre : « Est-il dans le placard ? » Elle jeta un œil dans celui-ci. « Non. Je me demande où il est ! » dit-elle sur un ton mélodique._

 _Un autre couinement._

 _Souriant, elle s'avança lentement vers le lit : « Est-il sous le lit ? » Hermione se mit à genoux et regarda en-dessous. « Non, il n'est pas là non plus. Oh, où est-il ? » soupira-t-elle d'un ton dramatique._

 _Hermione essaya de ne pas rire en entendant le gloussement étouffé du garçon de trois ans qui se tortillait sous la couverture. Il était vraiment nul quand ça impliquait de se cacher. Il était une vraie pile à énergie, à tel point qu'il pouvait à peine rester calme et silencieux pendant une minute. Enfin, sauf pendant les trois premiers jours suivant ses traitements, mais après quoi il retournait à la normale._

 _Elle secoua la tête, essayant toujours de son mieux de ne pas rigoler en voyant sa tentative de rester immobile._

 _« Est-il dans un tiroir ? » Elle n'eut même pas à amorcer un mouvement vers eux car le petit garçon en question sortit la tête des couvertures ; le regard brillant, en pyjama de super-héro, cheveux ébouriffés et doigts sales._

 _« Là, maman, là ! » et il sauta dans ses bras ouverts._

 _Éclatant de rire, Hermione le serra fort contre elle, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il s'accrochait fermement à elle. Elle était habituée à ses câlins cramponnés. Il détestait toujours la voir partir le matin et était une vraie balle rebondissante quand elle rentrait le soir, il la couvrait de câlins et de bisous baveux qu'elle adorait. Il était son cœur, son âme, sa fierté, sa joie, et sa raison de vivre chaque jour._

 _Matthew Caleb Granger était toute sa vie._

D'un sursaut, elle s'extirpa de la chaise, se sentant mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois et regarda sa montre.

Midi 45.

Hermione courut à l'intérieur pour s'habiller.

Elle n'allait pas rester assise là un jour comme celui-là.

Il était temps de changer de décor.

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Partie 2 : Observations d'un harceleur****

Drago Malefoy tenait à signaler que traquer n'était pas une caractéristique typique des Malefoy, et qu'il ne traquait _pas_.

Traquer était un terme tellement péjoratif pour quelque chose qui arrivait si innocemment.

Quand il pensait aux harceleurs – pas qu'il pensât souvent à eux – des images de personnage sinistre, solitaire, dérangé, et pour ne pas dire louche, bombardaient son esprit. Il n'était rien de tout ça – sauf parfois quand il essayait d'être sinistre. Quoi qu'il en soit, à cet instant, il ne l'était pas. Même pas un peu.

Drago n'avait pas une bonne image des harceleurs ; les seuls qu'il eût jamais vus étaient ceux des films Moldus que Blaise l'avait obligé à regarder. Les harceleurs se déplaçaient lentement et en silence, suivant leur cible, et sautant derrière le buisson le plus proche quelques instants avant de risquer d'être attrapés. Les harceleurs étaient toujours habillés en noir et en incognito, arboraient des sourires lubriques quand ils remarquaient que leur cible était méfiante et regardait partout avec le sentiment d'être observée, leur écrivaient des lettres d'amour en les scellant d'un baiser, et fouillaient souvent leur poubelle pour récupérer des choses bizarres comme des vieux sous-vêtements ou des flacons de parfum vides qui les aidaient à en apprendre plus sur leur victime.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être que l'idée qu'il se faisait des harceleurs était déformée par un visionnage en bonne et due forme de films stupides et nuls, mais tout n'était pas faux.

Ce qu'il faisait ne faisait pas partie de la catégorie du harcèlement.

Il suivait à la trace ? Peut-être – d'un point de vue purement pratique.

Il espionnait ? Peut-être – mais en-dehors de tout complot.

Mais, Drago ne traquait _pas_ , pas même un peu. Il était tout juste un observateur et elle était son sujet d'analyse.

Ça ne sonnait pas mieux, au final.

En fait, c'était un pur hasard qu'il ait croisé Hermione Granger à Fleury & Bott ; une série de coïncidences et d'imprévus qui les avaient amenés au même endroit au même moment.

En plus, il avait été là le premier, donc il ne pouvait pas être en train de la traquer. Elle le traquait ! N'est-ce pas ? D'accord, peut-être pas.

Drago était venu sur le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre un léger déjeuner en compagnie de Blaise, mais ce dernier lui avait posé un lapin à cause d'une réunion d'urgence à son boulot. Puisqu'ils étaient supposés aller dîner plus tard avec Granger et Pansy, il avait simplement pris un en-cas, tranquillement, et s'était finalement baladé par hasard jusqu'à Fleury & Bott pour acheter un livre à Pansy. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la librairie qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, _elle_ était entrée, l'air aussi dépenaillée qu'avant ; seulement là elle était mouillée. Une vision plutôt triste, en fait. Et puis, elle avait ouvert la boîte qu'elle portait, s'était lancé un sort avec sa nouvelle baguette pour sécher ses habits, et soudain, elle n'avait plus eu l'air si terrible.

Il l'observa un moment alors qu'elle se remettait en marche, un de ses livres personnels sous le bras.

Drago aurait juré l'avoir vue soupirer de soulagement, comme si elle avait couru un marathon et venait de franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

Quand elle dirigea son regard vers lui, par pure malchance, évidemment, Drago leva le livre qu'il tenait pour le mettre devant son visage afin qu'Hermione ne voie pas qu'il avait les yeux posés sur elle. Quand il abaissa son livre, elle avait disparu. Bien sûr, Drago n'avait aucune raison expliquant le fait qu'il voulait la trouver, ni ne savait ce qu'il allait dire dans l'éventualité qu'il se fasse prendre, mais il se lança le mini-défi de mettre la main sur elle.

Ce fut seulement après avoir déambulé le long de trois rayons, rentrant dans quatre sorcières aux cheveux bruns bouclés, et demandant conseil à une vendeuse, que Drago la vit. Il était passé devant l'allée dans laquelle elle était, mais avait vu sa chevelure fournie et revint sur ses pas. Elle était debout à l'extrémité opposée du rayon de l'Histoire de la Magie, scannant les reliures des livres. Drago la regarda tendre le bras pour essayer d'attraper un livre trop haut par rapport à elle. Le livre avec lequel elle était entrée lui glissa de sous le bras, tomba au sol et s'ouvrit sous le coup. Une petite photo s'en échappa, et avant que Granger puisse la récupérer, quelqu'un d'autre le fit.

Mme Weasley.

Drago ne savait pas à quelle merde il pensait quand il traversa l'allée parallèle, qui était la section de l'Art Culinaire Magique ; tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il _devait_ entendre leur discussion. Du coup, il fit mine de chercher un livre tout en écoutant :

« Oh, ma chère, vous avez laissé tomber – Hermione ? »

Granger répondit d'une voix sourde : « Mme Weasley ? »

Celle-ci eut l'air vraiment folle de joie. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est _vraiment_ toi ! Percy m'a dit que tu étais revenue à Londres, et je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes au Terrier à l'occasion, tu as l'air trop mince, mon enfant – je vais devoir t'engraisser dès que possible. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre il y a quelques mois quand j'ai découvert que tu étais de retour, mais tu connais Errol, il n'a pas su te trouver. Il devient vraiment trop vieux pour livrer le courrier. Arthur et moi étions justement en train de discuter à propos du fait que nous devrions sûrement lui faire prendre sa retraite, mais il est dans notre famille depuis tant d'années… Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être le garder comme hibou de compagnie. Il a eu une longue vie tu sais. Je l'aime vraiment, mais bon, en dehors de tout ça, je suppose que si tu avais voulu prendre contact avec moi, tu l'aurais fait. Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de temps pour te réinstaller à Londres. Comme tu le vois, le Chemin de Traverse a retrouvé sa gloire d'antan... »

Drago était déjà fatigué du discours sans fin de la sorcière.

Granger eut l'air perdue. « Mais – mais je vous ai envoyé une lettre hier, et vous - »

Ce fut au tour de Mme Weasley d'avoir l'air confuse. « Une lettre ?

\- Oui. » Elle prit une inspiration. « Une lettre.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu de lettre de ta part. Ginny m'a donné toutes les lettres que les hiboux avaient déposées. Je n'ai pas vu ta lettre. Oh, mais est-ce que c'est important ? Je te vois, maintenant. »

Il y eut un silence pendant un instant, et Drago se demanda ce que contenait cette lettre et ce qu'elle impliquait. Il savait que si Granger avait vraiment envoyé une lettre à Mme Weasley, la Weaslette était la raison pour laquelle cette lettre n'avait pas abouti à sa mère. Oh, il fut pris d'une curiosité mordante en réalisant ça.

Bien évidemment, la matrone bavarde mit fin au silence.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de te rendre ta photo. » Pause. « Est-ce que c'est - ? »

Granger eut l'air de manquer d'air. « Oui, puis-je la récupérer ? »

Mme Weasley semblait en admiration. « Bien sûr, ma chérie. Il est tellement beau. Quel est son nom ? »

Elle répondit avec grande difficulté, presque comme si répondre à sa question équivalait à s'enfoncer un pieu à travers le cœur. « Matthew. »

Drago se demanda qui diable était Matthew et pourquoi Granger disait son nom comme si ça la faisait horriblement souffrir.

Certainement un ex-petit-ami, songea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, 'Matthew' est anglais, les Moldus disent que ça veut dire -

\- Cadeau de Dieu, je sais.

\- Eh bien, où est l'ador-

\- Molly, l'interrompit la voix familière et enthousiaste de M. Weasley. Tu es là. Je me demandais où tu avais – Hermione ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que nous aurions la chance de te voir maintenant que tu es de retour à Londres ! Tu devrais passer au Terrier à l'occasion ! Molly te préparera tes raviolis au poulet préférés, pas vrai, Molly ?

\- Évidemment ! On adorerait te recevoir. Je peux faire en sorte qu'on ne soit que tous les trois. » Elle fit une pause. « Oh, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué. » Il y eut du mouvement et Drago jurait que la sorcière enlaçait Granger, mais il ne pouvait le voir par lui-même.

Granger parla d'une voix gênée. « Je – Je verrai si je peux. J'ai un emploi du temps horriblement chargé, vous savez. »

Il savait qu'elle mentait, mais le couple Weasley ne le savait pas.

« Envoie-nous juste un message quand tu auras un trou, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas revivre cinq ans sans te voir... » sa voix s'affaiblit, pleine d'émotions. « Je sais que tu n'es pas en très bons termes avec Harry, Ron, et Ginny, mais j'ai décidé que je ne prenais pas parti dans la guerre entre vous quatre. Je suis neutre, assura-t-elle. J'ai toujours pensé à toi comme faisant partie de ma famille, Hermione. Et si tu as besoin de me parler de Matthew, ou de quoi que ce soit, tu peux. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Souviens-toi de ça, Hermione, d'accord ? »

Il entendit un petit halètement, mais quand Granger ouvrit la bouche, il comprit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. « Je – je m'en souviendrai, merci beaucoup. »

Il savait que Mme Weasley l'enlaçait, encore, quand il l'entendit dire d'une voix réconfortante. « Oh, là, là, ne pleure pas – il n'y a plus de raison d'être triste. Ce sont des retrouvailles.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, répondit Granger d'une voix étouffée. Je suis tellement soulagée que vous ne me d-détestiez pas.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Hermione, jamais. Je pense que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es partie, et je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas ta faute. Vraiment pas. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour toi et toi seule. J'aurais juste aimé que tu nous laisses en faire partie, mais je ne te déteste pas – pas une minute… ni même une seconde. Jamais. »

Un silence s'abattit pendant lequel Drago entendit les sanglots et hoquets d'Hermione, un sentiment étrange le prenant à la poitrine.

« Molly. » C'était la voix inquiète de son mari.

« Je te revois un de ces jours, ma chérie. »

Drago vit brièvement M. Weasley remonter l'allée, mais son esprit était aux prises d'un flot de questionnements et sa poitrine, eh bien, lui faisait se sentir drôle. Comme s'il avait mangé trop de piments jalapeño. Matthew, peu importait qui était ce mec, avait détruit Granger ; c'était au moins ce qu'il savait. Mais il était toujours perdu. Granger n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à être brisée par un homme. Elle était rationnelle, elle l'avait toujours été. C'était la raison avant les émotions. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner, mais il savait la vérité : il était allé trop loin pour s'arrêter.

L'enquête, qui avait commencé sur les bases de la curiosité, avait déclaré son indépendance. A cet instant, il réalisa que c'était plus que de la curiosité et plus qu'une manière de se distraire de ses propres problèmes. Ça s'était mué en un Drago qui, en fait, _s'inquiétait_. Pour quoi ? Il n'était pas sûr.

Il ne savait plus grand-chose.

Drago se massa les tempes.

Les problèmes de Granger avaient vraiment le don de lui faire relativiser ses propres problèmes avec son père. Il intériorisait toujours quand ça concernait son père, mais il n'y avait aucune putain de chance qu'il soit capable d'intérioriser autant qu'elle le faisait. C'était juste impossible. Granger était autant une bombe à retardement qu'une énigme et un puzzle qu'il assemblait avec une grande et intime difficulté.

Et qu'est-ce qui arriverait une fois qu'il aurait finalement réuni toutes les pièces du puzzle ?

Drago n'avait pas pensé à du si long terme. Ça lui semblait être pour dans une éternité.

Il sortit de son monologue interne et rencontra le silence. C'était bizarre.

Drago enleva un livre plutôt large de l'étagère qu'il fixait, espérant qu'il verrait l'autre allée à travers. Et ce fut le cas. Personne n'était là. Eh bien, c'était plutôt -

« Malefoy ? »

 _Pris en flagrant délit_.

Drago, qui essayait de rester gracieux et correct en toute circonstance, faillit sauter au plafond au son de la voix de Granger. Maladroitement, le livre lui glissa des mains et tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Rapidement, il le récupéra et le remit à sa place sur l'étagère, là où il l'avait pris. Maintenant, il était temps de se sortir de cette situation. Cela lui prit seulement dix secondes pour penser à cent douze mensonges qu'il pouvait lui dire. C'était bien assez.

Finalement, ses yeux se s'arrêtèrent sur elle. « Granger, » salua-t-il rapidement, et il s'autorisa à la transpercer de son regard. Elle avait les yeux plissés, mais rouges des larmes qui avaient coulé. A part ça, Drago ne savait dire s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui n'allait pas. De façon experte, il cacha la nervosité de sa voix. « Je ne suis pas surpris de te voir ici. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

\- C'est vrai. » Sa voix était sur la défensive et plus assurée que ce à quoi il se serait attendu venant de quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. « _Mes_ habitudes ont la vie dure, ce qui explique pourquoi _je_ suis là. Toi, par contre, eh bien – je t'avoue que je suis un peu étonnée, pour beaucoup de raisons. Je ne savais pas que les Malefoy étaient intéressés par le perfectionnement de leurs talents culinaires, mais surtout, je ne savais pas qu'ils suivaient et espionnaient les gens, non plus. Ça doit être un nouveau truc que tu as instauré dans la doctrine Malefoy, c'est ça ? »

Il refusa de laisser son visage le trahir. « Je n'espionnais pas.

\- _D'accord._ » Elle rangea son livre dans son sac à perles en roulant des yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait une photo dans la main, et en conclut qu'il devait s'agir de la photo qu'elle avait laissé tomber. « Donc, me suivre à travers tout Fleury & Bott et écouter ma conversation ne sont pas deux preuves que je suis espionnée. Pardonne-moi si j'ai tort, lui jeta Granger d'un ton mordant.

\- Pardonnée, répliqua Drago d'une voix arrogante, cachant le fait qu'il était embêté de son attitude cassante.

\- Tu as entendu quoi exactement ?

\- Pas grand-chose, » répondit-il nonchalamment.

Les yeux de Granger se rétrécirent. « Tu mens. »

Un sourcil blond se haussa à peine. « Je crois que tu t'y connais bien là-dedans, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy. »

Elle devait vraiment penser qu'il était un quelconque idiot trop sûr de lui comme ces Weasley. Il savait foutrement bien quand on lui mentait. Eh bien, il allait lui montrer. Ses projets d'avoir un rapide échange et de s'enfuir rapidement étaient révolus, remplacés par le besoin irrépressible de la baratiner pour qu'elle finisse par lui avouer la vérité à propos de ses larmes, à propos des Weasley, et à propos de Matthew. Elle voulait la jouer dure. Ça pouvait se jouer à deux.

« Tes yeux sont rouges, Granger, aurais-tu _pleuré_ ? » Demanda-t-il, affichant un demi-rictus.

Ses yeux se resserrèrent jusqu'à n'être que deux fines fentes. « Non.

\- Menteuse, assena-t-il de façon condescendante. Je t'ai _entendue_. »

Rapidement, ses traits se modifièrent. Des yeux légèrement agrandis, le bras plâtré retombant, la main tenant la baguette tremblant, le regard fuyant, le corps tendu, et le livre fermement coincé sous son bras… Granger était nerveuse en sa présence – et mauvaise pour le cacher.

Drago essaya de ne pas sourire de sa petite réussite, mais intérieurement il faisait la danse de la victoire.

Granger essaya de le contourner par la droite, mais il fut plus rapide, et lui bloqua le chemin. Soufflant, elle essaya par la gauche, mais il lui bloqua le passage de nouveau. Elle ne pensa pas à se retourner, mais il était prêt pour le moment où elle y penserait. Il trouvait drôle de voir la façon dont leurs positions s'étaient inversées. Elle l'avait débusqué, et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Apparemment, l'ironie de la situation vint aussi à l'esprit de Granger. Drago vit défiler un large éventail d'émotions sur son visage : irritation, impuissance, et colère furent les trois qu'il put observer avant qu'elle ne se referme de nouveau.

Presque avec défi, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Ils étaient toujours vraiment vides, mais sa voix était rude. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

\- Parler, c'est tout.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, nous n'avions rien à nous dire. »

Granger essaya une nouvelle fois de le contourner, mais il s'y était préparé. « Nous avons _plein_ de choses à nous dire – comme pourquoi tu pleurais sur l'épaule de Mme Weasley.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Eh bien, j'en fais mon affaire. »

Comme un enfant prêt à piquer une crise, elle battit le rythme avec son pied. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. _Discuter_. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi inquiète de parler de tes larmes, donc commençons par discuter de ce qu'il y a dans ce livre qui te fait t'y raccrocher avec tellement de désespoir. Encore mieux, parlons de cette photo dans ta main. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent avant de se plisser avec méfiance. « C'est rien. »

Il était énervé qu'elle mente et qu'elle croie qu'il était trop enfermé dans ses croyances pour ne pas voir clair à travers son jeu. « Eh bien - »

Elle le dévisagea avec audace. « Ta mère m'avait déjà dit que tu étais trop fouineur pour ton propre bien. »

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne lui répondit pas sur un ton malicieux, mais plutôt indifférent. « Ben, moi au moins j' _ai_ une mère. »

Il sembla que le temps se suspendait tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc de ses mots.

Il sut avec certitude qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur avec ses paroles cruelles au moment où elles furent dites. Quel qu'eût été le progrès qu'il avait inconsciemment fait avec Granger, il était aboli.

Pour la première fois, il se sentit ignoble pour quelque chose qu'il avait dit, même s'il n'avait pas voulu que ça soit de la pure méchanceté. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Le peu de couleurs qui subsistait sur le visage de Granger disparut. La confirmation visuelle que Drago avait décroché la médaille et touché un point sensible avec ses mots se fit à l'instant où il vit des larmes affluer au bord de ses yeux. Des larmes de tristesse se mirent à dévaler ses joues, jusque sous son menton, s'échouant sur son t-shirt bleu marine.

Drago avait gagné. Il avait gagné un jeu auquel elle ne savait même pas qu'elle participait. Mais à quel prix ?

Elle était passée de pâle comme la mort et silencieuse à pleurant ouvertement. Drago se décomposa à la vue de la jeune femme en pleurs devant lui. Il voulait retirer ce qu'il avait dit, et ce fut grandement accentué quand un sanglot s'échappa du fin fond de sa gorge.

Sans réfléchir, Drago attrapa son bras et les fit Transplaner dans une rue collée au Chaudron Baveur avant qu'elle n'eût pu protester.

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Partie 3 : Les fameux derniers mots****

Dire que Malefoy avait touché la corde sensible aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle.

Hermione avait essayé. Elle avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour cacher sa déception, sa culpabilité, et sa tristesse derrière un visage impassible, mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Le barrage d'émotions avait cédé sous la prise de conscience et l'avait envahie avec une force extrême.

 _Il savait._

Il savait pour ses parents, mais comment ?

Ceux qui connaissaient la vérité se comptaient sur le doigt de la main ; même le nouveau 'Trio d'Or' évolué ne le savait pas, et Hermione escomptait bien que ça reste ainsi. Elle n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne, et elle n'avait pas besoin de voir les visages de ses parents placardés en une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle n'avait pas besoin que quiconque se plonge dans sa vie pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait de ses parents et pourquoi ils étaient en Australie. Non, elle avait fait ce qui était le mieux pour sa propre santé mentale et la mémoire de ses parents, et avait tout gardé secret, avait gardé leur perte en sécurité dans son cœur.

Pendant les jours qui avaient suivi la mort de ses parents, elle et Pansy avaient jeté des Oubliette sur quelques Australiens après les avoir fait les enterrer aux places numéro 17834 et 17835, sous le nom Wilkins. Puis elle les avait supprimés de son dossier au Ministère dès qu'elle était rentrée à Londres. Finalement, elle n'avait pas de parents. Maintenant, tous ces efforts laborieux n'importaient même plus, Malefoy connaissait la vérité et il allait aller le crier sur tous les toits. Il allait l'utiliser pour la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible. Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'était son genre.

Mais Hermione avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à rester raisonnable avec ses émotions.

Peu importait combien de fois ses sentiments avaient été mis à mal, et peu importait combien de fois elle avait été humiliée, insultée, dévisagée, ou qu'on avait parlé sur son dos, elle faisait toujours en sorte de garder le contrôle là-dessus parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, peu importait comment, elle était toujours une femme raisonnable.

Mais c'était juste qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos des paroles de Malefoy, la froideur et le détachement avec lequel il les avait prononcés, qui avait vraiment réussi à atteindre ce point sensible. Quelque chose qui l'avait fait redescendre brutalement du petit nuage sur lequel elle était après sa conversation avec Mme Weasley ; quelque chose qui l'avait fait pleurer sans qu'elle n'eût rien pu y faire alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais pleurer devant lui. Enfin, Hermione n'était pas bête ; elle savait que les mots de Malefoy n'avaient pas été dit par méchanceté, mais par indifférence.

Elle aurait préféré recevoir sa cruauté que son manque d'intérêt.

L'indifférence de Malefoy détruisait chaque petite once de sa foi en l'humanité, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Après tout, il n'était pas un très bon exemple d'être humain.

Pourtant, ça écrasa sa bonne humeur et ce fut un exemple de plus à rajouter au pourquoi elle gardait tout le monde à distance. Une autre raison pour laquelle elle construisait ces remparts mentaux fortifiés pour lesquels Pansy la critiquait. Et une autre démonstration que personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment d'autre chose que lui-même et de la destruction des autres.

Cette réalité lui brisa le cœur, et avant qu'elle ne le perde définitivement, elle éprouva la sensation caractéristique du Transplanage. L'acte inattendu la fit trébucher et elle tomba sur les mains et les genoux, sur le sol froid et mouillé.

Et juste là, là où elle ne savait même pas où elle avait atterri, Hermione perdit pied.

Elle n'était pas de celles qui montraient leurs larmes à qui voulait les voir, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait mal et bordel, elle allait pleurer, parce que c'était ce que les gens ordinaires faisaient quand ils étaient blessés.

Elle se foutait bien que Malefoy soit là pour assister à sa chute ou qu'il la regarde pleurer avec un air suffisant sur le visage parce qu'il aurait pensé qu'il avait finalement réussi à la briser. Eh bien, il avait tort. Elle était brisée depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était là. Donc elle s'autorisa à pleurer pour ses parents, pour sa propre dépravation, pour son fils mort, et pour toutes les choses qu'elle cachait ; ses chaudes larmes tombaient sur le trottoir déjà humide. Mais elle ne se laissa pas pleurer indéfiniment. Non. Elle était plus forte que ça, plus forte que laisser son cœur se noyer de larmes, plus forte que laisser Malefoy l'écraser verbalement.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes, mais Hermione parvint à se ressaisir, même si c'était précaire. Elle s'assit sur le sol froid et trempé, releva les genoux contre sa poitrine, et posa sa tête dessus pour la soutenir. La photo était enfermée dans sa poigne, elle voulait l'ouvrir et se rappeler des jours heureux, mais ne pouvait pas. Le seul soutien qu'elle pouvait recevoir ne pouvait venir que d'elle – et cela faisait plus mal que prévu.

Plus que jamais auparavant, elle en avait juste _marre_ de toute cette connerie qu'on appelait la vie. On pouvait lui prendre la sienne. Elle n'était qu'un putain de foutoir de merde, et c'en était fini de se battre pour ça.

Hermione était malade et fatiguée de vivre une vie où tout faisait mal. Elle était malade et fatiguée d'être triste en permanence ; ça la vidait de son énergie et elle se sentait comme si elle n'avait plus rien à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était malade et fatiguée de toute cette douleur, pas celle qu'amenaient ses pseudo-amis et Malefoy, mais la douleur à travers laquelle elle vivait depuis si longtemps maintenant que c'en était devenu une marque de fabrique de la personne qu'elle était. Elle était malade et fatiguée de se sentir coupable ; malade et fatiguée de vivre une vie où chacun la malmenait au plus bas à sa façon.

D'abord l'abandon de Harry, puis l'attitude de Ginny, et maintenant la cruauté de Malefoy – devait-elle s'attendre à croiser Ron au prochain coin de rue ? Avaient-ils tous fait le pacte de voir lequel réussirait à la détruire en premier ? Elle ne savait pas, mais ça en avait tout l'air.

Elle n'en pouvait juste plus.

Tout l'espoir qu'elle avait ressenti en s'habillant ce matin-là était parti ; toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie dans les bras de Mme Weasley s'était évaporée. Tout avait été remplacé par la tentation douloureuse de mettre fin à tout ça ; d'abandonner…

Hermione était enfermée si profondément dans sa souffrance qu'elle avait presque oublié qu'il était là jusqu'à ce qu'il parle d'une voix qui cachait très peu son malaise. « Granger, écoute, je-

\- Ne dis rien, le coupa-t-elle sombrement, ne levant pas le regard vers lui. Ne me dis pas un seul autre _mot_ , Malefoy. Ne dis plus un seul putain de mot, sur moi, sur mes parents – sur rien. »

Bien sûr, il n'écouta pas. « Écoute - »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et laissa chaque parcelle de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait se lire dans ses yeux marron striés de larmes. « Félicitations, Malefoy ! Vingt points pour Serpentard pour avoir fait pleurer la Sang-de-Bourbe. Vingt de plus pour m'avoir remise à ma place ! Beau travail ! »

Il eut l'air décontenancé par ses paroles l'espace d'un instant, mais se mura ensuite derrière un visage froid et indifférent. « Je- »

Refusant de le laisser dire une seule parole blessante de plus, Hermione l'interrompit de nouveau. La colère et la haine grimpaient en elle tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler de ses yeux. Elle cria : « Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Tu as gagné ! Tu as reçu ta récompense, et va donc dire à tes petits potes de la Gazette que la Sang-de-Bourbe a perdu ses parents. Dis-leur qu'elle est la cause de leur mort ! »

Il répondit d'une voix basse et sombre ; son ton donnait presque à sa voix l'allure d'un orage grondant. « Écoute-moi bien, et ne dis rien. Si je comptais en parler à quelqu'un, Granger – ce qui n'est _pas_ le cas – je l'aurais déjà fait. Je savais pour tes parents depuis suffisamment longtemps pour faire ce que tu croyais que j'allais faire. »

Elle aurait dû être contente, elle aurait dû lui demander comment, et elle aurait dû lui jeter un sort, mais tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de fixer le sol. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était une colère fumante et de la peine. « Et pourquoi garder cette information pour toi ? Ce n'est pas ton genre, Malefoy. Tu es censé être prêt à tout pour faire souffrir les Gryffondors. » Elle se remit debout, prête à éclater de fureur ou peut-être rentrer chez elle en Transplanant.

« Peut-être à seize ans, en effet, mais plus maintenant. Je crois que tu es déjà assez triste et lamentable sans avoir besoin de mon aide. »

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. « Assez triste ? Assez lamentable ? De un, je ne suis pas lamentable, tu l'es ! Tu es un monstre froid et sans cœur, qui ne connaît rien de ma tristesse – ou de la tristesse de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs ! Tu n'as sûrement jamais ressenti cette émotion de toute ta vie ! »

Le visage de Malefoy rougit. « J'en sais assez sur la tristesse ! »

Elle renifla. « A peine.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu connais que dalle à ma vie, Granger. »

Hermione riposta avec colère : « Je sais que tu as vécu une vie privilégiée où ta mère t'a heureusement gardé à l'abri de toutes les horreurs du monde. Elle t'a déjà fait une faveur. Je sais que si la sixième année n'était pas arrivée, tu serais resté dans ton monde merveill- » Elle fut coupée quand il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle avec violence.

Aucun d'eux ne vit la photo tomber de sa main pour finir dans la poche de Malefoy.

Elle était trop furieuse pour sentir la peur ou la douleur de ce qu'il faisait. C'était sûrement une bonne chose.

« Je te préviens, Granger, dit-il lentement, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Tais-toi tant qu'il en est encore temps. »

Avec défi, elle planta son regard dans le sien. « Tu peux m'étouffer tant que tu veux, tu ne me fais pas peur. Personne ne me fait peur.

\- Alors tu es une idiote.

\- Oh, et pourquoi ça ? Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Un jour, tu ne seras plus capable de te cacher derrière les murs que tu t'es forgés autour de toi, lui dit-il franchement. Un jour, tes mensonges seront mis au jour, au vu et au su de tous. »

Le visage d'Hermione ne laissa rien transparaître, mais son cœur s'arrêta. Elle était effrayée par sa proximité et la franchise de sa voix. Il avait raison, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il y aurait un jour où elle ne pourrait plus se cacher, et elle avait le sentiment que ce jour approchait rapidement.

« Pourquoi te soucies-tu de mes murs ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mordant, le détaillant avec des yeux curieux.

\- Je n'en suis plus si sûr, » fut son unique et obscure réponse.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, toute émotion balayée par la confusion qu'elle ressentait. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Malefoy eut l'air de vouloir donner un coup de pied dans le vide. « Je ne sais pas.

\- Donc tu ne veux pas connaître mes secrets pour te moquer de moi ? » Hermione se dit que sa voix avait sonné un peu étranglée, mais elle le mit sur le compte du fait qu'elle était sur les nerfs – et qu'elle essayait de s'incruster dans le mur pour éviter tout contact avec lui.

Il arbora un air pensif une demi-seconde avant de faire un pas en arrière. Sa voix était maintenant rauque et traînante. « Tu me déçois, Granger. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses avoir tort autant de fois en une seule phrase.

\- _Tort_?

\- Oui, tort. Je sais que tu ne sais pas ce que ce mot veut dire. Je sais que c'est parce que tu as rarement eu tort auparavant, mais Granger, tu as tort. Tu vois, je me _fiche_ de te descendre d'un cran ou deux, ce n'est pas mon but. Après tout, la vie a l'air d'avoir déjà fait un bon travail. »

Les mots de Malefoy la blessèrent et elle ne réussit pas à le cacher. Hermione chancela. « Va t'en, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin -

\- Non, _tu as besoin_ de crever ce putain d'abcès, Granger, » l'interrompit-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard, ahurie et perdue. « Que-

\- Arrête avec les mensonges. »

Hermione ne parvint qu'à le fixer. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pu penser que - » lui répondit-elle d'un voix lente, basse et presque robotique.

« Tu mens. Tu me mens, tu mens à tes vieux amis, à la femme qui te considère comme son propre enfant, à Pansy -

\- La ferme, Malefoy. Tu ne sais rien ! J'ai _toujours_ été honnête avec Pansy ! »

Pour une raison étrange, il n'éleva pas la voix comme elle. « Mais qu'en est-il de tous les autres, Granger ? Comment ça se fait que personne ne sache pour tes parents ? Comment ça se fait que tes ex-meilleurs amis ne sachent rien ? Comment ça se fait que les Weasley ne sachent rien, alors qu'il semble évident qu'ils s'en soucient ? Bordel, comment ça se fait que _personne_ ne sache _rien_ de toi ? Pas juste pour tes parents, mais de ce que tu as fait pendant les cinq putains de dernières années et-

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ! Explosa-t-elle. Parce que ça ne les concerne pas ! Parce que- »

Malefoy s'enflamma. « Parce que tu te sens coupable. Tu te sens coupable pour tes parents et pour toutes les autres conneries que tu gardes secrètes, c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu mens à tout le monde à leur propos. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es si déprimée. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu bois, pour oublier ta propre culpabilité. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que tu étais lamentable.

\- La ferme ! » Sa voix était horriblement cassée.

« Non, je ne vais pas la fermer. Tu n'es pas la seule personne qui a souffert de la vie, Granger. Tu n'es pas la seule qui a dû faire face à une merde incontrôlable. Tu as besoin de tourner la putain de page et d'avancer. Tu as besoin de confesser cette merde qui te fait sentir si coupable, parce que j'en ai ras-le-bol ! J'en ai marre que Pansy te chouchoute, j'en ai marre qu'elle te traite comme une poupée en porcelaine, j'en ai marre de ton attitude dépressive, j'en ai marre que tu me traites comme si j'étais un putain de monstre, et j'en ai _marre_ que tu penses pouvoir me mentir et t'en sortir avec ça. »

Elle répondit d'une voix froide. « Je ne-

\- N' _ose_ même pas dire ce que je pense que tu allais dire, la prévint Drago. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es une menteuse. Tu peux l'avouer et l'accepter, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions quant au fait que tu peux me duper, parce que tu ne peux pas. »

Chaque émotion qu'elle cachait, toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait, toute la souffrance, tout son vécu, merde, _tout_ en elle atteignait des sommets qu'Hermione pouvait décrire comme étant – eh bien en fait elle ne savait même pas comment décrire ça.

Elle ne pouvait plus voir, ni parler, ni entendre – tout était devenu blanc, l'espace d'un instant.

Mais les couleurs revinrent et elle put voir Malefoy la dévisager sans expression. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réfléchir. Son esprit était littéralement réduit en bouillie ; ses connexions nerveuses étaient détruites et tout ce qu'elle ressentait était cet incroyable soulèvement d'émotions. Et elle se demanda si elle était vraiment aussi transparente que ce qu'il lui en disait – ou peut-être lisait-il en elle un peu mieux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Et ces deux options lui faisaient peur plus que tout. Les larmes coulèrent et les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher. « Tu as raison, tu as raison, » sanglota-t-elle en se mettant le visage dans les mains.

Elle ne le regarda pas quand il dit « Je sais, » mais ça sonnait abominablement prétentieux.

Et cela rappela à Hermione à qui elle adressait la parole. Elle se referma de nouveau, mais les larmes continuaient d'affluer. « Va t'en, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de dire. »

Il ne bougea pas, et il sembla même qu'il se rapprochait. « Tu es juste fâchée parce que je te pousse à bout. »

Non, il avait tort. La vérité faisait plus mal que sa présence le pourrait jamais.

Elle leva les yeux et alors elle réalisa qu'il était _vraiment_ plus proche d'elle. « Dégage, Malefoy.

\- Non, je pense que je vais rester là. »

Ses genoux s'entre-choquèrent, elle peinait à tenir debout. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour reprendre contenance, pour pouvoir penser à quelque chose de futé à lui dire pour l'énerver et qu'il la laisse tranquille, et pour pouvoir s'en aller tant qu'il en était encore temps.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu as envie de dire, Granger ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à dire ? Tu as fait une brillante analyse, Malefoy. Je suis une menteuse. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi, c'est ma vie. Je vis dans mes mensonges tous les jours. Mes parents sont morts et c'est ma faute. On dirait que tout ce que je touche est condamné. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

\- Je- »

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, les mots affluèrent sans retenue. « J'ai vingt-cinq ans, Malefoy, et j'ai l'impression que rien, _rien_ ne m'enlèvera la souffrance que j'ai. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui s'en soucient, mais je ne peux pas m'en faire pour eux parce qu'il n'y a plus _rien_ en moi qui me laisse m'en faire pour eux. Malefoy, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'ai l'impression d'en avoir quatre-vingt. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été écartelée. Il ne reste plus rien. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, et je suis brisée... »

Il parla avec ce ton mal à l'aise, le même qu'il avait eu quand il s'était assis avec elle sur le toit et quand il l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre des heures après qu'ils soient restés assis en silence : « Granger -

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? Tu veux que je te demande pardon ? Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu veux que je te raconte tout ? Ça n'arrivera pas non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Granger -

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux. Tu veux me jeter un sort ? Tu veux que j'invoque une brique pour que tu puisses me frapper avec de la même façon que tu l'as fait mentalement ? Tu préfères peut-être une batte ou un couteau ? Tu peux appeler Harry, Ginny et Ron pour qu'ils prennent part aux festivités, je peux attendre. J'ai tout mon temps. Je suis sûre qu'ils apprécieront l'invitation ; ça les démange de faire ça depuis des années. Peut-être que vous quatre pourrez partager toutes les raisons qui font que vous me détestez autour d'un thé et de biscuits après en avoir fini. » Elle avait parlé sans émotion, mais les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- La vérité. »

Hermione le scruta, tremblante. « Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Putain, si je savais.

\- Va t'en, laisse-moi _tranquille_. Je ne peux pas gérer ça, ou toi, aujourd'hui.

\- Je crois que Pansy a raison. Tu es restée seule bien trop longtemps. »

Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle pleurait ; elle savait juste que les larmes coulaient et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. Il semblait qu'elles étaient dues à plusieurs choses. Elle pleurait de la réalité, du fait qu'il connaissait la vérité, et parce que ses mots avaient été dits sur un ton auquel Hermione n'était pas habituée ; un ton presque pas menaçant qui la bouleversa.

« Arrête de pleurer, » dit-il presque avec douceur, mais il y avait ce tranchant dans la voix qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Évidemment, ça ne la fit que plus pleurer. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Malefoy ? Mes larmes sont trop réelles pour toi ? »

Il ne dit rien, l'observant simplement en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il dit « Arrête, c'est tout.

\- Va t'en, dit-elle d'une voix désespérée. _S'il te plaît_. J'en ai tellement marre de me battre contre toi et le monde, » pleura-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne murmure : « Alors ne te bats pas. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu intégrer ses mots, Malefoy se détourna et s'éloigna. Et non, il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière.

Mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu Hermione le fixer avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Les personnages, lieux, décors, etc. sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est d'inadaze22.

Salut salut !

Tsss, le dernier chapitre était moins actif, je sais, mais alleeeez je veux des avis ! :D

J'espère que celui-là vous aura plu, malgré le dérapage de notre cher Malefoy ahahah !

La période des partiels va arriver, alors je ne vais plus poster tous les 10 jours mais plutôt tous les 15 jours (sauf si un chapitre atteint par miracle 15 reviews, ça mériterait récompense ahah !).

 _Nomie_ : Heeey ! Alors, du coup tu vas te lancer dans des études artistiques ou tu vas garder la BD comme loisir / activité secondaire ? Je ne connaissais pas La Licorne, mais ça a l'air vraiment pas mal ! Pour parler de l'histoire, pour l'incohérence, je pense que c'est moi qui n'ai pas su traduire de l'anglais au français dans le chapitre. Quand je dis « son avion pour Londres partait quelques heures plus tard », je parlais d'Hermione, pas de Pansy. Du coup ça sous-entendait qu'Hermione a menti à Pansy et qu'elle n'est pas allée directement d'Australise à Venise mais qu'elle a fait un détour par Londres pour parler à Ron, comme ce que tu supposes effectivement. Je devrais peut-être modifier la phrase dans l'histoire pour préciser que je parle bien d'Hermione. (il faut des coquilles de temps à autre, pas vrai ? :p) Mis à part ça, tu as très très bien organisé tes pensées, et ça me rassure, ça veut dire que c'est pas tout mélangé à cause de la traduction :D A bientôt pour ton avis sur cette suite, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé traduire ce chapitre et le suivant en tout cas ! Ca commence à avancer tout en parlant du passé donc c'est appréciable.

 _Olivia_ : Helloo ! Tu m'as fait un de ces plaisirs à me dire que tu adores particulièrement ma traduction ! C'est ce genre de message qui me fait traduire sans relâche pendant plusieurs heures sans fatiguer ! Et puis, l'histoire est passionnante, ça, c'est clair ! Dis-moi vite ce que tu as pensé des événements de ce chapitre ! Merci encore, et à bientôt !

 _lisou_ : Coucou ! Ton résumé est parfait, il n'y a rien que tu as mal compris et tu as tout bien rangé, je suis admiratif ahah ! Le plus drôle restant que justement il te reste moult questions même après avoir tout compris :D Je vais juste pouvoir te répondre à une question, celle pour les vaigles : ce sont une invention pure et simple de l'esprit de Lucius, sûrement une hallucination auditive / visuelle, et il s'est enfermé dedans comme disons un stade de schizophrénie avancée (même si je ne veux pas mal 'diagnostiquer' ce qu'il a ^⁾ donc non, rien à faire magiquement… A bientôt et merci d'avoir commenté, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu :D

Je vous dis à dans 2 semaines (ou moins si 15 reviews -huhu-) !

little-Sniks.


	11. 10 Une révolution pacifique radicale

****Chapitre Dix : Une Révolution Pacifique Radicale****

 _ _(Plus tard cet après-midi-là)__

 ** **Partie 1 : Illusions de l'esprit****

Hermione essayait de se convaincre que respirer allait tout arranger, que ça irait mieux, et que l'étau qui resserrait sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Matthew et ses parents disparaîtrait. Elle essaya de se convaincre d'avoir foi en le fait qu'il pouvait être plus facile de garder les yeux fixés sur le futur plutôt que de regarder en arrière sur son lugubre passé.

Mais non, ça n'était pas plus facile.

Elle posa et alluma une bougie rouge sur le meuble de sa salle de bain en leur mémoire. Le cierge rougeoya et scintilla contre les murs et le plafond crème. La cire fondait, dégoulinant lentement le long de la bougie comme une larme sincère. Le rouge lui rappelait le bonheur de ses parents quand elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Il lui rappelait une époque plus heureuse en Italie avec Matthew. Elle avait utilisé cette couleur pour illuminer la vie pleine de chagrin qu'ils semblaient être condamnés à vivre. Le rouge rendait tout un peu plus supportable.

Y compris les années de maladie, de visites du médecin, d'opérations, de chimiothérapie, d'injections, et de visites du Médicomage.

Le rouge était la couleur préférée de Matthew. C'était la couleur des fleurs qu'Hermione ramenait du marché à la maison chaque lundi, la couleur de la cape Superman avec laquelle il courait partout, la couleur de sa brosse à dents qu'elle avait enchantée pour qu'elle lui chante sa chanson préférée chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, la couleur de son gobelet préféré, et la couleur de son doudou préféré…

Et Hermione sut qu'il ne lui serait pas possible de partir de la pièce pour aller dîner ; pas avec l'esprit rempli de souvenirs de lui.

Les larmes de cire coulaient le long de la bougie allumée qui fondait tranquillement. Elle fixa tristement la flamme vacillante, voulant tendre le doigt et la toucher, de la même manière qu'elle voulait tendre la main et le toucher.

Hermione se souvenait comme si c'était la veille de la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait touché la main.

Ils l'avaient emmené après lui avoir couvert le visage d'un drap… et elle les avait arrêtés, juste pour le voir une dernière fois. Ses petites mains étaient froides comme la glace et son visage aussi blanc que du lait. Il avait l'air endormi, pas mort. Et elle voulait se mettre à crier, juste pour voir s'il se réveillerait simplement en entendant sa voix.

Mais elle était plus sensée aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'était alors.

Le deuil dans lequel elle était tombée après avoir perdu Matthew avait été incomparable à celui dans lequel elle avait été plongée après avoir perdu ses parents. Et même après dix mois, la douleur de leur mort cinq ans auparavant n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle de la perte de Matthew. Bien sûr, c'était douloureux, mais c'était une douleur différente. La douleur de le perdre avait découlé de voir ses espoirs et ses rêves s'effondrer. C'était la douleur qui résultait d'avoir assisté à la fin d'une vie qu'elle avait créée, élevée, et protégée en sacrifiant tout. C'était trop tôt. Et même maintenant, son désir de l'avoir près d'elle était si puissant qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

La musique accompagnait ses souvenirs de lui, comme une bande son. Elle noyait les mauvais, mais, à son grand désarroi, elle n'effaçait pas les larmes de chagrin. Parfois, Hermione se prenait à souhaiter qu'il eût plus ressemblé à son père. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir regarder _son_ visage et y voir Matthew, entendre sa voix lui parler, et voir ses yeux la regarder. Elle aurait vu Matthew grandir en _le_ voyant grandir. Elle aurait vu ce à quoi Matthew aurait ressemblé en _le_ voyant changer, en _le_ voyant évoluer.

Peut-être alors aurait-elle pu s'illusionner dans la croyance qu'il était toujours là, avec elle.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, la main d'Hermione se dirigea vers la bougie. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher – presque comme elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste quand elle pensait à lui. La flamme de la bougie rouge lui lécha les doigts.

De la douleur.

Elle aurait dû ressentir de la douleur en tenant ainsi sa main au-dessus de la flamme, mais rien. Rien en comparaison de la douleur de l'avoir perdu.

Doucement, Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ses doigts s'y agrippèrent et ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce – rencontrant le miroir. Elle avait l'air _perdue_. Ce n'était pas nouveau, simplement elle était fatiguée de voir cet air chaque jour. Merlin, elle ne ressemblait même plus à elle-même. Cheveux plats, poches sous les yeux, peau blafarde, vêtements usés – tout ce qu'Hermione voulait était retourner à une époque où les choses ne lui faisaient pas si mal, mais c'était vain d'essayer.

La magie ne pouvait pas tout guérir. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens.

S'éloignant du miroir, Hermione s'assit le dos contre le mur opposé au meuble. Elle ferma les yeux et vit défiler les souvenirs de lui. Il était presque réel. A portée de main, si agréable à écouter, si fragile à regarder. Elle accepta le défilé de sa mémoire. Elle commença à se rappeler de lui.

 _« Et que crois-tu être en train de faire, petit homme ? »_

 _Pris sur le fait, Matthew s'immobilisa dans toute sa splendeur de mangeur de chocolat et tourna doucement la tête vers sa mère. Des taches de caramel et de chocolat s'étalaient partout sur son visage, ses habits, et ses cheveux (comment cela avait-il pu atterrir dans ses cheveux, elle ne le saurait jamais). Et dans sa main se trouvait un gros morceau d'une barre chocolatée et caramélisée à moitié mangée. Il semblait qu'il avait réussi à en mettre plus sur son visage que dans sa bouche, et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le regard sévère qu'elle arborait._

 _« Je partage... » il tendit la main qui tenait le morceau de barre vers elle._

 _Hermione eut un rictus et le réprimanda légèrement : « Ne crois pas que partager peut te sortir de là, amoureux du caramel. Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit d'attendre après le dîner._

 _\- Su désolé, maman, répondit Matthew en faisant la moue avec sa lèvre inférieure._

 _\- Ça ira pour cette fois » Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le meuble ouvert au-dessus du frigo où il avait déniché la boîte cachée, avant de revenir sur son fils. « Comment diable es-tu monté là-haut ? » Il y eut une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux de son bébé tandis qu'il se mettait à montrer à sa maman comment il avait grimpé jusque là._

 _Cela prit une heure, et un puissant sortilège de nettoyage, à Hermione, pour effacer les empreintes caramélisées de son plan de travail._

 _Hermione s'obligeait à tout se remémorer ; quand il était plein de vie, quand il riait, quand il pleurait, quand il la regardait avec ces yeux innocents qui lui étaient propres. Ça la faisait toujours sourire, peu importait la tristesse qu'elle ressentait intérieurement…_

 _ _Il avait un regard déterminé, lui tenant fermement les mains.__

 _ _« Tu peux le faire, Matthew... » dit Hermione pour__ _ _impulser__ _ _le bébé presque__ _ _concentré__ _ _, relâchant ses mains.__

 _ _Le garçon de treize mois se tint là debout pendant une minute entière, chancelant presque d'avant en arrière. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, faisant ressortir ses adorables fossettes, et le regard qu'il arborait était résolu et obstiné. Il allait marcher, même si ça__ _ _devait__ _ _lui pren__ _ _dre__ _ _la journée.__

 _ _Hermione l__ _ _'encouragea__ _ _un peu plus : « C'est ça, mon bébé. »__

 _ _Matthew fit un pas, titubant… puis un autre… et un autre… s'arrêta… comprit le truc… et tomba.__

 _Ces souvenirs commencèrent à s'intensifier. Ils_ _la frappaient_ _de plein fouet, martelaient son esprit, et l'obligeaient à se rappeler chaque détail qui le constituait : ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses mimiques faciales, les cris d'animaux qu'il aimait imiter, le lion qu'il voulait être quand il serait grand, l'amour et la tendresse avec lesquels il la regardait, tout. Était-ce égoïste de sa part de souhaiter qu'il revienne,_ _même_ _avec sa maladie et tout le reste ? Hermione savait qu'il était en paix, mais était-ce si mauvais de désirer égoïstement que sa paix_ _fût_ _ici plutôt que là-bas_ _?_

 _Seule dans sa salle de bain, Hermione autorisa une larme solitaire à rouler le long de sa joue. Le reste suivit rapidement._

 _Ses sanglots gutturaux faisaient écho dans la pièce, mais elle était seule. Les minutes défilèrent avant qu'elle ne bouge de là où elle était sur le sol froid. Hermione fit faiblement courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux emmêlés, mouillés et épais,_ _en même temps qu'un lourd soupir douloureux s'échappait du fond de sa gorge. Elle grimaça._

 _Grâce à Malefoy, elle avait tellement crié et pleuré ces dernières heures que ça lui faisait même mal de respirer. Elle était complètement épuisée, mais plus que tout, elle savait qu'il avai_ _t bien vu. Quand avait-il changé ? Quand avait-il pris le temps d'en apprendre autant à son sujet ? Avait-il lu son esprit quand elle n'y avait pas fait attention ?_ _Ça_ _y ressemblait drôlement. Et on aurait dit que ça lui_ _tenait à cœur._ _Hermione secoua la tête. Malefoy s'en fichait – il était – merde, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était, mais elle savait qu'il s'en fichait. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Elle_ _secoua la tête pour éloigner de son esprit toute pensée le concernant et obligea son corps ankylosé et courbaturé à se relever du sol. Elle prit un instant pour se reposer contre le meuble. La douleur_ _de_ _ses articulations e_ _t_ _muscles était étouffée, mais cuisante quand même. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la bougie qui s'était complètement consumée depuis belle lurette ; la cire était déjà refroidie. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur les perles de c_ _ir_ _e sèche et poussa un soupir._

 _Elle renifla ensuite ses vêtements humides et en vint à la conclusion qu'il était_ _plus que temps de prendre un bain._

 _Pendant que l'eau coulait dans la baignoire, Hermione y versa quelques_ _sels de bain_ _et un peu d'huile, dans l'espoir que ça détende ses muscles. Elle était sur le point de retirer son t-shirt quand quelque chose dans le coin de la pièce attira son attention._

 _C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns indisciplinés et aux yeux vert-noisette ; un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans._

 _Le sang quitta son visage tandis que son corps entier se raidissait. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse, et son_ _cœur_ _se mit à marteler dans sa poitrine. Hermione était paralysée par le choc et la confusion,_ _la rendant_ _incapable de faire un geste. Ses pieds étaient ancrés au sol. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, détaillant et contemplant le petit garçon en n'en croyant pas ses yeux._

 _Il avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras pour les tenir contre sa poitrine, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur presque curieuse tandis qu'il la regardait. Il portait un jean, un t-shirt jaune et rouge avec un drapeau dessiné au milieu, et des chaussures de football à crampons. Le garçon, remarqua-t-elle immédiatement, était en bonne santé et fort, arborant un sourire éclatant et des joues rouges – comme s'il revenait tout juste d'être allé jouer dehors. Son genou était écorché ; la chair autour de la plaie était rouge et gonflée. C'était une méchante blessure qui tournait au violet et au bleu juste devant ses yeux, mais le petit garçon ne semblait pas y faire attention. En fait, c'était comme s'il s'en servait_ _comme_ _médaille d'honneur._

 _ _Les garçons__ _, songea Hermione en secouant un peu la tête._

 _Elle savait que c'était une hallucination, une invention de son imagination bousillée. Il n'y avait pas de petit garçon dans sa salle de bain pour de vrai, mais il avait l'air réel. Hermione se perdit dans un état second en risquant un pas dans sa direction._

 _Le garçon décolla la tête de ses genoux, l'observant sans rien dire avec des yeux interrogateurs._

 _Elle rejeta la faute sur le manque de sommeil des quinze derniers jours, sur le chagrin_ _intérieur de_ _son_ _cœur_ _, sur son esprit, sur Malefoy sans pouvoir_ _dire pourquoi_ _, bref sur tout. Elle rejeta la faute sur le fait d'avoir été cloîtrée dans cette maison_ _pendant_ _deux semaines sans manger, boire, ou dormir assez. Elle rejeta la faute sur elle-même ; elle rejeta la faute encore et encore, mais risqua un autre pas vers le garçon imaginaire._

 _Un autre pas… et un autre._

 _Le petit garçon était un inconnu familier. C'était comme si elle_ _ _aurait dû__ _le connaître, et Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi perdue de toute sa vie._ _Était-il un garçon issu de son passé ? De son futur ? De son présent ? Faisait-il même partie de sa vie ? Elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pouvait que dévisager le garçon qui la regardait mystérieusement. Elle_ _s'accroupit simplement_ _devant lui. Il planta son regard droit dans le sien, comme s'il voulait atteindre son âme._

 _Le petit garçon pinça les lèvres et parla d'une petite voix familière, bégayant comme s'il n'était lui-même pas sûr de ce qu'il disait : « M-maman ? »_

 _Elle fut d'abord trop abasourdie pour répondre, mais elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : « Oui. »_

 _Tendant la main, il essaya de toucher son bras._ _Elle ne put que ressentir les poils de son bras se hérisser. « Tu me manques vraiment, » dit-il d'une voix pleine de tristesse. Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux._

 _Les joues d'Hermione étaient mouillées des larmes salées qui les dévalaient. « Tu me manques aussi. »_

 _Il laissa misérablement retomber sa petite tête sur ses genoux. « Non. »_

 _Elle amorça un mouvement pour aller lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais se retint à temps. « Si, » affirma-t-elle doucement._

 _Le petit garçon avait l'air blessé. « Tu ne parles pas de moi. Tu ne me rends pas visite. »_

 _Hermione eut une soudaine prise de conscience et son corps commença à trembler de façon incontrôlable._ _ _Matthew.__ _Ses jambes cédèrent tandis que le chagrin, le choc, et la vérité l'écrasaient. Elle tomba à genoux. Il n'y avait pas de mots ni d'excuses qu'elle aurait pu offrir ; alors à la place, elle offrit ses larmes et espéra qu'il la pardonnerait._

 _« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? J'ai été mauvais ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?_

 _\- Non ! Sanglota-t-elle hystériquement. Je t'ai aimé plus que moi-même. Je n'ai jamais arrêté. Jamais. Tu n'étais pas mauvais, tu ne l'as jamais été une seule fois. Tu étais - » Hermione s'essuya les yeux pour regarder le garçon. Elle voulait le toucher, l'enlacer tout contre elle, et ne jamais le laisser repartir, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha_ _it_ _. « Tu étais le meilleur petit garçon, si fort et si courageux. Je voulais de toi, plus que je n'ai jamais rien voulu dans ma vie. J'ai toujours voulu de toi et je voudrai toujours de toi. Il n'y a rien au monde qui puisse te remplacer. Il n'y a pas une seule partie de moi qui ne souffre pas en pensant à toi. J'aurais tout fait,_ _ _tout fait__ _pour te garder en vie, mais je t'ai laissé partir pour que tu n'aies plus mal. »_

 _Il eut un sourire en tendant la main vers elle de nouveau et souffla : « Maman, c'est vraiment le cas. »_

 _Hermione cligna des yeux, perdue. « De quoi ?_

 _\- Je n'ai plus mal. »_

 _Et il disparut devant ses yeux…_

 _Pour la première fois, Hermione_ _se sentit_ _en paix._

 ** **oooo****

 _ _(__ _ _Deux heures plus tard__ _ _)__

 ** **Part**** ** **ie**** ** **2 :**** ** **Quelqu'un pour te sauver****

La dernière fois que Drago avait été proche d'avoir une crise de panique, c'était quand il avait onze ans. Il se préparait pour son premier départ à Poudlard, et tandis que sa mère lui avait dit que sa réaction était normale pour un garçon de onze ans, son père lui avait dit que les Malefoy n'avaient pas de petites crises de panique de pacotille. En fait, les Malefoy ne paniquaient pas _du tout_.

Ouais, eh bien, Drago Malefoy paniquait sérieusement – et non, il ne comprenait pas complètement pourquoi.

Une autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire : s'impliquer dans sa vie à elle.

Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il savait pourquoi et _peut-être_ qu'il se laissait guider par son esprit…

Après qu'il eût laissé la sorcière sanglotante dans la rue, Drago était allé dans le bar Moldu le plus proche boire un verre – un corsé, le plus fort qu'ils étaient autorisés à vendre légalement. Il avait rejoué l'altercation entière dans sa tête trois fois du début à la fin – et avait eu besoin d'un nouveau verre à chaque fois qu'il s'était revu s'éloigner d'elle.

Il ne s'était jamais senti désolé pour des choses qu'il avait faites. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de compassion pour une personne. Drago l'avait blessée – non, il l'avait _démolie_. Et quand il s'était éloigné, sa foutue conscience avait déchaîné une nouvelle vague de sentiments étrangers et inconnus qu'il n'avait pu repousser. Il s'était presque écroulé sous la force brute de ceux-ci. Ça n'avait pas été avant qu'il ne mette la main dans sa poche pour y chercher son porte-monnaie et payer l'addition qu'il l'avait trouvée, froissée et légèrement humide.

La photo.

Elle avait l'air usée et vieille. Drago l'avait dépliée avec précaution, pensant qu'il allait voir Granger et un homme quelconque qu'il n'aurait jamais eu vu de sa vie. Mais à la place, il avait encaissé un choc mettant son monde sans dessus-dessous, et avait décroché sans l'ombre d'un malheureux doute la première place du plus gros trou du cul de l'Angleterre. Oui, Hermione Granger était sur la photo, mais ce n'était pas la même sorcière vide, maigre et triste à l'horrible broussaille qu'elle appelait cheveux à laquelle _il_ était habitué.

Non, la jeune femme sur la photo magique rayonnait littéralement. Elle portait un jean Moldu et un maillot noir avec une rayure orange et une rayure verte le long des manches ; ses cheveux bouclés bruns étaient coiffés et dégagés de son visage grâce à une paire de lunettes de soleil ; elle arborait un sourire resplendissant. Granger avait l'air incroyablement heureuse, à genoux devant le stade de football de Venise, le Stade Pier-Luigi-Penzo. Sur la photo, ses bras entouraient sans le serrer une autre personne – et c'était là que Drago avait compris pourquoi elle semblait si heureuse.

Debout et s'appuyant contre elle, ce n'était pas un homme, mais un enfant.

Le petit garçon avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux clairs vert-noisette. Il portait un maillot de football, à l'emblème d'un lion ailé posant la patte sur un ballon de foot, dessiné en plein milieu, comme celui de Granger ; un jean, et des chaussures aux lacets défaits. Il était occupé à faire des grimaces à l'appareil, et Granger semblait avoir décidé qu'elle allait le faire sourire. Et elle réussissait, après avoir simplement pointé l'appareil et soufflé ce qui semblait être « Fais un sourire » dans son oreille, ce qu'il faisait alors – d'un air radieux.

Drago avait failli tomber du tabouret de bar.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, il n'avait fait que fixer la photo mobile, éberlué.

Granger avait eu un enfant. Un enfant – _un fils_ – dont personne ne savait rien.

Sauf…

Ce fut à ce moment que Drago avait réglé rapidement sa note, s'était rué dehors pour trouver une allée vide, et d'un craquement, avait Transplané directement dans le salon de Pansy pour ce qui avait été une terrifiante dispute regorgeant d'informations pendant laquelle il en avait appris plus, tellement plus – beaucoup trop.

 _Pansy ne fut pas surprise par son intrusion. « Je croyais qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous chez toi dans quatre heures ? »_

 _Drago laissa tomber la photo sur ses genoux. « Putain, c'est qui, ça ? »_

 _Pansy lui lança un méchant regard, déplia la photo, et la regarda une seconde. Une seconde qui lui fut suffisante pour écarquiller les yeux en identifiant les concernés. « Où as-tu eu ça ?_

 _\- C'est vraiment important ?_

 _\- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton un peu paniqué. Hermione va la chercher._

 _\- Alors tu lui rendras. Problème résolu ! Parfait, maintenant dis-moi, putain, qui est ce garçon ? »_

 _Drago n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il demandait. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais une partie de lui voulait que Pansy lui dise que le garçon était un cousin, un frère – quelque chose d'autre qu'un fils. Une partie de lui voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'il était légitime de lui avoir crié dessus comme il l'avait fait._

 _Mais rien de tout ça ne vint._

 _Pansy fixait la photo en souriant tristement. « Son nom est Matthew – il est – il était le fils d'Hermione. »_

 _Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête._

 _Mais elle poursuivit : « Elle m'a parlé de ce jour-là. Elle l'a emmené voir un match de football Moldu parce qu'il adorait le foot Moldu à peu près autant que le Quidditch. Elle a pu l'y emmener elle-même sans être reconnue. Il s'est éclaté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un enfant de quatre ans être aussi excité de voir des hommes courir sur un terrain et taper dans un ballon noir et blanc pour marquer des buts. Elle ne comprenait pas ça, mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. »_

 _Eh bien, c'était une chose de présupposer quelque chose, mais c'en était une autre de voir ses hypothèses confirmées. Drago en fut réduit au silence, mais il finit par dire : « E-elle a eu un fils ? »_

 _Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, c'était plutôt qu'il acceptait une nouvelle évidence à propos du passé de Granger pour ce que c'était. La réalité._

 _« J'ai bégayé ? »_

 _Il l'ignora parce que, vraiment, il avait une question plus importante : « Depuis quand tu le sais ?_

 _\- Dix mois._

 _\- Mais il a l'air d'avoir quatre ans sur la photo ? »_

 _Pansy le dévisagea sans émotion. « C'est le cas. Et ?_

 _\- Tu dis que tu as découvert pour lui il y a dix mois._

 _\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Drago. Je n'ai pas connu son existence avant que Granger ne m'envoie une lettre deux semaines après que cette photo ait été prise, où elle disait avoir besoin de moi ; que son fils mourait et qu'il n'y avait rien que quiconque, sorcier ou Moldu, ne puisse faire pour empêcher l'inévitable. Après que ta mère m'ait calmée, parce que j'ai explosé de rage quand j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait putain de menti à propos de lui pendant quatre putain d'années, j'ai pris un avion, une demi-heure plus tard. » Sa voix s'était adoucie sur la fin et se brisa quand elle prononça les derniers mots, le regard ancré sur la photo qu'elle tenait._

 _Il ne parvenait pas à penser normalement, et Pansy ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, et pour l'amour de Merlin, Drago en avait vu assez pour la journée._

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, le barrage se rompit et elle débita : « J'étais là quand c'est arrivé. J'étais assise à table, à les regarder cuisiner des cookies et chanter une comptine d'enfant qui disait qu'on était plus forts à plusieurs. Elle venait de finir de dessiner des moustaches sur son visage avec de la farine et il imitait adorablement le cri du lion... » Pansy avait l'air perdue dans un cauchemar. « Et puis il s'est interrompu, il a levé la tête vers elle, a soupiré 'maman', et s'est évanoui. Et Hermione – elle l'a tenu dans ses bras pendant qu'il - » Elle était incapable de continuer._

 _Et Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle continue. Il se sentait assez misérable pour les choses qu'il lui avait dites. Il se sentait malheureux pour elle. Elle avait traversé l'enfer avec ses amis et ses parents… et par-dessus tout, elle avait perdu un enfant. Il n'était pas père, mais il pouvait à peine imaginer à quel point la vie avait été dure avec elle. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Drago entoura Pansy de ses bras et la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle pleurait le petit garçon qu'elle n'avait connu que six jours._

 _Il y eut un petit temps de silence avant qu'elle ne murmure à travers ses larmes : « Je n'ai j-jamais vu quelqu'un aussi brisé. Bien sûr, j'ai perdu mon père, mais elle a perdu son fils – son fils, Drago. Et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était me tenir là et le regarder mourir. Je- je voulais appeler à l'aide, mais Hermione m'en a empêché. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il était t-trop malade et que les Médicomages ne pouvaient rien pour lui à part r-rendre son dernier jour le plus c-confortable possible. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que le corps de son fils soit d-déchiqueté dans un hôpital Moldu non plus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure dans une chambre des urgences, mais à la maison – là où il se sentait le p-plus en sécurité. Alors elle l'a tenu dans ses bras, elle lui a parlé, elle lui a dit à quel point elle l'aimait, elle lui a dit à quel point elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir échanger sa place avec la sienne, à quel point elle était désolée qu'il n'aie jamais pu rencontrer son père et v-vivre une vie qui aurait valu la peine d'être vécue, et elle lui a chanté une berceuse italienne pendant que sa respiration ralentissait et finisse par s'arrêter... »_

 _Il ne voulait plus entendre ça. « Pansy, arrête. »_

 _Mais elle ne pouvait pas. « Hermione a sauvé la face pendant tout l'enterrement. Elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle était calme. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Je ne le connaissais que depuis six jours et j'ai sangloté dans ses bras pendant toute la cérémonie. Mais je savais, Drago, je savais qu'elle était détruite. Je le savais. Je l'ai trouvée la nuit de l'enterrement -_

 _\- Pansy. » Sa voix le trahissait. Sa poitrine était horriblement resserrée._

 _« Non, pleura-t-elle. Tu dois m'entendre, Drago. Tu es la première personne à laquelle je suis capable de parler de ça, et j'ai besoin de m'en décharger. » La sorcière fit une pause et il soupira, l'autorisant avec réticence à finir. « Je l'ai trouvée, dans le cimetière. Elle fixait la tombe. Elle ne m'a pas entendue arriver derrière elle, ne m'a pas sentie lui toucher l'épaule. Elle n'a rien senti. Donc, je me suis assise avec elle toute la nuit. Je n'ai rien dit._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Drago sur un ton de réserve._

 _\- Le lendemain elle m'a dit de retourner à Londres, mais trois jours plus tard elle m'a appelée et m'a dit qu'elle déménageait pour y revenir. Elle m'a dit que si elle restait là-bas un jour de plus elle allait mourir. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'elle considérait sérieusement de mettre fin à sa vie – et le truc horrible, c'est que je comprenais pourquoi. Elle avait vingt-trois ans et pendant que la vie de toute le monde commençait à peine, la sienne, à ses yeux, était terminée. »_

 _Pendant l'heure qui suivit la narration de Pansy sur la mort de Matthew, Drago s'assit sur le canapé, misérable et pensif. Il ne pensa pas au fait qu'elle avait tout juste dix-neuf ans quand elle l'avait eu. Il ne pensa pas à qui pouvait être le père. Il ne pensa à rien. En fait, il en avait fini d'essayer de se plonger dans sa vie. Une vie terrible et remplie à ras-bord de rien d'autre que de la souffrance et de la douleur. Drago aurait voulu ne jamais avoir commencé sa foutue enquête. Il aurait pu vivre sa vie sans savoir que celle de Granger était bien pire. Il aurait pu vivre sa vie sans savoir qu'elle avait vécu des choses qui faisaient ressembler ses propres problèmes à des broutilles enfantines._

 _Il se sentait au plus bas et sa poitrine le serrait toujours autant. Les pensées de Drago le ramenèrent à leur dispute. Il se souvenait de chacun des mots de Granger à propos d'à quel point elle était si jeune et déjà si brisée, si fatiguée, si faible, si vide, et si vieille. Et alors il se souvint quand il l'avait vue plusieurs mois auparavant. Il se souvint s'être demandé qui ou quoi avait broyé l'esprit d'Hermione Granger. Il s'avérait qu'il n'avait pas été question de ''quoi'' mais de ''qui''. Le petit Matthew l'avait anéantie avec un sourire éclatant et des cheveux mal coiffés._

 _« Drago. » Sa voix était rauque et sévère. « Je vais te le re-demander. Comment as-tu eu cette photo ?_

 _\- Elle a glissé de la main de Granger jusque dans ma poche pendant qu'on se disptuait. »_

 _La voix de Pansy se remplit d'une rage bouillonnante. « Tu t'es disputé avec elle ? Putain, Drago, je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille ! Merde, je dois aller – putain, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »_

 _Drago se leva, vexé, et lui arracha la photo des mains. « Je ne veux pas en parler ! Merde, Pansy. Ferme-la et donne-moi son adresse ! Je vais lui rendre sa photo moi-même. »_

Dès qu'il avait eût soutiré l'adresse à la sorcière très en colère, Drago avait pris la Cheminée jusqu'à son appartement et s'était assis un moment, à réfléchir et songer à s'il devait aller chez elle immédiatement ou attendre.

Depuis qu'il était adulte, il ne ressentait en général pas grand chose, si ce n'était rien du tout, pour tous les méfaits qu'il avait commis. C'était dû à son instinct de survie, il y avait eu bien trop de péchés dans son passé pour qu'il s'en sente concerné un minimum. S'il avait eu la faculté de ressentir la culpabilité durant sa jeunesse, Drago se serait tué pendant la Sixième année, c'était sûr. Mais à présent, il avait une Pansy protectrice et une conscience sur le dos. Putain – il était un _Malefoy_. Il n'était pas supposé se sentir honteux ou coupable pour les choses qu'il avait dites ou faites. Mais c'était le cas, extrêmement.

Donc il avait décidé d'en finir avec ça avant le dîner pour éviter tout embarras supplémentaire, et avait Transplané chez elle en un craquement.

Quand Drago s'était imaginé le genre de maison dans lequel vivait Granger, il avait toujours pensé à une maison modeste dotée d'un jardin. Elle aurait fait pousser des herbes et des tomates dans un petit potager qu'elle aurait ordonné et entretenu à la perfection.

Cependant, ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant sur son palier ne s'en approchait même pas un peu.

Hermione Granger vivait dans l'une des maisons les plus isolées d'Angleterre. Elle était localisée dans la périphérie profonde de Londres, sans aucun voisin à des kilomètres. Une petite et modeste maison accolée à un lac, et pourvue d'un jardin de fleurs et de quelques rosiers pas taillés. Les arbres étaient abondants et morts, leurs feuilles trempées de pluies parsemant la pelouse. Et il avait alors remarqué la petite voiture bleue garée dans son allée. Elle semblait n'avoir pas été conduite depuis un bout de temps ; les feuilles la recouvraient presque complètement.

Drago s'était dit que ça aurait pu être une jolie maison, si on en avait pris plus soin.

Il avait sonné à la porte, l'estomac noué, mais avait mis le compte de cet état sur la météo. On aurait eu dit qu'en quelques heures, la température avait diminué de près de trente degrés. Après avoir toqué trois fois et sonné deux fois, Drago avait attendu… et attendu… et attendu encore. Elle était chez elle. Les lumières étaient allumées.

Donc, curieux, il avait contourné la maison et repéré un portail.

D'un sortilège informulé, il avait déverrouillé la porte et l'avait poussée pour atterrir dans son jardin arrière dénué d'arbres, laissant la barrière se refermer d'un clac bien distinct. Le terrain était en pente légèrement descendante, manquant de le faire trébucher, mais il n'était pas tombé car il était Drago-toujours-gracieux-Malefoy. Le sorcier avait été si concentré à chercher la porte de derrière qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord pas vue, mais quand finalement il avait réalisé qu'elle était là, ses sourcils s'étaient haussés lentement.

Granger se tenait sur le ponton du lac, observant l'eau pensivement avec rien d'autre qu'un pantalon gris et un débardeur. Dans le froid glacial.

Et l'esprit de Drago s'était égaré tandis que ses pas l'approchaient de la petite jetée.

Dans l'ensemble, il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir touchée. Elle était Hermione Granger, après tout. Elle était vive d'esprit et l'avait affronté dans la librairie presque comme si c'était facile – _naturel_. Elle n'était pas sensée être influencée par quoi que ce soit qu'il pouvait dire ou faire, parce que, même s'il détestait ça, il était bel et bien Drago Malefoy : l'enfoiré.

Alors oui, il voulait l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui crie la vérité. Oui, il voulait marchander et la berner. Oui, il en avait marre qu'elle lui mente. Oui, il en avait marre que Pansy la traite comme une putain d'enfant. Oui, il l'avait insultée de la pire des façons. Oui, il avait pensé chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit. Mais elle n'était pas sensée prendre ses paroles à cœur !

Les femmes comme Hermione Granger se foutaient bien des paroles d'hommes comme Drago Malefoy. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais Drago avait oublié une chose fondamentale à son sujet. Elle était un être humain doté de sentiments…

Des sentiments qui avaient été détruits par les cruautés de la vie.

Des sentiments qui avaient été démolis par ses prétendus amis.

Des sentiments qui avaient été pulvérisés par lui-même.

Et quand Drago s'était souvenu de tout ça, ça ne l'avait fait se sentir que pire.

Alors, quand elle avait levé les bras en l'air, Drago ne s'était pas inquiété. Il s'était dit qu'elle – euh, il n'avait eu aucune foutue idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il était resté là, patiemment, au pied du ponton, à attendre qu'elle le remarque. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Granger avait l'air complètement absorbée dans ses pensées.

Quand elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et s'était tenue au bord de la jetée, Drago s'était dit qu'elle essayait de se détendre. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, Granger avait sûrement besoin de se relaxer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le fait qu'elle soit calme allait peut-être rendre plus facile sa toute première tentative d'excuse jamais réalisée.

Quand elle s'était penchée par-dessus le rebord, il avait pensé qu'elle essayait de mieux y voir. Il avait choisi ce moment-là pour examiner sa propriété. Avec un peu de travaux, ça aurait vraiment pu être sympa, comme endroit. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait choisi l'emplacement, et se demandait combien elle avait dépensé -

Quand Drago avait entendu le cri suivi d'un plouf, sa tête s'était brusquement retournée pour la trouver disparue – _disparue_.

Et ça avait été l'élément. L'élément déclencheur qui l'avait brutalement ramené dans le présent. L'élément qui avait tout changé. Et il n'avait pu que penser à ce jour-là au restaurant quand elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas nager.

 _« Je ne suis pas retournée à Venise depuis que j'étais petite. Tu t'es baignée dans la mer ?_

 _\- Oh, non. Je ne sais pas nager._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas nager ?_

 _\- Non. Je n'ai jamais appris. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à le faire. »_

Son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique et toutes sortes de pensées avaient tournoyé dans son esprit paniqué.

 _Elle ne sait pas nager, et elle a sauté sans sa baguette._

Et Drago avait fait la première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit : il s'était mis à courir le long du ponton et avait sauté derrière elle.

Dire qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça aurait été un mensonge. Il avait sauté parce qu'il ne voulait pas sa mort sur sa conscience. C'était déjà assez compliqué d'en gérer une ; il ne pouvait se permettre d'en encaisser une deuxième. Il avait sauté parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mal pour elle. Granger avait vécu beaucoup de choses. La vie n'avait pas été très généreuse avec elle, et il n'avait pas été beaucoup plus aimable. Il avait sauté parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure avant d'avoir dit la vérité à tout le monde. Il avait sauté parce qu'il se sentait coupable ; il l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements avec ses paroles. Il avait sauté parce qu'il était foutrement vert de rage qu'elle ait choisi l'échappatoire la plus lâche. Il avait sauté parce que Pansy Parkinson l'aurait éviscéré si elle était morte.

Mais surtout, il avait sauté parce qu' _il_ ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

Donc Drago la cherchait dans les eaux troubles du lac, remerciant mentalement sa mère de l'avoir obligé à prendre ces leçons de natation quand il était petit. L'eau était profonde et sombre et putain de _gelée_. Son corps était déjà engourdi et il n'était dans l'eau que depuis une minute. Drago ne parvint pas à la repérer et remonta à la surface pour reprendre rapidement sa respiration. Grâce à sa bonne présence d'esprit, il avait eu le bon réflexe de se lancer un sortilège de Têtenbulle avant de plonger dans l'eau froide, baguette en main.

Le lac était plus profond et plus froid que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Drago aimait dire qu'il était un bon nageur, mais il n'était pas le meilleur, et ses membres commençaient à être douloureux à cause de l'eau glacée.

Malgré ça, il persévéra, s'enfonçant plus profondément, détruisant les plantes qui se mêlaient à lui en chemin avec des sortilèges informulés. Et alors, il la vit. Elle était au fond du lac, les yeux fermés, et ne bougeait pas. Quand une petite bulle d'air s'échappa de ses lèvres, Drago voulut crier de soulagement, mais il était trop fatigué et souffrait trop du froid.

Il allait la sauver, il le fallait – puis il la tuerait lui-même pour lui avoir foutu la peur de sa vie.

Quand il l'attrapa par le bras et commença le voyage retour vers la surface, Drago était toujours dans un bordel d'émotions étrangères, et complètement paniqué. Oh, et elle le faisait toujours chier. Il brandit sa baguette et l'instant d'après, ils étaient étendus au bord du lac.

« Bordel de merde ! cria-t-il de douleur en roulant sur le côté. Putain de bordel de merde ! » La douleur irradiait de chaque parcelle de son corps, mais ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Granger et il découvrit rapidement qu'elle ne bougeait pas, ni ne respirait d'ailleurs.

Elle avait l'air morte ; blême et raide comme de la glace, même au toucher. La main tenant sa baguette trembla légèrement quand il murmura un sort pour dégager ses voies respiratoires, et il fut soulagé quand les yeux de Granger s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle inhala vivement et se mit à tousser affreusement en s'enroulant sur le côté, désorientée et frissonnant violemment. Le vent hurlait, et la nature avait décidé de déchaîner non pas de la pluie mais de la neige sur eux. Drago n'avait même pas remarqué.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir finalement lever les yeux vers lui. « M-Malefoy ? » dit-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Et ce fut assez pour lui faire libérer sa colère. « En chair et en os !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu - ?

\- Je sauve ta putain de vie, Granger ! _Voilà_ ce que je fais ici, » s'énerva-t-il, complètement aveugle à autre chose que sa propre colère. Les flocons de neige atterrissaient dans ses cheveux, mais ils fondaient tous à peine l'effleuraient-ils. « Putain, tu pensais à _quoi_ quand tu as sauté de ce ponton ? Es-tu à ce point _stupide_ ? La sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération décide de faire la chose la plus bête que j'aie jamais vue dans ma putain de _vie_! Je pourrais t'étrangler, si je m'écoutais ! »

Elle le fixa simplement, clignant des yeux écarquillés, tremblant fortement. Les flocons de neige se déposaient sur ses cils. « T-tu - »

Drago ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de lui crier dessus. Il savait qu'il aurait dû, parce qu'elle avait l'air à deux doigts de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait toute cette colère, mais il venait de libérer un démon qui ne comptait pas disparaître de sitôt. « Tu sais ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas venu m'excuser ? Tu sais ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas venu ici te rendre ce que tu as laissé tomber ? Merde ! Tu serais – je ne peux pas croire que tu comptais faire quelque chose d'aussi foutrement stupide et égoïste et _raaaah_ ! » Il leva les bras vers le ciel ; littéralement noyé sous des émotions qu'il ne savait pas expliquer. Il y avait de la colère, du soulagement qu'elle soit en vie, de la confusion quant au pourquoi ça lui importait, et de la rage face à sa putain de stupidité.

Il était tiraillé entre sa volonté de maudire sa bêtise et sa volonté de la prendre dans ses bras. Drago grimaça à cette pensée.

« T-tu es venu t'excuser ? » Elle reposa la tête au sol et le regarda, frissonnant toujours aussi fortement. La seule chose qu'il entendait en dehors de sa propre voix étaient ses dents à elle claquant entre elles.

C'était _vraiment_ tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de son coup de gueule quasi psychotique ?

Drago s'emporta : « Oui ! Il se trouve que oui, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de gaspiller mes excuses avec une fille idiote qui aime tenter de se - » Il s'arrêta net quand les yeux de Granger se vidèrent de toute émotion et que son corps frémit une dernière fois avant de devenir complètement inerte. Immédiatement, il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et lui donna une petite gifle, grommelant « Bordel de – allez, Granger, réveille-toi ! »

Elle ne bougea pas. Sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Et Drago était déchiré entre la secouer dans tous les sens ou l'envelopper dans ses bras. Mais il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Marmonnant des obscénités dans sa barbe, Drago souleva son corps gelé du sol, prit sa baguette, et Transplana à son appartement dans un craquement bruyant.

Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était de trouver Blaise et Pansy à deux doigts de sceller leurs lèvres sur le canapé de son salon.

Tandis que Blaise sourit d'un air narquois, Pansy sauta hors du canapé dès qu'elle le vit. « Je croyais qu'on avait dit rendez-vous ici à sept heures, il est huit heures et Hermione va- » Le sourire de Blaise et la colère de Pansy s'évanouirent quand ils virent le degré de l'état d'humidité dans lequel il était, et la jeune femme pâle et molle aux lèvres bleues qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Blaise se releva sur-le-champ du canapé et Pansy cria « Drago, put- tu as tué Hermione !

\- Elle n'est _pas_ morte, j-juste gelée. Bouge. J-je dois la réchauffer, » répondit-il, un peu hébété, les dents s'entrechoquant à cause du froid. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était aussi gelé. L'adrénaline qui avait résulté de sa colère et de son sauvetage avait disparu. Le corps de Drago était méchamment courbaturé tandis qu'il la déposait plutôt maladroitement sur le canapé. Blaise alluma rapidement un feu et Drago bataillait contre sa propre envie de fermer les yeux et se laisser partir, pendant que Pansy faisait une crise.

« Quand je t'ai dit d'y aller et de t'excuser, je ne voulais pas dire -

\- Pansy ! » hurla Drago, voyant rouge. Toutes les veines de son visage palpitaient de façon visible, et il chancelait. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, alors fais-moi plaisir, ferme ta putain de bouche, et va chercher des putains de couvertures et des putains d'habits pour nous deux ! _Maintenant_! »

La colère de Pansy fut réprimée par l'intensité et la puissance de sa voix. Elle tourna ses talons stylisés et monta chercher des couvertures.

Drago haletait de rage, les dents claquantes. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre contrôle de lui-même, luttant contre l'envie de s'évanouir. Si une seule personne lui disait encore quoi que ce soit sur un ton autre que normal, il était prêt à utiliser le pire des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Il sentit Blaise le bouger pour aller retirer le t-shirt de Granger avant de s'occuper de son pantalon.

« Bordel, tu fais quoi là ?! »

Son meilleur ami parla plutôt calmement tout en enlevant gauchement ses habits, les yeux fermés : « Elle est froide comme la glace et son corps est en plein choc thermique, Drago. Elle va nous faire une hypothermie si elle reste dans ces habits mouillés une minute de plus. On doit la sécher et la réchauffer – et toi aussi – donc déshabille-toi. »

Ce qu'il répondit eut l'air de sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre : « On s'occupera de moi plus tard. Elle d'abord. »

 ** **oooo****

 _ _(__ _ _L'après-midi suivant : 4 décembre__ _ _)__

 ** **Partie 3 : Il arrive qu'il faille lâcher prise pour**** ** **pouvoir**** ** **se retrouver****

Qu'est-ce qui faisait que la vie était faite de changements ? Il semblait que tout le monde avait sa propre théorie sur le sujet.

Le modèle religieux pensait que les changements, en général, étaient le fruit d'une puissance supérieure. Le modèle scientifique semblait penser que les changements étaient un processus existant naturellement avec lequel certains étaient à l'aise et d'autres non. Pendant que le modèle cynique pensait que c'étaient les situations dans lesquelles tout un chacun se mettait lui-même et les décisions qu'il prenait au fil du temps qui forçaient les changements dans sa vie.

Quant à Hermione Granger, tandis que son léger idéalisme la poussait à croire qu'une puissance supérieure était impliquée, la partie d'elle plus sceptique et logique la conduisait dans une autre direction plus cynique. Mais dans l'ensemble, elle raisonnait différemment. Elle ne croyait pas que les changements arrivaient seulement à cause de situations et de décisions que l'on prenait dans sa vie, elle croyait aussi que les gens qu'on rencontrait tout au long du chemin y jouaient leur rôle.

Chaque personne qui croisait la route de quelqu'un d'autre changeait sa vie. Qu'on ait connu cette personne toute sa vie ou qu'on se souvienne à peine de son prénom, ça n'importait pas. Chaque personne qui entrait en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre avait le potentiel de changer son heure, sa journée, ses semaine, mois, année – sa vie. La façon dont la vie de quelqu'un se déroulait était en partie confiée aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était sur un matelas dans le salon de Drago Malefoy, elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose était différent. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle était emmitouflée dans d'épaisses couvertures et portait des habits ne lui appartenant pas, elle comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Quand elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Pansy dormant sur le matelas à côté d'elle, enroulée contre son dos comme un bébé, elle sut que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Et quand elle vit Blaise dormant sur le canapé voisin de son matelas, Hermione se dit qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Voyez, Hermione savait que parfois, le changement rendait la vie de quelqu'un meilleure. Parfois, le changement et la personne restaient pour toujours. Mais là encore, parfois, bien que le changement soit incroyable, la personne l'ayant amené n'était destinée qu'à brièvement effleurer la vie de l'autre – et pas à rester.

Hermione avait expérimenté tous ces changements à un moment ou un autre dans sa vie. Elle se voyait comme une sorte d'« experte en changement ». Et celui qu'elle vivait actuellement était gros.

Comme une révolution radicale.

Elle s'assit lentement et fut alors accueillie par un visage qu'elle n'était pas prête à voir.

Drago Malefoy – et il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Ah, dit-il avec sarcasme. La plongeuse émerge et consent à nous honorer de sa présence. »

Hermione le dévisagea. Elle aurait pu s'énerver, même s'offenser, mais elle ne comprenait pas de quelle merde il parlait. En tout cas… elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de négligence. Malefoy portait un pantalon large gris et un débardeur noir, pas de chaussettes, ni de chaussures, des cheveux décoiffés, et un air renfrogné qui ne le quittait pas et qui marquait son visage de porcelaine.

Attirant, l'air renfrogné en moins. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait juste de penser ça.

« Euh… murmura Hermione, regardant autour d'elle, l'esprit embrumé et confus. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir gelée dehors, même si la mort semblait être ton projet. »

Clouée par son ton accusateur, Hermione se dégagea des couettes violemment. « Bordel, de qu-

\- Tu as sauté ! Lui cria-t-il presque avec colère. De toutes les choses les plus stupides, égoïste, ridicules, à faire- »

Hermione aurait ri si elle s'était souvenu de comment on faisait, mais malheureusement, elle ne put que le scruter comme si sa langue avait triplé de volume. Malefoy, qui n'avait jamais eu l'air de porter le moindre intérêt à sa vie, explosait de rage. Sur elle. Son visage avait pris une teinte rouge plutôt inquiétante tandis qu'il agitait son doigt comme si c'était sa baguette. Il était furieux contre elle… parce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait sauté ? Les événements prenaient une tournure plutôt étrange.

La confusion l'aida à garder un ton déterminé. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de savoir si l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout est vivante ou morte, _Malefoy_.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas ! Rugit-il ardemment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu cries ? »

Elle observa avec intérêt sa mâchoire tomber et son visage se décomposer. Il n'avait pas l'air de connaître la réponse. En fait, Malefoy lui lança un regard furieusement noir et se renfonça sur son pouf, croisant les bras presque comme un enfant têtu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil confus vers Pansy, puis vers Blaise. La première ronflait toujours doucement et le deuxième avait les yeux ouverts, les contemplant avec une sage indifférence. Et Hermione se dit qu'elle aimait Blaise rien que pour l'infini contrôle de lui-même dont il était doté.

Si seulement il pouvait en donner un peu à son ami…

Et Merlin, soit Pansy était experte en matière de faire semblant de dormir, soit elle était morte de fatigue.

Ses yeux revinrent sur l'homme en colère, qui grommelait dans sa barbe, la maudissant sans aucun doute.

« Elle est restée à tes côtés toute la nuit, » lui dit Blaise d'un ton calme.

Hermione releva le regard vers lui. « Vraiment ? »

Blaise acquiesça en se levant. « Oui, vraiment. » Et avant de sortir sa baguette pour Transplaner, il ajouta : « Drago aussi. » et disparut.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, et voyant que Malefoy ne le niait pas, Hermione demanda : « Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il froidement et il enchaîna avec la question qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il pose : Pourquoi tu as sauté ?

\- Je n'ai pas sauté, » répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

Malefoy grogna. « Connerie. J'étais là quand tu l'as fait. »

C'était une chose dont elle n'était pas au courant. Il était là quand elle était tombée et il l'avait quand même sauvée ? Bizarre.

Néanmoins, ses questions devraient attendre car elle avait besoin de se justifier, d'abord. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, empêcha la colère de sortir après ce rejet abrupt qu'il avait eu face à son affirmation, et commença à expliquer : « J'étais sortie avec toute l'intention de me calmer... »

Après que Malefoy se fût en allé, Hermione s'était radoucie assez pour Transplaner directement chez elle sans se Désartibuler. Elle avait pris quelques verres – plutôt quelque chose comme une bouteille de vin entière, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Puis, elle s'était endormie, avait fait un rêve qui l'avait réveillée physiquement et mentalement, et avait finalement décidé qu'elle se devait de réfléchir à sa vie. Le lac avait toujours été le seul endroit, en dehors de la libraire, où elle se sentait assez à l'aise pour laisser son esprit tourner à plein régime.

« J'avais chaud à cause du vin que j'avais pris avant ma sieste, donc je suis sortie sans veste. »

Hermione s'était tenue au bout du ponton pendant ce qui avait paru des heures, à simplement observer l'eau et les poissons venant nager à la surface pour grignoter les mouches malchanceuses planant au-dessus. Plus longtemps elle restait assise, moins elle ressentait les effets du vin. Moins elle ressentait le vin, plus elle redevenait lucide. Plus elle redevenait lucide, plus elle réalisait qu'elle _refusait_ de continuer à vivre de la façon dont elle le faisait. Il était temps de changer.

« Avant toute chose, Malefoy, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça a traversé mon esprit plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais cédé à ces envies égocentriques. J'ai des pensées négatives, mais qui n'en a pas ? Je suis humaine. Je saigne. Je souffre. Je pleure. Je ris. J'ai de bons jours. J'ai de mauvais jours. Personne n'est parfait, et hier était une journée compliquée pour moi. Crois-le ou pas, tu m'as dit exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre : la vérité. Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai, que ce soit pour la culpabilité ou pour la boisson ou pour tout. Donc, je ne veux pas de tes excuses. »

Malefoy hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

« Disons que je savais déjà tout ça, mais c'est plus dur à entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Là, ça m'a marquée. »

Elle était déjà allée trop loin pour se perdre une nouvelle fois. Elle avait traversé dix mois sans Matthew. Elle avait traversé cinq ans sans ses parents. Elle était une survivante et il était temps de commencer à agir comme telle. Et au moment où elle avait atteint ce niveau d'illumination interne, elle était épuisée et avait étiré ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Hermione supposa intérieurement que c'était le moment où il était arrivé.

« J'ai voulu mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Je savais qu'elle était froide, je savais que _j'avais_ froid, mais le lac était apaisant. J'ai enlevé mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, mais une de mes chaussettes est tombée dans le lac. Je me suis penchée au-dessus de l'eau pour voir si je pouvais l'attraper, mais je n'y arrivais pas et je n'avais pas ma baguette. Je ne la prends jamais sur la jetée. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle tombe dans le lac. Et j'allais me relever et retourner dans la maison quand j'ai dérapé et suis tombée. Je _n'ai pas_ sauté. »

Malefoy ne dit rien pendant une éternité, comme s'il visualisait son histoire, la mettant en parallèle avec ses propres souvenirs de l'incident, pour essayer de repérer des incohérences dans son récit. Finalement, il leva le regard vers elle et lui offrit un léger hochement de tête lui montrant qu'il la croyait. Pas qu'elle s'en souciât. Elle ne voulait juste pas qu'il répande un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rumeurs disant qu'elle s'était jetée du bord d'un lac et qu'il avait plongé pour la sauver par bonté de cœur. Elle essayait d'avancer, pas de reculer.

Il lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie – pour une raison que _lui-même_ ignorait – mais il était toujours Drago Malefoy. Elle était prête à ce que sa vie prenne un autre tournant, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de baisser la garde face à lui pour l'instant. « Pourquoi étais-tu là ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton curieux. Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? »

Malefoy marmonna, presque comme s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. « Pour te rendre quelque chose que tu as laissé tomber. Et Pansy m'a donné ton adresse. »

Elle aurait dû le deviner. Pansy et la mère de Drago étaient les seules personnes d'Angleterre à connaître son adresse, juste en cas d'urgence. Eh bien, Hermione était reconnaissante de leur avoir donné son adresse. Elle était reconnaissante que Malefoy ait décidé de demander pardon plutôt que d'attendre qu'un autre jour se lève. « Je devrais sûrement te remercier – pour m'avoir sauvée. Tu n'avais pas à le faire. Je sais que tu me détestes, mais-

\- Granger, je ne te déteste pas. Crois-moi quand je dis que je ne t' _apprécie_ pas beaucoup, mais je ne te déteste pas.

\- Sentiment partagé, » lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment, mais intérieurement elle nageait dans un océan de confusion. Malefoy ne la détestait pas ? C'était assurément un changement. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai laissé tomber que tu as besoin de me rendre ? »

Il eut l'air songeur un instant, avant de mettre la main dans la poche pour en sortir ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de papier, qu'il lui tendit. Pendant une seconde, elle le fixa, mais finit par l'ouvrir.

C'était la photo d'elle et Matthew. Sa préférée. Abasourdie, ses yeux se relevèrent pour se planter dans ceux de Malefoy. « Comment as-tu -

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comment, mais elle a fini dans ma poche.

\- Tu ne vas pas -

\- Ton fils ne concerne personne d'autre que toi et ceux à qui tu choisis d'en parler, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru en détournant le regard d'elle. Il se massa la nuque avant de grommeler : « Toutes mes condoléances. »

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ; elle ne _pouvait_ juste _pas_ y croire. C'était comme si une entente modérée venait à cet instant de s'installer entre eux. Ce n'était pas parfait, ni même immuable, simplement un accord tacite. Il n'y avait pas besoin de crier ou de se jeter des sorts. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, non plus. Il savait pour Matthew, il n'allait pas l'utiliser contre elle. Il savait qu'il était mort, et il n'allait le dire à personne.

Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle croyait à son sujet était faux. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec son père.

« Malefoy ? »

Il la regarda sans rien laisser transparaître. « Quoi ? »

Hermione observa la photo. Elle voulait se ressaisir pour lui. Elle voulait rester en vie pour lui. Elle voulait rester forte pour lui. Elle voulait vivre de nouveau pour lui. Elle voulait éliminer la culpabilité de son âme… pour lui. Et peut-être aussi pour elle-même. Et elle se nourrissait de cette photo, des souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui, pour se rappeler de tout ça quand elle se sentait faiblir.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle dit d'une voix basse et reconnaissante : « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais merci de me l'avoir rendue. J'en ai d'autres, mais celle-ci est la dernière. Et – et merci de m'avoir sauvée. »

Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres paroles.

Après tout, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Hochant à peine la tête, Malefoy se leva de son siège et laissa Hermione dans la contemplation – sereine – de la photo de son fils souriant.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer**** : Les personnages, lieux, décors, etc. appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est d'inadaze22.

Salut les amis !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Il commence à faire un joli temps agréable, ça fait du bien, non ?

Merci comme toujours à celles (ou ceux) qui me laissent des commentaires, ça me fait chaud au cœur, comme on dit, c'est le pain de l'auteur !

Le prochain chapitre, je suis sûr que vous l'adorerez tout autant ! Je posterai dans 10 jours si possible, juste avant mes exams !

 _Lisou_ : Alors, alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cet élan d'humanité de la part de Malefoy ? Un peu moins con que dans le dernier chapitre, même si c'est pas encore ça ahah ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas, à bientôt j'espère !

 _Olivia :_ Rah, j'aime bien quand on encourage ma traduction sur plusieurs chapitres, ça me motive à ne surtout pas bâcler ce que je traduis sous prétexte que j'ai habitué les lecteurs à du bon et qu'ils n'y verront que du feu ! Ahah. Pour ton avis, clairement, le Drago de cette histoire est vraiment vraiment intéressant, autant qu'Hermione d'ailleurs, et comme tu dis, ils ont beaucoup de similitudes ! Qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? A très bientôt !

 _fann_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur ma traduction, comme toujours j'en suis touché ! Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? Puissant d'émotions, non ? Et vous serez servis avec le prochain ! A bientôt j'espère !

 _Nomie_ : En effet, honte à toi d'avoir commenté en retard ! Ahah, la blague, tu commentes quand tu veux évidemment ! (Même si j'avoue que j'attendais ton avis avec impatience !) Tu mets la barre haute dans ma tête en disant que l'arrivée d'un chapitre équivaut à la sortie d'un épisode de GoT (franchement, peut-on vraiment atteindre ce level ? Haha!). Je croise les doigts avec toi pour que tu intègres le master à Angoulême, tu le sens bien ? C'est cool, en tout cas ! Pour l'histoire, en effet les cheveux en bataille de Matthew, tu ne les as pas inventés… héhé. Mme Weasley, j'ai vraiment souvent du mal avec elle, dans toutes les fictions autant que dans les films (mais pas dans les livres, étonnamment), et là je la trouve parfaitement bien dépeinte, envahissante, logorrhéique, mais remplie d'amour et de maternité ! A chacun de juger si c'est énervant ou pas, j'imagine… Tout comme toi, je suis à fond sur le côté bourrin de Drago, la brute des sentiments mais qui intérieurement le sait et en est démuni mais en même temps s'en satisfait d'une certaine manière ! Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre, un Drago un peu moins enfoiré (en même temps vu ce qu'il a compris, forcément ça fait se sentir un tant soit peu coupable !). J'ai Post Tenebras Lux dans ma liste à lire, j'aime bien aussi les Hermione/Severus mais je les lis moins souvent, effectivement l'originale est anglaise, et Aeselys n'a pas mis à jour sa traduction depuis décembre donc je ne sais pas trop si elle abandonne l'affaire ou pas ! Personnellement, je la lirai en anglais en tout cas ! Je ne connaissais pas le film Prozac Nation, par contre, et je l'ai aussi ajouté à ma liste à regarder, du coup ! Hier, je me suis regardé Le tombeau des lucioles, honte à moi je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le voir… Et quel délice ! Ce serait cool que tu postes avec ton compte, je ne jugerai pas, et ce serait pratique d'échanger plus souvent qu'une fois tous les 10-15 jours ^^ ! A bientôt !

Je posterai la suite dans 10 jours au possible, les amis, si vous m'offrez beaucoup beaucoup d'avis et que ça booste mon boulot !

Je vous envoie plein d'amour,

little-sniks :)


	12. 11 L'effet domino

****Chapitre Onze : L'Effet Domino****

 _ _(__ _ _Neuf jours plus tard : 12 décembre__ _ _)__

 ** **Partie 1 : L'ennemie que je suis devenue**** ** **.****

Hermione se posait des questions à propos de beaucoup de choses.

Elle était assise à sa table, perdue dans ses pensées, et se demandait si elle était aussi mauvaise qu'elle le pensait. Mais la réponse n'était plus aussi évidente que ce qu'elle avait pu l'être trois semaines plus tôt. Hermione planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait tenir sa nouvelle thérapeute responsable de ça. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était revenue de sa première séance, qui s'était déroulée d'une façon plutôt nébuleuse.

 _« Alors, Miss Granger, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là ? »_

 _Elle regarda la sorcière thérapeute droit dans les yeux pendant quarante-cinq minutes avant de répondre un léger « Pour vivre._

 _\- Vous vivez déjà. »_

 _Sa voix se refroidit considérablement. « Le simple fait que je sois assise ici, que je respire l'oxygène de l'air, que mon cœur envoie le sang à travers mon corps, que je puisse sentir la magie se diffuser en moi, que mes cellules nerveuses envoient des signaux pour me faire cligner des yeux… vous regarder… parler, ça ne veut pas dire que je vis. » Et elle se leva, calmement, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, laissant la porte claquer derrière elle sans la retenir._

Et bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas mal en point, elle était sortie vidée de la courte séance. Les mots qu'elle avait dits à la thérapeute étaient si francs et profonds que le simple fait de les avoir dits était à lui seul un énorme pas en avant. Après tout, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui connaissaient son manque d'émotivité humaine, une qui la connaissait trop bien, et un qui continuait de la laisser perplexe.

Discrètement, elle lâcha un soupir tendu. Ce n'était pas le soupir d'une femme de vingt-quatre ans, mais celui de quelqu'un de bien plus vieux, qui avait dû faire face à de nombreuses épreuves de la vie – et qui n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il les avait réussies. Et bien qu'elle ne fût pas aussi vieille que l'impression qu'elle en avait ou aussi jeune que ce dont elle avait l'air, s'il y avait une chose qu'Hermione Granger était – c'était indéniablement _épuisée_.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ça lui faisait penser à tous les mensonges qu'elle avait proférés.

A court terme, elle s'était persuadée qu'ils en valaient la peine, même si elle n'en était déjà pas si sûre. A un moment donné, Hermione avait même pensé qu'elle pourrait mentir pour toujours et en avait eu l'intention, mais là encore, cela faisait si longtemps que cela durait, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de ça non plus. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle serait en train de faire à cet instant si elle n'était jamais partie, si elle avait contacté et revu le père de Matthew dès le début, si elle ne lui avait pas menti, si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Elle ne laissait jamais son esprit se poser ces questions-là trop longtemps car, vraiment, quel intérêt y avait-il de se demander ce qui se serait passé ou ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

Une perte de temps.

Hermione, bien qu'elle se sentît prête à changer de vie, restait accaparée par le fait de devoir se protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de la douleur que les autres pouvaient lui infliger. Oui, elle était toujours fragile, et elle le savait. Elle restait cachée derrière un robuste mur de défenses, sous des vêtements fades et mal accordés, et des cheveux affreux, mais tout cela faisait partie du costume qu'elle portait en guise de bouclier ; pour se protéger d'être anéantie par ses ennemis et par un héritier Malefoy très déroutant…

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Drago ? » demanda Pansy huit jours après qu'elle lui eût raconté comment Malefoy lui avait rendu sa photo._

 _« Il n'a rien dit du tout. Il est monté dix minutes avant que tu ne te réveilles et a suggéré qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeuner chez toi vu qu'il n'avait rien dans ses placards. Il n'a rien dit pendant tout le petit-déjeuner ni même quand tu nous as laissés pour aller répondre à ta lettre. »_

 _Pansy resta songeuse un instant, suçotant une plume en sucre. « Étrange. »_

 _Hermione, sa propre plume sucrée en bouche, répondit entre ses dents : « A qui le dis-tu... »_

Et il n'avait toujours rien dit. Enfin, à part le _« Toutes mes condoléances. »_

Il avait eu une multitude d'opportunités, mais n'en avait pas utilisé une seule. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie qu'il demande. Elle n'aurait sûrement aucune réponse à lui donner. N'empêche que son silence était aussi reposant que déconcertant. Est-ce que Malefoy et elle étaient devenus… _amis_ ? Oh, Merlin, non ! C'était complètement ridicule ! Zut, Hermione ne considérait même pas _Pansy_ comme une amie. Mais elle avait ses raisons.

Raisons qui étaient que, quand elle pensait au mot ami, le premier terme qui lui venait à l'esprit était : remplaçable.

… le deuxième : recyclable.

… le troisième : rejetable.

C'était ce qu'elle avait été pour ses anciens 'amis', et c'était pourquoi elle refusait de considérer Pansy comme son amie. Les gens qui se liaient d'amitié avec elle l'abandonnaient toujours au final – c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Même si elle avait essayé au maximum de rester en contact, les quelques amis de la petite enfance qu'elle avait eus l'avaient délaissée après qu'elle avait été envoyée à Poudlard. Ils avaient changé, comme elle. Et ses amis de Poudlard… eh bien, au fil des années, même avant la guerre, ils l'avaient peu à peu laissée tomber et l'avaient traitée d'une bien piètre manière plus d'une fois, et pour des raisons complètement égoïstes.

Ils l'avaient abandonnée pendant la Troisième Année quand elle avait parlé à McGonagall du balais de Harry ; Ron s'était conduit méchamment l'année où il avait cru que Pattenrond avait mangé son rat ; ce même Ron l'avait laissée tomber pendant leur Quatrième Année quand il avait découvert qu'elle allait au Bal de Noël avec Viktor. Et il y avait eu bien d'autres fois, mais elle ne se sentait pas de se plonger dans son passé trop sérieusement. Ça n'avait toujours été que de petites attaques insignifiantes, bien sûr, mais en son for intérieur, elle avait toujours su qu'ils la laisseraient tomber dès qu'ils lui auraient pris tout ce dont ils avaient besoin venant d'elle.

C'était un peu ironique que pour finir, ce fût _elle_ qui les avait abandonnés.

Mais ce qui la blessait, c'était de voir qu'ils avaient l'air de s'en être remis et de l'avoir _oubliée_ plutôt rapidement – en tout cas, plus rapidement qu'elle de son côté. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si Pansy 'l'oubliait' un jour. Y penser lui donnait la nausée. De fait, elle la maintenait clairement hors de la catégorie 'ami'.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'obligea à avaler une petite gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Curieusement, le souvenir qui l'apaisa était sommaire :

 _« … Je t'aime, Hermione. »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tandis que le souvenir fugace s'estompait.

Je t'aime.

C'étaient trois mots qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre. Ils avaient causé tellement de merdes dans sa vie – tellement de souffrance et de douleur. Bordel, elle ne comprenait pas qu'on pût lui dire qu'on l'aimait ; sans la connaître. Et comment pourrait-on la connaître alors qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle-même ? Et comment pourrait-on l'aimer alors qu'elle ne s'aimait pas elle-même ?

Le corps tout entier d'Hermione se tendit.

Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir autrement, mais elle connaissait la vérité : elle était qui elle était et bien qu'elle fût sur le chemin de la guérison, il y avait certaines choses qui allaient prendre plus de temps que d'autres à cicatriser.

Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle tomberait un jour amoureuse à nouveau ; tout à propos de l'amour était trop merdique et quand ça ne fonctionnait pas, ça faisait trop mal. Et même quand ça fonctionnait, ça faisait mal. Tout faisait mal, mais l'amour, l'amour avait délaissé et durci son cœur. Se noyer dans la voix de l'amoureux, désirer son contact, vouloir être avec ce quelqu'un chaque seconde de chaque jour ; ce n'était pas normal. Elle se souvenait de plusieurs années auparavant, après les disputes avec Ron, quand elle se demandait si le véritable amour existait vraiment, s'il n'y avait pas peut-être une partie de son cerveau perverti qui avait pu mal comprendre les données et les théories sur l'amour et le bonheur… rien de tout ça n'était très rationnel.

Ah, douce rationalité.

Elle rationalisait tout, parce qu'elle en était capable ; parce qu'elle avait toujours fait comme ça.

Hermione était douée d'un talent. Elle pouvait débattre et s'auto-persuader intérieurement. Elle s'était ordonné de sortir du lit le matin-même. Elle s'était convaincue de passer la porte du bureau de sa thérapeute. Elle s'était convaincue de s'éloigner de Londres, de Ron, de tout. Elle détestait parfois ce don. A cause de lui, sa vie était tout à fait différente. A cause de ce don, sa vie était pleine de vide, de méfiance, de désirs refoulés, de haine, de colère, et de rumeurs.

Des putains de rumeurs.

Elle entendait ce que les gens disaient d'elle. Elle n'était pas sourde. Aveugle, parfois, mais pas sourde. Elle savait exactement ce que les gens disaient. Qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Qu'elle avait perdu ses amis. Qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre mais qu'elle n'avait plus l'air heureuse.

Le rire de Pansy la tira de ses pensées. « Et alors il a dit... »

Hermione se sentit soudain très malheureuse et ne voulut plus qu'une chose, partir. Mais elle n'allait pas le faire. Après tout, Pansy avait été catégorique à propos de leur dîner du soir. Tous. Ensemble. Elle avait dit quelque chose à propos du fait qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de positif dans leurs vies. Et alors elle avait boudé et fait la moue jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione accepte.

Donc, assise en silence autour de la table semi-circulaire du restaurant, à gauche d'une Pansy bavarde, elle-même à côté d'un Blaise attentif, et à droite d'un Malefoy distant et réservé, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait permis à la bouderie de Pansy de l'emporter sur sa raison.

Malgré la délivrance des confins de sa maison, malgré toutes les mesures qu'elle avait prises ces neufs derniers jours pour rassembler tous ses neurones et toutes ses émotions, et malgré sa fierté par rapport aux progrès qu'elle avait faits, Hermione n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. La douleur de la vie était toujours là, logée dans sa cage thoracique, et elle finit même par se tapoter la poitrine du poing, comme si elle avait mal avalé quelque chose.

Malefoy lui jeta un drôle de regard qui la fit fixer d'un air morose la table jonchée d'amuse-bouches.

Amuse-bouches dont elle ne voulait pas, mais dont Pansy avait insisté à ce qu'ils en prennent tous.

La nourriture, considérait cette dernière, atténuait toujours les situations gênantes… et ce dîner était clairement un événement gênant.

C'était sûrement sa faute, en fait. Après sa première séance de kiné, plus tôt ce jour-là, et la première séance de psychologie pleine d'émotion deux heures plus tôt, elle était fatiguée et triste, et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient tous déjà prêts à s'installer quand elle était arrivée et elle était tout juste parvenue à grommeler des salutations à une Pansy déconcertée. Blaise et Malefoy avaient simplement reçu un signe de la main.

« C'est drôle, non ? » lui demanda Pansy en rigolant.

Hermione ne voulait rien d'autre qu'enfouir son visage entre ses mains et pleurer ; sa lèvre trembla même.

Le sourire de Pansy s'effaça et l'inquiétude marqua ses traits. « Est-ce que tout va bien, Hermione ? »

Les émotions qui bataillaient actuellement dans son estomac réussirent à s'échapper de ses lèvres sur un ton cassé : « Oui. Juste un peu fatiguée. »

Elle n'était pas étonnée que Pansy ne la croie pas, après tout, elle avait une allure vraiment misérable, elle était pâle, et, en toute bonne foi, elle n'avait pas su sortir ce mensonge d'une manière très convaincante. Ça paraissait évident que quelque chose n'allait pas pour Hermione et déjà de base, Pansy était inflexible quand il s'agissait de comprendre ce qui l'embêtait, donc Hermione secoua la tête de dépit.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione faillit grimacer à la mention du mot 'ça' parce qu'elle savait ce dont elle parlait. Ses yeux firent un rapide aller-retour vers ceux gris et distants qui n'avaient pas l'air de lui prêter attention, avant de revenir sur les yeux sombres qui eux lui étaient attentifs. « Je ne crois pas que nous devrions en parler ici.

\- Très bien.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » A sa surprise, c'était Blaise qui venait de le demander, pas Pansy.

Avec plus de conviction, car c'était plus facile de lui mentir à lui, Hermione répondit : « Oui. »

Elle fut soulagée de les voir la laisser tranquille, et Pansy reprit son blabla à propos d'une séance photos horrible à laquelle elle avait assisté sur l'île.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme froid et réservé ne parle. « Tu es bien silencieuse, ce soir, Granger, » émit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, même s'il manquait quelque chose dans son ton sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Avant que Pansy n'interrompe ses pensées en lui parlant, un silence pesant s'était installé du côté d'Hermione et de Malefoy ; un silence presque impénétrable. Non seulement ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus parlé aux deux autres. Bien sûr, leur silence avait permis à Pansy de dominer complètement la discussion avec ses histoires qui parlaient de… _tout et de rien_ , et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu s'y intégrer. Merci Merlin à Blaise et sa patience continuelle face aux bavardages inintéressants de sa petite amie.

« En effet. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête. » Ça eut presque l'air drôle à ses propres oreilles.

Pour dire vrai, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Ah, si. Elle avait décidé de modérer, sans complètement l'arrêter, sa façon absurde de mentir tout le temps.

« Comme quoi ? »

Elle haussa lentement un sourcil brun. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il aux rouages intérieurs de son esprit ? Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à elle tout court ? Hermione savait qu'il ne la détestait pas, mais ils n'étaient pas exactement des amis qui se partageaient des secrets autour d'un thé et de biscuits. Ceci étant dit, un aveugle lui-même aurait pu voir que quelque chose avait changé entre eux ; quelque chose qui avait évolué entre eux déjà depuis l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé à deux sur le toit. Hermione était plutôt incertaine à propos de _ce_ qui avait changé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru.

Ils étaient partis d'une confrontation silencieuse dans un restaurant où elle avait failli avoir une crise de panique car il avait tapé en plein dans le mille de ses émotions, suivie d'un agréable dessert, puis ils étaient passés par une autre dispute modérée avant une réunion où elle avait été persuadée qu'il manigançait son meurtre. Il avait ensuite utilisé Blaise pour voler son dossier du ministère sans sa permission, puis ils avaient eu une discussion décente sur le toit de Ste Mangouste où elle lui avait confié des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dites à personnes et qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas alors qu'elle aurait voulu que ça soit le cas. Puis il ne s'était plus rien passé du tout, avant le coup bas à Fleury & Bott, et le bras de fer verbal dans la rue, pour qu'il lui sauve finalement la vie, lui rende la photo qu'elle avait laissée tomber, et lui demande ce à quoi elle pensait.

Et elle ne put que se demander : _merde, quand est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là ?_

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger n'étaient pas amis ; Merlin non, ils n'étaient rien. Ils allaient et venaient entre guerre et paix si souvent que ça lui donnait le vertige. Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir dire que le jeune homme la laissait indifférente, mais il arrivait qu'elle ne parvienne plus à se le sortir de la tête et actuellement elle détestait se trouver à une telle promiscuité de lui. C'était plutôt déroutant. Merlin, elle était tellement perdue, il était tellement interloquant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il planifiait, ou ce qu'il ressentait. Pansy avait toujours dit qu'Hermione était une énigme ; eh bien visiblement Pansy connaissait bien Malefoy, parce qu'aux yeux d'Hermione, il était une énigme, pas elle.

En somme, elle était stressée par son comportement froid mais charmant. Ça la rendait excessivement plus soucieuse de se protéger.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ? » grogna-t-elle en réponse, et même si ses yeux étaient froncés en regardant l'homme à sa gauche, sa voix n'avait pas le même mordant qu'avant.

Plutôt que de chercher la dispute, à son immense étonnement, il la fixa un moment et reposa le menu qu'il scrutait sur la table. Manifestement, c'était sa manière à lui de dire qu'elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il lui réponde. Ça la fit se sentir mal d'avoir utilisé un tel ton en lui parlant ; les larmes menacèrent de monter.

Avec sa fourchette, il piqua un mini-cake aux olives du plateau d'apéritif et le posa sur une petite assiette. Au lieu de l'amener face à lui, il posa l'assiette devant elle avec un petit tintement qui la fit baisser les yeux. Avec désinvolture, il parla de cette voix aristocratique dénuée d'émotion qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. « Tu devrais manger quelque chose, Granger… tu as l'air mal en point. »

Sans dire un mot, elle fixa le mini-cake fumant.

Rêvait-elle ou était-il bel et bien poli ?

Les cauchemars _étaient_ un effet secondaire d'une des potions de guérison des os qu'elle prenait. Mais quand elle se pinça et qu'elle le sentit, elle sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Drago Malefoy _était_ poli – avec elle – sans aucune arrière-pensée malveillante, semblait-il. Raison de plus pour rester un tant soit peu sur ses gardes. « Ça ne va pas me tuer ?

\- J'essaie de ne pas faire de mal à ceux que – je ne déteste pas. »

Hermione lança un regard en coin au jeune homme pâle, qui venait de perdre le peu de couleurs qu'il avait. La tension sur le visage de Malefoy était perceptible aux yeux d'Hermione, mais pas à ceux de la bavarde de Pansy ni du Blaise pendu à ses lèvres. Il était évident que ces deux-là n'avaient d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre. Pas trop tôt. Elle ne sut absolument pas ce qui lui traversa l'esprit, mais quoi qu'il en soit, pour faire disparaître la sensation dérangeante logée dans son estomac après que Drago eût été presque – peu importait l'adjectif, elle mangea le cake.

Et ça ne la tua pas.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ricane et dise d'un ton moqueur _'Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, petite parano'_ mais ces mots ne vinrent jamais. A la place, il se servit le dernier cake aux olives du plateau. Il se passa environ deux minutes avant qu'il ne demande : « A ton goût ? »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, se sentant affreusement mal à l'aise.

Avoir une discussion plaisante avec Malefoy était à peu près aussi gênant que parler à Rogue de potions de beauté masculine.

Apparemment il se sentait dans le même état. « Donc, tu as apprécié le kiné que ma mère t'a recommandé ? »

Une fois encore, son sourcil se haussa tandis qu'elle observait le jeune homme blond avec une curiosité méfiante. « Serais-tu en train d'essayer de discuter avec moi, Malefoy ? »

Sans sourciller, il rétorqua : « Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions d'autres options, vu le moulin à paroles à côté de nous.

\- Un point pour toi. »

Un autre silence tomba entre eux.

« Tu ne rends pas les choses vraiment faciles, Granger, dit-il sur un ton toujours neutre.

\- Oui, eh bien, pardonne-moi d'être un peu sur mes gardes avec toi.

\- Sérieusement, Granger, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Tu ne devrais pas être si foutrement parano.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, quand ça te concerne, » répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment.

Malefoy garda le silence après cette déclaration et ils finirent chacun leur mini-cake sans rien dire.

Une partie d'elle savait qu'il avait raison ; elle _était_ parano et sur la défensive quand il s'agissait de lui. C'était une réaction naturelle que de se tenir en alerte, au vu de leur passé – et du fait qu'elle savait qu'à peine elle baisserait la garde, il lui donnerait une raison de la relever – comme la dernière fois. C'était plutôt lassant. Un bout d'elle voulait lui dire qu'elle se sentait triste : sa jambe lui faisait un peu mal depuis la séance de kiné, et elle était à deux doigts de s'en aller. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et se sentit coupable de l'avoir traité comme s'il était le diable incarné tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance et qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec son attitude de non-couillon.

Une partie d'elle voulait s'excuser de lui parler comme ça. Une partie d'elle voulait arrêter de le considérer comme un ennemi. Une partie d'elle voulait le remercier d'être resté sur ce toit quand Ginny était arrivée, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il l'avait laissée seule. Une partie d'elle voulait lui parler de Matthew. Une partie d'elle voulait lui dire qu'elle se sentait assez à l'aise pour lui parler de l'incident dans la ruelle australienne même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Mais elle ne dit strictement rien qui s'approchait de tout ça.

Hermione étudia le menu ouvert entre ses mains. « Je crois que je vais prendre le saumon grillé avec le riz brun et ses légumes variés. »

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction une seconde avant de revenir sur son menu. « Je vais prendre le steak-frites.

\- Il paraît que trop de viande rouge peut causer la mort.

\- On mourra tous, de toute façon, Granger, je préférerais que ce soit sans regrets. »

Il marquait un autre point.

Quand la nourriture fut apportée, Pansy stoppa enfin son bavardage incessant et éreintant. Quelques minutes avant, elle avait entraîné Hermione et Malefoy dans une conversation inintéressante à propos du comique des films Moldus… et puis, à la plus grande consternation manifeste de Malefoy, elle s'était mise à raconter _toutes_ les blagues qu'elle connaissait de ces films. Nul besoin de dire que tous deux furent soulagés à l'unisson quand Pansy changea de sujet.

A la place, elle se mit à parler du sujet sensible des 'projets pour Noël' entre deux bouchées de sa salade du jardin. Hermione se sentait un peu mieux après avoir englouti la moitié de son plat et écoutait d'une oreille distraite Blaise parler de sa récente mission au Québec, dans la limite de ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler. Malefoy restait un peu en retrait tandis qu'il mangeait, mais il acquiesça poliment à la perspective d'une soirée que sa mère comptait faire pendant les vacances et que Pansy félicitait à cet instant. Et Blaise passait d'une discussion à l'autre sans difficulté tout en mangeant son poulet.

La tension entre eux eut l'air de décliner tout au long du dîner, et Hermione vit même sa bouche se fendre d'un sourire narquois quand Malefoy exprima sa haine passionnée pour les fêtes de galas. Pansy raconta la soirée de Noël organisée par les Parkinson l'année de ses dix ans, à laquelle Malefoy l'avait poussée dans le lac derrière le manoir (chose qu'il nia avec véhémence alors qu'il arborait un sourire satisfait), et Blaise rigola des taquineries insignifiantes de son meilleur ami et de sa petite amie. Mais l'atmosphère légère ne dura pas. Elle se cassa la figure quand Blaise prononça neuf mots : « Je vous préviens : Ginny Weasley se dirige vers nous. »

Aussitôt, Hermione se raidit.

A chaque fois qu'une chose se passait mieux, il fallait qu'une autre vienne interférer.

Impassible, Malefoy fut le premier à grommeler : « Je vois, » et il brandit sa baguette en chuchotant « _Assurdiato_ ».

Sortilège mis à part, honnêtement, Hermione ne savait absolument pas comment Blaise avait pu la voir arriver d'aussi loin sachant que ses yeux étaient fixés sur eux. Peut-être que toutes ces années passées à être Auror avaient significativement amélioré sa vision périphérique.

Pas moins d'une seconde après qu'il eût énoncé ces paroles, son regard fut attiré par la rousse qui s'approchait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Bizarrement, elle donna à Hermione l'impression de voir une version humaine du Poudlard Express, traçant avec conviction sa route vers leur table, ignorant les regards curieux que lui lançaient les autres clients.

Les yeux de Malefoy se levèrent un instant, puis il se reconcentra sur la découpe de son steak, comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Blaise arborait un air plutôt calme et imperturbable, mais il y avait une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux sombres. Le bleu ciel du regard de Pansy se planta dans celui d'Hermione et un bref et muet 'ça va ?' passa entre elles. Hermione lui offrit un petit hochement de tête et prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau. Après tout, elle doutait que Ginny eût quelque chose de neuf à lui dire après leur dernière altercation.

Et elle avait raison.

« Pansy ! Éclata passionnément la jeune sorcière sur ce ton accablant qui lui était propre. Je savais bien que je t'avais vue de là-bas - »

Avant que Ginny ne puisse finir de chanter ses louanges à Pansy et lui lécher le cul, cette dernière l'interrompit : « Ginevra Weasley, il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se rencontrer comme ça. Ça fait quoi, la troisième fois que je tombe sur toi depuis le début de la semaine ? Et on n'est que mercredi ! Incroyable à quel point le destin continue de faire se croiser nos chemins. Si je ne te connaissais pas un peu, je pourrais croire que tu me suis partout. » Sa voix était un mélange de dédain et de suffisance agrémenté d'une pointe d'ennui ; c'était un ton qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu Pansy prendre avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Pendant un instant, elle fut tenter de sourire d'un air narquois.

C'était la preuve irréfutable de la loyauté de Pansy. Elle ne détestait pas Ginny Weasley simplement parce qu'elle était une lèche-cul, non, elle abhorrait Ginny à cause de l'animosité qui existait entre elle et Hermione.

Le rire faux, exaspérant et détestable que Ginny émit fit lâcher à Malefoy un grognement contrarié que seule Hermione entendit. « Bien sûr que non ! Je suis là avec des amis. Ils adorent ton travail et meurent d'envie de te rencontrer… Tu accepterais de te joindre à nous ? Seulement pour quelques minutes, c'est promis. »

Hermione fut aussi surprise que Pansy en eut l'air. A quoi jouait Ginny ? C'était _évident_ que Pansy était en plein milieu d'un dîner. « Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, déclara la sorcière brune d'un ton las, je suis ici avec mon petit-ami, Blaise, » il la gratifia d'un léger hochement de tête, « et avec mes amis ; je suis sûre que tu connais Drago, » Hermione remarqua de suite les joues de Ginny rougir quand Malefoy lui offrit son habituel sourire en coin et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, « et Hermione, qui est ma meilleure copine au _monde_. »

A la mention de son propre nom, Hermione ne sut si elle devait être confuse plutôt à cause du rougissement de Ginny ou plutôt à cause de la déclaration étrange de Pansy. Sa meilleure copine au monde ? Hein ? Elle n'avait visiblement pas capté le truc.

Et alors cela fit lumière en elle. Pansy essayait de faire sortir Ginny de ses gonds pour qu'elle les laisse tranquilles, et voulait lui montrer envers qui elle était fidèle – tout ça en une phrase. Brillant, vraiment, Hermione ne pouvait lui ôter ça.

Ginny se décomposa dans sa robe de sorcière. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez si proches, toutes les deux, » dit-elle d'un air qui venait quelque peu de se renfrogner.

« Et si, » répondit Pansy d'un ton hautain en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. « Et c'est le cas depuis ces cinq dernières années. »

Le visage impénétrable, la rousse, les yeux froncés et braqués sur son ennemie de Gryffondor, répliqua : « Tu devrais être plus prudente concernant ceux que tu laisses rejoindre ton cercle et ceux que tu y refuses, Pansy. »

Blaise se tendit sensiblement.

Hermione voulut se tasser sous cette attaque de son ancienne camarade, alors que Pansy se redressait : « Serais-tu en train de remettre mon jugement en question ? »

Les yeux marron de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. « Oh non ! Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je disais simplement qu'une personne comme toi ne devrait pas garder -

\- Une personne comme _moi_ ? gronda fortement Pansy en enlevant finalement son bras des épaules d'Hermione. Une personne comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _putain_ ? »

Ginny Weasley avait l'air d'un cerf pris au piège des phares d'une voiture. « Rien de méchant, je t'assure. Je- je faisais juste remarquer qu'une femme de ton acabit ne devrait pas traîner avec des gens indignes de confiance. »

Hermione envisagea de métamorphoser sa fourchette en pelle pour que Ginny puisse disposer d'un outil adapté afin de creuser sa propre tombe. Malefoy, remarqua-t-elle du coin de l'œil, mâchait tranquillement son steak, observant l'échange verbal avec des yeux gris indifférents faisant des allers-retours entre les deux sorcières. Il semblait s'en amuser, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair, Miss Weasley, la coupa Pansy avec une ardeur si incandescente que même les yeux de Malefoy s'élargirent. J'ai une confiance absolue en chaque personne assise à cette table et tu ne devrais vraiment pas mettre ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regardent pas. »

La rousse prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage. « Je-

\- Si tu es aussi intelligente que ce que tu as l'air de penser, n'ouvre pas la bouche pour dire un seul mot de plus sur mes amis, Weasley. Tu ne les connais pas et tu n'as même pas essayé de les connaître. Je ne resterai pas assise là à te laisser faire des jugements hâtifs sur leur dos, basé sur rien d'autre que des rumeurs, » dit-elle, enflammée, les dents serrées.

Les lumières vacillantes du restaurant firent entrevoir à Hermione à quel point la situation menaçait d'échapper à tout contrôle.

Blaise regarda autour d'eux et ouvrit la bouche pour calmer sa petite amie, mais Hermione le devança : « Pansy, murmura-t-elle désespérément. Calme-toi.

\- D'accord », grommela la sorcière en colère.

Au simple son de sa voix, Ginny, le visage rouge, porta son attention sur elle et asséna froidement : « Je me demande combien de mensonges tu as proférés pour gagner sa confiance.

\- Je me pose quelques questions aussi, Ginny, la coupa-t-elle. Je me demande combien de fois et de combien de manières différentes tu vas lui lécher les bottes avant de comprendre ce que le monde sorcier entier sait déjà : tu es une photographe _déplorable_. Je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas grandir et arrêter d'essayer de t'en prendre à moi à chaque fois que tu te sens menacée. Je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je suis pas l'ennemie. Je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je sais ce que tu fais – je sais que tu essaies de les faire me détester, comme tu as essayé de me faire penser que ta mère me détestait assez pour me renvoyer ma lettre sans l'ouvrir. Et je me demande combien de signes il te faut pour que tu saisisses que ta présence et ta négativité ne sont pas désirées ici. »

Hermione dévisagea la sorcière qui pâlissait à vue d'œil en la fixant d'un air ahuri. Pansy sourit, l'air satisfait.

«Bon, dit Hermione d'une voix nonchalante après quelques secondes de silence. Si tu ne voulais rien d'autre, je pense qu'il serait sage que tu retournes à ta table. »

Elle entendit Malefoy poser sa fourchette dans un petit tintement.

« Je crois que je peux faire ce que je veux, Hermione, » cracha la sorcière furieuse, qui avait vite récupéré d'avoir été mise à nu. « Après tout ce que tu as fait, je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit de m'empêcher de garder tout le monde loin de toi - »

Avant que Pansy ne réduise le monde de Ginny en poussière, Hermione défia cette dernière d'un regard noir : « Ne commence pas avec ces conneries ici, Ginny. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de remettre les problèmes du passé sur le tapis.

\- Je crois au contraire que c'est le parfait moment et le parfait lieu, ricana-t-elle.

\- Tu essaies de prouver quoi, au juste ?

\- Je crois juste que tes nouveaux _amis_ ici présents ont besoin de savoir la putain de menteu- »

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent cet instant de la vie d'Hermione Granger furent un méli-mélo complet. Avant de pouvoir être sous le coup d'être appelée menteuse par Ginny, il se passa quelque chose qui la fit se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La rousse était au milieu du mot _'menteuse'_ , quand subitement trois baguettes furent brandies, deux hommes debout, et une sorcière assise mais furax, le regard foudroyant.

Hermione se demanda intérieurement à quel moment exactement elle était sortie de la réalité pour intégrer un univers parallèle.

« Tu laisses un seul autre mot sortir de ta bouche à propos de ma meilleure amie, Miss Weasley, » lança Pansy d'une voix furibonde, presque sauvage, tout en parvenant à la fois à rester maîtresse d'elle-même, « et je te promets que non seulement tu n'auras _jamais_ de boulot dans le monde de la photographie de mode, mais en plus tu repartiras d'ici en ayant l'air de Rudolphe le Renne-au-Nez-Rouge, avec les bois et tout ce qui va avec. »

Hermione se recula en jetant un coup d'œil à Pansy, inquiète.

Malefoy cligna des yeux, confus et désarçonné.

Blaise sourit, narquois.

Ginny en eut le souffle coupé.

« Tu perturbes mon repas, Weasley, et pour être franc, ta voix me fatigue, » lui dit Malefoy d'un ton revêche mêlé à un soupçon d'agacement et de fermeté. « Saisis l'occasion et _va t'en_. »

Soufflant, Ginny leur jeta à tous un regard noir et mauvais et se détourna en grandes pompes pour s'envoler tempétueusement jusqu'à sa table.

Pansy, bien sûr, fut la première à parler : « Oh, je _meurs d'envie_ de lui jeter un sort. »

Blaise eut un petit rire.

Malefoy retourna à son steak.

Hermione dévisagea Malefoy.

Alors que tout était retourné à la normale, une question tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Hermione Granger : _est-ce que Malefoy vient_ _bien_ _de me défendre ?_

La question se répéta encore et encore dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin du dîner : quand Pansy paya la serveuse en y ajoutant un pourboire, quand Blaise leur demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour le reste de la soirée, quand Pansy lui répondit qu'elles allaient à la boutique de l'apothicaire chercher des potions anti-douleur, quand Blaise demanda si lui et Malefoy pouvaient les accompagner vu qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, quand Malefoy se moqua et murmura quelque chose d'intelligent dans sa barbe qu'elle ne parvint pas à entendre, quand Pansy suggéra qu'ils se mettent en route pour réussir à y arriver avant la fermeture et qu'elle ouvrit la marche en prenant le bras de Blaise, et quand elle les suivit au-dehors, marchant aux côtés de Malefoy.

Sa question resta sans réponse pendant la moitié du chemin vers l'Apothicaire, mais alors Malefoy prononça ses premiers mots depuis l'épisode Ginny.

Les yeux gris et les yeux marron étaient verrouillés sur Blaise et Pansy qui marchaient quelques pas devant eux, main dans la main, comme un couple normal qui ne voulait pas être séparé sur un Chemin de Traverse noir de monde. Malefoy ajusta son allure, un peu trop rapide compte tenu de son boitillement, pour qu'elle puisse le suivre. Elle était quasi certaine qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, parce que si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas eu cet air sûr de lui sur le visage – et il aurait délibérément accéléré ses enjambées.

«Déplorable, non ? » dit-il de sa voix traînante et sans colère, le regard planté sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant avant de répondre : « Pas vraiment. Elle le mérite… ils ont tous les deux- » elle fut interrompue quand elle rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un de robuste qui l'aurait envoyée se vautrer sur le trottoir si les réflexes d'Attrapeur de Malefoy n'avaient pas permis à celui-ci de la rattraper instinctivement par la taille.

Elle leva les yeux pour s'excuser auprès de celui qu'elle avait tamponné, mais pour la deuxième fois en presque quatre mois, elle fut face à face avec quelqu'un qui la considérait comme une ennemie.

Cette fois, c'était Ron Weasley.

Oh merde.

 ** **oooo****

 _ _(T__ _ _rois heures plus tard__ _ _)__

 ** **Partie 2 : Flotter hors de son corps.****

Il avait besoin de sa baguette, mais un verre d'alcool ferait très bien l'affaire… de préférence un truc au goût de pétrole, qui brûle comme de l'acide pur, et qui soit assez puissant pour l'aider dans son souhait d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se produire.

Malheureusement pour Drago, à cause de Blaise et des Médicomages de Ste Mangouste, il ne pouvait s'en procurer.

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable dans la salle d'attente, entouré de cris de bébés, de sorcières qui le dévisageaient ouvertement, et de beaucoup de patients malades, Drago était sûr que s'il avait eu sa baguette, il aurait jeté un sort à chaque personne de la salle, rien que pour calmer sa propre colère incontrôlable. Se tenant la main, il balayait la salle d'un regard gris orageux plein d'une fureur déchaînée, le pied battant le rythme sur le sol assez nerveusement ; son joli visage était barré d'un air renfrogné.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que sa mère avait raison quand elle disait que prendre du recul pouvait se montrer salaud.

En y repensant, Drago se rendit compte que les décisions qu'il avait prises sans réfléchir l'avaient mené à cet instant présent. Il aurait dû avoir assez d'esprit et s'éloigner quand il en avait eu l'occasion ou quand la Belette s'était mise à se déchaîner sur Granger. Il aurait dû laisser Granger avec Blaise et Pansy quand tout avait échappé à leur contrôle.

Et c'était arrivé très rapidement.

 _Dès l'instant où Granger percuta Weasley, il sembla à Drago que le temps s'arrêtait. C'était comme s'il était sorti de son propre corps et qu'il regardait la scène d'un nuage. Instinctivement, sa main rattrapa Granger par la taille, la redressant immédiatement._

 _Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça ; merde, il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il avait fait beaucoup de choses ce soir-là : s'asseoir à côté de Granger, lui parler (ou essayer, du moins), agir poliment avec elle alors même qu'elle était sur la défensive, la défendre face à la fille Weasley, et marcher à côté d'elle au lieu de la laisser derrière avec sa lenteur – il fallait remercier sa jambe pour ça._

 _Elle croisa le regard de Drago un instant avant que ses yeux ne se reportent sur l'homme qu'elle avait heurté._

 _Polie comme toujours, Granger amorça un : « Excusez- »_

 _Mais immédiatement, elle fut coupée par un grondement de la part du roux : « Tu devrais retourner à Venise, si tu ne sais pas marcher sans bousculer les gens. »_

 _Débarquant de nulle part, Pansy apparut à côté de lui et dit : « C'était déplacé, ça, Weasley. A l'évidence, elle était sur le point de s'excuser, mais apparemment un Neanderthal dans ton genre ne peut pas saisir ce concept. » Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, le visage tordu d'un rictus de mépris, les yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de Weasley. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas en avant, Blaise passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir en place._

 _Il parla d'une voix intransigeante. « Pansy - »_

 _Les yeux de Weasley se rétrécirent et son visage rougit, tiquant à l'évidence d'être en train de se faire réprimander par une Serpentard. « Parkinson, bordel, je ne sais pas qui-_

 _\- Ça suffit comme ça, Ron. » Granger, étrangement, parlait froidement à l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé. « On s'est rentrés dedans par hasard, je suis désolée. On oublie. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour commencer une scène. » Elle se tourna vers Pansy, lui lançant un regard implorant. « Allez, je dois aller chercher mes potions avant qu'ils ne ferment. »_

 _Pansy jeta un autre regard noir de haine à Weasley avant de sourire imperceptiblement à Granger. « D'accord, Hermione, mais tu as de la chance que -_

 _\- Oh, alors tu es amie avec les Malefoy et les Serpentards, maintenant, » ricana le roux criblé de taches de rousseur en les contemplant avec dégoût. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta loyauté ? »_

 _Elle se tendit et se retourna en un éclair vers lui, furieuse. Ses cheveux frisés crépitaient de magie à son état pur, les faisant presque se dresser sur sa tête. « Et qui es-tu pour te permettre de me demander ça, Ron ? Qui es-tu pour parler des gens avec qui je suis amie ? Toi et moi ne sommes pas amis. Tu l'as parfaitement fait comprendre. » Chaque mot était plus perçant que le précédent._

 _Il vit Blaise dégainer sa baguette et murmurer un rapide sort. **Assurdiato** , sûrement. C'était le sort qui convenait à ce genre de situation._

 _« Je pensais juste qu'il te restait quelques principes. »_

 _Avant que Granger ne puisse amorcer un mouvement de lèvres pour lui répondre, la sorcière brune à sa gauche explosa d'une voix stridente : « Des principes ? » Pansy fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle venait de se prendre une claque. Heureusement, la prise de Blaise autour de sa taille se resserra, sinon, Weasley aurait eu une femme furax à deux centimètres du visage. « Tu veux qu'on en parle, des principes, quand on voit que tout ce dont_ elle _parle dans les interviews, c'est d'à quel point_ elle _espère une place dans l'année juste à cause du mec avec qui elle sort ? Tu veux qu'on en parle, de ton meilleur ami qui-_

 _\- Ça suffit. » Granger leva la main. «On y va. Maintenant ! »_

 _Pansy souffla, fulminant toujours. « Très bien._

 _\- Tu sais, Hermione, je me demande si tes nouveaux amis savent qui tu es, la nargua Weasley._

 _\- Je crois qu'on a compris, Weasley, j'en ai marre que toi et ta sœur n'arrêtiez pas de faire des drames, » s'entendit dire Drago, bien qu'il pût à peine le croire, à l'instar des autres, vu les regards plantés sur lui._

 _La bouche de Pansy s'ouvrit sous le choc, Blaise eut l'air intrigué, Weasley eut l'air clairement perdu et fou furieux, et Granger avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on venait de poser une colle._

 _Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il devait tourner les talons et partir loin, mais il resta et dit : « Je croyais que tu étais un adulte. Visiblement, j'avais tort. »_

 _Weasley le dévisagea simplement et, à la surprise de tout le monde, gloussa : « Des Serpentards qui défendent une Gryffondor, des sangs-purs qui défendent une Née-moldue. S'ils savaient ce que tu es réellement, Hermione, ils ne le feraient pas. »_

 _La voix de Granger était un peu cassée, mais son ton était ferme : « Ron-_

 _\- Tu es une menteuse, » cracha-t-il âprement._

 _Pansy eut l'air prête à jeter un sort. « Laisse-_

 _\- Stop, » la coupa doucement Granger, la voix tremblante et les yeux remplis de larmes contenues. Son teint avait subitement pâli et Drago ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête à cet instant. La colère se déversait en lui, une colère inexplicable – face à la tristesse que la débile de Belette avait causée à Granger. Merde, n'avait-elle pas eu assez de tristesse pour en être épargnée pour le restant de ses jours ?_

 _Il ressentait de la compassion pour elle et ça le brûlait de l'intérieur, comme ça avait été le cas ces neuf derniers jours ; il ressentait de l'empathie pour elle et ça faisait trembler ses mains ; il se sentait concerné par elle et son malheur poignant – il mit fin à ces pensées._

 _« Il a raison. Je suis une menteuse._

 _\- Hermione - » La sorcière tendit la main pour lui serrer doucement l'épaule._

 _Drago vit l'affection, la sincérité, et la force silencieuse que Pansy espérait lui transmettre par son toucher._

 _Weasley fit un pas en avant. « Tu es une menteuse… et une infidèle. »_

 _Une quoi ? L'esprit de Drago fut envahi par la nouvelle information. Hermione Granger ? Une infidèle ? Dans quel sens du terme ?_

 _Elle parla d'une voix faible et implorante : « Ron, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, j'essaie de te dire-_

 _\- Non, j'ai gardé le silence là-dessus pendant cinq ans, Hermione… cinq ans ! Alors ne me supplie pas, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu as à me dire ! Pourquoi je devrais m'en faire pour quelqu'un qui est tombée amoureuse d'un autre et qui m'a laissé dans un état à ramasser à la petite cuillère ? »_

 _Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent, ceux de Pansy se rétrécirent, ceux de Blaise restèrent placides, et ceux de Granger étaient au bord des larmes. Il se sentit contrarié de voir ces dernières rouler le long de ses joues jusqu'à son menton. Il se sentit agacé en voyant ses épaules se secouer et sa respiration devenir erratique. Il se sentit irrité de se soucier autant de son chagrin._

 _Bordel, il voulait qu'elle arrête de pleurer alors même qu'elle n'avait pas commencé à le faire._

 _ _«__ _ _Je- je n'avais pas l'intention que les choses se finissent comme ça entre nous, Ron, je t'ai menti sur- »__

 _ _La voix de Weasley s'éleva en même temps que sa rage : « Mais ça a fini comme ça. Tu as fait ton choix. Je t'ai tout donné de moi, tout ! Je t'ai aimée et tu t'es enfuie avec__ _ _ **lui**__ _ _. J'espère qu'il t'a fait mal comme tu m'as fait mal, j'espère que tu ressens la douleur que tu m'as causée, j'espère que ça te réduit le cœur en bouillie, que ça te détruit et te tue. »__

 _ _Et Granger, hébétée, chuchota des mots qu'ils ne pourrait jamais oublier : «__ _ _Ça__ _ _l'a déjà fait. »__

 _ _La Belette éclata d'un rire dur et glacial, dénué de toute émotion. « Oh, l'héroïne est tombée bien bas. »__

 _ _Elle l'ignora, leva les yeux vers une Pansy affligée, et lui prit la main. « Allons-y. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de négativité. » L'autre sorcière hocha simplement la tête et elles__ _ _se mirent en route__ _ _, ignorant les spectateurs qui les fixaient ouvertement. Lui et Blaise échangèrent un regard perplexe.__

 _ _Weasley, le regard fixé sur elles, gronda : « Putain de garce. »__

 _ _Et__ _ _il vit rouge__ _ _.__

 _ _Drago n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui__ _ _se passa__ _ _à cet instant. C'était comme s'il__ _ _vivait__ _ _l'expérience d'être hors de s__ _ _on corps__ _ _, à regarder d'en haut et maudire toutes les choses que__ _ _celui-ci__ _ _faisait. Tout ce__ _ _qu'il percevait__ _ _, c'était__ _ _c__ _ _e__ _ _crépitement__ _ _qui avait frémi__ _ _dans sa tête__ _ _tout au long de l'altercation__ _ _;__ _ _qui__ _ _s__ _ _'était__ _ _enchevêtré et mêlé__ _ _à chaque mot qu'il avait dit.__ _ _Et ce__ _ _que venait de__ _ _lancer__ _ _Weasley__ _ _amorça__ _ _un__ _ _effet boule de neig__ _ _e qui libéra__ _ _en lui q__ _ _uelque chose proche d'une rage aveugle.__

 _ _Ses veines bouillonnèrent littéralement, sifflèrent comme__ _ _de__ _ _l'eau__ _ _en effervescence__ _ _, explosèrent comme le tonnerre d'un orage d'été…__ _ _le tout__ _ _en même temps. Une seconde il entendait Weasley appeler Granger une putain de garce, et l'autre son poing sortait de nulle part__ _ _pour rencontrer__ _ _la mâchoire de__ _ _ce con__ _ _et__ _ _le__ _ _faire__ _ _reculer__ _ _et trébucher pour finir__ _ _par__ _ _terre,__ _ _à jurer et grogner__ _ _de douleur.__

 _ _Les conséquences de sa stupidité furent__ _ _immédiates__ _ _.__

 _ _Il sut que ses phalanges__ _ _s'__ _ _étaient brisées__ _ _dès qu'__ _ _elles__ _ _avaient__ _ _cogné__ _ _sa mâchoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.__ _ _Il frappait rarement les gens à la façon Moldue ; il jetait des sorts__ _ _terribles__ _ _plutôt que__ _ _de recourir à des méthodes aussi barbares.__

 _ _Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie,__ _ _avait frappé quelqu'un sans même y réfléchir… et sa conne de main lui faisait foutrement mal. « Fils de-__

 _ _\- Malefoy ! » Granger apparut__ _ _dans son champ de vision__ _ _et tomba à genoux à côté de Ron, qui grognait toujours de douleur en se tenant le visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va__ _ _ **pas**__ _ _avec toi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.__

 _ _Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Granger__ _ _en train de défendre__ _ _Ronald Weasley qui le fit__ _ _imploser__ _ _. « C'est quoi ton délire, à me demander 'qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait' ? J'ai donné à ce con ce qu'il méritait. Il t'a traitée de putain de garce ! »__

 _ _Elle demanda d'une voix étrangement calme : « En quoi ça t'importe ?__

 _ _\- Je- » Drago__ _ _s'immobilisa.__

 _ _Heureusement qu'il avait empêché les mots de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Pour dire la vérité, il la respectait immensément pour toutes les choses qu'elle avait vécues, elle lui importait un peu, et il comprenait le lien entre elle et Pansy. Il sentait qu'il la comprenait mieux grâce à tout ce qu'il savait__ _ _à présent.__ _ _Il avait même suspendu son investigation et sa fouine parce qu'il avait compris que sa douleur était réelle, plus réelle que tout ce à quoi il avait jamais eu à faire face. Elle était réelle et étouffante, et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage rempli d'horreur d'une fille qui avait perdu son innocence dans un éclair de lumière verte, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la fille qui avait perdu ses parents, la femme qui avait tenu son fils dans ses bras pendant qu'il mourait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était sa douleur, mais aussi sa force.__

 _ _« Ron ? Dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. Tu vas bien ? »__

 _ _Le roux se tendit et repoussa la main qu'elle approchait de lui. « Ne me touche pas, Hermione. Je te__ _ _hais__ _ _. »__

 _ _Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et elle__ _ _dit d'une voix tremblante__ _ _: « J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, Ron ! Tu ne comprends pas !__

 _ _\- Je comprends parfaitement. Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et que tu me quittais pour être avec lui, que tu ne reviendrais jamais-__

 _ _\- Mais je__ _ _ **suis**__ _ _revenue ! »__

 _ _Ses yeux bleus furieux se plissèrent, et on eût dit qu'il exécrait chaque cellule composant le corps de Granger : « Tu crois que j'en avais envie ? » Il se remit sur ses pieds et Drago vit l'œil au beurre noir qui commençait à se former, et il se félicita mentalement__ _ _pour son__ _ _travail bien fait.__

 _ _Granger semblait avoir le__ _ _cœur__ _ _brisé et éparpillé, prête à éclater en sanglots.__

 _ _« C'est plutôt évident que la Belette n'en a rien à foutre de toi, Granger, » cracha Drago. Sa conscience lui cria d'arrêter, mais il refusa de céder. Il était d'un côté furieux qu'elle le gronde__ _ _d'__ _ _avoir cogné la Belette, et de l'autre perdu de ne pas savoir pourquoi il l'avait défendue. Furieux et perdu n'étaient pas deux émotions que Drago voulait ressentir en même temps.__

 _ _«__ _ _La ferme, Malefoy ! »__

 _ _Les yeux gris nuageux de Drago se plissèrent face à la sorcière toujours à genoux à côté d'une Belette relevée. La chaleur se propagea dans ses veines ; il__ _ _mourait d'envie de__ _ _jeter des sorts de magie noire et des Impardonnables à Granger. Non mais le toupet de ce rat de bibliothèque ! Deux fois, il avait pris le risque de la défendre. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, avait gardé le silence au sujet de ses secrets, et l'avait laissée tranquille après avoir découvert pour Matthew, et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui__ _ _donnait__ _ _en échange ? Elle le réprimandait pour avoir frappé son vieil amour de jeunesse !__

 _ _Merlin, Drago voulait torturer quelque chose. N'importe quoi.__

 _ _La colère qui coulait en lui comme une rivière__ _ _déchaînée__ _ _était sur le point de consumer toute pensée rationnelle. Elle le regardait avec mépris comme s'il était l'ennemi ! Elle le traitait comme si c'était sa faute ! Et sous la colère, sous l'indignation, sous tout ça, il sentit un pincement de douleur et de trahison. Et ce fut ça, de loin, qui__ _ _l'ébranla__ _ _. Bien qu'il ne comprît pas pourquoi il se sentait blessé, Drago Malefoy savait une chose.__

 _ _Il était fou de rage. Plus__ _ _que furieux__ _ _. Il était dans une colère dévorante qui lui aurait fait torturer des chatons et cogner des gnomes.__

 _ _Et il perdait rapidement le contrôle__ _ _tandis__ _ _que Granger s'énervait elle aussi : « Tu ne te soucies de rien d'autre que de toi-même- »__

 _ _Il__ _ _imagina__ _ _cent-douze__ _ _manières de__ _ _réduire Hermione Granger en bouillie, mais l'idée__ _ _qui sortit du lot fut__ _ _que dès que sa main serait guérie, il irait la trouver, la torturer, l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure d'asphyxie, et enterrer son corps dans une contrée sauvage de la Sibérie… oh, et piétiner et cracher sur sa tombe.__

 _ _« Tu n'oserais pas, » Son ton était rempli de venin. « J'en ai assez de toi et tes jugements ! Je crois que je t'ai prouvé que je n'étais pas le monstre égoïste que tu crois__ _ _que je suis__ _ _! Je ne suis pas celui qui mens à ses amis. Je ne suis pas celui qui s'enfui__ _ _t.__ _ _Je ne suis pas celui qui repousse tout le monde. Je ne- »__

 _ _Elle lui lança un regard rempli d'autant de venin que son propre ton, se releva, et se précipita sur lui,__ _ _oubliant__ _ _sa jambe douloureuse. « La ferme ! La ferme ! »__

 _ _Drago__ _ _ne la vit pas__ _ _lever la main__ _ _mais il sentit la piqûre de sa claque quand__ _ _celle-ci__ _ _rencontra sa joue. Sa tête vacilla un peu, mais il ne bougea pas. Cela lui__ _ _demanda toute sa volonté__ _ _pour ne pas enserrer son cou de ses mains et étrangler cette idiote. Elle__ _ _était sur le point de__ _ _le frapper de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il avait retrouvé sa présence d'esprit et il attrapa son bras. Granger se débattit, essaya de le__ _ _toucher__ _ _avec l'autre main, mais il l'attrapa aussi.__

 _ _Elle criait et lui hurlait dessus, le maudissant__ _ _certainement__ _ _, mais quelque chose étouffa__ _ _it__ _ _le sens de ses paroles en lui. Il tira d'un coup sec et fort son corps vers lui en murmurant ces mots : « Tu t'en es peut-être tirée comme ça cette fois et il y a plusieurs années, mais la prochaine fois que tu me frappes, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la force.__

 _ _\- Va au diable, Malefoy ! Laisse-moi partir ! »__

 _ _Drago relâcha ses bras en même temps qu'elle tirait particulièrement fort, et Granger tituba en arrière. Elle serait tombée si Blaise ne l'avait pas rattrapée par la taille.__

 _ _« Hermione ! Drago ! Arrêtez ! Rugit Pansy avant de baisser le ton :__ _ _Faites gaffe aux gens__ _ _autour de nous. »__

 _ _Pour la première fois, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et chaque personne présente dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse les observait avec curiosité.__

 _ _« Il ne peuvent pas vous entendre, mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit pour comprendre que c'est l'enfer, ici.__

 _ _\- Ron, on a vraiment besoin de parler. J'ai besoin de te dire la-, débuta-t-elle dans un souffle en regardant le roux.__

 _ _\- Reste loin de moi, Hermione, et je suis sérieux quand je dis ça. » Et Ronald Weasley Transplana hors du Chemin de Traverse.__

 _ _Granger fixa l'endroit où il s'était tenu, cligna deux fois des yeux, et éclata brusquement en sanglots ; il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Drago qu'elle était blessée, mais il ne savait pas si sa souffrance était mentale, physique, ou émotionnelle. Ses larmes, ajoutées au coup de fouet que sa conscience lui donna, le rendirent incapables de détourner les yeux. Il en oublia momentanément sa main.__

 _ _Elle s'effondra comme si ses genoux étaient trop faibles pour la supporter,__ _ _s'__ _ _agrippant__ _ _à__ _ _Blaise comme__ _ _à__ _ _une__ _ _bouée de sauvetage. Le corps tremblant d'une__ _ _fureur__ _ _impétueuse et la__ _ _conscience__ _ _lui bousillant le cerveau__ _ _,__ _ _honnêtement__ _ _, Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était__ _ _à ce point__ _ _énervé__ _ _contre elle, pourquoi il avait dit toutes ces choses, ou même pourquoi il était là tout simplement. Il contemplait la jeune femme en pleurs enfouie dans les bras de Blaise, Pansy les__ _ _observant__ _ _mal à l'aise, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'on aurait dit que Granger venait de perdre son meilleur ami, alors q__ _ _u'elle l'avait déjà perdu.__

 _ _Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette femme__ _ _inconsolable__ _ _qui ne lui__ _ _convenait__ _ _pas du tout.__

 _ _Drago tourna les talons et Transplana sans__ _ _hésiter__ _ _.__

« Eh bien, grâce à mon amitié vieille de vingt-cinq ans avec Rita Skeeter, la bagarre du siècle restera hors des journaux. »

Il grogna intérieurement tandis que sa mère revendiquait la chaise à ses côtés comme étant la sienne. Croisant les jambes d'une manière élégante, Narcissa Malefoy lissa les cheveux de son fils, à son plus grand mécontentement. Drago n'avait pas besoin d'un de ses sermons à la sauce 'homme de la maison' ou 'ne nous déshonore pas', pas maintenant. Il avait besoin d'un grand verre d'alcool fort et d'un bon Oubliette pour ses problèmes.

« Mère, je-

\- Elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Un nouveau grognement interne, mais celui-là accompagné d'un rictus visible et d'un violent « Mère- »

Ça l'étonnait toujours qu'elle reste si calme et rationnelle quand il traversait une phase agressive ; c'était un talent qui le stupéfiait autant qu'il l'agaçait au possible. « Drago, je ne suis pas ici pour te laisser m'entraîner dans un débat simplement pour te prouver que tu es toujours toi-même. Je ne suis même pas là pour te faire de leçon de morale à propos de tes responsabilités en tant que chef de la maison Malefoy. Je suis là en tant que mère. Je suis là parce que je te connais mieux que personne… et je sais deux choses. Un : tu ne t'en prends presque jamais à quelqu'un sans magie. Deux : tu n'aurais pas donné de coup de poing au garçon Weasley si tu ne te sentais pas un tant soit peu concerné par Hermione. »

Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Merde. Mais aucune dose de torture ne lui ferait jamais admettre ça à voix haute, encore moins devant elle. Mais le sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait, de toute façon, lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Ça l'énerva.

Et, d'une manière typique et propre à elle, sa mère changea le sujet avec simplicité. « Qu'ont-ils dit pour ta main ? »

Il la souleva, étirant ses longs doigts autant que possible. « Elle est guérie, mais ils m'ont dit de ne pas essayer de Transplaner pour le restant de la journée, à cause des potions anti-douleur qu'ils m'ont fait prendre. »

Narcissa acquiesça, intégrant l'information, et ils restèrent assis dans un silence salutaire durant quelques minutes.

Drago se trouva captivé par les motifs du sol tandis que Narcissa fredonnait une petite mélodie en tapant du pied. Il voulait crier de frustration, pas à cause de sa mère, mais à cause d'à quel point les choses avaient déconné ces quatre derniers mois.

Ça avait commencé par de la curiosité et ça s'était mué en une vie nouvelle ; plus que tout, il souhaita avoir écouté Pansy. C'était trop gros pour lui, c'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait ou voulait gérer. Il n'était pas censé s'inquiéter pour elle ; il voulait juste découvrir ce qui était arrivé, satisfaire sa curiosité, et continuer sa vie. Mais voilà, il avait fallu qu'il merde et qu'il s'en fasse vraiment pour elle. Ce n'était pas énorme, il ne s'en faisait pas pour elle autant que pour Pansy ou sa mère ou même Blaise, mais c'était assez pour qu'il soit touché par ses larmes, c'était assez pour qu'il se rejoue intérieurement cette dispute encore et encore et qu'il note tout ce qu'il aurait aimé ne pas dire, et c'était assez pour qu'il – sa méditation fut interrompue par une paire de chaussures.

Des chaussures qui ressemblaient terriblement à… ses yeux gris se ruèrent sur la chaise de sa mère, pour la trouver vide.

Puis ils se levèrent doucement pour rencontrer des yeux bruns le fixant intensément, bien qu'il y vît le flot de douleur et de vide en eux. Ses traits se durcirent considérablement et sa voix perdit toute trace de l'émotion qui l'assaillait mentalement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? »

Elle prit une respiration, à l'évidence craintive sous son regard indifférent.

Granger s'humidifia les lèvres, passa son poids de sa jambe blessée à l'autre, et fit craquer ses doigts. « Malefoy, » elle prit place sur la chaise abandonnée par sa mère et se massa la jambe. « Je suppose que je te dois un 'merci'… tu sais, pour m'avoir défendue... » Granger prenait manifestement beaucoup sur elle pour demander pardon. Elle remuait et gigotait terriblement, tirant sur ses habits, tripotant la peau de son bras, et refaisant craquer ses articulations.

« Peu importe » grommela le Drago énervé en détournant le regard.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux, mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

« Il y a cinq ans, j'ai menti à Ronald Weasley. »

Il y avait dix-sept questions qu'il voulait lui poser à cet instant : De quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi lui racontait-elle ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle tout court ? Que s'était-il passé ? Les questions affluaient, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire passer la barrière de ses lèvres fut un glacial : « Je me fiche de ta tragédie, Granger. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à moi, tu te souviens ? C'est une citation directe de ta bouche. »

Doucement, elle répondit : « J'étais en colère et je m'en suis prise à la mauvaise personne. Pansy m'a passé un sérieux savon à ce sujet, après que tu aies Transplané. »

Pansy s'était disputée avec Granger à propos de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Tu as fait beaucoup et tu as gardé le silence sur beaucoup de choses, aussi. Tu ne méritais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je te demande pardon. »

Il hocha brièvement la tête, acceptant ses excuses pour une raison qu'il ignorait. « Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas prise à lui ? »

Elle soupira. « Parce que – je ne peux pas. Il a toutes les raisons du monde d'être méchant avec moi, et c'est entièrement ma faute.

\- Tu l'as vraiment trompé ?

\- D'une certaine manière, oui… mais tu dois comprendre qu'on était en guerre et qu'on avait peur. »

Drago ricana. « Je crois que je comprends ça mieux que tu ne le penses. »

Rougissant, elle se passa la main dans des cheveux qui avaient l'air doux. « Oh, oui. Désolé. Des fois, j'oublie que tu n'as pas été épargné, non plus. »

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa contemplation du sol. « C'est facile d'oublier les gens qui étaient du mauvais côté. C'est facile d'oublier les méchants.

\- Malefoy, » elle avait dit son nom d'une façon qui le fit la regarder curieusement. « Tu n'étais pas un méchant – peut-être un peu malavisé, à cause de ton enfance ; plein de préjugés et sadique, mais pas méchant. »

Il se sentit bizarre, en entendant ces mots émanant d'elle, et subitement, il ne voulut plus parler de méchant ou de guerre ou de quel genre de personne il était, pas avec elle en tout cas. Pas avec Hermione Granger : héroïne de guerre. Donc il ne dit rien et ils restèrent assis dans un autre silence qu'elle brisa une nouvelle fois.

« Je pense que je me dois de te dire pourquoi Ron pense que je suis une garce. Je me dois de te dire la vérité. De te dire que je n'ai pas trompé Ron. J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, oui, mais c'est arrivé avant que Ron et moi ne soyons ensemble. Très longtemps avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble. En fait, j'étais furieuse contre Ron et j'avais peur pour ma vie quand c'est arrivé la première fois… et j'étais perdue à propos de lui et anéantie après la bataille finale quand on a couché ensemble une deuxième fois. »

Drago remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« On a été tellement stupides. Ce qu'on a fait est inexcusable, et je ne cherche d'ailleurs même pas à en être excusée. » Elle soupira. « Les gens croient que je suis parfaite, et incapable de faire des erreurs, et ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas qu'un cerveau, je suis une personne, et les personnes font des erreurs. On a fait une erreur. Une grosse. On s'est mis d'accord pour y mettre fin après cette fois-là. Il a commencé à sortir avec quelqu'un et je me suis mise avec Ron. Et Ron et moi n'avons pas attendu avant de… devenir intimes. » Hermione rougit un peu et observa ses pieds, gênée, avant de se reprendre. « En toute honnêteté, les choses entre moi et Ron allaient bien, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que j'étais enceinte en Australie. J'allais avoir dix-neuf ans et j'avais peur d'être rejetée, donc quand j'ai décidé de garder Matthew, je – je ne savais pas qui était le père, donc – donc j'ai dit à Ron que je l'avais trompé en Australie, que j'étais tombée amoureuse, et que je déménageais pour aller avec ce gars-là. Je lui ai dit ça pour qu'il ne me suive pas en Italie. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. J'étais paniquée, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive. Ça a marché à merveille, conclut-elle d'un ton plus amer.

\- Alors pourquoi continuer de mentir ?

\- Sincèrement, la vérité lui ferait plus de mal encore – ça le détruirait complètement. »

Drago lança un regard dans sa direction. « C'était qui ?

Elle croisa son regard. « Je croyais que tu t'en fichais. »

Haussant les épaules, il rétorqua : « Je ne pense pas que le fait que je m'en fiche ou pas importe. Tu m'en as déjà trop dit. Tu dois me dire le reste. »

Elle contempla ses mains d'un air pensif avant de lever le regard vers lui. « Pansy ne le sait même pas, et il faut que je sois sûre que tu ne courras pas aux journaux leur raconter tout ce que tu sais.

\- Si j'avais voulu me ruer sur les journaux pour leur dire tout ce que je sais de toi, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps et tu le sais, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru. Granger le dévisagea dans l'attente, calme, pour une fois. Il soupira. « Très bien. Tu as ma parole ; alors, qui était-ce ? »

Granger le regarda d'un air affligé. « Tu penses que c'était qui ? »

Drago l'observa un instant, les pensées se mêlant dans son esprit. Avec qui d'autre traînait-elle pendant la guerre ? Une liste de noms défila en lui et il les barra tous jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Et tout prit sens en lui.

Le nom sortit dans un souffle. « Potter. »

Granger acquiesça.

Drago se tut un instant avant qu'une autre question ne lui échappe des lèvres. « Et Potter est le père de- »

Elle répondit d'une voix remplie d'une immense douleur : « Je n'y ai pas cru jusqu'à ce que Matthew ouvre les yeux pour la première fois, mais oui. »

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Tous les personnages, lieux, décors, etc. appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est d'inadaze22.

Bonjour la compagnie ! Enfin bonsoir.

J'ai une semaine de retard, argh ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop.

J'ai eu mes examens écrits cette semaine (et j'embraye sur les oraux la semaine prochaine)… Et pour être honnête, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de relire le chapitre, et je n'allais pas le poster sans le relire.

Pour être encore plus honnête, j'aurais _pu_ , mais ça m'aurait demandé une grande motivation, une envie, quoi ! Et franchement, je ne l'avais pas. Parce que quand je voyais que seules 4 personnes avaient commenté le chapitre 10, ça me dépitait plus qu'autre chose.

Je traduis cette fiction pour vous la faire partager… et les retours me sont vitaux, oui oui, vitaux, pour entretenir ma motivation et ma volonté de continuer… Je déteste pénaliser par là les adorables habituées qui me laissent leur avis, mais au milieu des révisions, j'ai vraiment perdu le courage de me plonger dans la relecture alors que je voyais 4 personnes ayant commenté le chapitre d'avant alors que vous êtes 43, oui 43, à suivre l'histoire, et 17 à l'avoir mise en favori.

Je ne demande vraiment pas beaucoup, ce n'est pas une histoire de chiffres, je ne veux battre aucun record, non non, je parle réellement de ma motivation. Après tout, moi j'ai déjà lu la fiction, rien ne me pousse à la traduire vite ! Vous êtes les seuls acteurs de ma vitesse de publication. A vous de jouer !

 _Lisou_ : je dois dire que j'ai rougi en lisant ton commentaire… traduction magnifique et larmes qui te montent aux yeux, ça fait gonfler une certaine boule de fierté en moi, ça ! C'est ce genre de choses qui me fait aimer traduire… alors merci, un grand merci. J'espère que ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront n'entacherons jamais ton ressenti ! Dis-moi vite ce que tu as pensé de celui-ci ! A bientôt !

Sur ce, mes petits, je vous dis bon week-end, et à bientôt (j'espère haha!),

N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser quelques mots, ça me touche toujours, ça me permet d'avancer, et ça booste ma motivation. Rendez-vous compte que vous m'êtes indispensables pour que je continue ! :)

Bise,

little-Sniks.


	13. 12 Rien du tout

****Chapitre Douze : Rien Du Tout****

 _ _(__ _ _Une semaine plus tard : 17 décembre)__

 ** **Partie 1 : Quatorze minutes****

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione voyait l'horloge au-dessus de la tête de sa thérapeute approcher doucement de l'heure suivante.

Il restait quatorze minutes et elle se disait qu'elle avait de bonnes chances de remporter la victoire au concours de regard de ce jour-là.

Hermione avait perdu la précédente bataille et elle était déterminée à ne pas perdre celle-là aussi.

Après tout, elle n'était pas une perdante.

C'était le troisième rendez-vous auquel elle assistait et à part quelques échanges agacés après la question particulièrement exaspérante de la thérapeute Katherine Shepard : ' _pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?'_ , elles n'avaient pas échangé plus de deux mots autres que _'bonjour'_ et _'à la prochaine_ '. Hermione regarda Mme Shepard se caler dans sa chaise de bureau confortable, gribouillant des remarques tout en la fixant elle aussi.

Comment elle y arrivait, Hermione ne voulait pas le savoir, mais on sentait qu'elle avait de l'entraînement.

Peut-être qu'Hermione n'était pas la seule à simplement fixer sa thérapeute pendant ses séances.

 _Plus que treize minutes._

Elle se demanda quel taux de réussite avait Katherine Shepard à son actif. Sûrement un taux égal à zéro… enfin, elle avait quand même une réussite, si on comptait Pansy, mais celle-ci était un cas toujours en cours de traitement. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une personne brisée être réparée par Katherine Shepard.

Cette femme était jeune, à peine cinq ans au-dessus d'elle à Poudlard, et elle était allée à Poufsouffle ; et bien qu'Hermione sût qu'avoir été une jeune Poufsouffle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas expérimenté beaucoup de choses dans la vie, ça ne la rassurait quand même pas. Ça ne lui donnait pas envie de s'ouvrir à la sorcière et de lui accorder sa confiance.

La confiance.

Tout avait l'air de se résumer à ce mot de neuf lettres, ces temps-ci.

Il semblait qu'Hermione avait donné sa confiance à beaucoup de gens auxquels elle n'aurait jamais pensé auparavant.

 _ _D__ _ _ouze minutes.__

Par exemple : Drago Malefoy.

Hermione ne savait foutrement pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui raconter autant de choses, et elle s'était donné une gifle mentale quand elle l'avait finalement laissé seul sur sa chaise, après un quart d'heure de silence. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter une fois qu'elle avait été lancée. Au plus elle avait parlé, au plus elle s'était sentie légère ; la pression de son corps avait semblé diminuer. Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais elle éprouvait une gratitude naissante vis-à-vis du conseil de Pansy de 'se décharger de tout ça'. Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait pas prévu de tester cette théorie sur Malefoy, mais pour se sentir mieux à propos de toute leur conversation, elle avait mis ses aveux sur le compte du choc résiduel qu'elle éprouvait après qu'il l'ait eue défendue deux fois en un après-midi.

Et comme à chaque fois, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot quand elle avait eu fini.

Lui parler était différent de parler à Pansy, Hermione l'avait compris tout de suite.

Elle ne lui faisait pas, même de loin, aussi confiance qu'à Pansy, mais elle pouvait dire qu'elle lui faisait un peu confiance quand même. Elle était plutôt obligée de le faire, vu la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Et outre cela, il lui avait donné quantité de raisons de lui accorder sa confiance.

Pansy était une bulle d'optimisme ; elle fournissait toujours du réconfort, des conseils, et une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et pleurer. Son avis inébranlable était que tout allait être plus beau et radieux au fil du temps qui allait passer. Merlin, Pansy avait toujours quelque chose à répondre.

Mais parfois, Hermione ne voulait pas de ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas de son réconfort. Elle ne voulait pas de ses conseils. L'épaule, c'était bien, mais elle pouvait se passer du reste. Elle voulait simplement quelqu'un qui s'assoie et l'écoute, sans rien dire.

Malefoy faisait justement ça.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la calmer avec une dose d'optimisme ; ce n'était pas son style ni son caractère. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait l'inonder de paroles sages et d'expériences personnelles ; elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pasvécu une seule chose à laquelle elle aurait pu s'identifier. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la sermonner pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait ; il avait autant de défauts qu'elle. Drago Malefoy ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'écouter.

Et ça l'avait fait se sentir mieux qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis bien longtemps.

 _Onze minutes._

Elle pouvait voir que le concours de regard était comme un petit jeu pour sa thérapeute, un jeu enfantin que Katherine Shepard était résolue à gagner. Hermione se dit qu'il était plutôt triste qu'elle puisse lire en sa psychologue mieux qu'en elle-même. Elle en aurait ri s'il n'y avait pas eu Katherine qui aurait pu le prendre comme une percée thérapeutique.

Ses mains reposaient sur les accoudoirs de la chaise tandis que le jeu continuait.

Et il se passa quelque chose.

Katherine brisa l'échange visuel avec Hermione, pour aller sur ses notes, avant de revenir sur ses yeux… seulement pour rencontrer le léger sourire de la gagnante.

 _Dix minutes._

Elle put presque entendre sa thérapeute soupirer d'agacement. Katherine avait dû croirel'avoir bien caché, mais non. Elle pouvait rester assise là et attendre tout ce qu'elle voulait, Hermione refusait de répondre à la même question pour la troisième fois d'affilée. C'était redondant et agaçant.

Oui, Mme Shepard pouvait jouer avec sa plume ; la laisser la captiver. C'était la seule chose qui allait se passer dans cette pièce.

 _Neuf minutes._

Hermione fixa sa psy. Elle avait l'air… normale. Comme si la vie l'avait traitée avec bienveillance. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que l'amertume enflait dans sa poitrine.

« Hermione, » Elle avait fini par l'appeler comme ça depuis la séance précédente. « A quoi pensez-vous, là, maintenant ? »

Katherine posa son bloc-notes sur la petite table à côté de sa chaise, se cala dans celle-ci confortablement, et ré-ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

Eh bien, au moins c'était une question différente, mais Hermione renfermait trop d'agressivité pour répondre.

Silence.

La femme lui faisant face prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau et reprit les gribouillages sur son carnet. Merlin, combien de choses pouvait-elle déduire d'une personne qui ne parlait pas ? Peut-être rédigeait-elle une liste de courses ou de choses à faire.

C'était plus plausible.

Hermione s'adossa à sa chaise, faisant pianoter ses doigts sur les accoudoirs.

 _Huit minutes._

« Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous pensez ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, écrivant quelques mots de plus.

Elle trouvait la voix de sa psy désagréable, en partie parce qu'elle sonnait comme une version féminine de celle de Drago Malefoy. Bien sûr, c'était dans le sens où sa voix était d'un calme écœurant, dénuée d'émotions, et retenant des soupçons d'arrogance et d'ennui, et tout cela trouvait un écho familier en elle.

Soupirant, Hermione répondit : « Je me demande pourquoi je vous paye si c'est pour rester assise en silence. »

Cela retint naturellement son attention. Calmement, elle la regarda par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes et rétorqua : « Nous sommes assises en silence parce que vous refusez de me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

Agacée au possible, Hermione répliqua : « Seulement parce que vous avez déjà posé la même question trois fois. Je vous ai donné ma réponse trois fois. Que voulez-vous de plus ? »

 _Sept minutes._

Évidemment, sa thérapeute garda une voix beaucoup trop calme. « On ne parle pas de ce que je veux, Hermione. On parle de ce que vous voulez et pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez prête pour cette thérapie. »

Atterrée, Hermione encaissa les mots de Katherine. « Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Facile. Vous… n'êtes… pas… prête… pour… cette thérapie. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

\- Pourquoi -

\- Hermione, vous n'êtes pas prête à vous dévoiler. Vous n'êtes pas prête à parler… de quoi que ce soit. Et tant que ce sera le cas, nous resterons assises à ne rien dire. Croyez-moi ; ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Je suis bonne dans ce que je fais, j'y suis arrivée avec beaucoup de personnes, et vous n'auriez pas fait appel à moi si je n'étais pas aussi douée que ce qu'en disent mes patients. » Elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre : « Ces trois derniers jours, j'ai envisagé de vous confier à un autre thérapeute, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que même si vous avez mis ma patience à rude épreuve, ma ténacité est aussi légendaire que la vôtre. Je ne laisse pas tomber les gens et je ne vais pas renoncer à vous. Donc nous resterons assises là, chaque semaine, soit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vieilles et séniles… soit jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez d'abaisser vos défenses. »

Sous le choc, Hermione ne put que dévisager la jeune femme blonde. Elle était littéralement stupéfaite de la franchise pure et de la détermination dans le ton de la psy.

Katherine finit avec un rassurant : « Je ne peux vous aider que si vous êtes disposée à vous aider vous-même, Hermione. »

Celle-ci se redressa sur son siège et s'exclama : « Je suis prête !

\- Alors prouvez-le, parlez-moi… dites-moi quelque chose. Vous vous cachez derrière vos murs bien construits, et je ne peux pas accéder au-delà de ces remparts à moins que vous ne me laissiez le faire… personne ne le pourra à moins que vous ne l'autorisiez. »

 _Six minutes._

Sa main fine caressa ses légères boucles. « Que voulez-vous que je dise ?

\- Vous pourriez commencer par répondre à ma question : pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Et Hermione Granger explosa.

Elle était une femme du front et elle en avait assez qu'on lui pose sans cesse la même question.

 _Cinq minutes._

En un clin d'œil, elle fut sur ses pieds et se mit à déclamer avec emballement, la colère se mêlant à sa voix : « Parce que c'est le bordel dans ma tête ! Parce que je me déteste et que j'en ai marre de me détester ! Parce que je fais des rêves de mon fils décédé dans lesquels il me dit qu'il est heureux et qu'il veut que je sois heureuse aussi ! Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déçu tout le monde ! Je les ai tous déçus ! Parce que j'avais l'habitude de tout savoir sur tout, mais que je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler quoi que ce soit de mes parents ! J'ai merdé à leur sujet. J'ai merdé à garder leur mémoire vivante ! Je suis ici parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai peur de tout foirer à propos de mon fils comme j'ai tout foiré avec mes parents ! Je suis ici parce que je ne peux pas aller dans mon grenier sans me mettre à pleurer ! »

Sa voix se cassa et elle se mit la tête entre les mains, misérable, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes devant la calme thérapeute. Katherine observait sa cliente d'une expression plate, et griffonna une rapide note.

« Je- » La voix d'Hermione se brisa une nouvelle fois et les larmes se mirent finalement à dévaler le long de ses joues. « Je veux j-juste être entière à nouveau, je v-veux que la douleur s'arrête, je v-veux respirer, je veux j-juste arrêter de mentir à tout le monde, je v-veux me sentir bien avec moi-même et avec les décisions que j'ai prises, je v-veux m'aimer, je… je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici. »

 _Quatre minutes._

Il y eut une petite pause avant que Katherine ne dise : « Vous n'avez pas merdé, Hermione. En fait, vous êtes bien plus forte que vous ne le pensez. »

Tout le monde lui disait ça et elle en avait marre de ces mots : « Eh bien, j'ai été forte pendant trop longtemps… je suis fatiguée d'être forte. J'ai été forte pour mes amis, avant et pendant la guerre. J'ai été forte pour Pansy. J'ai été forte pour mes parents. J'ai été forte pour Matthew. Il ne me reste plus de force pour moi.

\- Si, il vous en reste, et je vais vous aider à le voir, mais il va d'abord falloir qu'on change votre état d'esprit avant qu'un véritable changement ne puisse s'accomplir. Tant que vous penserez négativement, tout ce qui arrivera sera négatif… et vous laisserez passer toutes les belles choses et les belles personnes que vous avez déjà dans votre vie, simplement parce que vous serez trop occupée à voir le mauvais partout.

\- Je ne vois le mauvais que parce que c'est la seule chose qui m'arrive.

\- Considérez-vous les quatre dernières années avec votre fils comme mauvaises ?

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant sa tête et ses boucles. Bien sûr que non. »

 _Trois minutes._

A voix basse, Hermione souffla : « Ça va être mon premier Noël sans Matthew. »

Katherine gribouilla quelque chose.

« Pansy est décidée à ne pas me laisser seule une minute, alors que c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie.

\- Elle essaie simplement de vous aider.

\- Je sais, mais c'est trop, répondit Hermione tristement.

\- Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas ? Pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas de ça avec elle ? Vous lui faites pourtant visiblement confiance. »

Et la voilà encore : la confiance.

Elle aurait menti si elle avait dit ne pas faire confiance à Pansy. Au fil des mois, elle avait vu sa confiance et sa dépendance envers Pansy s'accroître encore et encore, mais elle n'avait jamais pu lui dévoiler les rouages internes de son esprit. Elle ne le voulait pas ; c'était, malheureusement, où elles en étaient, à ce jour.

C'était sûrement parce que Pansy avait été témoin de quelques-uns des pires jours de la vie d'Hermione (et vice versa). Celle-ci pouvait voir qu'il restait quelques dommages collatéraux que Pansy lui cachait pour rester forte pour Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas rajouter du poids sur les épaules de Pansy. Bien sûr, elle travaillait à recoller les morceaux, mais Pansy, comme elle, était fragile. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau, elle ne voulait pas être un poids lourd, et elle ne voulait pas que Pansy la laisse tomber si elle finissait par ne plus pouvoir gérer toute la tristesse de la vie d'Hermione.

 _Deux minutes._

« Vous êtes silencieuse à nouveau, seriez-vous en colère ? » demanda sa thérapeute après une minute de silence.

Les mots froids et honnêtes s'échappant de ses propres lèvres glacèrent Hermione jusqu'aux os. « Oui, mais pas contre vous. »

La psy blonde croisa les jambes et écrivit quelque chose. « Contre qui êtes-vous en colère, Hermione ? »

Elle rencontra le regard bleu de Katherine avant de murmurer : « La liste est trop longue pour que je vous la donne en une fois.

-En quelle position êtes-vous sur cette liste ? »

Elle n'eut même pas à réfléchir à sa réponse une seule seconde : « En première place. »

La thérapeute griffonna. « Pourquoi ? »

Pour une raison étrange, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser à dire ce qui suivit : « J'ai fait tellement de mal, j'ai tellement menti, j'ai blessé tellement de personnes, et maintenant je dois tout réparer. Si j'avais dit la vérité, les choses auraient été différentes.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ça.

\- Mais j'en ai le sentiment. Je sens que je suis la raison de la séparation entre moi et mes anciens amis… enfin dans ce cas particulier, je sais que je le suis. Je sens que je suis la raison pour laquelle mes parents sont morts… si je ne les avais pas emmenés en Australie, si j'avais pensé à mettre des sortilèges de protection sur leur maison, si j'avais pensé à toutes ces choses, ils seraient toujours en vie. Je sens que je suis à tenir responsable pour la mort de mon fils. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'appeler son père, je sais qu'il aurait débarqué en Italie dans la minute et qu'il aurait aidé d'une manière ou d'une autre… mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

 _Une minute._

« Prendre du recul permet toujours de mieux y voir qu'à l'instant t, vous le savez.

\- Oui. »

Elle consulta sa montre. « Il nous reste moins d'une minute, mais nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès dans ces quatorze dernières minutes. »

Katherine prit sa baguette et l'agita en l'air, bruissante et rapide.

Hermione était prise par trop d'émotions pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je fais tenir un journal à tous mes patients. » Un cahier traversa la pièce et Katherine l'attrapa avec souplesse. « Une fois par jour ; je veux que vous écriviez comment vous vous sentez. Ça peut être quelques mots comme 'triste, déprimée, heureuse, et frustrée' ou plus détaillé. Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs même pas obligée d'écrire dedans. » Elle tendit le livre à sa patiente et la regarda feuilleter les pages vides. « Je pense juste que ça pourrait vous faire vous sentir un peu mieux. »

Un carillon familier tinta, faisant savoir à Hermione que la séance était terminée.

« Même heure la semaine prochaine ? » demanda la thérapeute pleine d'espoir.

Hermione hocha la tête, cala le journal contre elle, se leva de son siège, et sortit. Elle avait une demi-heure avant sa leçon d'Italien avec Narcissa, et elle aurait besoin de chaque minute pour se recomposer une façade.

 ** **ooo****

 _ _(__ _ _Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard__ _ _)__

 ** **Partie 2 : Le Renard et les Raisins****

L'air ambiant du café chic de Londres était lourd – une agréable lourdeur, saturée de l'odeur des grains de café, des scones, des marmelades, du miel, et des viennoiseries. Les sons mélodiques d'une guitare classique se déversaient des enceintes Moldues placées en hauteur sur les murs.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était plutôt calme, seuls la musique, les légers bavardages des autres clients, et les sons apaisants des machines broyant les grains de café se faisant entendre.

Drago Malefoy s'assit à la table pour deux qu'on lui avait désignée au fond du restaurant. Son emplacement lui offrait une vue idéale sur les rues animées du centre-ville Moldu de Londres. Il sirota son expresso Colombien et mordit dans son scone, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre.

Alors que l'ambiance était sympa dans le restaurant, dehors, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Un mur de verre dénué de toute saleté le séparait du reste de Londres et il en était reconnaissant. Le ciel grondait, annonçant une nouvelle averse hivernale. Il avait plu énormément ces dernières semaines, mais à part le déluge qui était tombé quinze jours plus tôt quand il avait sauvé la vie de Granger, il n'avait pas neigé une seule fois ; à la surprise de sa mère. Elle avait prévu qu'ils aient un Noël tout blanc.

La neige, disait-elle, donnait l'air au Manoir d'être l'un de ces vieux châteaux sortant tout droit des histoires qu'elle lisait quand elle était petite.

Il ne pouvait que la croire sur parole, parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. En fait, il voulait qu'il neige rien que pour qu'elle arrête de se plaindre. Il voulait qu'il neige pour qu'elle ne lui parle plus d'à quel point elle était pressée que Lucius sorte de l'hôpital le lendemain. Celui-ci était à Ste Mangouste depuis la nuit de l'étouffement qui avait failli mettre fin à la vie de Drago et qui avait laissé à son cou de légères marques résiduelles qu'il espérait que personne n'avait remarquées. A sa crainte à lui, et à son excitation à elle, le Père revenait à la maison, pour la période des vacances, pour être avec sa famille.

Cinq Médicomages l'avaient déclaré hors d'état de nuire, affirmant qu'il n'était plus une menace pour les autres depuis qu'il prenait son actuel régime de potions.

Le cou de Drago ne partageait pas le même avis.

Les épais nuages gris de Londres se noircissaient de façon désolante. Un smog glauque s'était abattu sur la ville comme le brouillard un matin d'été. La combinaison des nuages noirs et de la fumée donnaient l'impression qu'on était plus proche de la nuit tombante que de midi et demi.

Il y voyait comme une prémonition étrange et tordue de son futur.

Son regard gris se baissa sur sa montre. Elle avait quinze minutes de retard. Drago fronça les sourcils et prit une autre longue gorgée de sa tasse refroidie. Il aurait voulu dire que le fait qu'elle soit en retard n'avait aucun effet sur lui, mais il était en réalité un peu contrarié de sa non-ponctualité ; surtout que ce n'était pas son genre d'être en retard.

Enfin, peu importait, Narcissa Black Malefoy était la seule raison pour laquelle il était ici.

 _« Oh non ! J'ai oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec Hermione à ce petit café sympa auquel on va tout le temps pour les leçons d'Italien. Drago, tu pourrais me rendre un énorme service ?_

 _\- Ça dépend, répondit-il d'un ton sec._

 _\- Tu pourrais y aller à ma place et prendre le café avec elle ? »_

 _Il leva les yeux de l'article de la Gazette qu'il était en train de lire ; un sourcil blond levé avec curiosité. « Euh… pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le temps de lui écrire pour dire d'annuler notre leçon. Elle vit trop loin et je refuse qu'elle fasse tout le chemin jusqu'à Londres pour rien. Au moins, elle rentabilisera son déplacement par une tasse de café et une conversation courtoise. »_

 _Son excuse était vraiment minable. Drago replia le journal avec précaution et le posa sur la table. Il était intérieurement résolu à ne pas aller se balader dans le Londres Moldu lors de son jour de congé. « D'accord, eh bien, j'enverrai mon grand-duc. Le message lui parviendra dans l'heure. »_

 _Narcissa plissa son regard bleu. « Ça te tuerait de prendre un café avec elle ? »_

 _Haussant les épaules, il rétorqua : « Peut-être. »_

Elle l'avait ensuite menacé de lui jeter quelques sorts avant qu'il n'abdique.

Une grande partie de son esprit clamait haut et fort qu'il se fichait qu'elle finisse par ne jamais venir du tout. Son agréable journée ne serait pas gâchée par sa non-venue. Il était tout à fait capable de finir son café et son scone sans avoir à subir la triste tête de Granger et son teint cireux, sans avoir à entendre sa voix brisée, et sans avoir à regarder dans ses yeux vides. Il avait entendu, vu, et senti assez de son malheur durant les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler pour ne plus avoir à l'affronter pour le restant de sa vie… et plus encore.

Mais alors elle entra, parapluie en main. Elle portait une veste, un jean, des chaussures, et arborait la même expression fatiguée que celle à laquelle il était bien trop habitué.

Drago soupira.

Évidemment, elle avait quelques livres coincés sous le bras, des livres d'Italien, _a priori_.

Elle se mit tout de suite à parcourir le café du regard jusqu'à tomber sur lui. Il s'attendit presque à la voir tourner les baskets et s'enfuir, mais non. En fait, elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers lui. Bravement, bien que très lentement ; on aurait dit qu'elle s'approchait d'une panthère sauvage. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et mordit dans son scone, mâchant pensivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant la table.

La confusion inscrite sur son visage et audible dans sa voix ressemblaient à la confusion que lui-même éprouvait chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. « Je croyais – je croyais que c'était Narcissa qui devait venir. »

Il but une petite gorgée de café et répliqua, sans rien laisser paraître : « Ma mère n'a pas pu se libérer aujourd'hui et m'a envoyé à la place. »

L'inquiétude peignit ses traits tandis qu'elle demandait : « Elle va bien ? »

Drago voulut être étonné qu'elle s'en préoccupe, mais il ne le fut pas. Il savait que Granger tenait profondément à sa mère et que le sentiment était réciproque. En fait, toutes les personnes importantes dans sa propre vie tenaient à Granger.

Une partie de lui voulait lui expliquer que son père complètement psychotique allait revenir chez lui et que sa mère était au manoir en train de rendre la vie infernale aux elfes de maison avec ses plans extravagants de dîner fêtant le ' _Bon Retour à la Maison_ ' auquel son père ne mangerait probablement rien parce qu'il serait soit trop occupé à errer dans les couloirs du Manoir, soit complètement inerte et catatonique. Une partie de lui voulait lui dire que Narcissa était prise par sa préparation de la soirée du réveillon de Noël, démesurée et réservée à ceux qui y étaient conviés, prévue douze jours plus tard ; une soirée à laquelle Granger était déjà invitée. Une partie de lui voulait lui montrer pourquoi il ne voulait pas que son père rentre à la maison.

Mais il vota contre tout ce qui jaillit dans son esprit.

Il connaissait les secrets de Granger et ses combats, mais elle ne connaissait pas les siens. Drago voulait garder les choses telles quelles le plus longtemps possible. « Oui, elle va bien. Quelque chose est arrivé et il était trop tard pour qu'elle t'écrive et annule. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? » Il avait parlé d'un ton poli, comme toujours, mais teinté d'une pointe d'indifférence. Drago voulait être sûr que ce soit clair entre eux que peu lui importait sa réponse.

Granger le dévisagea pendant trente-cinq longues secondes avant de prononcer : « Quoi ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son manque d'éloquence. « Je lui ai promis que je prendrais un café avec toi. »

Elle se tint immobile, mais posa les livres sur la table. L'un était un livre d'Italien, l'autre ressemblait à une sorte de journal. « Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Ses narines se dilatèrent tandis qu'il laissait échapper un soupir de frustration. « Parce qu'elle me l'a _demandé_ , grogna-t-il furieusement. Que ça te plaise ou non, je préfère ne pas me prendre un sort de ma propre mère. Alors assieds-toi. »

Cela prit à Hermione Granger cent-sept tic-tacs de la montre de Drago pour finalement prendre place dans la chaise lui faisant face.

Cela lui en prit cent-cinquante autres pour enfin décider de commander un petit chocolat chaud et une pâtisserie à la vanille.

Drago commanda un autre expresso Colombien et dit à la charmante serveuse de tout mettre à son compte.

Il ne savait pas qui il détestait le plus ; la Granger sur la défensive ou la Granger menteuse. C'était vraiment à pile ou face. Elles creusaient toutes les deux leur passage sous la peau de Drago de la pire des manières possibles. Finalement, il décida qu'il pouvait gérer la Granger sur la défensive, seulement après avoir réalisé qu'elle n'était méfiante que parce qu'elle se sentait menacée et anxieuse quand il était dans les environs. Et elle avait ses raisons de le craindre, se rendit-il compte.

Mais n'avait-elle pas plus de raisons encore de lui faire confiance ? Drago éloigna cette pensée de son esprit. Il pouvait tout à fait se garder d'essayer d'obtenir sa confiance.

« Je peux payer pour ce que je prends, Malefoy, dit doucement Granger.

\- Personne n'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas. Arrête d'être si foutrement sur tes gardes, Granger, lui jeta-t-il la mâchoire serrée. C'est plutôt pénible. »

Elle souffla, mais heureusement ne dit rien de plus.

Dix minutes de silence les engloutirent à l'image du nuage de brouillard dévorant la ville. Drago passa le temps en alternant les coups d'œil par la fenêtre et les dernières gorgées de son café froid. Quand il lança un regard en direction de Granger, il la vit les yeux fixes concentrés sur ce qui se passait derrière la vitre bien nettoyée ; ses doigts battaient la mesure des sons de la guitare, bien qu'ils soient quelque peu décalés du rythme.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée, il l'observa attentivement.

Elle était assise face à lui ; sa posture était un peu raide, elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, et ses jambes étaient croisées. Ses cheveux horriblement épais et broussailleux étaient dégagés de sa figure, mettant l'accent sur sa peau dénuée d'imperfections, sur la finesse de son visage, ses sourcils naturellement arqués, ses yeux de biche marron, ses longs cils, ses pommettes hautes et plates, son nez en trompette, et ses petites lèvres bombées.

La regarder lui rappela ce qu'elle lui avait raconté à l'hôpital. Il s'était interdit depuis de penser à la relation entre Granger et Potter (ou peu importe ce dont il s'était agi) ou même à la conception de Matthew ; en fait, il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça une seule seconde. C'était sûrement beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'elle lui en avait dit ; toutes les autres choses qui composaient sa vie avaient montré que c'était comme ça, avec elle. Malgré tout, il plissa les yeux, pas avec méchanceté, mais plutôt comme si elle était un labyrinthe au milieu duquel il essayait de retrouver son chemin pour la première fois.

De ce dont il se souvenait de la photo qu'il lui avait rendue deux semaines plus tôt, les deux caractéristiques dont Matthew avait hérité de son père étaient une partie de la couleur de ses yeux et ses cheveux en bataille. Tout le reste provenait directement de sa mère.

Oui, il était le fils de sa mère sous tous les angles, et restait à déterminer s'il trouvait la Granger assise en face de lui aussi attirante que la Granger de la photo. La pensée fut assez inquiétante pour le tirer d'un coup sec hors de sa rêverie interne.

Ses yeux se redirigèrent vers ceux de Granger pour voir s'il s'était fait prendre sur le fait, mais elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

Ce qu'elle regardait devait vraiment être très intéressant parce qu'elle ne dévia pas une seule fois le regard vers lui, et ce pendant sept minutes entières. Et quand finalement elle le fit, ce ne fut dû qu'à l'arrivée de la serveuse qui apportait leur commande.

Granger prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et mordit dans sa viennoiserie. Elle eut l'air de mener une sacrée bataille interne quelques instants avant de dire : « Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au Ministère aujourd'hui ?

\- Pris un jour de congé, » répliqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

Elle acquiesça en répondant d'un petit : « Oh.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne travaille jamais le jeudi. »

Drago fronça les sourcils en demandant : « Ah bon, pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne travaille que trois jours par semaine, du lundi au mercredi, lui dit-elle. C'est parce que soit je remplis des contrats privés, soit je suis sur le terrain ; et les deux sont épuisants. Par respect après l'incident au Manoir Marquette, mon chef m'a retirée du terrain jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement guérie physiquement et que j'aie retrouvé toutes mes forces. Je ne crois pas que ça lui plaise beaucoup, mais je lui coûte trop cher pour qu'il prenne le risque de me renvoyer dehors et que je sois blessée d'une pire manière encore.

\- Tu as déjà pardonné à Potter ?

\- Non. »

Le Drago Malefoy adolescent, en lui-même, gloussa, jubilant, tandis que le jeune homme âgé de vingt-deux ans prenait pour sa part une petite gorgée de son café en disant : « Tu vas le faire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules de façon crispée, mais rétorqua calmement : « Un jour.

\- Pourquoi te déteste-t-il autant ?

\- C'est comme la fable que j'ai racontée à ta mère la toute première fois au restaurant ; la fable à propos du renard et des raisins. »

Drago ne savait foutrement pas de quoi elle parlait. Il se souvenait de l'histoire qu'elle avait racontée, mais à ce moment-là il avait été trop occupé à essayer de traduire les mots qu'elle prononçait pour en saisir complètement le sens. Un autre silence s'installa. Drago resta songeur pendant que Granger continuait de battre le rythme de la musique avec ses doigts. Finalement, il laissa tomber d'essayer de se rappeler l'histoire sur le renard et les raisins.

A la place, son esprit erra dans une autre direction. Il avait lu l'article dans son dossier à propos de son rang, numéro un, parmi les briseurs de maléfices d'Europe. « Si je peux me permettre cette question, comment as-tu su gagner autant de prestige dans la filière des briseurs de maléfices alors que tu devais gérer Matthew chez toi ? »

Granger le sonda d'un regard placide un moment, avant de finalement prendre une inspiration.

« Je ne vais pas dire que c'était facile et que j'ai su intégrer mon rôle de mère avec brio, d'ailleurs je ne vais même pas te dire que tout n'était que soleil et pâquerettes. J'avais dix-huit ans quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et dix-neuf quand Matthew est né. Je me suis éloignée de tout le monde, même de Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas au moins dit à Pansy ?

\- Elle avait ses propres problèmes à régler, vraiment. »

Drago prit une gorgée de café.

Granger sirota son chocolat chaud fumant avant de poursuivre : « J'étais seule et j'avais peur, mais j'étais aussi très décidée à lui assurer la meilleure éducation et la meilleure vie possibles. » Elle lui avait dit ça avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux, et elle enchaîna : « Je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé si je n'avais pas accepté l'offre de la banque de Venise avant de quitter l'Australie. Je comptais la décliner, mais quand j'ai décidé de garder Matthew, je l'ai vite acceptée. »

Elle l'impressionnait énormément. « Qu'est-ce que tu devais faire, pour eux ?

\- Ils m'ont embauchée comme apprentie, en me payant une misère, et j'ai bûché pour obtenir mes BUSEs avec l'aide d'un professeur particulier de la boîte.

\- Mais comment tu as fait, pour l'argent ?

\- J'avais épuisé mes économies pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes de l'année d'avant, mais mes parents avaient nourri un petit compte en banque pour moi auquel j'ai eu accès à mes dix-neuf ans. Donc, j'ai utilisé cet argent-là pour construire une maison, la meubler, payer les frais médicaux parce que j'avais décidé de n'aller que chez un médecin Moldu, et préparer l'arrivée du bébé. J'en ai mis de côté pour les mauvais jours, et une fois que j'ai eu Matthew, on a vécu sur ma paye d'apprentie. C'était très serré ; j'avais tout juste de quoi payer les affaires de Matthew et une babysitter, qui s'est avérée être une sorcière. J'en suis arrivée à un point où j'ai failli devoir la mettre à la porte, parce que je n'avais plus rien pour la payer, mais elle a eu pitié de moi et est restée gratuitement… et quand j'ai été embauchée comme briseur de maléfices permanente, je lui ai remboursé tout ce que je lui devais et bien plus encore. »

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Dehors, le tonnerre gronda à nouveau.

« J'étais là pour lui le matin, elle restait avec lui la journée, et je rentrais tous les soirs à la même heure. Personne, en-dehors de mon patron, ne savait pour Matthew et je voulais que ça reste comme ça. J'adorais mon boulot, mais j'aimais mon fils bien plus encore et je n'ai jamais accepté de mission qui m'aurait fait rentrer en retard. Au fil des mois, j'ai monté en grade, et quand son deuxième anniversaire a approché, j'étais finalement responsable des opérations de la banque _et_ je gérais des contrats privés en parallèle. »

Il était sidéré par la force, la profondeur, et la maturité qui émanaient d'elle, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne sût déjà.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour gérer tout ça, mais je l'ai fait. _On_ a traversé toutes les épreuves, la maladie et tout ça, » conclut-elle, mais sa voix avait perdu de sa force. Ses yeux bruns fixaient l'intérieur de son chocolat chaud. Il pouvait voir qu'elle faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. « Je suis d- »

Elle le coupa sans hésiter : « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Malefoy. A part le fait que ce soit un sujet extrêmement douloureux, c'est aussi pour ça que je ne parle pas de lui ou de mes parents. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ; je n'en veux pas. J'en ai eu assez de la part de tout le monde, y compris de moi-même, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu suives le mouvement. »

Rendu muet par son ardeur, il l'observa par-dessus la table. Il répondit finalement d'un ton sec et détaché : « Je ne comptais pas te plaindre, Granger. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Au contraire, je compatis. Je suis sûr que ton gros cerveau peut saisir la nuance subtile qui distingue pitié et compassion. »

Granger eut l'air coite. « Tu- »

Drago l'interrompit en baissant la voix, les yeux plissés. « Encore une fois, arrête d'être autant sur la défensive. C'est vraiment insupportable. »

Un autre silence leur tomba dessus. Granger se trouva obnubilée par son chocolat, et Drago en profita pour terminer son scone.

Il demanda d'un ton bourru : « Quand est-ce qu'il est tombé malade ? » Comme à chaque fois, il se demanda sérieusement pourquoi il avait posé cette question.

Évidemment, elle fut de nouveau sur ses gardes. « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Tu ne vas pas - »

Il en avait assez. « Je crois qu'on a dépassé le stade de la méfiance et celui des théories du complot, la coupa froidement Drago et il poursuivit sur un ton mêlé d'agacement et d'indifférence : Je crois que je t'ai prouvé que je n'allais pas me mettre à courir dans la rue en répandant des histoires sur toi. Je crois qu'on en est au point où je peux affirmer sans problème que je ne te déteste pas et que je ne vais pas étaler ton 'linge sale' aux yeux de tous. Pansy et ma mère _inventeraient_ des sorts à me jeter si jamais j'osais. »

Le silence qui suivit était un peu plus inconfortable que le précédent. Granger mordit dans sa viennoiserie et mâcha avec difficulté, pendant que Drago finissait le reste de son café encore chaud.

Un sourire triste naquit sur le visage de Granger, et une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue pour terminer dans son chocolat chaud. « Il est _né_ malade… il avait un souffle au cœur et a passé les six premières heures de sa vie sur une table d'opération Moldue. Ils m'ont dit que je ferais mieux de le donner à la l'adoption ; qu'une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans ne pouvait décemment pas prendre soin seule d'un enfant atypique comme Matthew. Mais quel genre de mère abandonne son enfant parce qu'il n'est pas parfait ? »

Son esprit, réalisa-t-il, le ramena dans le passé, là où sa propre mère avait fait tant de sacrifices pour lui… et il comprit. Simplement, il comprit.

« Le problème de souffle a vite été réglé. Il a vraiment bien récupéré – mieux que ce qu'ils n'avaient anticipé. Ils avaient dit qu'il serait incapable de marcher sans être essoufflé, mais quand il a eu appris, il courait partout tout le temps. Ils avaient dit qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il savait _tout_ faire. Il jouait au foot et pédalait sur son tricycle en permanence, à partir du moment où il a su le faire. Tout était normal jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses deux ans.

\- Deux ans ?

\- Oui, on aurait dit qu'il se détériorait à vue d'œil. Il était tout le temps épuisé, gêné, et faible. La nounou l'a emmené au parc et il est tombé ; la blessure n'a pas cicatrisé avant un mois entier. Il a commencé à perdre du poids, il ne marchait plus droit, et il voyait trouble. Et un jour il a eu une crise d'épilepsie et on l'a emmené aux urgences. Il a suffi d'une prise de sang pour tout révéler. Il était atteint de leucémie lymphoïde aiguë et avait besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse. J'ai tenté du côté de la médecine magique, mais leurs façons de procéder sont à peu près les mêmes que celles des Moldus. Donc je m'en suis tenue à ceux que je connaissais. »

Drago gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'étais pas compatible, mais je _savais_ que Harry l'était. J'ai pensé lui écrire, tout lui avouer, et le supplier de nous aider, pour sauver notre fils, mais je n'y arrivais pas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu à le faire, parce qu'ils ont vite trouvé un donneur compatible ; il a eu la moelle dont il avait besoin, et ils ont démarré la chimiothérapie, et trois mois plus tard, il était en rémission. J'ai cru qu'on était tirés d'affaire, et on l'était… de la leucémie. Mais pas de sa tumeur cérébrale maligne. »

D'abord la leucémie, après une tumeur ? Merlin. « Une tumeur ? »

Elle hocha gravement la tête. « Tu vois, sa crise d'épilepsie avait été causée par la tumeur, _pas_ par la leucémie ; ils ont tenu la leucémie responsable en premier. Donc quand on a découvert la tumeur à peine quelques semaines après son troisième anniversaire, ils ont commencé la radiothérapie. Il était aussi réticent que n'importe quel enfant de trois ans le serait, mais il s'est montré vraiment courageux. Je pouvais à peine voir qu'il était malade, rien n'avait beaucoup changé en lui. A cette époque, j'ai eu les moyens de payer un Médicomage en privé pour nous aider et il l'a fait. Il a aidé à prolonger sa vie et lui a évité de perdre ses cheveux. Mais la tumeur n'a pas cessé de grossir. Elle était dans une zone risquée de son cerveau, ils ne pouvaient pas l'opérer, et rapidement ils m'ont dit de commencer à prendre toutes les dispositions. C'est là que j'ai écrit à Pansy. »

Et il connaissait la fin de l'histoire. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre une deuxième fois.

Il eut l'impression que le respect qu'il lui portait venait de quadrupler dans la dernière demi-heure, et s'il restait honnête avec lui-même, il pouvait avouer qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Non pas qu'il en eût envie.

La parentalité ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit à ses dix-neuf ans. Sa vie avait tourné autour de la réhabilitation du nom Malefoy, guérir de la guerre, gérer un père à Azkaban, et essayer de faire une nuit complète de sommeil. Non seulement Granger avait dû se remettre de la guerre et des tragédies personnelles qui avaient suivi, mais en plus elle avait dû se débrouiller avec un enfant. Elle était une mère, mais pas juste une mère ; elle était la mère d'un enfant malade.

Et elle avait renoncé à tout pour lui. C'était là la preuve de son caractère et de sa force.

Les larmes coulaient inconsciemment le long des joues de Granger tandis qu'elle avait le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Elle ne s'embêtait pas à les essuyer.

Tout était calme et silencieux entre eux.

Le tonnerre gronda, un éclair zébra le ciel, et tous les gens dans la rue coururent se mettre à l'abri tandis que le ciel s'ouvrait et pleurait avec elle.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la table et pensa à quelque chose qu'il pourrait dire, avant de décider qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien du tout.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:****

Je pense qu'il est important pour ce chapitre de vous traduire la note de l'auteur, qui concerne la fiction et son histoire personnelle…

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ : Le calvaire de Matthew est basé sur des faits réels (enfin, à part le souffle au coeur ; ça, ça vient de mon petit cousin… qui va beaucoup mieux maintenant). La vie de Matthew est basée sur un garçon avec qui j'étais amie quand j'étais petite. Lui et ses parents ont traversé beaucoup de choses avec sa tumeur et la leucémie. Il était plus vieux que Matthew quand il est mort (il avait 10 ans), mais je ne me souviens pas de lui à cause de sa maladie ou de la manière dont il est mort… en fait, je me souviens de lui car il était fort, courageux, déterminé, il était drôle, et souriant. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

 _ **Traducteur**_ :

Voilà ! Un chapitre assez intense. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Dites, finalement, ça sert à quelque chose de « se plaindre », j'ai eu plus de 10 reviews au dernier chapitre ! Ca m'a fait un de ces plaisirs ! Continuez comme ça, je vous aime !

 _Excalia_ : Mais non, ce n'est pas ingrat de ne pas laisser de review, ça m'arrive aussi ! (de moins en moins mais ça m'arrive quand même huhu !) Donc ce n'est pas ingrat, mais par contre c'est salutaire et admirable d'en laisser ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir sauté le pas pour moi. Surtout pour me dire ces belles choses. Tu as mis le doigt sur ce qui me fait le plus peur : qu'on ait l'impression de lire du traduit et pas du « original ». Alors savoir que tu n'as pas cette impression de lire quelque chose de traduit, ça me rassure énormément ! Oui, parfois, les phrases ne sont absolument pas identiques à l'anglais, mais c'est impossible de coller deux langues mot pour mot, c'est le plus compliqué dans la traduction finalement, et c'est ce qui me prend le plus de temps, et je suis toujours hyper content qu'on reconnaisse ce côté-là ! Alors n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur l'histoire en elle-même, aussi, maintenant que ça fait 11 chapitres, et que Drago et Hermione commencent à échanger ensemble, peut-être songes-tu à quelques petites choses ? A bientôt, merci encore !

 _lisou_ : coucou lisou ! C'est rigolo, certains avaient deviné super tôt pour Harry, d'autres ne s'en doutaient absolument pas ! J'avoue que quand j'avais lu la version anglaise, un coin de ma tête y pensait mais je m'y refusais (comme toi, je les vois très fraternels, mais je trouve qu'ici l'auteur a vraiment bien réussi à forger une toute autre image de Potter, non ?) ! Et puis la vérité a éclaté au grand jour (aïe!). Du coup, tu t'y es faite, ça va ? Hihi. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce lourd chapitre ? Merci encore de commenter chaque chapitre, j'aime mes lecteurs réguliers ! A bientôt !

 _Nounette_ : Oooooh, tu as franchi le cap du commentaire avec moi, tu m'en vois vraiment honoré ! Moi tu sais, je trouve surtout une motivation quand je vois des lecteurs réguliers, alors les petites reviews par ci par là pour me dire « oui oui je continue de te lire », ça me pousse et me booste quand je suis devant ma page Word, je me dis « allez, y'a un tel et un tel qui ont aimé et attendent la suite, imagine un peu! ». Alors que quand je n'ai pas de commentaire, tout ce que je me dis c'est « tu as des lecteurs fantômes, anonymes » et je m'imagine des gens dont la tête est un gros point d'interrogation, et j'ai moins de motivation, clairement. Trêve de blabla ! Quelle joie de lire toutes ces fleurs que tu lances autant à l'auteur qu'à moi ! J'ai le sentiment que tu ne seras pas déçue, jusqu'au bout ! Ça oui, l'auteur a pondu une de ces histoires, mamma mia… un honneur pour moi de la traduire, et une joie de voir des Français l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton message, n'hésite pas à continuer de me laisser un petit mot huhu ! A bientôt !

 _fann_ : helloooo ! Ah, voilà une lectrice qui avait deviné pour Harry, mouahaha ! Bien vu ! Comment imaginais-tu leur liaison, alors, toi ? Parce que c'est vrai que pour le coup ça aurait pu être n'importe quand, n'importe comment, dans n'importe quel état d'esprit ! Pour Ron, on connaît son tempérament, imagine, se faire larguer « pour un autre » (dixit) et rester sans nouvelles, et surtout avoir une sœur venimeuse qui a dû dépeindre une Hermione vile et vicieuse pendant trois longues années… Aïe aïe aïe sur le ressenti interne de Ron ! Pour Harry, on saura tout plus tard… (gnaaargh à la fois j'aime connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et pas vous, mais en même temps quelle frustration !) J'espère que ce lourd chapitre t'aura plu. Dis m'en un mot si tu veux ! Merci beaucoup d'être là, en tout cas; A bientôt !


	14. 13 Chuchotements dans la nuit

****Chap**** ** **itre Treize : Chuchotements Dans La Nuit****

 _ _(__ _ _Une semaine plus tard : 24 décembre__ _ _)__

 ** **Part**** ** **ie 1 :**** ** **Ne jamais partir de chez soi sans sa baguette****

C'était la soirée du Réveillon et Drago s'ennuyait horriblement. Il sirotait son vin en écoutant le discours sans intérêt du vieux et gros sorcier dont le nom lui échappait complètement.

Était-ce Stamford ou Samuel ou Stanford ? Oh bordel, il n'en savait rien.

« … les elfes ont fait un travail formidable avec la salle de bal... »

Et c'était vrai, pensa Drago en hochant la tête distraitement.

La fête se déroulait bien. Sa mère avait si bien réussi à conquérir la totalité des invités avec la spectaculaire beauté et splendeur de la salle de danse que pas une seule personne parmi les cent présentes n'avait posé de question concernant l'absence du chef de famille, à leur plus grand soulagement.

Mais la soirée n'était pas finie.

La salle, saturée par les conversations animées, exhibait le niveau de luxe des Malefoy et leur dévouement à la maison Serpentard. Elle était décorée sur un thème vert et argent parsemé de touches de houx.

C'était la soirée de l'année et tout le monde s'était habillé de façon à impressionner. Les sorcières et sorciers, vêtus de robes toutes plus chères et prisées, arpentaient la pièce avec des airs tout à fait émerveillés.

Les divertissements et distractions abondaient pour tous les plaisirs : danser, admirer la vue étoilée sur la terrasse, cancaner sur le dos des autres sorcières, surprendre un benêt peu méfiant sous du gui enchanté, faire de nouvelles connaissances, discuter avec, ou faire des dons à l'une des nombreuses associations caritatives que la famille soutenait. Des bougies enchantées planaient au-dessus des têtes et donnaient à la pièce une aura plus intimiste. Diverses guirlandes décoratives de tout type et style étaient suspendues aux murs. Des sculptures de glace de Noël étaient stratégiquement placées près du comptoir de bar bondé. Des plateaux de desserts et friandises de Noël flottaient à travers la pièce. La musique jaillissait des dix cuivres du petit orchestre loué pour l'occasion afin d'animer l'événement.

Et puis il y avait le traditionnel sapin Malefoy, un épicéa du Colorado -une épinette bleue-, qui se dressait sur ses sept mètres de hauteur. Il était lourdement et magnifiquement décoré, de boules argentées, de lumières blanches, et de guirlandes d'argent.

La salle entière aurait fait saliver un décorateur spécialiste de Noël.

Drago Malefoy, lui, avait plutôt hâte que tout ça soit fini.

Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis que la soirée avait débuté, mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Tout le monde la cherchait pour moult raisons : lui dérouler un inventaire de compliments et échanger quelques mondanités, le tout dans le but de voir son nom grimper dans la haute société. C'était là toute la mentalité _'tire parti de ce que l'autre peut t'apporter pour_ _arriver_ _à tes fins'_. Drago reconnaissait un grimpeur social quand il en voyait un. Stamford ou Samuel ou Stanford ou peu importait son putain de nom, répondait à la définition du grimpeur social.

« … où est votre père ? Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu parmi nous ces derniers temps. »

Drago faillit grimacer, mais se reprit et lui transmit d'un ton doucereux et altier l'histoire de couverture qu'ils avaient mise au point. C'était le premier à l'entendre. « Il est en Sicile pour un congé sabbatique personnel. Il sera normalement de retour au Manoir dans la matinée de demain. »

Il y eut une lourde pause de silence pendant que l'homme traitait l'information donnée par Drago, mais il finit par sourire avec compréhension, au soulagement intérieur immédiat de Drago. « Moi-même, je pars en congé sabbatique tous les ans au Danemark. C'est la maison de mes ancêtres. »

Drago combattit le besoin irrépressible de bâiller. La discussion l'ennuyait au plus haut point, mais il se devait de ne pas le laisser transparaître.

« … je dois dire que les pâtisseries sont exquises... »

Il tenta bien que mal de cacher son dégoût face à l'homme corpulent qui s'emparait d'un plateau entier de sucreries avant de s'en enfiler un bon nombre. Il y avait seize choses qu'il aurait voulu dire à cet homme, mais il n'en fit rien. En tant que chef de la famille Malefoy par intérimaire, il se devait de se conduire de la meilleure des façons possibles.

« … mon Médicomage personnel dit que je ne devrais pas manger trop de confiseries, mais j'ai du mal à m'en passer... »

 _De toute évidence._

Au lieu d'émettre son opinion à haute voix à l'attention de l'homme massif, Drago acquiesça du début à la fin.

Il se trouvait sur une estrade le surélevant légèrement par rapport aux autres, ceci afin que tout le monde le voie, et l'obligeant par là-même à agir correctement. Il était étudié par des regards attentifs et examiné comme du bétail, mais Drago y était habitué. Même si son métier haut placé de procureur l'avait propulsé en haut de l'échelle du respect, Drago avait dû se faire aux gens qui fixaient ses bras quand il portait des t-shirts à manche courte, voulant voir si la marque des ténèbres y était toujours. Comme s'il allait leur montrer avec fierté qu'elle disparaissait petit à petit, plutôt que de la garder cachée sous un sortilège esthétique ! Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il était ce genre d'idiot ? Il avait pu être un vrai imbécile dans ses années d'adolescence, mais le temps écoulé depuis lui avait été favorable. Il l'avait fait changer. Il l'avait transformé en un homme plus sage.

Non pas que cela importe aux yeux des gens.

Non pas que quoi que ce soit leur importe.

Peu importait combien de sauts et de bonds il avait pu faire au fil des années, le monde sorcier semblait divisé quant aux sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Certains pensaient qu'il était comme son père, autant en apparence qu'en personnalité. D'autres pensaient qu'il était responsable de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, même malgré son témoignage. D'autres encore pensaient à lui comme à un garçon innocent qui s'était vu happé par la réparation des écarts de conduite de son père. Certains l'aimaient bien. D'autres le craignaient. Certains pensaient qu'il s'en était remarquablement bien sorti, après la guerre. D'autres le critiquaient pour son attitude froide et distante. Pendant que d'autres se fichaient de tout ça. Et que d'autres encore s'en mêlaient un peu trop.

Dans tous les cas, quel que soit ce que le peuple pensait de lui, Drago savait quelques petites choses.

Tout ce que lui et sa mère feraient ce soir-là serait jugé par le reste des familles de classe supérieure, ainsi que par le monde sorcier entier. Tout ce qu'ils diraient serait répété, décortiqué, et analysé minutieusement par chaque personne présente dans cette salle ; sans parler de la presse. Il s'était écoulé cinq ans depuis la bataille finale, mais il restait toujours quelques personnes qui voulaient les rabaisser publiquement, sans regard pour toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient réparées. Chaque personne qu'il allait aborder, à commencer par la partenaire de Drago, serait étroitement observée dans le but de trouver ne fût-ce qu'un signe de manque de savoir-vivre ou d'inconvenance. Pansy et Blaise étaient soumis au même niveau d'inspection, mais Drago ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux.

Ils savaient tenir tête et ne déshonoreraient jamais sa famille ou la leur.

Et puis, Pansy avait été éduquée à parler, marcher, sourire, et se comporter comme la parfaite princesse de Sang-Pur ; et le fait qu'elle soit respectée dans la haute société pour son travail aidait beaucoup. Elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus brillante de leur époque, mais elle était plus qu'un joli minois. En fait, Pansy était extrêmement futée en ce sens qu'elle utilisait le pouvoir et ses influences pour intimider les autres. Pas une personne présente dans la salle ne pouvait intimider Pansy Parkinson ; et ils le savaient tous foutrement bien.

Blaise, comme Pansy, était bien élevé et bien aimé grâce à son travail d'Auror. Ce qui était drôle, c'était que Blaise était beaucoup plus secret et avait un tempérament naturel beaucoup plus détaché que Drago, mais _lui_ n'était jamais critiqué pour ça.

Les gens aimaient réellement Blaise. Il était vif d'esprit, intelligent, et énigmatique – quand il voulait l'être. Le fait que Blaise soit tout à fait conscient de ça aidait pas mal, et en permanence. Rien ni personne n'échappait à son œil de lynx, et souvent, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire des siècles avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il savait qui il pouvait charmer avec des compliments, et qui il pouvait charmer avec son vaste champ de connaissances et de culture. Merde, il savait même qui il ne pouvait pas charmer du tout. Il lisait l'esprit des gens, jaugeait leurs réactions, et agissait en conséquence. Blaise possédait une aisance innée à l'égard des humains que Drago n'avait pas.

Dans l'ensemble, Drago se considérait comme quelqu'un de distingué, et avec la pratique, il avait appris à être observateur ou à l'aise en présence de personnes. Le problème, c'était qu'il était trop impatient pour s'embêter à chercher à perfectionner l'art du plaire-aux-gens.

« …l'année prochaine, vous devriez ensorceler des bonhommes en pain d'épice grandeur nature pour servir les plateaux... »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il étudiait l'idée. « Il faudra que je le soumette à ma mère. »

Narcissa Black Malefoy le tuerait si jamais il osait émettre cette suggestion à voix haute.

« Ce serait merveilleux. On pourrait les grignoter _eux_ si jamais on ne voulait rien de ce qu'il y aurait dans leur plateau... »

En règle générale, Drago n'était guère impressionné par la race humaine. Et tandis qu'il en tolérait quelques-uns, il n'y en avait qu'une petite élite qu'il appréciait sincèrement.

Stamford ou Samuel ou Stanford… ou peu importait son foutu nom, ne faisait pas partie de ce gratin. Il était tout aussi prompt à critiquer, méchant, et accro à l'ascension sociale que les autres. Et après avoir été soumis à une série de questions et de bavardages ennuyeux, Drago était décidé à ce que l'homme se trouve une partenaire de danse appropriée et disparaisse. Ce gars n'avait-il donc pas de rancard - ?

D'ailleurs, où était _son_ rancard à lui ?

Il but cul-sec le reste de son vin et fit un signe de tête au gentleman. « Si vous permettez, je dois retrouver mon amie. »

L'homme regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Drago et sourit d'un air narquois : « Je crois qu'elle vous a déjà retrouvé. »

Il tourna vivement la tête en entendant ces mots et, sans surprise, elle était là ; son rancard pour la soirée.

Son nom était Natalie Christenson, et bien qu'elle fût une beauté blonde saisissante habillée d'une robe verte à l'effigie de Serpentard, elle était aussi tout à fait fade. Elle était une sorcière de sang-mêlé originaire d'une famille extrêmement aisée, qu'il avait rencontrée pour la première fois à un bal de charité trois semaines auparavant. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres, il l'avait emmenée dîner une fois avec Pansy (qui l'avait immédiatement détestée et lui avait dit qu'il devait emmener Granger à la soirée car Natalie ne saurait pas bien se tenir), puis il y avait eu cette débâcle au brunch du dimanche précédent dans la véranda du Manoir Malefoy avec sa mère.

Ses yeux gris orageux se plissèrent tandis qu'il se remémorait la dispute qu'il avait eue avec sa mère à propos de Natalie, sur laquelle elle avait donné une opinion bien tranchée :

 _« Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

 _Narcissa Malefoy l'observa d'un regard dénué d'expression, mais une pointe d'agacement était visible dans ses yeux bleus. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ; tu ne vas quand même pas l'amener **elle** au bal du Réveillon. »_

 _En vérité, il n'était pas sérieux, mais 'défi' étant son deuxième prénom, il rétorqua d'un air indigné: « Et pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? » répéta-t-elle comme si elle ne pouvait croire qu'il soit aussi aveugle ou superficiel ; qu'elle l'avait mieux élevé que ça._

 _Drago se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprise par sa prétendue superficialité._

 _« Elle est fade et odieuse, Drago. Elle a des manières déplorables. Pour l'amour de Merlin, elle boit bruyamment ! Et pas seulement, elle a le maudit **toupet** de regarder de haut tout ce qu'elle juge inférieur à elle… et elle n'a de toute évidence aucune conversation. Cette fille n'est rien d'autre qu'une menace, une pochtronne, et un boulet pour le futur proche. Elle boit autant que ce qui mettrait K.O. n'importe quel gros mammifère ! Elle va dire ou faire quelque chose à la soirée qui va souiller le nom des Malefoy, et on pourra faire une croix sur tout ce pour quoi on aura travaillé._

 _\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un tout petit peu, mère ? Ce n'est qu'une fête._

 _\- Il ne s'agit pas que de cette fête et tu le sais, répondit sa mère d'un air hautain. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éprennes trop de cette petite sauvage. »_

 _Cela lui demanda tous les efforts du monde pour garder une attitude impassible et ne pas ricaner, mais le sourire pointait dans l'ombre de son air renfrogné._

 _Évidemment, sa mère poursuivit : « Et tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore remarqué, mais Hermione vaut le double de cette fille. »_

 _Le sourire retomba._

En soi, il le savait déjà. La fois où ils s'étaient vus au café avait relancé leur… peu importait le foutu lien qui les unissait.

Ils avaient simplement observé la pluie tomber en silence une heure encore avant qu'elle ne murmure qu'elle devait se rendre à son rendez-vous chez le kiné. Ils n'étaient toujours pas amis après s'être séparés quelques minutes plus tard, mais les choses entre eux avaient définitivement pris un nouveau tournant le matin suivant, quand il avait reçu une lettre de sa part lui demandant s'il souhaitait qu'ils se voient dans un autre café juste en face du Ministère à midi.

Il avait dit oui.

Ça avait été le début de quelque chose de nouveau pour tous les deux.

Ces sept derniers jours, Drago avait eu rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger à midi dans divers cafés du Londres Moldu où ils auraient pu tester des plats différents chaque jour. Elle s'était tenue à son choix de chocolat chaud, et lui à celui du café noir. Rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes.

Mais en même temps, les choses _avaient_ changé.

Granger avait toujours ses moments sur la défensive et Drago se mettait toujours en colère. Elle le regardait toujours bizarrement quand il lui posait des questions à propos de sujets qu'elle estimait personnels et il choisissait toujours ses mots avec elle. Granger le faisait bouillonner et lui l'agaçait. Pourtant, elle ne le traitait pas comme s'il était l'antéchrist et lui y réfléchissait toujours à deux fois quand il voulait soudain la blesser de façon déloyale avec un commentaire désobligeant.

Un jour, ils avaient parlé de l'enfance de Granger avec ses parents et il avait regardé ses larmes couler le long de ses joues en silence. Un autre jour ils avaient parlé de son enfance à lui, mais Drago était plus hésitant quant à parler de ses parents. Granger avait compris ça plutôt rapidement, mais l'avait laissé tranquille, à son soulagement. Une fois, il avaient discuté des différences entre leurs vies. Une autre fois, d'un tout autre sujet. Un jour, ils avaient débattu sur la politique et sur les aspects de la rivalité compétitive qu'il y avait entre les maisons de Poudlard.

Mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient restés assis, à boire leur boisson, à observer par la fenêtre, et à ne rien dire du tout.

« Fraco ! Oh, _Fraco_ ! » Le mélange bizarre de Français et d'Allemand dans la voix perçante et inintelligible de sa compagne le tira hors de ses pensées. « Na tu es là, Fraco ! Che te cherchais ! »

Drago eut un mouvement de recul.

Était-elle _soûle_?

Eh bien, elle n'était assurément pas Française _ni_ Allemande, pour ce qu'il en savait… bordel de merde.

« On dirait que _quelqu'un_ a un peu abusé du vin d'Elfe, » ricana le cher homme à ses côtés.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

Natalie lança ses bras autour de son cou et s'affala contre lui, laissant brusquement tout le poids de son corps choir sur lui. « Fraco, tu me manquiais teeellement. »

Instinctivement, il la rattrapa et la stabilisa, mais elle empestait le vin au point de lui donner la nausée. Son visage se trouva à quelques centimètres du sien quand elle releva la tête. Le regard bleu brumeux rencontra des yeux gris énervés. Natalie eut un sourire ivre et paresseux qui lui rappela en partie cette soirée en Cinquième Année où ils avaient fait passer du Whisky-Pur-Feu en douce dans le château et que Daphné avait fini tellement soûle que Millicent et Tracey, qui étaient tout aussi ivres, avaient dû la porter jusqu'à son dortoir, avec grande difficulté.

La belle époque.

« Tu sens pon, Fraco, mmm... »

Mais avoir une partenaire ivre lors de la soirée la plus importante de la saison n'était pas drôle, du tout.

L'homme à ses côtés était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire quand il leur fit ses adieux : « Je vous laisse tous les deux. Profitez bien de votre fin de soirée, Fr – _Drago_. »

Le blond bouillonna de rage, mais il n'avait pas le temps de lancer un _Oubliette_ en bonne et due forme. Bien que le vieux con le méritât, effacer sa mémoire était un risque qu'il ne voulait pas prendre et en plus, il n'avait pas sa baguette. Sa mère, le connaissant bien, l'avait forcé à la laisser dans sa chambre. Peu importait, il avait de plus sérieux problèmes sur les bras. Il devait réfléchir et _vite_. Drago Malefoy avait besoin d'un plan d'action qui ne l'impliquât pas, et il avait à peu près dix secondes pour le mettre au point.

Bien sûr, celui qui venait de le quitter avait rejoint un grand groupe de vieilles sorcières jacassantes.

Drago savait à quoi tenait son avenir si ce con leur parlait de la Natalie Christenson pompette à son bras. Tous les invités, y compris sa mère, sauraient _tout_. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Non, il ne _devait_ pas laisser ça arriver.

« Fraco, tu as les plus peaux zyeux que ché chamais fus. »

Drago grimaça.

Elle était passée de reine de la beauté à gros boulet, en un clin d'œil.

Une fois encore, sa mère et Pansy avaient eu raison.

« Peaux yeux, peaux yeux » chanta-t-elle.

Il grogna intérieurement, retenant sa propre envie de vomir en sentant son horrible haleine.

Sans hésiter, Drago plaqua sur son visage le rictus de marque déposée Malefoy, face aux spectateurs déconcertés, et justifia l'état étourdi de sa compagne par l'excitation de la soirée. Stupidement, un invité suggéra qu'elle était sûrement pantoise face à la splendeur du lieu et les autres acceptèrent l'excuse avant de retourner dans leurs propres conversations.

Une seconde, il se tenait là souriant avec un rancard à moitié conscient sur les bras, et la suivante, il traînait autant qu'il portait la sorcière hors de la salle de bal pendant qu'elle gazouillait des inepties et essayait d'épiler les cils de Drago avec ses doigts agiles.

Drago _sut_ qu'il était hors de danger quand il ferma la gigantesque porte de la salle de bal derrière lui.

« Mais quel étonnant cliché, retentit la voix traînante teintée d'ironie de Pansy Parkinson. Puis-je me permettre, _s'il te plaît_ , d'être la première à te dire : ' _Je te l'avais dit'_ ? Ça me ferait un incroyable plaisir. »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Natalie pour perdre le contact avec la réalité et s'évanouir subitement. L'association de Natalie tombant dans les pommes et du son de la voix de Pansy obligea Drago à laisser sans cérémonie son corps s'effondrer au sol en un tas de robe verte soyeuse. La blonde cassa son talon. Drago grimaça, mais la jeune femme ivre ne semblait pas avoir eu mal. Et si c'était le cas, ça lui faisait une belle jambe, elle n'avait qu'à pas s'être bourrée la gueule au vin d'Elfe alors qu'il l'avait _expressément_ enjointe de rester loin du bar.

Stupide sorcière.

Un gloussement féminin résonna et Drago jeta un regard noir en direction d'une Pansy magnifiquement bien habillée et apprêtée.

S'il n'avait pas été habitué à la beauté de Pansy, cela aurait apaisé son mécontentement vis-à-vis d'elle, mais il l'était.

« Non, mais puis-je être la dernière personne à te dire de _'fermer_ _ta putain de grande gueule_ _'_ ? Ça _me_ ferait le plus grand des plaisirs » rétorqua-t-il sur un ton aussi moqueur qu'énervé.

Blaise, paré d'une robe de sorcier noire traditionnelle, prit la main de sa petite amie gloussante et fit un pas en avant. Il n'avait qu'une chose à dire : « Blague mise à part, ça ne sent pas bon, Drago.

\- Je _sais_ que ça craint, cracha-t-il durement en commençant à faire les cent pas sur le pas de la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Je l'ai sortie avant qu'elle ne se ridiculise et moi avec, mais des invités l'ont vue. Je m'en suis tiré en confirmant qu'elle était sous le choc de toutes ces festivités, mais ça ne durera pas des heures. Pas alors qu'elle est dans les pommes et qu'elle pue le vin ! »

Il était vraiment chanceux qu'ils aient passé la majorité de la soirée séparés, ainsi quasi personne n'avait compris qu'ils formaient un couple pour la soirée. Et ceux qui étaient au courant l'avaient sûrement oublié vu que Natalie, bien que très jolie, était aussi très peu marquante aux yeux de ses invités. Elle faisait penser aux sangs-purs racistes et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils regardaient avec mépris ceux qui possédaient un sang-mêlé. Elle ne connaissait rien de la haute société des Sangs-Purs et n'avait presque aucune bienséance. Elle avait en permanence voulu qu'il danse avec elle alors qu'il lui avait explicitement indiqué qu'il n'avait aucune propension à la danse, à aucun prix. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois accepté de parler aux invités et avait détesté devoir rester à son côté. Et quand elle avait ouvert la bouche, rien d'instructif n'en était sorti.

Drago réalisa qu'il aurait eu mieux fait de prendre Granger, comme le lui avait proposé Pansy.

Hermione Granger ne connaissait sûrement rien de la haute société, mais elle était assez intelligente pour maquiller son ignorance par une conversation éclairée et poussée.

« L'excès, c'est mal, » commenta Pansy avec un sourire narquois.

Blaise se tenait devant le corps inerte de Natalie Christenson et regardait autour de lui. « Drago, on doit trouver une solution avant que quelqu'un ne voie ça.

\- Un sortilège de Désillusion ? » suggéra le blond d'un ton agacé. Pour dire vrai, il était trop furieux pour s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait arriver à cette fille.

Blaise rejeta l'idée d'un signe de tête et échangea un regard avec sa petite amie, dans l'attente d'une idée. Après tout, c'était toujours elle qui avait les meilleures idées à l'école. Le sourire de Pansy s'évanouit, remplacé par un air sérieux et concentré. Elle retira ses gants de soie noire comme une tueuse vicieuse s'apprêtant à finir son travail, et les glissa dans la poche de Blaise.

Après avoir jeté un regard à la dérobée à la montre de son petit ami, elle dit : « Il est neuf heures moins le quart. Il reste deux heures et demi, donc je propose qu'on la mette dans une des salles communes pour la laisser dormir le reste de la soirée. Personne ne la trouvera là-dedans. Tout à l'heure, ta mère et moi avons placé des sorts de protection pour que personne ne puisse aller plus loin que les toilettes. Et puis, on n'avait pas besoin d'autres vagabonds avec ton père ici. »

C'était vrai.

Drago sourit à ses meilleurs amis. C'était bon de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours là pour lui et qu'ils faisaient toujours en sorte d'agir dans son intérêt, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Donc, reprit la seule sorcière consciente du couloir en se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant le tas de honte affalé à ses pieds. Je pense que la question la plus importante est : est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a fait passer sa baguette à travers les mesures de sécurité ? »

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres de Pansy, et elle poussa le torse de Blaise. « Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant que vous êtes supposés garder vos baguettes avec vous tout le temps ? Et tant pis pour la sécurité. » Elle releva sa robe noire à mi-cuisse et sortit sa baguette de son étui. « Je ne vais plus jamais _nulle part_ sans la mienne maintenant… on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Même en lieu sûr. »

Ils avaient tous deux tout à fait compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Bien. » Elle pointa sa baguette sur Natalie. « _Mobilicorpus_. »

La jeune femme soûle ne remua pas d'un pouce tandis que Pansy l'emmenait vers un grand salon grandement meublé et lourdement décoré, au fond du couloir du hall. Cependant, au moment où Pansy laissa tomber le corps sans aucune considération sur le canapé luxueux, les yeux bleus brumeux de Natalie s'ouvrirent et un sourire idiot se placarda sur son visage rouge.

Drago voulut tuer Pansy à cet instant.

Natalie fit un mouvement brusque et désordonné en direction de Drago, mais le manqua d'un kilomètre. Elle finit par terre à quatre pattes. Ses cheveux et son allure toute entière lui donnaient l'air d'avoir juste fini de s'être envoyée en l'air avec un sacré bon coup. Un sourire oisif et joueur apparut sur ses traits. « Fraco, tu feux vnir t'asseoir afec moi ? »

Pansy gloussa et souffla : 'Fraco ?' dans sa barbe, ce qui lui valut de se faire fusiller du regard par l'intéressé contrarié.

« J'ai besouin de toua, j'ai besouin de ton corrps. Y m'appelle… _Natalie, Natalie_ , prends-moua je suis à toua. »

Le sourcil gauche de Blaise entama une montée calme et mesurée, ses lèvres arborant un sourire amusé.

Elle rampa sur ses mains et genoux du mieux qu'une femme ivre pouvait le faire. « Fraco, ch't'aime. »

Pansy explosa de rire.

Drago Malefoy en avait vu assez. Il était fatigué, énervé, et prêt à en finir avec cette soirée pour pouvoir se tirer de là. Il arracha la baguette des mains de la sorcière tordue de rire et la pointa sur Natalie. Sans réfléchir, il prononça le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit : « _Stupéfix_ ! » Le jet de lumière rouge la frappa en plein front et elle s'effondra au sol.

Soufflant, Drago re-fourra la baguette dans la main tendue de Pansy et sortit de la pièce.

Le Blaise souriant légèrement et la Pansy gloussante le suivirent rapidement.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser là-bas toute la soirée ? » demanda Blaise une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau devant l'entrée de la salle de bal.

Drago poussa la double porte et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son ami. « Laisser son comportement d'alcoolique ruiner la fête et faire enrager ma mère, non merci. Si l'un d'entre vous veut la ranimer, d'accord, mais moi je ne le ferai pas. Je me fous bien de ça. Elle ne signifie rien pour moi. » Et il passa le pas de la porte, attrapa un verre de vin d'Elfe au passage d'un plateau lévitant, et rejoignit la fête.

Cela prit à Drago treize minutes, deux discussions sans aucun intérêt avec de vieux sorciers au sang-pur, trois propositions de danse de la part de sorcières insipides, et une pâtisserie traditionnelle de Noël prise sur un autre plateau flottant, pour enfin remarquer la présence d'Hermione Granger.

Deux choses le surprirent.

La première fut ce qu'il pensa tout d'abord en la voyant. _Wahou, elle a l'air magn_ _i_ _\- en forme. Oui… en meilleure forme._ Dans une salle pleine de sorcières habillées de robes noires, argentées, ou émeraudes, Hermione Granger tranchait par rapport à toutes les autres. Il l'avait vue plus tôt ce jour-là quand ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à ce nouveau café-bar dans la banlieue de Londres, mais elle n'avait en _rien_ la même allure qu'à cet instant. Drago eut du mal à la reconnaître, mais quand il l'eût identifiée, il faillit en recracher son vin.

Vêtue comme une parfaite sorcière issue de la haute société, Granger arborait une robe lui tombant aux pieds, moulant le haut de son corps, s'évasant légèrement au niveau de la poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un vêtement mettant en valeur la silhouette qu'elle retrouvait petit à petit ; la silhouette qu'elle avait sur les photos avec son fils. La couleur améthyste de sa robe, nota-t-il, semblait transférer et rétablir la vie sur sa peau pâle.

Ses cheveux normalement broussailleux étaient relevés en un chignon complexe qui laissait quelques mèches de cheveux bruns retomber sur son visage ; une mèche qu'elle avait passée derrière son oreille gauche retombait toutes les deux minutes. Granger ne portait que quelques bijoux, de grandes boucles d'oreilles couleur améthyste et un bracelet assorti. C'était simple, élégant, et Drago sut tout de suite qu'elle ne s'était pas habillée elle-même.

Mais il ne tint pas compte de cela à cause de sa deuxième surprise.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Non, Stamford ou Samuel ou Stanford… ou peu importait le putain de nom que portait ce lourdaud d'idiot… bavardait avec elle.

Drago la vit décliner son invitation à danser et le verre de vin d'Elfe qu'il lui proposait avec ses manières de gentleman.

« Elle est resplendissante, n'est-ce pas ? » Blaise se tenait à côté de lui, deux verres de vin dans les mains.

« Ou- elle a l'air en meilleure forme, » se rattrapa-t-il impassiblement.

Il rencontra les yeux sombres de son meilleur ami et vit avec agacement ses lèvres se tordre d'un sourire amusé. « Peu importe ce que tu en dis, _Fraco_ , » ricana Blaise.

Le blond grimaça. « Et si on traitait 'l'Incident Natalie Bourrée' de la même manière que la fois où tu as dégobillé dans les fleurs préférées de ma mère et que tu as mis la faute sur les elfes de maison : on n'en parle plus jamais.

\- Ta mère est magnifique dans sa robe noire et émeraude, commenta Pansy en s'approchant sur la gauche de son petit ami. Tous les invités sont tombés amoureux de son sens du style. » Un sourire suffisant apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle disait finalement : « Ça me fait sentir plutôt douée d'être celle qui a créé ce modèl- oh, Blaise, c'est pour moi ? »

Il acquiesça et lui tendit l'un des verres de vin.

Elle lui embrassa la joue. « Merci, amour. »

Un sourire bref mais spécial traversa le visage de Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le couple et regarda Granger hocher la tête avec un ennui évident à ce que lui disait le gentleman. Ce dernier avait posé une main potelée dans le creux de ses reins et Drago observa, à la limite de l'amusement, Granger repousser subtilement sa main, sans montrer son dégoût. Lui avait vu sa répugnance, bien sûr, mais pas le cher lourdaud. Drago réalisa une fois encore que Granger cachait ses émotions à la perfection vis-à-vis de tout le monde sauf de lui.

Les secondes passant, il se vit remarquer d'autres petites choses la concernant.

Toutes les sorcières présentes à cette soirée, hormis sa mère et Pansy, arboraient une épaisse couche de maquillage, leur ôtant tout leur naturel. Granger, au contraire, en avait mis très peu. C'était juste assez pour lisser sa peau, mettre en valeur la couleur de ses yeux, et souligner les traits qu'il avait déjà constatés la première fois qu'ils avaient pris le café ensemble.

« Regarde Hermione plus intensément encore, » fit la voix traînante de Pansy dans ses oreilles, « et tu vas imploser. »

Il plissa ses yeux gris. « Ce n'est pas _elle_ que je fixais.

\- Bla bla bla, Drago. » La sorcière aux cheveux noirs fit tournoyer son doigt ganté autour d'une boucle qui tombait devant son visage. « Tu dois admettre qu'elle porte ma création avec classe, » fit remarquer Pansy d'un air suffisant avant de poursuivre sa mini-critique : « Quel dommage que j'aie pratiquement dû me battre _corps à corps_ pour qu'elle ramène ses fesses ici. Et ne me lance pas sur le sujet de ces horribles cheveux. J'ai utilisé une fiole _entière_ de potion capillaire Lissenplis pour que ça ressemble finalement à ça. Merlin, c'était une _horreur_. » Elle fut prise d'un grand et dramatique frisson.

Blaise eut un petit sourire.

« C'est super tout ça, Pansy, répondit Drago d'une voix traînante. Mais j'essayais juste de me rappeler le nom de ce cher homme avec qui elle discute.

\- Stephen Winther : Auror à la retraite, veuf depuis peu, et amoureux des femmes plus jeunes, » l'informa Blaise presque mécaniquement.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

Il sourit d'un air narquois. « C'est lui qui m'a formé. Il m'a raconté pendant nos entraînements d'Auror qu'il avait dragué ma mère quand elle était en Sixième Année à Beauxbâtons. Il avait presque trente ans à l'époque, mais il semblerait qu'il a trouvé un nouvel objet d'affection _plus jeune_.

\- Oh, c'est absolument répugnant ! Hermione a quoi, quarante ans de moins que lui, et il est vieux et vraiment _repoussant_. » Pansy fit une grimace, descendit le reste de son verre, et le reposa sur le plateau vide passant devant elle. « Maintenant, si vous permettez, je dois aller secourir mon amie des mains d'un troll poilu des montagnes - »

Blaise la retint en entourant avec douceur un bras autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de partir.

La sorcière émit un grognement discret mais contrarié avant de s'énerver à voix basse : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dois-

\- Non, la coupa-t-il sans effort. _Toi,_ tu dois danser avec ton petit ami. Drago, lui, va gérer ça. »

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas la moindre chance d'échapper à Blaise.

Elle continua de protester : « Mais- »

Il la coupa encore une fois aisément, prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle relève la tête et rencontre son regard intense. « Pas de mais, amour. J'ai vu Vivian Pennington nous lancer un regard noir quand on est entrés- »

Évidemment, cela attisa fortement sa nature quelque peu refoulée de commère. Joli coup, plutôt brillant.

La sorcière renifla et regarda par-dessus son épaule, en direction de là où se tenait l'héritière Pennington, qui regardait le couple d'un air contrarié. Pansy verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre sorcière et celle-ci détourna les siens, intimidée. « Cette petite diablesse est juste jalouse parce qu'elle te convoite depuis _des années_ et que je t'ai mis le grappin dessus… _une deuxième fois_. La jalousie est maladive, ricana-t-elle avant d'ajouter sur un ton hypocrite : Je souhaite un prompt rétablissement à cette dépravée. »

Blaise se pencha en avant afin de murmurer dans son oreille : « Eh bien, allons lui donner une raison de plus d'être jalouse. » Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent encore pour souffler des mots que Drago ne put entendre. Et à voir le rougissement qui s'emparait du visage de Pansy, il était ravi que cela soit ainsi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient éloignés.

Pendant quelques secondes de plus, il observa Granger secouer la tête à quelque chose que disait Stephen. Drago voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise ; ses yeux ne cessaient d'arpenter la pièce, mais elle n'avait pas encore regardé dans sa direction.

Quand le vieux sorcier caressa d'une main rugueuse sa joue et qu'elle blêmit d'un inconfort évident, Drago décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Plan en tête, il attrapa un gobelet d'eau sur un plateau lévitant et s'approcha des deux.

Il était à trois mètres d'elle quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un sortilège réchauffant sur la terrasse, » informa Stephen tout en enfournant un cookie dans sa bouche à l'aide de sa main libre. Quand il eut fini de mâcher, il poursuivit : « C'est juste derrière cette double porte. C'est une nuit claire et les étoiles sont de sortie, voudriez-vous- »

Drago fit connaître sa présence en disant de sa voix d'aristocrate : « Ah, Granger, te voilà. » Il lui tendit le verre et elle le regarda avec curiosité. « De l'eau. »

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais elle eut l'air soulagée qu'il les interrompe, et murmura un petit « Merci » avant de buvoter son eau.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Monsieur Malefoy, c'est _merveilleux_ de vous revoir. » Stephen ne parlait pas d'un ton très convainquant. En fait, il avait l'air plutôt irrité par l'intrusion de Drago dans ses projets de soirée. « Où est passée votre _charmante_ compagnie ?

\- Vous êtes devant elle, répondit-il en montrant poliment la sorcière à ses côtés. Je vous aurais bien introduits l'un à l'autre, mais j'ai le sentiment que vous vous êtes déjà présentés. »

Granger lui jeta un regard furieux du coin de l'œil, mais à part ça, elle garda un visage neutre et ne pipa mot. Stephen Winther, à côté, exprima sans la cacher sa confusion. « Je croyais que vous étiez avec la- »

Drago redressa les épaules et le coupa d'un ton dénué d'émotions mais très arrogant : « La blonde qui baragouinait ? Elle m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Toute l'excitation de la soirée et le vin avaient dû lui monter à la tête. Je l'ai remise à sa place et j'ai perdu ma propre partenaire dans le processus. Je vous suis reconnaissant de l'avoir gardée occupée, mais si vous voulez bien nous excuser, monsieur, je voudrais lui montrer la terrasse avant que tout le monde ne décide de s'y rendre pour les feux d'artifice de minuit. » Il se mit en marche en direction de la double porte.

Granger se hâta à sa suite, sa robe violette volant gracieusement derrière elle.

C'était une nuit remarquablement claire mais venteuse du Wiltshire, et Drago se délecta de la quasi solitude de la terrasse illuminée.

Le ciel était d'un bleu marine profond, parsemé d'étoiles d'intensité variable ; la demi-lune se dressait en hauteur parmi elles. Elle jetait une incroyable et douce lumière sur terre. Après des années de cauchemars et de nuits de terreur, Drago n'était pas particulièrement fan de l'obscurité ou de la nuit. Tout ce que ça faisait était de lui rappeler des temps plus sombres de sa vie ; mais cette nuit-là n'était pas si mal. De sa position privilégiée, il pouvait contempler les larges jardins Malefoy agrémentés de lumières blanches décoratives disposées pour l'occasion et la saison. La musique émanant de l'orchestre de la salle de bal était assourdie, tout autant que les voix des invités papotant.

« C'est joli, ici. »

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Granger se tenait à côté de lui avant qu'elle n'ait parlé. « En effet. »

Un silence confortable s'imposa entre eux tandis qu'il observait les jardins et qu'elle avait les yeux levés vers les cieux. Il était habitué au silence avec elle ; c'était un état qu'il ne voulait pas perturber avec des mots.

Donc, il lui laissa la tâche de briser leur rite.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée des mains de Monsieur Winther. »

Drago acquiesça, acceptant silencieusement sa reconnaissance.

« Tu apprécies la soirée ? Demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est vraiment divertissant, mais je dois avouer que je n'aime pas particulièrement les fêtes. »

Il la fixa d'un air sérieux un instant avant de sourire en biais. « Moi non plus. »

 ** **ooo****

 ** **Part**** ** **ie 2 : Voleurs d'âmes****

Après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore et l'infiltration de Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie, presque toutes les familles de la haute société anglaise riches et puissantes avaient fui vers différentes régions de l'Europe pour patienter et voir qui sortirait victorieux de la seconde guerre. La plupart d'entre eux avaient entendu des rumeurs à propos du _Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu_ , mais ils ne connaissaient rien à propos de ceux qui l'avaient aidé à rester en vie.

Le nom Hermione Granger leur était à peu près aussi étranger que le nom du Président Moldu des États-Unis d'Amérique. Pour cela, elle était plutôt reconnaissante. Cela rendait les présentations moins embarrassantes.

Les deux heures qui suivirent de la vie d'Hermione Granger dans le rôle de rendez-vous impromptu de Drago Malefoy se composèrent d'une multitude de dialogues avec de très importants membres de la haute société du monde sorcier, de regards éhontés de la part de sorcières jalouses et cupides, et de strictement aucune danse. C'était une bonne chose parce que, grâce aux talons de sept centimètres que Pansy l'avait forcée à enfiler, elle n'avait aucune envie de danser.

Elle en apprit beaucoup à propos d'elle et du jeune homme auquel elle tenait le bras.

Hermione apprit qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi détachée que Malefoy quand il était question de discuter avec ceux qui tentaient de lui lécher les bottes simplement parce qu'elle était au bras de l'héritier Malefoy. Elle sourit et remercia ceux qui complimentaient hypocritement sa tenue, manifesta ses opinions avec maturité et sagesse face à ceux qui voyaient les nés-Moldus comme des être inférieurs, et impressionna même la plus fervente des sorcières par ses vastes connaissances au sujet de la haute société des Sangs-Purs.

Cela lui prit un petit moment avant de s'habituer à être le centre de l'attention que suscitait Drago Malefoy, mais une fois qu'elle s'y fut faite, tout alla mieux.

Et pour ce qu'elle apprit à propos de son ''rancard'', eh bien, dans le monde de Drago Malefoy, les gens étaient classés en trois groupes : la famille et les amis, les gens-avec-qui-il-devait-être-charmant, et les autres. Il était agréable avec les amis et la famille, poli avec ceux auxquels il devait montrer de la courtoisie, et froid avec tous les autres.

Elle n'était pas sûre de là où elle se trouvait elle-même dans tout ça, mais elle s'en fichait.

Il lui expliqua tout le fiasco qui avait eu lieu avec sa première partenaire, et elle s'en amusa beaucoup tandis qu'il en était toujours contrarié. Elle lui permit de jouer son prétendu rendez-vous par pure gratitude à l'égard de tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour elle. Hermione s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il ignore sa présence pendant qu'il palabrait avec ses confrères sorciers au sang-pur, et à moitié à ce qu'il attende d'elle qu'elle joue le rôle de la femme docile.

Mais Malefoy la surprit vraiment. Vraiment. Il était agréable et poli, mais réservé et presque distant avec elle.

Comment faisait-il pour gérer tout cela en même temps, elle ne le savait pas.

A quelques occasions, elle pensait qu'il était impressionné par elle, mais il le cachait vite derrière un masque d'indifférence. Et d'autres fois, elle croyait qu'il souriait aux opinions qu'elle émettait, mais elle ne parvint pas une seule fois à le prendre sur le fait. Et tandis qu'ils observaient les magnifiques feux d'artifice exploser sur la terrasse bondée, elle l'écouta avec une extrême fascination raconter toute l'histoire qui habitait la traditionnelle fête de Noël des Malefoy, par-dessus les exclamations des invités. Il lui raconta que sa mère avait introduit le côté humanitaire de la soirée après la seconde guerre. En outre, il lui apprit qu'en sept-cents ans, ils n'avaient dû n'en annuler qu'une seule.

Elle sut immédiatement de quelle année il s'agissait, et pourquoi elle avait dû être annulée.

Traditionnellement, lui dit-il, la fête de Noël des Malefoy se terminait à exactement minuit avec le final des feux d'artifice. Hermione se prit à sourire quand la dernière étincelle stria le ciel nocturne.

C'était réellement magnifique, mais elle était épuisée.

Il était minuit dix quand la dernière invitée, le rancard initial de Malefoy, partit par Cheminée.

Les seules personnes restantes étaient les Malefoy, Blaise, et Pansy. Narcissa et Pansy étaient occupées à bavarder à propos de la soirée tout en retirant leurs talons, tandis que les deux sorciers discutaient à voix basse dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione se sentit mise à l'écart et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Elle était terriblement fatiguée et savait que Pansy ne lui laisserait pas le luxe de dormir le jour le plus pénible de sa vie ; son premier Noël sans Matthew.

Sa main amorça un mouvement vers le pot de Poudre de Cheminette, mais la voix de Narcissa retentit : « Que fais-tu ? »

Hermione se retourna sur-le-champ. « J'allais rentrer- »

Elle sourit. « Je suppose que mon fils a oublié de te parler du traditionnel petit-déjeuner de minuit qui suit la soirée de Noël.

\- Non, il m'en a parlé. »

Malefoy leur jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne dit rien.

Narcissa entoura ses épaules de son bras et l'entraîna à l'opposé de l'âtre de la cheminée. « En tant que _légitime_ partenaire de mon fils, tu es naturellement _obligée_ de rester pour le repas. Après tout, tu étais tout simplement phénoménale ce soir. Tout le monde m'a chanté tes louanges. »

Hermione en resta coite. « Vraiment ? »

Pansy hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation tandis que Blaise prenait Hermione par le bras pour l'emmener en direction de la salle à manger. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Malefoy marcher derrière eux en silence ; son visage était un masque indéchiffrable.

Typique.

Les discussions pendant le petit-déjeuner somptueux de minuit furent dominées par Narcissa et Pansy, tandis qu'Hermione et les hommes mangeaient dans un silence quasi total. Il était minuit, mais elle n'était plus très fatiguée. La nourriture était délicieuse et elle se sentit repue quand elle eût mangé la dernière bouchée de son gâteau. Une demi-heure plus tard, Blaise et Pansy s'excusaient pour sortir de table et rentrer chez eux se reposer pour les quelques heures qu'il leur restait.

A la différence de Narcissa, qui passait ses Noëls à différents endroits et célébrait ces festivités au travers de nombreuses soirées, Blaise Zabini n'était pas très fort avec les traditions _ni_ avec les fêtes de fin d'année. Il avait invité Hermione à passer les vacances avec eux trois à Paris. Et elle avait accepté.

Il avait reçu un Portoloin agréé qui les emmènerait directement à son appartement situé au cœur de Paris. A la grande consternation que témoigna Malefoy, Blaise avait laissé Pansy programmer leur journée entière et Hermione comprit qu'elle serait trop crevée pour avoir le temps de penser jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient revenus en Angleterre. Visiter le Louvre et le Château de Versailles, faire du shopping dans le quartier du Marais, dîner au restaurant le plus raffiné de Paris, faire du patin à glace devant l'Hôtel de Ville... et la liste n'était pas complète.

Pansy était résolue à veiller à ce qu'Hermione reste trop occupée pour pouvoir se sentir triste. Mais il n'y avait pas un jour qui passe sans qu'elle ne pense à Matthew ; sans qu'elle n'ait envie de le voir, lui ou ses parents. Et Noël ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Malgré tout, elle appréciait vraiment la préoccupation et la détermination de Pansy.

Dix minutes après que le couple fut parti, Narcissa se retira dans sa chambre, feignant l'épuisement. Toutefois, avant de quitter la pièce, elle insista pour que Malefoy veille à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle saine et sauve. Après un échange de regards silencieux (qui aurait pu être interprété comme une dispute visuelle), Malefoy céda.

« Après toi, » dit-il nonchalamment avec à peine une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, montrant de la main l'une des portes de la salle à manger.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de son ton.

Narcissa sourit, satisfaite, et quitta la pièce par une autre porte qui menait visiblement à ses quartiers.

Elle amorça un pas dans la mauvaise direction, et Malefoy plaça une main en bas de son dos pour la guider vers la bonne porte. Réduite au silence par la position de sa main, Hermione le laissa la guider de retour au petit salon, tout en clignant de larges yeux écarquillés.

La maison était un gigantesque labyrinthe.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'assimiler la magnificence du Manoir pendant leur marche vers la salle à manger car elle avait été trop occupée à écouter Narcissa s'extasier sur la soirée. Peu importait, maintenant qu'ils se promenaient silencieusement le long d'un des nombreux couloirs, Hermione put nourrir ses yeux grand ouverts ; c'était un palais digne d'une famille royale… ou d'un Malefoy.

Ce qui avait commencé en escorte vers la Cheminée du petit salon principal, finit en une sorte de mini-excursion où il lui permit de pénétrer dans de nombreuses pièces. Elles étaient toutes élégamment décorées, avec un plafond haut. Elle passa la tête dans une bibliothèque splendide du rez-de-chaussée, aux étagères faites du bois le plus onéreux pouvant exister. Même le couloir qu'ils traversaient était merveilleux avec ses murs chics, tapissés et décorés des membres de la famille qui renâclaient silencieusement en la regardant, merci aux sortilèges de Mutisme de Narcissa.

Super.

Avec la main de Malefoy toujours posée distraitement sur ses reins, elle n'était pas d'humeur à être traitée de sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ou de tout autre surnom créatif auxquels on pouvait penser – elle était assez mal à l'aise comme ça.

« Il y a des toilettes, pas loin ? Demanda-t-elle subitement.

\- L'étage juste au-dessus, à treize portes. »

Elle le regarda fixement.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils. « Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, » dit-elle d'un air renfrogné, avant de tourner les talons et de marcher en direction des escaliers, sa robe ondulant derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle eût atteint les doubles escaliers impériaux menant à l'étage, l'agacement d'Hermione vis-à-vis de Malefoy avait eu le temps de s'estomper et elle se vit submergée par l'incertitude.

Merde. Lui avait-il dit quel côté de l'escalier il fallait emprunter ? Gauche ou droite ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La pensée de retourner le chercher émergea dans son esprit, mais ils avaient tellement tourné qu'elle pouvait à peine se rappeler d'où ils venaient. Retourner le chercher ? Ouais, ça n'était pas près d'arriver.

Elle était complètement partagée quant à la direction qu'il fallait prendre… et elle décida d'aller à gauche. Elle grimpa les escaliers rapidement avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, mais dès que son pied eût touché la dernière marche, Hermione sut qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision. Il faisait incroyablement froid et il régnait un silence sinistre ; tellement différent du reste de la maison, qui était chaleureuse et presque accueillante (enfin, autant qu'un manoir pouvait l'être). Hermione chercha sa baguette sous sa robe, et fut soulagée de la sentir sous ses doigts, avant de se mettre à traverser lentement le couloir mal éclairé en comptant les portes devant lesquelles elle passait.

« Cinq… six... »

Un vent imaginaire souffla dans le couloir ; sa raison et tous ses sens lui criaient de tourner les talons, rejoindre Malefoy, et le laisser la guider vers le petit salon pour qu'elle puisse prendre la Cheminée vers la sécurité de sa propre maison, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle était trop têtue pour admettre qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin d'aide ; il se montrerait sûrement salaud là-dessus et la ferait se sentir stupide. Non, elle préférait chercher elle-même, juste pour dire qu'elle avait su le faire.

Les quelques lumières allumées vacillèrent.

« Sept… h- »

Une pendule lointaine tinta de son carillon rituel.

Il était une heure.

Elle sentit une respiration dans son oreille avant que ça ne lui parle dans un souffle inquiétant. « Nous t'attendions, Hermione Granger. »

Toute couleur quitta son visage et elle éprouva ensuite une douleur indescriptible.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Les personnages, lieux, décors, appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est d'inadaze22.

Coucou les amis !

J'ai un peu de retard, mais dur dur avec les stages qui me prennent vraiment la majorité de mon temps (qu'il soit physique ou mental !).

Vous avez beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent, même s'il était triste, il était émouvant et touchant ! Merci pour vos commentaires. Continuez à me motiver, je me sens emporté grâce à vous !

 _lisou_ : "bientôt la rémission", tu as confiance, toi, dis-donc ! Mouahaha, je crois qu'il va falloir attendre longtemps avant que le passé soit réparé... La vie est dure et rude... Merci pour ton avis, je suis ravi de voir que tu as lu d'une traite le chapitre, j'espère que celui-là t'aura aussi plu ! N'hésite pas à me laisser un message :D A bientôt

 _Rine_ : Arrrff... Oui le chapitre était vraiment triste, tout le monde l'a ressorti en commentaire... heureusement que ce chapitre était plus relax et détente, sinon j'aurais perdu des lecteurs dans leur chagrin ! Merci pour ton commentaire, n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis sur ce chapitre :D A bientôt

Vos messages sont ma motivation et boostent mon perfectionnisme, alors go go go ! huhu

Passez un bon dimanche,

A bientôt,

little-Sniks !


	15. 14 La pire des ironies tragiques

****Chapitre Quatorze : La**** ** **Pire**** ** **des Ironies Tragiques****

 ** **Partie 1 : La confiance,**** ** **c'est valable**** ** **dans les deux sens****

 _ _Finite Incantatem.__

Les murs tremblaient. Les hauts plafonds du Manoir Malefoy menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment…

Merlin, Hermione aurait _aimé_ avoir la chance que ça soit le cas.

Mais non, les murs ne tremblaient pas. Les plafonds du Manoir n'allaient pas lui tomber dessus et mettre fin à l'effroi et la terreur qui avaient assailli ses sens en ébullition, sa respiration quasi-inexistante, et son esprit cogitant à toute allure. Non, ça aurait été trop facile. Ça n'aurait pas causé assez de douleur.

 _Rien_ n'était facile ou sans douleur, à cet instant.

 _Finite Incantatem._

Tous les muscles de son corps palpitaient ; c'était une douleur vive et aiguë qu'aucun sortilège de soin n'aurait pu soulager. Une fois encore, elle était dans une situation de laquelle elle avait besoin d'être sauvée. Et vite.

Les techniques sauvages de guerrilla de Lucius Malefoy fonctionnaient à merveille.

Il l'avait rapidement maîtrisée, et ce sans grande difficulté ; la balayette sur sa nuque était venue d'un coup et sans hésiter. Elle fut au sol, se tordant de douleur, avant même que les murs n'aient pu étouffer le son de l'unique carillon de la pendule lointaine.

Et le pire, c'était que dès qu'elle tentait de rouler sur le côté, elle ne parvenait pas à faire un seul mouvement. C'était comme si elle était bloquée au sol par un Maléfice du Saucisson, et attachée par des liens invisibles. Elle pensa d'abord à se débattre, à lutter, et à ruer. Cependant, toutes ces options étaient vaines surtout vu qu'à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, Hermione sentait sa peau et ses muscles comme être arrachés de leurs os minutieusement. Elle comprit que chaque geste précipité finirait en morceau de peau écorché, mais elle essaya de dégager son bras gauche une nouvelle fois quand même.

Hermione faillit pleurer. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! C'était comme si quelqu'un tirait lentement une large bande de scotch récalcitrant de son bras, sans succès. C'était de la torture, de la pure torture, mais elle ne pleurerait pas, simplement parce que la douleur cuisante qui irradiait de son corps la clouait sur place et la rendait muette de terreur.

C'était un maléfice, elle le connaissait, mais elle était sans défense. Sa baguette était dans son étui, sous sa robe.

Toute tentative de magie informulée était vouée à l'échec ; elle avait déjà essayé. Plusieurs fois.

 _Finite Incantatem._

« On peut sentir le sang sale qui court dans tes veines, » souffla Lucius d'un ton menaçant en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

Elle put alors enfin mettre un visage sur la voix effrayante, et son cœur manqua de défaillir sous la peur.

Cet homme n'était pas le même Lucius Malefoy que celui de la nuit au Département des Mystères ni même que celui de la bataille finale. Il avait l'air d'un camé qui aurait été livré à lui-même depuis des années.

Lucius Malefoy était complètement décharné et on pouvait discerner ses os sous une peau caoutchouteuse. Ses yeux gris étaient presque identiques à ceux de Malefoy, mais ils étaient creux, emplis de folie, injectés de sang. Sa peau n'était pas seulement pâle ; elle était aussi plus blanche que neige, et toutes les veines étaient visibles même dans la faible lumière du couloir. Il ne restait pratiquement plus rien des cheveux qui avaient un jour été longs et d'un éclatant blond platine, si ce n'était de larges parcelles encerclant des trous chauves et rougis où on aurait dit que les cheveux avaient été sauvagement arrachés du cuir. Le squelettique Lucius ne portait rien d'autre qu'un large pantalon blanc et un t-shirt blanc en coton se boutonnant par derrière et dont dépassait une épaule osseuse.

Il lui rappelait ces patients en hôpitaux psychiatriques qu'elle voyait à la télévision, mais en pire.

Bien pire.

Il était absolument terrifiant.

Hermione voulait pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient pas.

Lucius Malefoy tourna autour de son corps immobile, lentement, comme si elle était sa proie et qu'il ne parvenait pas à décider de ce qu'il ferait d'elle après s'être régalé de sa chair.

« Je pense que nous allons prendre notre temps avec toi, » ricana Lucius, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Avant qu'elle n'eût pu se demander de quelle autre personne il parlait, il se mit à genoux et enjamba son corps pour se positionner à califourchon sur elle.

Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

Hermione ferma rapidement les yeux et retint sa respiration. Il sentait le savon de luxe et la sueur, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de son odeur de véritablement putride. Il toucha la mèche de cheveux égarée sur le visage d'Hermione, et fit une tête manifestant sons dégoût-même de toucher ses cheveux.

Et alors il brandit un poignard, lui coupant le souffle.

Il fit courir la lame le long de sa joue en demandant sadiquement : « As-tu déjà vécu l'euphorie qui te prend au corps quand tu tues quelqu'un ? »

Elle ne donna aucune réponse.

Les yeux d'acier de Lucius se froncèrent face à son silence insolent et il appuya la lame de la dague sur la peau tendre de son cou. « Réponds-moi, _sale Sang-de-Bourbe_. »

Des larmes de peur affluaient dans ses yeux. « Peux pas- » Effrayée, elle s'étranglait avec ses propres mots. « Peux pas dire que ça me soit déjà arrivé… laissez-moi partir. » Sa voix était sortie moins assurée que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle voulait crier, hurler, lui ordonner de la relâcher ; elle était pleine à craquer de courage à l'état pur, mais ne pouvait trouver les mots pour le témoigner. Par-dessus tout, elle était lucide, et les gens lucides n'ordonnaient rien à ceux munis d'un couteau.

Hermione ne savait pas ce dont il était capable, et elle ne voulait pas le découvrir.

Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

Ses nerfs étaient à bout, et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Lucius Malefoy fut pris d'un rire tordu, hystérique. « Pas avant que les vaigles en aient fini avec toi, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Les vaigles ? Hein ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de vaigles.

Bravement, elle resta muette, un air étrangement calme sur le visage.

Calme.

Elle aurait éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas été sur le point d'inonder les tapis onéreux de vomi. Hermione était vraiment loin d'être calme. Elle était plutôt comme un château de cartes fragile menaçant de s'écrouler au plus petit courant d'air ; elle ne pouvait qu'attendre… attendre que Lucius susurre…:

« Pas avant que je ne leur offre ta vie et ton âme en sacrifice. »

En entendant cela, le degré de terreur d'Hermione percuta le sommet de la graduation.

« Pas avant qu'ils ne ravagent ton esprit. »

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se sorte de là.

 _Finite Incantatem._

Hermione essaya encore de bouger le bras.

La douleur aveuglante qui vrilla son bras la fit gémir ; c'était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

« Les vaigles, ronronna-t-il tout en soulignant sa joue avec légèreté à l'aide de sa dague. Elles me racontent que tu peux tout contrôler quand tu prends possession de l'esprit de quelqu'un. »

Du mieux qu'elle le put, Hermione tendit le cou au maximum pour s'éloigner de la lame froide, respirant à peine. Des perles de sueur roulaient le long de son visage et elle réalisa qu'elle transpirait presque autant que Lucius. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et une émotion inexplicable s'empara d'elle. Pour une raison inconnue, Hermione était attirée vers lui. Comme si une force inconnue l'agrippait et manipulait son corps. Elle le fixait… comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Regarder dans ses yeux était comme se risquer à l'intérieur d'une maison hantée à la foire ; le vide des yeux gris de Lucius était perturbant et il laissa une sensation de froid mordant dans sa poitrine.

Il la sortit de ses pensées en disant de sa voix sadique : « Tu peux tout contrôler. L'intensité de la respiration. Les gestes et les mouvements. La rapidité avec laquelle il va mourir. »

Lucius l'observa fixement.

« Tu décides de si tu veux le faire souffrir ou le laisser partir en paix. C'est formidable… qu'est-ce qu'il me tarde de ressentir ce pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'entendre tes hurlements. »

Il entailla sa peau et Hermione siffla de douleur, fermant les yeux avec force tandis qu'une larme dévalait sa joue. Elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la faire crier.

Non, certainement pas.

« Il me tarde de connaître ce moment où quelqu'un quitte son corps... » Il amena la dague à son nez et renifla l'odeur du sang qui en perlait à la pointe. Il eut une grimace de dégoût comme si c'était la chose la plus immonde qu'il eût jamais sentie.

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent.

« … où ce qui était chaud devient tout-à-coup froid, » dit-il d'une voix chantante tout en enfonçant la lame dans sa peau juste en dessous de son oreille, gloussant hystériquement.

La douleur qu'elle ressentit quand il entama sa peau de son oreille jusqu'au coin de sa bouche fut indescriptible.

Son calme s'envola par la fenêtre quand elle réalisa que oui, ça lui arrivait vraiment, à elle. Il allait vraiment la lacérer et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver sa peau. Elle avait survécu à tout ce que la vie avait mis en travers de son chemin, seulement pour voir son existence balayée par un fou dément. Hermione sentit le sang couler sur son oreille. Il allait tailler son visage comme un sculpteur taille le marbre, et Hermione hurla jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans ses poumons, les larmes se déversant librement, et elle s'entendit supplier pour sa vie d'une voix indistincte et terrifiée.

Lucius ne fit que rire plus fort et replaça la lame sur la même joue.

« _Evanesco_ poignard. »

La pression sur sa joue disparut instantanément et Hermione sanglota ouvertement, en proie à un immense soulagement.

La récréation était finie et Lucius Malefoy n'en était pas ravi.

Elle le vit redresser la tête subitement, prêt à exploser de rage, mais alors quelque chose se passa qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé. Un sourire complice se dessina sur ses joues pâles.

A travers ses larmes, Hermione entendit des bruits de pas et Lucius rigola encore plus fort, tapant dans ses mains comme un écolier avide à qui on viendrait de promettre un bonbon.

« Ah, dit Lucius d'un ton enthousiaste. Tu es venu pour le spectacle, Drago… et si on répandait encore plus de son sang pour voir à quel point il est _sale_. On la sacrifiera aux vaigles. Elle les rendra heureuses. Elle nous sauvera tous. »

Malefoy.

Au lieu d'être inquiète, elle fut soulagée, à son grand étonnement.

Après ces années qu'il avait passées à la tourmenter, les choses étaient à présent différentes. L'un d'eux avait enterré la hache de guerre, mais elle ne savait pas qui avait été le premier à le faire. Il existait un certain niveau de compréhension et de paix entre eux ; c'était maladroit, mais elle se sentait en quelque sorte à l'aise en sa présence.

Lui parler était plus facile que ce qu'elle pensait, et l'écouter l'était même encore plus.

Les deux derniers mois avaient nourri et entretenu la confiance qu'elle lui portait ; elle ne le réalisait que maintenant. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Elle savait qu'il allait mettre une fin à tout cela. Elle savait qu'il allait la protéger. Elle savait que ce serait bientôt fini.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais déçue.

Hermione ferma les yeux, s'intimant intérieurement d'arrêter de pleurer.

Elle le savait… _elle le savait._

« On va la découper-

\- _Stupéfix._ »

Le corps décharné de Lucius s'effondra à côté d'elle dans un enchevêtrement de vêtements.

Ses yeux marron se rouvrirent quand elle sentit une pression fraîche sur son visage, et elle rencontra un regard gris presque inquiet. Il approcha une serviette humide de sa blessure pour en stopper le saignement. Malefoy n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, tandis qu'elle voulait faire tellement de choses à cet instant. Elle était partagée entre lui faire un câlin et pleurer.

Hermione choisit la deuxième option.

Les sanglots secouèrent son corps tremblant, tandis qu'elle perdait toute la contenance à laquelle elle s'était cramponnée si désespérément. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle ne pouvait pas le remercier correctement, elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle ne pouvait pas le voir à travers ses larmes, et elle ne pouvait même pas l'entendre.

Elle n'entendit pas le sort, mais soudain les liens invisibles se brisèrent et la colle forte insaisissable qui la maintenait au sol se dissolut. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux, être clouée au sol ou en être libérée. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient raides et la lançaient terriblement. Son esprit était brumeux et confus, tentant, en vain, d'assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais elle ne pouvait se concentrer ; son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre, elle avait la bouche horriblement sèche, et elle transpirait toujours autant.

C'était pourtant bien fini.

Malefoy l'aida à s'asseoir, mais cet acte seul lui causa une sensation de déchirement dans tous les muscles que cela sollicita. « Je- je ne peux pas.

\- Onyx ! » Appela-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Un petit elfe de maison apparut. « Oui, monsieur ?

\- Pourrais-tu, je te prie, ramener Père à sa chambre, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Demande à Mère de mettre des sortilèges de protection plus puissants puisque, _je ne sais pas comment_ , il a réussi à passer à travers les précédents. Veille à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas de sa chambre une nouvelle fois. Ah et aussi, prépare une chambre pour Miss Grang- »

Hermione secoua énergiquement la tête, mettant de côté la douleur que cela provoqua le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne _resterai_ pas ici. » Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux du jeune homme stupéfait. « Pas alors qu'il est là. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Ramène-moi chez moi. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence entendu avant que Malefoy ne dise : « Ramène-le simplement dans sa chambre.

\- Oui, monsieur. » Et dans un craquement, l'elfe et le Lucius stupéfié s'évaporèrent.

Malefoy soigna sa plaie du mieux qu'il le put. C'était beaucoup plus profond que ce qu'elle pensait et la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire fut d'arrêter le saignement. Ce n'était pas important. Plus que tout, elle lui était reconnaissante ; plus que ce que des mots pourraient jamais exprimer.

Qui aurait pu penser six ans auparavant qu'elle aurait éprouvé de la gratitude pour un Malefoy pour quelque raison que ce soit ?

Certainement pas Hermione.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée autre part ? » demanda Malefoy, toujours à genoux à ses côtés.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec son ton. Il avait l'air presque aussi effrayé qu'elle.

Elle l'entendit changer de genou d'appui.

« Non, » répondit-elle en secouant la tête tout en fixant les motifs complexes du tapis. « A part la coupure, il a à peine posé une main sur moi.

\- Tu as eu de la chance. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Pourquoi -

\- Tu peux marcher ? »

Désorientée, elle répondit : « Je- je crois. »

Lentement, elle se releva du sol, et malgré les crampes de ses muscles restés trop longtemps contractés, elle fit quelques pas. Sans rien dire d'autre, Malefoy enveloppa avec douceur son bras de ses doigts, et la guida dans les escaliers jusqu'au petit salon de réception.

Elle se reposa lourdement sur lui pour qu'il la soutienne et il supporta facilement son poids en plus du sien.

Tout ce dont elle eut conscience, ce fut qu'ensuite elle se retrouva assise dans un bain moussant qu'elle s'était fait couler. Débarrassée de ses habits, elle était là et pensait à ce qui s'était produit au Manoir. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, et ne savait pas si un café avec Malefoy l'aiderait à mieux comprendre. Ils avaient convenu de rentrer chacun chez eux, de se laver et se changer, puis qu'il la rejoindrait chez elle pour prendre un café. Avec le Portoloin partant pour Paris quelques heures plus tard, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à essayer de dormir.

Non pas qu'elle aurait pu, de toute façon.

Après s'être habillée de façon détendue et s'être assurée que toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes pour Paris, elle descendit et démarra la cafetière.

Un Drago Malefoy en tenue décontractée apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée au moment où elle sortait deux tasses du buffet.

Ils se gratifièrent mutuellement d'un petit hochement de tête, sans parler. Hermione finit de préparer leurs boissons et le rejoignit sur le canapé du salon où ils s'assirent dans un silence à moitié confortable.

« Comment va ta joue ? Je vois que tu as su la soigner un peu mieux. »

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre verbalement à sa question.

Elle avait énormément de choses en tête et sa blessure au visage était classée très bas sur l'échelle de l'importance. Bien sûr, cela lui faisait toujours mal, beaucoup, mais elle avait fait en sorte de la soigner pour que ça ne ressemble plus qu'à une méchante griffe. La question la plus importante qui trottait dans son esprit n'avait rien à voir avec son visage, son sauvetage, ou quoi que ce soit ; elle était plutôt simple. « Pourquoi ton père m'a attaquée ? »

Malefoy se tendit immédiatement, prit une gorgée de café, et reposa la tasse sur la table basse.

Pour la première fois, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler de ça. Il était évident qu'il voulait juste changer de sujet. De sa voix la plus aristocratique possible, il répondit : « Je ne- »

Elle posa sa tasse à côté de la sienne et se tourna vers le jeune homme blond. Elle parla d'un ton froid et contrôlé : « Vu ce que je t'ai raconté de ma vie et vu à quel point je t'ai fait confiance, je ne trouve pas que ce soit très juste que tu ne me fasses pas confiance.

\- Tu as _décidé_ de te confier à moi- »

Le regard brun se plissa. « Parce que je savais que tu ne critiquerais pas ce que je dirais !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais-

\- Parce que tu _sais_ que je ne critiquerai pas ce que tu diras ! »

Malefoy se leva et démarra un feu à l'aide de sa baguette. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit rien pendant un long moment, écoutant le bois craquer. Tous deux observaient la fumée s'élever des flammes. Après quelques minutes de silence, Malefoy commença à faire les cent pas sur le pauvre petit tapis bleu, et elle vit son visage se tordre en une expression qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Elle connaissait ce regard ; c'était celui qu'elle avait arboré plus d'une fois dans sa vie.

C'était le regard d'une personne en proie à un conflit interne.

C'était le regard d'une personne qui avait dû faire face dans sa vie à ses propres tempêtes.

C'était le regard d'une personne qui était tout bonnement un peu lasse.

Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait bien plus de profondeur en l'énigme qu'offrait Drago Malefoy.

Dans un lourd soupir, Malefoy débuta : « Mon père n'est… pas lui-même. »

 _Pas lui-même ?_ Pensa Hermione avec indignation avant de dire à haute voix : « Il est complètement taré, oui ! »

Sa voix sèche et sarcastique s'éleva : « Dix points pour toi, Granger, pour tes capacités d'observation _exceptionnelles_ , vraiment, brillant. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua sur un ton doucereux : « Tu voulais que je parle, alors laisse-moi expliquer. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, piquant un fard.

«Même si mon père avait renoncé à la fidélité qu'il avait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa mort, il a été condamné à deux ans d'Azkaban pour crimes de guerre ; Mère et moi avons été épargnés, pour des raisons que tu dois déjà connaître. » Il fixa le feu flamboyant un petit moment avant de poursuivre : « Je me souviens de Père inquiet avant son départ pour la prison. Tu sais, le Ministère a autorisé les Détraqueurs à redevenir gardiens de prison à Azkaban. »

Hermione se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose à propos de cette décision particulière dans la Gazette. C'était une idée honteuse. Tout le monde savait que les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas loyaux envers le Ministère, même après la bataille finale.

« Les Détraqueurs le considéraient comme un traître à la cause et à leur seigneur perdu. Père a supplié le Ministère de le laisser purger sa peine dans une autre prison, une aux États-Unis, mais ils ont refusé. Il y est entré juste après l'assassinat des parents de Blaise et Pansy et ça a pris moins d'une semaine aux Détraqueurs pour commencer à lui faire payer son changement d'allégeance de dernière minute vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils lui ont sucé chaque pensée heureuse qu'il avait, en peu de temps, et ils l'ont laissé avec rien d'autre que ses pires souvenirs et ses cauchemars les plus effrayants. »

Elle avait déjà tout compris.

Intérieurement, elle entendait les mots de Lupin à propos des Détraqueurs et de leur penchant à se repaître de toutes les pensées et tous les souvenirs heureux, pour ne laisser que les mauvais souvenirs. Elle comprenait tout à fait que des choses affreuses puissent arriver aux esprits des sorcières et sorciers desquels on aspirait si vite tous les souvenirs d'une vie heureuse. C'était en quelque sorte la pire des tortures pouvant être infligée, et on disait que ça avait des effets terribles sur les capacités magiques.

La voix de Malefoy résonnait à mille lieues de là quand il dit : « Les Détraqueurs l'ont torturé presque sans arrêt pendant trois ans.

\- As-tu - »

Malefoy lui jeta un regard agacé. « On a su dès le deuxième jour qu'il fallait qu'il sorte. Les Aurors présents à Azkaban pour superviser la garde nous ont dit qu'ils entendaient ses cris par-dessus le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent sur la prison. Je venais de commencer comme procureur et je n'étais pas dans le cercle restreint du Ministre à cette époque. J'ai tout essayé pour le faire déplacer, mais j'avais pieds et poings liés. Je n'étais pas en position de de soudoyer qui que ce soit, tout le monde se fichait du nom Malefoy, et la moitié du Ministère voulait surtout que _moi-_ _même_ j'aille en prison avec mon père. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Et Mère a fait tout son possible pour qu'il soit déménagé, mais sans succès. »

Hermione tendit la main pour attraper sa tasse, écoutant avec attention.

« Quand il a été relâché, Père était complètement malade. Il était dégoûtant, pâle, et maigre ; proche de ce à quoi il ressemblait tout à l'heure, mais en un peu pire. Il avait les capacités magiques d'un enfant sauvage. A part immobiliser les gens au sol et éteindre les lumières, il ne pouvait plus réaliser les sorts simples ou la magie complexe. Et en dehors de ça, il parlait constamment de créatures appelées -

\- Vaigles ? » acheva-t-elle en frémissant.

Malefoy acquiesça gravement et rencontra son regard légèrement troublé : « Il t'en a parlé ? »

Froidement, elle rétorqua : « Il a dit qu'elles lui racontaient à quel point on atteint des sommets d'euphorie quand on réalise un meurtre. »

Son ton équivalait au sien quand il répondit : « Effectivement, ça me dit quelque chose. »

Le silence suivit ces paroles et il se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le feu. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il vivait, et elle se demanda combien de fois il avait entendu ces mots de la bouche de son père.

« Peut-être que le Ministère pourrait aider- »

Ses yeux gris s'assombrirent et son visage fut pris d'un rictus méprisant : « Tu crois sincèrement que le Ministère a quelque chose à _foutre_ de Lucius Malefoy ? On parle d'un Mangemort reconnu coupable. Ils diront sûrement que justice a été rendue, et retourneront à leurs petits moutons. »

Hermione se tut.

Il marquait un point incontestable.

« Tu sais, commença Malefoy, j'ai même été assez désespéré pour aller chercher de l'aide chez Potter, peut-être trois mois après qu'il ait commencé à purger sa peine, mais Potter avait pris un Portoloin d'urgence vers l'étranger. Personne ne savait où il était. »

Elle se tendit et ne souhaita rien d'autre que changer de sujet. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas à Ste Mangouste ?

\- Il _était_ à Ste Mangouste depuis qu'il avait essayé de m'étrangler- »

Pour une raison inconnue, elle eut du mal à assimiler cette information. Malefoy ? Attaqué par son propre père ? Étranglé ? Presque tué ? Tout devenait de plus en plus terrible au fil des nouveaux détails.

Clignant rapidement des yeux, Hermione demanda : « Il- il a essayé de t'étrangler ? Pour te tuer ?

\- Oui, et il a failli réussir, » acheva Malefoy, le regard braqué sur le feu.

Les mots de consolation ne parvinrent pas à sortir, mais elle compatissait pleinement à sa situation. « Je- je ne savais pas- »

Il se prit le côté du cou d'une main et parla avec un soupçon d'émotion : « Les sortilèges d'esthétisme sont la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pu garder ça secret. Les traces n'ont disparu pour de bon que la semaine dernière.

\- Pourquoi est-il encore au Manoir ? Ce n'est pas prudent !

\- Mère le veut à la maison pour les vacances, » rétorqua Malefoy comme il aurait expliqué les règles d'un jeu qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, balayant négligemment l'air de la main. « Ils ont dit qu'il n'était plus une menace et qu'il pouvait rentrer pour un court séjour, mais ils se sont apparemment bien trompés. »

Hermione essaya de ne pas avoir pitié du père de Malefoy, elle essaya vraiment, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'étaient ces yeux creux la fixant, et elle compatissait avec tous les gens impliqués dans l'histoire. « Oh, tout ça est tellement cruel. »

Elle n'aimait pas le père de Malefoy, mais elle ne le détestait pas. A une époque elle l'avait presque craint, mais avoir toutes ses pensées heureuses aspirées par des Détraqueurs était un destin qu'elle n'aurait souhaité à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. Elle se raccrochait elle-même à ses souvenirs heureux dans les moments difficiles, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans eux.

Honnêtement, elle aurait sûrement fini aussi folle à lier que le père de Malefoy, sans ces vestiges du passé.

Évidemment, elle ne nourrissait aucune rancœur envers eux pour avoir gardé la condition de Lucius secrète. Elle comprenait qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Elle aurait fait la même chose. Et puis, même si Hermione ne pouvait se permettre de dire qu'elle saisissait la réelle dynamique de la relation père-fils des Malefoy, elle savait que cela avait dû être dur pour lui de voir son père se détériorer d'une façon aussi affreuse.

Elle pouvait voir que c'était pénible pour lui rien qu'en écoutant sa voix. Hermione savait déjà à quel point ça a avait été dur pour Narcissa, mais Drago Malefoy vouait presque un _culte_ à son père quand il était petit. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait qu'il aspirait à être exactement comme lui quand il serait grand. De toute évidence, ce rêve s'était effrité en chemin.

Il avait perdu son père et la vie telle qu'il la connaissait jusqu'alors, tout comme elle avait perdu son fils et ses parents.

La vie n'avait épargné ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Hermione percevait bien les conséquences du secret de la maladie de son père sur sa vie de prince au Sang-Pur. A l'âge de vingt-trois ans, Drago Malefoy avait dû sacrifier le reste de ses années de jeune adulte pour être flanqué à la position de pouvoir de sa famille. Il devait marcher, parler, et agir d'une certaine manière ; il devait représenter et redorer le blason de sa famille dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Elle voyait bien qu'il était absolument indispensable qu'il (et que toute personne avec qui il s'associait) doive s'abstenir de faire ne serait-ce qu'un faux pas en société.

Ce n'était une position qu'aucun individu âgé de vingt-trois ans n'aurait voulue, mais il l'avait acceptée sans se plaindre, de ce qu'elle en savait.

Si Malefoy était bouleversé par la condition de son père, il ne le montrait pas. « Oui, mais c'est la vie, et on doit faire avec, du mieux qu'on peut. On est des _Malefoy_ après tout. »

Il faisait de nouveau les cent pas et elle pouvait voir qu'il était extrêmement mal à l'aise de lui parler de son père.

« Peut-être qu'ils peuvent l'aider à Ste Mangouste, peut-être qu'il se rétablira complètement. » C'était l'idée la plus optimiste du monde.

Il renâcla et rétorqua âprement : « J'en doute. Ils disent qu'il est parti trop loin pour être un jour complètement guéri, mais ça n'empêche pas ma mère d'avoir la foi. » Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter : « Le jour où quelqu'un inventera une potion qui rend à une personne tous ses souvenirs heureux et son équilibre psychique, préviens-moi. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça se fait que personne ne sache rien à propos de lui ? »

Malefoy lui répondit abruptement, stoppant ses foulées pour la considérer du regard. « Wahou, Granger, tu es pleine de questions ce soir, mais tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur conciliante. Personne n'est au courant parce que nous avons payé une masse de Gallions et utilisé la culpabilité du Ministère pour s'assurer que cela reste ainsi… Je suis sûr que tu connais bien _tout ça_ , pas vrai ? »

Évidemment, il essayait de ramener l'attention sur elle.

Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à la manière dont elle avait pu garder l'information de la mort de ses parents hors des journaux.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle calmement.

Malefoy se retourna subitement et leurs regards se croisèrent. « Il me semble que ce ne serait que justice que, vu que je t'ai parlé de mon père, tu me parles de tes parents. »

Elle savait que c'était sa façon de dire qu'il ne voulait plus parler de son père.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à parler, se surprenant elle-même du calme dans lequel elle se trouvait à l'idée de discuter de ses parents avec lui, plutôt qu'un autre. Mais Hermione supposait que s'il lui avait fait assez confiance pour répondre à ses questions, elle pouvait lui faire assez confiance pour répondre aux siennes.

En plus, l'écouter parler de son père avait rendu Drago Malefoy plus authentique… plus humain, à ses yeux. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, il n'était _pas_ sorti de la guerre indemne. L'état de Lucius prouvait que ça avait été, et que c'était toujours, des temps sombres pour les Malefoy. Elle n'était pas seule dans sa souffrance et c'était bizarrement réconfortant. Elle se demanda comment ils faisaient pour garder la face aussi bien, mais elle réalisa bien vite que mère et fils pouvaient se reposer l'un sur l'autre quand ça n'allait pas.

« Après la… mort de Dumbledore, » commença doucement Hermione, notant que Malefoy grimaçait un peu au nom de leur ancien Directeur, « j'ai modifié la mémoire de mes parents pour qu'ils m'oublient, et je les ai envoyés en Australie pour leur sécurité, mais après coup, on dirait qu'ils étaient destinés à mourir. » Sa voix était presque chuchotée, et elle prit une gorgée d'eau pour se forcer à retenir les larmes.

Malefoy s'assit à côté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Après que j'aie sauvé Pansy, elle a décidé qu'elle voulait m'aider à trouver mes parents. Donc toutes les deux, on a ratissé Brisbane pour trouver des indices et, le neuf Septembre, on a repéré leur maison et je les ai identifiés. Mais je n'ai pas toqué à la porte. J'avais été malade toute la semaine, et cette nuit-là, je me sentais mal comme jamais. Donc j'ai décidé d'attendre la journée d'après pour aller les voir, bon, pas _juste_ parce que j'étais malade, mais parce que j'avais peur, aussi. Je veux dire, j'avais utilisé l'Oubliette sur eux, sans leur permission. Non seulement c'était illégal, mais en plus ça pouvait ruiner ma relation avec eux. Donc on est retournées à l'hôtel, dormir, et quand je me suis réveillée le matin suivant et que j'ai allumé les infos – leurs visages étaient sur l'écran. »

Elle fit une pause et ferma les yeux, se rejouant mentalement le journal télévisé toujours gravé dans sa mémoire.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à mettre de sorts de protection sur leur maison. Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça. Tout ça aurait pu être évité avec les bons sortilèges- » Sa voix se brisa.

Il parlait d'une voix toujours distante, mais bien plus douce, quand il demanda : « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Tremblante, Hermione commença à lui raconter ce qu'elle se remémorait en même temps : « Deux cambrioleurs adolescents sont rentrés chez eux par effraction au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils croyaient qu'elle était vide, alors que non. »

Malefoy remua inconfortablement sur le canapé, et ce simple mouvement suffit à remplir les yeux d'Hermione de larmes.

« Je n'ai connu les détails que bien plus tard, mais apparemment mon père a entendu du bruit et il est descendu. Il les a vus essayer de voler leur télévision, a pris une batte de baseball en bas des escaliers et s'est mis à crier _'sortez de ma maison !'_ Et puis, il a frappé avec la batte l'un des deux au visage, qui s'est évanoui, et le gosse qu'ils ont attrapé a dit qu'il s'est mis à paniquer et qu'il a tiré dans le torse de mon père. Et quand ma mère a couru en bas des escaliers, il a raconté qu'elle l'a regardé une seconde avant d'essayer de courir à l'étage, mais il lui a tiré dans le dos. Et puis il a appelé la police et s'est enfui. Ils l'ont chopé deux jours plus tard. »

Malefoy contemplait ses mains ; la tasse de café était sur la table.

« Mon père est mort sur le chemin vers l'hôpital, mais ma mère est m-morte sur la table d'opération. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Hermione éclata finalement en sanglots.

Se penchant en avant, elle entoura son estomac de ses bras, car c'était le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait espérer à cet instant… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Malefoy sur son dos, la tapotant maladroitement.

« Si seulement j'étais entrée à l'intérieur et si j'avais annulé l-le sortilège, si j'avais mis des sorts de protection sur leur maison le j-jour où je les avais retrouvés, si-

\- Granger- »

Elle se fichait du malaise, elle se fichait qu'il ne veuille plus rien entendre, elle se fichait même que ce soit Malefoy et pas un de ses soi-disant amis d'enfance ; la main sur son dos équivalait à de la _compassion_ pour elle. Elle n'avait sincèrement pas reçu ça de quiconque depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus de la sensation que cela procurait.

Pansy la choyait ; Malefoy _se sentait concerné_. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et ça faisait du bien. Le réconfort minime qu'il lui prodigua fut suffisant pour la faire pleurer plus fort, mais elle finit par se calmer.

« Tu sais, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte six heures après avoir vu le journal télévisé. »

Ses caresses maladroites s'interrompirent aussitôt, mais il ne retira pas sa main.

« Tu veux dire que-

\- Le dix Septembre est le pire jour de ma vie, ça j'en suis sûre. »

Hermione s'essuya les yeux.

« C'était pire que le jour où Matthew est mort, admit-elle doucement. J'avais dix-huit ans, j'étais à une semaine et quelques de mes dix-neuf, et soudain, rien n'était plus pareil. Juste comme ça, » elle claqua des doigts pour l'effet. « Tu vois, je savais que Matthew allait mourir, j'étais préparée pour ça, et ça a _quand même_ fait un mal de chien. Donc tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment je me sentais le dix Septembre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Je n'avais pas de réponses. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je ne pouvais pas remonter le temps pour tout réparer. Je ne pouvais rien _faire_ , à part pleurer leur mort – et pleurer pour ma future maternité. Et, » elle secoua la tête avec regret, « j'ai pris beaucoup de mauvaises décisions ce jour-là au milieu de la tornade du deuil, de la colère, et de la confusion – tellement de mauvaises décisions. »

Finalement, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme pâle assis à côté d'elle.

« N'est-ce pas risible, la façon dont la vie fonctionne, Malefoy ? Dit-elle en secouant la tête. N'est-ce pas risible que ton père, qui a été un monument de force et de dominance, soit maintenant faible et contrôlé par des démons imaginaires… et n'est-ce pas risible de voir que j'ai survécu à une guerre pour tout perdre dans la foulée ? » Les larmes emplirent ses yeux et elle soupira longuement. « N'est-ce pas amusant ?…

\- C'est la pire des ironies tragiques. »

Il garda les yeux baissés et sa main, eh bien, sa main resta sur son dos un long moment.

 ** **oooo****

 _ _(Deux heures plus tard)__

 ** **Partie 2 : Je n'arrive pas à dormir****

Le sommeil qui s'était subitement emparé de Granger ne l'avait pas franchement trouvé, lui.

Et il ne semblait pas que ça serait le cas pour les deux prochaines heures précédant le départ du Portoloin pour Paris.

Drago se prit à observer à travers les baies vitrés donnant sur l'obscurité du patio, tandis qu'elle était affalée sur le canapé, profondément enfouie dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un sommeil perturbé. Il but le reste de sa troisième tasse de café et la reposa distraitement sur le comptoir, écoutant les faibles marmonnements et grognements de Granger.

Il n'arrivait pas à décider si parler à Granger de la condition de son père avait été une bonne ou une très mauvaise chose.

Plus que jamais auparavant, tout lui raconter l'avait bien sûr obligé à réfléchir à la situation actuelle de sa vie. Pour être honnête, il ne parlait jamais vraiment de son père parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle son statut, ses responsabilités, ou le statut de sa famille. Tout n'était qu'un pur bordel à ses yeux, et ça n'allait pas évoluer en amélioration. Non, ça allait empirer. Tout allait empirer. Et tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était fermer les yeux dessus, mais il devenait indéniable qu'il ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

L'incident avec Granger lui avait foutu la peur de sa vie, non pas qu'il l'admettrait à voix haute. C'était la preuve dont il avait besoin.

Combien de temps pourraient-ils le cacher du reste du monde ? Combien d'accidents manquant de tourner à la catastrophe devraient-ils encore subir ?

Qui était le suivant ? Allait-il attaquer Pansy ? Ou Blaise ? Ou, Merlin les en garde, sa mère ?

Et s'il ne s'était pas souvenu que les sorts de protection s'étaient annulés à la fin de la fête, laissant la possibilité à quiconque se trouvant dans la maison de déambuler au-delà des pièces autorisées ? Et s'il avait ignoré sa conscience et n'était pas parti sur les traces de Granger dix minutes après qu'elle se soit éclipsée ? Et s'il était arrivé trop tard pour la sauver ? Qu'aurait-il dit ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Bordel, comment auraient-ils pu expliquer qu'elle était morte au Manoir Malefoy le jour de Noël ? Qu'aurait fait Pansy sans sa meilleure amie ? Qu'aurait fait sa mère sans la sorcière qu'elle tenait dans la plus haute de ses estimes ? Qu'aurait-il – combien de sacrifices auraient-ils dû faire à cause des péchés de son père ambitieux ?

L'ambition.

Drago en savait beaucoup sur ce mot. C'était, en soi, la principale raison de leur ruine.

Son père avait toujours été un homme ambitieux ; c'était un trait que Drago s'était approprié au fil du temps, mais il ne le laissait pas prendre le contrôle contrairement à son père. Non, il faisait différemment.

Il avait appris des bêtises de son père.

Pourtant, il ne s'était pas douté que les ambitions de celui-ci entraîneraient de la sorte Drago sur la pente ; la pente vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vers deux années à son service.

Non, Drago ne connaissait rien aux activités de Mangemort de son père ; d'accord, il s'en doutait, mais il n'avait pas pu le confirmer avant qu'il ne soit arrêté pendant le fiasco au Ministère en Cinquième Année. Drago avait été furieux après son arrestation : furieux envers Potter, furieux envers sa petite bande, et plus que tout il avait été déçu et furieux envers son père de ne pas être l'homme qu'il pensait qu'il était. L'idée de son père fort et ambitieux se soumettant à un Seigneur des Ténèbres lunatique _constamment_ et _systématiquement_ battu par des enfants, c'était ce qui l'avait rendu le plus furieux. La rage n'avait fait que s'accroître quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné la mission suicide de tuer Dumbledore pour punir son père de n'avoir pas récupéré la prophétie.

Il avait peut-être fanfaronné devant ses amis de s'être vu donné une tâche par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais intérieurement il était terrifié depuis le début ; même depuis son initiation au mode de vie de son père. C'était supposé être tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu, la concrétisation du rêve qu'il avait de ressembler à son père, mais dès que ça avait commencé, Drago avait voulu sa foutue ancienne vie de retour.

Rêver un peu ne coûtait rien.

Il se souvenait des heures passées assis dans la Salle sur Demande, parfois même pendant plusieurs jours, à travailler sur l'Armoire à Disparaître, et à se demander comment sa vie en était arrivée à ce point. Il ne dormait pas pendant des jours, il perdait du poids, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il aboyait sur les fantômes, il s'éloignait de tout le monde, même de Blaise et Pansy, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour être comme son père et effectuer son devoir de Malefoy, pour les racheter aux yeux de 'l'homme' qui avait perdu un combat contre un bébé ?

Cette année-là, il n'avait rien souhaité d'autre plus fort qu'un autre nom… _rien_.

Et ce désir n'avait pas changé au fil des années.

Drago avait fait tellement de putains de sacrifices pour sauver le nom qu'il avait été habitué à imposer par le passé.

Il avait débité tellement de mensonges pour couvrir la vérité.

Il était resté tellement inébranlable et avait gardé le silence pendant si longtemps que rien que d'y penser, ça le rendait amer, agité, et irrité.

Certaines personnes pensaient qu'il n'avait pas payé la dette de ses péchés de guerre, mais si seulement ils savaient…

Drago Malefoy avait renoncé au restant de ses années d'adolescent pour être l'homme de la famille, il avait renoncé à tous ses amis sauf aux deux qui connaissaient la situation de son père, il avait renoncé aux années insouciantes post-guerre qui auraient pu apaiser son esprit tourmenté, il avait renoncé à tout sens de la normalité une fois que son père était rentré d'Azkaban, il avait renoncé à son chez-lui, il avait renoncé à quelques relations pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait s'approcher trop près de la vérité... il avait renoncé à tout.

Oui, Drago était sûr qu'il avait payé pour toutes les choses qu'il avait faites pour sauver sa famille d'un seigneur sans pitié en Sixième Année ; il avait payé pour tout ça, fois dix au moins.

Clignant des yeux, il se détourna de la porte et parcourut le rez-de-chaussée de la maison de Granger jusqu'à trouver la salle de bain. Debout devant le miroir, Drago eut du mal à se reconnaître ; des poches considérables de fatigue, en forme de croissant, soulignaient ses yeux, et ses joues reflétaient la sensation qu'il avait dans son cœur – elles étaient creuses et en besoin urgent de remplissage.

Il avait envie de dormir, mais il savait que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer, une nuit comme celle-là.

Pas avec l'esprit bouillonnant et la poitrine douloureuse.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous la résignation et il se pencha en avant, abattu.

La soirée de Noël des Malefoy avait été la huitième fête à laquelle il avait participé en neuf jours. La saison des vacances de fin d'année était particulièrement pénible pour lui. Non seulement ça lui rappelait encore une fois que sa famille était en ruine et un véritable foutoir, mais en plus ça lui demandait de passer beaucoup trop d'heures en compagnie de l'emmerdante classe de la haute société. Ça lui demandait trop de mensonges à propos de l'absence de son père. Ça demandait trop de faux-semblants de sa part. Ça occasionnait trop de risque de tout foutre en l'air. Ça lui occasionnait trop d'anxiété, quand il espérait qu'ils ne verraient que du feu à travers ses mensonges.

Ça lui demandait trop.

Il faisait tout ça pour le bien de son nom de famille, mais ça avait pris des dimensions démesurées.

Et il était épuisé.

Il réalisa qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Le travail. Les obligations familiales. Sa mère. Toute le contexte Granger. Les Médicomages et les docteurs. La vie. Les cauchemars. Son père… Parfois, il n'avait pas l'impression que la guerre était finie, surtout quand ça en venait à Lucius Malefoy.

La bataille entre lui et sa mère de ces trois dernières années à propos de la meilleure méthode de traitement, ça l'avait usé et avait jeté un léger froid sur leur relation. Le placement récent de son père à l'hôpital psychiatrique avait fait plus de mal à sa mère que ce qu'il avait prévu, et Drago détestait la voir souffrir. Lucius lui manquait. Elle était en mal de lui. Peu importait qu'elle n'ait pas été en sa présence pendant plusieurs années ; elle détestait qu'il ne soit pas physiquement à la maison au Manoir, alors même qu'il n'avait pas été à la maison psychologiquement depuis des années.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle comprenne que le placer à Ste Mangouste était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était la meilleure chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour lui… et pour eux-mêmes. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ça. Sa mère disait que c'était le cas, mais parfois Drago avait le sentiment qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Pas du tout.

Drago ouvrit le robinet, mit ses mains en coupe sous le filet d'eau, et s'aspergea le visage plusieurs fois avec l'eau tiède. Il aurait pu céder tout son héritage à cette eau pour qu'elle nettoie la totalité de sa _vie_ de la boue qui l'avait submergée, merci à l'alliance de longue date de son père avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; une alliance qui les avaient tous tirés vers le bas.

Mais l'eau ne fit rien, comme toujours.

Même elle avait ses propres limites.

Laissant le liquide goutter de son visage, Drago l'observa s'écouler dans le conduit. Et juste à cet instant, il souhaita être lui aussi une goutte d'eau, pour pouvoir disparaître et se perdre dans l'océan de l'anonymat.

Peut-être alors seulement pourrait-il faire fi d'à quel point les choses allaient mal. Peut-être alors pourrait-il ignorer le fait que son père venait d'essayer de sacrifier quelqu'un pour des raisons de purification. Peut-être alors pourrait-il oublier, et peut-être pourrait-il dormir.

Le corps de Drago se laissa glisser au sol. Le robinet coulait toujours, mais Drago utilisait le bruit pour refouler tout ce qui aurait pu assaillir ses oreilles. Ses bras entourèrent ses genoux relevés, et il se tint la tête entre les mains. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être toujours, il s'autorisa à ressentir _quelque chose_ à propos de la situation pitoyable de sa vie actuelle… quelque chose d'autre que de l'indifférence, du dégoût et de la colère.

Granger dormait. Il était seul. C'était parfait. Il pouvait enfin se permettre d'éprouver quelque chose.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais à cet instant, il mourait d'envie d'être encore un enfant. Il voulait retourner à l'époque où tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de courir dans les bras de sa mère pour y trouver sécurité et réconfort. Un homme âgé de vingt-trois ans n'aurait pas dû avoir autant de regrets en lui ; un garçon de vingt-trois ans n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi vieux que ce qu'il se sentait quasi tout le temps.

Et penser à tout ça ne fit que le faire se sentir plus vieux encore.

Sa vie était à présent tellement scrutée sous toutes les coutures qu'il ne se sentait plus lié à elle depuis longtemps.

« Malefoy ? »

La tête de Drago se releva d'un coup et ses yeux plissés rencontrèrent un regard perdu. Elle ressemblait à une loque. Ses habits étaient froissés et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, avec la sieste qu'elle venait de faire. Elle était enveloppée dans une grosse couverture de laine, mais ses lèvres tremblaient un peu quand même. « Tu veux quelque chose, Granger ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que tu étais rentré chez toi, et j'ai entendu le robinet couler. Il est presque cinq heures. Le Portoloin part dans une heure. »

Il hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien avant de s'être relevé. « Je croyais que tu dormais. »

D'un air gêné, elle lui répondit : « J'ai fait un cauchemar. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

Malefoy la dévisagea un long moment avant de murmurer : « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Elle le regarda comme si elle comprenait réellement, avant de tourner les talons et de le laisser seul à ses pensées.

Drago ferma le robinet, fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, et soupira avant de se recomposer un masque d'indifférence.

La journée s'annonçait interminable.

Et il avait toujours envie de dormir.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **Les personnages, lieux, décors… appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est d'inadaze22.**

Note de l'auteur : La deuxième partie est inspirée de la chanson d'Azure Ray, « Sleep ».

Salut les amis !

Un peu de retard, je ne vous le cache pas, la fin des stages a été bien remplie ! Fatigue qui s'accumulait et rapports de stages multiples à rendre, j'ai mis de côté la relecture du chapitre, pour ne pas laisser passer de coquilles grosses comme des éléphants !

Du coup j'espère qu'il n'y en avait pas haha !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré le traduire ! Donnez-moi votre avis, ça vaut de l'or à mes yeux !

 _lisou_ : Et oui, c'était Lucius ! Encore lui... Qu'as-tu pensé de l'incident et de Drago à la rescousse cette fois ? ;D Merci pour tes reviews, à bientôt j'espère !

 _Rine_ : Hello, quel enthousiasme, c'est tellement motivant ! Alors, alors, ce chapitre, il était comment ? héhé. A bientôt j'espère !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !

Je suis en vacances, donc ça va être plus facile pour moi de poster, je vous dis à dans moins de deux semaines cette fois du coup, promis !

Bise à vous,

little-Sniks.


	16. 15 Une situation perdant-perdant

****Chapitre Quinze : Une Situation Perdant-Perdant****

 _ _(Dix-neuf jours plus tard : 12 Janvier)__

Pour Drago Malefoy, le plus dur après avoir pris des vacances était de devoir retourner au boulot.

Sérieusement.

Il vivait à chaque fois péniblement le moment où il fallait revenir à la vie ordinaire. Les vacances laissaient toujours son esprit rétamé et ruinaient sa routine pointilleuse pour plusieurs jours. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ni à travailler, avait besoin d'une très généreuse dose de café pour tenir rien que la journée, et passait souvent la plupart du temps à rêvasser au lieu de se focaliser sur ses affaires. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Drago prenait rarement des congés.

Il lui fallut rassembler chaque petite bout de sa volonté pour se tirer hors du lit ce matin-là, en même temps que son réveil disait : _'C'est reparti. C'est l'heure de se lever, Drago,',_ de cette voix douce et mélodieuse à laquelle il était plus qu'habitué. Repoussant la couverture avec rage, il se leva de son lit et jeta un regard las sur le réveil parlant qu'il fit taire sans baguette.

Drago grimaça quand il réalisa à quel point il était tôt. Il était près de sept heures du matin, et bien que cela soit l'heure habituelle à laquelle il se levait, il ne put s'empêcher de bâiller, exténué.

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. En fait, il s'était assoupi vers quatre heures du matin, mais un cauchemar saisissant l'avait réveillé brutalement une heure et demi plus tard.

Même si son corps s'était sans le vouloir adapté à ce genre de désagrément ces cinq dernières années, le manque de sommeil le frustrait. Ces derniers temps, réussir à dormir une nuit complète avait été presque impossible. Il fallait dire qu'il avait beaucoup de choses en tête. Ajouté aux cauchemars qui inondaient constamment son esprit, convoiter le sommeil, réalisa-t-il, était vain.

La pensée principale qui envahissait l'esprit de Drago était plutôt simple. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec Granger de l'importance de garder pour elle l'état de son père. Ce n'était pas qu'il imaginait qu'elle allait tout raconter, non, il lui faisait assez confiance pour savoir qu'elle tiendrait sa langue ; c'était juste que ça l'aurait rassuré de verbaliser ce souhait.

Comme ça au moins, elle n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas le raconter.

Enfin, peut-être que certaines choses valaient mieux ne pas être dites.

Dans sa douche, il repensa aux vacances à Paris.

Même si elle avait troublé son emploi du temps réglé à la minute, il avait vraiment eu besoin de cette pause. Noël à Paris avait rapidement fini en Nouvel An à Paris, et Nouvel An à Paris avait fini en une douzaine de jours à visiter et profiter de la ville.

Réticent, il était rentré chez lui la veille au soir, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur le fait qu'après pas moins de trois semaines, il était temps de redescendre de leur petit nuage. Pansy était partie direction l'île de Madère pour la semaine, Blaise en mission d'Auror, Granger avait parlé d'une masse conséquente de contrats qui l'attendaient au bureau, et sa mère était revenue de ses deux semaines de vacances personnelles en Crête. Quant à lui, outre la montagne de dossiers qui moisissait sur son bureau, il restait deux semaines avant l'anniversaire de sa mère et il n'avait même pas commencer à préparer sa fête.

Visiblement, la vie était plutôt mouvementée pour tout le monde.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu envie de revenir en Angleterre. Être loin de tout lui avait offert la normalité dont il avait le désir brûlant et secret. Là-bas, il n'était pas le chef de la famille Malefoy, il n'était pas le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, il n'était même pas un sorcier ; il était Drago Malefoy, le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui voulait rigoler et profiter avec ses deux meilleurs amis… et une presque-amie.

 _Presque-amie._ Il renifla en souriant tandis qu'il se savonnait le corps une seconde fois. Est-ce que lui et Granger avaient vraiment atteint _cette_ proximité ?

Au lieu de répondre intérieurement à cette question, il la repoussa loin de son esprit.

Quand bien même, elle eut vite fait de rappliquer, pendant qu'il enroulait une serviette sous ses aisselles, se lavait les dents, se rasait, et se coiffait. Ses pensées la concernant n'avaient rien de sexuel, Merlin l'en préserve, mais il autorisa son esprit à repenser aux jours qu'il avait passés en sa présence.

 _La météo parisienne_ _en cette nuit de Noël_ _offrait un temps_ _très frais, mais pas froid. Il faisait quand même trop frais et il y avait trop de vent pour rester dehors sans veste ou sans sortilège réchauffant digne de ce nom. Mais elle, elle n'avait ni veste ni sort. Granger était sur la terrasse qui offrait une vue panoramique sur la ville illuminée, et observait la Tour Eiffel_ _et son_ _éclairage doré ; l'émerveillement qui s'était trouvé dans ses yeux pendant les escapades de toute leur journé_ _e_ _dans la ville était toujours là._

 _M_ _ais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre dans son regard._

 _Des larmes._

 _C'était comme si elle vivait une paix mêlant douceur et amertume suite au changement de paysage, et il ne voulut pas la déranger. Drago était sur le point de tourner les talons, quand il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il venait tout juste de réussir à fuir ce qui avait lieu dans le salon. Pansy terrorisait tous les êtres vivants se trouvant à portée de voix, avec toutes les chansons Moldues de Noël qu'elle connaissait, tandis que son petit-ami arborait un petit sourire patient. L'écouter chanter faux lui avait donné mal au crâne et son visage s'était tordu d'une grimace peu engageante._

 _Granger s'était enfuie en premier, en utilisant l'excuse qu'elle voulait voir la Tour Eiffel s'allumer. L'appartement de Blaise offrait une belle vue sur le monument ; il se devait d'admettre qu'il comprenait la fascination qu'on lui portait. Lui aussi était sorti, rapidement après leur arrivée par Portoloin et leur petit-déjeuner de Noël en compagnie du soleil levant._

 _Drago, qui n'était pas doté d'une patience illimitée, avait quitté le salon et la voix perçante de Pansy exactement quinze minutes après Granger._

 _Il sortit donc sur la terrasse et ferma la baie vitrée derrière lui avec un petit, mais audible, clic._ _Si elle était comme Pansy, il valait mieux qu'il approche sans annoncer sa présence. A peine la porte cliqueta qu'il la vit sursauter et vivement essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. Elle renifla une fois et_ _se construisit une façade assurée_ _avant de se retourner doucement. Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vit se tenir là. Il capta les traits de son visage, mais remarqua à peine la cicatrice que Pansy avait cachée_ _avec_ _un sortilège esthétique._ _Pas avant qu'elle ne se soit complètement retournée_ _vers lui_ _._

 _Aussitôt, le masque qu'elle avait bâti se dissolut légèrement. « Oh, je croyais que c'était Pansy._

 _\- Non, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Elle est toujours là-dedans, en train d'anéantir tout l'esprit des vacances de Noël, chant Moldu par chant Moldu. »_

 _L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage, mais se fana rapidement en même temps que son regard se brouillait, lointain. «_ _Ça_ _a été une longue journée, pas vrai ? »_

 _Drago avait passé la plus grande partie de_ _ce_ _jour-là_ _à_ _tenter_ _d'ignorer l'intense agonie qu'elle vivait. Elle avait_ _démarré_ _l_ _a journée_ _avec force, beaucoup de force, mais celle-ci avait fléchi au fil des heures qui s'é_ _coulaient_ _._ _Tandis_ _qu'ils visitaient la ville, faisai_ _en_ _t du shopping dans les quelques magasins encore ouverts, et consommaient leur dîner de Noël dans le restaurant le plus onéreux de Paris, il avait assisté au lent effondrement de ses remparts,_ _en même temps_ _qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même chaque minute un peu plus. Sa souffrance était palpable, tellement qu'il était difficile de la nier, malgré qu'il_ _eu_ _t_ _essayé._ _Au moment de s'installer pour dîner, toute couleur avait déserté le visage de Granger et elle semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs._

 _Deux fois, pendant le repas, elle s'était éclipsée pour pleurer._

 _Il était le seul à l'avoir su, à cause des yeux rougis qu'elle avait en revenant._

 _Elle l'avait mis sur le compte du vent, et bien qu'elle avait eu l'air assez convaincante aux yeux de Blaise et Pansy, Drago avait saisi qu'elle mentait._

 _Il savait toujours quand elle mentait._

 _Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait cessé de lui mentir éhontément depuis quelque temps._

 _Du coup, il était tout aussi honnête avec elle qu'elle l'était avec lui. « Oui, c'est clair. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à Noël, malgré tous les efforts de Pansy. »_

 _Elle ramena vivement son regard sur la Tour Eiffel, mais il vit la cascade de larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Larmes silencieuses qui se transformèrent rapidement en sanglots étouffés._

 _Habituellement, il lui aurait dit d'arrêter de pleurer, mais ce soir-là, il s'en empêcha._

 _Bien qu'il détest_ _ât_ _la voir pleurer, il savait que c'était nécessaire qu'elle le fasse. Ce Noël devait être_ _douloureux_ _pour elle. C'était son cinquième Noël sans ses parents, mais son premier sans son fils. Et bien qu'elle e_ _u_ _t l'air normale, il était évident qu'elle était mentalement, physiquement, et émotionnellement vidée et épuisée. Chaque fois que quelqu'un disait 'Joyeux Noël', elle grimaçait_ _comme si ces mots étaient un coup de poignard de plus dans son ventre._

 _D'une certaine manière, il supposa que ça l'était._

 _Tandis qu'il se tenait là à la contempler, Drago se demanda si la traîner dans une ville étrangère était vraiment dans son intérêt._

 _Et alors il se demanda pourquoi il se souciait subitement de l'intérêt de Granger._

 _Mais il repoussa vivement ces pensées._

 _Il préféra écouter la voix fausse et criarde de Pansy débiter les chants de Noël, plutôt qu'écouter Granger renifler et lâcher des soupirs_ _hoquetant_ _s_ _._

 _Drago recula de quelques pas avant de lui tourner le dos. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il l'entendit souffler faiblement : « Reste. »_

 _Avec raideur, il lui demanda : « Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je- je ne sais pas. S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Reste, c'est tout. S'il te plaît. »_

 _Sa voix interne, qui avait gardé le silence depuis un mois à son plus grand plaisir, protesta au moment où il appuya sur la poignée. Sa conscience l'implora de rester dehors avec Granger, et à l'instant où il pensa faire comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, Drago se détourna – et resta._

Drago fut subitement arraché de ses souvenirs quand la serviette noire duveteuse enveloppant agréablement son torse tomba sur ses hanches.

Comme la porte était ouverte, l'air de la salle de bain n'était plus chaud et humide de la douche qu'il avait prise. En fait, il était plutôt froid ; assez pour le faire trembler involontairement et faire apparaître la chair de poule sur ses bras. Drago remonta la serviette, la resserra, jeta un coup d'œil à son corps dans le miroir exempt de buée, et se rendit dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller pour ce qui s'annonçait être une journée interminable et surchargée.

Au lieu de revêtir la robe noire habituelle dont on le connaissait pour l'arborer tous les jours, Drago enfila une robe couleur ardoise qui mettait en valeur, à son insu, la couleur naturelle de ses yeux. Pansy lui avait acheté des robes grises car elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir en noir, et vu qu'il avait refusé de porter toutes les couleurs ridicules qu'elle lui avait proposées, elle s'était rabattue sur le gris.

Il était en train de lacer ses chaussures quand il remarqua l'heure.

Il était près de neuf heures.

Adieu petit-déjeuner, il allait être en retard. Et vu l'emploi du temps chargé que la secrétaire du département lui avait envoyé par Hibou la veille au soir, il ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller une seule minute s'il voulait rattraper deux semaines de boulot avant que la nuit ne tombe. Une réunion du personnel, une réunion du département, une rencontre avec le Ministre, la préparation du procès du dernier sorcier attrapé dans le raid au Marquette, une rencontre avec l'un des Aurors de la défense qui servirait de témoin pour l'accusation, et une montagne de paperasse à bout de laquelle il devait venir.

Drago regroupa ses dossiers, les fourra dans sa mallette, vérifia son allure une dernière fois, et prit la poudre de Cheminette pour le Ministère.

Pour la deuxième fois en presque trois mois, il sentit que quelque chose clochait au moment où il fit un pas hors de l'âtre de la cheminée.

Et ses pressentiments ne le trompaient jamais.

La dernière fois que cette sensation l'avait submergé, il avait trouvé un Blaise fumant cigarette sur cigarette dans son bureau englouti d'obscurité, divaguant sur les règlements et protocoles, l'abandon de Potter et le corps en morceaux de Granger.

Il espéra que ça ne serait pas la même chose ce jour-là.

A chaque nouvelle révélation, il était un peu plus anéanti par l'histoire de la vie de Granger. Drago ne pouvait imaginer comment elle se sentait par rapport à tout ça ou comment elle faisait pour gérer tout ce qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin ; c'était d'un épuisant… Évidemment, la situation avec son propre père était horrible, effrayante, et hautement stressante, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la vie de Granger et des pertes qu'elle avait éprouvées.

Elle ne méritait pas le jeu de cartes que la vie lui avait distribué, ni le dur traitement que lui infligeaient ses amis d'enfance.

Drago secoua la tête pour écarter ces pensées, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il n'était pas prêt à voir l'intérieur du Département de la Justice Magique, pas du tout. Passant devant des rangées infinies de Cheminées et devant la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, Drago slalomait au milieu de l'afflux de visiteurs et d'employés du Ministère avec une parfaite agilité. Après un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus de lui, il nota mentalement qu'il y avait une importante quantité de mémos inter-départementaux qui volaient dans les airs.

Pas rare pour un Lundi matin.

Un autre coup d'œil lui fit réaliser qu'il y en avait vraiment beaucoup, _beaucoup plus_ que d'habitude. Bordel, que se passait-il encore ?

Quand il rebaissa le regard, il réalisa autre chose.

Les gens… le fixaient. Sans s'en cacher.

D'accord, les gens le fixaient toujours. Il était Drago Malefoy, héritier de la fortune Malefoy, après tout. La Communauté Magique toute entière le dévisageait depuis qu'il était sorti de l'utérus de sa mère, semblait-il. Ce n'était pas tant les mêmes regards que ceux que recevait Harry Potter, mais ça s'en approchait, et pour des raisons complètement différentes.

Il avait toujours été zieuté par des regards de jalousie, d'adoration, et presque de soif, dans son adolescence. Et puis, après la guerre, il avait dû se faire aux regards de haine, de dégoût, et de rancœur. C'était presque insupportable, au début, mais au fil des ans, sa popularité avait augmenté grâce au Ministère, et les regards mauvais avaient diminué – un tantinet. A présent, l'essentiel des fixettes qu'on lui donnait tirait son origine de sorcières célibataires – ou pas, d'ailleurs. Quelques-unes tournaient au cramoisi quand il les prenait sur le fait, mais la plupart continuaient à le dévisager sans honte.

Drago aurait pu admirer leur audace – si ça ne l'avait pas emmerdé au plus haut point.

Mais ce jour-là, deux choses étaient différentes dans ces regards :

Premièrement, _des hommes_ l'observaient ouvertement, en plus des femmes.

Deuxièmement, il avait remarqué trois différents types de regards dans ceux que les gens lui lançaient : la perplexité, l'intrigue, et le doute.

Mmmh… il ne savait foutrement pas quoi en penser.

Tout en s'engouffrant dans un ascenseur, Drago garda un visage marqué d'indifférence et d'autorité. Intérieurement, pourtant, il était quelque peu nerveux. Il savait que son boulot n'était pas dangereux, il savait qu'ils n'avaient rien découvert à propos de son père, il savait que sa mère était en sécurité, et il savait que Blaise et Pansy n'étaient pas blessés ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout allait bien. Enfin, c'était en tout cas ce qu'il croyait.

Quand Drago passa la double porte et entra dans le Département de la Justice Magique, il sut que quelque chose était bizarre, quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant, et il n'aima pas ça du tout.

Naturellement, le département était un putain de souk.

Quelques employés travaillaient assidûment dans leur box, dans l'espoir de voir leur famille avant le coucher du soleil, mais pour la plupart, c'était beaucoup de sorcières debout à ne rien faire ; pour la majorité les nombreuses secrétaires et assistantes du département. Il ne parvint à capter que les sons des bavardages des groupes de sorcières, une réunion insipide d'Aurors dans la salle de conférence principale, une autre réunion dans la deuxième salle de conférence, et les craquements sourds de Transplanage des officiers de la Brigade de police magique répondant à quelque urgence bénigne.

Il ne pouvait s'agir de quelque chose de grave ; après tout, les Aurors étaient toujours là.

Mais tandis qu'il s'avançait au milieu du hall principal, les yeux tombèrent sur lui et les conversations cessèrent.

Son regard gris se posa sur un rassemblement plutôt important de sorcières qui le contemplaient avec un panel de regards allant du complot à l'embarras. Il envisageait sérieusement de leur demander pourquoi elles le regardaient foutrement fixement, mais décida qu'il valait mieux les gratifier froidement d'un signe de tête tout en continuant son chemin vers le Service d'Administration du Magenmagot où se trouvait son bureau.

Sa secrétaire, qui se vernissait magiquement les ongles, lui offrit un regard indescriptible quand il s'approcha, avant de lui dire : « Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago ne réfléchit pas deux fois au regard bizarre qu'elle lui avait lancé. Shannon Marcela lui accordait toujours des regards étranges. Ça avait commencé après leur horrible rendez-vous deux ans auparavant. Elle avait agi comme le parfait exemple du prototype de la princesse pimbêche pourrie-gâtée au sang pur. Elle avait tout bonnement refusé de parler d'autre chose que de son ex-petit-ami, de l'étrange obsession qu'elle vouait à ses ongles, de son désir de se marier avec un sorcier Sang-Pur, et de Sorcière-Hebdo.

Nul besoin de le dire, Drago s'était rapidement lassé de ses caquetages incessants.

A l'époque, elle allait sur ses trente ans, et c'était la première fois qu'il tentait un rancard avec une sorcière plus vieille. Il avait entendu dire de la part de quelques-uns de ses collègues que les sorcières plus âgées (aux alentours de la trentaine) étaient toutes à peu près mieux que les sorcières de leur âge, et il avait voulu mettre leur hypothèse à l'épreuve. Il allait sans dire que leur postulat était sans valeur, et Shannon avait presque réussi à le convaincre de s'en tenir aux sorcières de son âge. Car il avait réalisé que même les Premières Années Poufsouffles étaient plus matures que Shannon – et plus intelligentes, aussi.

Drago était convaincu qu'il mourrait de vieillesse avant d'avoir trouvé une sorcière belle et qui n'ait pas un cerveau de la taille d'une frite.

« 'Jour », dit-il pour toute salutation. Sortant sa baguette de son manteau, Drago était sur le point de s'éloigner avant de se souvenir de quelque chose, et il revint sur ses pas. « Ai-je reçu du courrier ? »

Shannon leva les yeux de ses ongles et haussa un sourcil brun parfaitement épilé.

Un sourire ironique fendit son joli visage avant qu'elle ne demande sarcastiquement : « Avez-vous passé de belles vacances à Paris, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de sa baguette. Il ne l'aimait pas, ni elle ni le ton narquois de sa voix, mais Drago réunit une grande partie de son sang-froid – et à cet instant, il faillit devoir le requérir en totalité. Il se tint droit et garda un visage autoritaire avant de répondre, sans montrer aucune émotion : « Même si ça me ferait le plus grand plaisir de rester planté là et vous divertir par l'histoire de mes vacances, je n'ai pas le temps, et au vu des évaluations trimestrielles du département qui approchent, il me semble que vous non plus, n'avez pas le temps.

\- Mais -, essaya-t-elle de le couper, mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler l'importance de régler les formalités administratives sans faire aucune bavure, pour les évaluations trimestrielles ?

\- Non, bien sûr que n-

\- Eh bien, je suis sûr que votre supérieur aimerait beaucoup savoir ce que vous faites du temps que vous passez au Ministère... » dit-il en baissant la voix, observant ses joues virer au rouge.

Shannon cessa rapidement de se vernir les ongles et fit disparaître tous ses magazines.

Se sentant d'une humeur dénuée de pitié, Drago ne lui donna même pas un petit instant pour récupérer ses esprits avant de plisser ses yeux gris et froids. « Maintenant, si vous pouviez répondre à ma question initiale, » dit-il, avant d'ajouter, après coup : « S'il vous plaît.

\- N-non, Monsieur Malefoy, bégaya-t-elle, remuant inconfortablement sur sa chaise luxueuse. Vous n'avez aucun message. Vous n'en avez pas eu depuis la semaine dernière car le Ministre a mis un veto sur toutes les lettres entrantes qui vous étaient destinées. »

Il était sur le point de lui demander pourquoi, mais se retint. Il en avait plutôt marre d'elle. « Si vous pouviez m'apporter une tasse de café et la Gazette du Sorcier, » dit-il, et une fois encore, il ajouta après coup : « S'il vous plaît. »

Et il tourna les talons pour se rendre dans son bureau.

Drago sortit les dossiers de sa mallette et les posa sur son bureau avant de s'asseoir. Il avait l'intention de se mettre en condition pour le premier rendez-vous de la journée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le Ministre avait entravé toute lettre qui lui était destinée. Était-ce la même raison que celle pour laquelle les gens le dévisageaient ? Drago s'enfonça vivement au fond de sa confortable chaise et la fit tourner afin d'être dos à la porte. C'était une théorie plausible.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago tourna de nouveau sur sa chaise pour voir Shannon poser une tasse de café et un journal plié sur son bureau.

Immédiatement, il se saisit de la tasse et en prit une gorgée. C'était bon et chaud, mais pas trop chaud, juste ce qu'il fallait. Exactement comme il l'aimait. « Merci, Shannon. »

Elle hocha à peine la tête. « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête et la porte se referma en un cliquetis un instant plus tard.

Une partie de lui voulait avancer et se re-familiariser avec le dossier qu'il présentait le lendemain, mais l'autre plus grande partie fuyait toute forme de travail. Drago prit une autre gorgée de son café, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la Gazette. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire en coin ; la plus grande partie de lui gagnait toujours. Pourquoi changer les habitudes ? Il était au beau milieu d'une autre gorgée quand il se décida à profiter de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité.

Drago déplia la Gazette du Sorcier pour lire les titres des nouvelles du jour – et recracha violemment son café.

Tout prenait sens. Les regards fixes sans honte des gens, Shannon s'informant sur ses congés, et le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait assailli quand il était sorti de la Cheminée. Tout prenait sens. Bordel.

 ** _ **LES OPPOSÉS S'ATTIRENT ?**_** ** _ **  
**_** ** _ **Par**_** ** _ **Parvati Patil**_**

Le journal à une quinzaine de centimètres de son visage, Drago relut le gros titre du jour une douzaine de fois ; les yeux froncés d'une relative incrédulité. Puis il lut la première ligne de l'article. Il avait trouvé le gros titre mauvais, mais la première ligne était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

 ** _ **Concernant Drago et Hermione, les sources disent que oui.**_**

Les yeux d'un gris assombri ignorèrent le reste de l'article, mais examinèrent attentivement la page jusqu'en bas. Sans surprise, elles étaient là, en bas – les photos. Trois des quatre photos avaient été prises la semaine précédente, pendant leurs vacances. La première venait du restaurant Sorcier, avec Pansy et Blaise. Même s'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Granger parlait à Pansy et lui parlait à Blaise. Ils ne se regardaient même pas. La deuxième les montrait marchant ensemble le long d'une rue parisienne ; elle avait le regard braqué sur ses pieds, et il regardait droit devant lui. Et la troisième les avait pris de derrière. Ils se tenaient devant la Tour Eiffel et avaient les yeux levés vers elle.

La quatrième photo avait été prise à la soirée de Noël. Granger parlait à une sorcière quelconque, plus âgée, dont le nom lui échappait à présent, et il écoutait attentivement.

Rien de spécial ou d'accablant, maintenant qu'il y pensait ; il s'agissait tout simplement de photos détournées dans l'optique de les faire avoir l'air plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

Il lut les mots en bas de la page.

 ** _ ****_** ** _ **Pas convaincu ? Tournez la page.**_**

Drago tourna docilement la page.

Quand il regarda de plus près les deux photos de cette page-là, il sut tout de suite qu'elles avaient été falsifiées.

La distance qu'il y avait entre eux deux était perceptible sur les photos authentiques, mais ces fausses photos étaient absolument ridicules. La première photo truquée venait de la soirée de Noël ; ils dansaient et se souriaient, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans leur merveilleux monde. Il se fit la réflexion que cela donnait quelque chose de plutôt décalé. Il ne souriait jamais beaucoup à ce genre de soirées, et il ne dansait certainement pas, bordel. La deuxième photo truquée venait de Paris ; on les voyait s'étreindre intimement au coin d'une rue. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais enlacé Granger. Jamais. Elle lui jetterait probablement un sort s'il osait, non pas qu'il le ferait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago jeta le journal à la poubelle, bloqua sa Cheminée, but le reste de son café, et commença à comploter la mort prochaine de quiconque était impliqué dans les photos factices ou dans l'article. Maintenant qu'il était de retour en ville, il savait qu'il devait agir vite. Drago n'avait aucune idée de combien d'articles avaient été publiés en son absence, mais il avait le sentiment que ça n'était pas le premier.

Ni le dernier.

C'était une chose d'être faussement rattaché à quelque sorcière minable qu'il n'aurait jamais eue rencontré de sa vie ; c'en était une autre d'être rattaché à une sorcière telle qu'Hermione Granger. Certes, une relation avec elle aurait été excellente. Elle aurait pu clouer le bec à certains des reproches les plus ancrés qui étaient faits à sa famille, mais, pour la première fois, il pensa aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur sa vie à elle. Granger serait crucifiée dans les magazines à ragots par toutes ses admiratrices féminines, et verbalement démolie par les fiers sangs-purs qui considéraient toujours les nés-Moldus comme des êtres inférieurs. Ils la jaugeraient tous comme une née-Moldue bonne à rien et croqueuse de diamants – et ses amis d'enfance la qualifieraient de traîtresse.

La vie ne serait pas facile pour elle ; les rumeurs rendraient le quotidien d'Hermione Granger extrêmement pénible – mais la vie de Drago Malefoy se trouverait nettement améliorée.

Il pouvait se servir d'elle… il pouvait réellement.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle vivait en nageant dans le bonheur. Elle était toujours dans une telle misère...

Après tout, elle était détestée par les personnes les plus importantes et influentes de sa vie. Alors est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose si quelques personnes de plus se mettaient à la détester ? Est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose si quelques personnes de plus la condamnaient ? Est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose si elle était accusée d'être une bonne à rien de croqueuse d'or ? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Elle n'était qu'un moyen pour parvenir à ses fins, pas vrai ?

Drago fixa le mur un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

Et il soupira.

Hermione Granger était une putain de sainte.

Elle portait un poids ridiculement lourd sur ses frêles épaules ; un poids qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être la seule à porter. Malgré qu'elle le soit. Elle avait encaissé moult peines souffrances pour être sûre qu'aucun de ses amis d'enfance ne dusse en endurer.

Merlin, elle s'était _trop_ sacrifiée et était une trop _bonne_ personne, et c'était ça, réalisa-t-il, qui était ses deux plus gros défauts.

Et même si c'étaient des faiblesses qu'il aurait pu utiliser contre elle, Drago s'accorda avec sa conscience pour refuser d'utiliser le nom de Granger dans le but d'embellir le sien. Il refusait de laisser quiconque la rabaisser plus que ça n'était déjà le cas. Il refusait de faire de sa vie un enfer dans l'unique but supposé de rendre la sienne plus vivable. Il se serait maudit de l'utiliser à son avantage. Elle avait suffisamment été blessée par le passé, et il refusait de lui faire un brin de mal supplémentaire.

Il était en train de se préparer à faire rappliquer Shannon dans son bureau pour la cuisiner quant à de potentiels précédents articles, quand il y eut un bruit de collision assourdissant, deux cris, et un silence de mauvais augure. Drago brandit sa baguette, au cas où.

Quelqu'un tambourina alors à la porte de son bureau.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment avant qu'il n'ait pu dire à la personne d'entrer, Drago se leva furieusement de sa chaise. Il était sur le point de lancer un sort à quiconque venait de s'introduire dans son bureau sans sa permission, mais il se réprima quand il vit une Pansy Parkinson habillée élégamment se tenir dans l'embrasure, arborant une expression plate qui masquait la rage meurtrière qu'elle couvait.

Attendez une minute. Elle n'était pas supposée être en route pour Madère ?

Tout fit rapidement lumière quand elle s'écarta et que la hautaine Parvati Patil entra dans son bureau, affichant l'air de celle qui croyait posséder la totalité du Ministère de la Magie. Elle était vêtue d'une robe magenta à froufrous ressemblant à peu de choses près à une horreur. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière de façon professionnelle, mais elle avait ce ridicule faux oiseau battant des ailes épinglé dedans. Il vit la tête de Pansy se tordre d'une grimace de dégoût quand elle posa ses yeux sur l'accessoire qui agitait ses ailes.

Shannon entra en coup de vent, soufflant comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. « J'ai – j'ai essayé de leur – de leur dire- »

Drago leva la main et la chassa d'un ton dédaigneux : « Laisse-nous seuls. »

Quand Shannon ferma la porte derrière eux, Drago s'appuya sur son bureau et croisa les bras en fixant Parvati. Bien qu'il trouvât sa sœur jumelle supportable, Drago avait toujours détesté la célèbre commère de leur Année, à l'époque de Poudlard, et elle n'avait pas remonté dans son estime dans les années qui avaient suivi la guerre.

Parvati Patil était comme un minuscule moucheron voletant constamment autour de votre tête, qu'importait combien de fois vous essayiez de le tuer. Merlin, elle était comme une version plus jeune et plus détestable de Rita Skeeter ; seulement, Drago n'entretenait aucun lien amical ou loyal avec elle, à l'inverse de sa mère avec Rita.

Il allait devoir travailler là-dessus à l'avenir, mais chaque chose en son temps.

« Parvati Patil, ça faisait longtemps. » Il ne se garda pas de montrer son mépris. Drago retourna s'asseoir, les enjoignant ensuite d'un geste à prendre place. Rapidement, il débarrassa son bureau de tous les dossiers qu'il fourra dans un tiroir. Hors de sa vue, et avec un peu de chance, hors de son esprit. Parvati prit rapidement place sur l'une des deux chaises faisant face à son bureau, et le dévisagea.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun échange depuis la nuit de la bataille finale, principalement parce qu'elle respectait assez Rita Skeeter pour l'écouter quand elle lui disait de rester hors des affaires des Malefoy. Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait décidé de défier son mentor, mais repoussa cette pensée loin de son esprit quand Parvati sortit d'un mouvement rapide sa plume à papote et un morceau de parchemin. Pansy arborait un air l'informant qu'une toute petite partie de son sang-froid la retenait à cet instant de faire exploser en mille morceaux la plume incongrue.

Un regard sombre s'arrêta sur Pansy avant de se diriger vers lui. Elle répondit d'un ton aussi froid que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. « Ça aurait pu durer plus longtemps encore, si je n'avais pas été traînée hors de mon bureau par une folle à lier. » Elle jeta à Pansy un autre regard assassin.

Pansy haussa simplement les épaules, pas le moins du monde perturbée par les attaques qu'elle lui lançait, et prit place dans la chaise restante.

« Elle t'a amenée ici parce que je le lui ai demandé, mentit Drago tandis que ses yeux rencontraient brièvement ceux de Pansy. Tu n'as pas un avion à prendre ?

\- Il part dans deux heures -

\- Vu toutes les mesures de sécurité des Moldus, je suis sûr que tu veux être là-bas le plus tôt-

\- Je t'assure-

\- Pansy, l'interrompit-il brusquement. Je peux gérer ça tout seul, à partir de maintenant. »

La sorcière brune semblait prête à faire une crise, mais à la place, elle se leva de son siège. « Parfait, mais je dois te toucher deux mots vite fait, dehors. » Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent, menaçants. « Maintenant.

\- Si tu permets, Parvati. » Drago se releva et désigna à Pansy la porte de la main.

Celle-ci jeta à l'autre sorcière un simple regard plein d'éclairs, avant de tourner ses talons de marque et sortir.

Il était sur le point de fermer la porte du bureau derrière lui quand une pensée le frappa. Drago jeta un regard en arrière : « Oh et, Parvati. » Elle le regarda, cachant à peine son ennui profond. « Il y a un charme anti-espion sur tous les dossiers présents dans mon bureau. Si tu veux garder une peau douce pour les six prochaines années, je te conseille de ne toucher à rien. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Le charme anti-espion faisait simplement sonner une alarme si quelqu'un touchait un seul des dossiers de son bureau, mais ça valait la peine de voir son visage pâlir. Il savait que du coup, elle ne toucherait à rien. Elle était Gryffondor mais pas complètement stupide.

Drago claqua la porte derrière lui et fit face à la sorcière pas-si-contente-que-ça. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait aux portes, et jeta un rapide _Assurdiato_ , avant de se pencher un peu en avant. « Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. »

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde. « J'ai su pour les deux articles seulement ce matin, grâce à Blaise. J'ai reporté mon vol et suis allée au bureau pour trouver tout ce que je pouvais avant de passer à l'action. Le premier article est paru mercredi dernier, mais il n'a pas été très bien reçu par tout le monde. Beaucoup l'ont considéré comme une rumeur bien ficelée, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune photo et un tas de citations tellement déformées qu'on pouvait à peine croire qu'elles avaient été dites par ces personnes-là. Donc cette fois, elle a mieux truqué ses citations et photos. Elle en a acheté une à une photographe qui couvrait la soirée de Noël et elle nous a fait suivre par deux autres photographes à Paris – très Serpentard de sa part, si je peux me permettre. »

Drago venait de se le dire mentalement.

« Deux des photos sont fausses-

\- Oui, oui, ça je sais déjà, » la coupa Drago avec impatience.

Il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser qu'elle avait eu une matinée sacrément chargée jusque là.

« Ils ont pris la photo de toi et Hermione, l'ont ensorcelée pour vous faire danser ensemble, et l'ont reproduite pour la rendre plus authentique – ils ont fait la même chose pour la photo du câlin. C'est des méthodes plutôt basiques de contrefaçon, et facile à repérer, même avec un œil pas entraîné. » Elle était sur le point de radoter, mais se ressaisit. « Enfin, après avoir découvert qu'elle avait réussi à faire truquer les photos par un de ses potes photographes, je suis allée à la Gazette du Sorcier, j'ai montré toutes les preuves, et je l'ai traînée ici. »

Eh bien, cela expliquait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Ta mère va montrer l'article à Hermione pendant leur leçon d'Italien de ce matin, et elle va lui donner quelques conseils pour gérer ceux qui se mettront en travers de sa route, mais tu dois faire en sorte que Parvati retire l'article ou se rétracte dans l'édition de ce soir. Tu dois faire _quelque chose_ , Drago. » Sa voix était presque suppliante, à présent. « Ils vont en faire de la charpie si rien n'est fait. Drago, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Hermione n'a pas besoin de ça. Elle a vécu assez l'enfer comme ça et elle essaye tellement d'aller mieux, cet article va juste rendre les choses plus dures pour elle. »

Il savait déjà tout ça, mais ne dit rien.

« Ils vont commencer à creuser dans son passé, Drago, et s'ils découvraient- » Sa voix se durcit à nouveau tandis qu'elle assénait : « Je refuse de les laisser lui faire du mal encore une fois. Je refuse de laisser qui que ce soit répandre une seule rumeur de plus sur elle. Et je refuse de laisser une connasse de petite pimbêche aux barrettes affreuses gâcher les progrès qu'elle a faits. Donc soit _tu_ gères ça à ta façon, soit _je_ gère ça à ma façon, » conclut Pansy, sur un ton indiquant que la discussion était close.

Après avoir promis de lui envoyer un Hibou quand elle serait arrivée sur l'île et lui avoir envoyé deux baisers volants à la Française, Pansy s'en alla, le laissant la fixer d'un air purement stupéfait.

Drago secoua la tête, éclaircit ses pensées, et retourna dans son bureau.

Parvati n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Malefoy, je- »

Il s'assit dans sa chaise. « Mettons les choses au clair, veux-tu ? On a tous les deux un emploi du temps très chargé. »

Elle lécha le bout de sa plume, le regard rayonnant d'excitation. « Tu vas m'offrir une interview ?

\- Non, » rétorqua-t-il calmement. Drago revêtit son regard le plus intimidant possible, s'enfonça dans son siège, et braqua ses yeux droit dans ceux de la sorcière accablante. « Mais tu vas m'écouter, et ce très attentivement, parce que je n'aime pas me répéter.

\- Qu-

\- Ne m'interromps pas, Parvati. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ton intérêt de faire une telle chose. »

Parvati lui lança un regard furieux.

« Bien. Tu vas retourner sur-le-champ à ton petit bureau et interrompre le tirage du journal de ce matin. Tu vas rédiger un article pour le tirage de ce midi et de ce soir disant que tu retires tout ce que tu as dit dans tes deux précédents articles. Tu vas inclure le fait que ton photographe a truqué les photos de nous deux dansant à la soirée de Noël et nous enlaçant à Paris -

\- Et si je ne fais rien de tout ça ? Ricana-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

\- Ta carrière de petite garce trop curieuse qui aime être une épine dans le pied de tous ceux qui croisent sa route sera anéantie avant que tu aies pu prononcer ' _Puis-je vous interviewer ?_ ', lui répondit-il avec un mouvement absent de la main. Je m'associerai à Hermione Granger et à nous deux, on te poursuivra en justice toi et la Gazette du Sorcier pour écrits diffamatoires ; vu que tes articles de petits potins vont, et ont sûrement déjà, dénigré sa personne. »

Elle sauta presque hors de sa chaise. « Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Il eut une expression de fausse pitié. « Naïve petite Gryffondor. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu t'es embarquée. Je ne suis pas une personne que tu veux compter parmi tes ennemis, Parvati. Souviens-toi de ça. Ça te fera du bien à l'avenir.

\- Petit con ! Tu ne peux pas me faire de procès -

\- Oh, mais bien sûr que je _peux_ te poursuivre en justice, et je _gagnerai_. Tu peux citer cette phrase, d'ailleurs, vu que tu as l'air d'adorer les petites citations, ricana Drago. Et quand je te ferai un procès, ça coûtera au journal des millions de gallions rien qu'en frais de justice, et ne me lance pas sur combien ça coûtera au journal une fois que j'aurai fixé le prix que vaut le procès. La Gazette du Sorcier fera faillite. Ils seront obligés de réduire drastiquement leurs effectifs. Des milliers de personnes seront virées et cela fera un grand nombre de sorcières et sorciers sans emploi. Et ils te feront porter le chapeau, _à toi_. » Drago plissa les yeux, menaçant. « Tu veux vraiment avoir ça sur la conscience, petite Gryffondor, vraiment ? »

Parvati resta coite.

« Tu as trois secondes pour décider de la façon dont tu veux que ton avenir se déroule. » Il leva trois doigts.

« Mais -

\- Trois ! » S'écria Drago.

Elle haleta plusieurs fois. « Tu - »

Il baissa son majeur. « Deux !

\- Malefoy - »

Drago baissa son index. « Un !

\- D'accord ! Céda Parvati. Je vais le faire ! Je vais leur dire que Dennis a truqué les photos et que j'ai modifié les témoignages de beaucoup de gens ! »

Un sourire plein d'ironie s'étala sur le visage de Drago et il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. « Tu as jusque midi, ou bien mon avocat te contactera. » Drago pointa sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit magiquement. Narquois, il lui fit ses adieux : « Passe une bonne journée. »

Parvati lui lança un dernier regard bouillonnant de haine avant de sortir précipitamment.

La porte claqua derrière elle et Drago s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, se massant les tempes en lents cercles.

Être un enfoiré demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et il était claqué.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de dormir. Il y avait trop de choses à gérer, et pas à assez de temps pour le faire. Aussi poliment que ce dont il était capable, il demanda à Shannon de gérer son courrier jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il se risqua hors de son bureau juste le temps d'aller se chercher une autre tasse de café brûlant.

Et il se remit au travail. Pendant une heure, Drago relut ses notes, entretiens, dossiers et preuves, en vue de l'audience du lendemain face au Magenmagot. C'était le dernier dossier de la rafle au Manoir Marquette, et personne n'était plus ravi que lui, ça, c'était sûr. Malgré qu'ils se soient partagés les dossiers entre collègues, ça en faisait toujours dix-sept qu'il avait dû présenter devant la justice ces trois derniers mois. Tous étaient accusés de multiples charges, allant de mineures à majeures ; et Drago se devait de connaître chaque détail de chaque dossier.

C'était une vraie galère de s'assurer que tout ne se confonde pas dans son esprit. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'en sortait bien.

Sur les seize dossiers qui avaient été jugés, il en avait gagné quinze.

Le seizième concernait un garçon de dix-sept ans, effrayé, qui n'avait été sur place que parce que son père, un des leaders, lui avait mis la pression pour qu'il les accompagne. Drago s'était complètement identifié à ce gamin et avait accordé la requête d'appel de la défense pour lui laisser la liberté conditionnelle.

Quelqu'un avait fait exactement la même chose pour lui, même si c'était extrêmement impopulaire à cette époque-là.

On toqua à sa porte.

Il dit d'un ton absent : « Entrez.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? »

La tête de Drago se releva du monticule de paperasse en reconnaissant la voix de Shannon.

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, tenant la poignée d'une main parfaitement manucurée, l'observant d'un regard étrange.

« Oui ? » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton bourru, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était sorti prendre l'air.

« Monsieur Potter est ici pour vous voir, pour votre rendez-vous de onze heures. »

Il essaya de ne pas grimacer, mais l'ombre d'un certain mécontentement passa sur son visage.

Apparemment, elle avait perçu son expression. « Je peux le faire -

\- Non, faites-le entrer. Nous avons un dossier à traiter, qui part au Magenmagot demain matin. »

Drago s'activa pour débarrasser son bureau de tous les papiers.

Potter était l'Auror responsable du raid Marquette ; il connaissait tout du dossier, de la maison, de la suprématie au sein du groupe de Sangs-Purs qu'ils avaient eus sur le fait, et chacun des membres impliqués.

Vu qu'il savait tout à fait rester professionnel, Drago mettait sa colère (et son agacement habituel pour le garçon-miracle) de côté, enfouissait la rage et le dégoût qu'il nourrissait pour lui vis-à-vis de la situation de Granger, et travaillait avec lui chaque fois qu'il avait un dossier à présenter au tribunal. Drago ne pouvait, non, ne _devait_ pas laisser ses sentiments personnels à l'égard de Potter se mettre en travers des dossiers ; cela aurait été aller à l'encontre de ses principes. Donc il affrontait le foutu sauveur, même pendant ces moments où celui-ci décidait de se comporter comme un parfait petit imbécile. Ce n'était pas comme si Potter avait mieux à faire, en même temps, grâce à Granger. Il était _toujours_ assigné à la besogne administrative et avait tout son temps libre pour servir de témoin dans les accusations, à la différence de la plupart de ses amis Aurors partis en mission ou autre.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, ce n'était pas Shannon qui se tenait là, mais Potter.

« Installe-toi », l'invita Drago à peine poliment en lui désignant la chaise face à son bureau de la main.

Sans un mot, Potter prit place, vêtu d'une robe ordinaire agrémentée de son badge d'Auror.

Il arborait un regard rebuté – presque renfrogné.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas plus envie d'être là que Drago voulait l'y voir, mais la vie était ainsi faite.

« Finissons-en avec ça, Malefoy. Ron m'attend dehors. »

Le sourcil blond de Drago se dressa illico, et il se prépara à dire quelque chose de mauvais et acerbe, mais refréna sa colère.

« Bien, plus tôt nous commencerons, plus tôt nous aurons fini. »

Le Balafré renâcla. « C'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu aies jamais dite, Malefoy. »

Il faillit pousser un lourd soupir, mais se retint de justesse quand il se souvint d'où il se trouvait et d'en quelle compagnie il était. La journée avait déjà débuté sur les chapeaux de roue et il était las ; pas d'humeur pour le tempérament hargneux de Potter. Donc il ignora Saint Potter, ouvrit le dossier, et commença à énumérer jusqu'au plus petit des détails pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous corrects.

Il poussa quelques grognements et soupirs, mais le débile finit par obtempérer complètement.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Potter répondit à chacune de ses questions avec une extrême précision. Le débile était bon à quelque chose, visiblement.

Comme avec toutes ses affaires, Drago ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit tourne mal, et il croisait les doigts pour que, le lendemain, tout se passe sans complication du début à la fin. Ils passèrent en revue toutes les questions que Drago allait lui poser quand il se tiendrait à la barre des témoins, et il fit répondre Potter comme s'il y était vraiment. Pendant tout ce temps, Drago prit de brèves notes à la plume chaque fois qu'il décidait qu'il allait falloir mettre l'accent sur tel détail, hocha la tête quand Potter répondait exactement comme il le fallait, l'interrompit quand il s'éloignait du sujet, et lui fila un coup de main chaque fois qu'il se relâchait.

Mais pendant toute l'entrevue, il dut contenir ses émotions.

Il avait tellement de questions à poser à Harry Potter des questions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le procès, et tout à voir avec une certaine sorcière aux cheveux épais.

Mais ce n'était pas son genre.

Une fois que Potter eut fini de compléter les trous du dossier, leur tête-à-tête prit fin. Potter regroupa lentement ses affaires et Drago eut hâte de le voir partir. Tolérer son attitude de brute pendant une demi-heure l'avait plus que plongé dans la mauvaise humeur.

Le débile s'apprêtait à se lever de sa chaise, mais il s'immobilisa et observa Drago d'un œil curieux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et Drago sut immédiatement que Potter allait lui poser une question qu'il ne voulait pas lui poser, mais dont il s'en sentait obligé car il y avait sûrement pensé pendant tout leur entretien et ça l'avait probablement rendu dingue. « Les rumeurs, elles sont vraies ? »

Le simple son de sa voix fit serrer le poing à Drago presque instinctivement, mais il maintint chaque parcelle de sa contenance en place. « Quelles rumeurs ? Demanda-t-il, sans montrer aucune émotion.

\- Les rumeurs sur toi et Hermione qui sortiriez ensemble, répondit-il d'un ton bourru. Elles sont vraies ? »

Alors ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait imaginé sortir de la bouche du grand Harry Potter à son intention.

L'ombre d'un sourire satisfait para les lèvres de Drago. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, Potter ? En quoi ça te concerne ?

\- Ça ne me concerne pas, le coupa-t-il froidement.

\- Donc, si ça ne te concerne pas, pourquoi me poses-tu la foutue question ? »

Potter haussa les épaules. « J'étais curieux. »

Froidement, il rétorqua : « Eh bien, laisse-moi être franc, je me fous complètement de satisfaire ta putain de curiosité. »

Si les regards avaient pu tuer, les funérailles de Drago se seraient tenues avant le coucher du soleil de ce jour-là. A en juger par les yeux verts assombris et le visage rougissant de Potter, il pouvait sans conteste affirmer qu'il venait de mettre le débile de balafré en colère.

Et il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Tu sais, quand Ron m'a dit que toi et Hermione étiez amis, je ne le croyais pas. Ça avait juste l'air trop impossible. Hermione ne s'allierait pas, jamais, avec des Serpentards- »

Outré, Drago l'interrompit d'un ton mordant : « Ne t'avance pas autant à croire que tu la connais, Potter. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je la connais depuis nos onze ans. Je crois que je peux dire sans me tromper que je connais Hermione. »

Drago renifla. Potter ne connaissait foutrement rien d'Hermione parce que si ça avait été le cas, il aurait fermé son putain de clapet.

« Je la connais beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, Malefoy. »

Son regard se durcit. « J'en doute sérieusement. Si seulement tu savais... » dit Drago en baissant le ton, menaçant.

Les yeux émeraude se froncèrent en réponse à ce qu'il venait de dire. « C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça, bordel ?

\- Mot pour mot ce que je viens de dire, Potter – si seulement tu savais.

\- Oh, je _sais_ quel genre de personne elle est, Malefoy, et tu le découvriras par toi-même quand elle t'abandonnera et te mentira, à toi aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire quoi que ce soit à propos d'Hermione, je suis déjà au courant de tout.

\- Eh bien, vas-y, dis-moi donc le genre de personne que tu crois qu'est Granger – puisque tu as l'air de croire que tu sais tout.

\- C'est une menteuse.

\- Oh. » Drago leva les yeux au ciel, sarcastique. « Alors _ça_ , c'est original. La belle affaire, elle a quitté Weasley –

\- La raison pour laquelle je pense que c'est une menteuse n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit partie. »

 _Maintenant_ , il était piqué par la curiosité. Il avait toujours cru que Potter détestait Granger par soutien pour son pote. Les Gryffondors étaient de cette loyauté-là. Ou en tout cas c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Avec tout ce qu'il avait appris à propos d'eux ces temps-ci, Drago envisageait sérieusement de devoir revoir son opinion sur la loyauté sans faille qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les Gryffondors. Peut-être que Blaise avait raison – la maison la plus loyale était peut-être _bel et bien_ Poufsouffle.

« Alors dis-moi, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu faire Granger qui soit si impardonnable ? »

Les yeux de Potter se rétrécirent, et sa voix s'emplit de venin quand il asséna : « Non seulement elle nous a tous abandonnés après la guerre au moment où on avait le plus besoin d'elle, mais en plus elle a tué le bébé de Ron et a menti à ce sujet-là. Et elle nous l'a caché pendant cinq ans. »

La bouche de Drago faillit s'ouvrir d'ébahissement, mais elle ne le fit pas. Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passait, là ? Potter était _au courant_ de la grossesse de Granger ? Mais comment ? Et quand ? Hein ? Et bordel, d'où est-ce que l'idiot avait déduit que le gamin était de Ron ? Et putain, pourquoi croyait-il qu'elle avait avorté ? Il ne sut comment il y parvint, mais le jeune homme blond garda son visage complètement dénué de toute émotion.

Par contre, ce qui se passait à l'intérieur était une toute autre histoire. Le cœur de Drago devait être en train de revendiquer son indépendance parce qu'il essayait actuellement de trouer sa cage thoracique à renfort de puissants battements. Tandis que le choc initial s'évaporait dans l'atmosphère, il réalisa quelque chose de nouveau à propos de Harry Potter : ce mec était un putain de crétin.

Il l'avait toujours su et en avait eu des preuves à foison avec toutes les conneries débiles dans lesquelles lui et le reste du 'Trio d'Or' s'étaient fourrés à l'époque de Poudlard, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il avait suffisamment d'arguments post-guerre pour démontrer sa stupidité.

Sérieusement, est-ce que lui et la Belette n'avaient vraiment posé aucune question et avaient tiré des conclusions hâtives de leurs observations ?

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Cracha Drago un peu plus brusquement que voulu.

\- C'est si foutrement dur que ça à croire ? »

Il refusa de répondre à sa question car il était trop occupé mentalement à s'en poser une lui-même : ne l'avaient-ils donc pas questionnée avant de prendre ses mots pour argent comptant ?

A dix-huit ans, Hermione Granger était une piètre menteuse ; il le savait parfaitement bien à cause de la nuit dont il ne parlait jamais, malgré qu'elle soit imprimée pour toujours dans sa mémoire. En aucun putain de moyen _lui-_ _même_ n'aurait cru cette histoire de merde qu'elle avait servi à la Belette. Le quitter pour un mec quelconque qu'elle aurait tout juste rencontré ? Elle n'était pas aussi précipitée dans ses actes que Potter et Weasmoche. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'interactions fructueuses avec elle pendant leurs années à Poudlard, mais même _Drago_ savait qu'elle était une intellectuelle, organisée et rationnelle. Il savait _aussi_ que Granger entreprenait rarement quelque chose sans avoir envisagé toutes les options s'offrant à elle.

Sans parler du fait qu'elle était carrément inconditionnelle dans sa loyauté à ces deux bêtas, et même encore à ce jour. Elle gardait tout pour elle parce qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'elle ne voulait pas leur causer de souffrance. Alors si ça, ça n'était pas l'exemple le plus fou et le plus extrême de fidélité qu'il eut jamais vu… un petit rire inapproprié s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu ne sais rien de Granger. »

Potter eut l'air franchement furax. « Et tu crois que tu- »

Drago ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. « Avant qu'on passe au sujet du bébé, dis-moi, Potter, est-ce que tu penses _sincèrement_ que Granger est du genre à laisser tomber ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est du genre à plier bagage et tout quitter sans raison ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est du genre à cacher des choses pour le plaisir ?

\- J'ai cru qu'elle ne nous abandonnerait jamais, mais - »

Il émit un petit reniflement. « Tu vois, rien que ça, ça me permet de savoir que je la connais mieux que toi. Parce que, tu vois, pendant que le reste d'entre nous a dû changer et grandir après la guerre, toi, tu- »

Le Balafré explosa : « Bien sûr que j'ai dû mûrir, moi aussi !

\- Non, dit-il en secouant posément sa tête blonde. Tu as peut-être grandi en _années_ , Potter, mais tu n'as pas grandi en _mentalité_. Après cinq ans, tu vois toujours tout noir ou tout blanc, vrai ou faux, gauche ou droite, bien ou mal. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu avec toi. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, je croyais que ta vision du monde aurait changé, mais hélas, non. Tu ne sais pas lire entre les lignes. Tu ne remets rien en question, tu ne regardes pas, et tu ne vois pas. Tu fais juste ces hypothèses à la va-vite dont tu tires des conclusions trop rapides. _Rien_ n'a changé.

\- Tout a changé !

\- Non. » La voix de Drago était un peu plus déterminée. « Pas du tout. Tu nourris toujours de la rancœur pour moi parce que j'étais un crétin malveillant à l'école, alors même qu'on ne peut plus nier que je ne suis plus la même personne. Mais on ne parle pas de moi, non, le problème, c'est que tu nourris _toujours_ de la rancœur pour Granger parce que tu crois qu'elle vous a tous abandonnés et qu'elle a avorté du bébé de Weasmoche -

\- Je _sais_ qu'elle l'a fait ! Je sais qu'elle nous a abandonnés, et je sais qu'elle a avorté du bébé de Ron ! J'étais là-bas, en Australie, Malefoy ! »

Il dut utiliser chaque petite miette de sa volonté pour cacher sa surprise.

« Je l'ai vue sortir de la clinique avec Pansy Parkinson à côté d'elle. J'ai attendu que Pansy rentre dans une pharmacie pour m'approcher d'elle. Elle était assise sur un banc, à lire tout un tas de papiers, et elle a été choquée de me voir là. »

Drago pouvait imaginer la stupéfaction de Granger.

« Hermione m'a demandé ce que je faisais en Australie. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait à la clinique. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas mes oignons. Je lui ai dit qu'elle faisait une erreur, et elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire quoi faire avec son corps. Et j'ai su ce qu'elle comptait faire. _Je le savais_. Je lui ai dit que j'allais tout raconter à Ron et qu'il la détesterait pour ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire. Et elle s'est levée, m'a crié dessus, et s'est enfuie en courant. Quand elle est revenue en Angleterre, je lui ai demandé pour le bébé, et elle m'a regardé comme si j'avais perdu la tête en me demandant _'Quel bébé ?'_ »

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent d'amertume.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi dégoûté de quelqu'un qu'à ce moment-là. Je pensais connaître Hermione. Je pensais qu'elle ne s'abaissait pas à choisir la solution de facilité. Je pensais qu'elle ne s'abaisserait jamais aussi bas que de tuer un bébé innocent. Je pensais qu'elle savait qu'on serait restés à ses côtés. Ron- » il prit une inspiration. « Il l'aimait. Il se serait marié avec elle. Il aurait pris soin d'elle. On l'aurait tous fait ! Mais elle est partie, et elle a géré ça toute seule. Et elle n'en a jamais parlé à Ron, elle a juste fui et nous a laissés tomber. Elle a fui parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait tort d'avoir avorté. Elle a fui parce qu'elle savait que j'allais dire la vérité à Ron, et qu'il allait la quitter. Donc _elle_ l'a quitté – elle nous a tous quittés _avant_ qu'on ne puisse le faire. »

Merlin, Harry Potter _était_ clairement un idiot. Vraiment, Drago avait peut-être été un crétin insensible à l'âge de dix-huit ans – d'accord, ce n'était pas peut-être, c'était sûr – mais à présent, il parvenait un peu mieux à comprendre la difficulté de certaines décisions. Après tout, il avait été lui-même forcé de prendre quantité de décisions dépassant de loin son niveau de maturité. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas accuser quelqu'un à un moment aussi compliqué de sa vie, et il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de faire pression sur quelqu'un pour qu'il prenne une décision affectant le reste de sa vie à venir.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient fait pression sur lui pour qu'il prenne des décisions difficiles, et ce n'était pas juste.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment s'était sentie Granger.

Elle venait de perdre ses parents, découvrait qu'elle était enceinte, ne savait pas exactement qui était le père, devait prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa vie tout en devant faire face à la mort de ses parents et s'assurer que leurs dernières volontés soient respectées, et _là_ , l'un des potentiels papas la mettait dos au mur en lui imposant un discours prônant la vie à la _tout-le-monde-te-détestera-pour-ce-que-tu-comptes-faire_.

Merlin, ça lui donnait un maudit mal de crâne.

La menace de Potter de révéler sa grossesse imprévue à son petit-ami – le second papa potentiel – aurait pu se passer de deux façons différentes :

Soit : Granger aurait pu mentir à la Belette et dire que c'était son bébé, alors qu'elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Une fois qu'elle aurait su, elle aurait pu le cacher aux yeux de toutes les personnes impliquées. Weasmoche aurait fait la chose la plus juste à faire et l'aurait demandée en mariage simplement parce qu'il était un putain de noble Gryffondor. Des années après, quand la culpabilité l'aurait complètement ravagée, elle aurait finalement avoué la réelle paternité du bébé, et ça aurait détruit la vie de tout le monde, y compris celle du gosse.

Soit : Granger aurait pu dire la vérité à la Belette quant au fait qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le père. Comme ça, elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'un test de paternité pour détruire son monde, mais ça aurait accéléré les choses. Sa vie telle qu'elle la connaissait aurait pris fin à l'instant où Weasley aurait eu découvert qu'elle avait couché avec Potter. Peu importait le fait qu'elle ait couché avec Potter avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, qu'elle l'aime toujours _lui_ et qu'elle veuille être avec _lui_ , peu importait toutes ces conneries. La Belette aurait vu ça comme la trahison ultime. Sept années d'amitié volatilisées en un clin d'œil. Potter serait resté avec la Belette-fille pour éviter les conséquences catastrophiques, Weasley serait parti, et Granger aurait fini toute seule.

Dans les deux possibilités, c'était une de ces situations perdant-perdant.

Elle avait très certainement pesé le pour et le contre de ces deux options et s'était sentie prise au piège.

Drago, après quelques minutes de silence, rassembla finalement ses pensées et répondit : « Pas étonnant qu'elle ait quitté l'Angleterre. Tu n'as aucune idée concrète du genre de merdes qu'elle vivait à ce moment-là.

\- C'est inexcusable ! » hurla Potter ; sa voix résonna sur les murs et les meubles de la pièce. Drago était surpris qu'il n'ait encore rien cassé dans sa fureur (il avait tendance à faire ça). « On vivait _tous_ beaucoup de choses merdiques à cette époque, Malefoy ! Je-

\- As-tu jamais pensé à lui demander ce qui se passait ? Ou ce qu'elle vivait ? Ou où étaient ses parents ? Ou pourquoi _Pansy_ , parmi toutes les personnes existant sur Terre, était avec elle ? »

Potter balbutia, mais Drago ne le laissa pas placer un seul mot.

« Non, tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander quoi que ce soit parce que tu croyais ce que tu voulais croire sur elle, tu as tiré tes propres conclusions hâtives, et tu lui as balancé un tas de menaces dont elle n'avait pas besoin. » Il ricana sèchement avant de poursuivre : « Tu étais son meilleur ami, et non seulement tu as largement sous-estimé ses capacités de jugement, mais en plus tu l'as sous-estimée et rabaissée, elle, en tant que personne. » Il laissa échapper un rire triste. « Si j'avais un ami comme toi, Potter, je n'aurais pas _besoin_ d'ennemis. »

Potter eut l'air prêt à vomir une furie d'un liquide bouillonnant. « Et qui se permet d'être l'idiot qui critique, maintenant, Malefoy ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait entre nous ! C'était le bordel après la fin de la guerre, et tu le sais ! J'essayais de m'en remettre, j'essayais de retrouver ma vie - »

Drago en avait assez entendu de lui et de ses conneries.

« C'est bien toi, ça, d'être aussi égocentrique et sans égards pour les autres, Potter. Tu crois que _tu_ es le seul qui as dû réparer les morceaux après la guerre ? Tu crois que tu es la seule personne qui voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant ? Se moqua-t-il violemment. Tu l'avais peut-être dans la tête, Potter, mais il était chez _moi_ , à tuer et torturer des gens autour d'un plat de viande et de légumes, et je ne pouvais pas faire un seule putain de truc. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'entrer comme toi. » Il prit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, et défia le brun du regard. « Tu crois que tu es le seul qui as souffert ? Tu crois que tu es la seule personne à avoir _saigné_ ? Il y en avait d'autres aussi, là-bas, Potter. Weasley était là, putain, il a perdu son frère ! »

Drago sentait son humeur flancher de plus en plus, et il s'obligea mentalement à se calmer.

Sa voix baissa pour retrouver un ton plus raisonnable. « Granger était là aussi, et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a traversé. Tu ne sais rien de sa vie. »

Le sauveur du Monde Sorcier eut l'air frappé de plein fouet par une suite d'émotions diverses et variées.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

\- Non seulement ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais en plus tu ne mérites même pas de connaître la vérité. Elle a sauvé la peau de ton cul plus d'une fois à l'école, et toi tu retournes ta veste et tu la traites pire que tes ennemis.

\- Mais elle - »

Drago lui lança un regard noir. « Tu _dis_ que tu connais Granger et tu _dis_ que vous étiez amis depuis vos onze ans, mais la raison que tu donnes sur le pourquoi de son départ me montre simplement que tu ne la connais pas, pas du tout. Même _moi_ , je sais qu'elle agit toujours pour des raisons nobles et désintéressées de sa personne. »

Potter était manifestement perdu. « Putain, de quoi tu parles, Malefoy ? »

Il voulait lui crier la vérité tant il était frustré, mais il s'en empêcha. Granger ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il le faisait. Vu qu'il était clair que Drago n'irait pas plus loin avec Potter, il décida de changer de sujet. « Pourquoi tu l'as abandonnée, Potter ? Pourquoi tu l'as abandonné la nuit du raid au Marquette ? »

Avec presque un air de défi sur le visage, il observa celui de Potter se changer en l'air furieux auquel il était plus qu'habitué, mais qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps étant donné qu'il avait essayé de se montrer poli. Tant pis pour cette fois. Voir Potter fulminer valait bien plus que le voir dans n'importe quelle autre humeur.

Tristement, Potter n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard ; toujours ces putains de lunettes et cette cicatrice, et toujours pas appris à contenir ses émotions ou les contrôler. Il avait un tempérament lunatique, même sans Voldemort dans les parages, et semblait toujours le détester avec ardeur. Drago savait toujours exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour pousser le jeune homme à bout ; apparemment, il avait appuyé sur un bouton un peu plus délicat étiqueté _Hermione Granger_.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy, cracha-t-il avec un regard furieux. Ne pose pas des questions sur des choses dont tu ne sais rien.

\- Malheureusement, j'en sais beaucoup sur la situation, bien plus que ce que tu ne croies, Potter, » rétorqua-t-il, la voix toujours posée, mais très curieux quant à savoir pourquoi il s'était braqué si vite. « J'ai eu le rapport détaillé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Tu l'as laissée seule et sans défense. Si elle avait péri, sa mort aurait été sur _ta_ conscience. »

Harry Potter eut l'air sceptique. « Elle n'allait pas-

\- Blaise m'a dit que quand le dernier maléfice est tombé, on aurait cru que quelqu'un déployait de violents feux d'artifice avec elle piégée à l'intérieur. Elle a réussi à esquiver quelques rais de lumière, mais l'un d'eux l'a touchée. Elle raconte que ça l'a fait décoller dans les airs et que ça s'est mis à la frapper, encore et encore. Granger dit que c'était sûrement la pire douleur qu'elle ait jamais ressentie. Et puis, elle s'est fait propulser à travers la pièce, à plus de quinze mètres de hauteur. »

Les couleurs quittaient rapidement le visage de Potter.

« Elle ne savait pas de quelle hauteur elle était tombée, mais elle a percuté le sol avec énormément de violence. Sa baguette s'était brisée en mille morceaux dès le début, donc elle ne pouvait pas Transplaner. Non, elle a dû attendre et _saigner_ jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la trouve. Blaise m'a dit que ses collègues ont gerbé en la voyant. Ils ont raconté qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir été attaquée par un troll des montagnes et laissée pour morte. »

Harry Potter eut l'air écœuré et dégoûté, et Drago s'en réjouit.

« Elle saignait de la tête, sa jambe était tordue dans la mauvaise direction, et les os cassés de son bras avaient transpercé sa peau. Blaise l'a soulevée et a Transplané à Ste Mangouste. Il a cru qu'il l'avait Désartibulée quand ils sont arrivés, mais c'était le son de deux de ses côtes cassées qui se cognaient entre elles. »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. « Malefoy ! Je – _stop_ ! »

Évidemment il n'en fit rien. « J'ai vu Granger le lendemain. J'ai vu les cicatrices, les plaies nettoyées, et l'œil au beurre noir. Les os de son bras et de sa jambe étaient complètement détruits, elle avait une fracture du crâne, quatre côtes brisées, deux vertèbres déplacées, le bassin cassé, la mâchoire cassée- »

Saint Potter eut l'air sur le point de vomir. « Ne- »

Drago ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il profitait du regard horrifié de son ennemi juré. « Ils n'ont même pas pu guérir tous ses os en une fois, parce que c'était trop gonflé. Ils ont dû la soigner par étapes. Et même comme ça, elle n'a pas pu être totalement guérie. Elle a dû prendre une potion pour renforcer ses os, mais elle a aussi dû porter un plâtre Moldu un mois entier, et elle devait, non, elle voit _toujours_ un kiné pour récupérer de la force dans son bras et corriger le boitement qu'elle a depuis l' _accident_. Et laisse-moi te dire que j'utilise ce mot de manière très libérée, parce que nous savons tous les deux que ça n'était pas un accident.

\- Arrête !

\- Arrêter ? Arrêter quoi ? Le nargua-t-il. Si tu veux que j'arrête de parler, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Je me fous complètement de ce que tu ressens, Potter. Je ne vais pas me planter là et te baiser les pieds comme tous les autres. Je ne vais pas te dire que tout était sa faute alors qu'en fait, c'était la _tienne_.

\- Ce n'était pas-

\- Que ça te plaise ou non, ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là était ta faute, Pot- »

Il ne voulait de toute évidence plus entendre quoi que ce soit, car il se leva brusquement de son siège, rouge de colère. « La ferme ! Cracha le sorcier avec force. Ferme ton putain de clapet ! Je ne suis pas obligé de rester assis là à écouter ça, Malefoy ! Et je ne le ferai pas !

\- Pourquoi pas, Potter ? Se moqua Drago d'un ton sardonique. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'aimes pas écouter le récit des conséquences de tes actes ?

\- Je- je ne voulais pas. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible chuchotement. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Je- »

Oh, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ça ? Étonnant.

« Mais il lui est arrivé malheur, et c'est ta faute. Tu as laissé ta haine personnelle pour Granger se mettre en travers de ton boulot, de tes devoirs, et du serment que tu avais fait. » Il s'adossa à sa chaise. « Tu es une déception pour le Département des Aurors. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu… enfin, en fait, non. Laisser le Ministère couvrir tes erreurs ? Tellement lâche, Potter, » le sermonna-t-il, jouant distraitement avec une plume traînant sur son bureau. « Merci de nous avoir montré, à Granger et moi, que tu es _vraiment_ un crétin d'immature qui n'assume pas la responsabilité de ses propres actes. »

Il y eut une longue pause silencieuse pendant laquelle Harry Potter assimilait les mots de Drago Malefoy.

« Mais, je me _demande_ , Potter, dit calmement Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu dire d'aussi vilain pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?

\- Elle n'a rien fait – elle est restée complètement professionnelle. » Il baissa le regard sur ses genoux, sombrement. « Elle était vraiment blessée _à ce point_ ?

\- Oui. »

Personne ne le lui avait dit ?

« Merlin, je n'en savais rien, » dit Potter comme s'il avait entendu la question interne de Drago. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. « Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle avait été blessée aussi gravement. Ils ne m'ont rien dit de particulier à propos de ce qui s'était passé ; seulement que j'avais besoin de m'assurer de son pardon avant d'être autorisé à retourner sur le terrain. » Le sorcier aux cheveux en bataille relâcha un soupir douloureux. « Pas étonnant qu'elle ne me l'ait pas donné ce jour-là. J'ai failli la _tuer_. J'ai failli tuer l'une de mes meilleurs amis.

\- Meilleurs amis ? Pâlit le blond. Tu la détestes, et tout le monde le sait. Mais surtout, _elle_ le sait.

\- Non, je ne la déteste pas, soupira tristement Potter. J'ai essayé encore et encore, mais je n'arrive pas à la détester. Même après tout ce qu'elle a fait, même après qu'elle nous ait abandonnés, et même après qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à ma lettre, je n'arrive pas à la détester. Je n'y arrive pas. »

Drago contempla les traits défaits de son ennemi d'enfance un long moment. Il avait une multitude de questions traversant son esprit, mais il les mit toutes en attente pendant qu'il observait le jeune homme devant lui. Le dégoût de lui-même à peine caché et l'amertume marquaient sa figure, et Drago repensa à ce qui était ressorti de leur altercation animée. Potter était en fait dégoûté de lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait à Granger – tellement qu'il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. C'était étrange. Surtout venant de celui qui la traitait comme de la merde. Et c'était quoi, ce truc à propos du fait qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre ?

Peut-être, peut-être simplement que les choses allaient plus loin que ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que ce qu'il avait dit. Peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose, aussi.

« Tu sais, j'ai la sensation que ta rancune pour Granger n'est pas que due au fait que tu croies qu'elle vous a tous abandonnés et qu'elle a avorté du bébé de Weasley. »

La tête de Potter se releva brusquement, le visage teinté de panique et de colère.

Et alors un souvenir le frappa.

 _« Pourquoi il te déteste autant ? » Demanda-t-il._

 _Granger répondit : « C'est comme cette fable que j'ai racontée à ta mère le tout premier jour au restaurant ; la fable à propos du renard et des grappes de raisin. »_

Le reste demeurait confus, mais une nouvelle théorie germait dans son esprit. Tout lui revint. Le renard et le raisin ; dont la morale était bien plus intéressante que l'histoire en elle-même.

 _Toujours l'on méprise ce que l'on ne peut avoir._

« Je ne crois même pas du tout que ça soit la vraie raison.

\- De quoi tu parles, là, Malefoy ?

\- Je parle de la vérité. Je parle de ce qui se passe vraiment ici. Tu n'es pas furieux qu'elle ait abandonné tous les autres, tu es furieux qu'elle t'ait abandonné _toi_.

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Non, pas du tout. Tout prend sens maintenant. Je croyais que c'était fini, mais maintenant je réalise que non. Ça n'a jamais fini, en tout cas de ton côté.

\- Malefoy, tu es complètement taré -

\- Tu es furieux qu'elle ait soi-disant avorté du bébé de la Belette, ça j'ai compris, mais ce qui te fâche le plus, c'est que la Belette ne l'ait jamais découvert. Mais pourquoi tu serais contrarié qu'il ne le découvre _pas_ ? Hmm, je connais déjà la réponse à cette question, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

\- M-

\- Tu _savais_ , vu sa famille et ses principes, qu'il ne l'aurait plus jamais regardée de la même façon s'il avait su la vérité sur son prétendu avortement. Tu savais qu'il l'aurait quittée à l'instant-même où il l'aurait su, et qu'elle aurait été anéantie. Et qui était le meilleur candidat pour ramasser les morceaux de son cœur brisé à la petite cuillère ? _Toi._ »

Potter explosa, mais avec moins d'ardeur qu'il y en avait eu plus tôt. « _Quoi !_ »

Drago poursuivit : « Mais Granger a quitté Weasley puis elle a quitté l'Angleterre, et ce avant que la vérité ne puisse commencer à se voir, sans mauvais jeu de mot. J'aurais dû deviner ça depuis longtemps. » se morigéna le blond en secouant vivement la tête. « Honte à moi d'avoir ignoré les indices déroulés devant mes yeux – honte à toi d'avoir été si foutrement aveugle et rapide dans ton jugement.

\- Je - » Potter s'interrompit vivement.

Drago le dévisagea curieusement. « Donc, maintenant que c'est dit, dis-moi un peu, Potter. Est-ce que ta chère petite-amie est au courant que tu es toujours amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? »

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire à inadaze22.

HELLOOOO mes chers amis !

Mais oui, c'est moi ! Je reviens enfin ! Haha. Je vous explique un peu : j'avais largement fini de traduire dans les temps ce chapitre, mais malheur, fin juillet, je suis parti chez ma mère pour lui garder ses trois chats pendant qu'elle se prenait des vacances de 3 semaines, et… j'ai oublié d'embarquer le chapitre ! J'ai honnêtement pas eu l'envie ni le courage de tout retraduire parce que j'avais trouvé que je l'avais déjà bien traduit… Puis je suis parti 2 semaines dans les Vosges avec mon père (sans internet), bref, j'ai finalement décrété mentalement que ça me faisait une pause ! Du coup, c'est la rentrée, et me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre !

J'ai été un peu déçu de n'avoir que trois commentaires au dernier chapitre… Ça m'a conforté dans ma prise de vacances je ne vous le cache pas hihi. Je sais que c'était le début de l'été et donc sûrement les départs en vacances, mais au bout de deux mois, toujours trois, donc peut-être le chapitre ne vous avait pas plu ? Je l'avais beaucoup aimé…

J'attends vraiment impatiemment vos retours, il va falloir me remotiver à vous offrir la traduction, j'entame une année très chargée, si je vois que la fiction plaît de moins en moins, j'espacerai les posts…

Enfin, ne parlons pas de malheur, pas vrai ?

J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été, une belle rentrée, que vous êtes heureux de votre vie, et j'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles !

A bientôt j'espère,

sniks !


	17. 16 Quand tout s'effondre partie un

****Chapitre Seize : Quand Tout s'Effondre, partie un****

 _ _(__ _ _Au même moment__ _ _)__

Quand Hermione s'approcha de la table pour trois personnes du pittoresque petit café Moldu, lors de sa pause d'une demi-heure, à onze heures, elle y repéra immédiatement Rita Skeeter assise aux côtés de Narcissa Malefoy, sirotant un thé tout en grignotant un scone du bout de ses lèvres d'un rouge brillant.

Sa première pensée fut un très déprimant _'Ça ne doit pas être ma journée'_. Elle voulait crier à l'injustice. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau du _'mauvais matin'_.

C'était comme si le cosmos prenait plaisir à la persécuter.

Après être rentrée de ses vacances parisiennes la nuit passée, elle s'était affalée dans son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil – pour au final se tourner et retourner dans tous les sens une bonne partie de la nuit. Finalement, à quatre heures, elle avait complètement abandonné l'idée de dormir et avait fait les cent pas sur son petit tapis bleu jusqu'à s'effondrer et s'assoupir sur le canapé une heure plus tard. Elle avait rêvé de son petit garçon – et c'était le meilleur rêve qu'elle avait fait depuis un bon bout de temps.

 _Hermione fut littéralement arrachée de son petit somme quand une légère et timide voix souffla « Maman ? »_

 _Elle n'avait pas prévu de fermer les yeux si longtemps ; mais elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours et elle était plus qu'épuisée._

 _Matthew avait subi une méchante séance de radiothérapie deux jours plus tôt et elle avait passé toute la nuit à veiller sur lui et son sommeil agité. Et puis, elle était allée travailler toute la journée, et la nounou avait passé la journée avec lui tandis qu'il oscillait entre dormir et vomir de manière incontrôlable. Au lieu de rentrer pour trouver le repos, Hermione était rentrée pour faire face à un garçon de quatre ans frustré et mourant d'envie de jouer mais trop fatigué pour faire un seul mouvement. La nounou était de sortie ce soir-là pour aller célébrer un mariage, il n'y avait donc pas moyen qu'Hermione puisse dormir, en tout cas pas jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux._

 _Elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle avait piqué du nez, mais elle bondit du canapé à l'instant-même où elle entendit la voix de Matthew._

 _« Oui, mon bébé, baragouina Hermione, ne cachant pas son extrême épuisement. Tu te sens mieux ? »_

 _Le petit Matthew hocha la tête et sourit. « Beaucoup mieux. » Ses yeux vert-noisette brillèrent quand il demanda sur un ton plein d'espoir : « C'est l'heure de ma n'histoire… s'il te plaît ? »_

 _Toujours poli, ce garçon, pensa Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin ; elle l'avait bien éduqué._

 _En dépit du fait que la seule envie qu'elle avait à ce moment-là était de grimper dans son lit et dormir jusqu'à midi, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Il était sept heures et demi ce vendredi soir : l'heure du coucher de Matthew. Il adorait aller au lit le vendredi. Ils avaient leur routine : il se brossait les dents, se lavait le visage, enfilait son pyjama préféré, et allait la rejoindre. Il avait toujours tellement hâte de l'heure de son histoire. Hermione lui en lisait toujours, mais le vendredi, elle les racontait de tête, parfois il s'agissait d'histoires sur des matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard pleins d'action, mais d'autres fois elle le laissait choisir ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui raconte._

 _« Hun hun. » Un sourire diabolique éclaira son visage. « Le premier arrivé à mon lit. »_

 _Matthew laissa échapper un petit couinement et se rua vers sa chambre, Hermione sur les talons._

 _Ils s'installèrent sous la couette après une bataille de chatouilles et il se blottit contre elle, comme si tout son petit monde était rose._

 _C'était dans des moments comme celui-là que son amour pour son fils se décuplait incroyablement ; ce qu'elle avait déjà lui suffisait à profiter au maximum de sa vie. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pris sa douleur, sa souffrance, elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, se serait sacrifiée pour être sûre qu'il vive une longue et heureuse vie. C'était pour des moments comme celui-là qu'elle remerciait Dieu d'être en vie. C'était de moments comme celui-là dont elle voulait se souvenir pour le restant de ses jours._

 _« Quelle histoire veux-tu entendre ce soir, mon bébé ? »_

 _Prenant visiblement son courage à deux mains, il souffla : « Je veux – que tu me racontes une histoire sur mon papa. »_

 _Hermione manqua de s'étrangler. Il n'avait jamais demandé d'histoires à propos de Harry. Elle ne voyait pas d'opposition à parler à Matthew de son père ; la légende de Harry Potter n'était pas encore beaucoup parvenue aux oreilles de l'Italie, ce qui leur avait permis de vivre dans l'anonymat. C'était un immense soulagement. Un jour, il découvrirait qu'il était le fils d'une légende, un jour il découvrirait qu'il était le fils du garçon qui avait vaincu le mage le plus noir de leur époque, un jour elle le ferait asseoir et lui raconterait tout – mais ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui._

 _D'ici là, elle le divertirait avec les histoires d'un père qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'existence-même de son fils._

 _« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu veuilles entendre quelque chose à propos de ton papa, déclara-t-elle de sa meilleure voix de conteuse. Il se trouve que j'ai l'histoire parfaite pour toi, mais d'abord, tu veux que je te dise un secret ? »_

 _Matthew hocha la tête vigoureusement._

 _« Ton papa jouait au Quidditch. »_

 _Les yeux vert-noisette faillirent sortir de leur orbite. D'un regard enchanté que seul un enfant savait maîtriser, Matthew chuchota : « Vraiment ? »_

 _Hermione acquiesça, souriant : « Eh oui, vraiment, et il était un grand joueur. Je vais te raconter comment il a attrapé son premier Vif d'Or... »_

 _Une heure plus tard, elle frictionnait avec douceur le dos de son fils endormi qui respirait bruyamment. Après avoir applaudi sans pouvoir se contrôler, rigolé, souri, acclamé, après avoir retenu sa respiration, et avoir fait tous les autres bruits qu'un enfant exalté et captivé pouvait faire, Hermione ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à s'endormir aussi vite. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns doux et emmêlés. Matthew se blottit un peu plus contre elle et soupira un simple mot qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux sans qu'elle ne pût rien y faire._

 _« Papa. »_

Si Pansy n'était pas passée la voir par Cheminée, Hermione était certaine qu'elle serait encore en train de dormir sur son canapé, perdue dans ses rêves.

Au cours de leur dernière séance, quelques jours avant Noël, elle avait confié à contrecœur à sa thérapeute que ces derniers temps, elle dormait autant qu'elle le pouvait, pas parce qu'elle était horriblement déprimée, mais simplement parce qu'elle faisait toujours des rêves saisissants de réalisme et de netteté de Matthew.

Katherine lui avait répondu que, bien que ce comportement ne soit pas vraiment sain, on observait fréquemment les mères subissant un deuil se raccrocher aux rêves qu'elles faisaient de leur enfant décédé – puis elle lui avait demandé de quelle manière rêver de Matthew l'aidait dans sa guérison.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment su comment répondre à cette question.

En dehors des films de son caméscope qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder, les rêves étaient le seul endroit où Hermione pouvait voir Matthew. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait dormi éternellement simplement pour voir son visage, entendre son rire, toucher ses cheveux, et passer du temps avec lui. Il lui importait peu qu'elle soit en train de dormir et que ces rêves soient juste des souvenirs du passé – ce n'était vraiment pas important. Les rêves ravivaient quelques-uns des souvenirs de journées dont elle se rappelait à peine en état d'éveil. Bien qu'ils n'effacent pas complètement la douleur du manque dû à son absence qui lui tiraillait constamment la poitrine, ils lui permettaient de se tranquilliser temporairement.

Tant qu'il était dans son cœur et dans ses rêves, il n'était pas parti pour de bon. Il en allait de même pour ses parents ; même si les rêves de ses parents n'étaient pas aussi fréquents ou aussi réalistes que ceux de son fils. Dans ses rêves, Matthew était tellement net et vibrant qu'elle en oubliait presque qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.

C'était un rappel dont elle aurait très bien pu se passer.

Pansy, se souvint-elle, l'avait sortie de ses pensées, avait saisi la Gazette du Sorcier à l'instant même où le hibou avait délivré l'édition matinale sur la table, et était repartie dans une explosion de flammes vertes.

Étrange, mais Pansy Parkinson n'était pas connue pour être quelqu'un de normal. Hermione avait mis de côté son début de matinée bizarre, et s'était préparée pour la journée. Elle pressentait qu'elle allait être longue, elle en était sûre. Elle avait failli être en retard et avait dû se dépêcher.

En essayant de se préparer un petit-déjeuner express, elle avait failli se trancher le doigt en coupant des fraises, puis elle s'était coincé les doigts dans un tiroir. Elle avait laissé échapper un flot de jurons incontrôlés qui lui avait fait chercher Matthew des yeux ; sa bouche s'était promptement excusée d'un _« maman ne voulait pas dire ces gros mots »_ , mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il n'était pas là. Et tous les bons sentiments avec lesquels elle s'était levée s'étaient évaporés en un instant.

Subitement morose, Hermione avait abandonné tous ses plans d'un petit-déjeuner sain, et avait pris la poudre de Cheminette direction son bureau.

Ses doigts avaient continué de palpiter de douleur pendant plus d'une heure – mais son cœur avait palpité d'une manière bien pire et bien plus longue.

A l'immense choc de ses collègues de travail, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la société, Hermione Granger avait loupé la répartition des missions se faisant lors de leur réunion hebdomadaire, tout bêtement parce qu'elle avait eu dix minutes de retard.

Elle s'était vue se faire refourguer la tâche de passer les trois prochains jours au Ministère, pour faire les démantèlements de malédiction basiques et pas très compliqués. C'était son premier jour de retour sur le terrain, et bien qu'elle comprenait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se surpasser, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde passer la journée au Ministère. De toute évidence, Gregory avait fait fi de ses propres appréhensions à lui vis-à-vis de son affectation. Quand même, elle entretenait un historique plutôt délétère avec les missions venant du Ministère.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione, d'abord et avant tout, était quelqu'un de professionnel.

Et même, elle était quelqu'un de professionnel _refusant_ de passer un seul autre jour à l'intérieur de son satané bureau.

Donc, sans s'attarder plus longtemps, Hermione avait pris la Cheminée pour le Ministère, et immédiatement, tous les yeux étaient tombés sur elle. Elle avait supposé que ces regards tiraient leur origine du fait qu'elle était Hermione Granger, mais plus elle s'était éternisée dans l'Atrium, plus elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait tort.

La façon dont on lui lançait des regards noirs et des froncements de sourcils désapprobateurs était déroutante et presque douloureuse, mais elle avait caché ses émotions à la perfection et avait gardé le visage vierge de toute émotion en regardant autour d'elle. Les sorcières la dévisageaient comme si elle était une ordure répugnante gisant au fond d'une mare.

Et _ça_ , c'était nouveau.

Les regards de vénération, de jalousie, et d'adoration, Hermione y était habituée ; les regards de déception, de répulsion, et de méfiance, non. Certaine de n'avoir rien fait de mal aux sorcières la contemplant, elle les avait toutes ignorées, et avait gardé la tête aussi haute que possible, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ça ce jour-là, vraiment pas.

Rapidement, Hermione s'était retrouvée dans une salle privée au fin fond du Département des Mystères, désorientée et souffrant de la douleur cuisante du malheureux accident matinal dans sa cuisine. Bien que les sortilèges lui étaient venus avec aisance, il lui avait fallu près d'une heure pour se remettre dans le bain. Et celui lui avait pris le même temps pour briser une seule malédiction, mais elle avait rassemblé ses esprits, avait repoussé la sensation de colère qui bouillonnait au sein de son ventre, et avait concentré toute sa magie et toute son attention sur le cœur du problème.

Ou, du moins, elle avait essayé.

 _« Alors pars ! Dit-il en pointant la porte du doigt. Va t'en ! Dégage ! Ma vie était bien meilleure sans toi ! » Fulmina-t-il, et il la dévisagea un moment avant de cracher des mots remplis de tant de poison que ça la gela de l'intérieur. « Tu nous as tous pris pour des cons, et je te déteste. »_

Il était tout juste neuf heures et demi du matin quand le premier contre-sort avait sifflé au-dessus de son crâne. D'un petit cri de peur et de surprise, Hermione était immédiatement tombée à genoux ; son corps s'était mis à trembler de manière incontrôlable au fil des souvenirs assaillant son esprit.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle agissait comme une petite débutante effrayée.

Depuis quand avait-elle peur de quelque chose qu'elle adorait faire ?

 _Le premier faisceau de magie pure la percuta avec la même violence qu'une collision subie de plein fouet à une vitesse ahurissante. L'adrénaline l'empêcha de ressentir la douleur, mais elle sut qu'elle était blessée._

Depuis que sa passion avait failli la tuer.

Hermione s'était assise par terre et s'était relaxée, un instant seulement. Elle avait une masse de choses à faire et peu de temps pour le mettre à exécution. Elle avait reçu un hibou de la part de Narcissa, lui rappelant leur leçon d'Italien à onze heures. Hermione n'avait pas oublié leur rencontre, mais elle était un peu nerveuse à propos de cette leçon tout particulièrement. C'était la première qui suivait le fiasco qu'il y avait eu avec Lucius, et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Habituellement, elle préparait en avance ses leçons hebdomadaires avec Narcissa et avait toujours hâte d'y être. Cette femme était extrêmement motivée et elle apprenait vraiment vite, sans parler du fait qu'elle prenait toujours la peine de demander à Hermione comment ça se passait dans sa vie.

Elle était sûrement la seule personne à le lui demander régulièrement – enfin, sa psy mise de côté.

Mais cette femme-là, elle la payait pour lui poser ces questions.

Narcissa s'en enquérait simplement parce que ça lui tenait à cœur.

Cela lui avait demandé un certain effort, mais quand elle lui avait demandé comment elle allait pendant leur dernière leçon, Hermione avait décidé de commencer à être honnête avec elle.

 _« Je vais bien – attendez. Je suis désolée, c'est un mensonge. En fait, je vais horriblement mal. »_

Elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails, et Narcissa ne l'avait pas brusquée. Mais elle avait acquiescé d'un air compréhensif.

Et c'était exactement ce dont Hermione avait eu besoin à ce moment-là.

Redescendant de son nuage, Hermione s'était concentrée sur le travail qui l'attendait et avait brandi sa baguette.

 _Une douleur terrible, aveuglante, atroce, déchirante, qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait jamais pu ressentir dans sa vie (et qu'elle était sûre de ne plus jamais ressentir), découpa chaque centimètre, chaque parcelle, chaque cellule composant son corps. Elle voulut crier pour que quelque chose, quelqu'un, lui vienne en aide, mais bouger les lèvres faisait trop mal. Les larmes voulaient couler, mais pleurer faisait trop mal. Réfléchir faisait trop mal. Respirer faisait trop mal._

Le deuxième contre-sort avait rebondi du miroir pour traverser la pièce et Hermione était retombée à genoux, paniquée. Elle avait eu assez de présence d'esprit, contrairement à la fois précédente, pour jeter un rapide sort de protection qui lui avait permis d'esquiver le contre-sort. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était restée au sol longtemps. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés tandis qu'elle respirait laborieusement.

Il était dix heures et demi quand elle avait décidé que ce jour-là serait le dernier de beaucoup de choses : ce serait le dernier jour où elle laisserait l'incident Marquette envahir son esprit, le dernier jour où elle travaillerait sans la présence d'un Auror (la prochaine fois elle _exigerait_ que quelqu'un reste près d'elle, et ne dodelinerait pas bêtement la tête quand on lui dirait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de personnel), et le dernier jour où elle laisserait la peur s'immiscer dans son cœur quand il s'agirait de son job bien-aimé.

Son boulot l'avait sortie des moments les plus durs de sa vie, et elle serait maudite si elle le laissait l'angoisser à cause d'un malheureux incident.

Avec un grognement déterminé, Hermione s'était relevée et avait contemplé la petite boîte dont il était question, les yeux froncés de concentration, tournant autour de l'objet à la recherche de son point faible.

Hermione Granger avait récupéré un état d'esprit résolu et déterminé.

La boîte.

Aux yeux de n'importe qui, il s'agissait d'une petite boîte ensorcelée. A ses yeux, c'était la métaphore de sa vie.

La boîte était une difficulté de plus qu'elle devait surmonter, un problème de plus à dépasser, une colline de plus à gravir, une montagne de plus à conquérir. Et Hermione était lasse – physiquement, mentalement, psychiquement, et émotionnellement. Elle en était arrivée au point où elle ne savait plus ce qui serait le pire, sombrer dans la dépression ou essayer de guérir. Merlin, elle était si foutrement fatiguée de combattre tous ces démons galopant dans sa vie, fatiguée de gravir monts et reliefs d'oppression et de dépression, fatiguée de – eh bien, fatiguée de tout.

Parfois, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de s'arrêter, se recroqueviller et se vider de son sang, mais Hermione savait que renoncer revenait à échouer… et échouer n'était pas une option.

Elle ne pouvait pas échouer – non, elle n' _échouerait_ pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner – non, elle n' _a_ _bandonnerait_ pas.

Elle allait venir à bout de cette putain de boîte et à bout de toutes les choses de sa vie ; elle viendrait à bout du monde entier si cela voulait dire retrouver la paix au bout du compte. Elle était résolue à respirer, pour la première fois, résolue à trouver l'harmonie, et résolue à arrêter de fuir et se cacher de tous ceux qui faisaient partie de son passé. Hermione était résolue à garder chaque souvenir de son fils et de ses parents dans cette place spéciale de son cœur, résolue à s'autoriser à vivre parce que ce qu'elle vivait actuellement ne pouvait pas être qualifié de vie. Elle allait faire tout ça – et elle en sortirait gagnante.

Hermione avait pointé sa baguette, murmuré l'incantation adéquate, et le sortilège s'était brisé instantanément avec un petit craquement et un bref éclat de lumière.

C'était anodin, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était autorisé un sourire.

Les vingt minutes suivant cette résolution s'étaient passées dans un tourbillon tranquille de travail chargé. Au moment où sa montre avait bipé pour lui rappeler son rendez-vous avec Narcissa ayant lieu dix minutes plus tard, elle avait déjà brisé les maléfices sur la moitié des objets de la salle ; ce qui était de loin bien plus que ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Hermione s'était sentie pleinement accomplie en renvoyant tous les objets réparés vers les salles d'où ils provenaient, et avait remarqué que son espace de travail était beaucoup plus propre. Puis, elle avait décidé qu'elle méritait sincèrement un déjeuner extra-long, et était partie retrouver Narcissa et leur leçon d'Italien.

Et c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son actuelle situation délicate ; assise à table en silence, face à deux femmes qui représentaient deux extrêmes dans sa vie. Après une salutation silencieuse, Hermione commanda une tasse de thé rouge et une viennoiserie à la serveuse bien aimable.

Puis, elle se retrouva à jeter des coups d'œil en biais aux deux femmes bavardant à mi-voix de l'autre côté de la table. Elle aurait pu se montrer curieuse de savoir ce qu'elles se racontaient, mais elle était bien trop préoccupée par ses pensées à propos de l'extrême parallèle entre elles deux – à propos du traitement que chacune lui administrait. L'une la respectait et se souciait d'elle presque comme si elle avait été sa fille (ou du moins un membre de sa famille) ; l'autre la traitait avec un mépris incontestable et l'aurait en horreur probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Amusant.

Avec un soupir, Hermione médita sur le croissant et le thé qu'on venait de lui apporter. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas passer juste _un_ _e_ journée agréable sans que quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – n'interfère. L'interférence du jour était juste la cerise sur le gâteau de la pénible journée, ou celle sur le gâteau du mauvais départ post-Nouvel An. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça du tout. Reniflant, Hermione se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle écrive ces pensées dans son journal, quand elle aurait le temps. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisé autant que ce que Mme Shepard l'aurait voulu, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore jeté au feu.

Elle voyait cela comme une sorte de progrès.

« Miss Granger, » amorça la sorcière sur ce ton familier, moqueur, qui fit se serrer par réflexe les poings d'Hermione. « Vous avez l'air plutôt – _mince_. Mes lectrices veulent tout savoir de votre régime. »

Hermione fut foutrement sûre qu'elle eut l'air comme frappée par un maléfice du Saucisson.

La pensée qui suivit lui traversa douloureusement l'esprit. _Ouais, ça s'appelle le régime 'perds un enfant à cause du cancer', tu devrais l'essayer._ _Ça_ _marche à merveille._

« Ne commence pas avec ça, Rita. » La voix de Narcissa était ferme et posée, ses yeux bleus plissés, avant qu'elle ne poursuive : « Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes jeux de mots, et je refuse de te laisser t'en prendre à elle en ma présence ; surtout qu'elle ne t'a rien dit. Tu ne connais _rien_ de sa vie et plutôt mourir que de te laisser la ridiculiser. »

Nul besoin de dire que cela stupéfia à la fois Rita et Hermione.

La tension à table monta d'un cran avec le silence qui s'ensuivit. C'était comme si un boa constrictor s'enroulait doucement autour d'elles, resserrant ses muscles autour de leur cou, leur coupant la respiration.

Une brève inspiration s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione au moment où Rita marmonna « Très bien, mais laissez-moi vous dire que je ne l'apprécie pas. »

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir d'où venait cette confiance détachée qu'elle afficha : « Le sentiment est partagé.

\- Et laissez-moi vous dire que je me trouve ici pour une seule et unique raison qui est que je rends service à une amie, qui vous est très fidèle. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais rendu la situation actuelle un million de fois pire que ça, croyez-moi. J'aurais savouré le fait de faire de votre vie un enfer, je me serais délectée de vous voir vous décomposer. Ça aurait été la revanche idéale pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir. »

Oh, elle n'avait pas de mal à croire que Rita Skeeter était prête à utiliser son pouvoir médiatique sans limite pour rendre désespérée la plus belle des situations et lui faire payer le fait de l'avoir piégée dans un bocal. Mais pour ce qui était de la situation actuelle dont elle parlait, Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle entendait par là. Situation, de quelle situation parlait-elle donc ?

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir Narcissa comme alliée… et amie.

\- Je sais. » Elle ne regardait plus Rita, mais Narcissa, qui lui offrit un bref petit sourire attentionné. Hermione savait très bien que Narcissa était au courant pour son fils ; elles n'en avaient jamais parlé en détail, mais la sorcière connaissait la souffrance dans laquelle elle était, et faisait tout son possible pour lui rendre la vie plus agréable.

Les mots ne pouvaient expliquer à quel point elle se sentait bénie d'avoir une femme comme Narcissa Malefoy dans sa vie.

Les deux femmes en face d'elle échangèrent des regards indéchiffrables avant que la sorcière directement en face d'elle ne grommelle dans sa tasse de thé et que Narcissa ne repose délicatement et très aristocratiquement ses mains sur la table.

Hermione déglutit. Visiblement, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Alors, Hermione, je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi exactement Rita est ici, mais laisse-moi t'assurer qu'en dépit de vos antécédents relationnels, elle ne te veut aucun mal » déclara Narcissa sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant – si seulement Hermione n'avait pas soudain été foutrement nerveuse.

Prudente, celle-ci garda le silence, mais répondit d'un léger et hésitant hochement de tête.

Narcissa utilisa son mutisme pour continuer : « Je sais que vous deux n'avez pas une histoire passée des meilleures qui soient. »

A ces mots, la Rita Skeeter au regard noir poussa un grognement, comme pour soulever le fait que cette déclaration était l'euphémisme du siècle.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard glacial. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Reste tranquille, Rita. »

Celle-ci fit imperceptiblement la moue, une seconde seulement avant de redresser les épaules ; toujours à vouloir être vue comme une femme convenable, celle-là.

Dommage pour elle qu'elle soit une fielleuse sorcière.

Hermione regarda les deux femmes presque avec étonnement. Elles étaient toutes deux évidemment au courant de la nécessité de se fondre dans la masse Moldue londonienne, mais l'une d'elles voulait clairement se démarquer plus que l'autre. Narcissa portait une robe noire lui arrivant aux genoux, avec une paire de bas et des chaussures à hauts talons onéreuses ; tandis que Rita portait une robe ocre ayant l'air coûteuse, agrémentée de petits dessins violets, oranges, noirs et gris. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait découpé dans les tapisseries d'un hôtel vieux de trente ans, avait assemblé les morceaux et fait les ajustements, avant de vendre le produit fini à Rita Skeeter.

« Il faut que je te montre quelque chose avant que l'on ne continue. »

Hermione n'aima pas ce qu'annonçait ce ton, mais observa dans un silence tendu Narcissa fouiller son sac pour en sortir un journal. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel journal, c'était la Gazette du Sorcier. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se demander ce qu'il était si primordial qu'elle voie dedans, Narcissa l'ouvrit, le posa sur la table, et le fit glisser jusqu'à elle.

Une douzaine d'émotions traversa son esprit et son cœur quand elle vit l'article et les photos.

Mais aucune d'entre elles ne fut la colère.

Elle aurait pourtant dû se sentir en colère pour beaucoup de choses.

Hermione aurait dû être furieuse que son nom soit étalé en public d'une telle manière, elle aurait dû être furieuse d'être enchaînée par les rumeurs après des mois de liberté, elle aurait dû être furieuse que quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme une alliée la poignarde dans le dos au nom de la renommée journalistique, elle aurait dû être furieuse de n'avoir pas découvert l'article plus tôt, elle aurait dû être furieuse qu'on ait joint à l'article deux photos d'elle clairement truquées, elle aurait dû être furieuse que la Gazette du Sorcier l'oblige à emprunter un chemin qui l'amenait inévitablement vers les contrées sauvages de la confrontation.

Ses amis d'enfance (à savoir Harry et Ron) la verraient comme une traîtresse, et le reste du Monde Sorcier la verrait comme une traînée.

Elle aurait dû se sentir en colère pour tout ça… mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Enfin, pas _complètement_.

Ce qui était amusant, c'était le fait tout bête que l'émotion régnant en maître dans son esprit n'était pas la colère, ni même la détresse ; non, c'était une sensation qui frôlait l'apathie. Sérieusement, que signifiaient deux ou trois photos et un ridicule article en comparaison de tout le reste qui composait sa vie ? Elle vivait en enfer ! La seule raison pour laquelle cela avait un minimum d'importance sur son échelle d'événements était que cela occasionnait un tollé publique qui se jouait probablement déjà.

Hermione fixa les photos dénuées de toute logique, et lâcha un soupir.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la presse ne les unisse, pas seulement en tant qu'amis, mais bien en tant que partenaires amoureux. Hermione était peut-être un peu déconnectée des médias, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Pas le moins du monde. Elle et Malefoy avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ils s'étaient montrés très négligents quant à définir aux yeux de tous leurs limites.

La soirée de Noël et les quasi trois semaines à Paris avaient ajouté juste ce qu'il fallait d'huile sur le feu des rumeurs pour qu'il en devienne un brasier flamboyant. Qu'importait le détail mineur de la distance entre eux sur les photos, ou le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été vus rien qu'à deux à Paris ; les gens diraient et croiraient ce qu'ils voudraient.

C'était quelque chose qu'Hermione savait très bien.

La voix exaspérante et prétentieuse de Rita Skeeter la coupa dans ses pensées. « Scandaleux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans émotion, elle répliqua : « Ce serait beaucoup plus scandaleux si c'était vrai.

\- Vous marquez un point, Miss Granger. Est-ce que _c'est_ vrai ?

\- Lisez l'article vous-même et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant, agacée.

\- Je préférerais l'entendre de vos propres lèvres.

\- Rita, l'avertit Narcissa. Ce n'est pas une interview et si tu voulais que ça en soit une, je suggère que tu t'en ailles tout de suite. » Elle posa son regard bleu sur son amie : « Tu es censée être là pour m'aider, en tant qu' _amie_ , pas en tant que journaliste sans pitié. »

Obstinée, Rita lui fit les gros yeux : « Comment est-ce que je peux l'aider si elle ne nie rien ?

\- Est-ce vraiment un problème ? Qu'importe que ce soit vrai ou non, tu sais ce qu'elle devra affronter si l'existence de cet article n'est pas rapidement étouffée. Ils creuseront tous les aspects de sa vie et publieront tout ce qu'ils trouveront. »

Ces mots glacèrent considérablement le sang d'Hermione.

 _Matthew. Ses parents. L'Australie. Pansy._

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle _a_ à cacher ? »

Narcissa dévisagea tristement Hermione. « Ce qu'elle a à cacher la regarde, mais la vie n'a vraiment été tendre avec personne. »

Rita sirota son thé pensivement avant de demander, le regard vide : « Comment va-t- _il_ ?

\- Retourné à Ste Mangouste, » répondit-elle sur un ton réservé tout en gardant le regard fixé sur sa propre tasse. Narcissa Malefoy eut l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé quand elle continua d'un ton tout de même ferme : « Pour de bon. J'aime mon mari. Qu'il ait attaqué Drago m'a montré que je ne pouvais plus m'occuper de lui seule plus longtemps, mais qu'il ait attaqué Hermione – je ne le ramènerai plus à la maison ni ne lui donnerai d'autre occasion de blesser qui que ce soit. » Elle allongea le bras au-dessus de la table pour aller caresser de son pouce la marque estompée sur le visage d'Hermione, le regret peint sur son propre visage.

Sans rien dire, Hermione comprit qu'elle lui exprimait par là ses excuses. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé faire porter le blâme à Narcissa. D'un petit « Ce n'est rien », elle s'assura qu'elle le sache.

Narcissa eut un autre bref sourire et en un clin d'œil, tout signe de tristesse quitta son expression et elle en revint aux choses sérieuses. « Sais-tu qui a produit les photos truquées ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est son ami photographe, Dennis Bristow. »

Pendant que les deux amies discutaient de l'affaire à voix basse, Hermione mordit dans sa viennoiserie et mâcha pensivement tout en lisant l'article qui regorgeait de ridicules mensonges et d'étranges citations de personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées de sa vie, affirmant qu'elle et Malefoy étaient dans une relation amoureuse. L'entièreté du contenu de l'article à propos de la progression de leur ''relation'', de Malefoy étant un petit-ami prévenant et attentionné, et d'elle étant une jeune femme étourdie d'amour ; tout ça frôlait le ridicule.

Si elle s'était trouvée dans un meilleur moment de sa vie, ça aurait sûrement provoqué chez elle un bon fou rire.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Et elle n'avait foutrement pas besoin qu'on lui porte d'attention supplémentaire.

« Est-ce que quelque chose va être fait pour les photos ? » demanda finalement Hermione.

Les mots ne voulaient rien dire quand cela concernait des articles à ragots, mais les photos étaient écrasantes et accablantes.

« Drago s'occupe de tout, en ce moment-même. »

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de son ton qui disait à Hermione qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas exactement comment Malefoy ''s'occupait de tout''.

Elle pouvait imaginer que l'article n'avait pas été très bien reçu par Malefoy. Après tout, elle savait qu'il était un homme extrêmement privé ; n'apparaissant dans les journaux que pour les événements de société auxquels il assistait, pour les dons de charité, pour les annonces de relations officielles, et pour les affaires importantes du Magenmagot qu'il remportait. Il préférait rester totalement en dehors des médias, à moins que ça ne soit purement positif. Et bien que les rumeurs n'auraient que peu ou pas de conséquences pour lui, elle avait le sentiment qu'il savait à quel point elles en auraient de sacrées pour elle.

Le fait qu'il s'occupe de ça, dans son seul intérêt à elle, en disait long.

Hermione repoussa le journal au centre de la table.

« Dire que _ma_ protégée est la cause de tout ce bordel, » fulmina Rita Skeeter d'un ton méprisant, arrachant le journal de la table. Elle le scruta une dernière fois avant de le rendre à Narcissa, qui le replia et le rangea dans son sac à main. « Attends que je mette la main sur cette sale gamine. Elle va regretter le jour où elle a _osé_ déclarer son indépendance vis-à-vis de moi en ignorant mes ordres directs. » Sa voix était presque meurtrière tandis qu'elle tordait sa serviette d'une sinistre façon.

« Assouvis ta soif de vengeance de la façon que tu veux, Rita, mais il faut absolument que tu guides Hermione sur la manière dont elle doit se conduire pendant les prochains jours ; au moins jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs cessent. »

Hermione inspira. « Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de -

\- Taisez-vous et ouvrez les oreilles, » la coupa l'imbécile, Rita.

Il y eut un laps de temps au cours duquel elle crut qu'elle allait dégainer sa baguette et jeter un sort pour faire disparaître cette salope ; elle amorça même un mouvement vers sa baguette. Mais sa conscience lasse et fuyarde usa de tous ses pouvoirs pour l'en empêcher. Même son statut de héroïne de guerre ne suffirait pas à lui éviter de finir à Azkaban si elle était prise à user de magie devant des Moldus. Et pour échapper à la détection, elle devrait non seulement jeter un Oubliette à chaque personne du café, mais aussi à chaque passant de la rue sur laquelle il donnait, au cas où.

Ça faisait à peu près cent personnes, plus ou moins.

Inutile de dire que Rita Skeeter ne valait pas le coup de faire tout ça.

Cette seule réflexion lui fit abandonner l'idée de prendre sa baguette.

« Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, Miss Granger, commença froidement Rita. Voilà ce que vous allez devoir faire... »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un foutu cours pour savoir comment se conduire. Elle s'occupait parfaitement bien d'elle-même, merci beaucoup. Cet article n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Il était tout en bas du totem des inquiétudes de sa vie. A vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse tranquille. Hermione observa l'intérieur de sa tasse en criant silencieusement dans sa tête. Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Est-ce qu'il existait quelqu'un dans ce bas monde qui comprenait qu'elle voulait juste un peu de _paix_ ? Personne ne s'en inquiétait donc assez pour comprendre ? Personne ne pouvait la fermer une foutue seconde pour penser à elle ? Personne ne la fermait jamais, en fait ?

« Puis, vous... »

Hermione était au bord des larmes, et elle posa son front sur ses mains en signe d'épuisement.

Pendant cinq ans, la vie l'avait rouée de coups, pendant cinq ans elle avait supporté le poids de plusieurs fardeaux, pendant cinq ans elle avait souffert en silence, pendant cinq ans elle avait entendu les rumeurs répandues à son propos, pendant cinq ans… elle avait surmonté beaucoup de choses, et maintenant elle avait fait deux pas en avant pour se voir obligée de faire cinq pas en arrière. Le monde ne voulait pas la laisser gagner un seul round.

Et ce n'était pas juste. Vraiment pas.

Elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille – les gens oublieraient l'article tout seuls. Hermione voulait que le monde oublie ; oublie tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour leur sauver la peau du cul, oublie tout ce qu'on avait dit sur elle, et oublie que la née-Moldue prénommée Hermione Granger avait même un jour existé. Elle était prête à abandonner tout ce qu'elle possédait pour s'assurer que personne ne l'importune plus jamais : que ce soit à propos de son départ, à propos de son retour, à propos de son passé, à propos de sa prétendue relation avec Drago Malefoy, à propos de tout.

« Vous m'écoutez, Miss Granger ? »

Le mensonge vint facilement et elle se maudit presque pour ça car elle avait réussi depuis quelque temps à rester honnête. « Oui.

\- Bien, alors, quand quelqu'un vous demande... »

Tandis que la sorcière blablatait, son esprit vogua dans les méandres de l'espace et du temps, vers des jours dont elle aurait aimé ne plus jamais se souvenir.

 _« Qui dit que je garde le bébé ? »_

 _C'étaient les sept mots les plus durs qu'elle eut jamais dits de toute sa vie, pour une seule et bonne raison : ils étaient un mensonge._

 _Avec toute la mort et la destruction qui avaient surgies dans sa vie, Hermione n'avait aucune intention de tuer l'enfant qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour sortir du lit après avoir appris la mort de ses parents et vu le petit signe positif du test de grossesse que Pansy l'avait forcée à faire au beau milieu de son deuil. Mais ce jour-là, Hermione s'était forcée à sortir de sous sa couette, car elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses dont elle devait s'occuper._

 _Pansy avait tout préparé pour elle, de sa tenue à son petit-déjeuner, dès l'instant où elle s'était levée du lit._

 _Honnêtement, Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans elle._

 _Cette fille, qui avait un jour été son ennemie, avait pris la liberté non seulement de trouver des informations sur les lois locales concernant l'avortement, mais elle avait aussi trouvé une clinique à Sydney qui allait l'examiner pour l'intervention. Donc elles s'étaient rendues à Sydney pour son rendez-vous ce même après-midi où on lui avait donné une date limite stricte, une flopée de brochures, une prescription pour des vitamines pré-natales, et une liste d'options. Le médecin, après avoir entendu qu'elle était nouvellement orpheline, avait offert de s'occuper de la situation en l'opérant dans la semaine, malgré le fait qu'elle avait dépassé de peu la date limite pour un avortement légal._

 _Elle avait pris rendez-vous tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne s'y rendrait pas._

 _Hermione revint dans la conversation en même temps que Pansy poussait une exclamation de stupeur, et elle dit : « C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule, sans Ron, sans Harry, sans personne – »._

 _Pansy prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. « On s'en fout de ça, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça seule… je suis là pour toi. »_

 _Tout, entre elles, ne fut que tension et silence, du moins l'espace d'un instant. Elles trouvèrent un banc à l'extérieur de la clinique, s'assirent ensemble, et regardèrent tous les trucs que le médecin lui avait donnés. Pendant que Pansy causait de ce qui était prévu pour le jour de l'intervention, Hermione garda le silence. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de dire à Pansy qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'avorter du bébé ou d'accepter son aide._

 _Le moins on en saurait sur sa grossesse, le mieux ce serait ; et bien qu'elle veuille de tout cœur lui faire confiance, Hermione ne connaissait pas assez Pansy pour être sûre qu'elle ne dirait rien. La tension enflait en elle, mais elle ressentit un immense soulagement quand la sorcière aux cheveux noir de jais dénicha l'ordonnance et se précipita vers la pharmacie pour ne pas qu'Hermione ait à y aller. Cette dernière fixa les brochures, les yeux remplis de larmes._

 _Comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? Elle était passée du stade où elle avait une maman au stade où elle en devenait une, et ce en un clin d'œil. Que pouvait-elle foutrement faire ? Elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment en Australie. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas retourner chez elle pour retrouver Ron ou Harry…_

 _L'Italie. Cela clignota dans son esprit comme un néon. C'était la réponse à ses prières._

 _Son esprit ramena sur le tapis l'offre d'emploi qu'elle avait reçue le jour précédent son envol ; l'offre d'emploi qu'elle avait mentalement refusée. Mais à présent, cette proposition semblait tomber à pic. Elle pouvait aller en Italie, vivre dans l'anonymat, et élever son bébé elle-même sans que personne ne – non. Non, non, non, NON !_

 _Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas simplement tous les quitter en un claquement de doigts. C'était lâche et il y avait d'autres options. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir ses problèmes. Ce n'était honnête envers personne, ni envers l'enfant, ni envers ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour elle, ni envers elle-même._

 _« Hermione ? »_

 _Le sang de l'adolescente se glaça quand elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard vert de son meilleur ami._

 _« H-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _\- J'étais à ta recherche. » Il eut l'air quelque peu embarrassé. « J'ai pris un Portoloin d'urgence de Londres. Percy a quelques contacts au sein du Ministère d'ici et ils m'ont dit où tu logeais. Et je suis allé à ton hôtel. Je t'ai vue en sortir, mais je n'ai pas pu te rattraper à temps. Donc je t'ai suivie – et me voilà. »_

 _Nerveuse, elle mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure. « On dirait que ça n'a pas été de tout repos. »_

 _Harry haussa simplement les épaules. « Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Personne n'a eu de tes nouvelles depuis que tu es partie. Je croyais que tu ne comptais rester en Australie qu'une quinzaine de jours._

 _\- J'ai été un peu occupée. » Ça, ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. « Je serai de retour dans deux semaines à peu près._

 _\- On a besoin que tu rentres. C'est le bordel, et on a besoin de toi... » déclara-t-il en baissant la voix quand il vit le regard qu'elle arborait._

 _Mais elle savait déjà ce qu'il voulait dire._

 _Ils avaient besoin qu'elle rentre pour tout réparer._

 _Merlin, à quel moment était-elle devenue la bonne à tout faire de tout le monde ?_

 _C'était déjà bien assez le bordel dans sa propre vie, il fallait que maintenant son meilleur ami lui demande de rentrer pour trouver une solution à tous leurs soucis. Qui comptait l'aider, elle ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en inquiétait seulement ?_

 _Il ne lui avait même pas demandé pour ses parents. Elle faillit pleurer en y pensant, mais garda la face, péniblement. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si égoïste ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ? D'un ton quelque peu irrité, elle rétorqua : « Et je serai bientôt rentrée, Harry. » D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était parvenue à cacher la cassure de sa voix._

 _Si elle devait être honnête, leurs besoins étaient bien insignifiants en regard des siens, à ce moment-là. C'était une pensée égocentrique, mais sans parler du fait qu'elle avait tué un homme, elle avait aussi perdu ses parents et allait devenir maman. C'était un changement radical dans ses projets de vie, et elle avait un peu de mal à le digérer._

 _Donc, il fallait lui pardonner de rester loin de Londres et de tout le monde pendant quelques semaines supplémentaires. Lui pardonner de rester en-dehors de tout ça pour réfléchir et prévoir la suite. Lui pardonner d'essayer de trouver un moyen de déterminer la paternité sans qu'aucun des deux pères potentiels ne s'en doute._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas être tout pour tout le monde, pas vrai ?_

 _« Hermione, tu es malade ? » La voix de Harry venait d'interrompre ses sombres pensées._

 _ _Cela la__ _ _plongea__ _ _dans un océan de confusion. « Non, pourquoi ? »__

 _ _Le sorcier__ _ _se dandinait__ _ _sur ses pieds,__ _ _l'air__ _ _anxieux. « C'est juste que je t'ai vue entrer dans une clinique et- » sa voix devint suspicieuse. « Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Je croyais que tes parents étaient à Brisbane. »__

 _ _Sa voix s'éleva, sur la défense : « Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Harry.__

 _ _\- Tu oublies que j'ai grandi comme un Moldu, Hermione. » Il fit une pause quand elle haleta, mais poursuivit__ _ _avec force__ _ _en se dressant devant elle : « Je sais quel genre de clinique c'était, alors__ _ _arrête__ _ _de me mentir. Je sais pourquoi les femmes vont là-bas. »__

 _ _La panique envahit tout son corps.__ _ _Impossible qu'il sache pour le bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle planta son regard dans celui de Harry et tout ce qu'elle y vit fut de la déception. Il savait. C'était obligé. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Merlin, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, tout__ _ _semblait__ _ _empirer. « Harry, je suis-__

 _ _\- C'est une erreur. Tu fais une erreur. »__

 _ _Hermione se mit debout, en proie à une colère__ _ _défensive__ _ _, le défiant du regard : « Et cette erreur ne concerne que moi ! Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire de ma vie et de mon corps ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es censé me soutenir__ _ _quels que soient__ _ _les choix que je fais ; peu importe__ _ _que tu__ _ _penses que c'est__ _ _une erreur ou pas ! Tu parles d'un__ _ _ **ami**__ _ _! »__

 _ _Le regard vert se fronça et pour la première fois, Harry Potter la contempla avec le même niveau de dégoût que celui avec lequel il considérait les Serpentards.__ _ _Et cela lui fit plus mal que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. « Je ne peux__ _ _pas__ _ _cautionner ce que tu vas faire. Ron mérite d'être mis au courant de ça. »__

 _ _Non ! Ron ne pouvait pas savoir ! Elle ne savait même pas si le bébé était le sien ou – merde. D'un ton désespéré, elle l'implora : « Il ne doit pas le découvrir, pas maintenant. S'il te plaît, Harry, il ne doit pas savoir ! Pas avant que je ne__ _ _sois sûre de__ _ _-__

 _ _\- Je vais lui dire et il te fera comprendre que ce que tu__ _ _envisages de__ _ _faire n'est pas la bonne solution. »__

 _ _Les larmes affluèrent et dévalèrent sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Que voulait-il qu'elle fasse ? Rentrer à Londres en criant sur tous les toits qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le père ? Elle essayait de sauver sa relation avec Ron, mais Harry rendait ça impossible. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui offrir un peu de temps ?__

 _ _« Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi ! Écoute-moi !__

 _ _\- T'écouter ? Renifla-t-il froidement. Je ne peux__ _ _même__ _ _pas te regarder. »__

 _ _A cet instant,__ _ _elle ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'un incroyable déchaînement de peine ; à cause de ses paroles, à cause du dédain indéniable__ _ _que__ _ _ses yeux__ _ _montraient__ _ _, et à cause du chagrin global qui pesait sur elle.__

 _ _Et__ _ _cette__ _ _trahison.__

 _ _C'était écœurant.__

 _ _Son cœur s'effritait, et elle ne pouvait que le dévisager d'un regard hébété, rempli de larmes.__

 _ _La vie telle qu'elle l'avait connue était révolue.__

 _ _Il ne pouvait même pas la regarder ? Après__ _ _qu'elle lui soit__ _ _restée fidèle pendant sept putains d'années, après__ _ _qu'elle ait__ _ _combattu, fait des__ _ _milliers__ _ _de recherches, et sauvé sa peau – après tout ça, tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire était qu'il ne pouvait même pas la regarder ?__

 _ _Elle se sentit nauséeuse, mais ne__ _ _sut__ _ _pas si c'était le bébé ou l__ _ _a conséquence__ _ _d'être trahie par un ami. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle venait tout à coup__ _ _d'aboutir__ _ _à un carrefour. Si elle tournait à gauche, elle sauvait ses amitiés et abandonnait son bébé. C'était la chose la plus simple à faire. Si elle tournait à droite, elle abandonnait tout pour son enfant. Et elle savait ce qui était la meilleure chose à faire.__

 _ _Il était temps pour elle de prendre une décision.__

 _ _« Harry, s'il te plaît, ne-__

 _ _\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! »__

 _ _Elle rassembla son courage et essuya ses larmes. « Un jour, tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écoutée. Un jour, tu regretteras ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Elle sourit tristement. « Tu viens juste de me rendre la tâche plus facile de m'éloigner de toi et des autres. Tu viens de me faciliter les__ _ _au revoir.__ _ _»__

 _ _Et elle tourna à droite.__

Hermione se dégagea de ce souvenir et revint sur Terre où Rita Skeeter bavassait toujours de son protocole.

De chaudes larmes bouillonnaient profondément en elle ; elles voulaient désespérément être libérées de leur prison, mais elle refusait de pleurer en face de la sorcière en plein monologue. Catégoriquement. « Je-je dois y aller, amorça-t-elle. Ma pause est presque finie. »

Et avant que l'une d'elles n'ait pu protester, elle laissa tomber un billet sur la table et déguerpit.

Depuis aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Hermione avait toujours gardé ses larmes pour les moments privés où personne ne pouvait la cajoler de faux câlins et de mensonges. Elle avait été habituée à ne sentir qu'elle ne pouvait se laisser aller que quand elle était seule, mais tandis qu'elle refoulait ses larmes en arpentant les dix-sept blocs d'immeublesla séparant du Ministère, elle prit conscience que les temps avaient changé, et cela l'enveloppa d'un engourdissement bienvenu.

Elle avait pleuré devant Narcissa une fois, devant Pansy plusieurs fois, et devant Malefoy plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait les compter, surtout ces dernières semaines. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Hermione lui faisait en fait vraiment confiance pour ce qui était de ses pleurs et ses faiblesses.

Mais elle avait une bonne raison de lui accorder sa confiance.

Malefoy ne disait jamais un mot pendant ou après coup, même s'il était clairement mal à l'aise face aux larmes. Pour une raison ou une autre, il restait toujours à ses côtés quand il voyait qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient plus que des connaissances, mais ils étaient à l'évidence bien plus proches que jamais depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée des mains de son père. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, et à cet instant, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, pour l'heure, c'était qu'elle avait besoin… d'un ami, faute d'un meilleur terme.

Vu que Pansy avait quitté la ville, Malefoy allait devoir faire l'affaire. Mais il n'était pas une si mauvaise alternative. Des fois, il posait une main entre ses omoplates, d'autres fois sur son épaule, et parfois il ne la touchait pas du tout. Il se tenait juste là, leurs bras se touchant à peine. Elle s'était tellement habituée à pleurer en sa présence qu'elle ne voulait plus pleurer toute seule.

Et elle pensa à lui en s'échappant du café.

 _ _Il y avait p__ _ _lusieurs__ _ _générations__ _ _de ça__ _ _, une femme Zabini avait donné naissance à un garçon__ _ _Cracmol. Quand les partisans de l'idéologie de la suprématie du sang pur de cette époque-là exigèrent de la famille qu'elle rejette l'enfant, qu'elle le destitue du nom de la famille, et qu'elle l'envoie vivre__ _ _chez__ _ _les Moldus, elle refusa.__ _ _Résolue à veiller à ce qu'il accède à une éducation__ _ _parfaite__ _ _, elle l'envoya__ _ _dans une__ _ _école française pour Moldus,__ _ _ressemblant beaucoup à Poudlard, quand il eut atteint ses onze ans. Là-bas, il rencontra et se maria plus tard à une fille Moldue, et ensemble, ils eurent cinq enfants ; ainsi débuta une lignée parallèle à la famille Zabini.__

 _ _De ce côté de la famille, on ne donna naissance qu'à des Cracmols, pas de sorcières ni de sorciers, mais ils étaient tous au fait de la magie. Ils n'étaient pas rejetés par la branche sorcière de la famille, en fait, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Les deux familles étaient très proches.__ _ _Néanmoins, pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, le côté sorcier de la famille s'assura de garder la moitié Moldue à l'abri de la connaissance d'autrui pour leur sécurité. Même après la seconde guerre, Blaise n'informa que les personnes en qui il avait une totale confiance de leur existence.__

 _ _Donc, après que Blaise eut expliqué__ _ _tout cela,__ _ _il invita Hermione à les rencontrer et passer le Nouvel An avec eux.__

 _ _C'était sa manière à lui de dire qu'ils étaient amis, faute de trouver une meilleure façon.__

 _ _Et elle accepta volontiers.__

 _ _Quand ils arrivèrent chez son cousin dans la banlieue de Paris, ils furent accueillis par des accolades, des acclamations, des baisers sur les joues. La famille Zabini était un mélange éclectique__ _ _de gens de différentes origines et de régions françaises différentes. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et amicale.__

 _ _Rapidement, personne__ _ _n'aurait pu dire qu'ils__ _ _ne se connaissaient pas au début de la soirée__ _ _. Pansy donnait des crèmes pour le visage à toutes les petites filles. Blaise était dehors en train de jouer au football Moldu avec les garçons. Drago s'était assez__ _ _décrispé__ _ _pour pouvoir tenir une conversation avec l'un des cousins de Blaise. Et Hermione aidait les femmes plus âgées à nettoyer la cuisine après un merveilleux dîner, jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'envoient rejoindre les autres. A la place, elle se__ _ _rendit__ _ _dehors sur la terrasse,__ _ _pour__ _ _observer__ _ _les garçons courant partout, frappant le ballon noir et blanc avec pour seule lumière les lampadaires de la terrasse éclairant__ _ _faiblement__ _ _leur terrain.__

 _ _Ses yeux se mouillèrent à la pensée de Matthew. S'il avait été en vie, il aurait eu près de cinq ans, et il aurait été dehors avec eux. Ils lui auraient sûrement dit qu'il était trop petit pour jouer, mais il les aurait tous ignorés.__

 _ _C'était__ _ _le genre de garçon qu'il était : têtu et téméraire, mais humble aussi. Comme ses parents.__

 _ _Pendant les trois dernières heures de l'année, la partie de foot se mua en une sorte de spectacle d__ _ _'étincelles en tout genre__ _ _. Une horloge géante placée dehors permettait à tout le monde de connaître l'imminence de la célébration d__ _ _u__ _ _nouveau début d'année. Les enfants étaient enflammés par__ _ _les__ _ _éclairs multicolores__ _ _et le bruit des pétards, les ados lançaient des__ _ _étincelles de toute part__ _ _, Pansy et sa petite clique de princesses maquillées tenaient des cierges ensorcelés en gloussant, et Blaise et quelques-uns de ses cousins les plus jeunes jetaient des__ _ _feux d'artifice miniatures en l'air. Tout le monde rigolait et profitait de la soirée. C'était une__ _ _réelle__ _ _fête familiale et Hermione se vit sourire depuis sa position privilégiée.__

 _ _Non, ce n'était pas aussi magnifique que les feux d'artifice des Malefoy, mais c'était merveilleux quand même à sa__ _ _manière__ _ _.__

 _ _Elle n'entendit pas Malefoy__ _ _jusqu'à ce qu'il p__ _ _renne place sur la chaise longue à côté d'elle.__

 _ _Il était 23h56.__

 _ _« Pansy s'inquiète pour toi. »__

 _ _Les yeux marron rencontrèrent les yeux__ _ _gris__ _ _. « Et elle t'envoie vérifier que__ _ _je vais__ _ _bien ? »__

 _ _Malefoy__ _ _claqua la langue__ _ _. « Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à faire le sale boulot des autres__ _ _à leur place__ _ _? »__

 _ _Blaise venait de lancer une autre fusée dans le ciel et elle l'observa exploser en paillettes bleues. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le ciel, elle répondit : « Je ne suis pas sûre de__ _ _comment je suis censée__ _ _répondre à cette question,__ _ _à vrai dire__ _ _. Tu n'es pas du tout ce que je croyais, et tu m'as__ _ _déjà__ _ _prouvé que j'avais tort sur tous les plans. »__

 _ _Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que l'horloge affiche 23h57.__

 _ _« Je suis venu là pour trouver une paix__ _ _dont j'avais grandement besoin__ _ _. »__

 _ _Elle voulut lui demander quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à ressentir de la paix à ses côtés, mais rien ne sortit. A la place, ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que cent-vingt secondes avant que la nouvelle année ne commence. Tout le monde, dehors, commença à__ _ _se réunir entre__ _ _compagnon__ _ _s__ _ _et compagne__ _ _s,__ _ _et les enfants__ _ _se mirent__ _ _à crier d'excitation. Le son des feu__ _ _x__ _ _d'artifice et des pétards couvrait tout le reste. Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur Pansy et Blaise se souriant.__

 _ _«__ _ _C'est quoi, tes résolutions pour la Nouvelle Année, Malefoy ? »__ _ _lâcha__ _ _subitement Hermione.__

 _ _Il fronça les sourcils, perdu. « Mes quoi ?__

 _ _\- Tes résolutions du Nouvel An, Malefoy. Ce sont les engagements qu'on prend et qui prennent effet au début de la nouvelle année. En général, c'est censé être ton objectif pour l'année, quelque chose qui__ _ _va changer__ _ _ton mode de vie ; comme arrêter de fumer ou de boire, perdre du poids, ou -__

 _ _\- C'est quoi, les tiennes ?__

 _ _\- Je__ _ _compte__ _ _aller dans mon grenier, engager un architecte, dire la vérité, et me faire de nouveaux alliés.__

 _ _\- Des alliés ? Pourquoi ne pas les appeler amis ?__

 _ _\- Quand je pense au mot 'ami', je pense à quelqu'un de remplaçable, recyclable, et interchangeable, lui répondit honnêtement Hermione. Je préfère ne pas avoir d'amis. »__

 _ _La voix de Malefoy contenait très peu d'émotion quand il déclara : « Peut-être que ta résolution devrait être de changer__ _ _d'__ _ _état d'esprit. »__

 _ _Choquée par ses mots, elle le dévisagea et vit qu'il ne la regardait pas elle, mais le ciel, dans lequel se rejouait un concert de feux d'artifice au rythme du décompte traditionnel.__

 _ _« Dix ! Neuf ! Huit ! »__

 _ _Hermione regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde était avec sa moitié. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant.__

 _ _Puis cela lui traversa l'esprit : l__ _ _e bécot__ _ _traditionnel (et tant redouté) du Nouvel An.__

 _ _Elle n'avait pas passé de Nouvel An avec quelqu'un d'autre que Matthew ces quatre dernières années__ _ _et elle avait pris du retard sur les coutumes. Elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait embrassé quelqu'un. Cinq, peut-être six ans ? Merde. Quel niveau de 'misérabilité' avait-elle atteint ? Hermione était quasi sûre qu'elle ne savait plus comment embrasser quelqu'un. Peut-être que rouler une pelle n'était pas comme le vélo, peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait oublier. Elle se lécha les lèvres nerveusement,__ _ _puis__ _ _se rendit compte de quelque chose. Malefoy.__

 _ _« Sept ! Six ! Cinq ! »__

 _ _Putain. Elle était assise à côté de Malefoy, lui plutôt qu'un autre évidemment.__

 _ _Hermione sauta hors de son siège comme s__ _ _i celui-ci l__ _ _'avait brûlée, et se dirigea prestement vers la rambarde de la terrasse. Il n'avait probablement pas réalisé ce qu'il__ _ _provoquait__ _ _en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.__ _ _Non – le monde__ _ _se mit à ralentir__ _ _quand Malefoy la rejoignit à la balustrade. Horrifiée, elle le__ _ _fixa__ _ _avec de grands yeux marron, mais vit que les siens étaient rués sur le ciel. Il semblait__ _ _apaisé,__ _ _au clair de lune, mignon, mais d__ _ _'une manière__ _ _virile, évidemment. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu si calme, si libre, si – les yeux gris__ _ _rencontrèrent les siens et elle détourna le regard. Hermione pria pour qu'il__ _ _ne remarque__ _ _pas__ _ _le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.__

 _ _« Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! »__

 _ _Merde, oh merde.__

 _ _« Un ! »__

 _ _Et soudain, elle le sentit bouger à côté d'elle, se balançant sur ses pieds. Il était si proche que leurs bras se touchaient ; si proche qu'elle sentit sa respiration sur le côté de sa tête quand il se tourna vers elle. Hermione trembla quand il posa une main sur son dos. Son toucher était différent, pas gênant – inédit.__

 _ _« Bonne Année ! »__

 _ _Tandis que les enfants applaudissaient et que les adultes embrassaient leur moitié, Hermione se tint prête pour un baiser – qui ne vint pas.__

 _ _A la place, Malefoy souffla dans son oreille « Bonne Année », et ajouta après une légère hésitation : « Hermione. »__

 _ _Elle remercia secrètement le couvert qu'offrait la nuit et la fête, lui__ _ _permettant de lui cacher__ _ _ses joues enflammées.__

La sensation de gouttes de pluie lui tombant sur le visage la tira de son souvenir.

Mais ce n'était pas une pluie ordinaire – c'était plutôt comme si quelqu'un venait de la pousser sous une douche d'eau froide pour blaguer. La météo était passée de nuageuse à orageuse en à peu près cinq secondes. Elle n'avait pas de parapluie, mais le seul aspect positif d'être prise dans cet orage exceptionnel était qu'elle n'était plus qu'à cinq blocs d'immeubles du Ministère.

Donc elle se mit à courir.

Un éclair fendit le ciel, et le tonnerre ne tarda pas à suivre ; c'était la métaphore la plus adaptée à sa journée.

De toute évidence, être à cinq blocs du Ministère ne la sauverait pas du temps peu clément. La pluie imprégna complètement ses habits avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre avec précipitation l'entrée des visiteurs. Trempée jusqu'aux os et vannée, elle se lança un sort de séchage qui laissa ses habits humides ; elle ne s'embêta pas à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Hermione accepta rapidement l'idée qu'elle allait ressembler à un rat d'égout suintant pour le restant de la journée.

Elle soupira et se fraya hâtivement un chemin dans l'Atrium plein à craquer, ignorant les regards et coups d'œil qu'on lui lançait. Hermione n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire ou dire quand elle arriverait dans son bureau, mais elle espérait qu'il ne la chasserait pas. Elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir supporter un rejet ce jour même. Les regards qu'Hermione reçut en se faufilant entre les box devant le Département de la Justice Magique furent si insignifiants à ses yeux qu'elle les remarqua à peine. Mais elle nota que quelques personnes envoyaient des mémos inter-départementaux. Peu importait ce qu'ils disaient. Elle n'en avait que faire. Ils ne savaient rien. Et elle n'allait pas se montrer nerveuse face à la situation que lui faisaient subir ces porcs fouineurs.

Au lieu de ça, la jeune sorcière courut rapidement et sans chercher à comprendre à travers les halls vides et les couloirs qui menaient au Service d'Administration du Magenmagot, où se trouvait le bureau de Malefoy.

La secrétaire n'était pas à son bureau. En fait, il n'y avait aucun –

Une voix familière cracha d'une voix pleine de haine : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul avant de tourner lentement la tête pour faire face à un Ronald Weasley visiblement furieux.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que cet instant marquait le début de la fin.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **Les personnages, lieux, etc appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est d'inadaze22.**

Salut les amis !

OH. MON. DIEU. 17, oui oui, vous avez bien lu, 17 reviews au chapitre dernier ! Vous avez littéralement fait péter les scores ! Je suis juste super honoré, content, fier, remotivé, bref : un grand MERCI à tous ! Vous m'avez redonné envie, après un été un peu silencieux, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas peu dire, vu l'emploi du temps de mes semaines, j'étais prêt à lâcher !

Alors oui, je poste après un mois, certes, mais il m'a fallu le temps de me ré-acclimater au rythme des études, je suis deux jours par semaine en stage et trois jours par semaine en cours, et mes horaires sont simples : 8h-19h du lundi au vendredi. Autant vous dire que c'est plutôt hardcore pour un début d'année, et ça va continuer comme ça jusqu'à mes examens fin novembre.

Bref, j'ai donc mis du temps à me remettre dans le bain, et je ne voulais évidemment pas bâcler mes relectures pour vous servir un texte mal corrigé !

Vous avez donc dû attendre un mois, mais grâce à vos encouragements et messages, j'ai repris un peu « d'avance », et le rythme va pouvoir se ré-accélérer.

Franchement, je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci, vous tombiez tous à pic. Chaque commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur, que des remarques positives, ça booste, c'est dingue ! Je suis si heureux que tant de personnes apprécient l'histoire et ma traduction !

Du coup, j'attends avec grande impatience vos avis pour ce chapitre !

Pour répondre aux anonymous du chapitre précédent :

 _lilou_ : j'ai suivi tes conseils et je suis bien parti pour continuer, merci d'être là à chaque parution ! à bientôt j'espère !

 _naga45_ : bienvenue à bord de cette fiction qui te plaira jusqu'au bout je l'espère ! Comme tu le dis si bien, on parvient tellement à ressentir les émotions qu'on en ressort souvent vanné, tant elles sont intenses et pas si positives ! À bientôt de te lire!

 _fann_ : ravi que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en aura été de même avec celui-là, maintenant je suis habitué à attendre ton avis à chaque chapitre, merci beaucoup ! Tu me lances trop de fleurs, je suis touché ! À bientôt j'espère.

 _Yume_ : LOL, sur le coup en commençant à te lire, j'ai eu un coup au coeur, peur que tu sois en train de dire que c'était vraiment de la merde, cette histoire ! Tu m'as bien eu ! Je sais que tu aimerais la suite de la fiction hahah ! Bonne lecture future à toi et j'espère avoir le plaisir de te relire prochainement !

 _Nounette13_ : C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était vraiment un des meilleurs à mes yeux aussi, je suis ravi qu'il t'ait plu. Que dis-tu de celui-ci ? Merci pour ton message en tous les cas !

 _Rine_ : Voilà le côté vu d'Hermione, et ça annonce une suite haute en couleurs, pas vrai ? Merci beaucoup de commenter, ça me fait plaisir! J'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre ! A bientôt.

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le prochain (si, si, pour de vrai !).

Je vous embrasse,

little-Sniks.


	18. 17 Quand tout s'effondre partie deux

****Chap**** ** **itre Dix-Sept : Quand Tout s'Effondre, partie deux****

 _ _(__ _ _Quelques secondes plus tard__ _ _)__

 ** **P**** ** **artie 1 : les**** ** **crises**** ** **de panique**** ** **sont**** ** **toujours un peu paradoxales****

Prendre du recul, c'était vraiment salaud.

Elle aurait dû se sauver du café en direction de chez elle pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle aurait dû écrire à Malefoy depuis la sécurité de son salon, se ressaisir, et lui donner rendez-vous pour le déjeuner par exemple, pour parler ou ne rien dire – peu importait. Le fait était qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de stupide. C'était complètement stupide de sa part de s'être mise à courir sans réfléchir à travers tout le Ministère, juste pour lui. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi ; ça c'était plutôt clair, vu la façon dont elle avait atterri en terrain ennemi et en tête-à-tête brutal avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Et maintenant, on lui demandait d'affronter les conséquences.

Seule.

Il fallut une minute à Hermione pour se rafraîchir la mémoire.

 _« Qu'est-ce que **tu fais là** ? »_

En une milliseconde, elle mua son expression en un masque d'indifférence bien entraîné, mais en vérité, elle était en soudaine chute libre sur les montagnes russes émotionnelles aussi connues sous le nom de 'vie'. « C'est un pays libre, non ? »

Les yeux bleus se rétrécirent sous le coup d'une fureur à peine dissimulée : « Venue voir ton petit-ami, hein ? »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, désorientée l'espace d'un instant, avant que l'article ne lui revienne en tête. Évidemment, typique, il y avait cru. D'un ton détaché, elle répliqua : « Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie te concerne.

\- Tu oublies que j'ai fait partie de ta vie, pas juste en tant que petit-ami, mais aussi en tant que meilleur ami. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de noter l'amertume de sa voix et elle répondit d'un ton un peu plus doux que ce qu'elle avait prévu : « Je n'ai pas oublié, Ron. »

Le sorcier planta ses yeux droit dans les siens. « Alors, si tu n'as pas oublié, pourquoi est-ce si facile pour toi de passer à autre chose ?

\- Facile ? Répéta Hermione, atterrée. _Rien_ n'a été facile dans ma vie, Ron. »

Il ne lui accorda pas une seule seconde de plus pour s'expliquer. Il poursuivit sur la voie de l'offensive. « Tu te tiens là, Hermione, à faire comme si tu étais la victime gravement blessée. Tu nous as laissés, tu te souviens ? Tu nous as abandonnés ! » Et il ajouta plus doucement : « Tu m'as abandonné. »

Ses mots lui brûlèrent la poitrine et elle se rendit compte de sa respiration saccadée. Il avait raison. Elle l'avait abandonné, mais la raison… « Il y a tellement de choses qu'il faut que je te dise, Ron, je - »

C'était comme si ce qu'elle venait de prononcer l'avait libéré. Le moment de faiblesse émotionnelle était fini et les yeux bleus de Ron étincelèrent d'une colère bouillonnante. « Je ne veux rien entendre de ce que tu as à dire ! »

Obstinément, elle mit tous ses sentiments de côté et soutint : « Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de l'entendre, mais je vais quand même te le dire ! Je ne peux plus garder tout ça au fond de moi ! Je ne peux plus garder -

\- Ça en valait la peine ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Il en valait la peine ? Il valait la peine que tu laisses tomber toute ta vie ? Il valait la peine que tu laisses tomber tous tes amis ? Il valait la peine que tu me laisses tomber ? »

Hermione le fixa gravement ; ses pensées se bousculaient et toute son âme était paralysée par l'attaque agressive du roux et ses facultés à elle à prendre des décisions. Elle n'allait pas le laisser la blâmer de les avoir abandonnés, alors qu'il l'avait lui-même fait deux fois.

La voix de la jeune sorcière contenait une émotion si intense qu'il lui était presque difficile de parler : « Il en valait la peine ; il en valait la peine et bien plus encore. Tu ne pourrais même pas comprendre à quel point il valait mon départ. Si on m'offrait une seconde chance et qu'on me laissait retourner en arrière, je referais exactement la même chose ; même en sachant que ça n'en changerait pas la finalité. Je referais tout pareil. »

La douleur remplit les yeux de Ron et sa lèvre trembla même. Il lui rappelait le garçon de dix-huit ans qu'elle avait planté dans le salon du Terrier, et son cœur se déchira pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Il n'était au courant de strictement rien. Elle ne lui avait donné aucune autre option que celle de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Ce n'était pas juste. Vraiment pas.

« Et – et moi, Hermione ? Est-ce que tu m'as jamais aimé ? Est-ce que ça t'a jamais importé ? Ou est-ce que tout ça n'était que du mensonge ? »

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux sous l'assaut de ses questions incisives. « Ron, je – je suis tombée amoureuse de toi quand j'avais quinze ans ; c'est la vérité. Je t'ai aimé, crois-moi, vraiment. » Elle aurait voulu le toucher, mais savait que ça aurait été un geste peu judicieux. « Mais la guerre, et les événements, et la vie, et _tout ça_ est arrivé. » Hermione prit une inspiration pour s'empêcher de bafouiller sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle avait redouté ce moment, mais voilà, ils y étaient.

Elle voulait lui dire tant de choses, mais les mots ne venaient pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Elle se tint là et fixa ses mains, essayant de rester forte, même si elle sentait que son courage venait subitement de la quitter. « J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs et pris de mauvaises décisions, et je regrette sincèrement la façon dont ça s'est terminé entre nous -

\- Non ! » Il avait crié si puissamment que cela la fit sursauter. Ron eut ensuite un mouvement de recul tel qu'elle eut l'impression de l'avoir physiquement ébranlé. « Non, tu ne regrettes pas. Tu t'en fiches, tu ne - »

Cette fois, elle le saisit par les épaules aussi fermement que possible de ses petites mains. « Je sais – je sais que c'est plus facile de me voir comme le monstre, Ron, mais tu comptais pour moi, et je - »

Il repoussa ses mains, reculant comme si son toucher le brûlait. Lui tournant le dos, il serra ses mains contre ses oreilles. « Je ne veux plus entendre ça ! »

Furieuse, elle s'avança pour lui faire face et écarta ses mains de ses oreilles d'un coup sec et brutal. Hermione regarda droit dans son regard brûlant et se mit à crier d'une voix saccadée : « Écoute-moi ! Personne ne m'écoute jamais ! Écoute-moi juste, Ron ! Tu comptais pour moi ! Tu comptes toujours ! J'ai regretté de t'avoir quitté ! Vraiment ! Tu ne peux même pas _imaginer_ à quel point j'ai eu mal quand je t'ai laissé là cette nuit-là ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai pleuré avant de te quitter ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai pleuré après t'avoir quitté ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je voulais rester – avec toi ! »

Pendant une seconde, il eut l'air sidéré et sous le choc de son ardeur, mais secoua la tête comme pour laver son esprit de toutes les pensées qui la concernaient. Ron se concentra alors sur sa colère et sa douleur. Les déchaînant de la seule façon dont il savait le faire, il la poussa vivement contre un pilier dans un bruit sourd. Hermione ne tressaillit pas une fois quand il se mit à rugir : « Alors pourquoi, Hermione ? » Sa voix était emplie d'une fureur ardente. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée ? »

Hermione imagina qu'elle aurait dû se sentir intimidée par la façon dont il la surplombait, mais elle ne l'était pas. Péter les plombs était le meilleur mécanisme de défense qu'il avait. Donc, au lieu de réagir, elle fit quelque chose qui les surprit tous les deux. Elle entoura son visage de ses mains et lui imposa physiquement non seulement de la regarder, mais aussi de l'écouter : « Tu ne comprends pas, Ron. Je ne _pouvais_ pas rester. »

Il se débattit, mais elle ne le laissa pas détourner le regard.

Frustré, il hurla : « Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! »

Elle serra son visage plus fermement et rétorqua sur le même ton : « Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais c'est la vérité ! Bordel, grandis un peu et écoute la vérité, Ron ! Tu n'es plus un enfant ! Tu ne peux pas juste me piquer une colère à la figure et t'attendre à ce que ça me convainque de te laisser tranquille ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

\- Qu- »

Les rôles venaient de s'inverser et Hermione refusa de le laisser placer un mot. « Tu peux gueuler aussi fort que tu veux, crier sur les toits, démolir le Ministère tout entier, mais sache une chose, Ronald : je ne me laisserai pas attendrir par ton attitude ! Je n'essaie pas seulement d'être honnête et de te dire la vérité ! Je sais qu'il est tard, peut-être trop tard, mais tu as besoin de savoir que je t'ai quitté pour ton propre bien ! J'étais obligée de partir pour éviter de faire du mal à tout le monde ! J'ai dû partir pour éviter de te faire du mal ! J'y étais obligée ! »

Il parvint à lui saisir les poignets et arracher brutalement ses mains de son visage, y laissant des traces rouges là où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau. « Tu n'étais obligée de rien du tout !

\- Bien sûr que si ! » Les fines épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent et des larmes se mirent à couler librement le long de ses joues rougies. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer de lui crier dessus. Ça faisait trop mal. Implorante, elle poursuivit sur un ton plus doux : « S'il te plaît, comprends que je devais partir. Je ne pouvais pas rester- »

Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent un peu plus. « Pour éviter de faire du mal à tout le monde ? Tu m'as dit que tu me quittais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je-

\- Je- je t'ai menti, » sanglota-t-elle en même temps que son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Tout n'était que douleur. « Je t'ai menti. Je – je n'ai rencontré personne en Australie. Je ne suis tombé am-amoureuse de p-personne, et j-je ne t'ai pas quitté pour qui qu-que ce soit. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Rien. Je jure sur ma vie qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que toi quand nous étions ensemble. Te mentir était une immense erreur et je suis vraiment désolée. » Elle pleurait des larmes d'accablement au creux de ses mains endolories. « Je suis _vraiment_ désolée. »

Le roux au teint blême eut l'air complètement déboussolé par ses aveux. « T-tu as _menti_ ? Mais- mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione fut d'abord incapable de répondre, son corps ravagé de sanglots douloureux et déchirants, mais elle fit en sorte de se calmer assez pour prononcer quelques paroles qui soient cohérentes : « P-parce que je-je-je. » Un autre sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes. « Ron, je voulais te p-protéger, parce que je t'aimais, parce que je ne s-savais p-pas quoi faire d'autre, p-parce que j'avais peur que tu me détestes, parce que H-Harry m'a dit- »

Ron la coupa vivement : « Harry ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que _Harry_ a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? »

La lèvre de la sorcière trembla tandis que ses yeux marron baignés de larmes rencontraient des yeux bleus ciels perplexes. « Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire -

\- Alors dis-moi, Hermione ! » la supplia-t-il.

Elle prit une respiration incertaine. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où commencer, donc elle reprit du début. « Tout s'est enchaîné quand tu - »

Brusquement, la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit avec fracas et de l'encadrement sortit un Harry Potter fou furieux.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau, mais ne put voir personne à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne soit refermée dans un claquement violent. Elle savait déjà qui occupait ce bureau ; la plaque dorée _D. Malefoy_ à côté de la porte fournissait à la sorcière toute l'information qu'elle avait besoin de connaître. Ils avaient dû méchamment se disputer et, connaissant Malefoy, il avait dû pousser Harry dans ses retranchements bien comme il fallait pour lui faire perdre jusqu'au plus petit soupçon de contrôle de lui-même.

Malefoy pouvait s'estimer chanceux que son bureau soit toujours sur pied.

Être poussé dans ses retranchements par quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace que Malefoy n'était pas la meilleure sensation du monde, mais c'en était une qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Après tout, il l'avait mise à l'épreuve presque depuis le tout début.

Il savait exactement sur quels boutons appuyer. C'était un de ses talents, et une malédiction pour quiconque se trouvant du mauvais côté de ses paroles cinglantes. Et Harry, semblait-il, était toujours du mauvais côté.

Le sorcier aux cheveux décoiffés avait un air indéniablement meurtrier et elle ne rêvait de rien d'autre que l'éventrement soudain de la Terre pour qu'elle l'avale toute entière, étant donné que cette option semblait être celle qui lui causerait le moins de douleur. Harry jeta un œil à Hermione et plissa les yeux, mais elle aperçut une étincelle de peine et de quelque chose d'autre non identifiable, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne cache ses émotions.

D'un ton glacial, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Subitement, ce fut comme si quelque chose lui avait coupé la respiration. Ce fut comme si le poids de l'univers écrasait ses organes internes, l'étouffant, extrayant chaque petite molécule d'oxygène de ses poumons, et faisant éclater tous les vaisseaux sanguins de son corps. Ça faisait mal ! Elle voulait hurler tant ça lui faisait si foutrement mal. Quelques heures plus tôt à peine, sa vie était plus simple ; elle n'était pas facile, juste plus simple. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne faisait pas face à ses amis d'enfance, à deux doigts de répandre la vérité qu'elle avait retenue prisonnière dans son cœur si longtemps. Quelques heures plus tôt, les choses n'étaient pas si compliquées. Quelques heures plus tôt, ça ne faisait pas si mal.

Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir du lit.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre, cognant violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Le monde était une vision floue de brun et de bleu, et elle se sentait vulnérable. Sa tête palpitait inlassablement ; c'était comme si quelqu'un lui frappait l'arrière de la tête à coups répétés avec le bout émoussé d'une hache. Et à cause de cela, elle perdit les pédales et Hermione Granger plongea dans la panique…

Et elle avait toujours pensé que les crises de panique étaient quelque peu paradoxales.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » répéta Harry, mais sa voix résonna comme s'il parlait au ralenti.

Peu importait la vitesse à laquelle il parlait, ce qu'il ressentait était évident.

La rancœur implacable de sa voix et la froideur polaire de l'atmosphère furent trop à tolérer pour elle.

Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction de là d'où elle était venue, battant en retraite à l'aveugle. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et prit le couloir à sens inverse à la vitesse d'un marathonien professionnel ; une habileté qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eue. C'était idiot, elle le savait très bien, mais tout le courage Gryffondor courant dans ses veines n'avait pas réussi à lui faire affronter la situation. Elle pouvait en gérer un, mais pas deux.

Certainement pas en même temps.

Cependant, il ne fallut pas plus de trente mètres à Hermione pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et s'arrête brutalement.

Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de tout esquiver. Elle n'avait jamais agi ainsi par le passé ; elle avait toujours regardé ses problèmes bien en face. Mais depuis son vol tristement mémorable en partance de Londres, Hermione avait fui tant de choses que c'en était devenu une habitude.

Eh bien, plus maintenant.

Elle était décidée à ne plus se dérober ou décamper ; ni face à Ron, ni face à Harry, ni face à l'enfer qui allait se déchaîner sur elle dès l'instant où elle aurait débité la vérité. Les vies de tout le monde seraient impactées et endommagées, et les amitiés changeraient à tout jamais, mais elle ne pouvait plus porter ce poids sur ses frêles épaules plus longtemps.

Non, elle ne le _porterait pas_ plus longtemps.

Deux paires de pas ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna, et Ron se tenait là, à moins de cinq mètres d'elle – à la gauche de Harry. Elle s'intima de respirer ; c'était tout ce dont elle était capable à ce moment-là. Respirer.

C'était maintenant. La dernière bataille d'Hermione Granger – et elle était prête.

Enfin, en majeure partie.

Ron fut le premier à poser une question : « Pourquoi tu nous esquives ? » Sa voix n'avait plus la même intensité qu'auparavant et elle n'était pas certaine d'en connaître la réelle raison.

« Je n'esquive aucun de vous deux, » rabroua-t-elle avec véhémence, avant d'ajouter après une courte inspiration : « plus maintenant.

\- Allez, Ron, le pria Harry. Elle ne pourra rien dire qui puisse changer - »

Hermione plissa ses yeux rougis. « Harry, tu sais mieux que personne que j'ai énormément de choses à dire. »

Le sombre Ron demanda : « De quoi parle-t-elle ?

\- De rien.

\- De rien ?

\- Non, de rien.

\- Vous savez quoi, j'en ai ma claque. C'est fini, je ne vais plus tolérer ça plus longtemps. J'en ai plus qu'assez que vous me traitiez comme de la merde ! Ron, je peux comprendre, mais toi – Harry, je ne t'ai strictement _rien_ fait ! »

Le sorcier aux cheveux noir de jais recula comme si elle l'avait frappé d'un coup de pelle au visage. « Tu ne m'as rien fait ? » répéta-t-il sombrement tandis que ses narines se dilataient sous la colère. Il lui fit penser à un taureau sur le point de charger. « Bordel de m- putain mais tu es _sérieuse_ , Hermione ? Est-ce que ces cinq années en Italie ont déglingué ton cerveau ? Tu ne te souviens pas de notre dernière discussion ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de répondre à aucune de ses questions, mais elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même. Elle se souvenait de leur toute dernière conversation aussi bien qu'elle se souvenait de chacune des autres conversations ayant eu lieu avant.

En réaction, Hermione resta aussi calme que possible sans faire de faveur post-mortem à Voldemort en tuant Harry Potter le magnifique de ses propres mains. « Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui m'a craché à la figure de toutes les façons possibles depuis mon retour, tu as certainement beaucoup de questions.

\- Tu -

\- Peut-être… » émit finalement Ron, pensivement, les sourcils froncés. « Peut-être qu'il est temps de donner quelques réponses. Peut-être qu'il est temps de dire la vérité.

\- Je connais déjà la vérité, Ron ! » cracha Harry avec colère, croisant les bras contre son torse.

Hermione cligna des yeux, mais garda le contrôle de sa respiration.

Le rouquin dévisagea son meilleur ami de ses yeux bleus offensés. Elle vit bien que les mots manquaient à Ron.

Autant qu'à Hermione.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air tout à fait désorienté. Tu – tu connais-

\- Non, il ne connaît pas la vérité, souffla difficilement Hermione. Il ne sait rien. Pas plus que toi.

\- J'en sais assez ! » hurla Harry.

D'un tempérament déjà soupe au lait, Ron se noyait de plus en plus dans une frustration contenue. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le bordel dont on parle, là ? »

Elle chuchota son nom et s'adossa à l'un des nombreux piliers plantés le long du couloir. « Ron, je- »

La voix de Harry la coupa : « On en a fini avec ça, on s'en va. »

Ses entrailles étaient comme dans une cocotte-minute, la rage et la douleur bouillonnant dans les profondeurs de son esprit. A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, la pression dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine s'intensifiait de plus en plus. « On n'en a _pas_ fini avec ça. » Elle pouvait à peine respirer et aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le faire. Respirer faisait mal. Écouter sa voix faisait mal. Voir les yeux blessés et perdus de Ron faisait mal. Tout faisait terriblement mal. C'était comme si les murs se refermaient sur elle, l'écrasant sournoisement.

Plus que jamais, elle aurait aimé s'enfuir et se cacher, mais s'en empêcha. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir la solution de facilité. Non. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle devait le faire avant de perdre son courage.

La douleur dans sa voix était évidente. « Depuis quand es-tu si impoli et indifférent, Harry, depuis quand ? Nous étions les meilleurs amis, et- » Hermione prit une inspiration tremblante, ne voulant pas craquer. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais revenue à Londres en m'attendant à être aussitôt pardonnée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais revenue en m'attendant à être accueillie à bras ouverts -

\- Et tu avais raison – tu ne _mérites_ pas notre amitié, » l'interrompit Harry, assénant la douloureuse vérité.

Elle voulut se mettre à pleurer, mais ni ses yeux ni sa fierté n'autorisèrent les larmes à passer la barrière de ses yeux. « Non, je suppose que non… et je ne crois pas non plus la vouloir… mais je pensais au moins que tu te comporterais comme un adulte par rapport à ça. » Hermione serra ses bras autour d'elle tandis que ses épaules tremblaient de colère et de peine face à ses paroles.

Merlin, ça faisait si mal – la vérité était toujours une chose si torturante.

« Comment peux-tu me demander d'être un adulte maintenant alors que tu as agi comme une enfant ces cinq dernières années ? Assena méchamment le sorcier aux cheveux noirs, avançant d'un pas vers elle.

\- J' _étais_ une enfant, Harry ! » explosa finalement Hermione, chargeant les mots qu'elle criait furieusement de toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait. « J'étais une enfant quand je suis partie ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? J'avais peut-être l'air d'être une femme quand j'ai passé le pas de cette porte, mais j'étais une enfant !

\- Autant que nous, Hermione ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? » s'enflamma à son tour Ron.

Pétrifiée de frustration et brisée par les larmes, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux secs. « Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez pas comment ça s'est passé pour moi. Je- »

Une main frustrée passa dans des cheveux roux. « Et tu comprends pas comment ça s'est passé pour nous ! »

Les larmes emplirent ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'époumonait : « Si vous me laissiez juste m'expliquer !

\- Personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications, » rétorqua froidement Harry, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix de différent. Comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. « La vie n'a été facile pour aucun de nous après la guerre, et ça ne te donnait pas le droit de fuir en Australie pendant des semaines avant de revenir pour abandonner tes amis quand ils avaient le plus besoin de toi ! »

Hermione voulut s'arracher les cheveux d'exaspération et de colère. Mais à la place, elle s'exclama : « Est-ce donc là tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Ce que _moi_ j'aurais pu faire pour atténuer ta souffrance ? Et _mes_ besoins, tu en fais quoi, Harry ? » Elle tenta maladroitement de s'essuyer les yeux, mais c'était vain ; les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Suivirent les sanglots : « Quand tu es venu me voir en Australie, t-tu ne t'es pas posé une seule seconde pour me demander ce dont j'avais besoin ! Tu ne t'es pas interrompu une seule fois pour me demander c-ce qui allait mal ! Tu ne m'as rien demandé parce que tu ne t'en souciais pas assez pour le faire ! »

Toute couleur abandonna le visage de Harry Potter et ses yeux s'adoucirent considérablement vers une expression ressemblant à de la reconnaissance.

On aurait dit qu'il avait déjà entendu ces mots quelque part.

Mais où ?

Ron était complètement paumé et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. « De quoi parle-t-elle ? Tu es allé la voir en Australie ? » Il cligna rapidement des yeux en essayant de saisir la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais pas vue- »

Le visage d'Hermione était limpide comme un rocher après une averse. « On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule menteuse parmi nous. »

Pris en flagrant délit, Harry balbutia : « Je- »

Âprement, et transmettant toute la peine qu'elle ressentait de sa trahison, elle dit : « Tu m'as vue, assise sur ce banc, et tu ne m'as pas posé une seule question. T-tu as juste sauté à tes propres conclusions et tu as déduit le pire à propos de moi. »

Elle secoua la tête, consternée, libérant son esprit de toutes les émotions déchaînées, avant de pouvoir poursuivre.

Finalement, elle se remit à parler ; elle était soudain plus apaisée. « Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Après le nombre incalculable de fois où je suis restée à tes côtés, renonçant à tout pour _toi_. Après avoir failli être tuée, après avoir été pétrifiée en essayant de dénicher des informations pour toi, après avoir combattu des centaines de Détraqueurs, de Mangemorts, Ombrage, le Saule Cogneur, des Gobelins détraqués, après avoir été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange, après tous ces mois dans la foutue Forêt de Dean, après Voldemort, et tout le reste… tu m'as tourné le dos sans même me laisser m'expliquer. Tu m'as trahie sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de m'écouter et de me laisser te dire la vérité. »

A voix basse, il plaida sa cause. « Je pensais connaître la vérité. »

Outrée, elle rétorqua : « Eh bien, de toute évidence, tu avais tort. »

La voix troublée de Ron sonna distinctement au milieu du champ de bataille chaotique d'émotions. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait avoir la _gentillesse_ de m'expliquer le délire qui se passe ici ?

\- Je l'ai vue, souffla Harry d'une voix que seuls eux trois pouvaient percevoir. Je l'ai vue en Australie. »

Il grogna : « J'avais cru comprendre.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça... » chuchota-t-il encore plus doucement, avant de prendre une inspiration et avouer : « Je- je savais qu'elle ne t'avait pas quitté pour un autre. »

Cela prit Hermione par surprise. Il lui fallut utiliser toutes les capacités de son visage pour s'empêcher de haleter, sous le choc. Comment savait-il qu'elle avait menti ? Que savait-il exactement ? Pendant des années, elle avait cru que Harry ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'il pensait avoir vu, mais là – là elle se demandait ce qu'il savait d'autre et les autres choses qu'il avait gardées pour lui.

La désolation de Ron pouvait s'entendre dans chaque mot qu'il prononçait. « Pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire ce mensonge, Harry ? Et pourquoi tu m'as menti pour l'Australie ? » Au fil de sa déclaration, sa voix gagna une certaine fermeté.

Il voulait des réponses à ses questions, et il les voulait tout de suite.

Harry bégaya : « Je- je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas te dire ce qu'elle faisait vraiment là-

\- Ouais, alors que tu ne savais pas toi-même, soutint Hermione avec un ricanement déformant ses traits tristes. J'aurais pensé que toi, plus que quiconque, aurait posé des questions avant de décider de lancer une attaque contre la personnalité de quelqu'un.

\- Et j'étais censé pensé quoi, bordel, Hermione ? » cria Harry avec irritation. Il n'aimait manifestement pas être attaqué sur deux fronts. « Tu étais là, et soudain tu t'es mise sur la défensive et -

\- Je me suis mise sur la _défensive_ parce que tu as commencé à rendre ton jugement avant même que je n'aie pu défendre mon cas ! Tu n'as rien rendu plus facile -

\- Qu'est-ce qui rend _ton cas_ si différent du nôtre ? S'exclama le sorcier aux cheveux noir de jais. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu es si spéciale ? On s'est tous battus et on a tous dû guérir de nos blessures !

\- Ouais, renchérit immédiatement Ron. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu traversais des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre ? »

Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'avait pu ressentir David avant d'affronter le géant Goliath. Elle comprenait mieux ce que c'était que d'être en sous-effectif et en position de dominé. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'on ressentait quand tout espoir était perdu. Le 'courage sous le feu des critiques' prenait tout son sens. Elle comprenait mieux tout ça. Mais, plus que tout, elle comprit qu'elle ne battrait pas en retraite. Pas ce jour-là, et pas face à eux.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« On vivait les mêmes choses, nous aussi ! Clama Harry, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ouais ! » approuva Ron avec tout son cœur.

Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement le couloir vide, mais elle ne vit rien ni personne. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir un allié sûr à cet instant. Malefoy ou quelqu'un d'autre, merde, n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire.

Mais non, elle était seule.

C'était elle contre le reste du monde.

Elle contre les hommes aux côtés desquels elle s'était autrefois tenue.

Oh, comme la situation avait chaviré.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as vécu des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre ? » La voix pleine de colère et d'amertume de Ron déclencha une détonation dans sa tête.

Et elle péta les plombs.

« Parce que, c'est comme ça, vous n'auriez pas compris ! » explosa-t-elle, frappant du poing dans la colonne la plus proche. Cela fit mal, mais elle était trop furax pour ressentir la douleur. « Aucun de vous deux n'aurait été _capable_ de comprendre ce que je vivais à cette époque. Et Harry – Harry ne m'a même pas accordé le temps d'une journée pour lever le voile sur ses doutes ! Tout tournait, encore et toujours, autour de toi ! Il n'a toujours été question que de ce que toi tu voulais ! » cria Hermione si fort et si ardemment que sa voix se cassa.

Elle haleta et ferma les yeux. Sa maudite trachée la brûlait.

Ils lui accordèrent un instant de silence, mais celui-ci prit fin beaucoup trop tôt.

« La vie n'est pas toute rose, Voldemort a tué mes -

\- J'entends parler de tes pertes depuis que j'ai onze ans, Harry, tu crois toujours que tu es le seul qui a souffert aux mains de Voldemort ? Tu crois que tu es le seul qui as saigné ? La guerre n'est finie pour personne, et elle n'est certainement pas finie pour moi !

\- De quoi parles-tu ? La guerre a pris fin depuis plus de cinq ans.

\- La guerre avec Voldemort, oui, mais pas-

\- Tu t'en es sortie vivante et tes parents-

\- Mes parents ? » Elle rassembla assez de force pour livrer la vérité. « Mes parents sont morts, Harry. Ils sont morts ! Ils ont été tués par deux adolescents au beau milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai rien pu faire... » La voix d'Hermione s'éteignit dans le silence du couloir. Un sanglot lourd et étouffant lui échappa tandis qu'elle s'écriait : « Ils sont partis. » Et comme si elle venait à nouveau de réaliser cette vérité, elle souffla d'une voix désespérée : « Ils sont partis. »

Durant trois minutes entières, un silence digne des catacombes de l'île de Malte tomba sur les trois héros de guerre. La peine et le désespoir étaient prégnants dans l'atmosphère. Hermione Granger était à genoux, à côté du pilier qu'elle avait frappé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle pleurait tout son soûl à sanglots déchirants, tandis que ses anciens amis la contemplaient ; leurs yeux emplis de honte et d'inquiétude.

Elle se sentait comme s'ils venaient de mourir à nouveau, le chagrin qu'elle ne s'était quasiment pas permis de vivre lui ravageant sauvagement le corps. Quand ils étaient morts, le temps avait manqué pour qu'elle fasse réellement son deuil. Et elle ne s'était pas donné un seul moment dans les cinq dernières années. La douleur était si brute que la sorcière sut que tout espoir de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions était vain. Elle ne pourrait y parvenir. Elle devait pleurer leur perte, ne fût-ce que pour quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Mais elle n'obtint pas ce temps de répit dont elle aurait eu besoin.

L'un d'eux fit un pas en avant et Hermione écrasa son poing contre le sol ; sa voix était aussi glaciale qu'une brise de l'Arctique, mais elle ne cacha pas sa tristesse latente. « Ne t'approche pas de moi. »

Le silence s'allongea un peu plus longtemps.

« Hermione, tu – je – je ne savais pas, confessa tristement Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé, Harry. » D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle reprit ses esprits et sa force intérieure, et se releva, ôtant de son visage tout signe de faiblesse, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle était paralysée. « Tu n'as pas demandé. » C'était si douloureux. Elle aurait aimé se rouler en boule et faire fi de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle aurait aimé ignorer le monde entier et chaque humain y habitant. Ils n'étaient pas importants. Rien n'était important.

« Comment étais-je censé savoir ? Tu n'as rien dit. »

Un Ron pâle comme la mort ouvrit la bouche pour parler avec une voix faiblarde. Comme s'il retenait ses propres larmes. « Tu m'as dit- »

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione trembla. « Je sais ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié. »

Il eut l'air blessé. « Ma pitié ? Je venais de perdre mon frère. Pourquoi aurais-je eu pitié pour toi ? »

Là-dessus, elle ne sut que répondre. Elle avait été son point de repère après la mort de Fred, personne ne pouvait nier ce fait. Elle avait été sa confidente, sa petite-amie, et un soutien de force et de stabilité au travers de cette période difficile de sa vie. Hermione était restée à ses côtés, déterminée et fidèle. Ron s'était ouvert à elle, lui avait permis de le contenir, et de soulager son esprit et sa douleur. Pour être honnête, elle avait été tellement perdue dans sa propre souffrance qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé, dans les minutes qui avaient précédé leur rupture, que Ron aurait pu lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Ou au moins aurait-il pu essayer, si elle lui avait donné une chance.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Hermione se rendit compte que, peut-être, elle aussi avait été quelque peu dans le tort.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que, peut-être, elle aussi avait été un peu égoïste et aveugle.

Mais, à ce stade, elle avait engrangé une telle quantité de sa douleur qu'elle s'était enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Je- je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas. » Sa voix était étranglée par les larmes. « Il se passait tellement de choses en même temps. Je n'avais pas les idées claires, c'était impossible qu'elles le soient. J'ai eu tort, je l'admets. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité, j'aurais dû tout te dire à ce moment-là, mais je n'ai pas su. Je ne voulais rien te dire. Tout te raconter aurait ouvert la voie vers l'assaut de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais tout simplement pas répondre. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

« Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es partie ? Demanda Ron, faisant un pas en avant.

\- Non. » Elle recula et rencontra le pilier.

« Alors pourquoi, Hermione, pourquoi es-tu partie ? » Il continua de se rapprocher encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à deux mètres à peine d'elle.

D'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un soupir, Hermione lui répondit : « Je te l'ai dit. Je devais partir. Je devais m'en aller. »

Le regard bleu clair transperça le sien tandis qu'il l'implorait : « Sois honnête. »

Les yeux marron s'emplirent d'humidité, et sa lèvre inférieure trembla. « Tu vas me détester, encore plus que maintenant.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, Hermione. » Le ton de Ron était déchirant et doux. « J'en ai envie, j'en ai vraiment envie, mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Ses épaules s'agitèrent en même temps que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle avait cru dur comme fer qu'elle avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes que son petit corps pouvait supporter, mais hélas, elle avait eu tort. Il avait été plus facile de croire que Ron la détestait de ne pas connaître la vérité, mais découvrir qu'il ne la détestait pas était un soulagement autant qu'un déchirement. Il ne la détestait donc pour l'instant pas, mais là, il allait définitivement la haïr. « Tu vas me détester, » sanglota-t-elle misérablement.

Ron recula de quelques pas. « Non.

\- Si, je te dis que si ! Gémit-elle sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- Dis-moi ! » Il jeta un regard à Harry qui avait un visage pâle, effrayant de culpabilité. Il était de toute évidence toujours cloué sur place par les informations qu'elle venait de lâcher. « Dis-nous !

\- Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ce n'était pas censé arriver comme ça. » Elle secoua la tête, déchirée de l'intérieur.

« Écoute, ça se voit bien qu'elle ne va pas cracher le morceau. » émit naïvement Harry, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent. « Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point c'est dur pour moi. Il n'y a pas tant de personnes que ça qui connaissent la vérité.

\- Malefoy en fait partie, » dénonça Harry, presque comme s'il venait de le réaliser lui-même.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? » et il tourna un regard accusateur vers Hermione. « Tu l'as dit à Malefoy avant nous ? Je croyais que nous étions -

\- Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que nous étions les meilleurs amis, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi, le regard noir.

\- Et _lui_ est ton ami ? Le bâtard qui s'est foutu de nous pendant toutes nos études est ton ami ? » cracha Harry.

Sans même se laisser une seconde pour y réfléchir, Hermione se lança à sa défense. « Oh, grandis un peu. Il n'est plus le même Malefoy qu'à Poudlard ! Il est différent. Il a changé. Il m'a beaucoup aidée depuis cinq mois. Alors laisse-le tranquille. »

Ils eurent tous deux l'air médusés par ses paroles protectrices.

« T- »

Il lui fallut une minute, mais elle parvint à baisser d'un ton. « Notre relation n'a aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je lui ai dit la vérité pour des raisons qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. » Son regard s'assombrit. « Ne _laissez_ même pas un seul autre mot mauvais sortir de votre bouche à son propos. Ne-

\- Mais on parle de Malefoy ! Grogna Ron.

\- Et je m'en fiche. Laissez-le tranquille ! Ce qu'il se passe entre nous deux ne vous concerne pas. En plus, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont on parle maintenant. Les choses sont différentes, maintenant !

\- Ah bon? En quoi est-ce qu'elles sont différentes, Hermione ? Dis-nous ! »

Quelque chose tilta dans sa tête et elle les regarda comme s'ils étaient de parfaits inconnus. « Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi je devrais vous mettre dans la confidence ? » s'enquérit-elle gravement, secouant la tête. Hermione se massa la gorge d'une main tant elle la faisait souffrir. « Vous vous en fichez ! Vous me balancez toujours notre passé à la figure, mais vous aussi, vous êtes bien passés à autre chose.

\- Comment oses-tu ! Bouillonna Harry. Comment oses-tu te pointer après cinq ans et nous dire ça !

\- C'est _toi_ qui _nous_ as abandonnés ! On ne t'a pas abandonnée, Hermione ! » Cria Ron.

Harry reprit le contrôle de la situation tandis qu'ils s'avançaient tous deux vers elle. « Tu es celle qui s'est enfuie !

\- Tu es celle qui nous a laissés tomber !

\- Tu es celle qui n'a jamais répondu au courrier !

\- Tu es celle qui a disparu en Italie ! »

Ils l'avaient acculée contre un mur.

Une rage. Une rage aveugle déchira ses entrailles et brûla le long de ses veines, faisant chauffer sa langue, tandis qu'elle leur lançait : « J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ! »

Hermione frappa le sol de son pied sous la colère.

Brouillée dans sa fureur, elle repoussa Harry loin d'elle. « J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux !

\- Laisser tomber tes amis, c'est ça que tu pensais être le mieux ? S'époumona Harry en trébuchant vers l'arrière.

\- Je me fichais de- »

Hermione poussa Ron loin d'elle avec toute sa force.

« Tu nous l'as bien fait savoir, ça ! Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi !

\- Non, j'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour mon fils ! »

 ** **oooo****

 ** **Part**** ** **ie 2 :**** ** **Bouée de sauvetage****

Il n'y eut rien ; rien du tout, hormis un silence étouffant.

Un silence assourdissant comme aucun qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimenté, qui leur tomba dessus pendant que les derniers mots d'Hermione ricochaient contre les murs.

Ce ne fut que quand ces derniers eurent complètement absorbé ses paroles qu'elle poursuivit : « Il était la seule chose qui importait. » Sa voix fatiguée trembla et se cassa en voyant leurs mines déconfites. Elle était tellement épuisée, mais n'y fit pas attention. « J'ai pris une décision et j'ai choisi mon fils – si on m'offrait une seconde chance, je referais exactement la même chose. Je ne changerais rien. » Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, mais elle n'avait plus la capacité de pleurer comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle avait toujours pensé que le silence était d'or ; celui-ci était terrible.

Harry eut l'air abasourdi et on aurait dit que tout le sang de Ron avait été aspiré hors de lui.

« Ton – ton fils ? Bégaya Ron avant de faire courir sa main dans ses cheveux roux en même temps qu'il essayait de digérer ses paroles. Tu as eu un fils ? _On_ a eu un fils ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione tomba en miettes au ton presque empli d'espoir de sa voix, et pour ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire. « Non. » Un sanglot torturé s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. « Ron, je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons pas eu d'enfant- » Elle planta son regard dans celui de Harry et souffla d'une voix audible uniquement par eux trois. « _Nous_ avons eu un fils. »

Rien de plus ne fut prononcé. Harry eut l'air comme heurté par le Magicobus ; un panel d'émotions déforma son visage blême, et chaque muscle de son corps se raidit. Il eut l'air sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Mais c'était le regard de choc et de douleur sur le visage de Ron qui en disait plus qu'assez. Comme si la vie telle qu'il l'avait connue avait pris fin – et c'était le cas. Pour eux trois. Mais elle le savait et le comprenait, aussi. Hermione voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour adoucir leur peine, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Son cœur rafistolé avait été une nouvelle fois brisé et elle était écartelée par la culpabilité d'avoir déversé ces informations sur eux si crûment.

Il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle était capable d'engranger.

On aurait dit pour tous les deux que la réalité du fils d'Hermione les avait blessés physiquement, mais le pauvre Ron avait l'air de prendre la nouvelle plus difficilement.

Et elle comprenait pourquoi.

Il y avait eu de l'amour entre eux, et entendre que la femme que vous aviez aimée avait porté l'enfant d'un autre homme – c'était trop. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était insaisissable. Ron s'était adossé au mur opposé, comme frappé par des flèches empoisonnées, se tenant l'estomac d'une main et agrippant ses cheveux de l'autre. Harry, de son côté, restait figé, les paroles d'Hermione le submergeant toujours ; il était sous le poids d'une consternation renversante.

La voix de Ron était enrouée de désarroi. « Comment- » Il secoua la tête comme si penser _'comment'_ le rendait physiquement malade. « _Quand_ est-ce que c-c'est arrivé ? »

Hermione le dévisagea, les yeux mouillés. « Ron, ne-

\- Non ! » rugit-il, et l'air désemparé de son visage l'accabla. C'était une tête qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. « Dis-moi la vérité ! Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

\- C'est- c'est arrivé deux fois, souffla la sorcière tandis que deux larmes symétriques dévalaient ses pommettes.

\- _Deux fois_!

\- Oui, » acquiesça gravement Hermione, mais la tristesse et la détresse s'accrochaient à eux comme un épais nuage. « La première fois était une erreur, juste après que tu nous aies quittés dans la Forêt de Dean. La deuxième fois, c'était la nuit de la bataille finale, avoua-t-elle sombrement. McGonagall avait installé Harry dans des quartiers privés pour qu'il puisse se reposer, et après que tu te sois endormi, je suis allée voir si tout allait bien et il était bouleversé et... » Hermione baissa la voix, contemplant lamentablement ses pieds, se souvenant une nouvelle fois de cette nuit-là. « On a convenu à ce moment-là que ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais ; on a convenu qu'on retournerait à nos partenaires respectifs et qu'on oublierait ce qu'il s'était passé... »

Elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire le reste, mais s'en souvenait clairement. Hermione était retournée auprès de Ron et Harry auprès de Ginny. Les premières semaines avaient été bizarres, mais merveilleuses… jusqu'à ce que tout soit chamboulé.

La sorcière se secoua pour s'extirper de ces pensées.

Ron eut l'air horrifié, puis malheureux, puis songeur, et pour finir, mélancolique. « Mais on- après ça, balbutia-t-il. Je veux dire, comment tu sais que _je_ ne suis pas le père ? »

Cette pensée lui avait occupé l'esprit dès l'instant où elle avait su pour sa grossesse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse et l'estimation de la semaine de conception que le médecin de Sydney lui avait donnée n'avait pas permis d'en exclure un des deux. Elle avait espéré et prié pour que Ron soit le père, mais les prières n'avaient pas suffi. Prier ne pouvait pas changer le fait que Ron et elle aient pris plus de précautions que Harry et elle. Mais aucune contraception n'était fiable à cent pour cent, elle le savait, et en regard de cette connaissance, elle avait décidé qu'il était impératif qu'elle découvre la vérité.

« J'ai- j'ai pris un échantillon de tes cheveux la nuit où on a rompu. Quand tu m'as embrassée, j'ai passé ma main derrière ta nuque et j'ai gardé ce que j'ai récupéré bien au chaud dans ma main. Quand je suis partie, j'ai transféré les quelques cheveux dans un sachet hermétique. » Hermione s'entoura la poitrine de ses bras avant de poursuivre : « Je n'avais eu d'autre aventure avec personne d'autre que Harry. Une semaine plus tard, je suis allée chez un spécialiste Moldu. Je lui ai exposé la situation et il a regardé les cheveux. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait faire le test, mais seulement après la naissance du bébé. Donc, trois mois après la naissance de Matthew, il a procédé au test – Ron, » un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres, « je suis partie parce que je ne savais pas qui était le père, je suis partie pour protéger mon fils, je suis partie pour te protéger de la vérité, je suis partie parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je suis partie parce que je me sentais trahie, je suis partie parce que j'avais peur – je suis partie pour tellement de raisons, mais -

\- Mais quoi ? » Son regard était si triste et débordant de larmes contenues ; comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

Les larmes dévalaient toujours son visage dépité. « Mais je ne suis pas revenue - » Elle prit une douloureuse inspiration, les lèvres tremblantes. « Je ne suis pas revenue parce qu'il – il n'était pas de toi. »

Ron sombra encore un peu plus au fin fond de lui-même, et elle ne put rien faire d'autre qu'en être témoin.

Son cœur saignait pour lui ; il saignait pour eux tous.

« Tu m'as menti, » dit Ron d'un ton morne.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qu- », mais il ne la regardait pas.

Non, il dardait son regard sur le Harry Potter paralysé.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne voyais pas Hermione autrement que comme une sœur, que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre vous deux – tu m'as dit ça la nuit où j'ai détruit l'Horcruxe ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait avoué la vérité à propos de son fils, Harry cligna des yeux et les leva vers Ron. « Je -

\- C'est bon, le coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je ne veux pas entendre ta voix. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est mentir.

\- J'ai menti pour te protéger, » se justifia Harry.

Ron faillit péter un plomb. « Si quelqu'un d'autre dit encore une fois - » Il relâcha un grognement énervé. « _Tout le monde_ a menti pour me protéger, mais je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je n'ai besoin de la protection de personne ! Je ne suis pas un putain d'enfant ! »

Hermione en resta coite.

« Je - » Les yeux bleus s'égarèrent dans l'observation confuse des alentours. N'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il avait énormément de mal à digérer les nouvelles, la trahison de son meilleur ami, la vérité concernant l'enfant secret de son ex-petite-amie, tout ça. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir aider à apaiser sa douleur, mais il était parti trop loin dans les tréfonds de son esprit et elle devait se préparer à une deuxième bataille. « Il faut que je sorte.

\- Attends ! Écoute-moi !

\- J'en ai ma claque de t'écouter ! Merde ! » Il se passa les mains sur le visage avec lassitude. « Je ne peux même pas te regarder. Toi non plus. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire. Il faut que -

\- Ron. Je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus, mais on pourrait peut-être en parler, » tenta Harry d'une voix plaidante.

Il secoua la tête comme si la pensée de parler de la réalité le rendait malade à vomir. Sa respiration était irrégulière et il était pris de spasmes. « Non ! Explosa Ron, les yeux et les joues mouillés de larmes. Je ne veux pas en parler ! J'ai déjà du mal à me dire que tout ça est _sensé_. Ça me rend dingue ! Je- je ne peux pas, je-je ne peux vraiment pas. » Et il rendit les armes. La vérité le brisa là, dans le couloir. Elle le brisa et le laissa à l'état de loque. Il pleurait les larmes brûlantes de colère et d'émotion d'un homme qui venait de réaliser que tout ce qu'il avait cru être vrai n'était en fait qu'un tissu de mensonges. Ses mains tremblaient de rage alors qu'il cherchait sa baguette dans sa robe ; son corps était secoué de chagrin.

Il pleurait – et elle pleurait pour lui.

Plus que jamais, elle aurait voulu l'étreindre et être sa bouée de sauvetage. Il finit par ralentir sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne à peu près normale. Elle aurait aimé lui offrir quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , mais la seule possibilité qu'elle avait été de rester là à mourir d'envie de retrouver les jours où les choses n'étaient pas si douloureuses entre eux. Ils lui manquaient, les jours de leurs câlins bizarres, de ces baisers où ils se cognaient la tête avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Ils lui manquaient, ces moments où son visage, en la voyant, s'éclairait de ce sourire bébête qu'elle adorait.

Mais ces jours n'étaient plus.

Il n'arrivait pas à les regarder. Il n'arrivait pas à leur parler. Ron n'était apte ni physiquement ni mentalement à se tenir près des personnes qu'il avait autrefois considérées comme ses meilleurs amis.

Et il refusa de s'y forcer plus longtemps.

Harry retenta : « Ron - »

Celui-ci pointa sa baguette sur son ami pour la première fois de sa vie et dit avec mépris tout en reculant doucement : « Ne t'approche pas de moi. »

Et à cet instant, l'illustre 'Trio d'Or' initial devint un duo rompu.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent le départ de Ron, les parents de Matthew Granger ne pipèrent mot ni ne croisèrent leurs regards.

Elle ne respira pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle regarda juste Harry. Elle le regarda assimiler toutes ces nouvelles choses dans son esprit. Elle observa une ribambelle d'émotions se succéder sur son visage : la colère, la tristesse, la confusion, la douleur, l'amertume, la joie, l'amour, la tension, la détresse, la haine, et toutes les autres émotions possibles et imaginables.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne faisait que repousser l'heure de la vraie bataille. C'était le combat qui hantait ses rêves, mais à présent, c'était sa réalité. Le moindre faux pas initierait le deuxième round, même si aucun d'eux deux n'y était prêt. Quand bien même elle était déjà flagellée, battue, et brisée par leur précédente joute, la sorcière se tint droite, résolue et inébranlable.

Dire la vérité à Harry et Ron avait été plus horrible que ce qu'elle avait jamais pu imaginer ; la douleur dans sa poitrine était inouïe et suffocante – mais en même temps, elle se sentait – elle se sentait bizarre. Plus légère.

Comme si le poids sur ses épaules s'était un peu allégé.

Elle pouvait de nouveau respirer.

C'était un soulagement aigre-doux ; un de ceux qui venaient avec un chagrin du cœur et un certain désespoir.

La dispute commença avec un unique mot provenant de la bouche du sorcier brisé. « Pourquoi - »

Hermione gémit. Pas encore.

Mais Harry secoua la tête. Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure quand il posa sa question : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Elle savait qu'il demanderait ça, mais le savoir ne rendait pas le fait d'y répondre plus aisé.

« J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé. » Il fallait qu'il la croie, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. « Je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas.

\- Tu aurais dû me _faire_ écouter !

\- Je ne peux rien te _faire_ faire ! Personne ne peut ! Tu es ancré dans tes croyances, Harry. Tu - » Elle reprit sa respiration. « J'essayais de te dire que j'étais enceinte et que j'allais garder le bébé, ce jour-là sur le banc, mais tu-

\- Je croyais que tu allais avorter !

\- Et je croyais que tu me disais que je commettais une erreur en gardant le bébé ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent un bref instant. Tant de drame, de cœurs brisés, de détresse, étaient nés d'un vulgaire quiproquo.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit par écrit ou – n'importe comment ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, perdue. « Quelle lettre, Harry ? Je n'ai jamais reçu aucune lettre de ta part.

\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Et ils étaient de retour à la case départ.

« Absolument pas ! Écoute-moi ! Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre !

\- Je t'en ai envoyé une le jour qui a suivi ton départ ! J'essayais de te demander pardon pour tout ce que j'avais dit en Australie, j'espérais que mes excuses te ramèneraient à la maison. Je- je ne me fichais pas – je voulais juste que tu reviennes. » Il avait le regard trouble et elle savait qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Mais tu n'as jamais répondu et j'en ai déduit que tu-

\- C'est bien ça ton problème, Harry, tu déduis toujours trop.

\- Et même si c'est vrai, tu as tenu mon fils éloigné de moi. »

Elle revint sur la défensive. « Pour le protéger ! Pour te protéger aussi, et Ron !

\- Non, tu as fait ça pour te protéger toi !

\- Me protéger ? Rétorqua Hermione en faisant un pas en arrière. Je ne me suis pas protégée ! Je me suis moi-même _maltraitée_ ! J'ai gardé ce magnifique poids dans mon ventre pendant neuf mois et dans mon cœur pendant cinq ans ! J'ai enfermé la douleur de la vérité pour que tu n'aies pas à en pâtir – pour qu'aucun de vous n'aie à en pâtir ! Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas égoïste !

\- Si, ce que tu as fait était égoïste ! »

Ses mains tremblèrent tandis que son corps se relâchait contre le pilier, mais elle ne dit rien de plus.

« Et quel bien est-ce que ça a fait, Hermione ? Quel bien ça a fait de garder ce secret ? Tu fais du mal à tout le monde quand même, au final !

\- Je ne pouvais plus mentir ! Ça me tuait ! Savoir que toi et Ron ne connaissiez pas la vérité me tuait. » Elle baissa la voix et un puissant sanglot s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise et il fallait qu'elle le lui dise maintenant, pendant qu'elle avait toute son attention. « En – en plus, il n'y a plus aucune raison de – de le cacher... » Sa voix se cassa.

Le regard émeraude, déboussolé, rencontra le sien et il murmura : « Qu-que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ; son souffle était bloqué dans sa trachée, ses mains tressautaient, et sa lèvre tremblait.

Il se mit à lui crier dessus : « Dis-moi, Hermione ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux dire ! »

Son pauvre petit corps fut pris de spasmes et elle bloqua son regard dans le sien. « Harry, chuchota Hermione au milieu de ses larmes. Il est parti. »

Les yeux verts s'emplirent de larmes. « Que- que veux-tu dire par 'il est parti' ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à- » Elle était secouée de soubresauts et tous les muscles de son corps étaient complètement raides. « Il est mort. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il cligna des yeux et la fixa comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Et quand il comprit enfin, cela le frappa si violemment que Harry tituba. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus soutenir son propre poids. Hermione pouvait presque entendre le bruit de son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux au fil de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Mieux que jamais auparavant, elle comprenait le genre de vie qu'il avait mené. Et elle se sentit triste pour lui.

Lui aussi, avait perdu quantité de personnes durant sa courte existence – et il venait de perdre une autre personne qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître, d'enlacer, d'aimer…

Le destin n'était un ami ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

Tout ce qu'Hermione put faire fut de le regarder se décomposer. Il serra fermement les poings et se couvrit la majeure partie du visage. Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux troubles, et il dit froidement : « Tu – tu me dis que j'ai un fils, puis tu me dis qu'il est mort. C'est cruel, Hermione. C'est juste - » Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'il laissait les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues blêmes. « C'est juste – je te _hais_. »

Elle ferma les yeux et même si elle essaya, elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de pleurer. Parce qu'à cet instant, elle se détestait aussi, elle-même. « Je suis tellement désolée, hoqueta Hermione. Je suis _tellement_ désolée. »

Dans un besoin irrésistible de contact, elle fit un pas vers lui, mais il se dégagea comme si son toucher était toxique.

« Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Harry, je t'en prie ! » La sorcière rencontra son regard rempli de larmes et son cœur se brisa de nouveau.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? Lui hurla-t-il en faisant un pas rapide en avant. Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas simplement ne pas en parler ? » Il la bloqua contre le pilier, l'empoignant par les épaules, avec force.

« Arrête ! » Il rentrait ses doigts dans sa peau d'une manière brûlante et elle émit un couinement étranglé de douleur. « Harry ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Il la relâcha immédiatement et se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux désordonnés, déchiré par les larmes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si bouleversé. Ni quand Cédric était mort. Ni quand Sirius était tombé à travers le rideau. Ni quand Dumbledore était mort. Et pas non plus après la bataille finale, où le deuil régnait si lourdement pour tout le monde. Rien de comparable à la douleur dont elle était témoin à cet instant.

Et soudain, rien n'importa plus.

Ni leur passé, ni leur présent, ni même leur futur.

Rien n'importait.

Il connaissait la vérité, et il était aussi brisé qu'elle.

Et Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était attendue à aucune réaction, mais en obtint plus d'une, ne fût-ce que l'espace de quelques minutes.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il l'entoure de ses bras, mais il le fit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il enfouisse son visage au creux de son cou, mais il le fit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il l'écoute quand elle se mit à lui parler de leur fils, mais il le fit. « Matthew est né le six février à deux heures pile du matin. Il pesait 2 kilos 300 et mesurait 58,5 centimètres ; il avait ton menton, tes cils, tes manies, tes mains, et tes cheveux. Rien au monde n'a jamais réussi à les coiffer et – je crois qu'il les aimait comme ça. Je-

\- S'il te plaît, arrête, Hermione. Je - » Sa voix se brisa. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas écouter - » Et il la repoussa ; sa peine remplacée par la colère et la rancœur.

« Harry, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi, Hermione, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? »

Doucement, elle relaxa son corps vanné contre le pilier du mieux qu'elle le put. « Je voulais arrêter de vivre un mensonge. Je voulais te dire, et dire à tout le monde, la vérité. Tu mérites de connaître ton fils.

\- Mais il est mort !

\- Il reste ton fils ! Tu es toujours son père, tout comme je suis toujours sa mère ! Je voulais que tu saches la vérité ! »

Il frappa le pilier du poing, ne pouvant envisager de la frapper. « Eh bien, je ne veux pas connaître la vérité ! Ça m'est égal ! Je – je – j'aurais aimé que tu ne me dises pas la vérité. J'aurais aimé ne jamais rien savoir. »

Il y eut un bruit pas loin d'eux et Hermione eut la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Ne pas savoir, c' _est_ la clé du bonheur, » émit une voix grave, raffinée et nonchalante, émanant des ténèbres. « Il serait grand temps que tu apprennes cette réalité, même si tu rechignes à accepter toutes les autres. » Drago Malefoy sortit de l'ombre, avançant vers eux à pas de fauve. Le son de ses chaussures en peau de dragon faisait écho dans le couloir vide. Son attitude était indifférente mais pénétrante, détendue et indéchiffrable, et ce jusqu'à l'allure tranquille des pas qu'il faisait.

Hermione, même au plus profond de son désespoir, ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de le voir, au contraire de Harry.

« Malefoy ! » Le sorcier se recula d'elle. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il répondit simplement : « J'ai entendu crier. »

A bout de ses émotions, Harry fit fi de la nouvelle présence et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sérieusement ébranlé et empli du deuil d'un fils qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

La sorcière dévisagea d'un air dubitatif le sorcier blond. Elle ne comptait pas croire les paroles de Malefoy si prestement, pour une simple et bonne raison : elle le connaissait. Elle le connaissait bien. Et ce qu'elle savait de lui lui murmurait qu'il était là depuis plus longtemps que ce qu'il ne voulait faire croire, certaintement depuis le début. Il était sûrement la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait traversé ce couloir-là en particulier.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû être en colère après lui, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir un allié, même si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle en avait un.

C'était réconfortant.

Sa présence était réconfortante.

« Tu peux voir que tout va bien ; maintenant dégage et laisse-nous tranquille ! Ordonna sombrement Harry.

\- Je crois que je préfère rester. » Les yeux gris se posèrent sur Hermione, et pour la première fois, elle vit son inquiétude. Évidemment, elle ne la vit qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne ré-arbore son caractéristique masque d'indifférence. « Vu qu'un nuage de vérité vient de tous nous tomber dessus, je pense que Potter devrait dévoiler une vérité qu'il veut, non, qu'il _doit_ partager avec toi. »

Harry devint littéralement livide. « Non.

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais, » railla-t-il d'un ton traînant.

Le regard vert s'enflamma. « Espèce de connard !

\- On m'a déjà traité de bien pire que ça, crois-moi.

\- Malefoy, tenta Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

\- C'est le moment _parfait_ , au contraire. Tu lui as dit la vérité, maintenant c'est à toi de connaître sa vérité. »

Harry Potter avait atteint son point de rupture. « Tu crois qu'il est différent ? Tu crois qu'il a changé ? Demanda-t-il, furieux. Il n'a pas changé d'un iota. Il est toujours le même pourri- »

Malefoy haussa les épaules, décontracté. « Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non – qui es-tu pour me juger ? Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi. »

Avachie contre la colonne, Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne pouvait plus rien endurer de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter les cris et les braillements plus longtemps. Elle avait l'impression de s'être époumonée toute la journée sans s'arrêter, et elle était tout bonnement lessivée. Elle aurait aimé mettre un terme à tout ceci, mais ne pouvait pas. Elle aurait aimé partir, mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle aurait aimé être emportée au loin, mais elle était là, à écouter les deux hommes se bouffer le nez. Elle resta affalée contre la colonne, incapable de se tenir sans appui.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai dit ! Hurla Harry à Malefoy. Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est me le re-balancer en pleine figure ! Putain, ça te ressemble tellement ! Frapper les gens qui sont déjà K.O. ! Est-ce que ça te fait sentir comme un homme ? »

Les yeux de Malefoy se plissèrent. « Je suis un homme depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, Potter. »

Le venin dans sa voix fit se hérisser les poils d'Hermione.

« Je crois que je vais adorer raconter les détails de notre tête-à-tête à Hermione.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Rétorqua-t-il avec colère. C'est fini ! Il ne reste qu'un gros foutoir ! Mon fils est mort et je ne l'ai même pas connu et je ne sais même pas comment je suis censé me sentir ! Mon amitié avec Ron est terminée ! Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, et toi tu es là, à essayer de foutre encore un peu plus la merde ! » Harry leva les bras au ciel. « Vas-y, dis-lui, toi ! Dis-lui tout ce que tu sais ! Explique-lui ta théorie conspirationniste ! Dis-lui !

\- Drago, » La voix d'Hermione avait été à peine plus élevée qu'un soupir.

Mais il l'avait entendue et la simple entente de ce petit mot suffit à le stopper un instant.

« Assez, implora-t-elle. Plus de dispute. Je sais- je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais j'ai eu assez de la vérité pour une journée. Allons-nous en. S'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas- » L'épuisement ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase. Pour des raisons qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas, Hermione tendit la main vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas traverser ça toute seule, et elle le suppliait silencieusement de mettre fin à son assaut sur Harry pour qu'ils puissent partir. Elle voulait sortir. _Vite_.

« Il faut que tu saches tout.

\- Peut-être que je suis déjà au courant.

\- Peut-être pas, » claqua sa voix.

Elle secoua faiblement la tête. « Peut-être que je m'en fiche. Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de- » Elle frotta son visage mouillé de larmes, mais ça ne la consola pas. « Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'un peu de paix. S'il te plaît. Mettons ça de côté. Ça y est. Je leur ai tout dit. J'ai besoin d'un peu de paix. »

Il la contempla durement pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Elle pouvait entendre Harry, mais il avait l'air si lointain.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Malefoy comptait dire ou faire. C'était comme si une guerre se déroulait dans son esprit. Le regard gris alterna entre elle et Harry, mais au final, il prit une inspiration, serra les dents, et l'arracha du mur en prenant sa main tendue. Il avait une main et des mots brusques, mais son toucher était doux, et la douceur était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment-là. « Bien, dit-il finalement d'un ton mordant. Je le laisse croupir dans son malheur. Il est assez lamentable comme ça pour que je n'aie pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

L'autre sorcier lui jeta un regard furieux et haineux. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis, là.

\- Non, en effet, » se moqua Malefoy en se déplaçant derrière Hermione, posant son autre main sur son épaule. « Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre, pas plus que je n'en ai envie d'ailleurs. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter, le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Et il était grand temps que tu l'apprennes ; la vie, apparemment, en a été le meilleur professeur. »

Sur ces mots, il l'entraîna à sa suite.

Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière en direction de Harry tandis que Malefoy l'emmenait vers son bureau, Hermione se rappela avoir cru qu'elle atteindrait là-bas son point de rupture. Elle avait cru qu'elle s'effondrerait avant de pouvoir faire un seul pas de plus. Elle avait cru que les murs autour de son cœur et de son âme s'émietteraient pour finir en rien d'autre qu'un tas de gravats. Hermione avait cru qu'elle serait inondée de tellement d'émotions que son cœur ne serait plus capable de battre. Elle s'était attendue à ne pas sortir vivante de la confrontation. Elle s'était même attendue à ce que les murs du couloir l'entourant s'effondrent sous le poids d'une fragilité qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue.

Mais à cet instant, pour la première fois, elle était bizarrement dans une paix mêlant douceur et amertume, et ce avec sa propre vie. Et ses murailles internes, bien que hautement endommagées, étaient intactes, en grande partie.

Ses remparts ne s'étaient pas désagrégés, au contraire de ceux de Harry.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Les personnages, lieux, etc appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est d'inadaze22.

Salut les amis !

Un mois d'attente, oui, c'est vrai… Mais c'était un chapitre intense, d'autant plus à traduire, il ne fallait pas se tromper sur aucune émotion transmise par chaque personnage, etc. C'était vraiment un chapitre qui a mis mes capacités de traducteur à l'épreuve !

Du coup, j'ai mis plus de temps que pour d'autres chapitres plus « simples ». Sauf qu'en plus de ça, j'ai un semestre hyper chargé, je combine les stages + les cours, je pars à 5h et je rentre à 20h tous les jours, avec beaucoup de travail personnel chez moi supplémentaire… Je ne voudrais pas chercher d'excuse hein, mais je préfère vous dire que la traduction, du coup, j'y passe moins de temps que ce que j'aimerais ! Mais je ne baisse pas les bras, et quitte à vous faire paraître un chapitre par mois, je persévère ! J'essaierai de profiter des congés de Noël pour reprendre de l'avance pour redémarrer l'année ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Sérieusement, je pense qu'il mérite quelques commentaires : entre la confrontation Harry/Ron/Hermione, le MAIN DANS LA MAIN de Drago et Hermione, et tout et tout… On peut y aller sur les reviews, là, je veux vos avis !

Pour répondre aux anonymes du chapitre précédent :

 _Alicia_ : Un grand merci pour ta review et la considération que tu portes au travail que demande la traduction… (tout le monde ne le reconnaît pas forcément alors ça me fait plaisir !) J'espère que tu me donneras ton avis pour ce chapitre puissant… Bise à toi !

 _Jeny_ : Une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue à toi ! Alors, bien que j'aimerais que ça soit le cas, la fiction n'est pas de moi (snif), je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur, mais je suis ravi de faire profiter toujours plus de personnes de ce chef d'oeuvre anglais ! J'espère de tout coeur que tu continueras d'aimer la fiction et de poster ton avis ! Bise à toi !

 _Rine_ : Coucou Rine ! Voilà la suiiiite, et je suis sûr que tu as adoré le main dans la main avec Drago, c'est le comble du « mignon » pas vrai ? Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, dis-moi vite ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre-ci ! Bise !

N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser vos critiques, positives ou négatives (les positives remontent le moral, les négatives sont constructives !), c'est le seul retour que j'ai après le moment où je clique sur « Poster le chapitre », j'y accorde donc beaucoup de crédit !

J'espère que je mettrai moins de 4 semaines à poster le prochain chapitre, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir étant donné l'approche des examens….

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite un JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !

Little-Sniks :)


	19. 18 Souviens toi de te sentir vivant

**Chapitre Dix-Sept : Souviens-Toi de te Sentir Vivant**

 _(Trois semaines plus tard : 3 février)_

 _Hermione leva les yeux de sa valise et eut un petit sourire nerveux à l'égard de son meilleur ami aux cheveux noir de jais, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre d'enfance. Il se passa la main dans des cheveux fraîchement coupés, service offert par Mme Weasley, et répondit d'un sourire légèrement triste._

 _Elle partait._

 _La guerre était finie depuis près de deux mois, et il était finalement temps qu'elle affronte ses parents et révoque le sortilège d'amnésie qu'elle leur avait jeté._ _Il_ _était l'heure pour elle d'assumer ses responsabilités. C'était une mission douloureuse et stressante, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être obligée d'accomplir seule._

 _Mme Weasley avait montré de très fortes réticences_ _à propos_ _du voyage d'Hermione et avait d'abord refusé qu'elle y_ _allât_ _sans personne_ _pour l'accompagner_ _, mais tous les autres étaient trop_ _débordés_ _par leurs propres soucis post-guerre et leur travail au sein d'un Ministère en pleine restauration, pour_ _pouvoir_ _aider Hermione à retrouver ses parents. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de lui offrir de leur temps._

 _Même si, dans un premier temps, elle avait donné_ _un_ _coup de main et participé à la rixe de_ _l'embuscade_ _au manoir Parkinson, elle n'avait pas accepté l'offre de poste permanent_ _en tant qu'_ _Auror au sein du nouveau Ministère. Harry et Ron avaient,_ _eux, répondu positivement_ _, tandis qu'elle avait préféré se concentrer sur d_ _es objectifs_ _plus prioritaires, à savoir sa nouvelle relation avec Ron, qui durait depuis à peine deux mois, et les cours particuliers qu'elle prenait en vue de passer sous peu ses ASPIC's._

 _Pour l'instant,_ _ces projets_ _étaient_ _mis en suspens,_ _le temps d_ _u_ _voyage._

 _Percy possédait quelques contacts au Ministère de la Magie australien qui avaient bien voulu l'aider dans sa recherche, et elle se disait que cela serait a priori suffisant. En tout cas, c'était mieux que rien. Pour être honnête, Harry lui avait en réalité proposé de l'accompagner, mais elle avait décliné s_ _on offre_ _pour des raisons évidentes._

 _Pour la première fois en presque huit ans d'amitié, Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise aux côtés de son meilleur ami._

 _D'un ton enjoué, mais restant sur ses gardes, elle lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ? Je croyais que c'était Bill et Ron qui devaient m'emmener à l'aéroport. »_

 _Tout à coup,_ _l_ _es baskets flambant neuves_ _qu'il avait enfilées_ _eurent l'air de capter toute son attention, avec nullement l'intention de l'en libérer. « Je- je faisais juste un saut pour te dire au-revoir._

 _\- Je t'ai dit au-revoir hier soir._

 _\- Ouais. » Il_ _frotta_ _légèrement la moquette_ _du pied_ _. « Tu vas vraiment me manquer, Hermione. »_

 _Hermione sourit et ferma sa valise._

 _Après sept vérifications, elle était_ _in fine_ _tout à fait_ _certaine d'avoir pris tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. De l'argent (Moldu et sorcier), des habits, des documents pour elle et ses parents, sa baguette, ses affaires de toilette, et le livre_ _contenant_ _la formule_ _qui entraînerait la destruction_ _du_ _sortilège d'amnésie spécifique qu'elle avait utilisé sur ses parents. Hermione était prête._

 _Traversant la pièce sans un mot, elle s'approcha de son meilleur ami et l'enlaça timidement._

 _« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Harry, mais je serai bientôt de retour, » le rassura-t-elle d'un ton doux._

 _Bien qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas_ _s'en rendre_ _compte, force était de reconnaître que les étreintes de Harry étaient différentes ces derniers jours._

 _Avant, quand il l'enlaçait,_ _il_ _donnait l'impression_ _de ne le faire_ _que parce qu'elle-même le faisait. C'était purement platonique, ses mains restaient toujours en haut de son dos, et il était toujours le premier à reculer. A présent, après tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux, les choses étaient toujours à peu près pareilles, mais – différentes._

 _Les mains de Harry lui_ _enveloppèrent_ _le bas du dos et son corps vint épouser le sien. Il enfouit son visage de façon très intime dans le creux de son cou, et inspira lentement son odeur. C'était comme s'il essayait de mémoriser son parfum, son étreinte, ses cheveux, son – essence._

 _Tristement, elle ferma les yeux._

 _Avant_ _, il reculait le premier, mais ce n'était plus le cas,_ _désormais_ _._

 _Et à cet instant, la seule pensée qu'elle avait était qu'elle voulait juste retrouver son meilleur ami, sans tou_ _t cet embarras_ _._

 _Avec douceur, Harry fit courir_ _une_ _main dans ses cheveux frisés et murmura des mots qu'elle ne parvint pas à saisir. Ce geste était si intimiste qu'Hermione décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à l'étreinte. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se_ _fît_ _d'illusions. La déception traversa le visage de Harry et il sembla_ _réintégrer_ _la coquille devenue depuis peu son repli invariable, dans_ _lequel_ _il était intouchable, voire pire, insensible et inatteignable._

 _Ses yeux étaient de nouveau rivés sur ses baskets._

 _Curieuse, Hermione lui toucha l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »_

 _Le regard vert transperça ses yeux marron. « Je commence juste à réaliser quelque chose, c'est tout. »_

 _Elle n'aurait probablement pas dû poser la question suivante, mais Hermione ignora la petite voix qui lui conseillait de garder ses distances. « Quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai fait une erreur, 'Mione, » confessa gravement Harry._

 _La confusion balaya ses traits. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait pensé qu'il dirait. « Que veux-tu dire ? »_

 _Son meilleur ami prit une laborieuse inspiration et détourna le regard. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. »_

 _Elle se raidit et_ _se détourna_ _, espérant pouvoir rapidement retrouver ses esprits._

 _Bien_ _entendu_ _, elle avait déjà eu quelques soupçons quant à l'intensité des sentiments qu'il_ _nourrissait_ _pour elle, dans les jours qui avaient suivi leur accord mutuel de_ _retrouver chacun_ _leur partenaire respectif. Hermione, toutefois, ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il l'admette à ce point ouvertement et sans aucun détour. Elle avait pensé qu'il refoulerait ses sentiments, qu'il les mettrait sur le compte du lien affectif qui les unissait, et qu'il aurait laissé les choses telles qu'elles étaient pour ne rien empirer._

 _Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle avait eu du mal à traverser les quelques jours qui avaient suivi leur décision, mais elle avait imputé cela au fait qu'il occuperait toujours une place privilégiée dans son cœur, simplement parce qu'il avait été son premier. Hermione savait que les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties après ce qu'ils avaient vécu à deux n'étaient pas_ _véritablement_ _authentiques_ _. Elle savait aussi que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas de l'amour, mais une passion passagère et du désir sexuel. Elle avait pensé (non, espéré) que ses sentiments s'en seraient allés et qu'il aurait retrouvé le bonheur avec Ginny,_ _conformément à leurs plans_ _._

 _De toute évidence, rien ne s'était passé c_ _omme prévu_ _._

 _« Mais, Harry - » amorça Hermione._

 _Il la coupa gentiment. « Écoute-moi juste - »_

 _Fermement, elle secoua la tête : « Non, on s'est mis d'accord -_

 _\- Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis ! Balança Harry, frustré._

 _\- Tu ne peux p_ _a_ _s changer d'avis_ _comme ça_ _, Harry ! » Se rebiffa-t-elle, brusquement énervée et excédée de cette discussion. « C'est définitif ! » Sa voix se radoucit, mais sans perdre sa détermination. « J'aime Ron. »_

 _Il eut l'air frappé de plein fouet. « Tu – tu l'aimes ? »_

 _Sans hésiter, elle répondit : « Oui, je l'aime. »_

 _Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Harry digéra ses paroles. Son regard vert brillait d'espoir quand il releva la tête pour rencontrer le sien. « Mais les choses peuvent changer… et les gens changent, aussi. Peut-être qu'on a été trop rapides à_ _se mettre en couple_ _, peut-être qu'on n'est pas censés être avec eux, peut-être qu'on est voués à quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être qu'on est voués l'un à l'autre, peut-être -_

 _\- C'est - »_

 _Les yeux de Harry étaient d'un vert vif et sa voix était douce. « Peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu en viendras à m'aimer comme tu l'aimes lui. »_

 _Tristement, elle répliqua : « Je ne t'aimerai jamais comme je l'aime lui, Harry. Je suis désolée. C'était une erreur. »_

 _Le sorcier eut l'air profondément troublé. « Qu'on aurait faite deux fois ? Enfin, Hermione, ça n'a aucun sens._

 _\- On ne réfléchissait pas -_

 _\- Peut-être pas la première fois, mais la deuxième -_

 _\- Arrête ça ! souffla-t-elle, exaspérée, secouant la tête. Je ne veux plus me disputer à propos de ça. Fais nous une faveur à tous les deux et laisse ça de côté._

 _\- Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie. »_

 _La voix d'Hermione monta d'un ton, débordant de rage et de frustration. « Et peut-être que ça ne concerne pas que toi et ce que tu veux, Harry._

 _\- Ce que je veux, c'est t- »_

 _Elle l'interrompit, sachant exactement ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. « Alors, et Ginny ? »_

 _Ses yeux_ _étaient criants_ _de sincérité_ _lorsqu'_ _il répondit : « Je ne l'aime pas. »_

 _Hermione ne comprenait pas. « Alors pourquoi tu restes avec elle ? »_

 _Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux. Harry ne répondit pas à sa question, mais elle en connaissait déjà la réponse. Harry ne voulait pas rester seul, et Ginny était l_ _a solution parfaite à cette problématique_ _. Elle était un soutien stable ; une bonne amie, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait vivre jusqu'à ce que La Bonne Personne se présente. Tous deux savaient très bien qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais ni ne trahirait sa confiance ; la jeune sorcière brûlait toujours d'amour pour lui, terrassant toute sorcière célibataire_ _tentant de près ou de loin_ _de capter son attention_ _ou_ _son affection._

 _Hermione grogna en y pensant._

 _Après des années à lui répéter qu'il ne se passait rien entre_ _elle et Harry,_ _et qu'ils_ _n'_ _étaient_ _que des_ _amis, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui_ _puisse être_ _la source d'une inquiétude justifiée. Si jamais elle découvrait quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ou des intentions et sentiments de Harry – Merlin, Ginny la tuerait !_

 _Elle se pinça l'arête du nez à cette pensée avant de la balayer de son esprit._

 _Se faire assassiner par la plus jeune des Weasley n'était pas le_ _souci le plus capital_ _à cet instant._

 _Bien sûr,_ _même si_ _Hermione n'appréci_ _ait_ _pas particulièrement Ginny Weasley, elle ne cautionnait pas la raison pour laquelle Harry restait avec elle. Il l'utilisait pratiquement, alors qu'elle l'aimait réellement. Ce n'était juste pour aucun d_ _es d_ _eux. Ginny méritait autant de bonheur que n'importe qui d'autre, même si elle était une psychopathe de garce en furie éprise de Harry. Elle ne méritait pas de gaspiller ses années avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas._

 _Elle ne méritait pas d_ _'être un second choix_ _._

 _Elle – Hermione soupira._

 _Ginny était tellement emprisonnée dans ses sentiments pour Harry que la vérité importait peu,_ _pour peu qu'il fût_ _toujours à elle au bout du compte ;_ _pour peu qu'e_ _lle_ _fût_ _sûre qu'il n'irait nulle part._

 _Seulement, cela ne rendait pas la situation moins horrible…_

 _Mais qui était-elle pour dire à Harry comment il devait vivre sa vie ?_

 _Surtout quand – Hermione soupira intérieurement, se mordillant pensivement la lèvre inférieure._

 _Merlin, tout n'était qu'un foutu bordel bien nauséabond._

 _Ginny voulait Harry, Harry la voulait elle, mais elle et Ron se voulaient l'un l'autre._

 _Cette dernière partie était_ _bien l_ _a seule pièce du puzzle qui_ _ne fût_ _pas complètement foireuse._

 _« Tu sais déjà qui je veux. »_

 _Merlin, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Quand étaient-ils passés d_ _u statut d'_ _amis à_ _celui d'_ _acteurs d'un drame amoureux boueux impliquant deux autres personnes ? Hermione soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Tout était leur faute, à elle et Harry. Ça avait commencé dans la forêt, et c'était censé s'être terminé la nuit de la bataille finale, mais rien n'était résolu et elle se sentait complètement impuissante._

 _Tôt ou tard, Harry craquerait et raconterait tout à Ron, et alors – alors ce serait la fin._

 _La fin de tout._

 _Qu'on la traite d'égoïste, mais elle ne voulait pas que les choses_ _cessent_ _entre elle et Ron à cause d'une mésaventure qui avait eu lieu avant qu'ils ne commencent à se fréquenter. Mais elle connaissait Ron, elle connaissait son tempérament, sa jalousie dévorante. Non, il ne la larguerait pas comme ça sans réfléchir, mais leur relation prendrait fin bien avant qu'ils ne finissent par rompre ; si ce n'était pas antithétique de dire ça. Il deviendrait incapable de la_ _regarder_ _comme avant. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle lui répéterait qu'elle n'aimait que lui, tout ce que Ron verrait serait Harry et elle en train de s'envoyer en l'air._

 _Son manque de confiance en lui et son sentiment d'insécurité précipiteraient leur chute._

 _Le scandale détruirait deux amitiés et deux relations amoureuses ; sans oublier que cela intensifierait la jalousie maladive d'une certaine personne, et lui ferait probablement jeter un ou une vingtaine de sorts à Hermione. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer l'affaire révélée au grand public. Merlin. Leurs vies seraient détruites et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil si Harry perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Hermione soupira de nouveau et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds._

 _Elle devait mettre fin à cette folie, elle devait le repousser loin d'elle et chasser de son esprit toutes les pensées qu'il_ _entretenait_ _à propos d'elle._

 _Elle devait le faire, non seulement pour son bien à lui, mais aussi pour le bien de toutes les autres personnes impliquées._

 _« Harry – tu ne peux pas me demander de t'aimer en retour, parce que c'est impossible, lui dit-elle avec fermeté._

 _\- Éc- »_

 _Hermione ne le laissa pas l'interrompre. « Je ne vais pas te mener en bourrique, je ne vais pas jouer avec ton cœur, et je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne veux pas que tu nourrisses d'espoir pour quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Ce que je ressens pour toi, Harry, ce n'est que platonique, rien de plus. Tu es mon ami. Je veux que tu sois mon ami-_

 _\- Je ne veux pas être ton ami ! »_

 _Tant pis pour la discussion calme._

 _« Mais c'est ce que tu es ! » Hermione se passa une main énervée dans les cheveux, pour la deuxième fois. « Écoute, essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer, ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est qu'une illusion - »_

 _Il bouillonna : « Comment oses-tu -_

 _\- Écoute -_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi ressentir, et tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi !_

 _\- Si, Harry, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire !_

 _\- Mais je- »_

 _Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, et sa voix se brisa, car elle savait que c'était là la fin de leur amitié, en tout cas pour un bon moment. « Non._

 _\- Je t'aime, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton affolé, des larmes d'angoisse dans les yeux._

 _\- Je suis désolée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu ne peux pas simplement dire ça, Hermione. »_

 _Fermement, elle répondit, mais sa détermination se perdit dans les méandres des larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues. « Je peux… et_ _c'est_ _dit. Je suis vraiment désolée de te blesser, mais on ne pourra jamais être ensemble._

 _\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis._

 _\- Je pense chaque mot. Ginny t'aime, moi non. Aime-la autant que tu m'aimes et traite-la comme tu m'aurais traitée. » Elle prit une inspiration. « Il faut que tu partes, Harry. Il faut que tu partes tout de suite. »_

 _« Hermione ? »_

 _Haletante, cette dernière ré-atterrit dans le bureau de sa psychologue, sans aucun souvenir de ce dont elles pouvaient bien être en train de parler avant sa douloureuse errance dans le labyrinthe de ses souvenirs._

 _Merlin._

 _Ces trois dernières semaines, elle avait essayé d'éviter de penser à Harry et Ron ou à la dispute cauchemardesque qu'ils avaient eue, mais elle avait compris que l'évitement était quasi_ _ment_ _impossible, maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté._

 _Ils avaient tous deux aussitôt disparu de la circulation, mais elle supposait que c'était prévisible._

 _Blaise avait mentionné, au cours du déjeuner qu'ils avaient partagé ce dernier vendredi, que Harry avait pris un congé prolongé et s'était confié à_ _lui_ _avant de partir. Il lui avait dit qu'il se rendait à la maison que possédait Andromeda Tonks à Athènes, en Grèce, le temps d'un break – Ginny Weasley ne l'accompagnerait pas._

 _Et, quant à Ron, les langues de_ _vipère de_ _la Gazette spéculaient sur son départ soudain d'Angleterre. Il était parti rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie, mais elle ne l'avait appris que_ _ _via__ _la lettre constellée de larmes de Mme Weasley._

 _C'était une lettre qui l'avait fait pleurer une fois qu'elle avait eu fini de la lire._

Selon les dires de sa mère, le vendredi soir, Ron ne se montrant pas au dîner de la famille Weasley, elle avait envoyé Bill et George le chercher à son appartement, où ils avaient trouvé le studio réduit à néant et saccagé au-delà du reconnaissable, et en son sein un Ron ivre et enragé. Ils l'avaient ramené au Terrier où il avait dormi et cuvé, et quand il était redescendu, toute sa famille, Charlie inclus, l'attendait. Molly racontait à Hermione que la discussion avait commencé tranquillement ; il avait expliqué qu'il était bouleversé par certaines choses, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en remettre à l'alcool. Arthur l'avait sermonné, Ron avait acquiescé du début à la fin, et Molly avait couru leur cuisiner le déjeuner après que la conversation eût été terminée.

Conversation, écrivait-elle dans la lettre, qui avait réellement démarré sur un ton léger et presque joyeux.

Toutefois, quand Ginny avait amèrement mentionné que Harry était parti pour la Grèce sans elle, le chaos s'était subitement abattu sur eux. Mme Weasley n'entrait pas dans les détails, mais elle disait que Ron avait rugi qu'il détestait Harry, et avait dû être retenu de force par Bill et Charlie lorsque Ginny l'avait sottement accusé d'être un crétin jaloux. Molly racontait qu'elle avait bien cru que Ron était à deux doigts de se jeter par-dessus la table pour étrangler sa sœur. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient réalisé que ses ennuis étaient bien plus sérieux qu'un simple bouleversement passager. Charlie s'était rapidement proposé pour ramener Ron avec lui en Roumanie pour quelques semaines, le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Il reviendrait plus tard.

Dans la lettre, elle posait gentiment des questions auxquelles Hermione n'était pas prête à répondre. Bill et George avaient entendu Ron bredouiller son nom dans son hébétude alcoolique, et Molly aurait aimé savoir pourquoi. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et ce qui était arrivé entre Ron et Harry.

La lettre était toujours sur son bureau, à côté d'une réponse à moitié rédigée.

 _Je suis désolée, pour tout, mais je ne peux pas répondre à vos questionnements – pas encore…_

Tout avait changé en un battement de sourcil, et elle se sentait… _soulagée_.

Ça l'écœurait presque.

« Hermione ? »

Ce mot rompit brutalement son égarement de pensée.

Désorientée, clignant des yeux, elle chercha de son regard brun-miel l'horloge murale et découvrit qu'il ne restait que quinze minutes avant la fin de la séance. Reprenant doucement conscience de son environnement, la sorcière s'aperçut que sa thérapeute la dévisageait curieusement de ses yeux bleus.

« J'ai dit votre nom deux fois et vous n'avez pas réagi. Tout va bien ? » demanda Katherine d'un ton neutre, mais Hermione nota une inquiétude enfouie dans sa voix. Elle était comme une version féminine de Drago Malefoy (quoique, un peu plus douce) ; autrement dit, elle avait appris à lire entre les lignes de ce qu'Hermione disait et à en extraire les émotions sous-jacentes.

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées envahissantes lui collant à l'esprit. « Oui, j'étais – je rêvassais juste. »

La psychologue croisa délicatement les jambes, plume en main, avant de griffonner une petite note.

Hermione, en dépit des moults pas de géants qu'elles avaient fait ensemble ces deux derniers mois, était toujours convaincue que Miss Shepard gribouillait sa liste de courses. La pensée seule lui aurait arraché un sourire si elle n'avait pas été dans une humeur si bizarre.

« Envie d'en parler ? »

La sorcière se tripota les cheveux et soupira avec lassitude. « Ce n'était rien de sérieux.

\- Vous aviez l'air à deux doigts de vous évanouir. »

Elle se sentit sur le point de mentir, et se retint. Au lieu de quoi, la vérité glissa de ses lèvres. « C'était une dispute avec... » sa voix diminua, elle fixa ses pieds en marmonnant les mots qui suivaient, extrêmement mal à l'aise : « le père de Matthew. »

Tentant de cacher son choc initial, Miss Shepard ne put empêcher ses deux sourcils blonds de se soulever vivement. Depuis que leurs séances avaient débuté, deux mois plus tôt, elles avaient largement parlé de sa relation passée avec Ron, de la nuit en Australie et de la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie après avoir tué le violeur de Pansy, de ses parents et de leur mort, et de la vie et mort de Matthew ; elle s'était même un peu ouverte à propos de sa toute nouvelle association avec Drago Malefoy, plus tôt ce jour-là.

 _« Apparemment, on est des alliés, maintenant._

 _\- Alliés ? Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler votre ami ?_

 _\- Vous savez ce que je pense de ce mot._

 _\- Oui, mais peut-être auriez-vous besoin de changer cet état d'esprit._

 _\- Mmh, c'est ce qu'il a dit._

 _\- Peut-être a-t-il marqué un point. »_

Elle aurait pu se mettre à parler de Malefoy toute la journée. Harry, a contrario, était un sujet qu'elles n'avaient pas encore abordé, et ce pour des raisons évidentes.

Et puis, Harry était devenu un sujet sérieusement sensible pour elle, ces derniers temps.

Des flashs de leur confrontation chargée en émotions éprouvantes assaillaient son esprit, comme si elle voyait la bande-annonce accélérée d'un film, chaque flash plus déchirant que le précédent. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était sûre que si Malefoy n'était pas sorti de la pénombre à cet instant précis, tout serait parti en vrille. Harry avait atteint un stade où il était à deux doigts de craquer et elle-même commençait à devenir folle.

Tout devenait flou et confus à partir du moment où Malefoy l'avait ramenée à son bureau, et elle avait des trous de mémoire sur lesquels elle ne lui avait demandé aucune explication. Quand elle avait émergé, il s'était écoulé deux jours et elle était dans le lit de Malefoy – ce dernier ne s'y trouvant pas lui-même. Non, c'était Narcissa qui se tenait à ses côtés, un verre d'eau à la main et un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Pansy, qui avait avancé son vol de retour, lui avait posé un million de questions.

Questions auxquelles elle n'avait toujours pas de réponses.

« Je sais, déclara vaillamment Hermione, je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de lui. Je sais que j'ai évité le sujet comme la peste. Je crois que n'importe qui aurait fait ça, dans une situation aussi délicate que la mienne.

\- Alors pourquoi parlez-vous de lui aujourd'hui ?

\- Je- je lui ai dit, à lui et aussi à mon ex-petit ami, la vérité, à propos de tout, à propos de mes parents et du père de Matthew. » Elle bondit du fauteuil et se mit à faire les cent pas. « Je ne pouvais plus mentir, ni à lui ni à Ron. Je ne pouvais plus laisser la culpabilité me ronger plus longtemps. Je devais me libérer. Je devais leur dire la vérité. Je- je devais être honnête, _enfin_.

\- Et je vous félicite d'avoir pris cette décision, Hermione. Garder ce fardeau sur vos seules épaules ne vous aurait fait aucun bien. »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Elle soupira et se laissa retomber sans grâce sur le fauteuil, foulant le tapis du bout de la chaussure. « Tout va de travers, maintenant, Katherine. Ils ne se parlent plus, ni à moi, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'ils le fassent ? »

Piteusement, la sorcière aurait aimé que les larmes se pressant au bord des ses yeux s'en tiennent là et que la douleur reste cloîtrée au creux de son cœur. « Non, pas vraiment, répondit doucement Hermione. Je les avais tous les deux blessés avec mes mensonges, et maintenant je les ai encore plus blessés avec mes vérités. »

Katherine fit apparaître un mouchoir de sa baguette. « Non, vous ne les avez pas blessés avec la vérité, vous les avez _sauvés_. »

Mince, de quoi parlait-elle exactement ? Les sauver ? Hermione s'essuya les yeux et se moucha le nez. « Vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de - »

Et d'un ton détaché, elle de lui rétorquer : « Ils connaissent la vérité. A présent, ils peuvent guérir et se relever.

\- Mais - »

Miss Shepard fit disparaître le mouchoir d'un bref coup de baguette. « Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. Maintenant, il est temps pour eux de trouver la paix. Il n'est pas de votre devoir de la leur donner, Hermione. Votre devoir est de vous concentrer sur vous et votre propre guérison. Pas la leur. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour vous, après les avoir protégés de la vérité pendant si longtemps, mais vous _devez_ cesser. Vous devez les laisser trouver leur propre solution à tout cela. Vous ne trouverez jamais la paix si vous vous préoccupez sans arrêt de chaque petite chose les concernant. »

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. « Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Je sais, mais c'est tellement dur.

\- Je comprends, lui répondit la thérapeute du ton le plus apaisant possible. Mais il est temps pour vous de penser à vous. »

Le silence emplit la pièce, mais Katherine ne le laissa pas s'étirer.

« Comment vous êtes-vous sentie, en disant la vérité ?

\- Il s'est passé tellement de choses, je peux à peine me souvenir de ce qui s'est dit, lui avoua Hermione d'une voix légère, à peine plus forte qu'un soupir. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de transpercer le cœur de Ron d'une épée, et Harry - ». Sa gorge se bloqua. « Il avait l'air tellement perdu, et coupable, et en colère, et détruit. Et j'étais là, à me sentir _soulagée_ que la vérité ait enfin éclaté. J'étais là, à avoir l'impression de m'être débarrassée d'un poids énorme que j'avais depuis une éternité sur les épaules. J'étais là, à avoir la sensation de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. »

Elle secoua la tête avec tristesse et soupira, essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

« Ai-je commis une erreur, Katherine ? J'ai détruit leur amitié, j'ai détruit le peu que nous partagions, j'ai tout ruiné, j'ai mis leur cœur en miettes, et – et je ne me sens pas mal d'avoir été honnête avec eux, non. Est-ce que je suis devenue mauvaise ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui cloche chez moi ? »

Katherine eut l'air légèrement prise de court par l'émotion crue dans la voix de sa patiente, mais elle se racla la gorge et répondit de sa voix terriblement calme : « Pas du tout, Hermione. Le fardeau que vous portiez n'était pas de votre responsabilité. Pas uniquement de la vôtre, du moins. Vous avez rétabli la vérité pour sauver tout le monde, pas simplement vous. Et tout ce que vous pouvez faire à présent, c'est continuer d'aller de l'avant. Vous avez fait trop de progrès pour vous laisser revenir en arrière.

\- J'essaie vraiment de garder espoir en l'avenir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de - » Hermione poussa un soupir. « Harry. Je lui annonce qu'il a eu un fils, et dans la seconde qui suit je lui dis qu'il est mort. C'était tellement cruel.

\- L'honnêteté peut parfois être très cruelle. »

Tristement, elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant l'instant. « Il était dans une telle colère, tellement brisé.

\- La vérité a tendance à briser même la plus forte des personnes, Hermione. La mort de Matthew vous a brisée. Ne pensiez-vous pas que sa mort biserait également son père ?

\- Je – je ne savais pas quoi penser.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas connu Matthew, il ne l'a peut-être jamais vu de ses propres yeux, mais le lien entre le parent et l'enfant est là. Vous le savez. Tout comme vous savez qu'il reviendra, et qu'il voudra connaître son enfant. »

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que la thérapeute disait vrai.

Elle connaissait Harry. Elle le connaissait comme s'il était de sa chair et son sang, comme sa propre peau et les os qui la façonnaient, comme son propre corps. Ils avaient été amis ; ils avaient mûri ensemble, lutté ensemble, dormi ensemble, et donné naissance à un magnifique enfant ensemble. Hermione connaissait Harry bien assez pour savoir qu'une fois la douleur initiale passée et une fois revenu à lui, il voudrait en savoir autant que possible à propos de Matthew.

Matthew, après tout, était sa famille ; peu importait qu'il soit maintenant mort.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire quand il viendra ?

\- Laissez-le apprendre à connaître son fils. Ne lui refusez pas ses droits de père sous le prétexte de vos confrontations passées. Vous avez été la personne la plus épatante de toutes depuis le début, continuez sur cette lancée. »

Hermione digéra les mots de sa thérapeute et les laissa faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Harry avait pu la blesser par le passé, il avait pu lui infliger des claques en tout genre durant chacune de leurs rencontres, mais elle ne comptait pas se courber au niveau si bas qu'aurait été celui de lui refuser quelque chose qu'il était tout à fait en droit d'avoir. Elle était bien loin de vouloir se venger ; merde, elle n'avait même jamais eu de sa vie ce genre d'intention.

Tout ce qui était arrivé était dû à une accumulation de quiproquos les uns à la suite des autres. Elle aurait pu gaspiller toute son énergie à s'interroger sur tous les « et si » possibles et imaginables, mais cela aurait juste constitué un obstacle supplémentaire.

Et malgré ses progrès, il restait encore bien assez d'obstacles sur son chemin pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Hermione ? Demanda calmement Katherine.

\- Tout, j'ai l'impression. La vie, Harry, Ron, l'anniversaire de Matthew dans trois jours, mes parents – et l'amour.

\- Aimeriez-vous développer ce dernier point ? » Katherine reposa sa plume et son parchemin et prit une délicate gorgée de sa tasse de thé brûlante.

Après avoir fait de même avec sa propre tasse, la sorcière se renfonça dans le fauteuil, s'appuyant sur l'un des accoudoirs. « Ce sur quoi je rêvassais à l'instant, c'était l'amour », confia Hermione, bien qu'elle ne sût pas ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué cet aveu. Tout à coup, elle se sentit plutôt bête de parler de ses rêveries avec sa thérapeute. « Je ne veux vraiment pas en dire plus. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ce sujet. »

Katherine respectait toujours ses volontés, mais ce jour-là, elle souleva un sourcil curieux. « Et pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas parler d'amour ?

\- C'est juste - » Un soupir long et las lui échappa des lèvres.

Elles avaient tellement parlé en une heure. Elle avait tant de choses à penser, tant de choses à considérer. Elle était tout simplement incapable de digérer une seule conversation réflexive de plus.

Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas la moitié du temps ? Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer une chose pour laquelle elle se sentait trop blessée, coupable, et furieuse pour vraiment la prendre en considération ? Hermione ne savait franchement pas comment répondre à la question de sa thérapeute sans ouvrir une boîte de Pandore qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à desceller. Elle se sentait tout juste nouvellement à l'aise pour parler de Harry avec la sorcière ; elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir davantage s'ouvrir à elle.

Pas encore, en tout cas.

La vérité était qu'elle était tiraillée entre sa désillusion excessive concernant les questions de cœur, et son extrême attrait pour l'idée d'aimer _réellement_ quelqu'un jusqu'à l'âge d'or grisonnant.

Toutefois, à ce stade de sa vie, les mots « _je t'aime_ » étaient quelque chose de dangereux à lui dire.

Elle était avant tout dans un processus de guérison ; un processus qui devait l'amener à s'aimer elle-même. Et, bien qu'elle ne se détestât pas comme cela avait pu être le cas par le passé, Hermione ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un pût lui dire qu'il l'aimait, pas à une période si fragile de sa vie.

« Je - » commença-t-elle, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, trop prise dans ses pensées.

Même si c'était quelque chose qui l'attirait, l'amour était aussi sa plus grande frayeur. Il avait littéralement mis son monde sens dessus dessous, mais ce n'était pas le principal problème.

Hermione n'avait pas peur d'aimer quelqu'un, elle avait peur d'aimer sans savoir lâcher prise.

Elle s'était attachée à tant de personnes qu'elle avait aimées, que cela la rendait malade de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus le faire – non, elle ne le ferait plus. C'était égoïste, mais elle ne donnerait plus de sa personne à quelqu'un pour le voir retiré de sa vie de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Je - » amorça-t-elle de nouveau, mais ses pensées prirent une nouvelle direction.

L'amour était une des émotions les plus suprêmes sur Terre, et elle était suffisamment sage pour ne pas oser défier sa suprématie. Depuis bien avant le début de l'Histoire de l'humanité, les compositeurs avaient écrit à propos de l'amour, les écrivains avait conté des histoires sur son pouvoir ; des milliers d'hommes avaient bataillé dans de terribles guerres et étaient souvent morts pour l'amour. L'amour pouvait grandir quelqu'un et le détruire en même temps. C'était une émotion puissante. Et qui était-elle pour s'opposer à son influence ?

Hermione fut frappée du souvenir du jour où elle avait dit à Harry qu'il ne l'aimait pas réellement ; que ses sentiments pour elle étaient imputés à un désir inapproprié. A présent, elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas remettre en question l'amour que quelqu'un ressentait pour un autre. L'amour que Harry ressentait pour elle l'avait changé en une personne qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, et elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait été idiote de braver le pouvoir de l'amour. Après tout, l'amour avait fait de sa vie un sacré bordel, et ce avec une grande facilité. D'abord avec Harry, puis avec Ron, ses parents, et Matthew… L'amour l'avait sévèrement touchée au fil des années, et pas seulement physiquement.

Sincèrement, son cœur était douloureux de tristesse, et elle se demandait souvent si elle pourrait un jour se sentir à nouveau entière. C'était quelque chose qu'elle commençait à peine à conscientiser.

Avant, Hermione ne s'était jamais aperçue que son cœur en miettes l'avait rendue insensible aux compliments, sur son visage ou son corps. Elle n'avait jamais pris conscience que son cœur en miettes l'avait rendue méfiante de tout et tout le monde. Avant, elle ne se rendait pas compte que son cœur en miettes lui faisait garder la douleur emprisonnée au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que son cœur en miettes avait compliqué le fait de s'ouvrir aux autres, de faire confiance, de ressentir des choses, d'être honnête, de – vivre.

Hermione était en train de prendre conscience que son cœur en miettes lui avait fait éviter tout contact avec les autres, et l'avait entourée d'un halo de mystère envoûtant, mais que ce qu'elle portait en vérité était une cape de peur.

« Miss Granger ? »

Pour être honnête, elle avait peur de beaucoup de choses.

Elle avait peur que toutes ses mauvaises décisions n'eussent ruiné tout l'espoir qu'elle nourrissait pour son avenir. Elle avait peur d'avoir déjà raté le coche vers le pays _Des Jours Heureux_ et que Ron eût été sa dernière opportunité d'une vie normale et remplie de bonheur. Elle avait peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Elle avait peur de ne jamais trouver personne, même une fois son cœur guéri. Elle avait peur – d'elle-même.

En son for intérieur, elle se demanda s'il serait jamais possible qu'on l'aime pour de vrai, et qu'elle n'ait pas à repousser les souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'entraîner vers les bas-fonds.

« Hermione ? »

D'un petit sursaut de tête, elle sortit de sa rêverie. « Je suis désolée. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer aujourd'hui. J'ai trop de choses en tête. »

Katherine lui offrit un regard rassurant. « C'est compréhensible, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Avec honnêteté, Hermione dit : « Je ne peux pas… Je ne suis pas franchement sûre d'en être capable. C'est – compliqué.

\- Les affaires de cœur ont tendance à être complexes par nature », répliqua-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête de façon neutre. « Je dois remédier à bien d'autres soucis avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à mon cœur.

\- Bien au contraire, le cœur est la première chose nécessitant d'être soignée. »

Tristement, elle répondit à sa thérapeute : « Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le soigner.

\- Et vous n'en êtes peut-être pas capable, pas toute seule. Tous les types de guérison, qu'il s'agisse de soigner le cœur ou une jambe cassée, demanderont temps et patience de votre côté, et force et compréhension du côté de ceux auxquels vous êtes attachée. Lorsque vous avez eu votre accident au Manoir Marquette, vous ne vous êtes pas contentée de remballer vos affaires pour rentrer chez vous après les soins que vous avez reçus à Sainte Mangouste. Non, vous êtes allée voir un kiné pour vous assurer que vos capacités physiques ne soient pas altérées. Et puisque votre cœur est brisé - » Elle dévisagea Hermione d'un air entendu, « il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte qu'il n'endommage pas vos capacités émotionnelles. Et bien que je ne puisse vous guérir moi-même, même si j'aurais aimé en être capable, je me dois de vous donner tous les outils nécessaires dont l'application sera ensuite de votre ressort. Comprenez-vous bien tout cela ? »

Pensivement, elle souffla « Oui, je crois que oui.

\- M'en voilà ravie. Cela prend souvent des _années_ aux gens pour comprendre cela. Cela montre réellement que vous avez fait des pas de géant depuis que vous avez commencé à venir me voir. »

En entendant cela, la patiente sourit brièvement.

Katherine poursuivit après un court silence. « Par contre, il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous ne comprenez ni n'acceptez encore. »

Hermione but le reste de son thé et écouta avec attention.

« Tout ce au travers de quoi vous êtes passée est synonyme de perte, en quelque sorte. Vous me suivez ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Bien. Alors maintenant, vous devez accepter vos pertes passées et vous autoriser à faire votre deuil sans vous sentir coupable. Savourez vos émotions, Hermione, mais ne leur faites pas confiance, lui conseilla Miss Shepard avec bienveillance. C'est l'erreur que vous faites depuis le début. Se sentir mal est un bien, c'est thérapeutique, mais permettre à cet état désespéré et désillusionné de vous submerger, accepter de croire que vous ne serez plus jamais heureuse, et vous autoriser à craindre votre passé ; ces choses ne sont pas bonnes pour vous. »

Cela faisait sens.

 _« Savourez vos émotions, Hermione, mais ne leur faites pas confiance. »_

Cela avait d'ailleurs tellement de sens qu'elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant une minute entière, les mots se répétant en elle encore et encore.

 _« Se sentir mal est un bien, c'est thérapeutique, mais permettre à cet état désespéré et désillusionné de vous submerger, accepter de croire que vous ne serez plus jamais heureuse, et vous autoriser à craindre votre passé ; ces choses ne sont pas bonnes pour vous. »_

Elle serra l'accoudoir. « M-mais, comment cesser d'avoir peur du passé ? »

Katherine termina son thé avant de répondre : « Vous devez accepter le fait que votre passé est immuable, en tirer des leçons, en sortir grandie, faire face au reste de vos démons, et commencer à vivre dans l'instant présent. »

Le minuteur sonna, indiquant la fin de leur séance.

Katherine rendit son journal à sa patiente, et Hermione quitta le cabinet le cœur lourd et l'esprit nébuleux.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Blaise assis sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Hermione aurait pu tourner les talons à l'opposé de lui ; il ne l'avait pas vue. Et tandis que son cœur et son esprit la suppliaient de rentrer chez elle en attendant le dîner avec Pansy et ses amis, à la place, elle se retrouva à marcher vers lui, comme si une légère impulsion l'y poussait.

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Blaise en habits Moldus, il lui faisait penser à un mix entre un acteur Moldu des années 40 et un mannequin du magazine GQ.

Il était un peu espiègle, sophistiqué, et terriblement beau, d'une manière classique mais qui restait contemporaine en quelque sorte, si c'était correct de dire ça. Blaise était un homme plutôt grand, il faisait presque trois têtes de plus que Malefoy, et était bâti différemment aussi. Musclé par ses années d'Auror, Blaise Zabini était taillé comme un roc, mais dans le même temps, gardait une silhouette mince. Sa peau sombre semblait douce à toucher, même si la météo hivernale était rude pour toutes les peaux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés court et peignés.

Le jeune homme était calme et élégant, à sa manière.

C'était un jour très froid pour Londres, et il s'était habillé très à-propos. Blaise portait un costume sobre à deux boutons. La veste, ouverte de façon décontractée, révélait une chemise classe, rayée blanc et bleu clair. Le bouton du col était stratégiquement défait. Tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire pour fignoler cette image aurait été de renoncer à cette parka bleu marine qui lui tenait chaud, et se dégoter une cigarette à se glisser entre les lèvres.

Blaise se prélassait sur le banc, chevilles croisées, les yeux sombres parcourant tranquillement les alentours.

Le jeune homme était extrêmement attirant, et elle comprenait pourquoi Pansy ne parvenait pas à se le sortir de la tête.

Il était sur le point de se lever et s'en aller quand il la repéra.

Et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et ravissant.

« Tu viens de manquer Pansy. Elle vient d'entrer pour sa séance avec Miss Shepard. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait dû être trop absorbée dans ses pensées perturbantes pour la remarquer en passant. « Oh, je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Blaise haussa les épaules. « Elle était dans son monde quand je l'ai accompagnée du point de Transplanage jusqu'à ici. On revient de Sainte Mangouste... » dit-il en baissant le ton, d'une voix devenue lointaine.

Elle leva une petite main pour montrer qu'elle savait. Elle connaissait tout à fait la date du jour, et elle soupira en pensant à Pansy.

Ce jour était un jour difficile. C'était la Fête de la Famille dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. Après avoir hardiment refusé d'y assister ces dernières années, Pansy avait pour la première fois fait face à la décision d'y participer cette année-là. En fait, la vieille femme n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir même jamais _eu_ une fille. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas là de son seul souci quant au fait de rendre visite à sa mère.

Pansy avait avoué la veille au soir qu'à chaque fois qu'elle allait la voir, sa mère lui parlait de sujets absurdes et dénués de sens, mais qu'après une dizaine de minutes environ, elle commençait à faire de tels reproches à Pansy que cela rappelait douloureusement à la sorcière ses années d'adolescence, quand elle n'était jamais assez parfaite et que sa mère ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la marier au plus vite.

Cela suffisait pour qu'Hermione, qui avait initialement soutenu Pansy dans son initiative à aller voir sa mère, s'interroge quant aux motivations de la sorcière. Quel intérêt aurait quiconque à se soumettre à pareille torture ? La réponse, qui aurait dû lui sembler immédiatement évidente, lui traversa l'esprit.

Pansy était sur la voie de la guérison.

Bientôt, Hermione elle-même devrait aussi accomplir quelques missions désagréables.

Il y avait une chose en particulier qu'elle devrait faire, elle le savait – et rapidement.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

\- J'ai dû l'empêcher de jeter un Evanesco aux cordes vocales de sa mère, dit-il d'un ton ennuyeux et ennuyé.

\- Sale caractère, hein ? »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le beau visage de Blaise. « Oui, mais ça s'est mieux passé que la dernière fois. Elle s'améliore à chaque rencontre. Un jour, elle pourra s'asseoir dans la chambre avec sa mère et rester indifférente à ses mots. Un jour. »

Hermione pouvait déceler la conviction dans le ton profond de sa voix, et sentait l'espoir irradier de son être tout entier.

Pansy avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un homme solide tel que Blaise à ses côtés et dans sa vie. Il était fidèle et compréhensif, patient et bienveillant. Il traversait les tempêtes de la vie de Pansy et n'avait jamais quitté le navire, pas une seule fois, même lorsque tout espoir avait pu sembler vain. L'amour et l'affection qu'il avait pour Pansy étaient incontestables, même à l'époque où la sorcière n'était pas encore revenue à la raison et ne lui avait pas ré-ouvert son cœur. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin et bien plus encore.

Et pour la première fois, Hermione se sentait un peu jalouse – non, c'était impossible.

« On dirait que tu as eu une dure séance. »

Elle lâcha un lourd soupir. « Oui. J'ai une quantité monstre de choses à faire, mais simplement pas l'envie.

\- Il y a un petit café en bas de la rue auquel j'aime me rendre quand j'attends Pansy pendant ses séances ; tu veux m'accompagner ? ».

En tout bon gentleman, il lui offrit son bras.

Son esprit lui cria de rentrer chez elle, mais ses lèvres prononcèrent « Avec plaisir, » et elle accepta le bras offert.

Blaise insista pour payer son chocolat chaud, et ensemble, ils s'assirent dans un petit coin isolé, au fond du bar relativement lumineux.

C'était tranquille, mais des bouts de conversations leur parvenaient de-ci de-là. Hermione contempla le jeune homme assis en face d'elle.

A l'instar de son meilleur ami, il prit un café noir et déclara que la caféine agirait sur son corps sans lui boucher les artères ou embrumer sa tête de sottises inutiles. Et quand il lui dit que Malefoy était en fait la personne qui l'avait amené à boire du café noir, elle dut lutter pour ne pas sourire.

« Donc, comment ça va depuis ? Personne, mise à part Pansy, ne t'a vraiment vue depuis près de deux semaines. »

Hermione retint de justesse le mensonge qu'elle se préparait à proférer.

Elle ne comptait pas lui mentir, pas alors qu'il lui avait fait confiance et lui avait déjà ouvert son cœur par le passé.

Si elle voulait rester honnête à cent pour cent, Hermione ne pouvait pas dire que quiconque en dehors de Pansy ne l'avait vue ces deux dernières semaines, mais si le principal concerné n'en avait rien dit à Blaise, alors elle ne le ferait pas non plus. « J'avais besoin de souffler. De passer quelques nuits dans ma propre maison. Les rumeurs sur ma prétendue relation avec Malefoy et toute la confrontation avec Harry et Ron, je veux dire, même si l'article a été démenti, ça reste pénible. J'étais crevée et j'avais besoin d'un peu de normalité.

\- C'est parfaitement compréhensible. »

Elle reposa son chocolat chaud et appuya les coudes sur la table.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Blaise, je voulais te demander - ». Elle s'arrêta et baissa le regard, soupirant.

« Oui ?

\- L'anniversaire de Matthew est dans trois jours et je – je ne veux pas être seule, » bredouilla-t-elle son aveu, tête baissée et larmes aux yeux.

Il sourit et fit apparaître un mouchoir sans effort. « Tu crois vraiment que Pansy tolérerait que tu restes seule ? »

La brunette secoua la tête, haussant les sourcils et laissant échapper un petit rire triste. « Non, je suppose que non, c'est juste -

\- Je sais que tu détestes ce mot, mais nous sommes tes amis, tes _alliés_ _,_ si ça peut te faire sentir mieux de te le dire comme ça. Le fait est que tu peux venir nous voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et que nous serons là pour toi, même Drago. »

Les yeux marron déconcertés d'Hermione croisèrent ceux de Blaise. Pourquoi mentionnait-il Malefoy ?

« Malefoy ? Cligna-t-elle des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ? »

Le visage de Blaise se contracta, et elle sut qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important – quelque chose qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je sais que c'est peut-être impertinent de ma part, mais je pense que tu devrais être avertie d'une chose à propos de Drago. Ne laisse pas son comportement te duper. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas le mec le plus _ouvert_ du monde ; il ne l'a jamais été. Comme toi, il se cache divinement bien derrière des défenses plus qu'élaborées, mais elles se sont un peu affaiblies ces derniers mois. Qu'il veuille bien l'admettre ou non, qu'il le reconnaisse ou non, qu'il l'avoue ou non, Drago en pince pour toi. »

Elle aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si sérieux. « Pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais qu- ».

Il ne la laissa pas continuer. « Hermione, il pense beaucoup de bien de toi, et il te fait autant confiance qu'à moi, Pansy, et sa mère. Il te respecte, pas uniquement pour les choses que tu as vécues, mais pour la personne que tu es _in fine_. Il te protège farouchement parce que tu comptes pour lui. »

Des vagues d'émotion déferlèrent sur elle avec une force qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis une éternité.

Elle pouvait à peine parler. « Pourquoi – pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

C'était quelque chose que son inconscient avait déjà compris, mais elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupée.

Pour la première fois en ces presque six mois depuis lesquels elle s'était familiarisée à lui, Blaise Zabini eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Il m'enverrait pourrir dans une dimension parallèle s'il venait à apprendre ce que j'ai dit, mais en tant que son meilleur ami, je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était mutuel, que tu ne comptais pas te servir de lui – il n'est pas fait de pierre, tu sais. »

Le souvenir du moment où elle était tombée sur lui dans sa salle de bain au matin de Noël le certifiait. Le flot de douleur lisible sur son visage l'avait réduite au silence. _Vulnérable_ et _Malefoy_ étaient deux mots qui n'allaient pourtant pas très bien ensemble dans une phrase.

Elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Malefoy avait l'air de la comprendre, pourquoi il avait l'air protecteur avec elle, et pourquoi il se faisait même du souci pour elle. Elle ne s'était pas donné assez de temps pour trouver la réponse à la question. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était elle-même trop perdue dans ses propres méandres et sa propre douleur pour réellement faire attention et apprécier le genre de personne qu'était Malefoy.

Mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione prit du recul.

Et à ce moment-là, la réponse la frappa de plein fouet. Tout sembla plus clair. Leur relation tout entière, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, parut plus claire. Même les mots de Blaise prenaient tout leur sens. Merlin, Blaise essayait de déchiffrer les intentions qu'elle avait. Il essayait de protéger son ami, à sa façon. Il…

« Drago n'est pas invincible, mais il fera toujours en sorte que tu penses le contraire, lui dit-il. Mais si tu lui fais mal, il saignera comme n'importe qui, il saignera comme - »

Elle verrouilla son regard dans celui du jeune homme assis en face d'elle et murmura : « Moi. »

* * *

 **Coucou mes chers !**

 **Et oui, un nouveau chapitre, un an après !**

 **Je tiens à remercier infiniment, toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages via les reviews. Elles m'ont réchauffé le coeur, aidé à tenir, motivé, fait plaisir, rougir, sourire.**

 **J'ai pu me poser pour l'année, ça m'a fait du bien, elle était dense, c'était donc nécessaire, un passage obligé.**

 **Je pense être à même, cette année, de poster un chapitre tous les 1 ou 2 mois. C'est ma dernière année de master, donc je ne veux pas promettre mieux au risque de ne pas tenir la promesse.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre... si vous n'aviez pas oublié l'histoire :D**

 **Plein de bises à vous.**

 **Encore merci d'être là.**

 **sniks.**


	20. 19 Folie passagère

**Chapitre Dix-Huit : Folie Passagère**

 _(Plus tard dans la soirée)_

 _ **Partie 1 : Ardent Désir de Stabilité**_

 _La situation était désespérée._

 _Boire le saké du restaurant japonais haut de gamme auquel ils étaient attablés ne parvenait nullement à apaiser son ennui dévorant ni à faire disparaître de son esprit la voix de sa meilleure amie qui ne cessait de radoter._

 _Drago se résolut donc à faire d_ _u_ _calcul_ _mental_ _._

 _Depuis toujours, les nombres exerçaient sur lui une certaine fascination. Il ne s'agissait pas juste des nombres à proprement parler – c'était plutôt qu'il aimait les combiner, jouer avec, et apprendre de nouvelles façons de les manipuler._

 _Il avait pris l'habitude de tout compter, la plupart du temps par ennui, mais les nombres n'avaient jamais failli à la tâche de lui changer les idées et garder son intérêt éveillé. Il avait toujours excellé en Arithmancie pour ce_ _s seules_ _raison_ _s_ _,_ _y gag_ _n_ _ant un Optimal_ _au_ _BUSE_ _puis à l'_ _ASPIC_ _,_ _à la grande_ _surprise_ _de ses parents qui n_ _'_ _avaient jamais_ _expérimenté_ _cette matière._

 _Drago ne s'était pas embêté à essayer de la leur expliquer, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il l'aurait fait._

 _Il avait toujours eu la réputation d'être une_ _espèce_ _de_ _méchant_ _traître_ _,_ _de ceux qui n'ont_ _que faire des règlements et des lois, et_ _qui s_ _e rebell_ _e_ _nt_ _chaque fois qu'il_ _s en ont l'oppo_ _rtunité. C'était sûrement_ _ce qui expliquait_ _la consternation_ _que l_ _es gens_ _avaient manifestée_ _lorsqu'il était devenu procureur. Et bien que_ _méchant_ _fût une description proche de son caractère réel d'enfant, il n'avait cependant pas les lois et règlements en horreur._

Oui, le monde sorcier tout entier était terriblement mal informé.

Petit, Drago n'abhorrait pas les règlements à proprement parler, mais il ne les aimait pas pour autant. Oui, il avait éhontément enfreint quelques règles, comme n'importe qui. Son père lui avait toujours dit que n'importe quel idiot pouvait inventer une loi, et n'importe quel idiot pouvait décider de lui donner du poids (NdT : « _Any fool could make a rule, and any fool could mind it. »,_ Henry David Thoreau). Tandis qu'il était de bon ton pour eux d' _avoir l'air_ de suivre bêtement les règles sans les remettre en question, les Malefoy obéissaient à leurs propres lois. Bien entendu, la guerre avait changé l'avis qu'il portait sur les enseignements de son père. En fait, Drago était sorti de la bataille finale avec une estime dérisoire pour eux.

A dix-huit ans, il avait lu quelque part que les règles étaient établies pour soumettre les imbéciles et guider les hommes réfléchis, (NdT : « _Rules are for the obedience of fools and the guidance of great men »,_ Douglas Bader) et il avait vécu depuis en prenant cette assertion comme référence, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cela avait bien plus de sens que ce que son père lui avait appris.

La vérité, c'était que Drago, à l'époque, n'était pas mieux que n'importe quel autre crétin – et cela l'avait horrifié de le réaliser, parce qu'il s'était toujours considéré comme au-dessus du lot. En réalité, il n'avait fait que passer sa vie à respecter ce qui était considéré comme les lois « formelles », irréfutables. Comment avait-il pu se montrer si aveugle ?

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé qu'il lui fallait établir ses propres règles.

Il avait judicieusement sélectionné quelques-unes des règles régissant la société magique, s'en faisant des lignes directrices pour celles qu'il s'élaborait.

Les règles, trouvait-il, étaient un outil incomparable de soumission, pouvoir et contrôle. Mais pour parvenir à les définir correctement, il fallait au préalable expliciter leur objectif intrinsèque. Ce qui n'avait pas été très long à faire. En fait, ça l'avait frappé plutôt subitement, un matin, devant son café. Les lois régissaient non seulement la vie des individus, mais aussi l'univers tout entier. C'était un concept si abscons que ça l'avait d'abord dépassé, mais après un peu de lecture de la littérature, tout avait pris sens. Les lois établissaient l'ordre et l'équilibre, instauraient des limites, garantissaient la stabilité, et fournissaient un certain confort. Vivre sans lois menait souvent au chaos, à la confusion, à la violence, et à l'anarchie.

Après avoir passé près de deux ans de sa vie sans suivre de directives concrètes, autres que celles lui permettant de rester en vie et garder la tête hors de l'eau, Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer ainsi.

Les règles lui offraient l'occasion d'acquérir tout ce qu'il avait un jour voulu dans la vie, mais qu'il n'avait jamais été en réel droit d'obtenir.

Et alors il eut un tilt.

Tout se mit en place dans son esprit, et il sut enfin pourquoi il avait toujours été si fasciné par les nombres.

Ils étaient simplement une stabilité supplémentaire dont il pouvait profiter. Comprenez, la beauté des nombres, c'est qu'ils sont là depuis toujours et n'appartiennent à personne. Leur signification, leur ordre, et leur interprétation, n'ont jamais changé. Un plus un a toujours valu deux. Pas une seule fois trois n'a décidé qu' _il_ serait la réponse à un plus un ; ça ne marche pas comme ça. Les nombres sont universels, mais, en même temps, tout comme les règles, ils peuvent être manipulés de telle sorte qu'ils répondent aux besoins des hommes. C'était simple et complexe à la fois, exactement comme il l'aimait.

Des doigts manucurés claquèrent devant ses yeux, le ramenant sur terre. « Drago ? Drago ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Eh bien, il n'allait pas mentir. « Pas du tout. »

Pansy souffla, et son regard bleu, anxieux, darda l'entrée du restaurant, à la recherche du retardataire Blaise Zabini. D'un ton acerbe, elle lança : « Ça te tuerait d'écouter ? Ça te tuerait de te joindre à la conversation pour m'aider à penser à autre chose ? »

Il haussa les épaules et marmonna : « Sûrement, » avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

Heureusement, elle ne l'entendit pas.

« Je veux dire, ta meilleure amie s'inquiète à propos de son petit- oh, est-ce que c'est -... » Elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte que le grand Noir qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant n'était _pas_ Blaise. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arracher de la table pour le mettre hors de sa portée, la sorcière avait vissé le bidule cellulaire à son oreille – pour la cinquième fois.

Quelle petite harceleuse, celle-là.

Drago observa le petit engin Moldu comme si c'était un objet étranger – et ça l'était bel et bien.

Elle était rentrée d'Australie cinq ans auparavant avec cette foutue menace clipsée à la ceinture, et ce truc ne l'avait pas quittée depuis.

Récemment, il avait appris que Granger était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle connaissait l'existence de ce petit enquiquineur.

Et pire encore, depuis que Pansy avait commencé à arborer le bidule cellulaire infernal, c'était devenu une putain de tendance chez les sorcières et sorciers de l'utiliser quand ils ne pouvaient envoyer ni hibou ni Patronus. C'était devenu _le_ truc à avoir pour se balader dans le Londres Moldu, point barre. C'était devenu plus que répandu dans tous les milieux du monde sorcier.

Sa faille tenait en ce qu'il ne fonctionnait à l'intérieur d'aucun établissement magique ; et Drago était extrêmement reconnaissant de ce fait. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils sortaient dans le Londres Moldu, cette chose vibrait, sonnait, et elle envoyait des « textos » non stop – peu importait la signification de ce terme.

Il ne savait comment, elle avait réussi à convaincre Blaise, une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble – de nouveau –, à se procurer un de ces trucs, juste pour qu'elle puisse le contacter à tout moment, quand elle en avait besoin ou envie. Cela marchait bien ainsi, même si Blaise lui avait confié que, hormis passer ou recevoir des coups de téléphone, il n'avait aucune foutue idée de la façon dont il fallait utiliser la chose. Il était vrai, toutefois, qu'ils étaient tous deux souvent en déplacement professionnel hors de la ville, et la menace actuellement fixée à l'oreille de Pansy leur permettait de s'entendre, même à des kilomètres de distance.

Pansy l'avait supplié, lui aussi, de s'en acheter un.

Bon, Drago se considérait comme un sorcier plutôt progressiste ; il suivait ces conneries prônant de ne pas fuir mais adopter la technologie Moldue et faire une croix sur les sombres années d'antan. Merde, il avait une télévision – qu'il regardait certes à peine, mais là n'était pas la question.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait appris à connaître la culture Moldue, il avait construit un certain respect pour eux. Étaient-ils inférieurs ? Bien entendu, mais seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient ni la magie ni le Quidditch. D'un autre côté, ils possédaient une palette si étendue de divertissements qu'il lui était impossible de saisir comment ils arrivaient à faire toutes ces choses en l'espace d'une vie. Et leur technologie était fantastique, même si elle encourageait à la paresse.

Ils avaient des trucs pour écrire des lettres sans plume ni parchemin, le monstre téléphonique, la télévision, un dispositif permettant de jouer à des jeux sur la télévision, des films. Ils avaient des sports légèrement plus barbares que le Quidditch, mais pas moins palpitants. Ils avaient des sports qui impliquaient d'essayer de descendre la pente d'une montagne avec une planche attachée aux pieds, ou de manquer de s'entre-tuer pour une balle qu'ils ne pouvaient toucher, ou de jeter quelque chose ressemblant à une lance. Les Moldus avaient des sports pouvant être joués à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, dans l'eau ou sur terre ; ils avaient même des sports aériens. C'était impressionnant.

Rapidement, il en était venu à la conclusion que les Moldus ne vivaient pas si mal que ça.

Toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait suivre le mouvement et se convertir au style de vie Moldu.

A certains égards, Drago resterait à jamais quelque peu traditionaliste. Il croyait fermement que certes, trop peu de changement serait nuisible à la société sorcière, mais qu'un trop grand changement lui ferait oublier son passé et son héritage. Il avait choisi de prendre la position du juste milieu.

Il appréciait toujours les plumes et les parchemins, mais était ouvert à l'utilisation de stylo et de papier. Les films d'action Moldus le divertissaient, mais il abhorrait les insipides émissions de téléréalité. Il rejetait les immondes sweats à capuche et autres baskets, mais tous leurs vêtements n'étaient pas à bannir. Après tout, il portait en ce jour un jean cintré bleu foncé et un pull vert à col en V, révélant le col blanc de la chemise qu'il avait vêtue en-dessous ; son blazer marron était posé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Inutile de préciser que bien qu'il soit ouvert à essayer toute sorte de choses au moins une fois, il était résolument _contre_ l'achat d'un petit monstre tel que celui collé à l'oreille de Pansy.

Et il le lui avait déjà dit.

« Ça tombe sur la messagerie, grogna la sorcière frustrée qui referma l'engin d'un coup sec. J'aimerais bien qu'il se dépêche. Il savait qu'on avait réservé pour huit heures. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être à ce point en retard. » Se rappelant ses manières, elle utilisa sa petite serviette pour s'essuyer les mains, avant de la reposer sur la table.

Quoiqu'il détestât l'admettre, elle n'avait pas tort.

Drago pouvait arriver à n'importe lequel de leurs rendez-vous avec dix minutes d'avance, Blaise était à chaque fois déjà arrivé, en train de patienter. Quel que soit ce qui l'avait retenu, il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important, mais il ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude pour la sécurité de Blaise. Le sorcier était tout à fait à même de prendre soin de lui. Il avait par contre toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter pour la petite amie de son ami ; en effet, elle était à deux doigts de ronger ses ongles manucurés, en proie à la nervosité de l'attente.

« Je parie qu'il va très bien, » assura-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que c'était la chose à ne pas dire.

Pestant mentalement sur le fait qu'il aurait plutôt dû continuer de boire, Drago faillit grimacer ouvertement lorsque Pansy prit une grande inspiration avant de s'adresser à lui. « Tu n'en sais rien. Et si quelque chose était arrivé et que le Ministère vivait en prise d'otage... »

Seize hommes Moldus dans le restaurant portaient une cravate bleue : quatre à rayures, trois unies, trois à pois, deux à lignes droites, trois à lignes diagonales, et une à petits carreaux.

« et que _peut-être_... »

Onze hommes Moldus portaient une cravate noire : cinq à pois, trois unies, deux à rayures, et une à petits triangles.

Dix hommes Moldus portaient une cravate vert foncé : sept unies, deux arborant des formes bizarres, et une exposant l'énorme dessin d'un arbre.

« … je veux dire, et si une créature magique s'en était prise à lui sur la route... »

Six hommes Moldus portaient une cravate rouge : cinq unies et juste une dont des flammes hideuses couraient tout le long.

Deux hommes Moldus portaient une cravate grise : unies.

Et seul un malheureux gentleman portait une cravate d'un orange lumineux, de petites étoiles noires s'enroulant en spirale vers le centre.

Drago parcourut du regard le reste de la pièce, mais rien de plus ne vint distraire son attention. Il poussa un lourd soupir. « Ne t'en fais pas, il sera bientôt là. Raconte-moi ta journée. Je promets d'écouter. » Il aurait fait _n'importe quoi_ pour que le flux de scénarios ridicules cesse de se déverser de sa bouche.

« Eh bien, commença-t-elle doucement. Aujourd'hui je me suis levée, j'ai pris un petit-déjeuner léger, et je suis allée travailler avant la Journée des Visiteurs à Ste Mangouste. C'est une honte que ton père soit en isolation-

\- _Ta_ journée, Pansy, parle-moi de ta journée, » la coupa-t-il, irrité. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de _son_ père.

« Très bien, » et après avoir levé ses yeux bleus au ciel, elle poursuivit : « Quand je suis rentrée, on a essayé de fignoler la couleur tendance pour la collection automne. Cette petite idiote de Carmen a proposé noir et ocre, et je leur ai dit que ces couleurs me rappelaient... »

Il y avait soixante-dix-neuf lampes dans tout le restaurant, quarante ventilateurs de plafond – dont dix actionnés.

Trente-et-une tables, ainsi que trente-et-une bougies allumées et trente-et-une élégantes dispositions de couverts.

« … le mauve est une couleur tellement ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ? Même le _mot_ sonne ridicule. J'ai interdit aux top modèles de porter une telle couleur… J'ai une tante qui s'appelle Mauve et elle est tout aussi ridicule… tu te souviens d'elle ? Celle avec la forte pilosité faciale... »

Il retint un grognement interne et poursuivit son comptage.

Il y avait vingt serveurs et serveuses, onze assistants nettoyant les tables, et une hôtesse d'accueil sur les nerfs.

Drago fit signe au serveur de lui apporter une autre boisson – au moment-même où Blaise Zabini passait du froid extérieur à la chaleur du restaurant japonais. Merci Merlin !

Pansy était partie si loin dans ses digressions qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu, ce qui était probablement préférable. Vu qu'il était voué à subir un savon verbal, d'une Pansy susceptible et soucieuse. Drago observa son meilleur ami enlever son anorak et s'approcher de l'hôtesse-boule-de-nerfs. Il n'entendit pas les mots qu'ils échangèrent, mais il vit l'hôtesse prendre son manteau en vue d'aller ensuite le ranger au vestiaire, lui offrir un sourire chaleureux, et l'accompagner en premier lieu à leur table.

« ...qui plus est, même si l'ocre est une couleur d'automne absolument merveilleuse, c'est aussi d'une horrible banalité et platitude. Je veux dire - »

La voix de Pansy mourut lorsqu'elle entendit : « Monsieur Zabini, puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire ? »

Elle retint sa respiration en le cherchant des yeux.

Sans un mot, il se laissa glisser sur la chaise accolée à celle de sa petite amie devenue muette, lui embrassa la tempe, et répondit nonchalamment : « Un verre d'eau, pour l'instant, » puis il jeta un œil de l'autre côté de la table, vers Drago, une fois que l'hôtesse endiablée eût disparu pour aller poser le manteau au vestiaire et chercher la boisson en cuisine. « Désolé pour mon retard. Vous avez déjà commandé ? »

Drago tenta de réprimer un sourire ironique, en vain. Un silence, enfin. « Pas encore.

\- Nous _t'_ attendions, » asséna Pansy d'un ton mordant, enrobé de colère amoureuse, couvrant sa main posée sur le rebord de la table de la sienne. Elle avait le regard froid et n'avait pas l'air ravie, mais sa voix débordait de toutes sortes d'émotions. « Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais inquiète. »

Se sentant soudain comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, Drago se mit à compter le nombre de femmes Moldues portant des boucles d'oreilles en diamants.

Blaise prit un air désolé tout en remettant avec douceur une mèche des cheveux de sa petite amie derrière son oreille. « Désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. J'ai perdu la notion du temps... »

Vingt-six Moldues portaient des boucles d'oreille en diamants ; douze dormeuses, huit en forme de larmes, quatre ressemblant à un lustre, et-

« … Hermione. »

Et juste là, comme ça, il perdit le compte.

Un flot d'injures dithyrambiques lui traversa l'esprit, mais ne passa pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Drago cligna des yeux, luttant pour rester concentré, sans succès, renonçant alors complètement à ses projets de calcul. Son regard gris affûté se planta sur le couple assis en face de lui, parlant à voix basse ; à voix basse au sujet d'Hermione Granger. Drago s'aperçut qu'il était tout à fait incapable de compter le nombre de femmes Moldues portant des saphirs. Au lieu de cela, il se voyait pris de court par une vague subite de curiosité.

Blaise avait vu Granger ce jour-là ? Voilà qui était amusant, lui aussi l'avait vue.

Avant qu'elle n'aille à son rendez-vous chez la psychologue, ils avaient pris un déjeuner courtois dans un restaurant Moldu ordinaire qu'elle appréciait. Même si elle avait fini son assiette plutôt rapidement, globalement, dans toute la durée du repas, elle était restée assez silencieuse et renfermée, comme toujours. Drago avait découvert qu'il se moquait bien du silence. Ce n'était plus gênant. Granger ne gaspillait pas sa salive dans des futilités, ce qui faisait que lorsqu'elle parlait, il écoutait – tout simplement parce qu'il savait que ses paroles ne seraient pas inintéressantes ni ennuyeuses à mourir.

Elle ne l'avait, pour l'instant, jamais déçu.

« Mh, elle avait dit qu'elle serait en retard. » La sorcière prit une gorgée de son thé. « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec toi ?

\- Elle est toujours chez elle, sûrement à l'endroit où je l'ai laissée. C'est pour ça que je suis en retard, expliqua Blaise, tournant des yeux chocolat vers son ami blond qui tendait l'oreille. Elle ne viendra pas ce soir. »

La voix de Pansy fendit l'air d'un ton autoritaire : « Et pourquoi ça ? »

D'un ton grave, il répondit : « Le processus thérapique est lancé. »

Il fronça les sourcils sous la confusion, mais seulement une seconde. En même temps que la compréhension s'abattait sur lui, Pansy, qui avait immédiatement saisi ce qu'il voulait dire, manqua de bondir de sa chaise, comme si elle s'était assise sur une punaise. Les réflexes d'Auror de Blaise furent utiles pour maintenir la sorcière sur sa chaise. Quelques personnes jetaient des coups d'œil dans leur direction, sans toutefois rester sur eux très longtemps. Pansy avait un regard meurtrier, qui aurait pu faire fondre du titane, et elle essaya de se dégager de sa prise. « Je dois aller la voir. Je dois l'aider. Je-

\- _Tu_ dois rester ici et ne _pas_ réagir à chaud comme une maudite Gryffondor, » lui dit-il d'une voix ferme. Son ton sans appel clouait le débat. « Elle a dit qu'elle appellerait si elle a besoin de toi. »

Un grognement frustré émana des profondeurs de sa gorge. « Mais tu-

\- Je l'ai seulement aidée à descendre les cartons de son grenier jusqu'à une pièce qui sert de débarras, au deuxième étage, et à les classer, la coupa Blaise. Tout était en bordel. Les déménageurs avaient foutu les cartons n'importe comment dans le grenier et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de monter organiser tout ça. Quand tu es retournée au bureau pour ton rendez-vous éclair, après ta séance chez la psy, elle m'a écrit pour me demander de venir l'aider chez elle.

\- Je-

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire ça seule. On se doit de respecter ça.

\- Mais-

\- C'est sa décision, pas la mienne. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais toujours là-bas, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire ça seule. Et puis, elle a dit qu'elle n'ouvrirait qu'un carton ce soir. »

Drago but le reste de son saké et contempla d'un air pensif, quoique d'un regard vide, une peinture japonaise accrochée au mur derrière leur table.

Ainsi donc, Granger s'était risquée dans son grenier – mmh. Mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de son incursion au grenier. Non, c'était bien plus profond que ça. Elle faisait enfin face à ses démons, brisait sa carapace, s'attaquait à l'absurde liste de résolutions du Nouvel An qu'elle lui avait montrée la semaine précédente.

Mentalement, il reconnut qu'il était plutôt fier d'elle, ces derniers temps. Cela demandait énormément d'efforts, non seulement de tenir tête à ses amis, mais aussi de braver quelque chose d'aussi colossal que son grenier – seule. Merlin, elle parlait d'aller dans son grenier depuis si longtemps qu'il s'était dit qu'elle ne le ferait jamais.

Eh bien, elle venait sûrement de lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort.

La voix un peu abrupte de Pansy le coupa de ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas commander ? Je vais prendre un plat de sushis, et Blaise une tempura. »

Les yeux gris parcoururent le menu. Il n'était pas fan de cuisine japonaise. C'était au tour de Pansy de choisir le restaurant, il n'avait donc pas eu son mot à dire sur le lieu. Elle choisissait toujours des trucs exotiques, alors qu'il s'en tenait aux restaurants du Chemin de Traverse. Blaise, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cantonner à tout endroit proposant une cuisine italienne authentique ; et Granger avait tendance à cuisiner directement chez Pansy.

La liste de plats de sushis attira son regard et il la survola d'un froncement de sourcils. Les sushis ne le dérangeaient pas outre mesure. En fait, Pansy avait presque dû le forcer à s'y essayer un an auparavant. Après s'être habitué à la texture bizarre, il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas si mauvais. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il allait se mettre à manger tous les jours, mais de temps en temps, pourquoi pas. Il commanda donc un plat de sushis basiques, et se servit des voix bavardes des autres clients et de la musique instrumentale japonaise pour faire fi de la voix de Pansy, au moins jusqu'à ce que la nourriture arrive.

La conversation changea à mi-repas.

« Tu vas offrir quoi à Hermione ? » demanda Pansy, un sushi aux prises de ses baguettes, en suspension devant ses lèvres. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, Drago était jaloux de sa dextérité avec les baguettes. Lui-même était tout juste assez habile pour amener le sushi de l'assiette à sa bouche. Sans pause possible avant l'arrivée à destination. C'était assez dégradant.

« Pour ? Répondit Drago en prenant une autre gorgée de saké.

\- C'est la date d'anniversaire de son fils dans trois jours et elle nous a invités à dîner – toi aussi, Drago, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire étrange avant de poursuivre : Je me disais que ce serait une bonne idée si on lui offrait tous un cadeau. Tu te souviens, j'en avais parlé il y a quelques semaines, avant qu'elle ne planifie le dîner ? »

Non, il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il n'oserait jamais avouer qu'il ne l'écoutait pas parler.

Au fur et à mesure que l'idée d'offrir un cadeau à Granger s'imprégnait en son for intérieur, les sourcils de Drago se haussaient lentement. Sans un mot, le jeune blond finit son verre cul-sec. Il fit fi du sourire bizarroïde qu'elle avait eu à son intention, son esprit le forçant à ne pas chercher plus loin que nécessaire. Et puis, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'idée d'un cadeau.

Cela ne pourrait se passer que de deux manières différentes : ou bien elle serait incroyablement reconnaissante de leur attention, ou bien elle serait furieuse de leur présomption in-à-propos. Peu importait le scénario gagnant, elle fondrait en larmes et sanglots. Malgré la quantité de fois qu'elle avait pleuré devant lui, Drago appréhendait toujours autant ces moments larmoyants.

Il allait donc sans dire que l'idée le laissait plutôt circonspect.

« Blaise et moi, on – enfin, _j'ai_ eu l'idée et lui a payé, sourit-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, on lui a pris un week-end dans ce merveilleux spa écossais. Évidemment, je vais y aller avec elle – dans le seul but d'être un support moral, » ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

Son petit-ami cacha son sourire narquois dans son verre d'eau. « Tu _persistes_ à vouloir te persuader de ça. »

Les yeux bleus de la sorcière se froncèrent, puis un sourire à peine retenu éclaira son visage. « Tout à fait. »

Il leva ses yeux chocolat au ciel et continua de manger.

« Je me dis que c'est un cadeau assez sympa, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Drago ? »

Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne savait pas quoi en penser – d'ailleurs il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. « Ça a l'air cool.

\- Elle a besoin de ça. Merlin sait qu'elle a besoin de prendre des vacances après le, enfin, _'l'incident_ '. »

Ah, ' _l'incident'_ – plus connu sous le nom de dispute du siècle entre Weasley, Potter, et Granger ; la belle engueulade à laquelle il avait assisté trois semaines auparavant. Il essayait de ne pas penser à cette journée-là, et ne voulait clairement pas en parler non plus. Granger n'en avait rien confié à Pansy ni à Blaise, pas plus que lui-même.

Sans surprise, sa réticence à elle d'en parler ne les avait pas empêchés de lui tirer à _lui_ les vers du nezpour connaître les détails.

Ils n'avaient pas eu à être témoin du pétage de plombs qu'elle avait eu contre le pilier après qu'elle leur eût dit la vérité à propos de ses parents. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'air complètement choqué et peiné sur la tête de Weasley quand il avait appris la paternité de Matthew. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue prendre Potter dans ses bras et lui parler de son fils décédé. Ils n'avaient pas vu la douleur dans ses yeux quand il l'avait repoussée. Ils n'avaient pas dû se mêler à cette situation délicate pour l'en extirper avant que Potter ne perde tout contrôle. Et ils n'avaient pour sûr pas dû s'occuper d'elle après coup.

Non, _il_ était celui qui avait dû prendre des risques en s'exposant, pour elle.

Au moment où Potter avait ouvert la porte et qu'il avait entendu Granger et Weasley se hurler quasiment dessus, une vague d'un pressentiment des plus bruts l'avait submergé. Il avait _s_ _enti_ que tout était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il avait senti qu'il fallait que cela arrive ; plus que jamais, il avait senti que Potter avait besoin d'être démis de ses airs d'hypocrite moralisateur et d'être vu comme le genre d'homme – non, de _garçon_ – qu'il était. Il avait senti que la vérité de Granger ferait l'affaire à la perfection. Il avait senti que par ses mots, elle détruirait le petit monde de Potter, mais il avait aussi senti que la sorcière serait ensevelie sous les décombres une fois que tout aurait été dit et fait. Et que quelqu'un aurait à l'en extirper.

Donc, Drago avait saisi sa baguette et leur avait emboîté le pas, comme un foutu Gryffondor – mais, il s'en était tenu à rester dans l'ombre et neutraliser tous les paramètres nuisibles externes, comme un vrai Serpentard.

« Elle a abordé le sujet avec toi ? » demanda Blaise à sa petite amie.

Pansy secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. Elle m'a juste dit qu'ils connaissaient toute la vérité. » Elle prit son dernier sushi en bouche avec une élégance et une délicatesse travaillées. Mâchant avec soin, la sorcière posa ses baguettes tout aussi religieusement. « J'aurais donné mon salaire des quinze _années_ à venir pour voir la tête de Potter quand elle lui a dit que Matthew était de lui. »

Blaise perdit contenance l'espace d'une seconde, et Drago faillit renverser sa boisson ; ils parlèrent en même temps, et sur le même ton de reproche.

« _Potter_ est le père de -

\- Tout ce temps -

\- Matthew ?

\- Tu savais -

\- Elle sortait avec Weasley, non ? »

D'abord, elle répondit à son petit ami stupéfait, d'un simple : « Oui. »

Et Drago de compléter : « Techniquement, elle était enceinte _avant_ qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. »

Blaise accusa le coup, et cligna des yeux quelques instants, sidéré. « Je n'avais aucune idée de la taille de ce foutoir. _Merlin_. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans un état aussi misérable. »

Drago savait quel genre de relation entretenaient Blaise et Granger. Ils discutaient en confiance, mais il ne lui posait aucune question. Il ne creusait pas, et à une certaine époque, elle s'était sentie moins menacée en la présence de Blaise qu'en la sienne. Les choses avaient bel et bien changé.

D'un ton énigmatique, il dit à son meilleur ami : « Tu n'en imagines même pas la moitié.

\- J'ai besoin d'un putain de verre. »

Pansy, gloussant, fit signe à leur serveuse de venir, et lui commanda un verre pour Blaise.

Drago se moqua en soufflant du nez. Il garda le silence jusqu'à ce que la serveuse ait apporté la boisson et soit repartie. Il se pencha en avant, capta le regard de Pansy et ne la quitta pas des yeux. « Comment diable as-tu fait pour deviner ? Demanda-t-il, ajoutant : Elle ne t'en a jamais parlé, en plus. »

Les yeux bleus se remplirent d'hilarité, et elle lui lança un regard satisfait. Son allégresse lui échappa en un éclat de rire carillonnant. « T-tu croyais que je ne savais pas ? » Elle renifla et s'essuya le coin des yeux à l'aide d'un bout de sa serviette de table, apparemment résolue à sauver son mascara des larmes de rire. « _Évidemment_ que je savais. Mes capacités de déduction ne sont peut-être pas aussi extraordinaires que les tiennes, Drago, mais je ne suis pas née d'hier. Honnêtement, elle n'a rien eu à dire, même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle - »

Elle se passa une main dans les boucles de ses cheveux, soupirant à l'évocation d'un souvenir.

Blaise but son verre cul-sec, toujours incrédule.

« Dès l'instant où Hermione a ouvert la porte de chez elle à Venise, et qu'il est sorti timidement de sa cachette derrière elle après qu'elle lui ait eu dit d'être un grand garçon et de dire bonjour, j'ai su de qui il était le fils. Même sans cicatrice ni lunettes, et malgré le fait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione, je pouvais parier qu'il n'était pas un Weasley. Ses yeux, quasi identiques… ils l'ont trahi tout de suite. »

Se rappelant la photo qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait oubliée, Drago approuva intérieurement.

La voix de Pansy était à présent dénuée de toute sorte d'humour. Elle demanda : « Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a dit que Potter était le père ? »

Restant neutre, le sorcier blond répliqua : « Le jour où j'ai cogné Weasley. »

Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. « Depuis tout ce temps ? Et tu l'as gardé pour toi ? » Elle eut un sourire narquois. « Oh là là, c'est que _tu_ as changé. »

Il plissa férocement ses yeux couleur ardoise. « Je te conseille de ne pas aller plus loin, Parkinson, » grogna-t-il.

Bien sûr, elle ne fut pas perturbée plus que ça par son attitude. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour se sentir intimidée. « Vous vous êtes _vraiment_ rapprochés tous les deux, ces mois-ci.

\- Avons-nous eu le choix ? » La coupa-t-il, n'appréciant pas du tout où les menait la conversation.

Pansy haussa simplement les épaules. « Je crois que c'était plutôt inévitable – je ne pensais juste pas que ça arriverait si vite. »

Eh bien, ils étaient deux, dans ce cas.

Il existait bien des règles strictes à suivre face à de telles situations ; des règles dont il n'avait pas hésité à s'accommoder par le passé. Mais, Merlin, ces règles volaient en éclats quand la variable Granger s'ajoutait à l'équation. Il avait brisé tellement de ses règles personnelles ces six derniers mois qu'il s'était mis à douter de sa propre santé mentale.

Ses intentions de départ avaient pourtant été simples : fourrer son nez, obtenir l'information, ficher le camp. Sans rancune ni regret.

Eh bien, il en avait fait les deux tiers. Il avait fourré son nez et obtenu l'information, mais il était bloqué dans le monde de Granger.

« Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, Drago. » Ce n'était pas Pansy qui lui demandait cela, mais un Blaise pensif.

« Elle vous le dira à tous les deux quand elle sera prête. Pour une fois, je ne veux pas en parler. C'était brutal, désagréable, et ça a rendu toutes les disputes que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie futiles et insignifiantes. » Tout le monde avait été brisé, et il y avait eu tellement de larmes…

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami en haussant un sourcil entendu, une manie à lui. « Et aucune arrière-pensée n'a motivé ta présence ? »

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre de battre en retraite, et n'honora pas sa question d'une réponse. Les suivre avait été la conséquence d'un rare moment de galanterie protectrice ; ça, il en était sûr et certain. Établir un bouclier protecteur circonscrit avait été le fruit d'un examen de la situation ; il l'avait fait pour rendre service à quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme une amie. Mais rester – ça, _ça..._ ça avait été fait dans un moment de folie passagère.

La guerre mentale, physique, et émotionnelle entre le vieux 'Trio d'Or' avait été un peu extrême, un peu trop _brute_ et bestiale à son goût. Elle lui avait donné un horrible mal au cœur, pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait même pas envisager. Merde, il s'était même senti désolé pour un putain de _Weasley_ – doux Merlin ! Où allait le monde ? Et puis, à plus d'une occasion, c'était devenu trop intime, et il avait eu envie de s'éclipser.

Mais il était resté.

Il aurait vraiment pu partir, et s'éviter de devoir ramasser Granger à la petite cuillère.

Pendant un total de vingt-sept heures et dix-neuf minutes, la Granger à moitié léthargique n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Immédiatement après la dispute, il l'avait entraînée à sa suite jusqu'à son bureau, avait dit à Shannon qu'il prenait la Cheminée, et avait emmené Granger chez lui. Il lui avait fallu treize minutes pour réussir à détacher sa main de la sienne, deux de plus pour la mener à un niveau de conscience émotionnelle suffisant pour qu'elle puisse se doucher toute seule, et une de plus pour aller lui-même se changer. Elle s'était séché les cheveux, il avait rétréci un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt pour qu'ils soient à sa taille, elle s'était assise dans le canapé, il avait allumé la télé, elle avait remis sa main dans la sienne, et pendant les douze heures et quarante-sept minutes qui avaient suivi, elle n'avait pas prononcé une seule syllabe, ni lui d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient simplement restés assis là, à fixer la télé braillarde allumée sur une chaîne diffusant non-stop des films d'action. Il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie autant d'explosions de voiture en si peu de temps – et elle n'avait pas tressailli une seule fois.

Elle était comme morte. Morte moralement. Morte de fatigue. Morte.

« Drago. » La voix de Blaise le tira de ses souvenirs. De toute évidence, il s'était écoulé pas mal de temps, Pansy étant en train d'essayer de jeter un coup d'œil à l'addition dont son petit ami s'acquittait. Leurs assiettes avaient été débarrassées.

« Quoi ? » l'agressa-t-il d'un ton sec, de mauvaise humeur.

Il souleva un sourcil brun. « Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va… je suis juste fatigué. » Il chercha son portefeuille dans sa poche, zieuta l'addition, et balança quelques billets pour régler la facture et offrir un généreux pourboire. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, Drago fit de rapides adieux à ses meilleurs amis et s'éloigna pour trouver un endroit où il pourrait Transplaner sans être vu ; son esprit était saturé de réminiscences de cette horrible journée.

A dix heures ce soir-là, il lui avait demandé si elle voulait manger quelque chose – elle n'avait pas répondu.

Seize minutes plus tard, il avait retiré sa main des siennes.

Quarante-neuf secondes plus tard, il s'était avoué totalement démuni et avait décidé d'écrire à sa mère.

Deux minutes plus tard, cette dernière était apparue dans l'antre de la Cheminée. Drago avait expliqué la situation à demi-mots, et elle avait immédiatement fait venir quelques elfes de maison. Ils avaient apporté des sandwichs que Granger avait mangés – seulement après qu'il ait eu menacé de les lui enfoncer au fond de sa foutue gorge si elle ne le faisait pas d'elle-même…

Neuf minutes plus tard, sa mère s'était proposée pour rester toute la nuit.

A minuit, il avait écrit à son patron pour lui dire qu'il travaillerait de son domicile le lendemain.

Quelque part aux alentours d'une heure du matin, sa Mère s'était couchée dans la chambre d'amis.

Aux environs de trois heures, il s'était lui-même endormi sur le canapé, à côté de Granger.

Et Granger – elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Elle avait toujours le regard fixé droit devant elle, sans aucune émotion apparente, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à huit heures.

Il avait encore fallu quatorze heures et vingt-neuf minutes pour rompre le silence.

Sa mère avait pris soin d'elle, lui avait parlé, avait essayé de briser le mur empêchant la communication, l'avait forcée à manger, et était restée à ses côtés. Lui avait traîné dans le coin, entrant et sortant du bureau où il bossait ses dossiers, mais avait évité coûte que coûte de se confronter à la sorcière assise dans son salon. Il était en train de passer devant le canapé sur lequel elle se trouvait toujours quand elle avait tendu le bras et agrippé son poignet. Et elle avait enfin parlé. Tout ce qu'elle avait prononcé était : « Merci, » avant de s'effondrer en avant. Drago l'avait rattrapée par la taille avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol, l'avait relevée, et l'avait couchée dans son lit pour ce qui avait fini par être un sommeil de treize heures. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée à son chevet. De toute manière, jamais il n'aurait été capable de dormir.

Drago Malefoy secoua la tête, se concentra de toutes ses forces, et se décida à Transplaner d'une petite allée située à quelques pas du restaurant, dans un petit pop.

 **ooo**

 **Part** **ie** **2 :** **L'Affrontement**

Mais, il n'arriva pas chez lui.

En fait, à la place, il se retrouva face à une familière, mais pas moins déplorable, façade avant. Dehors, il faisait presque nuit noire, seules quelques lumières allumées à l'étage éclairaient faiblement le jardinet. Elle n'avait assurément pas encore fait appel aux services d'un paysagiste. Secouant la tête, il s'avança pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle était fermée.

Chuchotant « _Alohomora_ », la porte s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Soit elle n'avait toujours pas posé de sorts de protection, soit les sorts qu'elle avait posés toléraient sa personne. La sensation de chaleur qui parcourut son corps au moment où il passa le seuil de la porte lui fit comprendre que la deuxième hypothèse était la bonne. Hermione Granger lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser entrer chez elle.

Quelle drôle d'ironie du sort.

Il ferma la porte aussi doucement que possible et souffla : « _Lumos_ », pour se fournir un peu de lumière tandis qu'il traversait la petite et sombre entrée sans un bruit, vers le salon.

Le rez-de-chaussée de Granger était dans le noir complet, à l'exception du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre et émettait une douce lumière tremblotante éclairant la pièce quasi vide. Celle-ci sentait elle-même le bois brûlé et le vernis à meubles ; curieux, mais pas déplaisant. Drago était sur le point d'appeler Granger quand il entendit un bruit et se figea.

C'était une voix qui… eh bien, une voix qui chantait.

Une musique douce, harmonieuse, mais légèrement déprimante, s'écoulait de l'étage, et il réalisa qu'il se demandait si la mélodie qui se jouait n'était pas le thème de la vie de Granger. Sûrement. Tout ce qu'il y avait en lui de bon sens et de sagesse lui conseilla de faire demi-tour, de Transplaner chez lui, et d'aller au lit – la journée avait été longue, et il n'était de surcroît pas censé être là.

Après avoir retiré sa veste, Drago monta pensivement les escaliers. Depuis quand écoutait-il son cerveau, sa sagesse, ou son bon sens, quand il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger ? Il les ignorait tellement qu'il ne leur avait jamais offert la moindre chance d'exposer leurs arguments. Et c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à gravir les marches, une à une, sans se presser. Il avait une puissante intuition de ce qu'il allait trouver là-haut. La salle de rangement improvisée que Blaise l'avait aidée à organiser. Et il savait qui il trouverait dans ladite pièce. Granger. Maintenant, le genre d'état dans lequel elle était, ça, il ne savait pas. Mais il était prêt à toute éventualité – ou du moins le pensait-il.

Suivant les sons de la musique mélodieuse, il traversa le couloir, passant devant cinq portes fermées et une armoire à linge, ouverte, remplie de serviettes – pour les mains, pour le corps –, ainsi que de torchons, tous pliés soigneusement et rangés selon un code couleurs.

Il ricana silencieusement. Typiquement Granger… il était bon de voir que certains aspects de sa personnalité n'avaient pas changé.

D'une certaine manière, il trouvait cela un peu -

Sa pensée s'interrompit momentanément lorsqu'il aperçut la porte ouverte. C'était la dernière porte sur la gauche, juste avant ce qui semblait être celle donnant sur le grenier. La salle de rangement. La musique mélancolique, plus distincte mais toujours pas identifiable, glissait de la pièce, dont la lumière était allumée. Ses quinze pas suivants, le long du couloir à peine éclairé, furent prudents, Drago ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il jeta un œil dans la pièce – et elle était là.

Des cartons, des sacs, et des paniers de rangement étaient empilés avec soin contre les murs nus de sa pièce de rangement de fortune, tous annotés sur leur face ; dans un objectif d'organisation, évidemment. Cette pièce libre de la maison de Granger était, en grande partie, froide et lugubre ; les lampes émettaient une lumière faible, et la musique donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un film triste. La chanteuse évoquait la perte douloureuse et insoutenable d'un être cher, et il aurait fallu qu'il soit complètement dépourvu d'émotion pour ne pas ressentir le chagrin dans sa voix rauque.

« _Angels have no thought of ever returning you / Would they be angry if I thought of joining you ?_ »

[NdT : Gloomy Sunday - Billie Holiday

« _Les anges n'ont_ _pas l'_ _intention de te_ _renvoyer ici-bas_ _, seraient-ils fâchés si j'envisageais de te rejoindre ?_ »]

Il voulait partir, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait immobilisé.

« _Soon there'll be candles and prayers that are sad / I kno, let them not weep, let them know I'm glad to go..._ »

[« _Bientôt, il y aura des bougies_ _et des prières_ _tristes, je sais_ _, mais ne les laisse_ _z_ _pas pleurer. Fai_ _tes_ _-leur savoir que je suis heureuse de partir..._ »]

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux. Tout n'était pas rangé ou empaqueté. Un berceau était posé dans le coin gauche de la pièce, une étagère d'enfant dans celui de droite, un parc pour bébé était replié et posé contre un mur, et au milieu du mur du fond, il y avait un poussiéreux jukebox. Et c'était _lui_ le coupable ; la raison pour laquelle il écoutait à cet instant les paroles les plus tristes qu'il ait jamais entendues de sa vie. Il voulait lui jeter un sort pour l'éteindre, et il faillit le faire, mais alors ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur Granger.

Elle tournait le dos à la porte ouverte, et ses épaules secouées lui donnaient toute l'information dont il avait besoin.

Merlin, elle pleurait.

Une boîte était posée à ses pieds ; et vu la position de ses bras, Drago savait qu'elle agrippait fermement quelque chose.

« _Death is no dream, for in death I'm caressing you / With the last breathe of my soul I'll be blessing you..._ »

[« _La mort n'est pas un_ _mirage_ _, car dans la mort je_ _peux t_ _e caresse_ _r_ _._ _Du dernier souffle de mon âme, je te bénirai..._ »]

Une partie de lui voulut la laisser à ses larmes et sa musique dépressive, mais sa satanée conscience envoya une décharge de culpabilité le long de son corps rien que pour avoir été traversé de cette idée. Si les paroles qu'elle avait eues dans le grand couloir à l'attention de Weasley et Potter, dans le souci de prendre sa défense à lui, si ces paroles avaient quelque signification que ce soit, c'était sans conteste celle qu'ils étaient bel et bien des alliés et, s'il osait le dire – des amis. Leur amitié était branlante et fragile au possible, mais puisque ses amis à lui ne l'avaient jamais abandonné dans les périodes difficiles de sa vie, il décida de ne pas l'abandonner non plus – même si fuir ses larmes lui aurait fourni une paix que -

« Ma mère chantait tout le temps, » déclara Granger d'un ton doux ; sa voix était lourde d'émotions si vives qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer confortablement.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

« En fait, dans la plupart des souvenirs les plus vieux que j'ai de ma maman, elle chante. Elle avait une si belle voix, puissante mais douce... »

La musique était finie, et une autre se lança.

« Maman m'emmenait faire les magasins de musique tous les samedis, elle arpentait les rayons, et moi je piaffais d'impatience. Et tu vois, plus que tout au monde, elle rêvait d'un jukebox. C'était complètement décalé et absolument pas pratique, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait... »

Drago fit un pas en avant pour entrer dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, doucement, comme pour ne pas rompre le charme avec un bruit de trop.

« Je me souviens du jour où mon père a acheté ce jukebox à ma mère. » Sa voix était cassée et à peine audible. « C'était à Noël, j'avais sept ans. Ma mère, » Elle émit un petit rire triste, et il la regarda secouer sa tête frisée, mélancoliquement. « Ma mère a crié de joie quand elle l'a vu, moi je n'ai pas compris. Sérieusement, il reluisait et il était flambant neuf, mais il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel… ou en tout cas, c'est ce que je me suis d'abord dit. Et puis, quand papa l'a branché, j'ai tout de suite été captivée par les lampes oranges, vertes, rouges. C'était magnifique... » finit par chuchoter Granger, et elle laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un soupir étranglé de hoquets.

Drago regarda ses pieds, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus, alors même qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« Et il n'y a plus eu un seul jour sans qu'elle ne mette Billy Joel, Ella Fitzgerald, les Beatles... »

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Drago voulait lui demander comment diable elle savait qu'il se tenait là, mais la réponse le frappa…

« Je n'ai jamais partagé sa passion pour la musique. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé le jukebox, c'est parce qu'il me la rappelait. »

 _Les sorts de protection._

« Mais- mais Matthew, il l'aimait. Il restait des heures devant le jukebox, à essayer de comprendre comment le faire marcher… et quand je le mettais en route... » La gorge nouée, Granger fut incapable d'aller plus loin.

Finalement, elle se retourna ; ses yeux tristes, remplis de larmes, se plantèrent dans les siens, et il eut beau essayer, il fut tout bonnement incapable de détourner le regard. Lorsqu'il devint trop dur de soutenir son regard fixe, il recruta toutes les bribes de sa volonté pour se forcer à baisser les yeux. Et, en voyant ce qu'elle tenait, il souhaita aussitôt n'avoir jamais cessé leur contact oculaire.

Une petite cape rouge.

Et ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à une conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques mois auparavant.

« _Il adorait courir partout dans sa cape rouge de Superman..._ »

Merlin.

« Tu sais, » reprit-elle dès qu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix, mais déjà à deux doigts de se remettre à pleurer : « Je-je croyais que je pourrais y arriver, toute seule. J'étais déterminée. Je-je pensais que j'étais forte. Je-je pensais que- »

Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais en tout cas, Drago fit quelques pas vers elle. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses, mais le seul mot qui se matérialisa dans son esprit et roula sur sa langue fut un très inconfortable : « Hermione. »

Elle semblait vraiment malheureuse, et la peine irradiant de son petit corps le rendait malade. « Est-ce que ça s'arrêtera un jour ? Est-ce que ça s'en ira ? »

Quelques pas en avant, et puis un doux, mais réservé : « De quoi parles-tu ?

\- _De la douleur_. » répondit Granger d'une voix éraillée, comme si le mot la faisait souffrir physiquement. Elle laissa tomber la cape dans le carton et la fixa d'un regard lourd d'envie.

Drago se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, et il se pencha en avant pour pour reprendre la cape. Il la fixa un long moment avant de la lui tendre, répondant sombrement : « Je ne connais pas la réponse à ces questions. »

Elle renifla et bredouilla : « Tu es tellement meilleur que moi pour cacher ta souffrance. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait allusion à sa douleur à lui, et il se demanda s'il était si bon qu'elle le disait à ne pas la montrer. Il souffla à cette idée. La douleur reconnaissait la douleur. Elle avait probablement su voir sa souffrance, même au milieu de celle qu'elle endurait. Ou peut-être pas.

Les soucis de Drago étaient nés au décours d'une enfance glaciale, s'étaient développés au fil de ses années d'adolescence, et s'étaient finalement dévoilés à l'âge adulte. Peu importait ce qu'en pensait tout un chacun, la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, pas même avant la guerre.

Il avait compris dans ses jeunes années le genre de personnes qui composaient sa famille, et plus tard, il avait compris le genre d'homme qu'était son père. De ceux qui ne se préoccupaient que d'eux-mêmes, de la supériorité du sang, et de la destruction d'autrui. Il avait toujours cru que sa mère était faible, mais après la mort de Dumbledore – et le traumatisme et la culpabilité qui l'avaient assailli dans la foulée – il avait rapidement découvert qu'elle était la femme la plus robuste qu'il ait jamais connue. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait.

Et même après la guerre, sa Mère était toujours tout ce qu'il avait, en dehors de ses amis fidèles.

« Comment tu fais pour gérer tout ça ? » demanda doucement Granger.

Drago fut incapable de retrouver sa voix pour répondre.

Son Père était fou, la gouvernance – et dans le package les responsabilités, les devoirs, et les attentes – de la famille Malefoy revenait à Drago, et il était constamment sous la pression de devoir faire ses preuves, non seulement en tant que sang-pur, mais aussi en tant que Malefoy. Avec cette charge sur les épaules et la culpabilité qu'il endossait, venait la douleur. Être sans arrêt comparé à son père rendait tout cela bien pire.

Il frissonna à cette pensée.

Lucius n'avait même pas eu la décence de lui laisser un manuel d'instructions. Non, puisqu'il avait à chaque fois improvisé sur le tas, et utilisé cette maudite petite chose nommée _sentiment_. Car contrairement à la croyance populaire, il en avait. Il n'était pas aussi impitoyable que ce qu'il voulait faire croire aux autres. Toutefois, garder ses sentiments pour soi était une obligation. C'était une stratégie de survie. Exprimer ses émotions était un signe de faiblesse dans la famille Malefoy. Et le faible n'était pas digne d'être un Malefoy.

Et la majorité de sa famille collatérale le considérait comme un petit avorton pourri-gâté.

Malade mental ou pas, le simple fait que son Père respirait toujours les protégeait, lui et sa Mère, du reste de leur famille ; ceux qui vivaient à l'étranger, en Allemagne, au Danemark, et dans le nord de la France. Lucius Malefoy avait régi la famille et ses affaires de commerce d'une main de fer, utilisant la peur, l'argent, et l'intimidation pour affirmer sa place. Même après la guerre, son père avait gardé un solide contrôle sur eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à Azkaban. Drago savait que la plupart de la famille avait survécu, et était dans l'attente de voir son père mourir ou devenir inapte à diriger.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que…

Il n'aimait peut-être pas son père, mais il avait du respect pour son génie. Il avait fait deux choses très intelligentes avant d'entrer à Azkaban. D'abord, il avait pris sa retraite de Président des trois sociétés familiales : Malefoy Enterprises, Malefoy Investments, et Malefoy Manufacturing. Cependant, son Père s'était assuré de conserver la propriété de soixante pourcents des actions de chacune d'elles, pour maintenir sa position de leader de la famille. Ensuite, il avait légué les trois compagnies à son frère favori, Arcturus, en Allemagne.

L'Oncle Arcturus était probablement l'homme le plus terrifiant que Drago ait jamais connu, mais il était aussi un remarquable solitaire qui vivait dans la simplicité. Même en était un homme très riche, l'argent le laissait de glace ; tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'exercer un pouvoir sur les opérations commerciales de la famille. Bien que Drago ait techniquement le dernier mot sur tout ce que son oncle entreprenait, il ne prêtait guère attention aux affaires, et laissait l'homme faire ce que bon lui semblait. Arcturus faisait tourner chaque entreprise à la manière d'une machine bien huilée, leur prodiguant ainsi à tous richesse et abondance, et monopolisant l'attention de chacun sur les affaires plutôt que sur Drago et Narcissa.

Ce qui était parfait.

Drago savait ce qu'ils feraient s'ils découvraient la vérité à propos de la maladie de son Père. _A_ _narchie_ était en l'occurrence le terme qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit. Et il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui leur arriverait s'ils découvraient que _lui_ , la demi-portion, avait pris les choses en main à la place de son père. La protection dont Lucius leur avait involontairement permis de bénéficier cesserait d'exister, et il ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que lui et sa mère ne soient discrédités.

Bien que respectée à travers toute l'Europe pour leur expertise précieuse en affaires, finances, et investissement, la famille Malefoy était une bande d'inhumains. Ils étaient tout à fait capables de tuer pour prendre les commandes, de tout détruire pour le pouvoir, et ils poignarderaient n'importe qui dans le dos pour se hisser personnellement dans les rangs. Comment diable Lucius s'était-il emparé du pouvoir ? Il l'avait pris, tout simplement, et il n'avait rien partagé.

Le jour où la famille commencerait à perdre de l'argent ; à l'instant même où ils découvriraient que Lucius étaient dément ; à la minute où ils réaliseraient que Drago dirigeait tout ; à la seconde même où son Père mourrait – ils tenteraient de récupérer la souveraineté.

Drago n'était pas avide de pouvoir comme son père ; il avait seulement besoin d'assez d'influence pour préserver leur sécurité.

Donc, sa mère et lui étaient restés dans l'ombre, s'assurant de ne pas attirer sur eux une attention indésirable venant des mauvais médias. Sa Mère avait assisté à la plupart des événements familiaux, pour éloigner d'eux toute suspicion, pendant que Drago avait gardé ses distances. Les problèmes commerciaux qu'il pouvait rencontrer avec les compagnies se réglaient par Hibou. Tous deux avaient élaboré des histoires complexes relatives à son Père, invoquant d'innombrables voyages ; ils avaient imité sa signature dans les lettres qui donnaient de nouvelles idées commerciales à ses autres oncles experts en affaires ; ils avaient dépensé des quantités d'argent exorbitantes pour garder leur secret ; et Drago s'était chargé de tous les soucis de la famille à l'étranger, avec quasiment pas d'ennuis puisque, techniquement, son Père était en vie et lui ne faisait qu'« agir en son nom dans le cadre de son déplacement ».

Mais dans les trois années où Drago avait tenu les rênes, les affaires avaient prospéré, et la famille était restée tranquille.

Il s'était prouvé à lui-même qu'il était un meilleur dirigeant que son père – et qu'il était aussi un meilleur homme.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours des jours où il en voulait à son nom de famille, d'autres où ça le remplissait de fierté, et d'autres encore où il ne voulait pas – merde.

Granger replia la cape et la rangea dans le carton.

Drago fronça les sourcils, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Donc, à présent, il se trouvait face à un dilemme important. Il pouvait mentir à Granger ; lui dire qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il pouvait mentir et lui dire qu'il ne souffrait pas, qu'il était exempt de tout souci, et qu'il était à l'aise face au fait d'être examiné à la loupe dans les moindres de ses faits et gestes, dans sa vie de tous les jours. Ou il pouvait être honnête avec elle et lui-même.

Il prit sa décision avec une étonnante facilité.

Granger ne croisa pas son regard, mais garda les yeux fixés au sol. « Tu caches ta douleur mieux que personne... »

D'une voix sèche, il répondit honnêtement, bien que d'un ton légèrement rauque. « J'ai des années d'entraînement, et une famille qui se servirait volontiers de cette douleur pour me détruire. »

Elle le dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, tandis qu'un éclair de compréhension mutuelle les liait soudain. Il ne savait pas pour elle, mais pour lui, cet instant survenait dans une clarté d'esprit tellement puissante qu'il faillit chanceler. Tous deux étaient en fait tellement semblables, tout en étant différents. Comment cela était-il même possible ? Comment en était-ce arrivé là ? Six mois plus tôt, Drago était quasiment convaincu de n'avoir pas une seule chose en commun avec Hermione Granger. Six mois plus tôt, sa vie était bien moins compliquée. Six mois plus tôt, tout n'avait jamais été aussi clair et limpide qu'à cet instant.

Granger avait été brisée par la vie, ça il le savait, mais peut-être – peut-être que la vie l'avait brisé, lui aussi.

« Je crois - » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et demanda : « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

Il répondit sans conviction : « Je ne sais pas. »

Elle resta pensive un moment. « Je- je crois qu'on se ressemble bien plus qu'on est différents. Je crois que- que nos points communs sont la raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici. »

La musique changea, et il la reconnut ; une chanson Moldue que Pansy fredonnait en permanence. [NdT : Billy Joel – And so it goes]

 _«_ _In every heart there is a room, a sanctuary safe and strong..._ _»_

 _[«_ _ _Dans chaque cœur il y a un endroit, un sanctuaire sûr et puissant...__ _»]_

Et alors elle fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Elle chuchota, plus pour elle-même que pour lui : « Je comprends - »

Drago ne voulait plus discuter de sa souffrance avec elle. Il ne voulait plus être là. Il -

Avec hésitation, elle se pencha en avant, posant juste son front avec légèreté contre son torse. Elle était incroyablement tendue et tressaillait à chaque respiration qu'il prenait ; elle s'était sûrement attendue à ce qu'il la repousse. Et il l'aurait sûrement fait si seulement il avait eu les idées claires. Mais comment pouvait-il se concentrer, quand l'atmosphère était saturée de la douleur de Granger et de cette foutue musique ?

Voyant qu'il ne comptait définitivement pas la repousser, Granger prit une lente et profonde inspiration, et tourna sa tête de côté. Elle se retrouva l'oreille collée à son cœur, cœur dont il aurait aimé qu'il cesse de tambouriner si fort. Doucement, la sorcière tremblante l'entoura prudemment de ses bras, dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une étreinte.

Enfin, il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était censé être, en fait.

Sans un mot, Drago baissa les yeux sur la tête frisée, arborant une moue mêlée de perplexité et de flegme, ainsi que d'une pincée de nervosité. Un froncement de sourcils fendit les jolis traits de son visage, et le sorcier blond fut à deux doigts de lui demander quelle connerie elle pensait être en train de faire, mais alors elle resserra l'étreinte.

Drago prit une courte inspiration, le souffle un peu coupé, son inconfort gagnant un degré supplémentaire.

D'accord, c'était bel et bien un câlin.

Putain.

Il se tendit et grimaça, sous l'emprise d'une angoisse extrême, mais ne bougea pas un muscle.

 _«_ _ _And still I feel I said too much, my silence is my self defense...__ _»_

 _[«_ _ _Et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'en avoir trop dit, mon silence est ma façon de me protéger...__ _»]_

Drago ne pouvait honnêtement pas se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu'un, en dehors de Pansy ou de sa Mère – à des occasions spéciales –, l'avait enlacé. En fait, il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'il avait été étreint par un membre de sa famille un prodigieux total de cinq fois, dans toute sa vie.

Son grand-père paternel l'avait étreint une fois, trois mois avant de mourir.

 _ _«__ _ _Il y a trop de Narcissa en toi, mon garçon, dit-il au gamin de dix ans d'une voix sévère, les bras entourant fermement son petit corps. Bella avait raison à ton sujet : tu es faible. »__

 _ _C'était donc ce que pensait sa tante de lui ? Le garçon fit mine de ne pas être blessé. Était-ce ce que son père pensait de lui, aussi ? Plus que jamais, il était résolu à montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas comme sa mère. Il était__ _ _mieux, mieux__ _ _aussi que cette folle-dingue de sorcière, et- et que tout__ _ _ce tas__ _ _de__ _ _gens.__

 _ _«__ _ _Vous avez__ _ _tort, je ne suis pas faible, » rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de défi, et il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais son Grand-Père était trop fort, et la pression de son étau décupla. Drago eut l'impression que ses côtes__ _ _se faisaient__ _ _écrabouill__ _ _er__ _ _, et il haleta de douleur.__

 _ _« Et où crois-tu aller comme ça, mon garçon ? Tu -__

 _ _\- Lâche-le, »__ _ _retentit l__ _ _a voix redoutablement glaciale de son père dans le salon. «__ _ _Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter ton petit-fils et mon héritier. »__

 _ _Son Grand-Père le relâcha, et Drago s'écroula au sol. Il n'osa__ _ _même__ _ _pas bouger__ _ _un doigt tandis qu'une guerre verbale était lancée entre les deux hommes Malefoy. Il était de toute façon de notoriété publique que son père et son grand-père ne partageaient pas la meilleure des relations. Il pouvait seulement espérer que sa propre relation avec son père ne se dégraderait pas.__

Il grimaça en se remémorant cet épisode. L'histoire avait bel et bien fini par se répéter.

Drago avait aussi été enlacé deux fois par sa tante psychotique. Une première fois lorsqu'il avait échoué à tuer Dumbledore. Il était alors enfermé dans sa chambre depuis près de quatre heures, avec pour seule compagnie sa culpabilité et son désespoir, lorsqu'elle était entrée, parlant avec cette voix démentielle de bébé qui lui était propre. Et puis elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour ce qui s'était avéré être une étreinte lui broyant les os. Elle lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient sur le point de perdre les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis elle l'avait giflé si fort qu'il avait senti le goût du sang dans sa bouche. La seconde fois, c'était après qu'ils aient tous été punis pour avoir laissé Potter s'échapper du Manoir. Elle l'avait plaqué dès que sa mère avait quitté la pièce, enfonçant ses longs ongles dans sa nuque, le mettant au défi d'exprimer sa douleur à voix haute.

Quant aux deux dernières étreintes – son sang se glaça immédiatement.

Aucune de ces accolades n'avait été aussi chaleureuse et saugrenue que celle de Granger. Personne ne l'avait jamais enlacé simplement par volonté ou besoin de le faire. Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de sa sécurité ni de sa protection.

Non, leurs étreintes à eux servaient de tactique pour prendre le contrôle sur lui ; pour lui faire du mal, le soumettre, et le punir de ses faiblesses.

Ils ne l'aimaient pas, ils se fichaient bien de lui ; ils voulaient juste venir à bout de son esprit, et le reformater.

 _«_ _ _So I will share this room with you, and you can have this heart to break.__ _»_

 _[«_ _ _Je partagerai cette chambre avec toi, et tu auras le droit de briser ce cœur.__ _»]_

Nul besoin de préciser que certes il était perdu quant à ce qu'il était supposé faire en retour, mais que son visage ne rendaitvisible ni l'agitation, causée par les souvenirs douloureux, ni la confusion qui avaient actuellement cours dans son esprit.

Les câlins étaient placés dans la partie de l'enfance de Drago qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience positive autour de ce type d'acte. De plus, faire des câlins ne faisait tout simplement pas partie de la façon dont il avait été élevé. Peu importait à quel point sa Mère avait pu batailler, son Père n'avait jamais cédé à l'enlacer, jamais. Les Malefoy, contestait Lucius, n'avaient pas de contact physique – et ils n'exprimaient certainement pas leurs émotions par de vulgaires étreintes physiques. Drago avait emmené cet enseignement avec lui à Poudlard, où il avait laissé les émotions et câlins à ces chieurs de Gryffondor.

Mais la guerre – la guerre avait tout changé, et au bout du compte, son père l'avait enlacé deux fois, la même année. Une fois après qu'ils se soient rendus compte qu'il était toujours vivant, et une seconde fois juste avant que son Père ne parte pour Azkaban. Les deux étreintes avaient été raides, froides, et presque réticentes. Et Drago en était sorti avec un sentiment de haine plus fort encore à son égard.

Ces étreintes n'avaient rien à voir avec celle de Granger.

 _«_ _ _And this is why my eyes are closed. It's just as well for all I've seen...__ _»_

 _[«_ _ _Et c'est pourquoi mes yeux sont fermés. Ce n'est pas plus mal, après tout ce que j'ai vu...__ _»]_

La mélodie de « And So It Goes » de Billy Joel filtrait paisiblement des hauts-parleurs du vieux jukebox ; la musique accompagnait les reniflements discrets de la sorcière, qui souriait timidement, et le tout parachevait l'ambiance mélancolique de la pièce, lui donnant mal au crâne et une boule dans la gorge.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie, et voulut arracher les bras lui encerclant le corps pour s'enfuir en courant. Au moment où son esprit envisageait cela, le poing tremblant de Granger se cramponna fermement au dos de son pull ; c'était presque comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Drago poussa un soupir intérieur, mais cela ne suffit pas pour relaxer ses muscles tendus.

Son monde avait changé, et tout était différent à présent que Granger y avait fait ses marques. Il réalisa qu'il était un peu sur ses gardes, voire inquiet, concernant les changements qui s'étaient opérés entre eux. En fait, il ne les apprécierait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas en paix avec eux.

L'ennemie d'enfance, c'était fini. Maintenant, c'était – l'amie. Il se sentait concerné par la sorcière, la respectait, lui faisait confiance, et était soucieux de la protéger – et parfois, comme à cet instant précis, cela l'agaçait vraiment profondément. Chaque changement les rapprochait encore un peu plus. Chaque changement le rendait encore un peu plus désorienté à son propos. Chaque changement l'amenait à l'apprécier encore un peu plus en tant qu'individu.

Drago grogna intérieurement – putain de bordel de merde.

Tous ces faits n'avaient eu dès le départ qu'une seule finalité possible, et c'était le moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Et il était trop tard pour qu'il rebrousse chemin. Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu penser auparavant, il était maintenant dans l'obligation de chercher plus loin dans la vie de ce mystère sur pattes, il était dans l'obligation de discerner l'entièreté du personnage, et il était dans l'obligation de commencer à prendre soin d'elle maintenant qu'il s'était établi dans sa vie.

Tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux avait été un passage obligé.

Inévitable.

La collision entre eux serait également inévitable.

Ils allaient continuer de jouer un jeu dangereux et foncer l'un vers l'autre sur une route à sens unique jusqu'à ce que…

Et cette pensée, à elle seule, instilla une crainte en lui ; une crainte comme jamais il n'en avait eue dans sa vie.

L'un des deux devait faire demi-tour, ou bien leur vie s'en verrait changée.

Drago ne savait pas combien de changements il pouvait encore subir dans sa vie sans perdre son identité dans le processus. Mais il avait le temps, le temps de décider ce qu'il allait faire et le temps de décider comment il allait gérer les choses entre lui et Granger – peu importait ce qu'ils étaient.

Pour l'instant, il pouvait laisser faire et se concentrer sur le foutu instant t.

Elle lâcha un petit sanglot.

Granger cherchait un réconfort et un soutien en ses bras et sa personne. L'idée était tout à fait déconcertante et incroyable, pour ne pas dire effrayante. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait réalisé, mais Drago oui, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire face à un avancement aussi puissant dans leur relation – ou dans leur il-ne-savait-quoi.

Enfin, ils étaient amis, n'est-ce pas ? Granger était comme Pansy, hein ? Il aurait fait ça pour Pansy sans arrière-pensée, non ? Granger n'était rien d'autre qu'une deuxième Pansy… _non_ ?

Plutôt que de répondre à ces questions par quelque mensonge préfabriqué, Drago souffla et leva graduellement ses bras, restés contre ses flancs.

Il ne _voulait pas_ faire ça.

L'une au-dessus de l'autre, ses mains se posèrent avec malaise au milieu du dos de Granger.

Il grimaça d'appréhension avant de l'attirer vers lui avec fermeté.

Et cela commença.

Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, la légère exclamation de surprise de Granger, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa grimace d'inconfort. Putain. Il ignora les petits bruits qu'elle avait émis et le tremblement de son corps, et se força à ne pas être submergé par ses propres souvenirs.

Il ne compta pas les secondes pendant lesquelles elle sanglota contre son torse, il ne compta pas combien de titres se jouèrent – il ne compta rien. Non, Drago regarda simplement droit devant lui ; les paupières tombantes et le visage dénué d'émotion. Même après que les pleurs de Granger se soient atténués et que sa respiration irrégulière se soit calmée, aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement pour relâcher l'autre. Elle ne cessa pas de trembler, et il ne fut pas petit à petit plus à l'aise, mais ils ne firent pas un mouvement.

Ce n'était rien, se dit-il résolument avant de finalement fermer les yeux. Rien qu'encore un instant de folie passagère.

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à inadaze22. Les personnages, décors etc. à JK Rowling.**

 **Bien le bonjour !**

 **Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Retrouver certains anciens lecteurs, et en accueillir de nouveaux, ça a été mon grand plaisir du dernier chapitre ! Merci. J'aurais aimé retrouver tous mes anciens lecteurs, mais c'était le risque à prendre... (snif)**

 **fann : merci de ta fidélité, et de l'énergie que tu m'envoies. plein de bises !**

 **Comme toujours, vous savez que je lis avec un plaisir et une hâte non dissimulés vos reviews. Alors à vos claviers !**

 **A bientôt je l'espère, et joyeux mois de décembre à vous en avance. Vive Noël !**

 **sniks**


	21. 20 Dis moi n'importe quoi d'autre

****Chapitre Dix-Neuf :**** ** **Dis-Moi**** ** **N'importe Quoi**** ** **d'Autre****

 _ _(__ _ _Trois jours plus tard : 6 février)__

 ** **Partie 1 : Le dieu de la guérison****

Pour la deuxième fois en trois jours, un Drago Malefoy fronçant les sourcils se demandait intérieurement pourquoi il avait accepté l'idée de Pansy d'offrir un cadeau. Et même après d'interminables réflexions, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse appropriée qui n'exacerbât pas son renfrognement.

Soupirant lourdement, il baissa les yeux sur la boîte marron, close, posée sur la table basse de son salon.

Le cadeau de Granger.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se targuer d'avoir eu l'idée tout seul, puisqu'il s'agissait autant de l'idée de sa mère que de la sienne. Celle-cil'avait fait naître en lui deux jours plus tôt, après lui avoir conseillé de chercher quelque chose dont elle avait besoin, quelque chose qui pourrait attirer au moins un peu de son attention loin de ses malheurs. Et après avoir cherché tout l'après-midi de la veille, cette boîte, ou plutôt son contenu, était ce qu'il avait trouvé.

La boîte en elle-même n'était pas plus large que deux boîtes à chaussures accolées, et pas plus haute que ces deux mêmes boîtes superposées. Elle était fermée hermétiquement. Il ne s'était pas embêté d'une décoration superflue. Ce n'était, tout compte fait, qu'un contenant sans utilité future.

Sur ce, il prit la boîte marron dans une main, une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'autre, s'avança dans l'âtre, et disparut dans une explosion de flammes, à destination de la maison au petit lac de Granger.

Il avait quarante-cinq minutes de retard.

Drago s'extirpa de la Cheminée de Granger et fut accueilli par les échos résonnants de la musique qui émanait du jukebox qu'il avait descendu, à sa demande, trois nuits plus tôt. Il se figura que le volume du son,sérieusement élevé, était la seule explication au fait qu'il avait pu surgir dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Drago observa le jukebox. Il était nettoyé, ciré, et placé contre le mur nu du salon au charme désuet, non loin de la cheminée.

Pansy et Blaise, habillés en Moldus, étaient accaparés par la machine ; la première écoutait le second qui lui en expliquait le fonctionnement. Ce dernier guida ensuite la main de Pansy pour lui faire presser une paire de boutons – et la musique changea.

Aux anges, Pansy laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et enroula ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte affectueuse.

Elle avait incontestablement fait de grands pas en avant ces six derniers mois, et il s'aperçut qu'il était… content pour elle. Pansy souriait et riait davantage, et pleurait moins. Elle se rétablissait au fil de sa thérapie et progressait à une vitesse stupéfiante. D'accord, elle dormait toujours en laissant la lumière allumée et avait craqué en voyant sa mère trois jours plus tôt, mais non seulement cela s'était amélioré (en ce sens qu'elle n'avait pas essayé d'étrangler la femme), mais en plus il lui avait fallu moins de temps pour s'en remettre émotionnellement.

Quant à la lumière, eh bien, ils travaillaient dessus. Blaise disait qu'elle tenait quinze minutes dans le noir avant de se remettre à crier.

Drago devait bien lui rendre justice. Le niveau gigantesque de patience et de compréhension dont faisait preuve le jeune homme à l'égard de Pansy était tout à fait épatant. Il était réellement la bonne personne pour elle, mais ça, Drago le savait depuis des années maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr de leur envier ce qu'ils vivaient, mais la perspective était peu à peu devenue légèrement plus séduisante, et pas aussi impossible que ce qu'il avait toujours cru. A l'évidence, il existait toujours quelqu'un pour s'accorder à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il posa délicatement la boîte sur la table basse de Granger, et prit place sur son canapé de cuir, observant autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Le salon était si foutrement terne et inintéressant que ça le contrariait. Il n'y avait pas de plantes, pas de tableaux, pas de décoration, pas de photos, rien… rien qu'un grand canapé, un petit canapé, deux bibliothèques (qui _débordaient_ littéralement de livres), deux petites tables d'appoint agrémentées de lampes (ainsi qu'encore d'autres livres), une table basse (et quelques livres de plus), des murs fades, un tapis bleu qui faisait pitié (bon pour la poubelle), et le satané jukebox.

La maison toute entière était ordinaire et insignifiante.

Elle vivait comme un individu en cavale, dans le sens où elle se contentait de l'essentiel pour vivre, n'utilisant que le strict nécessaire. Il ne lui aurait pas fallu longtemps pour faire ses cliques et ses claques. Aucun élément ne présentait de particularité. La maison était d'un ennui monstre ! Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait aucun objet décoratif à sa disposition. Il les avait vus. Il avait vu les tableaux, les photos, les tapis plus jolis, et tout le reste, lorsqu'il était allé remettre un carton au grenier. Elle possédait de très jolies choses, mais pourquoi refusait-elle de les exposer dans sa maison ?

C'était une autre des choses qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas à propos de Granger.

Un rire féminin retentit, et Drago leva les yeux pour voir Blaise sourire à sa petite amie.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé à l'attention de ses amis. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Le sourire qu'il arborait flancha toutefois lorsqu'il entendit Pansy lui reprocher d'une voix mi-chuchotée mi-perçante : « Tu es en retard, Drago ». Il était impressionné de réussir à l'entendre malgré la musique. Enfin, cela dit, il aurait pu s'en passer… « Il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire quand je t'ai dit d'être là à – »

L'espace d'une seconde, il hésita entre faire comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, ou lui râler dessus. De mauvaise grâce, son esprit élabora un compromis qu'il mit à exécution. Il rétorqua promptement : « Eh bien, je suis là, maintenant, non ? » Il s'enfonça au fond du confortable canapé et poursuivit de sa voix traînante : « Et je peux voir et _flairer_ que je n'ai rien manqué.

\- C'est un sortilège qui fait que tu ne peux pas sentir ce qu'elle cuisine, » lui fit-elle savoir de ce ton sarcastique, criant 'pauvre idiot', qui lui confirmait qu'il étaient amis depuis bien trop longtemps. Soufflant bruyamment, Pansy le taxa d'un regard noir et s'avança vers lui, tandis que Blaise restait près du jukebox, riant sous cape et secouant la tête. « Peu importe, en fait. Ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu aurais _quand même_ pu arriver à l'heure. »

Drago fit un geste vague en direction de la boîte marron posée sur la table. « Il fallait que j'emballe le cadeau. »

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte en haussant un sourcil. « Est-ce que c'est bien un –

\- Où est Granger ? » la coupa-t-il, se levant pour aller récupérer la boîte sur la table.

Blaise baissa légèrement la musique et montra du doigt la porte de la cuisine fermée. « Elle vient d'aller vérifier la cuisson d'un plat. »

La première fois qu'il avait goûté à la vraie cuisine italienne de la grand-mère de Blaise, il avait quinze ans. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il passe un été entier chez la grand-mère Zabini, à Naples. Drago avait vite compris qu'ils n'étaient pas une famille de sangs-purs traditionnelle – pas comme la sienne. La mère de Blaise, qui les avait déposés au manoir de sa propre mère avant de les quitter dans la foulée pour aller retrouver son dernier mari en date, était vraisemblablement un cas à part, le reste de la famille de Blaise n'ayant strictement rien à voir avec elle.

Là-bas, il y avait toujours au moins sept ou huit ados, cousins ou amis de Blaise. Ils adoraient frimer avec les sorts qu'ils avaient appris pendant leur année scolaire, jouer au Quidditch et d'autres jeux, et explorer le domaine ; il ne s'ennuya jamais à mourir, contrairement à ce qu'il ressentait quand il restait chez lui. Tous les jours, Blaise passait une paire d'heures en compagnie de sa grand-mère. Il était évident qu'il l'adorait, et cet été-là, Drago finit par l'apprécier, lui aussi. Elle était une sorcière plutôt drôle, intolérante à la connerie.

Idéal.

Après avoir décrété que Drago était « trop maigre », elle s'était lancé le défi de l'engraisser, au moyen d'une initiation à... la nourriture italienne. Merlin, même neuf ans après, il pouvait encore se rappeler les odeurs et saveurs de sa cuisine.

A la seconde où il passa le seuil de la cuisine de Granger, un raz de marée de nostalgie le frappa si violemment à l'estomac qu'il faillit lâcher la boîte.

S'il avait dû choisir une odeur pour définir l'Italie, il aurait pris celle-ci. Ce – Drago explora la pièce du regard, déconcerté.

Quelle quantité de nourriture pensait-elle leur faire avaler ?

La table de la modeste cuisine de Granger et son plan de travail étaient couverts de plats tenus au chaud par magie. Drago en resta bouche bée. Elle avait cuisiné assez pour nourrir une petite armée. Six différents types de pains tout juste sortis du four, des panzerotti, une miche de ciabatta, un énorme pain casalingo, des bruschettas, et deux qu'il ne connaissait même pas ; une pizza napolitaine, des coquilles Saint-Jacques garnies, des pâtes aux anchois, une fricassée de pommes de terre aux artichauts, des lasagnes traditionnelles, des spaghetti aux palourdes, des salades, des soupes (minestrone et autres), et quelques autres plats inconnus de son répertoire. Elle avait aussi fait des sauces, des beurres, des fromages italiens, des crèmes et purées d'apéritif, et autres condiments. Des bouteilles de vin et d'eau occupaient une petite partie de son plan de travail. Et Drago fixait tout ceci d'un air hébété.

Elle en avait fait bien trop.

Puis il tourna la tête vers la gauche, et il la vit en train de sortir un pain du four. Il crut reconnaître une torta caprese, gâteau au chocolat et aux amandes, pour le dessert. Sur le comptoir près de la cuisinière, il y avait un tiramisu et des coupes de crème anglaise remplies de Sabayon.

Merlin.

Granger était si absorbée à s'assurer que son cake était cuit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, planté là.

Drago ne sut que faire, en la voyant. Elle était plutôt drôle, mais pas dans le sens péjoratif, vraiment amusante. Pas du tout ce à quoi il avait été habitué depuis six mois, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Elle prenait soin de son esprit, ce qui lui faisait prendre soin de son corps. Son allure lui rappelait celle de la Granger de ses souvenirs d'école : sauvage et indomptable.

Ces deux derniers mois, Drago avait bien remarqué sa reprise de poids, petit à petit, mais cela se voyait de façon flagrante ce jour-là, il ne sut dire pourquoi. Le poids récupéré avait modifié son apparence, en mieux. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'un sac d'os perdu dans des habits trop larges. Au contraire, elle avait l'air – mieux. Très proche de ce à quoi elle ressemblait sur _la_ photo.

Hermione Granger portait un jean Moldu bleu foncé, dont l'imprimé sur la poche arrière semblait être une empreinte de main ; un pull retroussé avec soin jusqu'aux coudes (pas étonnant vu la chaleur mortelle qui sévissait dans la pièce) ; et un tablier beige qui avait clairement connu de meilleurs jours. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures, juste des chaussettes multicolores, tout à fait ridicules. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés sur le haut de son crâne en une queue de cheval chaotique, une mèche lui tombant sur les yeux.

Et il put l'observer dans un instant où elle baissa la garde.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration devant le dernier gâteau préparé. Ses yeux concentrés parurent s'embrumer un instant. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla ; signe de larmes imminentes. Mais elle se contrôla en fermant les yeux et en se pinçant l'arête du nez quelques secondes. La sorcière prit deux ou trois respirations difficiles et murmura quelque chose comme « _Tiens bon juste aujourd'hui, Hermione, tiens bon_ _pour_ _aujourd'hui... »_

Puis Granger rouvrit les yeux et ramena toute son attention sur sa tâche.

Elle écartait la mèche de cheveux de son visage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Drago du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle eut une expression choquée. Granger se tendit, recula, et cligna des yeux. Elle chuchota, mais il parvint quand même à entendre ce qu'elle prononçait en guise de bienvenue : « Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'accueillait avec autre chose que le froid « _Malefoy_ » habituel.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

Les choses entre eux étaient devenues assez intéressantes, de façon étrange mais bizarrement confortable, depuis son épisode de folie passagère trois jours plus tôt. Le prétendu « moment » de folie passagères'était étiré sur plusieurs heures, en fait sur une bonne partie de la nuit, au cours de laquelle il l'avait aidée à déménager le jukebox en bas et s'était assis près d'elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait et triait deux cartons supplémentaires, avant qu'elle ne décide d'aller se coucher.

« Granger, » la salua Drago sur le même ton, bien que ses pensées fussent ailleurs.

Avant qu'il ne parte par Cheminée cette nuit-là, Granger lui avait confié qu'elle souhaitait ouvrir une série d'autres cartons la semaine suivante. Le ' _tu seras là ?_ ' sous-entendu était douloureusement patent dans chaque mot prononcé.

Même s'il avait voulu l'ignorer, ses yeux presque pleins d'espoir l'en auraient de toute façon empêché.

Drago avait acquiescé raidement avant de saisir impatiemment de la poudre de Cheminette pour se retrouver en un clin d'œil dans sa propre cheminée.

Il s'arracha sans se presser au souvenir pour focaliser son attention sur la jeune femme debout devant lui. Granger regarda curieusement la boîte avant d'accrocher son regard l'instant d'après. « Tu n'avais pas à amener quoi que ce soit. Je me suis occupée de tout le repas, même du vin, » l'informa-t-elle.

Il garda une expression neutre en lui signifiant : « C'est un cadeau. »

Elle eut l'air encore plus confuse et inquiète. « Oh. »

Cette nuit-là, son esprit avait hurlé son refus catégorique de continuer de l'aider, de continuer de la voir, et de continuer de s'en faire pour elle – mais sa foutue conscience, elle, avec son faible argument, _'elle est ton amie',_ avait finalement remporté la victoire. A moins d'un cheveu. Allongé dans son lit, Drago s'était ainsi avoué à lui-même qu'il était plus perdu que jamais.

Si être l'ami d'Hermione Granger signifiait devoir la laisser creuser son chemin dans les tréfonds de son corps et élire domicile au fond de son crâne, alors il refusait d'être son maudit ami. Il perdait le précieux contrôle qu'il avait sur son univers d'indifférence et, pire encore, sur lui-même. Drago avait travaillé foutrement dur pour atteindre cette maîtrise, et voilà que ça lui filait entre les doigts, que ça changeait de mains, pour aller vers celles de Granger. Bordel, _il_ changeait ! Pansy l'avait remarqué, sa mère l'avait remarqué, merde, même _Drago_ commençait à le remarquer.

Non !

Drago Malefoy tenait juste à préciser que, non, il n' _aimait pas_ les changements ou la perte de contrôle. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout – mais cela semblait inévitable. Ses yeux gris clair se rouvrirent. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. Granger le contemplait d'un air inquiet, et il ne put que froncer les sourcils.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il répliqua d'un ton moqueur : « Tu crois que tu as assez cuisiné, Granger ? »

La sorcière lança quelques charmes chauffants sur les desserts et posa sa baguette sur le comptoir. « J'ai tout fait maison – même le pain. Peser les ingrédients fait travailler mon cerveau, pétrir la pâte me divertit l'esprit, cuisiner me garde occupée, préparer un plat m'empêche de penser à – d'autres choses. »

Drago essaya de ne pas se sentir mal pour elle, il essaya de ne rien _ressentir_ , mais la teneur implicite de ses paroles torturées rendait la chose compliquée.

S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, Hermione Granger prit une grande inspiration. Tout en essayant de bloquer la montée des larmes (heureusement pour lui), elle souffla et s'adossa au plan de travail. Les yeux marron fixèrent le sol quelques instants seulement avant de se planter dans son regard. « Une fois que j'ai eu commencé, je n'ai plus réussi à m'arrêter. Au début, j'ai préparé des plats plus typiques du nord de l'Italie, mais ensuite je me suis rappelée que Blaise vivait dans le sud de l'Italie, donc j'ai fait quelques classiques de –

\- J'ai saisi. Et si tu as fini, » Drago baissa les yeux sur la boîte. « A toi l'honneur. »

Le blond l'observa libérer une petite place sur la table de la cuisine. Celle-ci était en désordre organisé, si ça pouvait se dire. Il savait la manière dont son esprit fonctionnait, chaque chose était triée et catégorisée – mais aux yeux de n'importe qui, c'était un foutoir. Granger s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises vides et lui fit signe de poser la boîte devant elle.

Il obtempéra silencieusement et étudia les expressions de son visage, qui passèrent de la confusion, à la joie, à la peur, à mesure qu'elle ouvrait le cadeau.

La boîte renfermait un chaton de quatre mois, endormi sur une couverture bleu marine.

« Oh mon – Malefoy, » murmura Granger d'une voix tremblante et émue, caressant de deux doigts légers la tête du chaton. Son toucher était réticent et paralysé. Elle ne pouvait résister, mais elle ne voulait pas aller au-delà. Les larmes affluaient au coin de ses yeux et Drago savait pourquoi.

Au cours de l'une de leurs discussions, Granger lui avait confié que son chat était décédé en Australie, et qu'elle n'en avait jamais su la cause. Elle avait découvert sa tombe au fond du jardin de la maison de ses parents, une semaine après leur propre « enterrement ». Par la suite, elle n'avait même pas envisagé de le remplacer par un autre, trop effrayée qu'elle était de devoir subir une nouvelle perte. La mort de Matthew n'avait fait que renforcer cet argument. Granger ne possédait d'ailleurs même pas de plantes ou de fleurs.

Effleurant les poils du chaton, elle chuchota faiblement : « Je – je ne peux pas le prendre. Je - »

Il insista fermement : « Il est à toi. »

Drago pouvait voir qu'elle était au bord des larmes, mais qu'elle refusait de les laisser couler. Le self-contrôle de Hermione Granger s'émietta pourtant. « J'en ai envie, mais je ne peux pas. » Après avoir refermé la boîte, la sorcière se prit la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Comme il ne bougeait pas pour reprendre la boîte, elle s'écria : « Reprends-le ! Je n'en veux pas! »

Céder était exclu. « Il reste. »

Et elle de s'époumoner : « Non, non, non !

\- Si ! riposta-t-il sèchement et brutalement. Il reste et _tu_ vas t'en occuper ! »

D'un ton défiant : « Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à le prendre. Je ne peux pas -

\- Donne-moi _une_ bonne raison de ne pas le garder. »

Elle répondit après une minute de silence, sanglotant finalement. « Je – je ne peux pas. Et si je n'arrivais pas à prendre soin de lui ?

\- Tu y arriveras.

\- Je – je ne sais pas ce que je f-ferais si jamais il -

\- Mourait ? » siffla-t-il d'un ton dénué de compassion. Il se moqua lorsqu'elle hocha la tête gravement ; toujours ces putains de larmes dans les yeux. « Tu as peur qu'il meure ? Alors là, il est grand temps de se réveiller, Granger : toute chose naît, toute chose vit et _toute_ _chose_ _meurt_. Rien n'est immortel ou éternel. Toute chose meurt et un jour, toi aussi, tu mourras. Pas besoin d'avoir peur de l'inéluctable. »

Drago faillit grimacer à ce dernier mot.

Inéluctable.

Ces derniers temps, tout semblait n'avoir été qu'un parfait préliminaire à l'inéluctable.

Quel qu'il soit.

Le sorcier blond rouvrit la boîte. Intérieurement surpris d'y trouver le chaton toujours endormi. Il caressa gentiment le dos du chaton gris, et Granger, après un instant d'hésitation, l'imita. Le chaton ronronna dans son sommeil. Son toucher était attentionné, bien que timide. Une véritable guerre civile semblait se jouer dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas prévu une peur si intense. Aussi curieux que cela soit, il comprenait en quelque sorte ce qui guidait son raisonnement. Elle avait essuyé tant de pertes que la seule pensée de connaître de nouveaux malheurs lui imposait de fuir tout ce qui pouvait être à l'origine d'une douleur.

« Ma mère m'a dit, un jour, » dit-il une fois que Granger eût pris les caresses en charge, « qu'avoir peur de subir des pertes dans l'avenir, c'est gâcher son présent. Tu passeras ta vie seule si tu laisses cette peur prendre possession de toi. C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux rester seule pour toujours ? »

Elle s'essuya les yeux de sa main libre, mais les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. « Non. »

Il pointa le chaton du doigt. « Alors tu sais quoi faire. »

Il y eut un lourd silence avant qu'elle ne murmure finalement : « Merci, vraiment. »

Drago n'était pas sûr de savoir ce pour quoi elle le remerciait, mais il ne demanda pas de précision.

Son regard marron était toujours empli de larmes. « I-il est de quelle race ?

\- Mi-Fléreur, mi-Persan, » indiqua-t-il.

Elle continua de caresser son pelage avec douceur, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller en pleine sieste. Drago contempla la petite fripouille. Il avait un poil soyeux, gris, sauf le ventre et les pattes, blancs quant à eux.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Apollon. »

Comme par enchantement, l'une des petites oreilles pointues du chaton se dressa. Il ouvrit un œil bleu ciel, presque à contrecœur, regarda Drago d'un air crâneur pouvant être interprété par _'oh, c_ _e n'e_ _st_ _que_ _toi'_ _,_ et le referma, ronronnant doucement et se couvrant le visage d'une patte.

Le message était clair : il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

« Apollon, répéta Granger. Le dieu grec des arts, de la musique, de la divination, et de la gu-guérison... » Son ton se réduisit lorsqu'elle intégra, sonnée, la signification du prénom de son cadeau.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Drago hocha raidement la tête. « La sorcière qui bosse à la Ménagerie Magique est carrément fascinée par la mythologie Grecque Moldue. Cette folle-dingue m'a expliqué qu'elle racontait la mythologie aux animaux à longueur de journée, et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de ce dieu en particulier, le chaton dressait l'oreille. La dernière propriétaire en date a voulu le baptiser Orion, mais elle a été frustrée de voir qu'il n'y répondait pas, donc elle l'a rendu. J'ai trouvé au contraire qu'Apollon était un nom qui lui convenait parfaitement, et je l'ai acheté. »

Comme s'il voulait confirmer la justesse de ses propos, Apollon rouvrit les yeux, miaula, leur lança à tous deux un regard, mais ne se rendormit pas. D'un geste hésitant, Granger prit Apollon dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer tendrement, sa petite tête posée au creux de son coude. Il s'adaptait plutôt vite à sa nouvelle maîtresse, ronronnant affectueusement tandis qu'elle le câlinait gentiment. Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux et immobiles, et on n'entendit plus que les légers ronrons du chaton gris.

A vrai dire, il se réjouissait que Granger ait accepté le cadeau. Après l'avoir supporté une nuit chez lui, Drago se rendait compte qu'il était ravi d'être débarrassé de la bête. La sorcière de la Ménagerie Magique lui avait conseillé de garder Apollon dans sa chambre pour la première nuit, s'il ne voulait pas que le chaton erre dans la maison jusqu'au petit matin. Avant d'aller se coucher, Drago, se disant que la sorcière cinglée en connaissait plus sur les chatons que lui, avait autorisé l'animal à dormir au pied de son lit, sur la couverture bleue qui était en ce moment-même dans la boîte.

Il pouvait sûrement décréter que la suite de la nuit avait été la pire de ce dernier mois.

Non seulement il avait eu peur de lui donner un coup de pied dans son sommeil, mais en plus la maudite bestiole avait ronronné et produit toutes sortes de bruits divers et variés, jusqu'au matin. Oh, et se réveiller avec une paire de petits yeux bleu clair curieux à environ deux centimètres du visage avait été le pire « réveil » des 4 heures du matin de toute sa vie. Il avait cru être encore en train de rêver – jusqu'à ce que la satanée bête ne miaule.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua tandis qu'il se souvenait de sa réaction.

Cela aurait pu être un moment très non-Malefoyen s'il n'avait pas pris énormément sur lui. Drago avait failli hurler et envoyer bouler le cadeau de Granger à travers la pièce illuminée du clair de lune. Trop de fois dans sa vie il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour trouver des yeux étrangers sur lui. Il ne savait trop comment, il s'était repris avant de causer des dommages corporels au chaton. Ce n'était qu'un chaton, s'était-il répété. Bien sûr, Apollon était un peu désintéressé, trop curieux, et assez orgueilleux, mais il était innocent. Puis, épuisé par le manque de sommeil des jours précédents, Drago avait été trop fatigué pour se formaliser et rouspéter lorsque Apollon avait grimpé sur son oreiller, s'était pelotonné et rendormi illico en ronronnant.

Maudite bête !

Drago fut extirpé de ses pensées par Granger qui se levait de sa chaise, le chaton toujours dans les bras.

On aurait dit une nouvelle maman : inquiète mais déterminée.

« Tout va bien ici ? » La voix grave et retentissante de Blaise venait de briser le silence. Rien que son ton indiqua à Drago tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Ils les avaient entendus.

« Tout va bien. » Drago dévisagea ses deux meilleurs amis.

Pansy ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son inquiétude, mais son petit ami arborait en revanche un masque de sérénité impossible à interpréter, comme toujours. Blaise, plutôt que de les révéler, avait toujours enfoui ses émotions sous le flegme de paroles posées. En presque onze ans d'amitié, il ne l'avait vu crier que deux fois – et c'était sur Pansy.

Granger se retourna et s'approcha du couple resté sur le pas de la porte ; elle avait les yeux rivés sur la canaille qu'elle tenait dans les bras. « Malefoy m'a offert un chaton. Je vous présente Apollon. »

Les deux oreilles du chaton se dressèrent en reconnaissant son nom, et il ronronna, se léchant la patte.

« Il est adorable ! » s'extasia la sorcière aux cheveux noirs, lui caressant doucement la tête. Apollon émit de nouveau un doux ronronnement, appréciant de toute évidence l'attention que lui portaient les deux jeunes femmes.

« Merci – si vous êtes tous prêts à vous mettre à table, vous pouvez aller vous installer dans la salle à manger, » leur indiqua Hermione après avoir confié le chaton à Pansy, qui lui parlait comme à un bébé, en le cajolant dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils attaquaient le dîner extravagant que Granger avait minutieusement ordonnancé et préparé. Blaise s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider à amener les plats alléchants, laissant Drago et Pansy trouver sans peine la salle à manger, aussi banale que le reste de la maison. La table était certes jolie, et le petit lustre pas moche, mais à l'instar du salon, la salle à manger était triste et vide. Apollon se coucha dans sa boîte, à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Je dois l'admettre, l'idée du chaton est incroyablement bien trouvée. » Pansy se servit un verre de vin.

Il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Garder le silence était plus prudent.

« Tu sais, » et Pansy révéla les compétences irréprochables de savoir-vivre et de bienséance qu'elle avait acquises au fil de nombreuses années d'apprentissage et de banquets, quelques instants après avoir remis la bouteille dans le seau de glace. Elle fit tourner le vin dans le verre, le renifla, et afficha un air satisfait avant de prendre une première petite gorgée. Hochant la tête, elle posa le verre sur la table et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle parla peut-être d'une voix légère et délicate, mais le venin latent lui attesta qu'elle n'était pas la princesse innocente qu'elle simulait. « Après des années d'amitié, je commence seulement à réaliser que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

\- Et cela signifie ?

\- Je vais répéter ce que j'ai déjà pu dire, Drago – tu as changé. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui a évolué, mais tu n'es pas le même homme que celui qui m'a questionnée dans son salon le 15 août. » Pansy secoua la tête, les yeux brillants d'excuse. « Je me suis tellement trompée sur ton compte, ce jour-là. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ton père. Tu es bien meilleur. »

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, aussi décida-t-il de ne rien dire du tout.

« Tu sais, elle revient vraiment de loin et... » Son ton s'affermit : « Merci d'être là pour elle. »

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque les deux autres surgirent, tout droit venus de la cuisine. Blaise portait deux plats, Granger un saladier.

Et le dîner commença.

Il se rendait vraiment compte de la force et du courage de Granger, en tant qu'individu. Elle souffrait, c'était clairement écrit sur son visage, mais pas une fois elle ne craqua. Il l'admirait rien que pour ça. Bien sûr, elle fut plus d'une fois à deux doigts de s'effondrer, mais elle se posait un instant, sirotait son vin, prenait quelques inspirations profondes. Blaise se montrait doué pour empêcher Pansy de la materner. Ils ne stoppaient pas leur conversation, et Granger reprenait le train en marche dès qu'elle se sentait mieux.

En outre, il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait également complètement sa façon de s'organiser. Comme à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait un objectif en tête, elle le menait à bien le plus parfaitement possible ; elle l'accomplissait même bien au-delà du strict nécessaire. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait décidé qu'elle cuisinerait le dîner, elle avait cuisiné le dîner, mais en avait fait quelque chose d'infiniment mieux qu'un simple dîner quelconque.

Les plats étaient emblématiques de deux régions d'Italie : la Vénétie, province de Vérone, où elle avait vécu, et la Campanie, d'où la grand-mère de Blaise était originaire. Granger avait intelligemment rationné leurs assiettes, afin qu'aucun d'eux ne se sente trop rempli pour pouvoir continuer ; elle faisait de petites pauses, expliquant pourquoi elle avait préparé tel plat, montrant la différence entre les vins issus de Venise et ceux venant de Naples. Elle greffait même des pans d'Histoire italienne à chaque plat qu'elle servait. Le blond se rendit compte qu'il oubliait la fadeur des murs en les écoutant, elle et Blaise, raconter des siècles d'Histoire de l'Italie à travers le dîner. Ils parlaient des guerres, des rois, des révolutions ; des temps de paix et des périodes de tourmente. Ils parlèrent aussi de l'Histoire Magique. Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Granger sembler aussi vivante qu'en cette soirée. Elle se plongeait dans la conversation divertissante et il put même surprendre des bribes de miss-je-sais-tout, restées planquées quelque part en elle.

Chacune des trois entrées, chacun des quatre premiers plats, chacun des quatre plats principaux, et chacun des trois desserts, fut servi avec son propre vin, son propre pain, et une courte leçon d'histoire.

C'était purement et foutrement sensationnel.

Ils parlèrent et écoutèrent, Pansy rigola, Granger se fendit de quelques sourires tristes, Drago révisa son Italien, et Blaise eut l'air satisfait. Ce ne fut qu'après le dernier dessert, qui clôturait enfin le dîner, lorsque chacun fut rassasié et eut bu le dernier vin, que Granger lâcha honnêtement : « Merci d'être venus... » Elle soupira, laissant un peu de sa fatigue émotionnelle transparaître. « Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Pansy s'esclaffa comme pour dire _'pas besoin de nous dire merci'_ , et Blaise haussa les épaules en lui répondant : « Nous sommes tes amis, » comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente sur Terre.

Drago la qualifia d'un rapide hochement de tête, lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'elle le regardait.

Granger sourit faiblement et se leva de sa chaise. « Je devrais commencer à nettoyer un peu, avant qu'on ne regarde les vidéos. »

Les vidéos…

Pansy Parkinson allait recevoir le sortilège de mort en pleine poitrine et Drago Malegoy était prêt à s'en charger.

Putains de vidéos.

Le deuxième carton qu'ils avaient ouvert la nuit de sa folie passagère contenait des vidéos personnelles de Granger avec son fils. Elle les avait toutes nommées et classées par ordre chronologique. Elles débutaient à quelques mois de vie de son fils. Elle avait mis une cassette de côté, étiquetée 'HJP'. Elle n'avait pas commenté, il n'avait pas posé de question. Pansy était passée, le matin suivant, et Granger lui avait montré les cassettes. Alors Pansy lui avait proposé qu'ils les regardent tous ensemble. Si elle voulait.

Drago ne souhaitait rien de moins au monde que de s'asseoir à côté de Granger pour regarder des films personnels de son fils décédé.

Blaise leva une main. « Laisse. Drago et moi allons nous en charger. »

Drago le fusilla du regard. D'abord les vidéos – et maintenant la – il n'avait pas signé pour la foutue corvée vaisselle !

Inquiète, la sorcière les regarda tour à tour. « Vous êtes sûrs ? »

Il s'apprêtait à exprimer un avis contraire à celui de Blaise, lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci lui donner un coup de pied sous la table. Lui jetant un coup d'œil renfrogné, il marmonna de vraies saloperies dans sa barbe, pendant que son cogneur de meilleur ami répondait avec un autre haussement d'épaules : « Évidemment. Donne-nous quelques minutes. On nettoie tout et on vous rejoint dans le salon dans, disons, dix minutes ?

\- D'accord. » Elle leur lança des coups d'œil circonspects avant de tourner les talons, de se diriger tranquillement vers la porte de la salle à manger (avec toujours ces chaussettes ridicules aux pieds), de sortir un Apollon ronronnant de sa boîte, et de quitter la salle. Pansy se leva promptement, embrassa la joue de son petit ami, et souffla un petit 'merci' avant de suivre Granger.

« Il fallait vraiment que tu me tapes ? » l'attaqua le blond une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être à l'abri des oreilles des deux sorcières.

Blaise haussa à peine les épaules, mais Drago pouvait voir l'amusement dans ses yeux.

Connard.

« Bon, c'était pour quoi, tout ce bordel ? » demanda Drago quelques minutes plus tard, dès que lui et Blaise eûrent fait disparaître par nombre d'Evanesco tous les plats, verres, assiettes, et argenterie, en direction de la cuisine.

« Pansy voulait lui parler en privé. »

Et alors que Blaise avait décidé de rester en dehors de leurs affaires, Drago, lui, décida qu'il était trop curieux pour jouer la noblesse. Après avoir essuyé un discours le conjurant de ne pas faire le fouineur, le blond se lança un sortilège de Désillusion et alla s'adosser contre le mur du salon de Granger, silencieux et immobile. Granger était assise par terre, devant la cheminée. Apollon explorait son nouveau territoire avec prudence. Pansy, quant à elle, était assise sur le canapé, un air inquiet sur le visage. Une musique douce s'écoulait du jukebox, et tout était trop tranquille, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

« Je ne vais pas mentir. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours et je redoutais cette journée depuis des semaines. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais restée toute seule. Je voulais te dire… que j'apprécie vraiment, réellement, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Pansy secoua la tête. « Je n'ai rien –

\- Tu m'inclus dans ton cercle d'amis, tu t'assures que je ne sois pas seule des jours tels que Noël, Nouvel An, aujourd'hui… et tu restes à mes côtés, même quand je te repousse, même quand je mens... »

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules. « Tu es ma meilleure amie. Du moins, dans le sens que _je_ donne au mot. »

Elle afficha un air confus. « Vraiment ? »

Pansy acquiesça. « Même si j'ai juste l'impression que tu aimerais bien que je retire ce que je viens de dire. »

Granger soupira et fit apparaître de sa baguette une pelote de laine, qu'elle offrit en jeu à Apollon. Le chaton bondit dessus, joueur. Après l'avoir observé quelques instants, elle répondit : « J'aimerais revenir six ans en arrière, quand je pouvais _voir_ la définition d'un ami. J'aimerais être une vraie amie pour toi. J'aimerais être capable de suivre les conseils de Malefoy et changer d'état d'esprit. J'aimerais, j'aimerais te considérer comme ma meilleure amie, car tu as été celle qui s'est le mieux occupée de moi, bien mieux que je ne me suis occupée de moi-même. Mais mon esprit –

\- Ton cœur, Hermione, chuchota presque Pansy. Qu'en pense-t-il ?

\- Il est toujours trop faible, trop abîmé et –

\- En mille morceaux ? L'interrompit-elle.

\- Oui, mais en réparation… murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux sur Pansy.

\- Comment peux-tu guérir alors que tu caches encore des choses ? »

Granger baissa les yeux.

« Tu _me_ caches des choses. »

Il n'y avait pas de honte dans son ton lorsqu'elle avoua : « Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? » La musique du jukebox s'estompa et mourut, et Apollon, qui s'était bien diverti de son cadeau ensorcelé, l'abandonna pour se mettre à explorer un peu plus son nouveau monde.

Granger se releva et récupéra le chaton qui trottait vers la cheminée. « Tu t'en sors tellement bien, Pansy. Je – je ne veux pas être un frein et te polluer avec mes drames. »

Pansy croisa les jambes et s'adossa au canapé. « Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu gardes secrètes des ch-

\- Parce que – je ne veux pas te décevoir, » avoua précipitamment Granger, rougissant. Caressant le chaton pour se redonner du courage, elle souffla énergiquement. « C'est juste que, des fois, je le vois dans tes yeux. L'espoir. Tu veux que je sois heureuse et que les choses redeviennent normales ; tu en as désespérément besoin. Mais non, ça n'arrive pas, et je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elles reviendront à la normale. Et, parfois, quand ma façade commence à glisser et que je montre ma tristesse, je la vois ; la déception. » Son ton était placide. « Je persiste à croire que si je continue de te décevoir, tu m'abandonneras –

\- Jamais –

\- Donc, je fais semblant. Je ne dis rien et je mens. 'Je vais bien' et 'Tout va bien'. Je respire, je parle, et j'écoute les histoires loufoques de tes journées de travail. Je fais _tout_ pour garder la façade quand tu es là, alors qu'au fond de moi, tout ce que je veux faire, c'est crier et pleurer. »

Drago se sentit mal à l'aise. Pansy n'était pas du genre à pleurer, mais là, quelques larmes s'accumulaient au coin de ses yeux bleus. « Je – je – je ne savais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que – »

Tristement, elle reposa Apollon par terre et le surveilla tandis qu'il retournait jouer avec sa pelote de laine. Granger se tenait devant l'âtre de la cheminée. « Tu es si fière, Pansy. Tu es très forte pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Impossible pour moi de dire si tu es dans un mauvais jour ou non. Tu ne montres pas quand tu es triste. Je ne peux pas faire comme toi. Je ne peux pas refouler mes émotions. C'est parce que je les ai ignorées que je n'ai pas guéri, que j'ai attendu si longtemps avant de dire la vérité, que –

\- Je ne t'ai _jamais_ demandé de faire comme si de rien n'était, Hermione. C'est ma manière à moi de surmonter les choses. Une autre maudite conséquence de mon éducation, confia-t-elle avec un petit rire triste. Tu dois comprendre que je travaille toujours sur moi, tout comme tu travailles sur toi. Nous sommes toutes les deux des travaux en cours. » Un de ses rares sourires honnêtes fendit le visage de Pansy, qui se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Et puisque nous sommes des travaux en cours, je m'ouvrirai plus à toi pour que tu t'ouvres plus à moi.

\- Même si je dois admettre que je suis faible –

\- Tu n'es _pas_ faible. Je serais morte si j'avais dû traverser les choses que tu as vécues, mais toi – tu as survécu. »

Durement, elle répliqua : « J'ai peut-être survécu, mais ce n'était pas une vie qui valait la peine d'être vécue. » Granger soupira et chuchota un sort pour démarrer un petit feu. « Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu m'enterrer avec Matthew ce jour-là. Il m'a emmenée avec lui quand il est mort. » Pansy garda le silence, et la brunette poursuivit : « Je me vois encore, il y a six mois, et je ne reconnais même pas la personne que j'étais. Et je me regarde maintenant, et je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis, mais le chemin – le chemin a l'air un peu plus dégagé. »

L'autre sorcière sourit. « Et il va s'élargir et devenir de plus en plus limpide. »

Lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Drago vit la lueur de presqu'espoir dans le regard de Granger. « Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis _sûre_. Tu ne dois pas porter tous ces fardeaux toute seule. »

Le regard de la brunette s'embruma d'anxiété tandis qu'elle braquait les yeux sur la cheminée. « Il – il faut que je te dise –

\- Que Harry est le père de Matthew ? Pas la peine. »

Drago vit clairement que Granger s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Pansy poursuivit, audacieuse : « Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Ça fait longtemps que je le sais. Je l'ai su à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Ses yeux et sa phobie très visible pour la coiffure l'ont trahi… quoique. » Elle fit une pause d'un faux-air dramatique et se posa un doigt sur le menton, fixant la table d'un air concentré comme si elle était devant un devoir de Divination particulièrement compliqué. « Il aurait tout aussi bien pu hériter de toi, pour ce deuxième trait. »

Drago assista à un rire franc de Hermione Granger. Il fut rauque et paresseux, mais c'était un rire.

Rire qui s'acheva sur un soupir triste. « Il _détestait_ vraiment les brosses et les peignes. Je les ensorcelais, je leur donnais ses couleurs préférées, je les faisais voler dans la pièce, je lui montrais comment moi je me brossais les cheveux, je lui faisais voir des vidéos marrantes sur le plaisir et l'amusement de se coiffer – j'ai tout essayé, mais à la seconde où j'approchais pour le brosser, il se mettait à hurler comme une horrible banshee et ne s'arrêtait plus jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. Et puis il boudait pendant des _siècles_. » Elle secoua la tête en se le remémorant, souriant très légèrement. Le sourire finit par se muer en des yeux larmoyants et une respiration difficile. Malgré lui, Drago se sentit mal pour elle. Granger se couvrit le visage des mains, pleurant doucement. « Il me manque, sanglota-t-elle en reniflant. Il me manque tellement. »

Pansy se leva du canapé, retira ses talons-aiguilles, et s'approcha de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. De la même manière qu'avec lui trois nuits plus tôt, elle s'agrippa fermement à l'autre sorcière et déversa ses larmes librement, mais Pansy ne sembla pas un seul instant embarrassée par celles qui inondaient son pull en cachemire. Elle caressa simplement son dos et tenta de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle le put.

Le moment fut rompu par des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

Granger leva la tête du creux de l'épaule de son amie, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux. « Qu-qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée.

\- Je crois que c'était – » Les coups insistants l'interrompirent.

Blaise sortit de la cuisine pendant que Pansy lâchait Granger pour se diriger vers la porte. Drago se précipita vers la cuisine, annula le sort de Désillusion, et sortit – pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Granger, qui l'attendait. Elle avait toujours les yeux rouges, mais ne parut pas énervée lorsqu'elle lui dit : « On écoute aux portes ? » Ce n'était pas une accusation, juste une remarque.

Il faillit laisser ses joues prendre une légère teinte rosée, mais Pansy tempêtant « Putain mais qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? » puis « _Silencio_ ! » suivi rapidement d'un « _Expelliarmus_ ! » de Blaise, permit à son visage de rester aussi pâle que d'ordinaire.

Tous deux froncèrent les sourcils, et il la suivit en silence hors du salon, vers le hall d'entrée.

Pansy continuait de crier à pleins poumons, furax. « Aujourd'hui, de tous les jours, il a fallu que tu aies le toupet de te montrer ! Si Blaise ne m'avait pas pris ma foutue baguette, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais décapité ! »

La porte était grande ouverte, mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir qui était là car Blaise, qui retenait sa petite amie, leur bloquait la vue. Granger contourna le couple par la gauche, il prit donc la droite, et Blaise recula, la jeune femme enragée calée contre lui. Drago n'entendit qu'une chose : l'exclamation de surprise de Granger lorsqu'elle découvrit l'homme à sa porte. Elle tituba de quelques pas en arrière, le visage empreint de choc et à la limite de la colère. Inconsciemment et malgré lui, il enveloppa de sa main son poing serré pour éviter qu'elle ne finisse par trébucher.

Un éclair traversa le ciel assombri, suivi presque immédiatement d'un grondement de tonnerre. Un orage se préparait – quelle ironie du hasard.

Drago le toisa de ses yeux gris plissés et excédés. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir enchaîné dix rounds de boxe Moldue – et de les avoir tous perdus. Un œil au beurre noir, des lunettes cassées, une pommette enflée, une lèvre en sang, et un nez qui semblait cassé. Est-ce qu'il sentait encore la douleur ? Ses blessures ne semblaient pas le tracasser. Il avait le regard fixé sur Granger, qui lui rendait la pareille. En parlant de Granger, sa voix brisa le silence lorsqu'elle murmura : « Harry ? »

 ** **ooo****

 _ _(__ _ _Quelques instants plus tard__ _ _)__

 ** **Part**** ** **ie**** ** **2 :**** ** **Bienvenue en**** ** **enfer****

La solution de Pansy au 'problème Harry' fut un cruel : « Laissez ce connard se vider de son sang sur le paillasson… _de dehors_. »

Cela lui valut un charme de silence.

C'était une putain de brillante idée, mais contre-productive. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû fermer, non, _claquer_ la porte au nez de Harry dès qu'elle eut annulé le Silencio d'un tremblant « _Finite Incantatem_ ». Elle pouvait entendre ses propres battements de cœur pulser dans ses oreilles tandis que la fureur grossissait dans son ventre et que les larmes se pressaient au coin de ses yeux. Son poing tremblait dans la grande main de Malefoy. Elle aurait aimé lui jeter un sort.

Sur les 365 jours où il était libre de lui parler, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse ce jour. _Ce jour_. Son sang se mit à bouillonner. Elle ne pouvait cacher la colère et l'amertume qu'il y avait en elle. Hermione avait l'impression de sentir son cerveau au bord de l'implosion. _Il_ voulait parler ? Eh bien – non ! L'avait-il écoutée quand _elle_ avait parlé ? Non ! Donc de quel foutu droit se pointait-il chez elle pour lui supplier de l'écouter ? On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait _ni_ besoin _ni_ enviede le voir ici. Elle n'arrivait même plus à _respirer_ en sa présence. Tout ce qui lui revenait n'était que douleur, déni, refus. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir chez elle, dans sa maison ! Encore moins ce jour-là !

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû ignorer les yeux suppliants de Harry. Elle aurait dû ignorer sa main heurtant le mur invisible des puissants boucliers magiques – boucliers qui le retenaient hors de sa vie et hors de sa maison. Elle aurait dû laisser Malefoy la ramener au salon. Il tenait son poing ; tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'ouvrir la voie, et elle aurait suivi. Mais il resta immobile, comme s'il savait ce qui devait arriver.

« _… Vous avez été la personne la plus épatante de toutes depuis le début, continuez sur cette lancée._ »

« Malefoy, retire les protections d'accès à l'entrée, s'il te plaît. » C'était sorti dans un souffle. Elle savait qu'elle était trop sur les nerfs pour annuler les sorts elle-même.

Le visage du blond affichait une expression neutre, diplomatique. « Que-

\- Retire les sorts ! » lui hurla-t-elle, la voix chargée d'émotions. Aussitôt, elle le regretta. L'expression de diplomatie déserta son visage en un rien de temps et fut remplacée par une colère sourde et silencieuse qui glaça le sang d'Hermione. Il lui lâcha la main comme si son toucher le dégoûtait. Le sorcier tourna les talons, mais Hermione lui attrapa la main, les regrets au bout des lèvres. « N-ne t'en va pas. Je-je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. »

Comme à son habitude, Malefoy la dévisagea. Son visage ne montrait absolument aucune émotion, ses lèvres étaient pincées, et son corps aussi raide que quand elle l'avait enlacé l'autre soir. La sorcière soutint son regard. Hermione pouvait littéralement voir les rouages de son cerveau cliqueter à plein régime en lui, en proie à une bataille mentale. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas rester, qu'il n'avait _jamais_ voulu rester, mais il le faisait pour des raisons qu'elle commençait enfin à saisir. Il restait parce qu'elle le lui demandait. Leur alliance était, eh bien – elle avait toujours cette impression que Malefoy aurait préféré ne jamais commencer à se préoccuper d'elle. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse.

Hermione ne se détendit que lorsque Malefoy sortit finalement sa baguette de sa poche et, suivant avec précaution chacune de ses directives, retira les protections d'entrée. Elle lui tourna le dos pour voir Harry faire un pas en avant, entrant chez elle, scrutant prudemment autour de lui. Mais, lorsqu'elle se retourna de nouveau, il s'éloignait dans le couloir, vers le salon. Elle voulut l'appeler, mais elle savait pourquoi il était parti.

Elle devait faire face à certaines choses seule, à présent.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ma maison, Harry ? Demanda froidement Hermione.

\- J'ai demandé l'adresse à Molly. Elle m'a dit que tu la lui avais donnée il y a quelques mois. Je voulais qu'on parle. »

Sur le même ton : « On peut parler indéfiniment, ça ne servira strictement à rien si tu n'écoutes pas.

\- Eh bien, je vais écouter, maintenant, lui répondit fermement Harry. Je suis prêt à écouter. Je suis prêt à en apprendre plus sur mon fils. »

Hermione se massa les tempes. « Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Gémit-elle. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J'ai merdé. J'ai tout fait foirer avec toi, avec Ron, et je suis - », il prit une inspiration : « Je veux réparer tout ça. »

Elle rétorqua franchement : « C'est impossible. »

Il hocha la tête. « Est-ce que je ne peux pas au moins essayer ? Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient, comme quand nous étions amis. »

Elle se raidit sur-le-champ. _Amis_. La colère la submergea violemment. Amis ? Il voulait qu'ils redeviennent amis ? Après tout ce qui était arrivé, après les mots qu'il avait eus et ses actes cruels et ses – non, elle ne se laisserait pas embarquer là-dedans. « Je ne veux pas éclater ta bulle, Harry, mais les choses ne regagneront _jamais_ ce stade.

\- On peut au moins essayer, non ? »

Elle répondit froidement, mais honnêtement : « Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. »

Les mots piquaient et elle en était consciente. Harry recula, l'air blessé, mais il ne répondit ni ne la regarda dans les yeux. Non, le sorcier fixa ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait deviner ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, mais il fallait qu'elle lui demande pour son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Ron. »

Il était donc rentré de Roumanie.

Il était inutile d'en dire davantage. Elle savait ce qui s'était produit. Ron avait dû arriver à peu près au même moment que Harry qui venait demander son adresse à Molly. Ce qui avait suivi avait dû mettre le Terrier sens dessus dessous. Pauvre Molly.

Hermione ouvrit la marche vers l'atmosphère tendue du salon. La dispute momentanée était manifeste entre Blaise et Pansy, car Drago était assis entre les deux. Pansy, silencieuse (et le regard noir), caressait Apollon. Blaise, calme, feuilletait un des livres de la table basse. Et Malefoy, inexpressif, fixait sa main. « Malefoy, tu peux me faire une faveur et soigner le nez de Harry ? »

Toutes les têtes se levèrent brusquement à sa demande. Pansy avait clairement quelque chose à en redire – et les chances étaient élevées que ses mots ne soit pas plaisants à entendre. Drago Malefoy, réticent, se leva du canapé et ramassa sa baguette, posée sur la table basse, après avoir marmonné traîtreusement un charabia méchant dans sa barbe. De toute évidence, il allait devoir être l'homme mature de la situation et guérir une personne qu'il n'appréciait ouvertement pas, ce pour quoi elle le respecta vraiment. Il avait à peine fait trois pas vers eux que Harry fit connaître son malaise. « Je – je préférerais que ce soit Blaise. »

Le blond haussa lentement un sourcil.

Harry se défendit : « Tu l'as _cassé_ en Sixième Année. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione l'imita mentalement. Il se montrait ridicule. « Tu ne lâches donc _jamais rien_ ? » lui dit le blond avec mépris.

Après que Blase eût réparé son nez et que Pansy lui ait presque balancé à la tête une poche de glace invoquée, Hermione décida d'annuler le reste de leurs plans. Elle commença à s'excuser, mais c'était inutile. Ils comprenaient. Pansy et Blaise furent les premiers à partir par Cheminée. Ils l'enlacèrent chacun leur tour et Pansy soutint un regard silencieux et mortel à l'attention du sorcier aux cheveux noir de jais. Malefoy fut le dernier à s'en aller.

 _« Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, » commença-t-elle nerveusement, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers l'endroit d'où Harry les fixait intensément, droit et immobile. Il était trop loin pour les entendre, mais semblait brûler d'envie de capter leurs propos. « … Je peux venir chez toi ? » Pansy, l'option numéro deux, n'était même pas envisageable ; elle traquerait Harry avant de le démembrer magiquement si elle avait le moindre soupçon qu'il lui ait fait quelque mal que ce soit._

 _Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il acquiesça d'un très bref hochement de tête, raide et réticent, avant d'empoigner de la poudre de Cheminette et de disparaître dans une déflagration verte._

Harry ne fit rien pour cacher la désapprobation dans le ton de sa voix. « Je ne savais pas que toi et Malefoy étiez de si bons amis. »

Encore ce mot. _Amis_. Pouvait-il cesser d'utiliser _ce_ mot ? Merlin ! Ses narines se dilatèrent. Elle lui répondit très posément, mais la colère suintait ostensiblement. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, Harry, et j'apprécierais que tu laisses son nom en dehors de tout ça. Peu importe ce qui se passe entre lui et moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec la raison de ta venue, et si c'est le cas, tu sais où se trouve la porte.

\- Merlin, Hermione, tu sais que je ne suis pas là à cause de ce foutu idiot. Il –

\- Dehors, » déclara-t-elle simplement.

On eut dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle le jetait dehors. Alors que non. « Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit, dehors, répéta-t-elle en articulant exagérément le dernier mot.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai cru que tu étais venu pour en apprendre plus sur ton fils, mais visiblement, tu préfères agir en crétin immature –

\- Je _suis_ là pour en savoir plus sur lui ! » s'exclama-t-il, irrité. Harry ne prenait jamais très bien les attaques sur sa personne.

Elle rétorqua vivement : « Alors prouve-moi que tu es capable d'être mature, et _ferme-la_ au sujet de Malefoy ! »

Harry se para d'un air résolu avant d'acquiescer gravement. « D'accord. Très bien. »

Elle se calma en prenant quelques profondes inspirations, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle allait chercher une des cassettes rangées dans le meuble sous la télévision. Une fois qu'elle eut mis la main dessus, Hermione inséra la cassette dans le modeste magnétoscope. « J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je te montre Matthew, plutôt que de te raconter ». Apollon se frotta à sa jambe et elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Depuis quand tu as un nouveau chat ?

\- Aujourd'hui. » Elle se dit qu'il n'aurait été ni nécessaire ni judicieux de lui confier que Malefoy le lui avait offert.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Pattenrond ?

\- Il est mort pendant l'année où mes parents étaient en Australie, répondit-elle tristement.

\- Oh… Je suis désolé. »

Hermione ne voulait pas de sa pitié et elle voulut le lui signifier, mais Apollon se mit à ronronner plutôt soudainement, se pelotonnant dans ses bras et la pétrissant affectueusement de ses petites pattes. Ses ronrons lui rappelèrent qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre en cette journée, et que ni elle ni Harry n'étaient le sujet ; c'était Matthew. Quel flair, ce chaton. « C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu sais. Aujourd'hui. »

D'une voix légèrement étranglée, il répondit : « Je me souviens. »

Il se souvenait. « Je, » Elle prit la télécommande par terre et se releva, Apollon toujours calé dans ses bras. Hermione choisit ses mots avec précaution : « J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je t'ai délibérément gardé en dehors de sa vie.

\- Je ne pense pas ça. » Harry la dévisagea, le regard si profond qu'elle eut la sensation de pouvoir plonger directement au fond de son âme. Pourtant, elle préféra ne pas le faire, par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver et y voir. « Je veux dire, d'abord, j'ai pensé ça. Puis je me suis assis et j'y ai réfléchi. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit et à ce que Malefoy -

\- Malefoy ? L'interrompit Hermione. Quand est-ce que tu as parlé à Malefoy ?

\- Le jour où tu nous as tout dit. »

Eh bien là, c'était _elle_ qui en apprenait une bonne. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi penser. Le cœur battant soudain à tout rompre, elle se retrouva incapable de se concentrer. Qu'avait dit Malefoy à Harry ? Que – est-ce qu'il lui avait dit pour Matthew ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait trahie ? Hermione, paniquée, s'en voulut. Merde ! Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Il ne lui avait jamais donné une seule raison de le faire, par le passé. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas tout lui raconter. Elle – elle coupa court à ses pensées. Non. Hermione pouvait faire mieux que le blâmer avant d'avoir la preuve de quoi que ce soit.

Elle refusait de l'accuser de la même manière que Harry l'avait accusée elle.

« Que – qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il m'a dit que je ne savais pas tout à propos de toi et je me suis disputé avec lui. Je croyais te connaître – on dirait que l'idiot avait raison. » Harry secoua la tête, en proie à l'ironie de la situation. « Il m'a dit que j'étais un abruti immature et que s'il avait eu des amis comme moi, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'ennemis. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas idée de ce que tu traversais à cette époque – il avait raison aussi à ce sujet. » Il sembla frappé d'une évidence qui lui fit murmurer : « Il avait raison – il avait raison sur toute la ligne. »

Elle essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop préoccupée, mais échoua misérablement. « Il – il ne t'a rien dit d'autre, hein ? Sur mes parents ou Matthew ?

\- Non. »

Hermione relâcha intérieurement la respiration qu'elle avait retenue. Il ne l'avait pas trahie. Il – elle faillit sourire. Il aurait pu parler à Harry, il aurait pu tout lui raconter, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait sûrement dû en mourir d'envie, mais n'avait pas cédé. Sa lèvre trembla car à cet instant, elle venait d'inclure une nouvelle personne dans son monde. De tout son cœur, elle sut qu'elle pouvait compter sur Drago Malefoy. Elle pouvait aller chez lui, lui parler, se tenir près de lui, se confier à lui, lui tenir la main, s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'enlacer, et placer sa confiance en lui. Il n'était pas parfait, non ; il était parfaitement imparfait, comme elle. Mais ses défauts étaient les bienvenus. Il ne la trahirait pas, ne lui ferait pas de coup bas, ne lui ferait aucun mal. Prendre conscience de cela était grisant, effrayant, troublant, mais c'était incontestable. Et tandis qu'elle réalisait encore davantage de choses, Harry traversait sa prise de conscience personnelle.

« Je ne t'ai pas laissé d'option, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas été juste envers toi, non ? Je n'ai pas pensé à toi, hein ? Je n'ai pas – Malefoy a raison, je suis un abruti. »

Il réalisait tout ce qu'elle avait voulu qu'il comprenne depuis cinq ans, mais elle leva la main pour l'arrêter. « Harry.

\- Je suis désolé. » Il était sincère ; elle pouvait presque sentir son sentiment irradier des pores de sa peau. « Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traitée à l'époque et je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traitée ces six derniers mois. Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ce qui est sorti de ma bouche. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner. Je n'aurais pas dû tenter de faire pression sur toi pour que tu me pardonnes. Si tu ne me pardonnais jamais, je -

\- Je te pardonne. »

Le sorcier eut l'air sonné. « Vraiment ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je te pardonne, pour que tu puisses me pardonner, pour que je puisse me pardonner moi-même. J'ai _besoin_ de me pardonner moi-même.

\- Je te pardonne. »

Trois mots qui faillirent la faire pleurer de soulagement. L'amnistie les inonda tous les deux, elle pénétra leur peau et leur cœur. Ils se pardonnaient l'un l'autre, mais n'oubliaient pas. Ils pourraient dorénavant avancer, mais les choses entre eux ne changeraient pas. Il faudrait du temps et de la patience, de la compréhension et de la force. Il devrait s'armer d'une capacité d'écoute, et elle devrait laisser ses souvenirs de côté. Ils avaient, néanmoins, fait un bond en avant et franchi un obstacle de taille, avec ces trois petits mots.

Harry brisa le silence. « Est-ce que – est-ce qu'il a un jour posé des questions sur moi ? »

La sorcière sourit tristement et hocha la tête. « Tout le temps. Il soufflait ton nom dans son sommeil... » Sa gorge se resserra. Hermione s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre d'un ton rauque : « Je lui montrais des photos de toi, je lui racontais des histoires sur toi, sur nous et R-Ron, à Poudlard. » Elle le vit grimacer douloureusement à la mention de son meilleur ami. Elle ne s'y attarda pas. « Je lui ai un peu parlé de la guerre et du fait que tu étais un héros ; que tu nous avais sauvés de Voldemort. Je ne t'ai pas gardé loin de lui. Je ne t'ai pas caché à lui. Il – il était - » Sa voix était de nouveau étranglée. « Harry, il – il t'aimait, beaucoup. » Elle fut contrainte de s'asseoir, ses genoux flanchant et menaçant de se dérober sous elle. Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux à la simple pensée de toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues à propos de « papa ».

Harry Potter était tiraillé entre la tristesse et le bonheur. Son fils l'avait connu, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il n'avait pas connu son fils.

« J'ai souvent eu l'intention de te le dire, j'ai souvent eu l'intention de rentrer en Angleterre et faire face à mes démons, mais quand il est tombé malade... »

Plantant un regard froncé et confus dans le sien, il murmura : « Malade ?

\- Oui. Il était malade. Déjà, il avait une leucémie. J'étais à deux doigts de te contacter quand on a finalement trouvé un donneur.

\- Tu aurais dû me contacter quand même.

\- Je sais, Harry. J'ai fait une erreur et les mots ne peuvent exprimer à quel point j'en suis désolée. Je t'ai tenu loin de lui et c'est quelque chose que je vais devoir assumer pour le restant de ma vie. »

Il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence pendant de longues minutes.

« Hermione, comment est-il – »

Elle le coupa d'une voix atone. « Une tumeur cérébrale maligne, non diagnostiquée. » Elle caressait avec douceur le pelage du chaton, essayant de relater l'histoire sans pleurer : « Elle avait grossi dans son cerveau depuis au moins deux ans, m'a dit un des docteurs. » Une unique larme courut le long de sa joue, et elle fut incapable de retenir le flot qui suivit. Tant pis pour l'histoire racontée sans pleurer. « On a essayé de la traiter, de la stopper, de la contrôler, mais elle a continué de grossir encore et encore. Elle n'a jamais cessé de croître.

\- Et la magie –

\- La magie a ses limites, et tu le sais. La magie lui a permis de garder ses cheveux et de maîtriser les symptômes, mais elle a été incapable de le guérir. Ils m'ont vite conseillé de prendre mes dispositions. Je savais qu'il fallait que je te contacte, à ce moment-là, mais j'étais à côté de la plaque, enlisée dans le chagrin. Je perdais mon fils. Je – je ne – »

Elle sentit son bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et l'attirer vers lui. Harry souffla cinq mots qui, ajoutés à son état émotionnel, lui firent lâcher un sanglot bouleversé : « Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Le chaton sur ses genoux était oublié depuis longtemps quand elle fondit en larmes. Toute la journée, elle s'était répété de ne pas pleurer, elle avait joué le rôle d'une maman vaillante, elle s'était occupé l'esprit en cuisinant et en discutant, elle avait souri de ces sourires qui n'atteignent pas les yeux, elle avait ri de ces rires vides, mais elle ne pouvait se retenir indéfiniment ni renier ses émotions. La pression abrupte de ce qu'elle ressentait intérieurement était extrêmement intense. Hermione ne pouvait plus la tolérer. Elle était si fatiguée de se montrer vaillante. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur son visage et elle en fut stupéfaite. Il n'avait même pas connu Matthew – pas plus que Pansy, d'ailleurs, qui avait en fait elle aussi pleuré plus qu'Hermione, au début.

Pendant neuf minutes, elle s'autorisa à pleurer et faire le deuil de son fils, qui aurait dû fêter son cinquième anniversaire ce jour-là.

Arrivé à la dixième minute, elle s'était vidée de toutes les larmes de son corps.

Hermione releva doucement la tête, s'essuya les yeux, et dévisagea un Harry aux yeux mouillés. Apollon était parvenu d'une manière ou d'une autre à grimper sur la petite table d'appoint, et les observait avec des yeux bleu azur presque tristes. Elle aimait vraiment ce chaton.

« Il – il est mort à 16h21 le – le dix-neuf février. J'ai laissé P-Pansy appeler les secours, pendant que – que je le tenais dans – dans mes bras... » Elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

Étonnamment, il ne dit rien sur le fait qu'elle avait cité Pansy.

A Poudlard, Drago Malefoy avait toujours accusé qu'on puisse lire en Harry comme dans un livre ouvert. Et il avait raison. La moindre émotion, le moindre fragment de tristesse et de deuil qu'il ressentait se voyait sur son visage. Et cela lui fit mal. Cela lui fit plus mal que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. Elle essaya de cesser de penser à tous les 'et si', mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et si elle l'avait contacté ? Et si elle – non, elle devait arrêter. Elle _devait_ avancer. Le passé appartenait au passé. Il ne changerait rien. Il pouvait simplement la garder de refaire à nouveau les mêmes erreurs.

Hermione tendit la main pour reprendre la télécommande et alluma la télévision. « J'ai fait cette cassette pour toi, juste au cas où tu découvrais un jour l'existence de Matthew ou si quelque chose m'arrivait à moi ou à lui. Tous les ans, le jour de l'anniversaire de Matthew, on s'asseyait, et on enregistrait sur la même cassette, à la suite. Je ne voulais pas que tu rates quoi que ce soit – et je reconnais que jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu la verrais un jour, mais – mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir te la montrer. »

Elle pressa le bouton Play.

L'écran resta noir quelques secondes, affichant seulement la date en bas du téléviseur : 4 Mars 1999. Hermione se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Après tout, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie : le jour où elle avait ramené Matthew de l'hôpital à la maison. La caméra bougea un peu pendant qu'elle était installée sur son trépied et que le cache de l'objectif était ôté. La première chose visible ensuite, c'était le salon d'Hermione, chez elle, à Venise. Il était décoré de plantes, de tableaux, de vie. Puis Hermione, âgée de dix-neuf ans, apparaissait et s'asseyait sur le canapé, juste en face de la caméra. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval et elle portait un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon large, gris. Elle avait l'air épuisée et dans les nuages, mais heureuse.

 _« Si tu vois cet enregistrement, Harry, alors c'est que tu sais pourquoi je suis partie. J'espère que je suis assise avec toi pour regarder ça, sinon, alors je tiens à m'excuser. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous blesser, ni toi ni Ron, mais il fallait que je parte, dans votre intérêt et dans l'intérêt de notre fils. Tu m'as dit, en Australie, que je faisais une erreur en le gardant, et je veux te montrer à quel point tu avais tort. »_

L'adolescente se levait du siège et quittait le champ de vision, avant de revenir, un magnifique bébé, apaisé et endormi, dans les bras. Il était douillettement enveloppé d'une couverture couleur bordeaux. Il s'agita un peu dans son sommeil, mais elle chuchota doucement : « _chuuut »_ , en le berçant tendrement. Le nouveau-né avait la tête couverte de petits cheveux noirs. Hermione s'arracha à la vision d'elle plus jeune, et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry – pour le découvrir complètement épris de ce qu'il voyait. Il était penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et fixait la télévision intensément.

 _« Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Oui, » l'entendit-elle souffler, et son cœur se serra et se déchira.

 _« Il s'appelle Matthew Caleb Granger et il est de retour à la maison après un long mois à l'hôpital. Il a un petit souffle au cœur. Les docteurs ont dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais courir ou jouer sans être essoufflé. On va leur montrer, hein, Matthew ? » Elle baissa des yeux brillants d'un amour sincère sur son fils. « On va montrer au monde entier que tout est possible. » Elle lui embrassa le front. « Et si tu ne réussis jamais à courir ou jouer, je t'aimerai quand même. »_

L'écran redevint noir et la date changea : 6 Février 2000. Premier anniversaire de Matthew.

Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient emmêlés autour de son visage et elle était toute rouge, mais c'était parce qu'elle portait un garçon de un an qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, et qui frappait deux Legos bleus l'un contre l'autre en répétant « vroum vroum » encore et encore. Habillée d'un t-shirt à manches longues et d'un pantalon verts, elle s'était visiblement récemment coupé les cheveux et ses yeux noisette étaient grand ouverts et joueurs.

 _« Matthew, tu veux dire bonjour à papa ? »_

Le bébé sur l'écran secoua la tête pour dire non et continua de cogner les Legos ensemble.

 _« Il secoue la tête pour tout. Regarde. »_ Elle sourit et chantonna _: « Matthew, tu veux faire la sieste ? »_

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

 _« Tu veux manger un gâteau et de la glace ? »_

Il secoua encore la tête. La Hermione à l'écran éclata de rire.

 _« Dis au-revoir à papa. »_

Il arrêta de frapper les Legos et leva un regard curieux vers la caméra.

 _« Pa – pa ? »_

Harry sembla au bord des larmes, et Hermione n'en menait pas plus large.

Arrivés à la fin de l'enregistrement du second anniversaire, pour lequel Hermione avait littéralement dû courser le bambin mort de rire dans tout le salon avant de réussir à le placer en face de la caméra, ils pleuraient tous les deux – de rire.

Cela débuta par un gloussement de Harry et aboutit à un franc éclat de rire de la part d'Hermione.

Elle se souvenait très clairement de cette journée. C'était plus tard dans l'année qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué une leucémie, mais ça aurait été impossible à deviner. Il montrait toutes ses dents à chacun de ses sourires. Merlin, faire parler Matthew lui avait demandé une bonne heure et pas mal d'incitations, mais une fois qu'il avait été lancé, il ne s'était plus arrêté. Pendant plus d'une heure, il avait parlé de tout et de rien, allant du « bobo » qu'il avait au coude jusqu'au gâteau que sa maman avait cuisiné pour lui. Il parlait des « samallows », des « lives », et du « Kiddich » (des chamallows, des livres, et du Quidditch, tel que le corrigeait Hermione en arrière-plan de la vidéo). Il applaudissait vivement, il rigolait, il racontait des histoires à peine compréhensibles, parlait de son émission de télé préférée, et rougissait d'excitation. Il s'approcha soudain très près de la caméra, toqua contre l'objectif de son petit doigt, et demanda :

 _« Y'a qué'qu'un ? »_

Son père sourit d'affection.

Pour le troisième anniversaire de Matthew, il avait décidé de s'asseoir « comme un grand garçon » et de parler. Il n'avait « pas besoin de maman » pour l'aider. Ils avaient découvert la tumeur deux mois après cette vidéo, mais elle n'aurait toujours pas pu deviner qu'il était malade. Matthew compta lentement en Anglais et en Italien, et dit à son papa qu'il l'aimait, en Italien. Il était un petit garçon vraiment intelligent. Il parla de son jouet-balai, de son meilleur ami Zak le lion, de ses balades au parc avec sa maman tous les samedis où il pouvait jouer avec d'autres enfants, de leur soirée-histoire tous les vendredis, et de leurs mercredis-lasagnes.

Hermione se rendit compte que c'était ainsi qu'elle se rappelait Matthew : souriant et heureux. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses pertes de conscience, de ses vomissements post-radiothérapie, ou de sa fatigue extrême. Elle se souvenait de lui soit avant, soit après, mais jamais pendant ces épisodes-là.

Matthew était au milieu du compte rendu de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Harry ne s'aperçut de rien. Il était trop occupé à sourire et rire de son fils.

Il avait l'air tellement fier et heureux qu'Hermione sentit une vague de paix troublée et troublante submerger son esprit ; ils avaient signé une armistice. Pourtant, elle se demandait si Harry aurait été aussi réceptif à Matthew dans la vraie vie. Elle avait le sentiment que oui, il l'aurait été. Et même si elle se sentit immédiatement horrible de l'avoir maintenu en dehors de ça, elle devait garder à l'esprit qu'il ne nourrissait aucune rancœur à son égard. Le laissant seul dans le salon, Hermione glissa tout à tour son regard sur l'homme assis sur le canapé et sur le garçon à l'écran. Père et fils, réunis par la télévision.

C'était bizarrement émouvant.

Les coups insistants à la porte l'arrachèrent à sa vision.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir là.

Ginny Weasley.

Le son violent et profond d'un grondement de tonnerre déchira le ciel, les premières gouttes de pluie se mettant à dégringoler – quelle coïncidence.

Hermione croisa les bras et afficha une expression glaciale. Ce n'était ni une visite de courtoisie ni une visite amicale. Le regard marron de l'autre sorcière était empreint d'une lueur de fureur et de méfiance. Rien d'inhabituel ou d'anormal, somme toute. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ginny ?

\- _Mon_ petit ami est ici, dit-elle sans détours.

\- Et comment es-tu au courant de cette mini-info, au juste ? »

La rousse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la ferma brusquement. Hermione haussa un sourcil, tenant bon, calmement, face à l'autre femme. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait refermé la bouche si subitement. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune foutue raison pouvant expliquer que Ginny sache que Harry était là, elle aurait été obligée d'admettre qu'elle l'avait suivi, que ce fût magiquement ou physiquement. Harry n'aurait apprécié ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour autant qu'Hermione sache, l'espionnage était toujours illégal en Grande-Bretagne, côté Moldu comme côté Sorcier. Et outre le fait que la plus jeune des Weasley espionnait son propre petit ami, elle aurait aussi dû admettre tacitement que leur relation n'était pas aussi parfaite que ce que Ginny avait depuis toujours fait transparaître dans ses lettres et précédentes menaces.

Et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était prête à reconnaître, notamment face à Hermione.

« Eh bien, puisque tu ne sais pas répondre à la question – » Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant, fixa la porte fermée, et son visage se fendit d'un rictus satisfait. Ça faisait du bien – non, ça faisait un bien _fou_.

Elle tourna sur les talons de ses chaussettes arc-en-ciel et décida de rejoindre Harry dans le salon. Elle n'avait même pas parcouru la moitié du couloir étroit qu'elle réalisa soudain le silence écrasant. Elle était pourtant sûre que la cassette n'était pas finie. Prudemment, elle jeta un regard, arrivée à l'angle du couloir, et repéra Harry. Il sortait la cassette du magnétoscope.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se tourna, cassette en main. « Je devrais rentrer. Ginny va devenir folle, sinon. »

Trop tard pour ça.

« En fait, je suis parti directement après que Molly m'ait donné une potion anti-douleur et ton adresse. »

Cela expliquait qu'il ne semblait même pas remarquer ses blessures. « Oh.

\- Ça t'embête si je garde ça ? » demanda-t-il en levant la cassette.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. C'est à toi. » Passant devant lui, elle alla prendre le chaton qui était par terre, et le berça doucement. Il allait sûrement bientôt avoir faim, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. « J'ai – j'ai d'autres vidéos et des photos, si tu veux passer les voir un de ces jours. Je pense que j'ai filmé et capturé tous les événements majeurs et mineurs de sa vie, » dit-elle dans un petit rire rauque, amusée de sa propre obsession des photos. Matthew n'avait réussi à tenir immobile pour quasi-aucune d'entre elles.

Harry eut un petit sourire. « Je pense – je pense que ça me plairait bien. » Il y eut un petit bruit qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua, Harry se préparant à dire quelque chose de difficile. « Écoute, Hermione, pour l'Australie –

\- Je crois que c'est mieux si nous laissons au passé ce qui lui appartient. » Elle ne voulait pas déterrer les vieux souvenirs trop douloureux.

Pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'ils avaient fait de tels progrès. Ils avaient encore un trop long chemin à parcourir pour ne pas s'amuser en plus à rejouer le passé.

Il acquiesça pour indiquer son accord, et un silence écrasant tomba entre eux.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'étais jamais partie.

\- Pendant longtemps, moi aussi je me le suis demandé – mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas continuer à me torturer comme ça. Toi non plus tu ne devrais pas. De la même façon que je dois me pardonner, toi aussi tu devras le faire pour toi. Ça prendra un certain temps, mais au final, tu seras une meilleure personne –

\- Comme toi ? »

Hermione câlinait son chaton qui la patounait avec affection. En toute franchise, elle répondit : « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une meilleure personne. »

Doucement, il fit un pas vers elle. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum. « Tu l'es, tu sais ? »

Assez mal à l'aise de par sa proximité, elle murmura : « Il y en a qui ne penseraient pas la même chose s'ils connaissaient la vérité. »

Harry marqua une pause, ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, et soupira. « J'ai juste besoin d'être honnête avec toi, Hermione, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. »

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement. « Alors ne le sois pas. Attends un peu. On parlera de ça un autre –

\- Je suis toujours –

\- Harry, ne dis pas ça, le supplia Hermione désespérément. Ne dis pas ce que je pense que tu vas dire –

\- Hermione –

\- Dis-moi n'importe quoi –

\- Merde à la fin, je suis toujours amoureux de toi ! Lâcha-t-il, clairement frustré.

\- _D'autre_ _,_ »souffla-t-elle.

Impossible de parler, de bouger, et même de respirer. Hermione n'eut même pas le loisir d'encaisser complètement ses paroles. Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut la question furax et blessée de Ginny Weasley. « Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Un éclair zébra le ciel, et dans la foulée, le tonnerre grondant sembla s'éterniser. Il se mit à tomber des cordes. C'était comme si elle pouvait entendre chacune des gouttes de pluie entrant en collision avec le toit de sa maison. Parfait. L'orage qui se préparait depuis des heures éclatait finalement dans un timing parfait.

Cela aurait même été l'occasion idéale pour un violent tremblement de terre.

N'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'engloutir. Bienvenue en enfer.

* * *

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, ou devrais-je dire mes chères lectrices puisque aucun garçon n'a _a priori_ rejoint la barque, encore merci d'être de l'aventure, de me soutenir, et d'être si indulgent avec votre dévoué traducteur qui met un petit temps, il faut le dire, à traduire chaque chapitre.**

 **Mais j'essaie de faire au mieux, un travail qui ne perd pas en qualité, et qui soit le plus fluide possible.**

 **Dans 3 mois j'ai ma soutenance de mémoire, autant vous dire qu'en ce moment, entre les cours, les stages, et le mémoire à finir, je ne me "dépêche" pas à traduire. Je continue de vous dire, donc : 2 mois entre chaque chapitre, maximum.**

 **Je vous retrouve donc (maximum, mais sûrement), d'ici fin mars (pour mes 22 ans ahah!), mais d'ici là, j'espère grandement lire encore de vos critiques, commentaires... et avis sur ce chapitre... émouvant non ?**

 **Je l'ai relu cinq fois en tout avant de le poster. Ces cinq fois (+quand je l'ai traduit une première fois), je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes en écrivant / relisant le passage des vidéos... ce "Pa - pa ?" m'a systématiquement mouillé les yeux... et pourtant, il en faut beaucoup pour me faire pleurer / éclater de rire en _lisant_...**

 **Bref, vivement vos reviews...**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

little-sniks.


End file.
